Wing Shift
by FireCracker7
Summary: Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others.
1. True to Form

submission dated 3-31-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter One: True to Form

Burdoki 5 was a disreputable spaceport known across half the galaxy. Hives of malcontents, derelicts, neutrals and decepticons flocked there for entertainment and buisness deals. Illegal energon laced with narcotics was bartered like gold. Prostitution was also rampant. Weapon checks were everywhere but ineffectual. Disputes were merely taken to the streets with often fatal results. There were courts but no official recognized law officers. If a bot survived to make trial, he got one. If judgement went against him, he was shot. If the court found favor, he was sent into the streets with swarming enemies (the equivalent of getting shot). Needless to say, patrons of the spaceport preferred to settle their own affairs.

RazorCut sat at a table with her comrades at The Pit. It was one of the larger clubs on Burdoki and the entertainment was always good. She was orange with athletic strength and slightly taller most Seekers. Her primary function was excavation. She'd often worked on geological digs for energy sources for the empire.

Her two companions were older. One was Chugger, a barrel chested dark blue decepticon with a scar on his red faceplate. Thick and rugged, he'd been an enforcer on several star systems. The third member of the group was Strafe, a slender decepticon with silvery sheen and a sharp profile. He had long, slim wings for gliding at low altitudes.

The club was jumping. some bots were doing erotic stage dancing and flashing their privacy panels open. All grades of energon flowed freely. Loud, interstellar style music blared through an advanced sound system. Multicolored lights flashed everywhere, giving funky optical effects.

"Hmm, good deal." Chugger swigged his energon in a mug. "It's a good thing we stopped overnight here...I'd heard the club was closing down."

RazorCut laughed, munching ion cakes. "No way...this is the hottest joint this side of the Henni solar system. Besides, we need the down time after that last raid."

Strafe picked at a cake. "These are kind of dry."

"Stop fussing and eat one, for Unicron sake. No wonder you're so damn skinny."

"I'm not skinny!" Strafe shrieked. "I'm just...compact."

The female decepticon laughed, waving. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't stand near any storm drains."

"That ain't funny-"

"Can it, you two." Chugger stopped drinking, staring behind them. "Some kinda commotion over there."

RazorCut shrugged. "Around here that doesn't mean much." she tilted her head slightly. "What?"

"I see!" Strafe pointed. "Over by the band entrance. That big bot!"

"So?"

"Turn around and look, RazorCut." Chugger's optics narrowed in suspicion. "I've seen him from somewhere. Our database, I think."

RazorCut twisted around and peered over. Some small distance away, a tall white jet weaved through the crowd. Blazing optics followed his wake as he moved along. Decepticons clustered and jabbered, pointing.

Her optics went bright crimson. "Well, _HELLO!_ Who's the hunk?"

"Is that all you can think about?" Strafe screeched.

RazorCut slapped him across his head. "Quiet. I'm curious!" she turned to see again.

Strafe rubbed his head. "That's one big bot...bet he's even bigger than you, Chugger!"

Chugger stared, annoyed. "He's tall, anyway. But notice he ain't wearing a sigil?"

RazorCut was grinning. "Interesting. Primus, look at the shoulders on that guy!"

"Who cares?" Chugger slammed his mug down. "He may be big, but he's a damn fool to come here alone and with no sigil. Neutrals can't be trusted and autobots get slagged."

"But is he a neutral? I thought you said you recognized him."

"I don't know...we'll need to find out his name and match it in the database. But that bot's gonna stick out around here, wherever he goes."

RazorCut snapped her fingers. "Got an idea. I'll wander his way and introduce myself."

"Yeah, I bet." Strafe sniped. "You gonna lap dance over his groinplate?"

She punched him in the head again. "Stuff it! If he's a spy we'll need to know."

Chugger rubbed his chin. "For his sake he'd better not be."

Skyfire sat at a corner table some distance from the dance floor. He only wanted to be left alone, to think. He'd fended off rude questions about his affiliation and reason for being there. Fortunately the majority of decepticons were put off by his sheer size, even the tough ones. And despite his outwardly calm appearance, the big jet was quite capable of using his bulk to intimidate. Decepticons parted and gave him space.

Seated at his table, he took no more notice of them. Blue optics were unfocused, staring at nothing.

/The past few months have been a nightmare. I have no idea what to do with myself. When I was first revived from the ice, I thought that Starscream and I...could pick things up. But after that fiasco with the Decepticons, and since then we've caused each other too much anger and pain. He won't shoot me anymore, but that's little consolation. We've grown apart and it still hurts, it hurts.../

He stared sightlessly at his mug of energon. When had he ordered it?

/I thought I could hate him. Hate what he's become and hate what he's done to me. I was certain he despised me, too. But that last skirmish...he looked at me, his optics were so soft. I saw his pain, too. He wanted to say something before he flew off with the others. But there wasn't time for anything else. Will there ever be time again?

And so I abandoned him. I couldn't do what he asked. Like a bright eyed sparkling, I ran to the autobots with their promises of peace and harmony. When did I become so simple minded? The universe doesn't rotate on concepts. War or no war, existence continues whether we like it or not. And now I have no real purpose, either personally or in science. The world I knew is gone, and my...Starscream is gone.

The autobots have been kind to me, given me something to cling to. But they don't need me, not really. They can fight decepticons and protect humans whether I'm there or not. And my spark aches for freedom, aches for...my.../

"Hello, handsome. Don't look so down."

Skyfire looked up, startled. "What? Excuse me!" he stared at a curvy orange decepticon with a pretty purple faceplate.

"Ah, hello. And you are?"

A red optic winked. "RazorCut, sweetie. I have to admit, we don't get bots like you around here often."

Cool blue optics looked her over. "You're a decepticon."

"Ha! Relax, gorgeous. I'm not here to turn you in. Besides, you're a neutral, right?" she pointed at his bare chestplate.

Skyfire smiled a little at that. "I've been called lots of things. Name's Skyfire."

RazorCut tilted her head in observation. "It suits you. So what brings you to this spaceport? You aren't a regular."

"No, I'm just trying to get lost for awhile."

She laughed. "You'd be hard to lose. Mind some company?"

Skyfire waved a hand. "Please."

Some distance away, RazorCut's companions watched through the crowd at their table.

Strafe fidgeted. "Well. Well?!""

"Pipe down." Chugger tapped his audio ear. "She's transmitting. How very interesting."

"Is he a spy?"

"I'm not sure. His name's Skyfire." Chugger cut transmission and pulled out a small disc. "That name sounds familiar. I'm gonna run it through and see what comes up."

"Maybe he's a neutral that cuts deals. He could be on the run."

Chugger watched the data disc light up. "Doesn't have that look. But I remember something Thundercracker told me about a decep with a similar name."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"No, but I might be able to contact Megatron through him. Who knows? With any luck, our supreme commander might give us a bonus!"

Strafe rubbed his hands together, grinning. "It pays to have friends at the top!"

**(The Decepticon underwater base, Earth.)**

"Megatron, We've received a transmission from Burdoki 5." Thundercracker entered the main control tower. Megatron was seated at the center, looking out at deep ocean. He barely turned.

"Who do we know at that wretched spaceport?"

Thundercracker moved to his leader's side. "An old friend of mine contacted me. It seems as though Skyfire has been sighted-"

Starscream looked up from his station nearby. "What's he doing there?!"

Megatron glared in his direction. "Silence, Starscream. Don't offend my audios with talk of that traitor!"

"But you know the reputation of that spaceport-"

"And it is of no concern to me."

Thundercracker shrugged. "Apparently Skyfire's left the autobots. He's not wearing their symbol anymore."

Starscream's optics went wide.

Megatron considered, smirking. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Indeed? How very interesting. No longer with the autobots, and showing up at a disreputable location. Perhaps he's had a falling out, or gone rogue...this could be an excellent opportunity."

Soundwave chimed in from his communication desk. "Potential for reinstatement exists...provided he can be trusted again."

"Maybe being under ice a second time did something to him." Thundercracker suggested.

"Are you saying he's damaged?" Starscream screeched. "I refuse to believe that!"

"No one is saying that, dolt." Megatron was annoyed. "However, this could be our golden opportunity to gain strength at the expense of Optimus Prime. Thundercracker, tell your friend to keep him occupied there."

Starscream stood. "Excellent idea, Megatron. I can-"

"You'll do nothing, Starscream." the decepticon leader cackled, looking out the plexisteel windows again.

"I have a plan. A warm decepticon welcome for Skyfire!"

"We gotta keep him here." Chugger told his partner. "Just got off the line with Thundercracker."

Strafe shrugged. "Yeah, how? RazorCut can't distract him all night...if he's a neutral he won't risk giving anything away."

"Hmm. I got it! We'll start a fight."

"Uh, I'd rather not." Strafe looked over at Skyfire again. "If something goes wrong, we don't need him recognizing us."

"Coward! I'm not suggesting us. I'll get a few goons around here to do it. All you gotta do is offer 'em shim energon...they'll sell out anything for that!"

"I'm not a coward, I'm just not stupid, that's all!" Strafe whined at a high pitch. "But your idea's a good one."

"Okay, let's hit the bar..."

RazorCut was thoroughly enjoying herself with the mysterious bot. It took awhile, but he seemed to be coming out of his funk. She hooked an arm around his at the table.

"So." Skyfire grinned. "What's a nice decepticon like you doing in a place like this?"

"You tell me" she smirked back. "You're easy on the optics, any day. Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah. Autobot or decepticon? I don't buy you're a neutral."

"What makes you say that?"

Her bright optics dimmed in thought. "You don't strike me as one of those weak minded washouts who won't commit to anything."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I mean it." she kept staring. "You're an enigma, I can't figure you out."

Skyfire shrugged. "I'm just someone passing through. A scientist."

"No." she kept looking him over. "No way. You made a choice along the way and can't live with it now. The fact that you won't say is supect enough."

"RazorCut, do I look like an idiot? I didn't come here to wear a sigil and get cut down."

"Only autobots get cut down here. Or disappear." her optics narrowed. "Decepticon? If so, why the secrecy?"

"I think you misunderstood me."

"I think you lie a lot."

Skyfire gave a deep, booming laugh. "Thanks! Straight and to the point, I like that."

"That's my motto." she smiled again. "You know they have body scans here, right?"

The big jet immediately stiffened. "I thought those were illegal here."

"As illegal as they can be. There aren't any rigged in the buildings, but a lot of bots have personal scanners. Just a gentle warning."

"Thanks for the tip." Skyfire frowned.

RazorCut rested her head in a hand. "I can guess the reason it bothers you. Beyond the obvious."

"Don't tell me you read minds now."

"Not exactly." Orange fingers tapped shining white skin."Shall I say this? You're a decepticon, but not by affiliation. Maybe you dabbled with autobots, I can't be certain."

Skyfire felt cold all of a sudden. "You scanned me." his voice was flat.

"Bingo."

"Too bad. I was enjoying myself up to now." he unhooked his arm.

"Don't be like that." RazorCut gave a sultry smile. "It's what I do. I'm not sure what game you're playing, but it doesn't mean we can't be...friends." she stroked his arm again.

Before Skyfire could answer, a group of thug decepticons approached. All of them had scars. A particularly ugly one slammed a big purple fist on the table.

"YOU. What the hell you doing?"

Skyfire stared over the rattling table. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Don't answer with a question, pretty bot." the decepticon waved a gesture. "We've seen how you strut in here, acting like you run the joint. Even got my girl here talkin'."

"I don't think so, fool." RazorCut made a face. "You been sucking spiked energon? I've never even seen you before!"

"Don't play me, RazorCut. You been makin' time with flybot here-"

"Take a walk." Skyfire pointed at the nearest exit. "I don't have time for this."

A jumpy decepticon squeezed around the first one. He was wide faced and stumpy, with a dented mouthplate."Yeah yeah, sure sure...ya gonna get tore up, sucker. Bonebuster here don't like playbots, especially stuck up gooks like you." the stocky decepticon gave a finger salute.

"You've got a blowout in your brain box." Skyfire's tone dropped dangerously.

"Blow this, you cogsucker-" the loudmouthed decepticon dove into Skyfire. The rumble was on...

The melee lasted many vorns. Goons raced to fight from different corners of the club. In the middle of it all was Skyfire, tossing smaller decepticons around before being swarmed by larger ones. The whole mess collapsed on the floor with a titanic crash.

RazorCut barely managed to crawl through the catastrophe with her head intact. She fired her stunnerbeam at random into the crowd of brawlers. Decepticons scattered, howling in pain. Bonebuster staggered to his feet, holding his head helmet. RazorCut took aim to shoot.

Her arm was grabbed and held down. She spun, ready to fight.

"Who?"

It was Chugger, motioning her to silence. "Come on, we've done our part!"

"No way. I'm not leaving him to that mess, even if he could be a spy."

Strafe edged up to her other side. "He's right. Come on, while there's still confusion! He's holding his own...some major muscle is coming to back him up."

The three decepticons moved towards a nearby exit, avoiding more flying bodies. "What muscle is coming?" RazorCut wanted to know as she was pushed along.

"Talked to ThunderCracker." Chugger said quickly. "Megatron wanted us to keep him here awhile-"

"So you had those dingbots start a fight. I get it! If Megatron's interested, what is he?"

"Let's just say he's got a checkered past!"

RazorCut stared at the now distant battle, her optics brightening. /Interesting./

"Look!" Strafe shrieked, pointing at new combatants. "The party's really getting started now."

Skyfire could barely hear or think in the crush of bodies. Decepticons held his limbs, refusing to let him gain his feet or get any leverage. He'd knocked quite a few of them around but was sorely pressed from all sides by sheer numbers. There were sounds like laser fire, more bodies crashing.

He fought blindly, punching whenever his hands were free. Someone else went airborne. A foot kicked his faceplate. He grabbed another foot near his head and partially crushed it. A howling decepticon fell over him. With a leg then freed, Skyfire kicked another decep into a far wall, hearing the crash with some satisfaction. What he didn't see were the new entries who stormed into the crowd. They were ticked off and all buisness. Decepticons eyed them in surprise and edged back.

Skyfire heard voices he recognized.

"Cretins. Move away, or be destroyed!"

/That oddly resonating voice. Astrotrain?/

"Defy us and die!"

/That deep sound. Blitzwing!/

Beeping. "Stand back! Or smash ugly big ones, baby gonna knock you OUT! Knock down, crack heads. Breaker promise!"

/Who the hell is that?/

Skyfire didn't wonder long as decepticons parted, moving away. The triple changers stood over him protectively, pointing their weapons at the crowd. No one was crazy enough to take on both, since their reputations were known and they were Megatron's elite officers.

Blitzwing offered his hand. "You've been injured."

Skyfire pulled himself up. "I'll live. The fight was a setup, anyway. Everyone here seems incredibly stupid."

Astrotrain gave a weird, hollow laugh. "Sounds about right for this joint." he glared at the other gawking decepticons, waving his cannon. "Beat it. Go get laid or something."

"Yes, make sparkling! All stupid, go home!" more beeping.

Skyfire stared at the minicon that stood on Astrotrain's shoulders. The tiny decepticon shook his fists at the crowd, his visor glowing bright red.

"Who's your little friend?"

The minicon turned, thumping his green chest proudly. "Am Breaker, roughest, toughest, meanest, baddest minicon in universe."

"Not to mention the loudest." Blitzwing added, watching the suspicious crowd disperse.

"Hm." Skyfire nodded to them all. "So, what do I owe this...honor to?"

Astrotrain shrugged, putting away his weapon. "Just happened to be in the neighborhood."

"You expect me to believe that? Starscream's behind this, isn't he?"

"No." Blitzwing answered. "He doesn't even know we're here."

Suspicous blue optics narrowed. "Then what's the deal? Is this a trap?"

Breaker piped up. "No trap. Come save, be grateful! Saved big aft!"

Skyfire laughed. "I guess you're right. I owe you. So what do you want?"

Blitzwing jerked a thumb at some corner booths. "Over there, let's get some privacy."

They settled near the main bar area. Skyfire watched in fascination as transformers cleaned up the mess quickly, replacing broken furniture. Decepticons filtered back in and sat down as if nothing happened.

The big jet shook his head. "This is the most lawless place I've been to in a long time."

"Heh." Astrotrain nibbled on an ion cake. "No one comes here for lawful purposes. Only to make deals, get lost, or get some party."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what category I fall under."

The triple changer leered. "I'm leaving that alone for now."

Skyfire didn't like the look, frowning. "Where are you going with that?"

"Don't mind him." Blitzwing folded his arms over the table. "This is merely...a social call."

"You just said it was coincidence."

A shrug. "Whatever. It's come to our attention that you've left the autobots."

Skyfire appeared indifferent. "I'm on vacation."

"Don't give us that, Skyfire." Astrotrain tapped the bare nosecone. "What happened to your precious little red symbol?"

"It fell off. I flew here too fast."

Breaker laughed from the edge of the table, beeping crazily. "Make funny joke! Breaker like big bot. He silly!"

"Yeah, he's just a bundle of chuckles." Astrotrain snorted. "Word is, you had a major falling out with Optimus Prime."

Skyfire wasn't sure how to answer that. "We had an argument that escalated. Old issues that had been simmering for some time."

"Do tell!" Blitzwing smirked. "We love hearing about dissention in autobot ranks."

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm telling you this because I owe you, nothing more."

"Of course."

Skyfire steepled his fingers. "I've had a lot of time to think since I was rescued from the ice. How much of my history do you know?"

"We were briefed by Megatron." Blitzwing answered. "Of course, we were on Cybertron when you were revived. We'd heard that you and Starscream were close."

"Very, very close." Astrotrain emphasized oddly. "He's spoken of your betrayal. Something about you aiding and abetting the enemy, but he wasn't clear on details."

"Megatron gave the orders to kill some humans befriended by the autobots." Skyfire responded. "I couldn't take innocent lives for no reason, and harming lesser lifeforms makes little sense."

"You love those human creatures? That's peculiar."

"It wasn't so much a matter of loving them as despising needless waste. I was so disoriented at the time, I only recalled my original function as a scientist. But Starscream had changed. New factions existed, and there was war on Cybertron. Nine million years is a long time to be out of the loop."

"I'll say." Astrotrain agreed. "No wonder you were out of it. But why join the autobots? If your memory banks were still coming online, why make a rash decision?"

"There wasn't time for anything else. I joined the decepticons in ignorance, and out of loyalty to Starscream. When I refused Megatron, Starscream took it as a personal rejection. He's hated me since."

Blitzwing was thinking. "Interesting. This ties in missing gaps from what we know. You were inactive during the entire collapse of the government which led to the war."

Skyfire nodded. "I woke up in a time warp with no rhyme or reason."

"Starscream doesn't hate you, by the way."

Blue optics brightened. "How do you know this?"

Breaker snickered, beeping. "Starscream love big Sky. Talk all time when overcharged! Secret plan."

Skyfire stared at the diminuitive decepticon. "What plan, Breaker?"

The minicon walked across the table before plopping down front and center. He gripped Skyfire's finger.

"Plan take over, beat up Megatron. Greedy. Be _big_ boss, king decepticon."

Skyfire chuckled. "That sounds like him. Some things never change."

"Megatron go boom boom, upside head. Stop plan!"

Skyfire glanced at the other two. "So where do I come in? Surely you know I won't rejoin the decepticons."

"You say that too quickly." Blitzwing countered. "Contrary to popular belief, we aren't all mindless goons."

"No. You're despots and killers. Some resume."

Astrotrain laughed. "Unicron take it, I like him! He's insolent."

Blitzwing wasn't as impressed. "You say you're a scientist. Believe me, your expertise would be needed on our side. Everyone isn't pleased with Megatron's leadership."

"You're suggesting something very dangerous here." Skyfire surmised. "Besides, backbiting and treachery seems to be standard decepticon behavior."

Blitzwing gave a nasty smile. "Well, I never said we didn't have agendas. However, there are those who are planning for the future even as we speak. Those with insight."

"The treachery of triple changers is legendary. Do I look like a fool, Blitzwing?"

"Bah. You speak of being a scientist. Would you believe I was a simple librarian before the war?"

Skyfire's mouth unit fell open. "I can't believe that!"

"It's true." Astrotrain confirmed. "And I was a regular dock worker. Hauling and loading. Every decepticon didn't have a glorious start."

Skyfire wondered at that. "I'd always assumed every decepticon started out in warfare."

"Wrong, wrong again!" Breaker interrupted with a loud beep. "Bad guess, be smart! No assume."

"Blows a hole in your theory, doesn't it, Skyfire?" Blitzwing was smug. "So I can guess your next question: how did we go from such unassuming lives to being evil incarnate?"

Skyfire folded his arms. "Something like that."

"I've been around a long time, Skyfire. Long enough to know the Quintessons. Astrotrain and I follow Megatron by choice, not because we're empty headed war mongers."

"But what are you following? So far his plans for a glorious empire aren't going anywhere."

"Typical autobot arrogance." Astrotrain was annoyed. "And Prime's plan for universal peace and harmony? For all, or only the select ones deemed worthy? You listen to too much propaganda."

"I'm not an autobot at the present time. While I question their actions, I approve of their goal."

"There's no such thing as a clean war, Skyfire. You weren't there. I lost too many friends and relatives. Sure, I wanted to believe the aristocracy cared about the common bot. But it was all a lie. And when the factions split, bots lost jobs and hope. Revolution had started, and the streets were littered with bodies."

"I...everyone is at fault." Skyfire faltered.

"Bots got fed up with restrictions on energon and the depressed economy." Astrotrain pressed. "So finally one day I was like, slag it. I joined the decepticons and never looked back. I wanted to take my life back for a change."

Skyfire's head dropped a little, as his optics darkened. "There must have been another way."

"What other way, Skyfire?" Blitzwing snapped. "At the time, decepticons were just a reactionary group. We fancied ourselves freedom fighters of the new republic."

"So...it started out differently." Skyfire stammered in amazement. "I had no knowledge of this."

"Took ice nap." Breaker beeped.

"Thanks for the update, Breaker." Skyfire was snide.

"Most welcome. Good help."

Blitzwing continued his tale. "As time went on and the violence escalated, it was difficult to tell good from evil. Autobots and decepticons alike were killed. Cybertron was nearly destroyed, sucked dry of energy and resources. Of course, you're probably aware of that part."

"Yes. Cybertron still hasn't recovered."

"And it won't, not without outsourcing of energy." Astrotrain supplied.

"You've given me much to think about, but I still don't see where I come in."

Blitzwing leaned forward as if in conspiracy. "There are those among us with long range visions of the future. For the benefit of Cybertron and potentially a new Empire."

"An Empire of power mad decepticons?"

"Don't be simplistic, Skyfire. If you're a scientist, your expertise could be useful in finding sources of energy to revive our world. Despite what you think of decepticons, you know energy drives the war."

"True."

"As far as ideals go, the original idea of decepticons was freedom, not war. Older decepticons were upgraded for warfare, and the younger ones were built for it. Did you know the autobot symbol was once one of slavery and shame?"

Skyfire stared at him sharply.

"Ah, you're too young for that. Astrotrain and I know of the golden age of Cybertron, and before that. Our perspective is different than the younger decepticons."

"You still joined them. What difference does all that make now?"

"He's not an autobot, no matter what sigil he wears." Astrotrain muttered to Blitzwing. "You play games, Skyfire. We want to return decepticons to their roots."

"Are you serious?"

Breaker beeped loudly. "Serious as pump attack. No lie! Trick Megatron."

Skyfire tapped his fingers on the table. "You're planning on betraying Megatron? He sent you here!"

"Keep your voice down." Astrotrain waved. "These slargs fear us now, but if they suspect treachery they'll turn us in."

"Are you all insane? Or do you think I'm a complete idiot?"

"Neither." Blitzwing stated. "Yes, Megatron sent us. However, he only knows we're ordered to bring you in. This conversation isn't happening. Do you understand me?"

Skyfire eyed him suspiciously. "Keep talking."

"Pretend that you're seduced into being a decepticon again. Astrotrain and I will back whatever story you tell Megatron. But he won't be easy to convince."

"I'm not killing any autobots, Blitzwing." Skyfire warned.

"You may not have to. Impress him with your scientific knowledge, tell him ideas for energy sources. If you do that, he may keep you from the front lines, at least for awhile. It may give us time to formulate a plan for his overthrow."

Skyfire rubbed his optics in weariness. "I can't believe I'm even considering this."

"Everyone's gotta have a purpose in life." Astrotrain was nonchalant. "What are you going to do? Flit around star systems and mope? Cart autobots around? Be alone with nowhere to call home, no one to be with? What's science going to get you on a cold night?"

Skyfire felt anger burn his processors. "You chose to be a killer long ago. I haven't!"

"I wasn't a killer at first. The war changed that. Don't you get it? I held dying friends in my arms. You can't understand, because you weren't there!" Astrotrain slammed the point home. "So don't act all high and mighty. The world went on while you slept under ice!"

Skyfire dropped his head again. "SHUT UP!!" a huge white fist crashed the table, toppling Breaker over the side.

The minicon clung to the edge and peeped. "Big Sky mad. No good, make superfist! Blames self."

The big jet shook with rage, eyes flickering wildly. "You think I don't know this? All those years, lost! If I'd have gone back...with Starscream...I would've chosen, would have been involved. I could have made a difference...everything would have been different! But because of my stubborn insistence that we survey a primitive planet, we were separated."

"Who's to say you wouldn't have joined the decepticons if you'd made it back to Cybertron? Or Starscream the autobots?" Astrotrain challenged.

"I don't know!" Skyfire still simmered. "I feel it was my fault..."

Blitzwing spared Astrotrain a look of triumph before putting a hand on Skyfire's arm. "As I said, the war changed everything. Of course we've done evil. The point is, we haven't forgotten what its like to be good. I'm not saying we can undo the past, but we can change the future."

"What about Starscream? Is he part of this attempted coup of yours?"

"He agrees with some of our ideas, but not necessarily the method. However, he makes too many tactical mistakes and pushes Megatron. One day it will cost him."

Skyfire made a fist. /No it won't!/ "Are you saying Megatron would kill a valued second in command?" he already knew the answer.

Astrotrain laughed. "Are you kidding? He'd sacrifice us all for his own ends. Which is why we have our own plans!"

Skyfire wearily rested his head on the table. "Just be quiet and let me think."

Breaker clambered across the table to him, patting a broad shoulder. "Not so bad. Join, come home! No autobot belong."

For the next few breems, nothing happened. Astrotrain and Blitzwing patiently waited out Skyfire's internal agony. Little Breaker watched him closely, quietly beeping.

Astrotrain grinned evilly across the table, his private comlick open. /He breaks, Blitzwing. We'll destroy his pain and feed every desire, all his rage...purpose and conquest!/

Blitzwing crossed his arms in silence, nodding in agreement. /He's the perfect foil to Megatron, and will have Starscream's support. The others will fall in line./

Astrotrain gazed at the white jet lustfully, licking his lips. /He's pretty...wonder if he's as wild as Starscream says?/

Blitzwing glanced down also, smiling. /That comes later, you freak. We'd better get him fully overcharged, though./

/Why, you think the two of us can't handle him?/

/Have you forgotten, Astrotrain? He may call himself an autobot or neutral, but he was born decepticon. And I intend to find out just how decepticon he really is!/

/Oh yeah./ Astrotrain nearly snickered, tapping his chin. /We might...blow some fuses!/

Skyfire sat up suddenly, his optics dark. "I've made a decision."

The two decepticons shrugged innocently, giving no clue to their thoughts. "It's your decision to make." Astrotrain appeared nonplussed. "We were just waiting."

Chugger, RazorCut and Strafe eased back into the main club lounge. They weaved through the crowd.

"I think we should've stayed on our ship." Strafe complained, his wings twitching nervously.

"I wanted to see what happened with Skyfire before we left the port." RazorCut replied. "Besides, I'd like to know what the deal is with Megatron."

"I radioed back to Thundercracker about the fight" Chugger peered around. "Everything's cleaned up. I don't see 'em anywhere."

"Wait, I think I see something. Skyfire's with those other two guys that broke up the fight. They look tough."

Chugger shook his head. "Astrotrain and BlitzWing, Megatron's goons. Bad news, bad news."

"Looks like Skyfire's pissed. But they're just talking." Strafe stretched his neck components to see better.

"I'll be right back!" RazorCut bolted away.

Chugger shouted after her. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Leaving a message." and with that, the curvy decepticon disappeared into the crowd.

**(The Decepticon underwater base, Earth.)**

"Megatron, I have an update on the Skyfire situation."

The decepticon leader sat back comfortably at his central dias. "Relay it, Thundercracker."

The blue seeker laughed heartily. "Seems like he got into a mysterious fight. Did really good, from what was said. He took out half the lounge area before they got him down."

"Impressive." Megatron admitted.

"I assumed the autobot wouldn't fight." Soundwave commented in his monotonous tone.

Starscream objected. "Really? I recall him bouncing you down a mountainface in the Aztecs."

"A miscalculation."

"You don't know his strength like I do. He-"

The bridge went silent. Starscream's compatriots smiled in amusement.

"Tell us of his...strength, Starscream." Megatron teased, his optics gleaming wickedly.

The seeker realized he'd said too much. His faceplace flushed purple with energon. "I've nothing more to say!"

Megatron turned away. "That would be a first. Thundercracker, have Blitzwing and Astrotrain arrived at the port yet?"

"Affirmitive. They're with Skyfire now."

"Excellent. Things are looking up." Megatron headed out. "I'll be in my quarters. Don't disturb me unless there's an update."

As soon as Megatron left, Starscream turned on his fellow seeker in disbelief. "You mean to tell me, Megatron sent those two _perverts_ to meet Skyfire?!"

Thundercracker shrugged, still laughing. "Don't yell at me about it!"

Skywarp sniggered. "Yeah, well, maybe they'll turn Skyfire permanently. If you know what I mean!"

Starscream glared his way. "Maybe I'll stuff your cockpit down your aft!" he screeched.

Thundercracker tapped a red wing. "Oh, I forgot to mention something, Screamer. They've got Breaker with them, too."

Red optics blazed crazily. "That...that...freaky minicon? What's Megatron thinking?! He'll transform into...into..."

Soundwave exploded into echoing, harmonic laughter.

"Shut up!"

The decepticons still waited an answer. Breaker finally grew impatient.

"No drama, tell choice! Stop dilemma."

"If only it were that easy." Skyfire paused, his expression tight. "All right. I'll join."

Astrotrain and Blitzwing approved, nodding. "Excellent!" Blitzwing declared. "And now-"

Breaker was estatic. He stood on the table and pointed at the ceiling, striking a pose. "Decepticons win! We number one, try harder!"

Skyfire could only blink in stupefication at the crazed minicon. The absurdity of his fate finally hit home, along with the enormity of his decision. And so he did what any sane mech would do under the circumstances.

He laughed.

Astrotrain looked worried at the hysterical mech. "Uh, you okay?"

"Unicron no." Skyfire suddenly stopped, his face a mask of anger. "I've just sold _myself _out, Astrotrain! All my friendships are gone now. The life I knew is over."

"No." the triple changer soothed. 'It's the only decision you could make. Think! If you stay with the autobots, no ground will be gained in the war. A standoff could last indefinitely."

Skyfire considered. "It is getting tiresome, the lack of conclusion. It's why I left them, despite having friends there."

"They shoot us, we shoot them. On and on. So what will you accomplish that way? Cybertron will be a husk at that point...we'll have to colonize other worlds."

"Point." Blitzwing added. "The life you knew ended nine million years ago. And despite your professed friendship with autobots, you left anyway."

Skyfire stared at his hands. "True. I've known no real satisfaction since awakening. I'm out of place, with no real home-"

Breaker rubbed his hand affectionately. "Home with us. We take care! No be cold."

The big jet managed a wry smile, poking the minicon. "I like you."

The minicon beeped in response, his visors brightening.

"I think you have a new friend." Blitzwing grinned. "And this night calls for a celebration!"

Skyfire disagreed. "Sorry, not in the mood."

/_You will be_!/ "Enough brooding, Skyfire. If everything falls into place, you'll be free to live whatever life you want eventually. But first things first." he motioned a waiter.

Astrotrain was smug. "Blitzwing knows all the best vintages of energon. Gourmet, you know?"

Skyfire found himself oddly interested in that. "Really? I wouldn't have thought-"

"You still make assumptions."

"I'm bound to be ignorant, Blitzwing. Blame it on my nine million year nap."

"You think too much, Skyfire...like all bots who function in analysis." Astrotrain stated. "Sometimes you just need to let it all...go."

Blue optics narrowed. "Know that I make this choice out of desperation."

"So you say." Blitzwing cracked. "The thirst for science is one thing, the hunger for a warm mainframe another. Every desire can be yours, no questions asked!"

Skyfire stared at him oddly, trying to catch the meaning.

Their conversation paused as the waiter brought energon in large mugs. The boxy, dark brown decepticon held out three fingers.

"Twenty credits. Sim Energon, pure grade. With a hint of mint."

Astrotrain paid up. "Thanks, bud. Keep the tip."

"You got it. Refills 30 percent over cover price...provided you last that long." laughing, the waiter returned to the bar area.

Skyfire sniffed at his mug. "Sim Energon? Are you insane!"

Breaker pulled his glass across the table. "Good. Get drunk now."

Skyfire dipped a finger and tasted. "Unbelievable, this stuff's fatal."

Astrotrain elbowed him. "Drink up. For Primus sake, live a little."

Blitzwing agreed, lifting his own mug. "Ah, the simple pleasures! Reminds me of the old days."

RazorCut approached the table in amusement, seeing Skyfire surrounded by decepticons. They didn't notice her until she was on top of them.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

They all stared in surprise. "RazorCut?" Skyfire was almost pleased to see her, still fiddling with his mug.

She leaned against the table. "You impress me, big guy. And a girl's gotta show when she's impressed."

"Ah, who are you?" Astrotrain wondered.

"A friend of flybot here." RazorCut winked. "Just wanted to see if you were okay from the fight."

Skyfire raised an optic ridge at her. "You didn't have anything to do with that, hmm?"

The curvy decepticon chuckled. "Nah, I took a few potshots at the crowd while you were occupied. Looked like you handled most of 'em until your friends here arrived."

Skyfire smiled, then. "I usually don't fight much."

"You could have fooled me. I never saw so many flying deceps in my life!"

Skyfire swished his finger in energon again. "Mass met velocity. Besides, I was pissed."

RazorCut laughed, her faceplate gleaming. "You're something else."

Blitzwing stared into his glass, smirking. "Remind me to thank your associates, RazorCut. I owe them."

"Surely."

"Am I missing something here?" Skyfire wanted to know, glancing between the two of them.

RazorCut leaned over the table. "Not a thing. I've still got a question of my own..."

"Heh, they want to be alone." Astrotrain sniggered. "Dim the lights."

She coughed and ignored him. "Anyway, like I was saying...what's the deal? You're hanging with my people-"

"Our people." Skyfire was tight, reminded of his decision.

Her optics glimmered. "Then why?" she pointed at his bare chestplate.

"It's a long story."

"You can tell me about it another time." She reached into a leg panel and handed him a small object. "Just a little something for you."

Skyfire took it in curiosity. "Signal disc?"

Breaker finally piped up, still cradling his mug. "Hot number! Booty call."

Astrotrain and Blitzwing laughed hysterically. Even Skyfire grinned at the small decepticon: "You're ridiculous."

RazorCut pointed a finger at Breaker, annoyed. "Stay out of this, pee wee...or I'll drop you down a sewage drain!"

"No pee wee. Big where counts!" the minicon stood and pointed at his groinplate, beeping wildly. Skyfire covered his mouth to keep from laughing again.

RazorCut sniffed. "Great. A tiny pervert. Will someone put him to bed, please?"

"He can't help it." Astrotrain was giggling, waving his mug. "Care to join us?"

"Some other time perhaps." RazorCut's optics flickered over the big jet again. "Call me sometime, handsome. I'm not hard to find in the right places." another wink.

Skyfire lurched a smile. "Maybe this night isn't a total loss after all."

"You know it." with a saucy turn, RazorCut disappeared into the crowd.

Blue optics watched her go. "That was a pleasant diversion."

"She's built right, that's for sure." Astrotrain agreed.

Breaker beeped. "No talk. Drink! Be drunk."

"Agreed." Blitzwing swigged his laced energon. "Perfect!"

Skyfire hesitated, then drank. The pure energon swirled in his mouth, sparking circuits everywhere. He felt tingly, strange. The room started to slant immediately.

Breaker struggled to lean his mug so that he could drink. Skyfire tipped it for him.

"No point in wasting good stuff, Breaker."

The minicon beeped happily. "Friend Sky help. Now be drunk!" small lips sipped thirstily.

"Mmm." Blitzwing savored his energon. "Smooth. I didn't think they could get it this refined here."

"Yeah, well." Astrotrain was already weaving. "Night's young...anything...is possible."

"This...this...I think you did this on purpose." Skyfire strained to talk. Circles whirled in his optics.

They drank another round, much to the waiter's shock. Many vorns and mugs later, the three decepticons leaned and swayed into each other at the table, talking stupidly.

"Now it's my turn...to say something. It's very important." Blitzwing slurred.

"Yeah, sure. What!" Skyfire wanted to know, optics crossed.

Blitzwing pointed into the air. "This...is what it has come to. And now that we know it, we can deal with it. For what it is!"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Astrotrain was bleary.

"Hell if I know. Ask somebody else. HIC."

"No no, wait wait." Skyfire shook his head dumbly. "Now, I is...no, was. A scientist. Listen to this, I'm gonna say something smart." he leaned foward.

"Okay, say something smart." Blitzwing thumped the table.

"Here it ish." Skyfire grinned like an idiot. "The universal entropy values encompass electromagnetic energy. This, in turn, shows dispersion of molecules, vis a vis thermonuclear ions-"

"I knew that!" Astrotrain declared drunkenly.

"Then" Skyfire stumbled along, "as entropy magnifies, the central universal cycles system re energizes itself. Then you get BOOM. Molecules activate in a thermal reaction, creatin' light an' energy. Theory of creation. You know, the big bang."

Breaker clapped from the table. "Good speech! Stupid, though."

Skyfire leaned crazily. "Yeah, but if it sounds smart, its good. Because no one can tell how dumb it is."

"Makes sense." Blitzwing agreed. "I guess?"

"Am I a decepticon yet?" Skyfire asked, sliding down in his seat.

"I think so HIC." Astrotrain leered at him. "You look good enough to eat."

A blue optic opened. "Watch it...I'm...savin' it for Starscream. No, its too late for that. 'Cause we already did the nasty, lots of times."

Blitzwing giggled stupidly. "I think Screamer's gettin' some from Thundercracker..."

"He better HIC not be." Skyfire weaved again. "An' you been looking at me, Astrotrain. All night. I know it!"

"Yeah, so what?" the triple charger admitted. "Your the only bastard around here, good lookin' as me HIC."

Skyfire smiled nastily. "So you think I'm hot, huh?"

Astrotrain traced his lips with a finger. "Damn straight...I love big afts."

There was a splash. Breaker had fallen into his drink, splattering energon across the table.

"Crap." Blitzwing could barely see, staring at the struggling minicon. "Guess someone should fish him out."

Skyfire stuck a finger out. "Climb up, Breaker."

The drunk minicon clutched the white hand desperately, slipping back into the mug. "HIC. Much wetness!"

Skyfire hiccuped boredly. "Well, you've gotta hold on first!" he lifted his hand again. Breaker made it out this time.

"I am SoooOOOOooo high." Blitzwing declared, his head spinning like a top.

Astrotrain laughed, splattering more energon. "I did that one time, an' my head got stuck backwards."

Skyfire made a stupid face. "Wait a lil' bit now. I'm gonna try that." he turned his shoulders and held his head straight.

Breaker was sitting in a puddle of energon. "Silly Sky. You spin head, not body! Do like Blitzwing."

"Yeah. Right."

The night degenerated from drunken stupor to open groping and suggestive topics. Overloaded systems and heated processors contributed to loose tongues and hidden desires. The group didn't go unnoticed by the other amused customers. They watched and speculated on who would get lucky first.

Skyfire was nearly sideways in the booth. "I haven't felt this damn good in millions of years."

Blitzwing had a hand on his knee unit. "Never had Sim energon before? I can tell."

"Yeah, well..." blue optics flickered erratically. "I had some pretty good stuff before, but nothing like this."

Astrotrain was propped behind Skyfire, cradling his shoulders. "Told you to stop thinking, Sky. By Unicron, you've had enough to drop three normal bots. Still awake, hm?"

"Yeah, kind of...buzzy." Skyfire managed. "Feel great, though..."

A silvery purple hand gently caressed his cockpit. "We'll make you feel even better." Astrotrain purred. "There are many pleasures to be had among the Decepticons."

"Your touch feels nice." Skyfire rubbed Astrotrain's arm absently.

"You find me attractive?"

"Yeah, I've been looking at you all night, too. Nice beauty mark, that head stripe."

"Thank you. May I compliment you also on your gorgeous optics?"

"I've...been alone a long time." Skyfire admitted, shifting a little. "The autobots were kind to me, but I still felt disconnected somehow."

Blitzwing eased closer, stroking Skyfire's thigh. "Did they offer you comfort to go with that kindess? Or were you just a convenience to their cause?"

"I'm not sure." Skyfire frowned. "At first I made the decision to join, but then-"

"They took you for granted." Astrotrain supplied, still soft stroking the big jet. "A pity your obvious talents were wasted merely towing them around."

"Yes." Skyfire was annoyed. "I was no more than a glorified taxi. They'd call on me to pull their afts out of the fire when things got hot, but not often. Wheeljack was their main scientist, but he had no finesse wtih his methods. Besides, there was no real lab on the ark. The facilities were crude. There was little else for me to do, so often I would leave them and go exploring."

Blitzwing took Skyfire's hand and kissed it. Blue optics brightened at the brazen caress.

"I think" said Blitzwing, "that the autobots are idiots. You might find our science lab to be quite...advanced." he nipped along Skyfire's arm with playful bites.

"What are you saying?" Skyfire felt foggy, caught in a drunken twilight.

Astrotrain kept massaging him from behind. "Only that you'll be surprised at the difference. Starscream himself did many modifications, but he hasn't been motivated to pursue scientific interests anymore."

"Not like the old days." Skyfire brooded.

Astrotrain licked a white shoulder softly. "Perhaps the proper bot could motivate him again."

Skyfire sighed wistfully, remembering. "Perhaps."

Another heated kiss, this time on the back of Skyfire's head. "It's time to enjoy life." Astrotrain murmured lustfully. "Stop condemning yourself for the past. Stay with us, and never be lonely again. Everything...and anything will be yours."

Skyfire felt dizzy and exhilarated, circuits bubbling with hot energon. His spark hungered, rejecting the cold and loneliness.

As if reading the thought Blitzwing stroked his face, purring a deep, smooth tone. "Beautiful and intelligent. Go to Starscream or stay with us, as you will. Your days will be exciting, your nights hot."

And with that, he dove in for a kiss.

Skyfire pulled him in hungrily, capturing his mouth. Cockpits touched, rubbing spark.

Breaker squeezed between large bodies and smiled. "Ready for bed!"

end Chap. 1


	2. Autobots and Confusion

submission dated 3-31-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

CHAPTER TWO

Autobots and Confusion

(The Ark, autobot headquarters)

Optimus and Wheeljack were playing electronic chess on Teletran One when Prowl rolled through. "Optimus, I've picked up some disturbing transmissions"  
Prime turned off the game immediately. "Something to do with the decepticons?"

Prowl changed to robot mode. "Yes, but its more than that. You aren't going to like this. It involves Skyfire."

Wheeljack adjusted his seat. "Is he alright? I've been worried since he took off a week ago."

Prowl wasn't sure how to answer that. "I'd rather not speculate, but I think there should be a general meeting. You might want to call everyone in."

"It's that serious?" Optimus was worried. "I know we had a disagreement about some things, but I'd hoped to talk to him before too much distance made things difficult."

Prowl didn't appear optimistic. "It may be too late already."

"Why?"

"According to the transmissions he was in the company of decepticons. And not as a captive."

Optimus and Wheeljack gawked in shock.

"So what's the show?" Sunstreaker shrugged to his twin as everyone took a seat.

"Don't know, bro." Sideswipe looked around at the gathering autobots. "It must be big, everyone got called in."

"I was looking at a perfectly good movie." Ironhide complained. "And just got to the good part, too."

Ratchet laughed. "Quit griping. I copied it to disk so you won't miss a thing!"

Prowl stood alongside Optimus in front of the assembly. "Okay, everybody. Quiet! We've got a major announcement here."

The group quieted. Optimus stood forward and began.

"Autobots, some disturbing news has been discovered about Skyfire. We've intercepted scrambled transmissions that Prowl had decoded. It seems as though he was seen in the company of decepticons recently."

The room exploded into noise, as everyone voiced their opinions.

"I don't believe it." Ironhide said in his trademark drawl. "He couldn't...would he?"

Sideswipe leaped to his feet. "I knew he'd turn. Gone straight back to his deceptibuddies!"

"But where's the proof?" Jazz wanted to know. "He might be under the influence or something!"

"It's a bunch of bull." Brawn folded his arms stubbornly. "No way!"

"Yeah, I'm not buying it either." Windcharger shook his head. "Makes no sense."

Powerglide shrugged helplessly. "He seemed okay, but what did we ever know about him. Really?"

"Maybe Starscream's behind this?" Blaster wondered. "I mean-"

"I was never around him that much." Cosmos commented. "Seemed a little arrogant to me."

"There could be a medical reason. The ice might have damaged his brain?" Ratchet speculated.

"Grimlock say everyone stupid. Skyfire good guy, only one bigger than dinobots."

Sideswipe yelled at him. "So? What's his size got to do with anything, you dumb dino."

"Bro, I kinda liked the dude." Sunstreaker shrugged. "Something don't add up. Why would he turn now?"

"He sure saved my neck more than once." Bumblebee agreed.

"Appearances are often skin deep." Tracks stated. "Still, we need to know more."

"I certainly know what it's like to be misjudged and accused." Mirage was sullen.

"Maybe he was lonely. I don't think he ever fit in here." Beachcomber sighed. "Bots do desperate things."

"Well I agree with Sideswipe!" Smokescreen bellowed. "He's been acting screwy since that fight with Optimus."

"What fight? Nobody tell Swoop about fight."

"So everyone that argues with Optimus becomes a traitor?" Hound shouted back. "Get your logic circuits checked!"

"Sludge not know what Sludge believe."

"Please, PLEASE!" Optimus shouted, holding out his hands. "Everyone settle down. Prowl has more information."

When everyone finally quieted, Prowl continued. "Apparently Skyfire went to Burdoki 5 for unknown reasons. He spent time with a female decepticon at a club. After that he got into a huge fight with several patrons. Astrotrain and Blitzwing showed up and helped out."

The disgruntled autobots murmured in response.

"Helped OUT?" Ironhide couldn't believe.

Prowl continued. "The three of them were there with an unidentified mincon. They got drunk and then left. This all occurred a day ago."

The room was silent as everyone mulled that over.

"This gets weirder by the minute." Jazz finally commented.

"Uhh. Grimlock no like the sound of that."

"And why would Skyfire be in a dive like that?" Blaster wondered. "The worst scum in the galaxy hang out there!"

Optimus picked up the conversation. "As you can see, autobots, we have a serious problem. We need to contact Skyfire, find out what's going on in his head. And if the worst has happened, if he's defected...then we need to make changes in codes and security. And officially strike him from the autobot ranks."

Hound stood up. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves, Prime? Sure, that report sounds bad...but there could be something going on we don't know about."

Prime considered. "It's possible he's being forced...I'd like to think so. But the brawling and association with unknown decepticons concerns me. Most condemming is the fact that no one made him go there in the first place."

"The information does seem bizarre." Tracks admitted. "I say we get in touch with Skyfire before any decision is made."

"Like, how?" Wheeljack wondered. "This is crazy...it's not like we can flag him down!"

Inferno crossed his thick arms. "We can use a signal coded with his name and pyrotechnics. Should work. At least get his attention."

"An interesting idea, Inferno." Optimus agreed.

"If you ask me, Skyfire bein' a headcase is about heat. And I'm the expert on all kinds of fire."

"What are you talking about?"

"This ain't about being autobot or decepticon, if ya ask me. It's about spark. And he's all messed up."

Skyfire sprawled across a huge bed in a tangle of limbs. He was sore, stiff and achy. Muscle cables protested at the slightest motion. And his ports were killing him. Especially the one in the back...

The scent of copulation fluid and body oil hit his nose like a wave. Still not completely online, he wondered at the loss of speech to say anything. Was his vocalizer strained?

His sensitve wings were nearly in pain from overstimulation. He managed to fold them carefully without causing any undue pressure. His mouth had a most...interesting and familiar taste inside. And something very, very firm.

"Nnth...oh yeah, Sky...do that thing...with your mouth again." a moan.

Brilliant blue optics snapped open in silence. Skyfire discovered the reason for his lack of speech...a pleasure unit filled his mouth. It was thick, flexilble, and...

"Ghlph!"

A snicker. "That tickles, Sky."

Skyfire pulled the protrusion from his mouth and edged to an elbow. "Mm...ah, good morning." he licked copulation fluid from his lips.

Astrotrain looked up at him dazedly. "Good morning yourself. How's your mainframe doing?"

Skyfire rubbed his optics. "I can barely move and my brain box crackles with static."

"aah" Blitzwing shifted next to him from the other side. His visor flickered on. "I knew our association would prove delightful."an arm draped heavily over Skyfire's hip joint. He trailed a finger along the jet's thigh and licked it.

"I like remembering how you taste."

Skyfire shivered briefly at the sweet sensations, his body remembering from the night before. And then he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's...Breaker?"

"Oh, he was all over." Astrotrain smirked, propped against metallo pillows. "And all in."

"Say what?" Skyfire strained to focus after the previous night's activities. His body continued to ache with pleasure.

Blitzwing stretched against the big jet heavily. "Astrotrain, you got any flashstick? I've got one helluva buzz."

"Yeah, sure." Astrotrain pulled a flashstick from his side panel. A flick of his thumb sparked against it, making a light. "Here."

"Thanks" Blitzwing reached across Skyfire and puffed. Skyfire blearily wondered where Breaker had gotten to.

"Don't worry, you'll know in a minute." Astrotrain stroked his cockpit with both hands, trailing sensation in the touch.

Skyfire shivered. "S'good, Astrotrain, but take it easy...I've got...a lot of sensors there."

"Heh, I know. Primus, you're hung." Red optics glanced down. Their pleasure units tangled between them.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Skyfire replied with a nasty grin. "Now is someone going to tell me where Breaker is?"

"Patience." Blitzwing purred from behind him. He was still enjoying his smoke.

Suddenly they all heard muted beeps. Skyfire was about to angle back to look before a most delicious sensation filled certain circuits. Sweet pulses of energy shocked his system down through his ports. And his pleasure unit swelled...he pulled himself and cried out as powerful turbines blew gales of hot air.

Astrotrain and Blitzwing were all too willing to help. Blitzwing stroked Skyfire's wings furiously, driving him over the edge while Astrotrain fisted Skyfire over his pleasure unit. He didn't last long. The huge jet let out a yell, his wings flapping wildly as walls were scorched from turbo force.

Interface lines released and connected ports, fusing all three in a union of frenzied sensation. Thrusters and engines alike came to total overload as sensory systems maxed out...

Explosion. Reboot.

With a gigantic hollow thud they all collapsed on the floor, optics flickering and going dark.

Skyfire wondered if he'd died and been possessed by Unicron. Based on the way he felt a matrix must have shredded his central processors. At first he thought his optics had blown until he realized Blitzwing's arm was blocking his vision. They were a complete mess, sticky with fluids and tangled in metallo mesh bedsheets.

Astrotrain tried to gather his scattered thoughts. He was face down over Skyfire. "Ah...frag it..." his abused sensors quit and shut down. Head smoking, he immediately went offline.

The white jet goaned in exhaustion, stroking Astrotrain's decepticon symbols. He angled his face to Blitzwing. "Mind...telling...me...what kind of...interface was THAT?!"

"This." a snickering Blitzwing held up a gooey, large vibrator in the palm of his hand.

"Still...don't...get...it..." Skyfire stared, his optics unfocused.

"Hk...yes...you...did...then we all got it." the triple changer fell unconscous, grinning like a fool.

"What?"

Clicking sounds. The "vibrator" transformed into Breaker. The sticky, dripping minicon was quite proud of himself. "Big Sky, very good. Pop your cog, rock your world!"

Blue optics went round as plates.

Breaker hopped from Blitzwing's hand and clambered over Skyfire. His pleasure unit stuck out stiffly, pointed straight at the jet's face.

"Lots of nice places to hide, tickle. Warm!"

Skfyfire groaned. "Your alt mode...is a vibrator?"

Crazed beeping. "Yes, much! Breaker blow Sky."

Skyfire's expression was priceless. With a shudder and heave, he passed out over Blitzwing.

Breaker snuggled between warm bodies. "Love cluster fuck."

To be continued 


	3. Revelations

submission dated 4-6-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 3 Revelations

Jazz and Prowl retreated to their private quarters in the Ark. Neither one could recharge or rest well, with discussion about Skyfire dominating talk among the autobots.

Prowl seemed somewhat more relaxed than his bondmate. He sighed impatiently from bed, while Jazz paced the room and fretted.

"Hey, bot. How about coming over here and giving me some attention? My circuits are going cold!"

"Hm?" Jazz was distracted. "Sorry. It's just...I can't believe Skyfire would turn against us."

Prowl crooked a finger. "Come here a minute."

With a heavy sigh, Jazz sat next to his significant other. "I'm not being a drama bot about this, but-"

A pat. "Yeah, I know. It's hard to wrap your processors around." Prowl was silent a moment before continuing. "I was thinking about something Beachcomber said today."

"You mean the part about not fitting in. Mirage kind of said the same thing."

"Mirage gets on my circuit breakers. If anyone would turn decepticon without looking back, it would be him."

"We're talking about Skyfire here, though."

Prowl held his mate close. "I'm not as close to him as you are, so maybe it doesn't strike me the same way. If it's true, his motives baffle me."

"What could they possibly offer him that he can't get here? He had a place to stay, company-"

"What else, Jazz? He was out of place. He joined the decepticons out of misguided friendship. Then he joined us out of desperation, because we were the only alternative. Sure, he despises the decepticon way. But I don't think he feels appreciated much here, either."

"I can follow most of that."

"Everything he knew is different now. At least we all had the fortune to revive together. He was immediately thrown into a crazy situation."

Jazz made a fist. "So you're saying its acceptable if he turns?"

Prowl's optics flashed dangerously. "No. If he's gone bad, then he gets the same treatment as the other decepticons. I'm sorry, Jazz. I have to consider all the possibilities." he stroked his bondmate on the cheekplate.

"Damn." Jazz sighed. "I'm really hoping we're wrong here. Deep down, I can't help but think he's a good bot."

"Even good bots can change, Jazz." Prowl warned. "Temptations are everywhere. And we all have weaknesses."

Kiss. "I've got a weakness of my own." Jazz squeezed Prowl's hand.

"Hm." the security officer nuzzled. "Time for a little weakness right now." shiny white hands massaged.

Jazz was still distracted. "I've got to talk to him at least."

Prowl sighed, slightly exasperated at his uncooperative mate. "Assuming he'll tell you anything. The argument he had with Prime might be a factor in all this."

"What was that all about, anyway? Hound told me Skyfire was upset about our methods?"

Prowl pulled his mate up on the bed. "It's an interesting take..."

A similar conversation was taking place many stellar cycles away at a disreputable spaceport. Skyfire, Blitzwing and Astrotrain struggled to recover from their night of excess. Strained processors and relays were still not up to function, along with several sore ports.

Breaker was doing fine however. Beeping happily, he gave everyone a good cleaning as they sat and talked. The minicon hopped from shoulder to shoulder, removing grime from the tiniest crevices.

His efforts didn't go unappreciated. Blitzwing stretched an arm and rotated it. "Ah, you do excellent work, Breaker. I haven't moved this arm so well in many vorns."

Astrotrain extended a leg, satisfied with a pop of loosening muscle cables. "Hmm. Good...I could still use a nice, hot silicone bath though."

Skyfire flicked his wings lazily, easing cramping sensors. "I thought we were in a hurry to get to Megatron?"

Breaker beeped, jumping on his leg. "No hurry. Breaker clean, so cluster fuck again!"

Skyfire held his head. "I think I'll pass, Breaker."

Blitzwing likewise groaned. "Agreed...I'm not trying to fry my central processors. I can only imagine what Hook will say when we return."

Astrotrain grunted, his arms dangling over his knees. "That sadistic assbot? I try to avoid his table when I can."

"Can't trust him as a medic?" Skyfire wondered, despite his aching brain box.

"He's capable enough, but don't get him mad. Frenzy popped off one time and woke up with his head pointed the wrong way."

"How do the decepticons function at all?" Skyfire didn't understand. "Is there any real structure other than Megatron being in charge?"

"It's pretty fluid most of the time." Blitzwing replied. "Megatron has his favorites. They get leeway despite not being high up on the food chain."

Skyfire pointed at the triple changers. "Where do you two come in?"

Astrotrain gave an echoing laugh. "We're in the fold and respected for our power. We follow orders efficiently, so he leaves us alone for the most part."

Blitzwing was smug. "Still, he handles us carefully...as well he should. The others follow him out of fear or greed, but we merely choose to do so. And unlike the others, we have no real fear of him. A marriage of expediency, you might say."

"He seems to see conspiracy in every corner. Not without merit."

Astrotrain pointed at the jet. "You're like us in many ways, Skyfire. We heard about the fiasco at the artic circle. Do you know you're the only transformer outside of Prime that's tossed Megatron? Believe me, that made an impression on the others."

"I was angry. I told him I wouldn't follow his orders." Skyfire was bitter. "What a joke! Now I go to do just that."

"Different circumstance. Now you're in a position to make some changes, instead of towing the company line."

Skyfire turned to Astrotrain. "You said we're alike. In what way, I don't see it at all."

"You have intelligence and don't intimidate. Those are attributes that give Megatron the most trouble. He wants war mongers and idiots. They're easy to frighten and manipulate. Add to that your physical strength...it makes you hard to deal with."

Skyfire was deep in thought. "You may have a point. It explains a lot about his relationship with Starscream."

"Ha. Screamers no follower-"

"No, but he plays dangerous games trying to draw Megatron out. As you stated, it will cost him."

"It already has." Blitzwing murmured.

"What!"

The triple changers shared a glance. "He spends considerable time in med bay sometimes. Then he comes out all nice and shiny like nothing happened. No one talks, but scuttlebut says Soundwave knows."

Blue optics flashed weirdly. "Perhaps he and I should...talk." the tone was icy, mechanical.

Breaker finally piped up, pausing his polishing. "Sky kick aft?"

Skyfire folded his arms angrily. "Sky kick much aft, if Sky finds out what happened."

The minicon beeped in excitement. "Then, Breaker help! Got power."

Skyfire sighed. "Somehow, I doubt that."

Blitzwing chuckled. "He's a triple changer too. But his second alt mode is quite the opposite of the first one."

Skyfire remembered their wild interface. "For all our sakes, I hope so. What is it?"

Astrotrain tapped the minicon. "Okay, show him. Careful, now!"

"Me show!" Breaker transformed...into a sphere.

Skyfire put his hands out, shrugging. "And?"

"Touch him." Astrotrain directed. "But very, very gently."

Curious, Skyfire barely tapped the minicon sphere with a finger. Energy crackled around his hand.

"I still don't see-"

Blinding white electrons danced in his optics. Hydraulics seized, relays overloaded and his central processor slowed to a crawl. He collapsed on the floor, optics dark.

Breaker returned to bot mode. "Friend Sky! Okay?" he patted the huge jet.

"D...d...destabilizer." Blue optics flickered back online. "You sneaky little-" he sat up slowly.

Breaker thumped his chest. "See. Told you, have power!"

Astrotrain helped him up. "And that was just a light charge."

Skyfire looked at the minicon with new appreciation. "I'd love to examine you, Breaker. How someone your size could completely immobilize me is impressive."

"Can do bigger, too!"

"What?!"

Blitzwing lit himself another flashstick. "Hm. Breaker can absorb all transient energy and redirect it, or shut it off."

"Ah." Blue optics flickered with fascination. "It explains his two opposite alt modes. One pleasure, one pain."

Astrotrain laughed. "You are a scientist. Most bots would be fretting about seeing Megatron, but all you want to do is examine Breaker!"

"I despise Megatron, in more ways than you can know."

Breaker beeped, tapping his leg. "Kick aft! No like Megatron either. Loud, pushy!"

"You aren't alone in that assessment, Skyfire." Blitzwing puffed his smoke. "It's time for reorganization. You might be surprised at the number of decepticons that would throw in with us."

"But they're afraid to, and rightfully so." Astrotrain added. "We don't hold the advantage...yet."

Skyfire glanced at his chronometer. "When are we leaving, by the way? I'm surprised Megatron hasn't tried to contact us."

"He's in no hurry for some odd reason. Besides, our ship won't be refuelled for another hour."

"Why can't we just fly back ourselves?"

"Subspace stations are down for maintance until tomorrow. And I doubt any of us has the range for a one way trip to earth otherwise."

Skyfire had to laugh. "Pretty ridiculous. Three space shuttles that need a ship!"

Astrotrain licked a finger. "Well, we could always do the A train...heh."

"I don't think so!"

"C'mon, Skyfire." the triple changer snerked. "It'll be fun...maybe work out some soreness..."

Skyfire stared in disbelief. "Is that all you think about, Astrotrain?"

"Only when I'm around you. Besides, you're the only bot to handle us both and still be conscious the next day."

Blitzwing snickered. "Oh, I can see it now...we'll all land on earth...connected...they'll talk about us for years!"

"I can see why you two don't mix too well with the others!"

"Only a few, only a few..." Blitzwing was serene, remembering. "There are certain decepticons we favor. Want to know what the A train is?"

Skyfire closed his optics briefly. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"Hot stuff." Breaker quipped.

"You interface while flying in shuttle mode. Belly to belly, ports pulsating and-"

"I get the picture!"

"The pressure of turbos against hot skin...then you dive when the energon rushes to your cogs...what a feeling!"

Astrotrain was dreamy. "Then your gyros burst in flight doing spinners. Messy, but not bad. Damn, I need a flashstick now." he lit up.

The minicon chirped. "Breaker be between everybody. One time make them crash, feel so good!"

Skyfire groaned. "Primus save me from sex fiend decepticons."

An hour later they boarded their ship. The three transformers sat at the helm.

"Feels strange to me." Skyfire commented. "I'm not used to staring at another cockpit."

"It does take away the excitement of flight." Blitzwing agreed.

"Like sensory deprivation." Skyfire added, seating himself. He traced the controls.

Astrotrain punched in their destination. "Have you figured out your official speech for Megatron? It better be good."

"I plan to keep it simple. That way there's less chance that something can go wrong."

"As long as you're convincing. If this fails, he won't take you back a second time."

Blitzwing brooded. "We've come too far for our plans to be foiled. Perhaps you can use your dispute with Optimus as a reason."

"I was thinking along the same lines."

"So what happened? Word reached us it was a major blowup."

Skyfire sat back in his seat. "It really didn't start that way. Wheeljack and I were working on energy regulation disks that transformers of both factions could use. It was my idea, originally. Wheeljack wasn't too keen about it, since Optimus hadn't given approval."

"Optimus Prime no like decepticons. Not help." Breaker chirped, seated on Astrotrain's shoulder.

"No. I'd asked Wheeljack to keep it between us until improvements could be made. Anyway, it was a moot point when our makeshift lab exploded. Cracked disk shells were everywhere. When Optimus found out what we were doing, he was pretty angry. Wheeljack tried to explain the intent. Prime shouted him down about aiding enemies, and that the decepticons would never agree to use such devices."

"Much as I hate to agree, they probably wouldn't." Blitzwing commented.

"It was too soon. The disks weren't even that usable without improvements, so Prime just assumed the idea wouldn't work. Everyone's too conditioned to war to see past their nose. It was only a proposal I was working on. I wasn't expecting universal peace. But Prime wouldn't listen."

"Let me guess, it got out of hand after that." Astrotrain surmised.

"True. The argument escalated. Don't get me wrong, Prime's a noble leader. He cares about his troops, and has strength and compassion. But I don't idolize him like the others do. I respect his authority, but it doesn't intimidate me. So we argued. Other autobots overheard us and were shocked. Red Alert accused me of usurping Prime's position as autobot leader. It was ridiculous, of course. Leading the autobots was the furthest thing from my mind."

"These disks...what would they do?" Blitzwing wondered.

"The war is fueled by hunger for energy sources. I felt the first step would be to improve the overall energy efficiency of all transformers. We would be less reliant on energon."

"A very...interesting concept. But?"

"There's a price to be paid for energy reduction. Core processors would reduce in speed, as would reaction time and brain function. As I said, the disks weren't usable yet. But even that wasn't where the argument escalated."

"Experimentation." Astrotrain grinned.

Skyfire was surprised. "Yes...I had a more radical theory I was willing to test, but I needed a subject to work on."

"I can see where this is going. No way the autobots would agree to something like that!"

"I needed to see if our physiology could be improved, to where we could absorb external energy and retain it in our capacitors. If so, it would solve the weakness problem. But the suggestion was an error on my part...Optimus went ballistic."

Blitzwing whistled. "You're quite a radical, Skyfire."

"I never thought so. But among the autobots, if you don't agree with Prime you have an 'agenda'. Their hopeless loyalty is hard to deal with."

"I can see where they might not trust you, the more you talk."

"Oh?"

"You sound like a true flyer. And flyers don't like to be grounded by restrictions, even ones they agree with."

"Still, it was just an idea. It wasn't like I was planning on grabbing an autobot and dismembering him! But hysteria went off the charts after that. I was accused of being a decepticon spy all over again."

"Optimus called you that?" Blitzwing was genuinely surprised.

"No, but others did. I was called an 'evil' bot. It was crazy, worse than having an army of insecticons yapping at your audios. It was like being in the dark ages, when any new idea was shot down for blasphemy."

"Sounds like it was all downhill from there."

"It was. Then Optimus challenged my priorities and loyalty, talking about how they'd taken me in when I was lost, giving me a home." blue optics blazed bright in rage. "As if I were a charity case!"

"Incredible. Who says the great Optimus doesn't have cracks in his armor?" Astrotrain sniggered.

"That blew it for me. I cut loose, telling Prime to get himself another high speed taxi. I didn't need any of them. If they wanted to discount my ideas, fine. I'd find someone else to appreciate what I could do!" a fist slammed down on contol panels.

Breaker chirped. "Big Sky mad again. Like in club!"

"Take it easy, before you knock us off course." Astrotrain punched some buttons. "Sounds like you really told him off."

Skyfire continued, his optics muted. "I tore off my autobot symbol and threw it at him. I think he was genuinely shocked. Told him it had been real. I stormed out of the ark and flew off, never looking back."

"Did any of them follow you? I know how autobots think, they don't let anything go."

"The aerialbots and Powerglide followed me in the air, trying to talk me down. I didn't want to hear it. I was too angry and frustrated. Something in me wasn't right...I burned in rage. So instead of attacking them, I went into orbit."

The great jet sighed, covering his faceplate. "Maybe something is wrong with me. I'm too angry all the time now. That was never the case before."

Astrotrain rubbed a white shoulder, soothing. "You repressed too long to fit in. And then there's personal stuff not resolved."

"You talking about Starscream again? Why?"

"Because we see how you get when his name is mentioned."

A sigh. "What's this about him and ThunderCracker?"

"I knew you'd remember that." Blitzwing replied. "It may not seem so, but they're pretty close. They comfort each other, you know? Lonely."

"I...know the feeling."

"I could give you a list of all the interfacing decepticons, but most of it is just kicks. Megatron doesn't care who's doing it with who, as long as efficiency is maintained."

Blue optics flickered again. "And who is he doing it with?"

"On a regular basis? Word is, its Soundwave." Blitzwing snorted. "Figures he'd bang the number one suckup."

"Soundwave suck." Breaker held his nose. "Not sexy."

Even Astrotrain found it distasteful. "Yeah...Megatron's got pretty lousy taste when it comes to lovers. Did you know he and Shockwave got it on, way back in the day?"

Skyfire twitched at that. "Ugh."

"Yeah. I wonder if old Megs gets his optics checked regularly."

Skyfire couldn't let something in his mind go. "You said most of the deceps interface for kicks. Anyone bonded?"

Astrotrain winked. "Haven't figured it out yet?"

"Huh?" optics wide, Skyfire glanced at Blitzwing.

The decepticon tank laughed. "Really, Skyfire. For such an intelligent bot you can be so slow."

A chuckle. "You're right. Dumb me. Who else?"

"There's some really strange pairs running around, that's for sure." Astrotrain patted his head in thought.

"Like who?"

"Runamuck and Dirge. RazorClaw and Hook. Mixmaster and Wildrider. Swindle and Skywarp hooked up recently, and Frenzy bonded DeadEnd. We heard that Octane nabbed Shrapnel. Motormaster and Bombshell hold hands. And those are just the ones we know about!"

Skyfire made a face. "You're right, that's weird."

"Eh, you spark who you spark. I gave up a long time ago trying to figure it out."

Skyfire held his aching chestplate. "No, it never makes sense." a pause. "So why haven't you given me my nice, shiny new purple emblem?"

Blitzwing looked through the scope at the stars. "That honor belongs to Megatron."

to be continued 


	4. Initiation

submission dated 4-7-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 4 Initiation

**(The Decepticon underwater base, Earth.)**

There was much anticipation of Skyfire's return among the decepticons. He was still considered an enigma with great potential. Reaction was mixed regarding the motive and trust factor.

One decepticon in particular was anxious for answers. An ambitious, scheming decepticon with intimate ties to Skyfire's past. In the privacy of his quarters, Starscream fretted. Thundercracker tried in vain to settle his nervous partner.

"Unicron take it, Starscream. Will you calm down?" Thundercracker soothed, gently tracing fingertips along sensitive red wings. The other seeker visibly tried to control himself.

"I'm fine, Thundercracker. But this...rankles me. After being adamant so long about the autobots, now he switches sides? I don't know what to make of it."

Thundercracker continued his gentle massage. "Maybe he's finally come to his senses and realizes the autobots aren't perfection and virtue."

"No, I know him too well. Something else is driving this! I can feel it." vents flexed, exhaling hot air.

"Okay, that's enough" Thundercracker nearly dragged his lover into their sitting area. He pulled Starscream down on a bench. "I have no idea why you're so worked up over this. Or do I?"

Ruby optics glimmered. "No, it's not what you think. Don't you think it will be awkward, having him here again?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Thundercracker tilted Starscream's chin to his own. "You know how I feel, Screamer. But every time that jet's name comes up you go into overload."

"It...it's the past, Cracker." Starscream used his pet name. "I know you doubt my commitment, but believe me when I say Skyfire and I are history."

A gleaming black hand stroked Starscream's head. "Are you sure? I get the impression you're still stuck on him."

"No! No, I was confused before. Back when I thought he'd join us voluntarily."

Thundercracker pulled his seeker close. "I don't think he had a clue about us the last time, Starscream. He joined because of you, politics be damned."

"I thought I could make him understand! He betrayed me, left me-"

Thundercracker held tighter. "Stop this, I mean it! Be honest with me, Starscream. I'd rather have ugly truth over lovely lies."

Starscream settled into the embrace. "I don't know. Forgive me." his voice dropped. "I care about you, Thundercracker. You know this. It's a rare thing when we have time for something other than war."

"I wish for simpler things sometimes, too. Before the conflict started."

"It seems so long ago." Starscream drifted off, optics dim.

Thundercracker didn't like the direction his thoughts were taking him. "Is that why you won't bond with me?"

Starscream sat up. "What? No, I don't follow you."

"I think you do." Thundercracker fidgeted. "It's because of Skyfire, isn't it?"

"Why do you keep bringing him up?!"

Sleek black fingers traced a golden cockpit. "Our interfaces have been wonderful...but I want more, Starscream. My spark hungers, feeling yours."

"Mine...hungers also." Starscream admitted. "But-"

"I know it's damaged, love." Thundercracker kissed softly. "Mine is fractured. We should heal each other, don't you think?"

Starscream returned the embrace. "I need time to think."

Thundercracker pushed away, annoyed. "You've been thinking for two years, Starscream. I'm running out of patience. Either you want to be with me or you don't!"

Starscream heaved a little. "I need to know if my bond with Skyfire is extinguished. What else would you have me do? I never lied about that."

"Bonds don't extinguish, you know that!"

"Time and distance have made it weak."

"Yeah? Don't think for a moment he won't try again!"

"I don't care what he tries for." Starscream pulled the blue seeker into his arms again. "I'm so tired, Thundercracker. Tired of being frustrated in my ambitions, tired of this agony in my spark. It never seems to go away and I have no idea why. I ache with cold."

Thundercracker kissed him again, more deeply this time. "Come on." the rich voice purred as he led Starscream to the bedroom. "Let me warm you."

Astrotrain, Blitzwing and Skyfire walked carefully along polished hallways inside decepticon headquarters. They'd just left the pressurized chamber area that returned ocean water from the tower. Breaker perched atop Blitzwing's shoulder and glanced ahead.

"No Megatron. Breaker mad, make everyone look good for date."

"I'm glad we look good because I can barely walk." Astrotrain complained softly.

"And you were the one talking about_ A Train_." Skyfire muttered sarcastically.

"Hopefully they won't notice our depleted state." Blitzwing glanced at the monitors. "We're nearly there."

Breaker beeped. "No notice, stand straight! Fake it."

There was a loud buzzing sound as double panel doors shifted. Inside the entrance stood Rumble.

"Heh. Well, well. If it ain't Skyfire. Made up your mind, this time around?"

"Where's Megatron?" Astrotrain wanted to know.

"Eh, he's waiting above the tower. So's everybody else. It's just one big party! It ain't often we welcome a traitor back."

Breaker beeped angrily. "Shut face, Rumble. Baby knock you OUUUTT!"

"Yeah, runt?" Rumble challenged, looking up. "You and what army?"

"We same size! Rumble stupid." Breaker shook his fist.

The cassette raised a finger in response. "You think you're tough? Come on down, and tumble with Rumble!"

"_AM_ tough. Busted dumb Frenzy in optic!"

"Are the two of you finished?" Blitzwing cut the nonsense short. "Megatron won't appreciate waiting."

Rumble huffed. "C'mon, this way."

A giant titanium door slipped open as they entered. No one uttered a word. Megatron stood at the central dias, arms folded. His expression was unreadable.

Decepticons stood in a circle around the room's perimeter, observing. Skyfire casually noticed the usual suspects. Left to right were Dirge, Ramjet, Skywarp, Frenzy, Thrust, Soundwave, Thundercracker and...Starscream. He quickly moved his optics away from the last seeker.

"So, traitor." Megatron's gravelly voice echoed. "Explain to me why I should take you back."

Skyfire took that as his cue. "There has been a change, Megatron."

"Really? The reason had better be good, or I will have you slagged."

Blue optics flashed briefly before Skyfire responded. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm through with the autobots. They used me and discounted my scientific ideas. I was nothing but a transport service and unappreciated."

Megatron held this chin. Red optics were hard on the big jet. "That isn't enough of a reason."

Skyfire played his trump card. "Optimus Prime wouldn't allow me to conduct experiments requiring test subjects. I was developing energy conservation disks that would make transfomers less reliant on energon."

That caught Starscream's attention in particular. He stared intensely, following every possible meaning.

"A curious endeavor, Skyfire." Megatron was thinking. "But decepticons are in the buisness of conquest and accquisition. Such ideas have no place here."

"And if these ideas could stop the war? Return Cybertron to a golden age again?"

"Bah, ridiculous. I have no interest in scientific dreams, Skyfire. You either contribute here or find yourself deactivated."

Blue optics flashed strangely again. "You misunderstand me, Megatron. I am not some fuzzy headed mechanism lost in science and empty concepts. Hunger for energy drives the war. My experiments would involve test subjects that could utilize energy by absorption. By this process, energon cubes would become obsolete and unecessary. It would free both factions from warfare."

Starscream swelled with unseen pride. _/My titan walks in here and acts as if he runs the joint. There is a plan behind this, I must find it./_

Megatron stared at Skyfire for seeming minutes. "Either you are a genius...or completely insane. Do you think you can waltz in here and dictate the process of war to me? War that has existed for millions of years? I should have you scrapped!" an unseen gesture. As one, the decepticons raised their weapons.

"If I may add something to the argument, Megatron." Blitzwing interrupted. "If what he says is true, it is a coup for all decepticons. After all, he would be on our side. Think of how easy conquest would be, were we freed from all consuming hunger! Our vulnerablity would be gone."

Weapons lowered as the others considered his words.

Astrotrain continued the thought. "Add to this the autobots would still be reliant on traditional energy sources. We could pick them off at our leisure, or merely wait them out. Time would be on our side."

"But...who would be the first test subject?" Dirge wondered aloud.

Starscream stared at Skyfire with curiosity...and something else. "I would hear more about this method and making it work."

"Silence." Megatron finally said. "I have yet to decide about you, Skyfire. If this process can be done it would truly be revolutionary. But if you're lying you'll wish you'd never been revived from the ice."

"Threats are uncessary, Megatron. I have confidence in my abilities."

Crimson optics were discerning. "You are...insolent, arrogant. Not quite like the other autobots, who tow the line with Prime."

"Optimus Prime treated me like a lackey." the big jet made a fist in emphasis. "He wanted gratitude from his autobot charity case. I am _Skyfire_, not some simple minded dolt that cowers at his voice and wonders at every word!"

The decepticons murmured in surprise at the declaration. Starscream himself could only gawk in wonder._ /What is he playing at?/_

Megatron continued to analyze. "Indeed. And your rage is against Optimus?"

"Why not?" Skyfire snapped. "He shot down my ideas before giving a speech on nobility and responsiblity. Sound familiar?"

Megatron chuckled. "Very. And how do I know you're telling the truth this time?"

"Let's just say I finally woke up. I'm no aft kisser. Why waste my talent on losers?"

The decepticon leader circled the big jet slowly, considering. "Why indeed?"

Skyfire stood tall under examination, staring at everyone. "The past is done. My only mistake was thinking the autobots were worth my time. Only the decepticons have strength of will to forge a new empire!"

Megatron stopped abruptly, optics blazing. He stood in front of the jet. "You will be loyal only to me! The decepticon cause will be obeyed. Do you so swear?"

Skyfire crossed his massive chest with an arm. "I so swear!" the deep voice rumbled.

Megatron smiled. "Excellent. Skywarp!"

The purple and black seeker approached with an emblem. Megatron took it and placed it on Skyfire.

"And now, Skyfire. You are truly one of us, a member of the elite decepticon corps. There is no turning back." he stood away and raised his hand.

"Hail Cybertron!"

Skyfire put his fist out defiantly, optics flashing. "Hail Cybertron!"

The other decepticons raised their fists next, thundering as one. _"Hail Cybertron! Hail Cybertron! Hail Cybertron!"_

Megatron laughed insanely, fists raised in jubilation. "It's over, Prime. At long last...I've _won!"_

to be continued


	5. Truth and Lies

submission dated 4-7-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 5 Truth and Lies

**(The Decepticon underwater base, Earth.)**

Megatron smiled at his latest triumph. He addressed his warriors from the dias in the central tower. "Now that Skyfire is officially into the fold, I have a test. An initiation, if you will."

Skyfire stood stock still, waiting for the worst. _/Now comes the nightmare./_

"I will choose a battle of warriors with Skyfire. Prepare yourselves!"

The decepticons looked at each other in mumbled protest. Astrotrain sagged and glanced at Blitzwing. _/Great. Like I'm in any shape for this now./_

His bondmate seemed to have the same sentiment. _/The only thing I'm ready for is sleep and recharge./_

Megatron pointed left. "Frenzy, Rumble. You begin. Attack Skyfire, use your technique and strategy!"

Skywarp strained to not laugh. "This is gonna be one short fight." he whispered to a grinning Thundercracker.

Everyone backed away, giving as much room as possible. Frenzy and Rumble approached Skyfire looking up...and up.

The brothers looked at each other next. "Yeah, right."

Skyfire watched them impassively, waiting the first move. There was muted laughter from the others at the absurdity of the matchup.

Megatron wasn't fazed. "I realize you all find amusement in this choice. However, my sensors indicate the odds now have a variance of 16 percent, which would favor Frenzy and Rumble."

"Are you sayin' we've got a better chance?" Frenzy wanted to know.

"Indeed I am." Megatron was smug. "I do believe Skyfire is somewhat...depleted from his normal state. Because of this, I think the battle may prove interesting. He's virtually exhausted."

"From what, I wonder." Ramjet sniggered, elbowing Dirge. "Two days of party, huh?"

"What?" Starscream started up. "Why would he be-" he glanced at the triple changers, optics narrowing.

The other decepticons were well aware of Blitzwing and Astrotrain's perversions. Thundercracker shook his head quickly. "I don't want to know."

Megatron lifted a hand. "Begin!!"

_"EEEHAYYH!"_ Rumble and Frenzy collided with Skyfire's feet in an effort to get leverage. They pushed at his toe units, trying to wedge under and topple. It was a technique that worked well on the others, despite size differential.

Skyfire watched them. "That won't work."

"Nnfthp. Yeah, ya wanna bet?" Frenzy strained. "We knocked over Skywarp a coupla times!"

"I'm not built like a seeker, in case you hadn't noticed. My mainframe is much heavier. Different center of balance." he lifted a foot with Rumble dangling off. The decepticons roared with laughter.

Breaker sat on Blitzwing's shoulder, beeping loudly and pointing. "Sky smash! Make Rumble and Frenzy data disks. Flat, baby!"

"Shut up, fool!" the cassettes yelled in unison, still struggling with their tactic. Rumble turned suddenly and released Skyfire's foot. "Frenzy! Flip maneuver!"

"Gotcha!" Frenzy leaped to Skyfire's knee before he could react. Rumble bounded up also. They linked hands and hurled themselves at Skyfire's head. The big jet stumbled back a bit, startled by their speed and momentum.

Blitzwing couldn't believe his optics. /Those midgets may actually have a strategy./

Both cassettes hammered at Skyfire's head. Frenzy tried for a straight shot at a blue optic, but a white hand tossed him away in time. Rumble worked the other side, punching Skyfire's left audio receptor.

"S'matter, gigantor? We too fast for ya?!"

"You little-" Skyfire grabbed at him, but Rumble bounced away. Frenzy was clinging to Skyfire's leg, rapidly climbing up again. He peppered the broad chest with punches.

Meanwhile, the other decepticons watched the bizarre battle in disbelief. The huge jet stumbled about, attempting to pull the cassettes from their assault on his head. Fists hammered against his faceplate, enraging Skyfire further.

_"Enough!!"_ Ripping them away like leeches, Skyfire hurled the screeching cassettes across the room like projectiles. Decepticons ducked out of the way in time. Skywarp nearly got nailed by Frenzy who bounced off a wall panel over his head. Rumble skidded across the floor and crashed into a storage container. The other decepticons laughed in hysteria.

"It...it ain't funny." Rumble staggered up. Frenzy was wedged helplessly into a door. Rumble rushed to aid his brother.

"No, it isn't." Megatron waved a gesture. "And now, for the rest of you...decepticons, attack!"

Skyfire stood ready as the others advanced, uncertain. No one seemed particularly anxious to start.

Starscream conveniently lagged behind everyone. "Why should I soil my hands in mindless battle?"

Megatron made a slashing gesture. "Silence, you fool. Move!"

Their mistake was not attacking in unison. Skyfire doubted he could take them all even at full capacity, but his plan was a simple one: hit the closest one and use him as a weapon.

Thrust let out a battle yell and charged headlong, fist raised.

Skyfire smiled to himself. You're mine! Before Thrust could land a blow, Skyfire grabbed him and swung the jet like a bat, using him as a weapon to batter the others. Shocked at the tactic, they fell back with a gigantic crash. While the others struggled to their feet, Skyfire looked back and held a hand high.

"Breaker, _transform!"_ he shouted. The minicon leaped into the air and transformed. A crackling sphere landed in Skyfire's hand.

"Get him!" Ramjet lurched forward in a bum rush, followed by the other decepticons crowding in.

"Fools!" Skyfire yelled, hurling Breaker. The crackling sphere careened off everyone, immobilizing every transformer it touched. The horde screamed in pain before seizing up and collapsing with a dull thud. Sizzling energy covered their unconscious forms. The sphere bounced away and returned to Skyfire's hand.

The minicon transformed to bot mode and smiled. "Breaker do good?"

A weary Skyfire nodded, collapsing to a knee. "Breaker did great."

Megatron laughed heartily at the results. "Excellent, Skyfire. You realized my strategy."

The exhausted jet nodded, seated on the floor. "Yes. The initial challenge was a diversion. You wanted to see if I would be overconfident for the next round."

"Yes. I sent an obvious mismatch at you to see your response. I was more than pleased, particularly since you were not at full strength. You kept your focus, utilizing both brain and brawn."

"What about them?" Skyfire pointed at the pile of decepticons nearby.

"Tch. I'll have the constructicons haul them to their quarters. Meanwhile, recharge and rest on the third level temporarily until we find a unit suited to your size. See Hook for the location."

"As you command." Skyfire stood slowly. Breaker sat on his shoulder.

"Can Breaker go with Sky, Megatron?"

A shrug from the Decepticon commander. "Very well. But do not disturb his rest, Breaker. You know my meaning!"

"Breaker on best behavior. No funny stuff!"

"Good. Now go, both of you."

Skyfire found Hook to be quite an inquisitive sort, if somewhat sour tempered. They talked briefly of the test results. Hook suggested they have discussions about molecular structures and formulas. Skyfire agreed, not being able to resist any kind of scientific discussion. Hook took him to a small storage hangar near the docking bay. It was fairly basic but would do for temporary quarters.

The big jet went inside his unit and collapsed on the bed. A metallomesh mattress yielded under his weight. With a sigh he dimmed the overhead lighting to stasis setting. Breaker clambered up alongside.

"No worry. Sleep, Sky. Breaker watch."

A deep chuckle. "I think we'll be fine, Breaker. You need rest, too."

The minicon beeped, dragging a zinc bedsheet over the jet. "Breaker get some. Not need much. Absorb much energy, need less sleep."

"Mmm." a bleary Skyfire nodded, stretching out. "I'd forgotten about your ability." Bright blue optics dimmed to silence.

Breaker quietly transformed to sphere mode and tucked inside his right arm, beeping softly.

A shaded figure entered the room two groons later. Brilliant red optics took in the sight of a sleeping Skyfire, his faceplate relaxed in sleep. A gleaming sphere rested between the jet's arm and torso, giving off a slight hum. Starscream edged up to the bed, glancing down at the peacefully resting bot. The muted overhead lighting emphasized the curvature of his sleek yet ample form.

Smiling to himself, Starscream splayed fingers over Skyfire's decepticon symbol._ /I must say our brand looks better on you, Sky...your white looks cleaner with it. Colder and more pure...perfect with your optics. They remind me of fusion crystals in their clarity. So very blue./_

His own optics muted in appreciation at the expanse of white he knew so intimately. _/You've been taking care of yourself. Not that I would expect any less. But what made you come to us? Come to me?/_ he felt his circuits tingle with heat. Absently he stroked the broad chest, circling the purple sigil. A bolt of energy arced from the nearby sphere and struck his hand without warning. With a shriek he pulled away in pain.

"Huhhh..." a familiar, deep voice rumbled. Skyfire's optics flickered on slowly as he turned his head. "Starscream? What are you doing here?"

The seeker held his sore hand. "I came to see you. No thanks to the little stinkball there!" he indicated Breaker.

The sphere beeped suddenly. "Starscream? Sorry, make mistake."

"Make another one and I'll hurl you into orbit."

"Was protecting big Sky. Is okay now."

Skyfire chuckled, sitting up. "My new guardian." long legs swung over the bed. Brilliantly blue optics cleared quickly with awareness. "I wondered when you'd sneak in here."

Starscream folded his arms haughtily. "A commander never sneaks. I merely wanted to see if your accomodations were satisfactory."

A nod. "For now. It's temporary until Megatron can get me a larger unit."

Starscream looked about. The unit was marginal even for a normal sized transformer. A recharger stood in the far corner. Shelves with reading disks and datapads dotted another wall, near a table and bench. A small energon contain unit was attached to the opposite wall.

"Hopefully you'll have a more appropriate unit in a few groons." Starscream curled a grin. "Serves you right for being so fragging big."

Skyfire matched the smile. "You always seemed to love it."

That caught Starscream off guard. He paced the room suddenly. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Don't play games, Skyfire. Why did you defect? You're planning something, aren't you?"

An impossibly blue gaze held evenly. "I told the truth to Megatron in front of everyone today."

Starscream harumphed. "That was an award winning performance, I must say. I don't doubt there's some truth to it. The question is, what's the main reason?"

The big jet quirked a grin. "You know me too well."

"Of course." Starscream was smug. "By the way, congratulations on your victory today. A brilliant and ridiculous tactic. I thought Megatron had blown his logic circuits until I realized what he was doing."

"I'm surprised they didn't just jump me at once. Where were you by the way? I didn't see you up front." Skyfire teased.

Starscream laughed sarcastically. "Let's just say I prefer manuvering room to operate. I may be decepticon, but I'm not stupid. And I had no intention of getting close enough for you to grab me."

Skyfire lowered his gaze a little. "I wouldn't have minded a touch from you, even if it were in battle."

The seeker stuttered a bit. "Stop. That isn't why I've come!"

Blue optics bored into red ones. "You wanted to know my real reason for being here. It's you, Star. Plain and simple." he reached out.

"No!" Starscream backed away hurriedly. "I don't need complications, Sky. Part of me rejoiced when you returned to us. I had always hoped...no dreamed...that it would become reality."

"And the other part?"

"The other part was terrified this might be another trick. That you'd leave again or be killed as a traitor."

"It's no trick. I meant what I said earlier."

Starscream stared, ignoring the pulsing sensation in his spark. _/No. Not this, not now!/_

"I would..." he caught himself. "There is much we can still achieve, but things are different!"

Skyfire's voice rumbled low. "Is this about Thundercracker?"

Starscream was shrill. "Why are you asking about Thundercracker?!"

Skyfire looked away briefly. "I understand the two of you are close."

"That's none of your buisness!" a screech. "I came to see how you were settling in, not confess my love life!"

Skyfire ignored the response. "Are you bonded?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Starscream glared defiantly. "How in Primus did you find out, anyway? Can't _any_ of these fools keep their lip components shut?!"

"What can I say, gossip sells."

"Speaking of gossip. Why were you so depleted when you arrived? None of you flew from the spaceport!"

Skyfire shrugged. "I had too much loaded energon."

Breaker beeped, breaking his silence. "Had big load."

Starscream glared at the sphere on the bed. "And precisely what does that mean, you little pervert?"

"Made Sky feel good! Everybody."

Starscream sqawked. "What?!"

Skyfire tapped the sphere with a finger. "Quiet. You'll make things worse."

"Tell story later?" Breaker beeped.

"Tell story not at all. Now be quiet, I said."

Breaker beeped before going silent. Skyfire tucked part of the bedsheet around him.

"I can't believe you did it with those freaks." Starscream mumbled, staring at the floor.

Skyfire was offended. "Whether I did or didn't is none of your buisness. As you've so often told me the last few years, our past is dead and buried. Right?"

"Right!" the seeker snapped. "But you barely know them. Besides-"

"It was good to be wanted for a change, and not needed. I was lonely, Starscream. Many of the autobots had companions or mates. Who did I have?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm angry inside all the time now. My spark is all wrong, I can feel it. I'm burning and cold all at once. I ache down to my mainframe! And I can't get rid of the pain."

Starscream stumbled back, at a loss for words._ /No!/_ "I cannot-"

Blue optics flared brightly. "I need to know, I have to know!" he leaned forward and grabbed Starscream's hand.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm your commanding officer-" the seeker strained to pull back, screeching.

"Stop it!" Skyfire roared, yanking the smaller jet into his lap. Their bodies clanged together, spark chambers crackling from the impact. Huge white arms wrapped Starscream.

"You're so beautiful." Skyfire murmured, nuzzling.

"Sky, listen to me." Starscream pushed back in desperation, resisting the rising temperature in his power core. "We can't go to a past time. I'm with Thundercracker!"

Skyfire rubbed noses. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, yes...of course!" Starscream panicked, optics wild. "Why do you doubt my word!"

Blue optics bored into red ones. "Because you're making me overload." the big jet purred sensuously.

Starscream could only gawk in wonder, thoughts too scattered to respond. Before he could do or say anything further, Skyfire dove into a kiss.

_/Feel this/_

Starscream wriggled in Skyfire's lap, every electrocell reaching the boiling point. _/Can't...be! So long...after all this time?/_

The kiss deepened. _/Yesss, Star. Wonderful now, your spark fills me up./_

The seeker relaxed, clutching and soaking up warmth to his own spark. _/Ssoo good, Sky. Feel...hungerr/_

Chestplates ground together in rhythmic motion. Sparks brushed, sending flares of energy through sensitive casings. Skyfire's pump seized in tension and pleasure as he crushed his love close. The extended kiss burned them both to the core.

Starscream melted into the embrace, clutching Skyfire's broad back. They fell back on the bed, wings flexing wildly in passion.

_/gorgeous Seeker/_

_/fabulous Titan/_

The endless kiss continued. Skyfire scratched Starscream's chestplate impatiently. _Now!_

Starscream scraped a white groinplate. _You first!_

Sudden loud beeping. **_"Breaker transform? Tickle sticky places!"_**

Sexual haze broken, Starscream scrambled off Skyfire. "Not in a million cycles, you dipsy protoform!"

Dazed and annoyed at the interruption, Skyfire covered the sphere completely with the bedsheet. "Star, wait! Don't leave."

Starscream staggered back, regaining his composure. "I have to go, Sky. Thundercracker's waiting for me. Maybe the interruption was a blessing in disguise."

"Do you even believe that?!"

Starscream stood indifferently. "I think we just experienced a residual effect of our old bond. Nothing more."

Skyfire stood to his full height, optics darkening. He tipped Starscream's chin up. "This isn't over, Star. I respect that you're with Thundercracker. But don't think you can talk your way of this!"

"You presume too much, Sky. Sharing a kiss doesn't mean that we're meant to be."

Skyfire shook him. "Stubborn fool! I know what we felt, and so do you."

Starscream went stiff to the touch, optics narrowing. "And what would you have me tell Thundercracker? Sorry, my old lover is here so now you can go?"

There was an awkward silence. Large white hands released Starscream slowly.

"Fine." the big jet intoned, his voice flat. "I'll play. But do us both a favor, Starscream...don't touch me again unless you mean it."

Starscream turned to go. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here. I don't feel alone anymore."

"You weren't a minute ago. We both know what would have happened."

Starscream took refuge in anger. "Really? You thought I'd bond over a kiss? I'm not that easy."

Skyfired glared in anger. "At this point I don't know what you are. Goodnight, Starscream. I need more rest and recharge. Megatron will probably give me an assignment soon."

"Rest assured." Starscream snipped. "I see no reason why we can't work together. But remember, I am your superior officer."

"I am aware of that." Skyfire turned his back. "Go give Thundercracker a kiss for me, if you can spare it."

Starscream turned on his heel and stormed out without responding. The panel door clanged shut behind him.

Breaker transformed to bot mode after he left. A small hand patted Skyfire in comfort. "Sorry, Sky. Messed up, my fault."

Skyfire stretched out on the bed again. His expression was unreadable. "It's not over, Breaker."

Starscream collapsed against the corridor wall, holding his throbbing chestplate. His spark boiled inside, flaring hotly against his casing.

_/Primus, I can't take this. Damn him! When I needed him most he refused me. Now that I've moved on, he comes back into my life. To Unicron with the big fool!!/_

Another agonizing spasm in his spark, this one of pure cold. Aching and sore. Starscream slumped slightly. _/Not again! Things are so easy with Thundercracker, warm and safe. I don't need that oversized idiot ripping my spark in two! Maybe my null ray can-/_

"Hey, Starscream? Primus, you look like hell."

"Eh?" Starscream lifted his head.

Skywarp approached in curiosity. "You looked like you were gonna offline yourself. What are you doing in this area at this hour?"

Starscream blew air from his vents gently. "Nothing so dramatic, I assure you."

"You can barely move. Need a hand?"

"I...would...appreciate it. Just get me back to my quarters."

Skywarp lifted an arm around Starscream's waist in support. "You look awful, Screamer. Maybe you should see Hook."

"Hook is the last bot I need to see right now. I should be fine with rest and recharge."

Skywarp took a curious glance back as they moved along. "Say, isn't that where Skyfire is staying for now?"

"I was merely checking his accomodations. He's to be moved to a larger unit later."

Skywarp snickered. "Yeah, right. Damn, Screamer..what are you doing? Sneakin' up here late at night. Somebody might wonder."

Starscream managed to lift an arm. "Somebody might taste a null ray if _somebody_ isn't quiet."

"Okay, okay. Don't bend a cog about it. I was only kidding."

to be continued


	6. New Friends, New Enemies

submission dated 4-10-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 6 New Friends, New Enemies

Thundercracker flexed his wings in relaxation after taking a hot silicone bath. After drying himself off he walked through the bedroom, thinking.

_/Where is Starscream? I can't think of any assignment that would run this late. It's been a relatively quiet week and I was hoping we'd spend more time together./_

His musings were cut short by voices in the living area. He went to investigate.

"Starscream?"

"Yes." the red and silver seeker leaned heavily against Skywarp. "It's me."

Thundercracker went to him. "What happened?" he glanced at Skywarp, noting Starscream's weakened appearance.

Skywarp shrugged. "Ask him. I was on the third level-"

Starscream cleared his vocalizer loudly, optics glaring death.

Skywarp took the clue. "Well, Screamer looked a little peaked. Just thought I'd help out by bringing him here."

Thundercracker pulled his lover close. "I'll take it from here, 'Warp. Thanks."

"No problem." the purple seeker grinned at Starscream. "Nite, Screamer. Don't let the bed bots bite. Heh." he slipped out, waving.

Thundercracker helped Starscream to a bench. "What's with him?"

"Never mind Skywarp. You know how silly he gets." a groan.

A sleek black hand covered Starscream's helmet. "You don't look so hot. When did you last recharge?"

"Gkk." Starscream glanced about the room. "Perhaps thirteen groons ago. I'm not at all certain."

Thundercracker shook his head. "Well you can't go around like this. I heard scuttlebut of a big assignment set for tomorrow. You'll need to be at full strength."

Starscream was nearly asleep, nestled against the blue seeker. "I will be, don't worry."

"Wonder what the assignment will be?"

Starscream twitched a wing. "I'm privy to it, but can't say until tomorrow. Suffice to say it will be big. And another key test for our newest member."

"Skyfire." Thundercracker's tone went flat as he stared into space.

Starscream teased a lip component mischeviously. "Now don't be like that, Cracker. This is all part of the initiation, you know that. Despite Megatron's fascination with Skyfire's abilities he doesn't trust him yet."

"No. He's been an autobot too long, and turned on us before. It could happen again."

"I doubt that. He's far more committed this time."

Thundercracker eyed his lover with suspicion. "Oh? Does he have a special _incentive_ this time?"

Starscream blinked, sitting up straight. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything." Thundercracker kept staring. "And while we're on the subject, just what were you doing on the third level so late?"

Starscream held his head high. _"All right!_ I went to see Skyfire-"

A black hand gripped Starscream's arm. "You want to explain that?"

"Will you please calm down?" the plea was raspy. "I merely went to see if his accomodations were satisfactory. We were friends, you know. Am I supposed to ignore him?"

"That's a smooth answer, Starscream. Too smooth. But it will do for now. I'm tired, and you look like you need rest too. Come on." he lifted Starscream to his feet.

The red seeker held his throbbing chestplate. "Yes, its been a long day." They retreated to the bedroom. Starscream sat on a chair patiently while Thundercracker set up the bed.

"Lie down. I'm going to get a conductor blanket for you. It will help keep your core temperature even."

Starscream didn't argue. "Sounds good, Cracker. Will you hold me close?" seductive grin.

The blue seeker stole a quick kiss. "Mm. You know it."

Starscream drifted off quickly as Thundercracker spread thermal sheets over the metallo mattress. He was barely aware of strong arms lifting him and putting him to bed. Slippery warmth surrounded him.

Optics were bleary, dimming. "You smell good, Cracker. Nice and...clean." a sniff.

Thundercracker nuzzled under the blankets, his deep voice soft. "Took a silicone bath while you were out. Now go to sleep."

Familiar arms engulfed him, holding him safe. Blazing blue arms, like the sky...

_Arctic white arms, like the north..._

The following day Megatron held a general assembly of decepticons for an assignment of some magnitude. Speculation ran rampant as to whether it involved an all out assault on the autobots. Soundwave stood alongside Megatron on the central dias. Starscream was to the left, surveying the crowd. Optics flashed briefly as he saw Skyfire, but gave no particular recognition. Meanwhile, Astrotrain and Blitzwing found their way to Skyfire's side.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Blitzwing asked. "It's kind of crowded...only smaller seats are left everywhere else."

Skyfire shrugged. "Sure."

The triple changers settled next to Skyfire. "Think it'll be a raid?" Astrotrain wondered. "I heard reports of new coal fields being discovered nearby."

Skyfire was thoughtful, looking at the size of the crowd. Even the Stunticons were present. "Looks like the gang's all here."

Astrotrain snerked. "Don't think you can hide from Megatron either."

"What are you talking about?"

A tap on a white arm. "We heard you're the main event for this assignment."

"But to what?" Skyfire watched the buzzing crowd. An excitement and energy filled his circuits he couldn't define. _Odd, I never felt like this around the autobots before a mission._

Blitzwing shushed them. "Megatron's speaking."

"Decepticons." Megatron boomed at the assembly. "Today we will accomplish two things. The first will be the destruction of Omega Supreme."

The room exploded into protests.

"What? You mean we're gonna attack Omega?" Frenzy yelped.

"Utterly insane!" DeadEnd whined.

"It better be planned well!" MixMaster declared.

"We'll form Bruticus. The combaticons will get the job done!" Vortex insisted.

"Silence!" Starscream bellowed. "All of you. This is a glorious assignment that will gain recognition for many decepticons. The best...will rise to the challenge."

"Add to that there will be two phases to this operation." Megatron cut in. "The first team will scan and determine Omega's vulnerable areas. A second team will return for strike and assault."

"But what about the autobots?" Rumble wanted to know.

"The autobots have no idea we've targeted Omega. His death will demoralize their forces. And there is a coup to consider."

"What coup?" Reflector wanted to know, his voice echoing.

Megatron glanced through the crowd. "Skyfire, attention."

_My cue._ The tall jet stood.

The decepticon leader continued. "Some of you are not familiar with our newest member. This is Skyfire."

Motormaster scratched his headplate. "I don't get it, boss..huh. He's an autobot, right?"

Megatron chuckled, hands on hip components. "Hardly. He was one of us before, and has since returned to the fold."

Skyfire's impassive gaze hid his contempt. How you lie and twist things.

Wildrider pointed at the white jet. "I don't get it, Megatron. Was he a spy for the autobots?"

"None of that matters now, Wildrider. What is important is that I am Megatron. There are no secrets here. If there is something to know, I will find it out."

The room fell silent. Skyfire stood waiting. _What in Cybertron is he talking about?_

Megatron laughed harshly. "I realize some of you are confused by him being here. However, Skyfire is an accquisition with a somewhat...complex past. He was an explorer during the war, and so missed the splitting of factions. However, he was designed by...decepticon science. And in reviewing extensive records at my disposal, it has come to my attention he has a battle mode."

Heads turned in surprise, as a room of optics trained on the jet. Starscream folded his arms in triumph.

Skyfire was dumbfounded. _How did he obtain my original records? I thought they were destroyed!_

Megatron's tone was hard. "And now you will show us your battle mode, Skyfire."

The great jet inclined his head slightly. "As you command, Megatron." fists extended as he transformed. A shimmering blue visor dropped over his optics. Sleek gun turrets sprung from his helmet on each side. A cannon extended from each shoulder and elbow joint.

The decepticons were impressed, murmuring their approval.

"Not_ bad"_ Skywarp commented. "Maybe we can practice with my cluster bombs."

Frenzy nodded. "Man, we can't lose now! Omega's done for."

Starscream appraised his former lover from a distance. _Magnificent as ever, beautiful titan._

The battle mode Skyfire smiled vaguely in his direction, giving no clue to his thoughts. _And I thank you, Star. But be careful what you think around me. I might get ideas again._

Starscream gasped, realizing his mistake. He recovered quickly. "Assignments for both teams have been decided. Soundwave will list each squad."

The communications officer spoke in his standard monotone. "The first team will consist of Razorbeak, Ravage, Frenzy, Dirge and ThunderCracker. The second team will consist of Starscream, Skywarp, Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Ramjet and Menasor."

"Skyfire, return to normal mode and be seated." Megatron ordered. Skyfire did so. The decepticon leader capped the meeting.

"We attack at 0700 breems."

Astrotrain and Blitzwing accompanied Skyfire to his temporary quarters. The triple changers weren't impressed.

"I've seen docking bays with better curb appeal." Blitzwing walked through the unit.

Astrotrain sat on a bench. "Yeah, this is the ultimate in basic. Even the charger is too small." he pointed at a far corner of the room.

Skyfire chuckled, seated on the bed. "That's why it's temporary. There's a much larger one near the hangar. It's used for the starships I believe."

"Serves you right, you big afted oaf." Astrotrain teased.

"Look who's talking, broad beam!"

There was a muffled beeping sound. Blitzwing poked at a lump in the bedsheets. "Do I need to ask?"

"No ask. Is me!"

"I should have figured." Blitzwing lifted the bedsheet away. "Shacking up with Skyfire already?"

The sphere beeped wildly. "Blitzwing jealous. Want another cluster fuck, not get it yet."

The triple changer wasn't amused. "Maybe we should have this funkbomb rewired!"

Skyfire strained to keep from laughing. "Not a hand on him, Blitzwing. I'm starting to like his humor."

Breaker beeped again. "Sky like good joke."

"Hmpf!" Blitzwing tossed the sphere into a nearby wastebasket. "Sit over there and laugh, then."

Astrotrain cracked up. "For Primus sake, take it easy on our little buddy."

Breaker transformed to bot mode and peeped over the trash bin, making a fist. "Astrotrain right. Or zap! Make Blitzwing go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Blitzwing rummaged through the containment unit for an energon snack. "Huh, even the cubes in here are tiny. Probably for some of the midgets we have running around here." he tossed a cube to Skyfire and Astrotrain.

Astrotrain nibbled on his. "So, Skyfire. Ready for your first mission?"

Skyfire gulped his cube down, optics going dark briefly. "I'm not sure. I seem to be on the kill team."

"That bothers you."

The jet stared at his empty cube. "You think its easy to cut down an ally?"

Blitzwing took a seat. "There's only the word of Megatron, Skyfire." he smiled in conspiracy. "For _now."_

"I know. I've always been an explorer and scientist. Taking lives indiscrimately goes against everything I've ever believed in." there was an edge to his voice.

"I warned you about this, Skyfire." Blitzwing emphasized. "Despite your intelligence, you cannot be both autobot and decepticon at once. You can't avoid assignments or Megatron will grow suspicious again."

"And wreck all our plans." Astrotrain added. "If you hesitate, everyone will brand you as being soft. That's a fatal flaw in the decepticon ranks."

Blazing blue optics flared. "You think I'm soft?!"

Astrotrain laughed roughly. "Hardly. You look hot in battle mode, I must say. Why did you conceal that? Megatron was bound to find out eventually."

Skyfire folded his arms. "I wasn't hiding anything. The subject never came up, and I didn't think about it. I had other things on my mind."

Breaker leaped out of the bin and onto the bed. "Breaker know battle mode!"

Skyfire glanced at him. "How? No one else knew."

Breaker beeped excitedly, visor brightening. "When inside for cluster fuck, saw whole diagnostic! Know every cell and structure. Tickle."

Skyfire glanced at the others in concern. "Is there anything else he can do I don't know about?"

"He has phototronic memory and brain scan on a zerabyte level." Astrotrain explained.

_"What?"_ Skyfire was stunned. He tapped the minicon. "If you process data that way, what am I thinking now?"

Breaker tilted his head a moment before answering. "Don't like mission. Regret autobot betrayal. Love Starscream. Hate Megatron. Angry, hot. Spark very damaged. Want overthrow decep-"

A white hand covered his head. "That's enough. Too much information!"

"Not finished." the minicon gave a muffled answer.

Skyfire nodded to the others. "It explains his modified speech pattern, then. The majority of his database is utilized for energy reading and transmission."

Astrotrain chuckled. "He's good at keeping secrets, though. Breaker has strong loyalty only to a few."

Skyfire lifted his hand. "That's good to know."

The minicon thumped his chest. "Breaker good decepticon. Megatron joke, lead destruction. Obsessed Optimus Prime only, forget goal. Stupid leader, need another!"

Skyfire shook his head. "If this room is monitored we're all in for it. Be careful what you say, Breaker!"

Breaker raised a fist. "Not monitored. Breaker read all transmissions! Safe."

Blitzwing considered. "Hmm. Still, it wouldn't be good for us all to be seen together too much. Megatron hasn't forgotten about our individual attempts to take leadership. And with you on board, he might sense conspiracy."

Astrotrain shrugged in disbelief. "But this _is_ a conspiracy."

"Well it doesn't mean we have to advertise it! I don't plan to have my head blown off."

Breaker pointed a finger at his head and flexed his thumb. _"Bang!"_

Skyfire was sullen. "I miscalculated with this decision."

Astrotrain stroked his arm. "It's too late for that now. You disgrace your ancestors with this hesitation!"

The big jet made a fist. "My ancestors? What about my friends?!"

Both triple changers gave sinister laughs.

"There's something here you want _more."_ Blitzwing taunted. "And no amount of autobot exposure can change the fact you're here. Why is _that,_ Skyfire?"

Before Skyfire could think of an answer, the door panel slid open.

_"Starscream!"_

The decepticon second in command strode inside, optics narrow. "My, isn't this _cozy?_ Two nights together and practically bonded." the comment dripped with sarcasm.

Skyfire was annoyed. "This is unannounced."

"Hardly. Stand, all of you in the presence of your superior officer."

They all stood and waited. Starscream looked them over suspiciously. "I find it strange to see you all here like this."

"It was merely a visit, Starscream." Blitzwing kept his voice even. "We'd heard Skyfire was on the third level. Curiosity brought us here."

"Then let common sense make you leave. I wondered where you'd gotten to when Ramjet said you disappeared vorns ago. I was in the process of informing you of attack schedule."

Skyfire still resented the intrusion. "The door sensor is functioning."

Starscream was haughty. "You are not an autobot, Skyfire. We do things differently here. Besides, I waited thirty astroseconds before entering." a smirk. "Perhaps you were all engaged in deep discussion that prevented you from hearing the sensor."

The three large mechs stared blankly.

Crimson optics flared. "In fact, I find this closeness interesting. All snuggled together at the assembly, and now a quiet visit in Skyfire's personal quarters. Did I _interrupt_ anything?"

Silence.

"Fah!" the Seeker glared impatiently. "As members of the second strike team, you will leave in formation at 1340 groons. Arrive at the southeast docking bay 1600 astroseconds prior for briefing."

The three answered in acknowledgment. Starscream pointed at the door. "Blitzwing, Astrotrain. Return to your quarters."

"As you command, Starscream." the triple changers glanced briefly at Skyfire before exiting.

Starscream still stood near the door. "So much for them."

Skyfire was stiff. "Is there anything else, commander?"

Starscream grinned. "No need to be sour, Skyfire. I should think you'd welcome this opportunity to prove yourself."

"Somehow, I don't see strafing an associate as proof of self worth."

"My patience has limits!" a screech. Starscream sighed suddenly. "What am I to do with you? Autobot training still interferes with your impulses."

"What do you know of my impulses, Starscream?"

Crimson optics flared. "Much. Despite being a fraud of an autobot."

Glacial blue optics flared in response. "I'm no fraud. But I'm more curious about how Megatron knew of my battle mode."

Starscream giggled. "Well..._I_ have to take credit for that."

"You?!"

Starscream made a mocking gesture. "Why, Sky...only someone that knows you as...intimately as I do would give such information to Megatron. The more impressed he is, the more responsiblity you will assume."

Skyfire's optics were slits. "You're manipulating my position in the decepticon ranks. I should have known."

A dry cackle. "Yesss. I know you too well, Sky. We are not at cross purposes here, either. For you see, advancing your position advances mine."

"Conniving as ever!" Skyfire hissed, fists balled.

"Sky, Sky." Starscream sauntered up, curving a a sly smile. He splayed fingers over Skyfire's decepticon symbol.

"Don't think for a minute I don't know you have a plan. I also know those treacherous triple changers are involved. Tell me what you're up to."

Skyfire stared into optics that burned his soul. _Can I trust you completely in this?_

Starscream cursed, once again forgetting. _Damn this bond!_

The big jet's voice was husky. "I told you not to touch me unless you meant it. Do you?"

Starscream's optics blazed in wild hunger, flickering. "_Join_ me, Sky. Together we will rule the decepticons, and forge a new empire. An empire of glory and prosperity we were meant to have. No more scrapping for energy sources and living like pirates. A gleaming new existence, all our own!"

A white hand slipped over Starscream's on his symbol. "And what of Thundercracker? You swore his devotion not too long ago."

The red seeker stared at their joined hands. "Thundercracker has his place. But you and I will rule. One has nothing to do with the other!"

Skyfire leaned in and gripped the seeker. "You think to have me at your side and spark with _him?_ Do I look like a complete fool?!"

"It...is...workable!" Starscream screeched in a panic, ripping away. He leaned against the door.

"Both our sparks are damaged, Starscream." Skyfire held his chest for emphasis. "Maybe you can function like that, but I can't. This endless burning and cold with pain. I'm through with it!"

"Meaning?" Starscream scratched out.

"You have Thundercracker. It's time I found someone! And I know just where to look."

Starscream stuttered in amazement. "You. You can't mean?"

"Until you decide to trust me, I won't trust you."

Red optics brightened to flame. "You can always trust me!"

"Really? I remember a few shots to the chest!"

"I_ said_ I was sorry about that!" a shrill screech. "You were an autobot. I had to shoot you! And I felt betrayed-"

_"I'm tired of going over all that, Starscream!"_ Skyfire bellowed. "You say I can trust you. Prove it." he held out a hand invitingly.

Starscream crowded the door. "I think not. You wish to weaken my resolve."

"Idiot! One minute you're touching me and the next you avoid me like the plague."

A blue hand pointed in rage. "You dare speak to your superior that way?"

"Save it." the big jet wasn't impressed. "We aren't on the job now." he reached out again.

The red Seeker kept his place near the exit. "I don't respond to cheap taunts, Skyfire. Think what you will. We can eliminate Megatron and determine what to do next."

"Keep talking. I think you're afraid to come over here!"

"Afraid of _you?"_ scratching laughter. "Oh, that's rich."

Skyfire taunted. "Come on, then. Kiss me."

"Oh, get over yourself. We have a job to do." Starscream pressed the release button on the door.

_This will never be over, Seeker._

Starscream stared in panic, his spark swelling pain and pulsating once again. He held himself against stabs of agony.

Skyfire watched his response. "You feel it, too."

"What I feel or don't feel is no concern of yours. And I'll thank you to stay out of my head!" with that, Starscream staggered out.

Skyfire dropped on his bed and flexed his wings idly. _I'll win you yet._

To be continued


	7. The fall of Omega Supreme

submission dated 4-13-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 7 The fall of Omega Supreme

Skyfire stood with the second attack team on the south docking bay. He felt anxious and stressed, yet perversely excited.

_How can I ruthlessly kill Omega? There's no way out...I was a fool for doing this!_

Megatron held out his arm as Laserbeak landed. "The first strike team has the diagnostics we need."

Soundwave stood ready. "Lazerbeak...playback." the bird cassette flew gracefully into his housing unit. Soundwave beamed a holographic image from his helmet.

Megatron continued as images flashed by, showing various angles of Omega Supreme. "As you can see, a direct assault on Omega is impractical. However, note the areas indicated in yellow. These are stresspoints that will weaken with relative ease. Once struck, the giant will be vulnerable to open fire."

Dirge folded his arms sternly. "**DEATH** comes to Omega Supreme, **DEATH** comes to all autobots and sympathizers."

"You're a real drag sometimes, Dirge." Thundercracker grumbled. "Get some new dialogue!"

Skywarp snerked. "Well at least he's consistent. A consistent _downer!"_

"Silence!" Megatron waved impatiently. "Despite his great power, Omega is old and rather slow. Use this to your advantage, but do not get within range of his turrets or claw." the decepticon leader spoke to Skyfire next.

"Skyfire. You have knowledge of Omega. What is his target range and reaction time?"

The tall jet responded instantly, his voice cold. "Target radius is .7 of a mile. His reaction time is 42 astroseconds at close range, 218 astroseconds outside target range."

"That's going to be a pretty tight formation." Skywarp observed.

"We strike him down at a distance, then close in for the kill." Starscream stated, optics aglow. "Everyone keep secondary sensors active to avoid accidental collision."

Skyfire watched him in dismay. _/He is brilliant, complex and evil. And I still love him./_

Starscream glanced back, a secret smile on his lips. _/Of course you do./_

Motormaster's hollow voice echoed next. "So when does Menasor come into the picture?"

"The aerial attack will strike first." Megatron answered. "Then, you Stunticons form Menasor and do whatever blunt damage is necessary to finish the job."

Dead End rubbed his hands together. "Sounds good, but hopefully he won't fall on us. Omega's no lightweight."

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee paid Omega Supreme a visit. The guardian's sheer size made isolation a necessity, since there was no place in the Ark suitably large. As a result Omega spent long periods of time alone. The autobots would visit fairly often to make sure he didn't get too morose and lonely. Omega was prone to brooding and depression.

A bright yellow volkswagen whirled in happy circles, kicking up dust. "Come on, Omega! It's a beautiful day. Why are you moping this time?"

Omega was in station mode, but his unmistakable voice boomed everywhere. "DIFFICULT TO SAY. SOMETHING SEEMS STRANGE."

Cliffjumper raced along Omega's tracks. "You're always borrowing trouble. Enjoy the sunshine! After all, an autobot can't live by battle alone."

"HAVE SEEN MANY. REMEMBER MUCH HAPPIER TIMES IN PAST."

"There you go. I understand you guarded the Crystal City on Cybertron long ago."

"PAINFUL MEMORIES. MUCH BETRAYAL. WOULD RATHER FORGET."

Cliffjumper flipped into bot mode. "Yeah, betrayal sucks. Have you heard the latest?"

"REGARDING?"

Bumblebee answered, somewhat solemn. "It's about Skyfire."

"THE FORMER DECEPTICON? NOT OVERLY FAMILIAR."

"Yeah, well...we don't know what his status is right now. He had a big blowup with Optimus and took off nearly two weeks ago."

"NOT PROMISING."

"No." Cliffjumper was angry. "You know me, Omega...I'm not into sentiment. And when it comes to decepticons I've got a short fuse. I thought Skyfire was cool, but he might have turned again."

"REGRETTABLE."

"The thing is, we don't know that he's turned." Bumblebee shrugged. "He had an idea about energy usage for transfomers, but needed live test subjects. Optimus disagreed, and a bunch of stuff got out of control."

"EMOTIONS...POWERFUL."

"It's all anyone's talking about at the Ark. Skyfire hasn't answered any transmissions we send."

"EXPECT THE WORST."

"Yeah, you'd know." Cliffjumper agreed, sitting on Omega's tank unit. "The thing is, some of the autobots never reconciled his past. And then there were rumors he was really a decep all along, not a neutral."

"PRIOR OCCUPATION? MAY HAVE KNOWLEDGE TO HELP."

It took Cliffjumper a minute to process the statement. "He was a scientist and explorer before the war. Was offplanet during the whole escalation."

Bumblebee cut in. "Funny thing is, he's not built like any autobot we know of from that era. Hardware, size and strength. Not to mention spaceflight. It never added up, but he was a good guy. Fearless, you know?"

"NOT CLASSIFIED?"

"No, when the decepticons found him he had no insignia. He crashed in the artic 9 million years ago."

"SAW IMAGERY FROM PRIME OF HIS MODEL. HAVE NOT SEEN SCHEMATIC. HAVE THEORY."

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper looked at each other. "You have an idea about the contradiction?"

"SOME WERE OF DECEPTICON ORIGIN BUT NOT CLASSIFIED. EITHER DESTROYED DURING WAR OR SENT OFFPLANET. VARIOUS FUNCTIONS ASSIGNED TO THESE. DECEPTICON DESIGN DEEMED NECESSARY TO ENDURE HARSH CONDITIONS AWAY FROM CYBERTRON."

"Oh oh." Bumblebee wondered at that.

"It...it's true, then!" Cliffjumper shouted. "We've been had."

"Cliffjumper, don't go off the deep end, okay? We've got to find Skyfire first and get the truth."

"POSSIBILITY EXISTS SKYFIRE ORIGINAL DECEPTICON DESIGNATION. REASONS FOR OTHER FUNCTION ASSIGNED UNKNOWN. THEORY ONLY, NOT PROVEN."

"But he's an autobot!" Bumblebee declared. "Or at least, he was."

"SPECULATION NOT POSITIVE."

"What's that mean, Omega?"

"HARDWIRING DIFFERENT. FUNCTION CHOICE."

Cliffjumper scratched his helmet. "Sometimes it's hard to follow you, big guy."

"INTELLECT AT ODDS WITH BASIC INSTINCT AND HARDWIRING. CONFLICT."

"Could you expand on that please? I'm getting a processor cramp here." Cliffjumper begged.

There was an impatient rumble as the leviathan answered. "LIFE EXPERIENCE AND FREE WILL ONE ASPECT OF SELF. HARDWIRING AND BASIC PROGRAMMING ANOTHER. COMPLEXITY MAKES WHOLE. INTELLECT VERSUS INSTINCT."

Bumblebee snapped his finger units. "I get it. Autobots and Decepticons by designation have different hardwiring. An autobot's instincts will always be different than a decepticon's."

"BOTH SHARE SELF PRESERVATION PLATFORM. INTERPRETATION DIFFERENT."

Cliffjumper wasn't convinced. "Yeah, but what about bots that switch sides?"

"EXTREME SITUATIONS FORCE DECISIONS. CONDITIONING CAN OVERRIDE SOME INSTINCTS, NOT ALL."

"Ironhide told me about something from the golden age of Cybertron." Bumblebee stated. "He made a comment about how you could switch sides, but not change what you were on the inside."

"MOST ACCURATE. SIMPLIFICATION."

"I'm really hoping we're wrong about him." Bumblebee sat in tall grass, admiring blue sky.

* * *

The decepticons flew in formation, followed closely by the Stunticons. Starscream went over final instructions via radio transmission.

**_Use formation vortex. Strike target areas, withdraw and return. Give space to Menasor when he is ready._**

Skyfire flew at his side in silence, marvelling at how different Starscream was away from Megatron. Not the whiny, desperate second in command but a capable leader and brilliant tactician.

**_E.T.A., two hundred astroseconds_** Skywarp announced.

**_Flare out._** Starscream instructed. **_Stay out of scanner range until the last moment._**

Cliffjumper stared up. "My sensors are kicking up, Bumblebee!! Big time."

Bumblebee stood rapidly. "Yeah, this doesn't feel right-" the whine of engines filled the skies.

Omega transfomed immediately, looking off in the distance. "DECEPTICONS."

* * *

"Come on, let's get some cover!" Bumblebee transformed to auto mode and sped to a nearby rock formation. Cliffjumper followed him, trailing concealing smoke. They took out their weapons and watched the skies. The formation of decepticons rapidly closed on Omega, an aerial armada.

"This is crazy, what's the deal?" Bumblebee wondered.

"Don't ask questions, just shoot!" Cliffjumper yelled. The two autobots aimed high at the approaching menace.

**_ATTACK!_** Starscream bellowed, diving in close. **This day, Omega** **_falls!_**

The leviathan was ready. Omega turned his head turrets at the onrushing Decepticons. Laserfire rained all around as the jets flared out in wild patterns.

"WHAT?" Omega turned his head again in shock and recognition. A large white decepticon, the fastest of them all.

"IT CANNOT BE." lifting a massive arm, Omega fired point blank from his cannon. A huge beam of particle energy lit the skies. Skyfire banked sharply to avoid it and dove low. The valkryie jet abruptly swooped upward in an impossible arc and returned fire across Omega's chest. **_Know my name, Omega!_**

"TRAITOR!" the giant boomed in rage, turning. It was a mistake. Skywarp and Ramjet fired hits at his arm joints, causing damage.

Astrotrain transformed to train mode and rammed his leg, staggering the giant. "Remember _me,_ Omega?!"

"YOU AGAIN?" Omega turned and reached down with his claw. "I DISPOSED OF YOU BEFORE."

Astrotrain went in wild circles around his legs. "Too, old, too slow!"

**Fool!** Starscream and Blitzwing hailed missles from above. The majority of them did cosmetic damage, but a few struck the arm joints again. Omega winced and swung around.

"AAAH!" the giant yelled in pain, firing upward. The decepticons scattered again in wide arcs. A beam clipped Ramjet on the left wing.

"I'm hit!" he sailed into a nearby lake.

Starscream radioed him. **_Get clear and return if damage is minimal._**

**_Affirmitive. Stabilizers engaging._**

Far below, Cliffjumper stood and kept firing. "We've got to do something!"

Bumblebee leaned against a rock and spoke into his intercomm. "I am. I'm contacting Optimus!"

"Come on. We can't just let them take potshots at Omega!'

Bumblebee stared up at the wild aerial assault. "What do you suggest we do? Besides that, we're outnumbered. Omega can hold on long enough for the others to get here."

Cliffjumper squinted. "I still don't like it." he paused, mouth open. _"Primus!"_

"What is it?"

_"Skyfire's attacking Omega!!"_

"SO. YOU TURN." Omega fired at the valkryie jet again with his huge cannon.

Skyfire banked again to avoid, splitting between Blitzwing and Skywarp. He barely avoided being struck by a giant arm.

**_Not enough!_** Skyfire responded.

**_Strike again! While his attention is on Skyfire! _**Starscream ordered. Astrotrain shifted to shuttle mode and flew straight at Omega's head.

"WHAT. MORE TREACHERY." Omega tilted his head up to fire. The air filled with orange turret fire. A beam struck Astrotrain, scorching his side. He fired back, striking the protective shield on Omega's head.

**_It breaks!_** the triple changer shouted with glee. **_Kill the head and the body dies!_**

Omega made an aborted attempt to protect his vulnerable head, but the attack gave no pause. A claw caught Skywarp and hurled him into the atmosphere. The purple seeker spun wildly. Skyfire flew to catch.

**_Adjust gyroscopes and land on me, Skywarp!_**

**_Adjusting!_** the purple seeker gained equilibrium and landed on the larger mech in mid air.

**_Can you fly?_**

**_I think so. Give me an astrosecond to orient myself. _**Engines roared. **_Good move, Skyfire!_**Skywarp lifted off the shuttle like a ramp and returned to battle.

Skyfire flew behind, disbelieving his own actions. _Am I insane? What am I doing? This isn't like me at all!_

His momentary distraction was costly. A beam sliced across his aft section, nearly making him black out with pain. He lost altitude from a slow leaking wound.

_Omega..._

And the rage came back again, the rage he'd struggled to control.

_Attack..._

Spark burning heat and cold again, pure instinct kicking in.

_Autobot..._

The desire to kill, destroy.

_Die._

Pointing his nose upward at an impossible angle, he flew towards the sun. There was no pain. Then he floated in a sharp arc and dove. Straight down at Omega, far below. There was no scientist, no explorer. Only an angel of fiery death, straight from the skies.

Below the battle turned badly for the leviathan. One arm dangled helplessly as nerve circuitry was heavily damaged. Omega staggered about, his joints shifting as he moved. The decepticons were relentless, raining fire everywhere. Menasor stood ready to charge, raging nearby.

Skyfire transformed to full battle mode. Turrets and guns aimed as he dropped over Omega. His blazing appearance didn't go unnoticed. The other jets spaced out, seeing his attack.

**_Magnificent! _**Starscream approved, continuing his strafing pattern.**_ Decepticons, maintain fire!_**

Omega flailed uselessly with one arm, his legs nearly giving out. "WILL NOT. SURRENDER."

**_Stupid old rustbucket! _**Starscream screeched as he fired away.**_ Your doom is at hand._**

"FALL DOWN ALREADY SO MENASOR CAN SMASH." the gestalt lurched forward impatiently.

And then came the expolsion, a fireball of titanic impact. Everyone was temporarily blinded by white light. The decepticons paused in their attack as their view cleared. Omega wobbled, stumbling in dissipating smoke. The doomed guardian flailed at nothing.

His head was severed.

Skyfire hovered above in robot mode, still in battle form. His pale face was impassive, partially hidden by blue visors. He watched Omega's last movements dispassionately.

"NOW MENASOR FINISH!" the gestalt rammed into the helpless Omega and toppled with a titanic crash. The psychotic Menasor stomped the unmoving form mercilessly.

The other decepticons transformed and landed around their kill.

Starscream stood triumphant. "Let this day go down in history...darkness falls to the autobots!"

They watched as Skyfire descended in their midst. He turned to Starscream and smiled coldly. "The target is destroyed."

Optimus Prime was frantic after receiving the transmissions from Bumblebee. He'd sent the aerialbots ahead to aid Omega. Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, the twins and Bluestreak accompanied him. When they arrived at the valley where Omega resided, their worst fears were realized.

The saddened aerialbots sat quietly next to Omega's still form. Optimus couldn't speak. He transformed and raced over, followed by the others.

"How?" he managed to say, his voice low.

Silverbolt shook his head wearily. "They sliced him up surgically. And when he was weak enough, they...cut his head."

Ironhide burned in rage. "Those..._scum._ If its the last thing I do, those decepticons will pay!"

Bluestreaks' optics flared wildly. "I say let's go to Megatron's front door. Right now,_ and rip out some processors!!"_

The others raised their fists in wild emotion, swearing vengeance.

"Stop." Optimus hid his pain. "We have to see if Omega can be salvaged. Ratchet, take a look at him."

The medic dragged himself over to the fallen guardian. He kneeled almost reverently. "It looks bad. I don't know."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gently carried Omega's head and laid it next to his body.

"There may be hope." Sideswipe was quiet. "We're still getting a brain pulse."

"Where's Bumblebee and Cliffjumper?" Optimus looked around. "Fan out and find them!"

"We're here...Optimus." two voices sounded out weakly. Everyone turned. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper stumbled from loose rubble. They had considerable injuries.

Ratchet went over to them. "Can you transport?"

"Yeah...we're still functional." Cliffjumper gasped.

Sunstreaker looked at the carnage in the valley. "I don't understand. Why did the decepticons try to kill Omega like this? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Those scum don't need any reason, bro." Sideswipe folded his arms. "But they're gonna pay for this, big time."

Bumblebee collapsed on the ground and dropped his head. "There's something you guys should know. Skyfire was with the decepticons."

_"What??"_ everyone echoed.

Bumblebee nodded wearily at Omega. "He's the one that cut Omega's head off."

"Stinking_...traitor."_ Cliffjumper spat out.

Shocked silence was the only response.

Megatron received his triumphant troops on the docking bay. They all had various injuries but were still functional.

"Hail, Megatron." Starscream strode with arrogant pride. "See what a march we've brought this day!"

"Indeed." the evil leader smiled his approval. "You have all done extremely well! The attack was clean, efficient, and effective." he moved over to Skyfire. The tall jet stood with the same emotionless expression he'd held since attacking Omega.

"Skyfire, you've won my approval." red optics held a nasty gleam as he appraised the jet. A silvery black hand stroked the broad chest.

"In fact..there may be a _special_ place for you in the heirarchy."

Starscream stiffened, not liking the tone. "Everyone should report for repairs before debriefing, Megatron."

Megatron looked over his troops. "Most severely injured report first. Return to the conference area in 2800 breems. Dismissed!"

The decepticons dispersed, returning to their quarters or going for repairs. Skyfire moved off silently.

"Skyfire, I would have a word with you." Starscream caught up.

"Yes, commander." the tone was flat.

Red optics narrowed. _Something is odd here. _"We need to talk. You are not functioning properly."

"I am fully functional, commander. You need not be concerned."

"You will attend me! Come."

"As you command."

Astrotrain and Blitzwing finished taking a long shower together. They mulled over the mission in their private quarters.

"Pretty amazing the way that went down. Man, that was exciting!" Astrotrain sat at the table.

Blitzwing agreed. "Skyfire was extremely impressive. It looks like our goals can be realized."

"Something's off with him, though. You notice?"

"Yes. It happened after the attack on Omega. He seemed to shut down mentally, only running on instinct."

Astrotrain snacked on an energon salad. "Breaker mentioned his spark is damaged. I wonder..."

Blitzwing nodded. "We'll need to know more. By helping him we help ourselves."

Starscream watched his ex lover closely. The large jet walked to his bed and sat slowly, still wearing a disturbingly blank expression.

Breaker rolled to the middle of the bedroom floor in his sphere mode. "Big Sky sick, Starscream."

"Yes, I know." the seeker's voice was even. "How is your wound, Skyfire?"

Icy blue optics were unwavering. "I...there is pain, but it is partially resealed."

"I want you to report to Hook after we talk here."

A nod. "Yes." more silence.

Starscream looked to the sphere. "Breaker, run a diagnostic on Skyfire. Tell me anything useful, even if it doesn't seem important."

"Can do." Breaker bounced alongside the jet. A small tube connected with a relay on Skyfire's hand. The sphere hummed busily.

Starscream approached , putting a hand on a large shoulder. "Anything yet?"

"Need few more astroseconds. Sky big, takes time." more whirring.

_I think I already know._

"Know why Sky sick." Breaker stated, retracting his tube. "Spark very damaged, make imbalance in all systems."

"Transformers are known to function with damaged sparks." Starscream replied. "What else?"

"They function, not healthy. Constant stress on components, cause erratic behavior. Broken bonds cause eventual disorder, glitch in hardwire. Separation of processing function."

"Go on."

"Cause perception break. No reality control. Personality split, psychosis."

"Recommendation?"

"Use safeword, personal. Hardwire will respond through memory. Temporary patch. Spark damage not resolved."

Starscream touched the pale face gently. "I'll deal with one catastrophe at a time."

Breaker beeped again. "Best results through bond. Nice copulation program, spark merge will heal completely."

Red optics narrowed. "Nosey little ball. I'll take it from here!"

The sphere buzzed. "If not, Breaker do."

Starscream kicked the minicon across the room. "If you can stop dreaming of _cluster fucks_, stay over there! I need room."

The sphere rolled to a stop. "Payback." Breaker murmured quietly.

Starscream held Skyfire's face. "_Fire from the sky,_ love. Follow your _Star_, fly with me."

Blue optics flashed, clearing in recognition. "Starscream?"

The seeker stood back. "Yes. You're aware again."

Skyfire stared at his hands. "I must have...blacked out...the attack."

"You were acting strangely after cutting Omega's head off."

The big jet sat stupefied. "I..am..._insane."_

Starscream sat next to him. "Explain to me what happened and at what point."

"Difficult to say." Skyfire strained to think. "I remember the attack on Omega. He called me a traitor, we flew in formation and I attacked again. He fired his cannon at me."

Red optics were wild. "I saw you head for the skies then. I knew your plan, Skyfire. It's what you were born to do!"

"Omega tossed Skywarp and he tumbled out of control. I flew after him and told him to stabilize. He landed on me and resumed flight. I was thinking..."

"Ah."

"Distracted, wondering what in Primus was wrong with me. I was struck by one of Omega's beams. Then...things get a little hazy."

A sleek blue hand squeezed a larger white one. "This is the critical juncture, Skyfire."

"I was...angry. The shot wounded me and I nearly blacked out. And the pain returned to my spark, fire and ice. And then...something took me over. I was myself and something else. There was so much rage my mind shut down. I was moving on pure instinct, and couldn't stop myself. The next thing I remember was landing near you after Omega had fallen."

"I wondered when this might happen."

_"What?"_

Starscream chuckled. "Remember your science of our species, Skyfire. Hardwiring. Basic, primal instinct. Surrounded by personality components and rounded by life experience and conditioning."

"Augh." Skyfire held his head. "Not possible...I always managed to control those impulses. But I haven't been the same since being surrounded by decepticons."

"A similar occurance happened to me on the first kill also."

The big jet was speechless. "I knew nothing of this."

"When I initially joined the decepticons, I was wired like one but not conditioned that way. After all, you and I were explorers and scientists, not warriors. So when my first mission required violence and death, I tried to shut down. But it was a fool's choice. My instinctual hardwiring took over and overrode conscious will. Eventually I stopped fighting it, it was too painful and made me mentally unstable."

"Madness, Starscream. We aren't protoforms."

"Listen to me, Sky. It also causes spark damage. You know the research."

"But how is it possible? Ages ago, neither of us were prone to violence."

"But remember, conditions weren't there to activate our hardwiring. The potential always existed. Our main programming is the foundation of everything else. Free will can only control it for so long. Eventually instincts rebel and take over.That's what happened to you today. You were running on basic hardwiring. Decepticon hardwiring, which deems you attack and destroy."

Skyfire stood abruptly and groaned, covering his optics. "_Primus,_ that's what happened! My last thought was killing an autobot, and I'd never decide such a thing consciously!"

"In this I am wiser than you, Sky. Our early exploration controlled our restless urges and need to be in constant motion."

"I see that now. The most obvious things elude me at times! Basic hardwiring for decepticons is ambition and industry. Autobots creativity and preservation. I remember the speculation on this balancing of our society in scientific circles. I still don't believe it completely."

"Nor do I, but isn't it curious how decepticons and autobots tend to have occupations related to their hardwiring? And I'm not even speaking of the war."

Skyfire was quiet a moment. "I often thought it a curiosity. A strange coincidence. And there are exceptions."

"The basics remain the same, and war made everything extreme. Many chose sides out of fear. Others were exiled or killed for not choosing at all." Flame red optics dimmed. "Do you understand at last why I was so different when we found you?"

A slow nod. "Yes. Having experienced this...I can't deny the change."

Starscream smiled vaguely. "Now there is truly no going back, Sky. Your memories of the autobots will be painful, but in time subside. Your place is here. It was _always_ here."

"So you say." the jet's voice was rough. "But my reason for coming here was you." those blue optics flared again. "Do I have _you,_ Star?"

Red optics were slits. "Your place...is at my side."

"That isn't an answer."

"Ask a different question."

Skyfire moved to the bed again. "We play a strange game, Star. A dangerous one." he sidled next to his seeker. White hands caressed a golden cockpit.

_/Thank you for bringing me back./_

Starscream faltered, shivering. "I...you're welcome. Now please stop touching me." he weakly pushed away.

Skyfire pulled him in again. _/I just want to hold you. I won't do anything./_ arms wrapped around.

/_Do you want Thundercracker to kill me?/_

"I need to touch you, Starscream. You're my only link to sanity right now."

Starscream settled in close. _/I won't let you fall./_

The pair spent a few groons in silence, relaxing in mutual quiet.

And then it happened. Again. The thrumming, pounding, insistent heat that spread through their bodies. Sparks strained and pulsed against heated casings, wanting union.

"See Hook for repairs!" Starscream said suddenly, feeling his control wane. He shifted to move.

Skyfire didn't release him immediately. "Let me thank you before I go." He said softly. A kiss, gentle at first. But not for long. The white jet swept his seeker up.

_Sky._

And they kissed. Starscream fell forward, arms dangling as Skyfire devoured his mouth hungrily, wrapping tongue units.

_Star..._

_Damn..._

_Always the best..._

_Go to hell..._

_Only with you..._

Starscream managed to stagger up and out of the embrace. "This can't continue, Skyfire."

"True. You have a decision to make."

"No I don't."

"You enjoyed it."

"So did you. What's your point?"

There was a sudden beeping nearby on the floor. "Both stupid, talk too much. Need hard cluster fuck, solve problem."

Starscream pointed at the minicon sphere. "Is there any way to shut him _up?"_

Skyfire made a face. "I'll admit he's rather single minded. But this time he's right."

"No he's not." Starscream moved to the door. "I'm starting to think his program is stuck in a loop!"

More beeping from Breaker. _"You_ stuck, not _me._ Always kissing, running away! Stuck on stupid."

Skyfire roared with laughter. "So speaks my friend!"

"Whatever." Starscream glared at the minicon. "See about that injury, then report to the debriefing." he stalked out.

Skyfire picked up the sphere in amusement. "Breaker, have you ever considered being a bond counselor?"

"Only if good pay."

To be continued


	8. Love and War

submission dated 4-15-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 8 Love and War

Thundercracker and Skywarp walked through Decepticon headquarters and casually observed the bustle of activity. The base was still buzzing over Skyfire's attack on Omega Supreme. They headed to the recreation area located in the lower levels. The place took a lot of hard abuse, with decepticons being active and aggressive by nature. Megatron had shifts do constant repair work during slow times.

The two seekers tossed mech balls about for sport. They glanced over and saw Rumble chatting with his brother Frenzy.

"Man, did you see the holo images of the attack?" Rumble was saying.

"Not yet, I was gonna get a copy and check it out in my quarters. Was it as cool as everyone says?"

"You better believe it. Man, Skyfire came sailin' out of the sun like a fireball! Old Omega didn't even have time to look up. And then it was _BOOM,_ baby." Rumble gestured in excitement, slapping his hands together.

"I kinda dug his battle mode the other day." Frenzy said. "And you know I just loooove _big guns,_ heh."

"Yeah, well-"

The two jabbering cassettes wound around the hallway continuing their conversation.

Thundercracker snorted. "Sounds like we've got a superstar on our hands."

Skywarp snickered. "Careful, TC. You're starting to look a little green around the wings."

The blue seeker tossed the ball. "I'm not! But Primus take it, I can't go _anywhere_ and not hear his praises?"

Skywarp caught the ball. "That ain't what's got your tail bent, and you know it."

"What!"

"This is about Starscream. For what it's worth, I don't believe he's stepping out on you."

Thundercracker tossed the ball, thinking. "I dunno, 'Warp. This whole situation just hasn't set right with me ever since Skyfire returned."

"You told me they had a bond, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not mad about the past. It's the present that concerns me."

Skywarp made another catch. "I really haven't seen any evidence Skyfire's making a move. If he is, he's hiding it really well."

"I think he's waiting for the opportunity." Thundercracker insisted. "My second processor is never wrong when it comes to probabilities."

"You're gonna burn yourself out one day, running all processes simultaneously. Maybe you should get that fixed."

Ball toss. "It's what I am, Skywarp. My hardwire only talks softly. But I'm in a no win situation here. If I accuse Starscream of cheating, he'll go running straight to Skyfire. You know how wildly emotional he gets."

Ball catch. "And you don't? Sheesh, Cracker...when you and Screamer first hooked up you wouldn't let him out of your sight!"

Ball toss. "All right, so I got a little possessive at times. Starscream has admirers around the base, you know that. They may not like him personally, but they would _love_ to jump his mainframe."

Ball catch. "Heh, I remember when you busted Ramjet's nosecone after he kissed Screamer. He's been scared of you ever since."

Ball toss. "Just protecting my territory, 'Warp."

Ball catch. "Thundercracker, you give _obsession_ a bad name!"

The blue seeker held the ball, thinking. "Maybe I'm worrying about nothing. Like you said, Skyfire really hasn't pursued anything."

Skywarp approached his fellow seeker. "Nah, he seems preoccupied with the perverts." a shudder.

"I know you've got bad memories from that drinking party."

"Bad enough to have my CPU scrubbed with wire. Maybe Skyfire can handle it but that's _his_ aft, not mine."

Thundercracker leaned against a storage shelf. "I'm hearing rumors he's a real freak, anyway. Did you know Breaker's staying with him?"

Skywarp's optics went round as plates. "You're kidding, right?"

Thundercracker sniggered. "Astrotrain and Blitzwing have already been visiting his room. They couldn't even wait long enough for him to get a permanent unit!"

"Damn!! And remember how worn out they were before Skyfire's test?"

The two seekers laughed hysterically, their heads together.

"Thanks for the warning, 'Cracker. When I see Skyfire coming I'll watch my aft. But Primus, he's _hot."_

"Don't let Swindle hear you say that."

Skywarp led his friend up the boom tube, smiling. "He knows I bonded him for his personality!"

* * *

Megatron walked with Skyfire around the facility, getting him familiarized with the layout.

"As a reward for your outstanding performance, I will allow you usage of our lab room. That incompetent Starscream has allowed it to fall in disrepair."

"I appreciate this personal honor you bestow me, Megatron." _you bastard._

"Of course." the gravelly voice rasped. They stopped at huge sliding doors. "Inside you will find a lab any scientist would dream of. There is an additional living unit in the back. Consider this your new home."

They went inside. Skyfire's optics went wide with excitement. The ark facilities paled in comparison to what he stood in. The lab was large and relatively clean, with tables, shelves and storage areas filled with data disks. There were various sized work tables. Lighting was plentiful and adjustable. Skyfire noted a diagnostic computer console and analysis droid.

"Fabulous." he meant it.

"Cabinets over there house writing tablets and stylus. If you need assistance in prep work, notify Soundwave."

"Thank you, Megatron. I must admit I am surprised."

"At precisely what?" there was an edge to the rough voice.

"This." Skyfire motioned at the expanse of lab. "The ark is a crude hole compared to this."

"Of course. Decepticons aspire to perfection, not merely satisfaction." ruby optics gleamed up at him weirdly.

_I hope he's just talking about the lab!_ "I thought combat would be my primary role."

A cold chuckle. "Oh, there's always time for _that._ But I have plenty of goons already. Brains are rare to find, particuarly brains with equal amounts of brawn and skill. So enjoy this respite while you can. It will be buisness as usual soon enough."

* * *

Starscream had a relatively uneventful day at the complex before returning to his unit. He found Thundercracker inside playing a computer probability game.

The red seeker peeped over a shoulder. "At it again? So what probablity factor are you trying for this time?"

Thundercracker grinned, a green glow on his faceplate from the screen. "Well, I've got the variance down to 24 millinons. Plus or minus 8 percent."

"Not bad." Starscream sat next to him. "Boring day...reviewing new energy sources by the humans."

"Works for me. I don't miss spending every few vorns in repair. Hook's been in a bad mood the last few groons anyway."

The comlink on their other desk beeped suddenly. Soundwave's monotone came over the speakers.

**ATTENTION ALL DECEPTICONS. THIS IS OFFICIAL NOTIFICATION THAT SKYFIRE IS DESIGNATED TECHNO SCIENTIST. HIS AREA OF OPERATION WILL BE LAB SECTOR A12. ASSISTANCE FOR PREP WORK WILL BE ASSIGNED IN 7900 BREEMS. THAT IS ALL.**

The comlick went silent. Starscream stared into space, optics closing to near lines of red.

Thundercracker watched his reaction. "Interesting. And there's a living area in the back so he'll have plenty of room."

"This must have been a last second decision by Megatron." Starscream hissed. "As second in command I should have been told first."

Thundercracker shrugged. "Why stand on office? You know Megatron makes quick decisions at times."

Starscream folded his arms in irritation. "I am AstroScientist as well. _If_ we are to work together, it would enhance our science department-"

"What _is_ all this, Starscream?" Thundercracker was suspicious again. "Are you upset that Megatron stole your thunder, or is something else stuck up your afterburner?"

"I tire of your jealousy, Thundercracker. This isn't personal. I dislike being stood up by that megalomaniac. One day, the time will come."

"You keep saying that. I strongly suggest you stop making open threats."

"Fah. Let others cower in fear. There is a plan in place, Cracker. There is no timeline yet, but the framework is there."

"I don't like this conspiracy talk, Starscream. It gets circuits fried."

The red seeker looked at his lover slyly. "Are you a revolutionary? Or do you just tow the line and hope we stumble to glory?"

The deep voice dropped. "For now the current regime is satisfactory."

"But not ideal?"

"No. Now tell me something concrete, I have no patience for ambitious guesswork."

Starscream traced Thundercracker's lips with a finger. "I need to speak with Skyfire first."

_"Starscream!"_

"Calm, my dear Cracker. This is about planning, not sparking. I wish you could control yourself." snarky grin.

_"You've_ got gall, talking about control! Don't play me for a fool, Starscream. I smell his static all over you!"

Starscream shifted back in disbelief. "What?"

A black hand gripped a blue one. "Tell me _now._ What's going on between you two?"

The red seeker stuttered. "N...nothing! We haven't done anything, I swear. Why won't you believe me?!"

_"Because you're lying!"_

_To the pit_ with your accusations, Thundercracker!" Starscream shrieked, yanking a hand caught in an iron grip.

The blue seeker didn't let go. "Lying, scheming, conniving...I should walk out on you _now!"_

_"Then leave!"_ another screech. "You love me but don't trust me? Slag you!"

"Why is his static all around you, then?"

"Because I've been _around_ him, you dolt! We work at the same base, in case you hadn't noticed. I'm his commanding officer. And yours!"

Thundercracker let his hand go abruptly. "I'm your lover, not your lackey. But you know what? Maybe it's a good idea we never bonded. It probably would've been the worst decision of my life!"

_"Fine!!"_ Starscream wailed.

"Fine!!" Thundercracker roared. "I'm staying somewhere else tonight. Sweet dreams of your big afted mech!" he stormed out.

Starcream stood staring, unable to control his anger. "How _dare_ he accuse me of wanting Skyfire!" fists clenched, he screeched in fury until his strength was spent. When it was done, he sagged to his knees in frustration and stress.

"I do want him." he whispered.

* * *

Thundercracker tapped a sensor panel on the next level. Motormaster answered.

"Eh...Thundercracker? What brings you here this time of cycle?"

"Sorry. Mind if I bunk here for a few breems?"

"Starscream again, eh. Haven't I warned you about him?"

"Yeah, yeah. I needed to get away from him before I tore his wings off."

The stunticon leader nodded and let him in. "Come on, you need to get overcharged."

Bombshell came from the bedroom suddenly, irritation in his voice. His wings were open. "ERRhh...Thunderrcracker. You innterrrupted uss us."

"Sorry, Bombshell." Thundercracker apologized. "I just stumbled around and didn't know where to go." he dropped into a living room seat.

The insecticon twitched his antennae in curiosity. "Ahhh...you and Starscreamm had anotherr fight."

"The worst." Thundercracker looked down in depression. "I think this is it."

Motormaster rummaged in the kitchen, rounding up energon mixers. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a long cycle."

"So basically, that's how it went down." Thundercracker gulped his third cocktail.

Motormaster held his chin, thinking. "You could be wrong. After all, it's not like you caught the two of them interfacing on the floor somewhere."

"No, but at the rate it's going that's not far off."

"SStill no prrooof, proof." Bombshell insisted. "If I werrre to supposse everything I was thinkingg, I would stay angrry, angry."

Motormaster sipped his drink. "And let's face it, TC. If you don't trust him there's nothing much there anyway. Yeah, you can love him and all that, but what's the point? A pity fuck when you're lonely? At some point the love runs out of gas."

"You arre not bonnded, bonded." Bombshell pointed in accusation. "Fool. You think to make him love you, you. He does not. You are safe, safe."

Thundercracker felt his emotions settle at those truths. "Yeah, maybe deep down I knew this. I thought if I had enough time to be with him things would change."

"If not in the spark, it cannot happen no matterr how long, long." Bombshell told him. "And your separration happened tonight without any interference from Skyfire, Skyfire."

"You...you're right. I was so caught up I didn't think about that..."

"Tell me something, TC." Motormaster wanted to know. "Is there anyone else you could...you know... _get it on_ with, and spark? Other than Starscream?"

The blue seeker grinned, optics misty. "Yeah, but it can't happen. We were already involved with other bots. Bonding issues, you know?"

Motormaster fondled Bombshell's antennae affectionately. "Hey, _sugarbot._ Think we can do a little matchmaking here?"

The insecticon shivered at the table. "Bewarrree, or I may give my **sting** rright in front of Thundercracker, Thundercracker!"

"Ooh, you're rough tonight." the brutish decepticon blushed.

Thundercracker could only stare at the weird pair._ In all the universe, only sparking is so irrational._

Bombshell practically vibrated. "Ssrkr. Eenough of that, dear. Wee can solve Thundercracker's problem, problem."

The blue seeker gobbled another loaded energon cocktail. "How do you mend a broken pump?"

"By jumping on a warrm mainframe, mainframe."

"We hear all kinds of stuff." Motormaster snickered. "Like who's already cheating, and who ain't really bonded. Get it?"

Thundercracker perked up in interest. _"Do_ tell!"

Bombshell snickered with mischief. "Oh I do like chaos, chaos. You might find this particularrr tidbit interestingg, interesting."

"Oh?"

"It seems that that Skywarrrp and Swindle arrre really separrated, separated. They neverrr completed theirr bond, bond."

Thundercracker's optics went wide.

* * *

Starscream sat alone in his unit, optics dimmed. He was on the floor.

_I think this is finally it between Thundercracker and I. He won't trust me and in truth, I don't blame him. I wanted this to work, I really did. If it weren't for Skyfire, I think we could have bonded. No, it couldn't be the same. But it would've been just as good. Breaker is right, I'm a fool stuck on stupid. I burn for Skyfire's touches, then run away like some idiot sparkling. He sees through my games. And sooner or later he will have offers, real ones. I can't expect him to pine for me endlessly. Sky loves hotly, but he isn't stupid. He'll move on no matter how much he loves me. The question is, what do I do now? Try to patch things up with Thundercracker? What is there to salvage? I don't even know if he wants me at this point, I've strung him out too long. Between my temperament and his intensity our relationship was always volatile._

A sigh. "What a fragging mess."

Thundercracker was having similar thoughts as he rested on a spare bunk at Motormaster and Bombshell's unit. The loaded energon took the edge off his wild emotion, letting him think more calmly.

_I think its time to move on from Starscream. It hurts because I can't trust him. I don't think he deliberately wants to lie to me. He's afraid and wants our relationship to work. But it can't, not anymore. Even though I still love him, it isn't enough. He may need me, but he's not in love with me. And I can't stand that. I need someone to want me the same way. I'm not a masochist, and I damn sure am not a fool. Should I go back to him, should we work it out? For what? This was inevitable I think, even without Skyfire being around. I'm too brooding and possessive, and he's too temperamental and wild. Loving Starscream is like riding a fiery rollercoaster. Excitement and heat, but complete insanity. And sooner or later you crash._

Slow exhale. "What a fragging mess."

* * *

For the first time since he'd joined the decepticons, Skyfire felt _good._ There was still the spark pain, but it subsided greatly and wasn't a distraction much. Working in the lab provided the means to implement his plan. It was also a welcome diversion from mindless warfare and infuriating ex lovers.

Decepticons had been assigned to help clean the lab and recallibrate instrumentation. The cassettes practically volunteered. Wildrider and Durge were called upon to assist, along with Hook and Shrapnel. The lab was miraculously sparkling and functional in 4500 breems.

His new personal unit was spacious and well stocked. High grade furnishings graced his new home, along with a well supplied energon containment unit. There was a small library with all kinds of historic and arcane data. Skyfire loved it all, he was like a sparkling with a new toy. Even the shower stall was elaborate, with settings for both oil and silicone. There was a solvent hose for stubborn dirt.

Finally exhausted from all the work, he retired to his rooms in the back. Breaker went in with him. The minicon was excited with accomplishment, sitting on the dining room table.

"We do good work, Sky. Lab clean, ready to go."

"It is." Skyfire answered, smiling. He towelled himself dry after his long shower. "We've done a lot today. I can't wait to get started on those energy disks over the next few breems." he headed to the bedroom.

Breaker hopped down and followed him. "Disks like Breaker. Absorb, reflect, redirect energy."

Blue eyes narrowed on the minicon in thought. "Yes. Breaker, I think you'd make the perfect template!"

Breaker climbed up on Skyfire's plush bed. "Okay. Breaker good model."

"Ahh. Yes." Skyfire stretched out in satisfied exhaustion. A twinge in his chest cavity.

Breaker noticed the hitch. "Sky. Careful, spark still damage."

"I know." the jet adjusted to his side. "I guess in all the excitement today I didn't notice."

"Rest, be still. Not good, no like."

"Hmm." the bleary scientist felt his limbs go heavy. "Better take this time while we can, Breaker. I'm sure Megatron will order me to kill someone else I like."

"Decepticon way. Not evil, do what must."

"It still stinks." Skyfire frowned, thinking despite his weariness. _How quickly I forgot about Omega's death! Could Starscream be right about me? Hardwiring doesn't recognize good or evil. But I can, and I won't be an assassin!_

Blinding agony slashed through his spark casing without warning. Frigid cold and fiery heat burned his central core, bubbling energon. Skyfire buckled on the bed, roiling in agony.

Breaker wasted no words. Transforming to sphere mode he bounced away to get help.

Skyfire was boiling alive in his own spark. The universe tilted in a maze of mathmatical and computation insanity. He was sightless, floating in a void of nothingness.

**EndRUNdatabreak/ssytemcheck.dll/runtimeERROR/badpatch/filecorrupt/**

_Primus save me, what is this madness and pain!_

**SSYSTEMdatabaseENDRUN/safewordREENTRYrequest?/Skyfile??Starfile??QUERY**

_I burn, I burn!_

**CYCLEerror/runTIME/reset/MAINFRAMEHARDWIRE/reboot/execute/login?**

"Skyfire, stop fighting it, you fool!" hands on his chest, soothing. Fingers probing his essence.

**DATAcheck/returnsafemode/cycleON/auxiliaryHARDWIREreboot/DECEPTICONdll./newDATAFILE**

"S-stop pain." Skyfire felt himself say. The agony subsided.

"Sky ok now, until bond." beeping.

"You did well to contact us first, Breaker."

"He's coming around."

Skyfire stared up at Breaker, Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Shimmering blue optics phased into clarity.

"I...have no idea what just happened." he tried to sit up weakly.

"Idiot!!" Blitzwing pushed him back down. "Be still, you _moronic scientist!"_

"Why did you..how?" Skyfire couldn't get his brain in focus.

Breaker hopped over him on the bed, beeping angrily. _"You rest!_ Did stupid offline, fight Hardwire!"

"I...did? But-"

"You nearly thought yourself to death." Blitzwing answered. "Unicron save me from righteous decepticons!"

Skyfire leaned back over metal pillows, brushing his spark casing in confusion. "You took away my pain completely. What have you done?"

"Astrotrain rebooted you with his own Hardwire. The base configuration is the same for all decepticons."

Astrotrain held his head. "I felt your pain in transference. You _can't_ purge your hardwire with determination and will! Are you so hopelessly ignorant of yourself?"

Skyfire groaned, rubbing his optics. "I'm in your debt. And you're right...I'm stubborn. I refused to believe the strength of the hardwire despite overwhelming evidence."

"As I said before, you think too much." Blitzwing stated. "There is thinking with purpose, and then there is thinking to distraction. Your distraction nearly destroyed your spark completely."

"I feel like a moron."

"You tried to do a _complete system dump_ on yourself." Astrotrain snapped. "What were you trying to prove? That decepticons have a conscience?"

"I...maybe. I honestly don't know anymore." Skyfire wondered about something. "What about my spark?"

Breaker edged up. "Astrotrain reboot give scar tissue to spark. Patch. Still not heal until bond. Work for now."

Skyfire smiled weakly, squeezing Astrotrain's hand. "I owe you, big. The constant pain was beginning to cripple me."

The triple changer quirked a smile. "You'll have plenty of time to pay us back. Besides, I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

Blitzwing sat on a nearby couch. "Rest and recharge, Skyfire. "We'll be here."

"Yes." finally giving in to exhaustion, Skyfire's optics went dark in rest. Astrotrain watched him in silence.

"Don't even _think_ it, Astrotrain!"

The triple changer glared at his mate. "I wasn't going to do anything! _Yet."_

"I know when you get that look." Blitzwing was annoyed. "I know that temptation!"

"He is young and confused, one of those new age thinkers from the golden time."

Breaker shifted to sphere mode and rolled beside Skyfire. "We watch, guide Sky. Make him learn self."

to be continued


	9. Truth and Dare

submission dated 4-16-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 9 Truth and Dare

Astrotrain and Blitzwing sat silently in Skyfire's bedroom, watching him in stasis sleep. Breaker perched next to the white jet in bot mode. He watched Skyfire closely, quietly beeping.

Eventually Blitzwing dozed off, visor dimming. His head leaned forward in sleep over folded arms. Astrotrain glanced over at his bondmate, sensing his state of fatigue. When he was satisfied that Blitzwing was unconscious, Astrotrain made his move.

Gliding towards the bed he paused, merely standing over the valkyrie jet and staring. Crimson optics narrowed and brightened to a nova flare. An odd, almost _evil_ smirk spread over his lips.

Breaker looked up at him but didn't move.

A silvery hand reached out and traced patterns over the broad chest. A tap over Skyfire's decepticon symbol.

Breaker kept watching, nestled at Skyfire's side. A quiet beep. "Astrotrain cure. Can do, Sky must learn."

Astrotrain motioned the minicon to silence. A green glow edged from his wrist to his fingers. Slight touch, shifting of white chestplate. The triple changer spaced his fingers over Skyfire's partially exposed spark chamber. A brilliant blue light burst forth.

_I will put a stop to this nonsense once and for all, Skyfire. One touch will end your pain and foolish indecision...forever!_

Another hand stopped his lunge, a famliar one. Blitzwing gripped his bondmate's arm and held it away.

"Blitzwing! You were playing possum on me."

"Of course. I know you." the decepticon tank pulled Astrotrain back and released him. "I waited to see if you'd attempt that!"

Astrotrain snorted, pointing at the jet. "I could have linked him and cleaned all taint!"

Blitzwing disagreed. "He's too young for that, and his systems might shock. Besides, his spark is still heavily damaged."

Beneath them Skyfire lay like a statue, his spark glow suffusing the room. Blitzwing saw the center of his essence showing breaks and fractures held by static scar tissue. Tiny energon leaks escaped fissures.

"Even injured his spark has strength and power!"

"All right, I won't touch it then." Astrotrain stared into the glow, waving his hands delicately near the casing. White lines of energy arced into the chamber from his fingertips.

"Add those patches gently." Blitzwing instructed. "His hardwire is still full of infection."

Astrotrain didn't appreciate the instruction as he traced the spark's energy field. "You _should_ have let me touch him!"

"Too risky now." Blitzwing eyed Skyfire hungrily. "Besides, most likely he will come to us anyway. Starscream has too much false pride to beg."

"Starscream is an afthole. He wants everything his mainframe can get."

_"You're_ one to talk about _appetites,_ Astrotrain! You'd wear out an overcharged guardian."

Astrotrain waved a hand over Skyfire again. A shifting chestplace slipped into place, protecting vital spark once more.

Breaker beeped suddenly. "Can go now. Sky patch ok. Not worry. Now take hike!" a small hand pointed at the door in emphasis.

"Trying to get rid of us, pipsqueak?" Blitzwing wanted to know.

Breaker shrugged. "Only bond heal Sky. Eventual permanent solution. Astrotrain stopped, moot point."

Astrotrain shoved his partner. "Even Breaker knows I could have healed him!"

Blitzwing snorted. "You'd have done a lot more than _that_ if I hadn't interfered. Now come on!" he pulled his bondmate from the bedroom. "Skyfire won't move for breems, and we need to get back to our own quarters."

Breaker watched them go in satisfaction. Pulling thermosheets over the sleeping flier, he nestled in and entered rest mode.

"Sky accept self. Must happen."

* * *

Ratchet and Wheeljack worked in tireless shifts to revive Omega Supreme. His situation was critical yet hopeful. Windcharger and Trailbreaker built a platform which housed the leviathan's head. Omega regained consciousness and found he could still communicate despite being detached from his body. Ratchet asked him to minimize conversation so his brain circuitry wouldn't be stressed.

The younger autobots were still somewhat freaked by seeing Omega's head resting in nourishing energon over a bracket frame. Optimus Prime even made an awful joke about everyone "keeping a cool head."

Their other primary concern was the situation regarding Skyfire's defection. Lack of communication and facts led to all sorts of wild speculation. Not surprisingly, several pro Skyfire autobots were now neutral at best. The ones who never accepted the once autobot were convinced he'd become evil incarnate. Morale was at an all time low. Optimus had to restrain some of the younger autobots from making foolish attacks on decepticon headquarters alone.

Meanwhile, Omega burned with an anger he hadn't felt since the constructicons betrayed him. Because of that, his fury had no bounds.

"MUST REPAIR, MAKE COMPLETE SOON."

Ratchet sighed from his workstation. "It's going to take time, Omega. You've got a really big body, in case you hadn't noticed."

"DESPISE TRAITORS."

"Yeah, this whole situation is a mess." Ratchet looked up to see Wheeljack approach.

"Making any more progress?"

"I do better with Trailbreaker and Huffer helping out. Hound and Sparkplug are working with the Navy to get extra materials for circuitry."

Wheeljack looked about at Omega's body parts. "Well, at least most of his exterior components aren't too bad. Grapple and Hoist are helping on this shift, so that should really speed up the process."

Ratched nodded absently, holding up a cone saw. "Wheeljack, what's your honest opinion about Skyfire?"

The scientist sighed. "I wanted to believe it was all a mistake. But after the attack on Omega...no. Whether he's gone wrong or gone bad, it doesn't matter. It's over with in my mind."

"WANT REVENGE. ATTACK UNECESSARY!" Omega's head boomed.

Optimus walked into the area. "We've been over this before, Omega! You can't let revenge consume you." the autobot leader sighed, resting his fists on Teletran Two. "Although I have to admit, it's extremely difficult in times like these."

"TRUST BROKEN."

"I know. What makes this worse is that we just don't know anything! The only thing we do know is that Skyfire left out of here in a rage weeks ago, disappeared then reappeared. He joins the decepticons and attacks you. Nothing makes sense anywhere."

"What about you, Ratchet? What are you thinking?" Wheeljack wanted to know.

The medic was grim. "Maybe it's the doctor in my circuits, but something keeps bugging me about physiology."

Optimus approached him at his workstation. "What do you mean?"

"Did we ever give Skyfire a physical that you know of? A thorough one, not just a simple system scan."

Wheeljack and Optimus looked at each other. "What are you getting at, Ratchet?" Wheeljack wondered.

"His design. He's a contradiction any way you look at it. To start off with, his size. He's the biggest transformer I've ever seen outside of the gestalts. Assuming he was born sometime in the late third age, that doesn't add up. Autobots weren't flight capable then, and for the most part aren't now. And the hardware he carries. It's more reminiscent of decepticon design than autobot."

"But he was an explorer and scientist long ago." Optimus stated. "That would seem to contradict the conclusion he was born a decepticon."

"Wait a minute." Wheeljack snapped his finger units. "Optimus, do you remember the legend of the Wanderers? Transformers whose function didn't match design?"

Blue optics flared brightly from the autobot leader. "Yes! There were stories of misclassified robots everywhere. Many of them went insane or were killed when the first war started, according to legend. But I'm not tying this in with Skyfire."

"REVIEWED THIS ALREADY WITH CLIFFJUMPER AND BUMBLEBEE."

"Omega, if you know something please tell us."

"SUSPICION THAT SKYFIRE DECEPTICON DESIGN NOT CLASSIFIED. SENT OFFPLANET TO EXPLORE."

"I'm convinced of that." Ratchet added. "Realistically, a scientist shouldn't have to be that big or loaded up with weaponry. Now a basic transport could be any size, but the design would be basic since that's a simple function. Even using the exploration angle doesn't explain him. Sure, you'd need some hardware for self preservation. But Skyfire's weaponry is more offensive than defense."

"AS STATED, DECEPTICON DESIGN MORE ADAPTABLE TO HARSHER CONDITIONS."

"Hmm." Optimus punched up something on Teletran Two.

"Teletran Two. Establish main differences in decepticon versus autobot hardwire. Identify signatures."

Ratchet moved up alongside Optimus. "I want to hear this myself. I've examined decepticon and autobot brains and seen structural differences."

Teletran Two spoke. _"WORKING. MAINFRAME LOGIC CENTERS HAVE DIFFERENT COGNITIVE VARIABLES. HARDWIRE PROGRAMMING PARALLEL TO CPU CORE PROCESSING."_

"Can you break it down to parameters?" Optimus asked.

_"WORKING. TRANSFORMERS OF BOTH FACTIONS SHARE SAME SELF PRESERVATION PLATFORM FOR SURVIVAL. HOWEVER, VARIABLES IN HARDWIRING HAVE OVERRIDING INFLUENCE ON BEHAVIOR."_

"Start with autobots." Optimus stated.

_"WORKING. AUTOBOT HARDWIRING COEFFICIENTS: DEFENSE, STABILITY, RESTORATION. BEHAVIOR COEFFICIENTS: CREATIVITY, PRESERVATION.:_

"Now the decepticons." Optimus continued.

_"WORKING. DECEPTICON HARDWIRING COEFFICIENTS: ACTIVITY, AGGRESSION, TERRITORY. BEHAVIOR COEFFICIENTS: AMBITION, INDUSTRY."_

Wheeljack considered the information. "There was a lot of debate on Cybertron about this. I remember many scientific counsels arguing the "build vs will" theory."

"Did they arrive at any conclusions?" Ratchet wanted to know.

"There was great evidence pointing to hardwiring being the base influence of all our programming. Organic beings have the same thing in their brain centers that control instincts and main functions. So field tests were done, putting a decepticon cpu in an autobot, and an autobot cpu in a decepticon. The results were startling."

"I thought those kinds of tests were outlawed eons ago!" Optimus was alarmed at the concept of experimentation.

"They were, and a lot of scientists and doctors were put in stasis for medical crimes. Anyway, tests seemed to back the theory of hardwire. The implanted autobot became much more aggressive, but only applied that aggression towards constructive activity. The implanted decepticon was quite creative, but applied creativity towards manipulation and personal gain."

"All of which leads us back to Skyfire." Ratched added. "I'll throw this out there. Say Skyfire's a decepticon that was misclassified. If so, he's showing the classic symptoms of hardwire corruption. Being on ice 9 million years delayed the malfunction. But once reactivated, the errors and glitches kicked in."

"But we could fix that!" Wheeljack insisted. "It's a simple matter of brain repair."

"No, that won't work. I see what Ratchet means." Optimus told him. "It finally makes sense. The longer Skyfire was here the less he fit in. I thought it was just because he'd been deactivated for so long and needed time. But something else was going on internally."

"Right, Optimus." Ratchet held up an empty head cover. "You're an autobot. Now imagine someone assigns you a decepticon function in conflict with your design. You've got autobot hardwire in your circuits and mainframe. Now you get frozen, dug up. Your decepticon training tells you the autobots are wrong. You discover otherwise and choose according to your training, not your hardwire. Glitches and errors pop up. Your behavior is erratic and unpredictable. Finally you're exposed to autobots. Now your hardwire is getting in synch with your cpu and mainframe. But your decepticon buddies no longer relate and consider you an enemy. Then the situation becomes impossible."

Wheeljack held his head. "Unbelievable. But we still choose what we do, even assuming your theory is right."

"Yes and no. And you call yourself a scientist! Remember all the testing?"

Tracks, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper sauntered in and interrupted the discussion. "We overheard some of that." Tracks said.

"Indeed." Optimus replied. "We're trying to understand what's happening with Skyfire."

"Who _cares?"_ Cliffjumper waved dismissal. "So what if he's a nutjob with an identity crisis? I hope his hardwire blows out his optics."

"That's enough!" Optimus was stern. "Omega will recover, which is all that matters right now."

"Wrong, Optimus." Tracks pointed. "What matters is that we make that traitor_ pay_ for what he's done. If the decepticons see weakness they'll attack us again! Who knows who the next victim might be?"

Optimus sighed, sensing another round of arguments coming. "Here we go again."

* * *

Starscream moped about his quarters in complete distraction. He sat in the bedroom, arms dangling over his knees. Normally bright optics were dim burgundy in reflection. He was tired. His head dropped low in fatigue.

Silent feet approached him at the bed. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Starscream."

Wearily, Starscream looked up. "Thundercracker?" his voice was a cracked whisper.

The blue seeker nodded in the dim light. "You don't look so hot."

"It doesn't matter. I don't know what to do anymore."

Thundercracker sat down next to him. "We can both start by being totally honest."

"That may not be a good idea."

Thundercracker took his hand. "There's nothing left if we aren't. I'm only going to ask this one time, Starscream." he turned the other seeker around to face him. "Are you in love with Skyfire?"

Starscream stared so long Thundercracker wasn't sure he heard the question. "Why are you starting with Skyfire? We had problems before he arrived here-"

"I see." Thundercracker moved to go, face expressionless.

Starscream grabbed him. "Stop! _Please,_ don't leave like this."

"Your final chance. Tell me now."

More staring. "I...it may be possible. I'm not sure."

"Not sure!"

Red optics were pleading. "The remnants of our bond confuse me. It could just be nostalgia for all I know."

It was Thundercracker's turn to stare. "I don't think you're confused at all. But I'll let it go for the moment. Do you love me?"

"Yes." Optics dropped.

Thundercracker shook him. "You can't even look at me and say that! More_ lies."_

_"I'm not lying!"_ Starscream shrieked unexpectedly. "I love you. Do I have to scream it in the halls before you believe me?"

A black hand stroked his face. "I guess what I need to know is, are you _in_ love with me?"

Starscream shook his head helplessly. "No."

Thundercracker laughed bitterly. "At last you give an honest answer."

"I have a question for you." Starscream frowned, not responding directly.

"Fair enough."

"Did you think you could _make_ me fall in love with you? That our sparks would suddenly feel that way?"

Thundercracker didn't hesitate. "Yeah, I did. Maybe it was my ego, but I couldn't stop hoping. But when things got strung along, I lost faith it could happen."

Starscream looked away. "I'm sorry. I wasn't doing anything on purpose."

"I know."

Silence. Thundercracker shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "So where does this leave us?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you want to work things out?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

Thundercracker stood abruptly, suddenly angry again. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Starscream stood next. "If you're so angry I'm not in love, _why bother?!"_

The blue seeker got in his face, snarling. "Oh you're in _love,_ all right. With _Skyfire!"_

Starscream exploded in scratchy laughter. "You know why this is really_ stupid?_ Skyfire spends his free time with perverts these days. So please tell me _when _there's time for me to cheat? If you have an answer, I'd love to hear it!"

Thundercracker spluttered. "You're making fun of this?"

"I laugh at this insane jealously of yours. Where's your honesty?"

Thundercracker backed away slowly, seeing for the first time. "It was never meant to be." he shook his head sadly. "I'll take my things with me and clear out. It's over, Starscream."

The red seeker stared at his retreating companion in shock. _"That's it? _You're just walking out without giving us a chance?"

Blue wings flexed in agitation. "You don' t want reconciliation. And I'm not a fool."

_"No!"_ Starcream raced to him in a panic, stroking his wings. "Let me make things up to you, Cracker! I'm not saying things are perfect...but Skyfire is _not_ in my life, no matter what you think or how it looks. Yes, we see each other to talk. But _only_ to talk! Not once have we interfaced, much less sparked. You've got to believe that!"

Thundercracker's lip tightened as his optics narrowed. "You _are _telling the truth, aren't you?"

Starscream kissed his faceplate frantically. "Yes,_ yes!_ Let me prove it to you."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I did, but not anymore! Skyfire and those _freaks_ deserve each other. I have larger ambitions!"

Thundercracker crushed Starscream into a kiss. "Now_ that_ is what I wanted to hear! Come on." easing out of the kiss, Thundercracker led him to the bedroom.

Starscream smirked deviously behind Thundercracker as he was dragged, optics flaring._ I always get what I want!_

to be continued


	10. Minds and Masks

submission dated 4-18-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 10 Minds and Masks

Thundercracker lay limp on the floor in blissful satisfaction. He wondered idly if he'd really changed his mind just for the _sex_ of it all. Stinky, steamy, boiling sex. His wings quivered in afterglow.

Starscream hovered over him, lavishly giving attention to his pleasure unit. Gooey copulation fluid eased from hot lips and curling tongue plate.

"Still angry, Cracker?" the red seeker gazed down with a husky whisper. Expert fingers probed sensitive body seams.

"Mmm." Thundercracker was bleary, optics slitted to near closing. Starscream loved to see the blush on his pale face after lovemaking. The effect reminded him of female humans wearing cheek powder. Thundercracker's high contrast and primary coloring were quite attractive.

Sleek black hands returned caresses, pulling Starscream down. _"This_ part of our relationship has never been an issue." he murmured in content.

Starscream considered easing his partner to orgasm again slowly. Wordlessly the hot mouth slavered over Thundercracker's still stiff member, tongue plate coiling and teasing. Starscream drifted in pleasurable twilight, enjoying the pleased moans his attentions caused. His Cracker was endowed, well endowed...

_But Primus, Sky was huge. His unit was a tower to massage and play with, hot and flexing. And those cogs...Starscream loved to fondle those and taste. The feeling of him inside was incredible and wonderfully messy. There were those long planetary stops between exploration...and Sky's appetites were amazing. Starscream remembered every climax with vivid clarity, wet ecstasy and passion. Solar days of recuperation from sated sparks, smoking processors and sore ports. Every soft spot was explored and exploited. And when they were done they'd clutch and kiss, making endless small talk and silly promises. He still remembered those skillfull hands everywhere, smooth and white...and then he would sing. Sky always had a wonderful voice._

A burst in his mouth interrupted his thoughts as Thundercracker climaxed yet again. Licking his lips clear, Starscream eased over his lover and collapsed. Blue arms gripped him in a tight embrace.

"Oh _yeah..."_ Thundercracker nuzzled. "I definitely...think...things could work out."

Starscream chuckled in his audio. "Well, get your hands off my rear port. I'm too sore to go another round!"

Sleepy optics blazed over a lazy smile. "Okay Screamer, I'll give you a break this one time. But when I recover I'm gonna pound you into the floor again." he teased red aerialons, flexing them.

A low, scratchy giggle. "Promises, promises. Now let's get cleaned up. I'll have to report to duty before too long. You know how Megatron gets when the universe doesn't cycle on his plans."

Quick kiss. "You go and shower first. My shift's not until 3200 breems anyway. Besides, if I go in there I guarantee you'll be late to report."

Starscream tickled his nose before rising. "See you later."

* * *

Thundercracker stayed in his relaxed position on the floor, thinking. He could hear the silicone shower running in the back.

_Can I really trust you this time, Starscream?_

**/Query love subject. Hardwire designation Thundercracker./**

The blue seeker smiled. His inner hardwire spoke softly again, as it usually did. It was a curious genetic quirk that allowed him to 'speak' to himself. Normally hardwire ran silently in the background, controlling instincts and primal functions. But Thundercracker wasn't normal. His instinct for calculating probability was nearly unmatched. It often guided his conscious actions when making important decisions.

_Curious. All this drama and Skyfire hasn't even made a move on Starscream! Maybe I need my head examined._

**/Analysis mixed. 23 percent probability Skyfire actively involved with love subject. 100 percent probability cerebro circuitry requiring data check./**

_I've gotta try to control my jealousy. It isn't easy._

**/7 percent probability of success./**

Thundercracker shifted to a sitting position. _The bond he shares with Skyfire worries me. Their proximity might strengthen it again._

**/79 percent probability pre-existing bond re-absorbs love subject./**

_I don't like any of this. I still believe he's in love! But what in Primus can I do about it?_

**/19 percent probability of trust factor, 97 percent probability copulation program spark determines outcome. Deity factor 0./**

Bright optics narrowed in concentration._ But has he lied to me? I want to believe him, but I can't shake the feeling there's something going on behind the scenes._

**/89 percent probability exists re-enactment of bond under most conditions. Love subject cooperation coefficient, 91 percent probability./**

_Are you cheating on me, Starscream?_

/**94 percent probability love subject seeks opportunity under most circumstances. See trust factor coefficient./**

Thundercracker watched the shower room door intensely. "I intend to keep a close optic on you, sweet Starscream. Very close."

* * *

Skyfire ate in the cafeteria section and casually observed the crowd. Again he compared the differences between autobots and decepticons in public (but casual) environments. There was an eerie consistency in behavior across the board. Decepticons were far more active and vocal, even to the point of distraction. Autobots were more conversational and orderly. The same differences extended to their attitudes. Autobots were reflective and respected privacy, whereas decepticons were curious about everything. In fact, they were hopelessly nosey.

_When I have time I'll make notations of these behavior characteristics. It may help me understand my own situation better._

Breaker helped himself to one of Skyfire's ion cookies. The minicon sat crosslegged on the table and munched.

"Big Sky think."

Blue optics flared slightly. "Yes. I was observing behavioral differences between decepticons and autobots."

"Not necessary. Difference no secret."

A deep chuckle. "Obviously. But now that I'm here I can observe the differences with a more even perspective. Some things I assumed while with the autobots aren't entirely true."

Breaker kept eating. "Not surprised. Ask Breaker. Got answers."

Skyfire glanced around again, noticing a few decepticons staring his way. "The way decepticons are so...aggressive about everything continues to amaze me. They have a hunger for life, not just knowledge."

Breaker beeped, his visors glowing brightly. "Not separate. Skyfire decepticon! Burn like any."

The valkyrie jet shook his head in confusion. "I'm not totally following you there."

A small hand pointed in accusation. "Will learn self!_ Must!_ Hardwire determine essence. Not deny!"

White fingers picked up a cookie. "I'm not denying anything, Breaker. At least not consciously. I do feel different surrounded by my own people. More focused, more energetic. But the reason escapes me still."

The minicon put his cookie down momentarily. "Breaker tell. Exposure activate hardwire. Decepticon to decepticon. Clear glitches, eliminate false program."

"How does exposure activate native hardwire?"

The minicon sighed impatiently. "Sky not dumb. Must _think!_ Decepticon personal static. All around! Absorb to you, start program."

Skyfire held his chin in thought. "Ah, so personal static fields are activators of hardwire. That field of scientific study is different than my own."

Breaker beeped. "Not science. Dna! Failsafe way. Fix corrupted programs!"

A slow smile of acknowledgement. "I see. An energy transference of like transformers, then."

"Now get it. Take time. Will clean corruption, heal."

"Speaking of healed." Skyfire touched his chestplate. "I feel remarkably better. There's been no pain since that peculiar attack I had."

Breaker watched him and ate his cookie.

"Still." Skyfire wondered, touching himself again. "I had the strangest sensation of an attempt to alter my spark."

"Explained already. Astrotrain give solution, temporary."

A frown. "Is there anything you're not telling me?"

Breaker appeared innocent, shrugging.

A poke. "Breaker, I'm only stupid _sometimes._ Something nearly invaded my spark before retreating. Now what was it?"

"Not change, _clean."_

"What?"

"Must see self. Still deluded."

"I think you're giving me the runaround."

Breaker shook a fist. "Not runaround. Hardwire very infected."

Blue optics widened. "I can't sense it! My normal systems check isn't giving that information."

The minicon tapped Skyfire's massive chest. "In there, still sick. Even though feel better! Program errors stop diagnostic. Saw fractures, spark crack."

A sigh. Skyfire rubbed his head in frustration. "I know what would help, but my annoying bondmate won't cooperate."

"Would if alone. Need cluster fuck still. No cluster, no fuck."

Skyfire threw his hands up. "You're the most single minded con I've ever been around. And that's saying something!"

Breaker beeped wildly, reaching for an energon chip and holding it up. "Bondmate idiot. Play games, tease Thundercracker. Breaker know."

"Really?" Skyfire smirked in amusement. "Are you mind reading again?"

"Decepticons emotional. Easy transmissions, Breaker hear brainwaves. When want to."

"I need to convince Starscream somehow, break through his stubborness."

More beeping. "Still think like autobot. Not deny impulses, or take over again!"

Skyfire remembered _that _nightmare. "I'll deal with that when I have to. But about Starscream-"

The minicon crunched his chip. "No analyze. Thundercracker jealous, not let go. Starscream proud. Lies all time, Thundercracker easy."

Skyfire brooded, sipping his proton shake. "Maybe I should leave this all alone." he paused. "But something compels me not to-"

"Bond override will. Still not get it!" Breaker banged his fist on the table. "You listen Breaker. Dump bad training, mess up!"

"What are you talking about with the training?"

"Conditioning autobot. Not compatible. Hardwire infected, not heal."

Blue optics narrowed. "That's part of my life experience. Don't expect me to forget it!"

Breaker nabbed his third snack. "Not forget. Reroute, make compatible! Bad program."

"You're suggesting something else. And I'm fully aware of what bonds do, Breaker. If you_ had_ one, you'd_ know."_

Red visors brightened suddenly. Breaker leaned forward and grabbed Skyfire's thumb. "Breaker _love_ big Sky!"

"Oh no you don't. You aren't changing the subject on me!"

Breaker's visors blinked wildly. "Not trick. _Tickle sticky!_ Make happy, dump Starscream. He stupid, Breaker not."

Skyfire gawked, not certain of what he just heard.

The excited minicon kept going, leaning into his hand. "Now go bedroom, tickle now. Make mess!"

The mortified Skyfire looked up to see several decepticons snickering and guffawing. He dropped a hand over Breaker's head to shush him.

"Breaker, will you be _quiet._ They heard you!"

Muffled beeping. "Breaker horny. Not care."

"Well I care, you little freak. And stop talking like this in public!"

The minicon squeezed out from under a white hand. "Decepticons talk booty all time. We like! Autobots prissy, you not autobot. So talk!"

Blue optics darkened in annoyance. "Thanks for nothing. My reputation is bad enough as it is!"

"Good thing decepticon."

"We'll see about that. Come on!" Skyfire stood to leave.

Breaker leaped to his shoulder in hopeful anticipation. "We go tickle stuff now?" wild beeping.

"I'm dropping you in an ice tank back at the lab." Skyfire glared in annoyance at giggling decepticons.

Breaker beeped in disappointment. "Not plan."

* * *

The little display by the minicon was the talk of the base. Even Megatron was amused as Soundwave relayed the gossip in their private quarters.

"So, our little minicon is quite attached to Skyfire. Hilarious!"

Soundwave buzzed in harmonic laughter. "Yes, Megaton. He practically offered bondmate status."

The decepticon leader laughed himself senseless. "I haven't enjoyed this base so much in years! All the drama and nonsense between my troops. It seems as though our new scientist has a knack for stirring the pot."

"My initial brain scan of Skyfire shows extreme intelligence." Soundwave rubbed Megatron's shoulders in affection. "Diagnostic information provided by Blitzwing and Astrotrain shows hardwire corruption from autobot overwrite. Infection, considerable spark damage. Probability exists of system glitches and hardwire conflict, erratic behavior."

Megatron considered. "I expected as much. His records indicate his misclassification of function on Cybertron. We will purify all autobot traces from his system, and release the decepticon within!" a sinister snicker. "How _delicious."_

"Astrotrain made an aborted attempt to cleanse. Reason unknown."

"Watch those triple changers, Soundwave. Be subtle. Their abilities are useful to me, but I know their treachery. Do _not _turn your back on them!"

"As you wish, my Megatron."

Megatron stretched tight muscle cables. He tugged at Soundwave's mouth plate playfully. "Now come, Soundwave. After all, I don't live on conquest alone!"

* * *

Skyfire sat in the lab, gazing idly at his reflection in a glass panel. As promised, he dropped Breaker into a dry ice tank. The minicon wouldn't move for breems in his frigid state.

_Good. Crazy little con. At least I can think now._

Tapping his fingers over a stylus pad absently, he considered his overall plan and how to implement it.

_All drama aside, I need to tell Starscream of my ultimate plan. I can trust his ambition will support my goal. And as for the rest...that's an issue for another time. Then there's Blitzwing and Astrotrain. I can trust them also, to a point. The problem is I need to know who else is dissatisfied with Megatron's leadership. Starscream might know, since he has inside information I haven't had time to accquire. If we plan for this coup to suceed, it has to be done right._

His impassive gaze looked into the glass again. _I feel better without the pain, but not at full strength. It's an odd sort of weakness I can't define. And I must never be weak!_

The intensity of the thought gave him pause._ I was foolish to let the autobots use me like a trained service bot. Smiling and happy to help out. Who the slag is Optimus, anyway? I'm more intelligent and far stronger. Superior in every way! Why the autobots follow that softheaded dolt is beyond me. I was made for the stars, born to lead. And when the dust clears, I will be supreme ruler of the decepticons!_

Distracted and alarmed, Skyfire wondered at his train of thought. _What was all that about?!_ he kept staring at his reflection, hoping for answers.

_Odd._

Squinting, he peered more closely. His optics were...off. Still blue, but with a definite purplish cast to them now. Colder still.

_I'm seeing things. This might be one of those perception breaks I was warned about._

Before he could wonder further, a whoosh of doors made him turn in his seat.

Starscream stood at the entryway, arms folded in annoyance. "Have you gone _completely_ insane?"

* * *

"Excuse me? Skyfire didn't move from his seat.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Your superior officer has entered the room."

"Yes." Clipped. In annoyance, Skyfire stood up straight and waited.

Starscream entered the lab, admiring the restoration. "I must admit, you've done a spectacular job with this place. I haven't really concentrated on lab study in awhile."

Skyfire touched a few panels in thought. "Warfare dumbs down everything."

A chuckle from the red seeker. "I agree." Starscream moved about the room. "We have more than enough soldiers. The decepticon cause needs leaders with intelligence and vision. Leaders who can see beyond an immediate enemy with an eye towards the future."

"I never knew you to be one for open sedition, Starscream. Either you're brave or crazy."

"Both, I think." Starscream snorted. "But then, I've never known you for silent conspiracy, either."

Skyfire appeared his most innocent. "I have no idea what you mean?"

"Don't give me that. I told you before I know you have a plan. Now are you going to tell me?"

Skyfire considered. "Would it be possible for us to talk without personal drama?"

Starscream walked up and poked him in the chestplate. "It _would _be if you can stop grabbing me."

The tall jet folded his arms. "I think I can manage. Besides, you seem to get _busy_ with _Thundercracker."_

"And you seem to get _busy_ with_ freaks._ I've heard the latest gossip about you and Breaker. Half the base is laughing about it! And the rest think you've lost your mind."

"How was I to know the little slagger would get horny?"

Starscream huffed. "You and Breaker is so idiotic on all levels I can't even process it!"

Large white arms flew up in frustration. "Have you blown out your brain box? Why am I even defending myself here?"

"All right! Then what about Astrotrain and Blitzwing?"

"What _about_ them?"

Starscream pointed in accusation. "You're spending a great deal of time together. And unless you're in it for bizarre sex, I suspect they're involved in the plot. Am I close?"

"Very." Skyfire admitted. "May I sit, commander?"

A snicker. "Oh, don't be so stiff. You're as stubborn as you ever were." he waved for Skyfire to be seated.

"It's not safe to talk here. I will give you coordinates after a debriefing I have to attend."

Skyfire nodded absently.

Starscream held his chin in thought. "I'll come up with a good excuse. A field trip for a potential energy source, perhaps."

"That sounds workable."

"You're acting oddly. What else?"

Skyfire pointed at his face. "Do my optics look different to you?"

Starscream tilted his head in observation. "Not really. Still beautifully blue."

"They look a little purple to me."

Crimson optics stared in observation. "Yes. There is a slightly different...shade to them. Interesting."

"I have no idea what this means."

Starscream approached again, frowning. "It may mean nothing at all. I'm more curious about your spark. What's going on with it?"

Skyfire touched his chest. "For the first time since I can remember, there's no pain."

"Do you realize this is the first time our sparks haven't reacted in the same room?"

Skyfire looked down at himself. "I hadn't noticed. Strange."

Crimson optics narrowed. "Did something happen to your spark to change it?"

"I don't think so. Astrotrain bandaged it with ions. I tried to find out more from Breaker, but he gave me the runaround."

Starscream gasped. "Skyfire, did he alter your spark?!"

The jet shook his head. "I doubt it. Even unconscious, I sensed something approach my spark then withdraw. Then there was simply no pain."

"I _don't_ like it." Starscream's voice cracked. "I don't like it at_ all."_

Skyfire's tone didn't conceal his own worry. "How could anyone have such knowledge without a certificate of cybersurgery, Starscream?"

"Triple changers have special abilities." the seeker looked up sharply. "Do _not_ let Astrotrain near your spark again!"

"I don't intend to. You think he planned to do more than heal?"

A screech. "I'd bet my last boron compressor that he planned on bonding you. And you know the consequences of bonding while unconscious!"

"He wouldn't _dare."_ Skyfire made a fist. "No wonder Breaker wouldn't say what was going on!"

Starscream was thinking. "Those ion patches may be serving as a barrier to our bond. At least we can be in proximity without wild reactions."

"For _now."_ Skyfire said with meaning.

"Don't start up again. Things are finally settling down-"

"You mean with Thundercracker? I hear he has a jealousy problem."

"I won't discuss that with you."

Skyfire snorted. _"Maybe_ I should show up at your door in the middle of a cycle. Tell Thundercracker to kiss off. We can fight over you! Then let all the aftholes talk."

Starscream stared in disbelief, optics round. "Am I hearing you correctly?"

"You heard me. A fight, just for the hell of it. I don't even want a reason!"

Starscream was silent a moment, wondering. "Find yourself thinking like this, _hmm?_ Without warning?"

"Of course. Like when you walked in. I was just having a little ego trip, you know? A nutjob moment."

Starscream grinned slyly. "Tell me more. I'm most interested in your _darkest_ thoughts."

Skyfire was smug, leaning back in his seat. "Just thinking what an overall jerk Optimus Prime is. Those autobots treat him like a god and hang on every word. He's good, but _I_ am superior in every way! Prime would give orders but the others looked at _me_ in awe, as well they should."

"Fascinating." Starscream approved with a smile.

"Tell me, Starscream. If you saw the two of us in a room together, who would _you_ follow? One born to rule the stars, or one who stumbles in mud? Who would inspire the most strength and leadership?"

"Why you, sweet Skyfire." Starscream was enjoying himself.

"These thoughts and others occured to me." Skyfire was matter-of-fact. "My plan will succeed, Starscream. Decepticons are born to rule, and rule we shall!"

"Can this be true? My dreams realized!" Starscream was husky with excitement.

"I suspect we _both_ want the same thing, Star. Do you understand my meaning?" the voice was ice.

Starscream 's optics glowed like inferno. "You will join me, as I said. And I must admit this is most pleasing to hear!" he stroked Skyfire gently.

"I'm _so_ happy, Sky. You're finally getting in touch with your inner decepticon!"

Skyfire curved a smile. "Or turning psychotic."

Starscream looked him over hungrily, optics narrow. "Sky, Sky. Sometimes being bad is so_ good."_

* * *

Thundercracker walked through the docking bay with Skywarp and Ramjet. They were joking about the Skyfire and Breaker rumors.

"This place is crazy." Ramjet snickered. "Think it's true what they say about Skyfire? That he's pervy like Blitz and Astro?"

Thundercracker rubbed his head. "Huh, whatever. As long as he stays away from Starscream!"

"Runabout told me that Skyfire and Breaker are gettin' it on."

Skywarp nearly choked up energon. "Ramjet, come on! Like _how?_ I mean..." he spaced his hands, indicating the size difference between the two.

"You don't know Breakers' alt modes do you?" Thundercracker sniggered.

Skywarp gave a thumbs down. "I know all about the vibrator thing, and it's _still _stupid! I don't get all the gossip."

Thundercracker made mocking hand gestures. "Well you gotta admit, trying to figure out how they could screw is pretty interesting."

Ramjet disagreed. "No it isn't! Like Skywarp says, it's totally _whack._ And I don't care what Runabout says."

"You weren't in the cafeteria earlier." Thundercracker replied. "Shrapnel's optics started leaking when he heard Breaker hit on Skyfire."

"Speaking of weird, you heard about Motormaster and Bombshell?" Skywarp wondered as they rounded another bay.

"Heard?" Thundercracker winced. "I _saw_ them the other night. Talk about bizarro world."

Ramjet laughed. "The joint's out of control if you ask me. But Megatron doesn't care, as long as we do our jobs."

"Yeah, well...speaking of love lives. Where's Starscream?" Skywarp wanted to know.

Thundercracker glanced at his chronometer. "We were supposed to hook up in 200 astroseconds, but-"

"Hold on, I see Frenzy." Ramjet pointed across the bay. Frenzy was working in a floor shaft, repairing cables. The planes went over to him.

"Frenzy, have you seen Starscream?" Thundercracker asked.

"Huh?" the busy cassette glanced up. "Sure, he went somewhere with Skyfire."

_"Skyfire!!"_ Thundercracker raged.

"Ya just missed them." Frenzy pointed outside to blue skies. "They were in an awful hurry. Guess Megatron sent 'em to get something."

"I'll break his aerialons!" Thundercracker shouted. "He went to _'get'_ something, all right!"

"Hey, would you beat it? I ain't got time to listen to your problems." Frenzy dropped back into his work hole.

Thundercracker raced to the open bay. _"Lying, two faced..."_

Skywarp and Ramjet chased. "Stop! Are you crazy?" Ramjet shouted. "You don't even know if-"

He was talking to empty air. Thundercracker had transformed and flown off.

"Come on!" Skywarp yelled to Ramjet. "We've got to stop him before he does something stupid!"

Ramjet followed and transfomed. "Damn loony bin."

to be continued


	11. Lovers and Mayhem

submission dated 4-20-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 11 Lovers and Mayhem

Skyfire and Starscream discussed the future of decepticon forces on a small island about an hour's flight from base. They remained in jet mode in case of accidental discovery. Bright sunlight reflected off the shiny mechs under warm breezes and salty spray. All nearby wildlife cleared out at the sound of fearsome engines upon their arrival. They were speaking in an open cove, surrounded by lush green jungle.

Starscream picked up the conversation. "This plan is workable, Skyfire. I've often wanted to work around the energy usage issue myself. Decepticons are made for glory, not piracy. This war drags on and I grow bored with it."

The shuttle rumbled. _"You,_ bored with war? I thought all decepticons lived for conflict and battle."

The sleek blue nose gleamed in afternoon sun. "Conflict is exciting, but soldiers do as ordered. Don't think for a minute they haven't had doubts about the direction of our kind. The mindlessness of it all is astounding."

"Millions of years. Practically eons for most species, Starscream. The scope of waste is mind boggling."

"Yes. War is fun, but it's only _buisness._ There must be more! And once we rule, all possibilities will become reality. If your disks are a success we can achieve wealth without plundering like thieves in the night."

"I find it amusing we consider ourselves so advanced yet we make the same mistakes that 'inferior' species make."

"The reformation of the decepticons takes more than lofty ideals, Skyfire. A lot of them are mechanized idiots who know only war. They have no...finesse, no _intelligence_ in what they do. These are cut down quickly in battle."

"War fodder is common, even _necessary."_ sarcastic.

The red and silver jet rasped in laughter. "Oh, don't get me wrong. There's always chaff to be used for the cause. They're too stupid to reap the ultimate reward! But they help to obtain the goal."

"Naturally. Collateral damage, I believe it's called."

"You aren't as reluctant as you pretend, Skyfire. More than anyone, _I_ know what you're capable of when you put your mind to it. And scuttlebut reached us of your bravado with the autobots."

The valkyrie jet blew air from his vents. "You understood me in ways Optimus never did. You saw all of me, not just the friendly scientist the autobots knew. I must admit their admiration was awkward, especially when Prime was nearby. Still...I enjoyed the looks of awe they often gave me."

"You have a _presence,_ Skyfire. Possibly the only one that could overshadow Prime himself. Even the autobots knew that. But when I called you an autobot fraud earlier, I meant no offense. I was just stating fact."

"I don't offend easily, you know that. If I did a lot of mechs would lie injured everywhere."

The red seeker chuckled in amusement. "No doubt. Soundwave was your biggest doubter. He often made comments about your refusal to fight."

Skyfire revved a turbine briefly. "Really? Curious a communications officer would have room to talk."

"He doesn't know you like I do."

"I don't start fights, I finish them. What does he think my guns are for anyway?!"

The seeker's engines hummed softly. "Oh _titan_, I love to hear you talk dirty."

"Star." the big jet edged up, touching noses.

"Wait, Sky! I didn't mean-"

"It's all right, really. I know we both love each other, despite your relationship with Thundercracker."

"Among decepticons, relationships are complex. It is not uncommon to be bonded and have a lover or two...we often fight and break up."

"Are you making a _suggestion?"_

A snicker from the smaller jet. "You really _are_ getting in tune with your instincts. Or do you prefer a 'cluster fuck' as your minicon often says?"

Skyfire was silent a moment. "Breaker is sitting in ice, where he belongs. I must admit, Thundercracker is quite attractive. But there are practical considerations. One, he probably doesn't want me. Two, I get the impression he wants a bond from you."

"I'll admit Thundercracker's a bit touched with his obsession. But he loves me. We supported each other when no one else would."

"I should have been there for you, Star."

"It hardly matters now. We will rule, and be supreme. Everything and anything will be ours. Not to mention _anyone."_

"Decepticon decadence, you just have to love it."

"Smartmouthed shuttle."

"We need support ourselves, Starscream. Is anyone established as a malcontent that you know of?"

"Practically everybody. However, many decepticons would throw in with us if we establish a position of strength. It's vital that Megatron be eliminated once and for all."

"Do you have feelers out?"

"Always. Of course, many in the fold won't speak out of fear. Others are greedy and don't care who's in charge. But all they need is a bit of encouragement, or a sign. And then there is the issue of your new friends."

"My new friends? You must be referring to Blitzwing and Astrotrain."

"Naturally. Megatron needs their talents, but fears their treachery more than any. Which makes them valuable to our cause."

"After that incident involving my spark, I can see why they aren't trusted. Even Breaker was in on it!"

The sleek nose tapped Skyfire. "They seem to have taken a liking to you. That's rare, even for those two. No doubt they have their own plans of conquest, but I think we can unify our efforts here. We don't need everyone running around half cocked."

"Based on my conversations with them I'd say we're thinking along similar lines."

"I'll do what I can to help you with the cerebro sifter. Can you perfect it?"

"I can. But I doubt Megatron will give me enough isolation in the lab to do that. At least not anytime soon."

Another snicker. "There's always the backup plan, Sky."

"Such as a tragic, unexplained accident?"

Starscream was gleeful. "You're so _wicked_ under all that pretense. "

* * *

Thundercracker blazed a trail across clear skies. The clean atmosphere allowed him to follow decepticon static like a beacon.

_Twelve minutes, eta. Then I'll find out what that lying Starscream is up to._

Not far behind were the flying forms of Skywarp and Ramjet. They trailed the blue seeker worriedly, keeping radio contact open.

**_He's nuts, Skywarp! There's no proof Starscream's cheating._**

**_Try telling him that! Cracker never needs proof of anything once his hardwire response kicks up._**

**_He needs to get that fixed, it's not normal!_**

Thundercracker cut into the transmission. **_If you're going to follow me, then make yourselves useful! I'm gonna kick some shuttle aft!_**

And with that, the blue seeker dove like a shot for a nearby island. He saw the two jets in a clearing, noses touched.

_I was right! Sleazy skag..._

"We'll find time to firm this up later, Sky." Starscream stated. "Right now we need to manufacture dig evidence. Otherwise Megatron will suspect we weren't looking for energy sources here."

"I can collect soil samples if you-"

"Wait, I'm picking up something on my sensors."

"Me too. Visual..."

_"Thundercracker??"_ Starscream couldn't believe as he saw his lover dive headlong at them and fly past.

"What's he doing?" Skyfire rolled away a bit.

"I have no idea-"

The blue seeker turned on an impossible pivot and fired at the two jets.

Skyfire was nonplussed as laserfire rained all around them. "Your _braincracked _boyfriend is attacking us."

Thundercracker flew in a wide loop. "Knew I'd catch you here all cozy. You're a _liar,_ Starscream! The minute I turn my back you're cuddling on an island with fatso!"

Skyfire rolled away angrily. _Fatso?!_

Starscream taxied near the water's edge, shrieking. "Are you insane? _Stop shooting!"_

The whine of more engines filled the air. Skywarp and Ramjet suddenly appeared over the horizon.

**_What do we do, Skywarp? Thundecracker's attacking._**

**_I'll try talking to him. _**the purple seeker caught up rapidly with his trine mate.

"Knock it off, Thundercracker! This isn't helping."

"Stay out of this, Skywarp! That skag is running around on me. _And no one makes a fool of Thundercracker!"_ he dove for another strafe.

Ramjet streaked to Skywarp's side. "So much for that. Now what?"

"We shoot everybody. When they're all down maybe we can talk and make sense of this!"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick a target!" Ramjet sped up and flared out.

Skyfire waited for Thundercracker as he aimed for another ground attack.

"I've got a _kiss_ for ya, Skyfire!" the raging seeker bellowed, strafing everywhere.

Skyfire transformed at the last second with his cannon gun and fired. "Don't want it!" he struck a blue wing tip. Thundercracker banked away awkwardly.

_"I've had enough of your stupid jealousy!"_ Starscream screeched above his roaring engines. Making a move of aerial beauty, he did a near vertical lift and flew after Thundercracker.

"You want to accuse me? _Slag you!!"_ he fired at Thundercracker.

Before Skyfire could transform back to flight mode Ramjet swooped down and fired, striking his shoulder. The decepticon peeled off after Skyfire fell backwards in loose soil.

He held his wounded shoulder. "Okay. _I_ want to play!" leaping to his feet, he transformed and flew after Ramjet.

Skywarp returned fire at random, striking both Starscream and Thundercracker as they closed to attack each other. Starscream yelped at a laser that scored his back.

"Is everyone_ crazy?!"_

* * *

Laserbeak gently lifted onto the platform bay of decepticon headquarters. She couldn't believe the insanity she'd witnessed at the island. Megatron suggested she observe progress of the mission.

_Perhaps they are all damaged. Megatron must be made aware of this._

Soundwave waited near the bay. "Laserbeak, report on energy survey."

She flew into his housing smoothly, giving a quick playback. Soundwave listened attentively. "Megatron will not be pleased. Such behavior is uncceptable." he headed for the bridge.

Megatron waited impatiently for his communications officer to arrive. "Well, Soundwave? Starscream and Skyfire are nearly 68 breems past their reporting time. What occurs on the island?"

"Observe, Megatron." Soundwave did the playback, projecting imagery.

Megatron couldn't believe his optics. "What is this_ idiocy?_ And why are Ramjet, Skywarp and Thundercracker off base? There was no approval!"

"Reasons unknown. They all appear to be malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning my _aft!_ Have Astrotrain and Blitzwing report immediately. Also contact Dirge and Thrust. I plan to get to the root of this nonsense!"

"As you command."

* * *

The other fliers stood in the conference area with Megatron and Soundwave a short while later. They were briefed on the situation after reviewing the images.

Megatron gestured angrily. "Go clean out the trash. I have no idea why they're all fighting, but such behavior is disgraceful for an elite corps. Bring them back here in whatever condition you deem necessary!"

They answered in unison. "At once, Megatron."

* * *

The aerial battle at the island continued. All of the combatants had injuries and score marks.

"Give it up, Thundercracker!" Skyfire bellowed, targeting him from behind.

"Shut up, fat aft!" the blue seeker dove from the path of a particle beam. "You can't maneuver like me on your best day."

Starscream opened fire on Skywarp. "You should have stayed out of this. _It's none of your buisness!"_

Ramjet in turn fired on Starscream. "If you could _handle_ your buisness, we wouldn't be here!"

"Who asked you,_ conehead?"_ Starscream fired his way next in a wild spray.

Skywarp rounded on Skyfire. "Be glad I'm trying to save your dumb aft, Thundercracker. Megatron's gonna blow a gasket about this!"

Thundercracker fired at Skywarp. _"Slag_ Megatron! It's that two timing Starscream that's got me pissed." he looped for another row.

_"Stop shooting at Skyfire!"_ Starscream screeched, firing at Thundercracker. "And how _dare_ you call me two timing!"

So engrossed were the combatants they never acknowledged their sensors. By the time they did, it was too late. A deep, booming voice came over open radio transmission.

**_Blitzwing will clear the skies!!_**

Out of nowhere the triple changer plowed into everybody, creating wild air currents. Jets splayed everywhere out of control.

"You _moron!!"_ Skywarp yelled, hitting his stabilizers as he yawed. He was immediately tagged on the tail by a photon beam. His assailant was Dirge.

Cursing, the purple seeker returned fire. "Here's one for you,_ fool!"_

Dirge rumbled his engines in deathsound. "Run from me, Skywarp._ Run,_ while you still can. I may be merciful."

"Get _over _yourself, you boring afthole!" Skywarp ratcheted him with needle missles.

Thrust was still firing at Thundercracker when an echoing voice cackled nearby. _"Bang!_ Gotcha..." Astrotrain laughed, closing down.

_What?_

An ion blast struck his nose, knocking him off flight. He careened into Skyfire, making them both topple earthward.

"Get off me, you _klutz!"_ the valkyrie jet boomed, hitting his thrusters and rocketing skyward. Unable to contain his wild rotation, Thrust clipped Starscream in the wing as he arced for a shot. The red seeker did an abrupt nosedive over Thundercracker. All three jets collided into the earth below.

Enraged, Starscream transformed and punched Thundercracker in the tail. He shifted to jet mode again and flew straight into Astrotrain. The triple changer was hit so hard he shifted to train mode and fell like a stone.

The stunned Thundercracker revved up and flew back into battle, shooting at Ramjet. Ramjet dove aside in time but Dirge never saw the blast coming. He was nailed squarely in the cockpit and sailed earthward, smoking.

"Sorry, Sky!" Blitzwing turned and fired on Skyfire next. "Gotta burn you. Orders!"

"This isn't personal either, Blitz." Skyfire responded, firing beam cannons back. He was enjoying himself.

"Laugh at this, _loverboy!!"_ Thundercracker rammed into Skyfire, making his next shot go wild. He struck a howling Starscream who tumbled back into Blitzwing and Skywarp. All three hurtled into the ocean hopelessly tangled.

And the madness went on...

* * *

Megatron was fed up. After another hundred breems had passed with no information, he decided to head out. Accompanied by Soundwave and the cassettes, they flew to the island. Frenzy pointed ahead when they got within range.

"Look, boss...it's crazy! Just like Lazerbeak said. Everybody's fighting!"

Stunned, Megatron saw a scene of carnage. His aerial force battled insanely, flying in reckless assault patterns for no reason. Random attacks favored no one as rounds of ammo were exchanged blindly. Trees were flattened and burning. The beach was gouged from collision and laserfire.

Megatron and the others landed a mile off to observe. They went completely unnoticed in the din of battle. The decepticons changed alt modes constantly to gain a fighting advantage.

Megatron found his voice. "Soundwave. Check this area for mechanical, electromagnetic or biological influence that might be causing this!"

"Yes, Megatron." a small dish rotated above Soundwave's head.

"Well?"

"There is no outside influence. Suggest source of problem a dispute escalation."

"To _this _degree?" Megatron wondered.

Soundwave paused in reply as the battle intensified again. Dirge transformed in midair and dove onto Skywarp, making him crash. Starscream flew into Astrotrain again, knocking him into Blitzwing. Thrust and Ramjet cracked each other head on and tumbled into mud. Thundercracker flew low to attack Skyfire, who stood ready in bot mode. When the blue seeker got close enough, a white fist punched his nose and sent him spinning to the skies.

"They've all gone _daft."_ Megatron concluded, stupefied. "There's one other possibility. Initiate brain scan, Soundwave."

"At once." Soundwave tilted his receptor dish again. "Jumbled thought patterns, Megatron. Receiving impressions of rage and jealousy. Accusations of infidelity. I am also picking up various attractions and bond lust."

"You mean this is all a _lover's quarrel?_ With everybody?"

"High probabilty. Source of dispute not clear due to erratic brainwave patterns locked in battle mode."

Megatron turned to the cassettes. "Rumble. Go to that clearing and open things up. You know what to do!"

Rumble saluted. "You got it, boss!" he jumped down a ridge.

Megatron addressed Soundwave next. "Knock everyone from the skies. Use high sonic frequency."

"Yes, Megatron." Soundwave pressed a button and began broadcasting. Meanwhile, Rumble found a location near the battle and started his piledrivers.

"Okay you bozos, the party's over!"

* * *

The battle ended abruptly. Sonic wavelengths disrupted brainwaves and flight systems, sending everyone careening into the pit created by Rumble.

Megatron approached the crater filled with dazed and weary decepticons. "All of you. _Get up here!!"_

Clinking and battered, the aerial combatants climbed up. Megatron reviewed them harshly as they staggered to their feet.

_"Idiots!_ You're an embarrassment to elite decepticon corps everywhere." Ruby optics narrowed to slits. "Now I want answers. Who started this nonsense!"

No one answered immediately.

Megatron lifted his cannon. "Do I have to select a target?"

They all turned, glaring at Thundercracker. Megatron appeared suprised, lowering his cannon.

_"You,_ Thundercracker? This surprises me. Normally you have far more discipline. Now explain yourself!"

The blue jet was sullen. "I...left the base suddenly. I thought Starscream and Skyfire were meeting for a rendevous."

"And how did Skywarp and Ramjet get involved?"

"They flew behind to stop me."

Without another word Megatron fired his cannon point blank. Thundercracker shrunk back at a smoking hole near his feet.

"Because of your record, I give you this warning. The next one won't miss. Do you understand me?"

Thundercracker straightened. "Yes, Megatron."

The decepticon leader waved his arm to signal. "All of you. Back to base!"

The haggard fleet took to the skies. Battered bodies, crimped aerialons and dented wings bore evidence of their folly. An irritable Skyfire listed along Starscream in the air.

_Remember to thank the blue boob for me._

* * *

The constructicons were busy repairing injuries over the next three solar days. And they weren't happy. A room full of decepticons in the med ward made_ very_ bad patients.

Skyfire was grateful for his release on the second day. One of the advantages of his design was his overall construction. Densely built for interstellar travel, he could sustain damage that would cripple many transformers. Astrotrain and Blitzwing likewise were released early.

Meanwhile, Thundercracker had gone into seclusion. He wasn't the most popular decepticon on base after the island fiasco. Starscream was rumored to be brooding alone, only appearing to give assignments. Megatron was annoyed that plans for seizing an oil rig would have to wait due to injuries.

Returning to the lab, Skyfire decided the brief respite could be used to do some calculations on his energy theory. But the first order of buisness involved his minicon friend. He removed Breaker from the dry ice tank in the rear. To his surprise he noted the minicon had retreated to his sphere mode.

_Interesting. The cold should have held his transformation in stasis. Does he have another energy flow that allows a change in frigid conditions?_

"Breaker, can you hear me?"

No response. Frowning, Skyfire put the minicon on a testing shelf. He ran a scanner over the small decepticon. No injury, malfunction or damage. Why wasn't he responding?

"Breaker! Why won't you answer?"

Still nothing. Skyfire tapped the table in concern, wondering what the issue could be.

_Maybe his circuitry isn't warm enough._

Cradling the sphere gently in both hands, Skyfire sent radiant heat through his fingertips.

"Breaker, are you better now?"

Silence. Perplexed and slightly annoyed, Skyfire considered the last conversation they'd had.

_I wonder._ "Breaker, are you angry with me?"

The sphere didn't speak, but Skyfire felt a vibration.

"I'm sorry, Breaker. You've been a good friend and I owe you a lot. I shouldn't have put you in ice like that. It's just that your offer was such a shock. Can you forgive me?"

The vibration was stronger now. A faint beep.

_What will it take?_ the big jet wondered idly. And then it occurred to him. Smiling, he lifted the sphere and kissed it softly.

"Much better! Kiss _again?"_ beeping.

Skyfire laughed out loud. "You little stinker!"

"Breaker forgive. No more ice! Now kiss again."

Skyfire kissed him again. The minicon transfomed to bot mode and hugged Skyfire's nosecone.

_"Love_ Big Sky."

A chuckle. "I'm glad. But we've got some calculations to do."

"For energy. Breaker remember. Part of plan!"

"Yes."

The minicon plopped into his lap, looking up. "You hurt. Who fight? Breaker know diagnostic."

Skyfire sighed, tapping a stylus in thought. "It's complicated. Not to mention stupid."

Breaker tilted his head. "Remember, Breaker know brainwaves. Read."

"Thundercracker started a fight earlier. It escalated into an air war."

Beeping. "Breaker read, see it. Thundercracker lovesick, dumb. Start crazy fight, think cheat all time. Skywarp, Ramjet go stop."

"Yes. The _idiot_ opened fire on me and Starscream."

Red visors brightened. "Thundercracker brain crazy. Shoot you? Then Megatron get everybody. Big fight. Stupid."

"Very stupid. Thundercracker is so obsessed he can't see straight. Starscream and I were sitting in the open talking. You'd have thought we were rolling on the ground and interfacing!"

"Thundercracker good decepticon. Possessive, erratic. You decepticon, not feel all yet. But will."

Blue optics flashed wildly."Starscream sends mixed signals. I'm getting tired of waiting, Breaker. I'm _really_ tempted, especially when he talks softly to me."

A beep. "Starscream pretend confusion. Know what want. Not hurt Thundercracker. Be boss decepticon with Sky."

"You're very good at this. Maybe even better than Soundwave."

The minicon sat comfortably in Skyfire's lap, crossing his legs. "Soundwave project brain signals, explain. Breaker read signals and translate. Seem same, is not."

A white hand patted the minicon. "You have many talents."

Loud beeping. "Know Sky frustrated. Bondmate stress. Feel instincts, do decepticon way. Will understand when hot. Hardwire directives sweet. Hunger, pleasure and good stuff. _Burn."_

Skyfire smiled in silence, considering the words of his friend.

to be continued


	12. Crossed Wires, Hot Sparks

submission dated 4-22-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 12 Crossed Wires, Hot Sparks

Breaker made his way through the base on a mission. He had a secret meeting to attend with one of his insecticon friends Shrapnel. For the most part the insecticons mingled little and had few friends. Their ravenous and one dimensional natures made them difficult to relate to. Breaker had no such problem. His own desires (dictated in part by vibrator mode) were similar to those of his friends. Like his friends, he shared a great propensity for mischief.

Shrapnel waved at him near one of the bay storage rooms. Breaker dashed over to speak.

"Friend Shrapnel. Plan in place!"

Long antennae twitched. "Heerr...yes, Breaker, Breaker. Everrrything is prreparrred. Come, take a look and tell me what you think, think."

"Make mess! Everybody mix up."

Shrapnel buzzed in laughter and hit the door panel controls. "Ahh yes. Therre is much to do, do." they went inside the storage room. Breaker walked alongside his friend eagerly. Shrapnel was one of the few transformers only slightly taller than he was.

"Look there, therrre. The table to the left." Shrapnel pointed to a pile of ion candy.

The minicon examined the pieces closely. "Good size, Breaker see. Good Work. Where note?"

Shrapnel went to another desk and held up a data disk. "This will do the job, job. Bassic, and prrractical."

Breaker went over to see it up close. "Playback."

Shrapnel hit a small button on the disk. A soft melody played for five astroseconds before the message kicked in.

**Dear one,**

**I'm hoping we can get together in privacy. I'd come to your door directly but I'm hesitant that you won't be interested. Can we meet? I have much to say, my spark is strong for you. Please don't mention this note to anyone.**

The message ended with another five astroseconds of music. Shrapnel grinned.

"Weeell. What do you think, think?"

Breaker snickered. "Is perfect. Make many for biggest bang yet."

The insecticon giggled. "Therre is much humping to be done. Weee will play Cupid. Besidess, it will be amussing to see the confussion and chaos, chaos. Asss they ssay, prrime the pump!!"

The minicon agreed. "Breaker like. Start chaos, everybody spark on floors!"

The two conspirators went skulking about the base slipping note disks tied with candy at several doors. They scampered into the shadows before being discovered.

"Call mee on private link later, later." Shrapnel was still giggling. "Wee can comparre notes."

Breaker nodded with a smirk. "No wait. Will be kisses and fights again!"

Giving each other a thumbs up they parted ways.

* * *

Thundercracker had moved back into his unit after the last blowup with Starscream. He barely ventured out except to perform his duties about the base. His mood was dark and full of reproach.

_I acted like a complete fool. Starscream will never forgive me after this. Whatever chance we had I threw it away, and I have no one but myself to blame. My stupidity has sent him straight to Skyfire!_

A slight shifting noise at the door caught his attention._ What's that? _Curious, the blue seeker stared at something wedged under the panel. He opened the door and looked in the hallway, seeing nothing. A package of candy lay at his feet. Smiling slightly, he picked it up and went inside.

Dirge was polishing and buffing his faceplate when an odd noise gave him pause. _Someone at the door? I wasn't expecting any company on this cycle!_ He went to the door and stared at his package in wonderment.

Skywarp was relaxing in his bedroom, reading data disks on formation flying. At first he thought the tapping sound out front was Swindle. It didn't seem likely. They were on the outs recently, and Skywarp wondered if their relationship would ever smooth out. Curiosity got the better of him, however. A package was shoved under the door...

Astrotrain and Blitzwing heaved on the floor of their living room after their fourth (and most strenuous) interface. Blitzwing lit up a flashstick smoke.

"Mmm. Feels good to feel _good,_ Astro. Especially after that nonsense at the island."

"Nn." Astrotrain was bleary, stretched across his bondmate. "All that drama around Starscream, as usual."

"You hear something?"

"Yeah, wait." crawling over to the door, Astrotrain saw a package.

"What the slag is this?"

Starscream stared at displays of military installations around earth on his private screen. He found himself desperately wishing for a vacation. It wasn't possible, of course. Honed seeker senses noted something nearby. Glancing down across the room he saw a package neatly stuffed under the door.

"Ridiculous. A prank, maybe?" he went to pick it up.

Ramjet had barely finished taking an oil shower when he heard a thump at his door. As a rule, he didn't like petty annoyances. But having true decepticon curiosity he went into the living room to check it out.

_Now who in Unicron would leave me a package like that?_

Skyfire was in the lab, wondering where his minicon had gotten to. A shifting noise below made him turn in surprise.

"Who put that under the door?"

* * *

The next two cycles got stranger. Sudden visitations were followed by brazen declarations of affection. Confusion ran rampant among the deceptions. Just who wanted to spark who?

Thundercracker came out of his self imposed hiding. His mood was considerably better after eating the candy. _As crazy as it seems, maybe Starscream had a change of heart. We could...start over, maybe?_

Before he could continue on, Skywarp stopped him. The purple seeker welcomed him warmly.

_"Cracker!_ I'm so glad to see you." he pulled the blue jet into an embrace.

Thundercracker stopped suddenly, surprised by the display. "Um, yeah, 'Warp. I'm glad to see you too."

Skywarps' optics practically glowed over his smile. "I was wondering ... no, _hoping_ you'd come around! Unicron take it, miracles do happen!"

The blue seeker blinked. "Ah...what?"

A nudge. "I get it, you're playing things cool." Skywarp was suddenly serious, his voice soft. "Thundercracker, I know you're stuck on Starscream. But he's not the only one around here that could make you happy. Just saying."

Thundercracker was still trying to follow. "I'm...glad. It's always good to be wanted."

Sleek black hands traced blue wings gently. "I can make you forget all about him, TC. All the love, and none of the stupid drama. Why you waited so long to say something is beyond me."

_What?_ Thundercracker found his voice. "Skywarp, I thought you were bonded to Swindle-"

Bright optics dimmed briefly. "No. It's been a disaster." the proud head dropped.

Thundercracker put a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes it's just not meant to be."

"Don't get me wrong, TC. We thought our sparks would burn. But when they touched, nothing happened. He resented me and I was angry with him. Then the relationship went downhill."

Thundercracker thought carefully._ Like me and Starscream. This is too similar._

"But I'm not here to talk about Swindle. There was never the special thing going on, it was just warm. But with you...I know it would be different." a gentle stroke on the blue seekers' cockpit.

To Thundercrackers' amazement, his entire mainframe warmed and vibrated. _"Skywarp!"_

"You see?" the purple seeker gazed in affection. "Stop being so fixated on Starscream. Come to me."

"I..."

They both turned at a sound. Runamuck was standing at the end of the hall, watching.

"What the hell are _you _looking at, buckethead?" Thundercracker snapped.

A snicker. "Nothing, TC...just passing through."

"Then keep moving!"

Runamuck shrugged innocently. "Hey, it's an interesting cycle. What can I say?"

Skywarp retracted a hand and pointed with an arm. _"I_ say a cluster bomb clears the hallway."

The white decepticon put his hands up. "Okay, okay...sheesh. Don't get sore." he moved quickly away.

* * *

Thrust had to admit he was surprised. He assumed he'd have no chance with Starscream once the red seeker hooked up with Thundercracker. But they were on the outs, so...

Smiling to himself, he couldn't believe the luck. Perhaps things will turn for the better. And I never miss a golden opportunity. Starscream appears to have come to his senses.

Steeling himself, the jet pressed the door ringer to Starscream's quarters. The decepticon second in command immediately appeared.

"Yes, what is it, Thrust? I'm rather busy."

The excited jet smiled. "Only a moment or so of your time, illustrious one."

Starscream stared at him oddly._ What on Cybertron? _All right, just a moment."

Thrust stepped inside. "I must say, you still have excellent taste. Your unit is well furbished."

"Yes." Starscream stood impatiently. "You didn't come here to admire my furnishings, Thrust. Now get on with it!"

Thrust dropped to a knee. "Command me and I am yours, Starscream. Forget Thundercracker! He's an obsessive fool!" he grabbed Starscream by the hand.

_"Ech?!"_ optics wide.

"I realize this seems...brash, but I must declare myself. A thing of beauty such as yourself shouldn't be bound by that blue clod."

Starscream stuttered, staring down. "What are you talking about?"

"In fact, my will is so strong I will sing to you!"

"That won't be necessary!"

"I must admit a bit of surprise." Thrust squeezed the hand he held. "You are prone to moods. Still, there are other options besides Thundercracker. Better ones! I'm glad you came to that realization."

The red seeker attempted to pull his hand free. "Have you been drinking sim energon? When have I ever said-"

"You do have a way of teasing. I don't mind, really." Thrust chuckled. "In fact, I find it quite charming."

Starscream counted to ten. "Thrust, would you please get on your feet?"

"For you, anything." the amorous jet stood. He still didn't release the blue hand he held.

Starscream gawked, still trying to make sense of it all. "You...have felt this for some time?"

"Naturally. If you still want Thundercracker, I'm flexible. Provided we aren't all together at the same time."

A screech. "That's _absurd!"_

"I agree, lovely one. But don't worry. I will warm your every electrocell!"

A scratchy cough. "Ah, yes, of course."

"Endless cycles of excitement and passion. You could have asked earlier, you know. I would have understood!"

_That makes one of us. _"Would earlier have been more appropriate?"

Thrust patted the blue hand reassuringly. "I hated fighting you earlier...but you know Megatron's order rules."

"Thrust, for now my life is too complicated. And I don't feel like dealing with any more episodes!"

The searcher nodded pleasantly. "Do you still find my golden optics lovely? You used to say so."

Starscream spluttered. "That was a long time ago, and-"

Smooth lips kissed a shining hand. "I will let you think this over. Meanwhile, know that I am waiting in the wings." and with that, Thrust floated out of the room.

Starscream stared after him, holding his head. "And they call _me_ crazy."

* * *

Skyfire meandered around the lab, unable to focus. The note and candy had captured his attention to the exclusion of everything else. He wondered if his bondmate was finally done playing with Thundercracker. And to make matters worse, his minicon assistant was missing again.

_Now where could Breaker have gotten to?_

A buzz at the entryway gave him pause. He hit the release button from his station. "Enter."

A highly polished Dirge walked in, grinning. "Greetings and good cycle, Skyfire. I trust I'm not disturbing anything."

"No, not really. My assistant is loose somewhere, and I can't seem to focus on work anyway."

"I know the feeling." Dirge walked about, tracing fingertips along panels idly.

"Can I be of assistance?"

"That depends." the deep voice held amusement. "I just wanted to say I regret the incident at the island."

"You were just following orders. No hard feelings."

"Yes. Perhaps one day there will be other things to consider besides warfare."

"Hopefully if my research is a success everyone can do just that. It's time to start living for a change instead of getting shot up all the time."

"My sentiments exactly." Dirge moved forward, optics glittering. He stood in front of the white jet, glancing up. "I must say, you're quite tall. But to a seacher like myself that is no handicap."

"Ah, Dirge? I'm not certain I-"

"Your optics speak intelligence and thought. And unlike these simpletons who call themselves decepticons, I have an appreciation for subtlety and strength. Not to mention beauty." he took Skyfire by the hand.

The valkryie jet stared in shock. "I erm, didn't know you were interested-"

"Do you find me attractive?"

"You features are quite striking, Dirge. But I'm at a loss for words here."

"Don't be alarmed, youngster. I often use fear as an intimidation tactic. But to those special ones I favor, my attentions are more...pleasant. I found myself somewhat distracted watching you during the fight."

"I'm surprised anyone could see anything with all the shooting and crashing."

Dirge laughed, a low rumble. "I like to play tactical table games. You must join me in a few sometimes."

"Gladly."

A squeeze on Skyfires' hand. "Are you still bonded to Starscream?"

Skyfire was annoyed at the question. "Is that public knowledge or something?!"

"Sensing bonds is easy for our kind, if you concentrate enough to notice." Dirge shrugged. "Meanwhile, we should get to know each other better."

_The hell? _ So my bond with Starscream isn't an issue for you."

"Why would it be? Don't get me wrong, he's pretty. But I like more..._substantial _bots. Nice, solid mainframes." he patted Skyfire on the side. "Something for me to work with!"

"Right." Skyfire moved back suddenly. "I'll keep everything you said in mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my assistant. He's long overdue."

Dirge pecked the palm of his hand. "Of course. Continue on." the searcher turned abruptly and left.

Skyfire leaned against a table and put a hand over his optics. "I could use some Sim Energon about now."

* * *

Skywarp felt lighter than air. Relaxing in his quarters he couldn't help but smile.

_At last, TC. Maybe we'll have the spark we both deserve._

A tap at the door made him turn. He almost didn't feel like answering it. "Who is it?"

"Ah, uh, it's me, Skywarp. Motormaster."

"Huh?" Skywarp answered the door. "What's up?"

"Got a minute?" the thick decepticon practically forced his way inside.

Skywarp frowned. "Sure, what's going on?" he followed Motormaster inside.

"I don't know how to tell you this...but I'm already taken. Don't you know?" the hollow voice was stressed.

Skywarp blinked. _"Say what?"_

Motormaster patted him on the wing. "Look, Bombshell and I are tight. Don't get me wrong, I think you're really cute. But it can't work out. Didn't you get the hint the other night? You should hook up with Thundercracker, anyway. He and Starscream are practically history."

Skywarp stuttered, optics wide. _Is he crazy?_ "Wait, you think...I mean...I've already talked to Thundercracker!"

"Oh, you talked to him already? Great, then things are cleared up."

The purple seeker went blank. "It _is?_ And how did you know I'd talked to Thundercracker?"

Motormaster shrugged. "I didn't, not really. But you'd make a really nice couple. Even if we did make a go of it, Bombshell would get jealous and send his clones after you. I wouldn't want that."

"No, of course not."_ What the slag is going on around this joint? _

The thick decepticon gave a thumbs up. "Good luck, Skywarp. I think he'll make ya happy."

"Ah, yeah, sure. Right." Skywarp stared as Motormaster took his leave. He saw Runamuck lingering in the hallway again.

"Don't you have anything better to do?!"

A snigger. "Naw, just hanging around!" Runamuck raced off.

* * *

Starscream walked briskly through the complex, wondering if everyone had blown brain circuits. He still had no idea who'd sent him the candy and note. Could it be Skyfire, he wondered?

The red seeker stopped in his tracks. Around the turn he saw Dead End passionately exclaiming his love to Soundwave outside of his quarters. The communications officer hummed musically and held his hand. Glancing in the other direction he saw Runabout peeping at the other two. When he saw Starscream staring his way, the dark gray decepticon turned and raced down another hallway.

Starscream clutched his head and moved away._ Everyone's gone ditzy. _

* * *

Skyfire sketched some notes for possible disk alloys. He still had no idea where Breaker was.

_Crazy minicon. I could use his calculations about now._

He was so preoccupied at his desk the doors opened unnoticed.

Still thinking. _The disks need a stable molecular structure. I have some alloys in mind that might work-_

"Put down the notebook, Skyfire. Come play!"

Startled, the big jet turned in his seat. Blitzwing and Astrotrain were grinning at him crazily.

"I didn't hear you come in!"

"You seemed engrossed in something there." Blitzwing indicated the notes. "But it can wait." he put a hand over a white shoulder.

"I...see. So what's going on?"

"You are!" Astrotrain snerked. "And we are _most_ pleased."

"What?"

Astrotrain tapped his nose playfully. "You're very charming. How's your spark doing?"

Skyfire glared at the triple changer. "Just fine, despite your attempt!"

"Attempt?"

"Don't act innocent with me, Astrotrain. You tried to bond me while I was _unconscious!"_

"Me? Would I do something so unscrupulous and _wicked?_ I'm wounded." Astrotrain made an exaggerated gesture of pain at Blitzwing. "And to think we're here to warm him properly."

"I'm warm enough!!"

"We say otherwise." Blitzwing grinned. "Skyfire, you romantic. At last you've come to your senses about Starscream."

"What are you _talking_ about? Starscream has nothing to do with this!"

"Dump him, he can't satisfy you in the long run."

Skyfire snorted. "He's my bondmate. Where do you get off telling me to dump him!"

Astrotrain shrugged. "Old memories make cold beds."

"Maybe. But I plan to heat things up. My way!"

A very warm hand rubbed Skyfire on the arm. _"We_ will be there when _he_ is not." crimson optics glittered. "Our offer stands, as always."

Skyfire gawked. "You're putting me on, right? Or this is a nightmare, and I'll wake up soon."

"You're welcome to wake up with_ us."_ Blitzwing persisted, optics roaming everywhere. "Our kisses will burn, our touches heal. There is no need to be shy, considering what we've shared."

Skyfire held his head in dismay. "I'm not shy, but my brain circuitry is shorting out. Where's all this coming from?"

Blitzwing touched his chest. "One could say straight from the spark. We want you to come with us, now."

"You'd better get in line."

"Say what?"

Skyfire threw his hands up in confusion. "Dirge was here earlier. I didn't even know he noticed me! He just showed up out of nowhere."

Astrotrain was annoyed, turning to Blitzwing. "Figures he'd try to cut in!"

A sigh. "I appreciate the offer, really. But I plan to persuade Starscream."

"Admirable, Skyfire. It hardly matters, we can be patient." Astrotrain nodded at his bondmate. "In any case, when it doesn't work out you can find us."

Skyfire was sarcastic."Thanks for the vote of confidence-"

They turned at the loud swoosh of doors. Starscream stood in the entrance, and he _wasn't_ happy.

* * *

_"So."_ Ruby red optics narrowed on the triple changers. "Back again for more, are we?"

Skyfire ignored the taunt. "Starscream, what brings you here this time of cycle?"

The red seeker stalked into the lab, pointing. "I want to know what's going _on_ in this Unicron forsaken base!"

"There's nothing going on." Blitzwing shrugged. "We were just standing here when you burst in."

"Really?" Starscream chirped. "I thought I overheard a bizarre proposition just now. And a suggestion that Skyfire join you in private activities. I'll have you know it displeases me to hear this!"

"Whatever, Starscream. We aren't on the clock now." Astrotrain was defiant. "So go command someone else. This is personal!"

"Perhaps I'll report you to Megatron!"

The triple changers cracked up, leaning into each other.

"What are you going to tell him?" Blitzwing razzed, still laughing. That we asked Skyfire to pay us a visit?"

Skyfire shook his head in amusement. "You'd look pretty foolish, Starscream."

Starscream sniffed. "Oh, shut _up._ I didn't ask you!"

"Has something happened?" Skyfire wanted to know.

The decepticon leader gestured wildly. "What _hasn't_ happened? Thrust shows up at my quarters unannounced and wants kisses. Dead End is proposing to Soundwave in the halls. And now I come here to see these deviants hitting on you. What else?"

Astrotrain was insulted. "Yeah? You're kinda off center yourself, Starscream. Takes one to know one!!"

A screech. "How _dare_ you speak that way to your commander?"

Blitzwing sighed, dragging his mate along. "Come on, let's leave before our audios start leaking. Skyfire can decide in his own free time."

* * *

Starscream watched them go. "Good riddance."

Skyfire didn't say anything. Cool blue optics flickered on his seeker.

_You came._

Starscream turned back abruptly. "What are you grinning at?"

Lip components curved into a smile. "You. I love your jealousy."

A gasp. "Wha...I wasn't jealous!"

"No?" a white hand reached out. "Come here."

_"Again_ with that?"

Skyfire held his hand out stubbornly. "I won't wait forever. Make up your mind!" blue optics narrowed to icy slits.

Starscream tapped a foot in annoyance. "Skyfire, I've had a bizarre cycle already. I don't need another!"

"What did you come here for, then? I'd assumed you'd changed your mind."

The red flier stumbled over words. "I was...that is to say, things have been odd. Everyone's acting lovesick all of a sudden."

"A decepticon can't live on war alone." Skyfire insisted, his voice hard. _"Now come here!"_

Starscream kept his distance. "I wanted to ask you about the _candy!"_ shrill.

"Tasty, I must admit. The note was fabulous." Skyfire grinned wickedly.

"Yes, it was." Starscream said absently. "I wasn't certain if..." the seeker twitched suddenly.

"Starscream, are you alright?" Skyfire was concerned, rising from his seat.

Lips tightened in a grimace. "Echk..." blue arms wrapped around in pain. Skyfire went to him.

"It's your spark, isn't it? Tell me!"

"Don't understand...why now." Starscream let himself be led to a seat. "Everything was fine until...until after the island fight..."

"Is it over between you and Thundercracker, Starscream?" Skyfire put an arm around.

A desperate head shake. "I don't know anything anymore. Except that our relationship was always stormy."

Skyfire leaned his head against a silver cheek. "I think you do know what's going on with your spark. Are you going to tell me?"

There was a pause. "My interfaces with Thundercracker supported my spark after you and I separated. During our relationship there was no pain. Likewise, it helped him as well. His spark was satisfied for a time, but not after he fell in love."

"No, it couldn't be...his spark would crave yours for a bond."

"Yes." Starscream looked down. "Our sparks were sated less and less the more we interfaced. And when Thundercracker declared himself as I knew he would...I pulled away."

"Not...meant for each other." Skyfire murmured, as if to himself.

Starscream tipped Skyfires' face down to meet his. "I can still sense the damage in your spark." he nearly whispered.

A nuzzle. "It's there. My patches will work for awhile. I have no idea how long."

Starscream glanced at the broad chest, placing a hand over it. "I should...heal you, Sky." his voice lost the scratchy tone.

The sleek blue hand was engulfed in a white one. "We should heal each other." the deep voice purred softly.

"Yes." glowing red optics gazed longingly into blazing blue ones. They leaned in for a kiss...

A loud clang interrupted them. A bouncing sphere appeared out of nowhere. **_"Breaker back! Spark party here?"_**

Both jets stared in shock at the beeping minicon as he rolled to them.

Skyfire still held Starscream on the bench. "Breaker, where in Primus have you been? I was expecting you breems ago!"

"Breaker all around. Useful everywhere."

Starscream pointed at the minicon. "And just where did _you_ come from, nosey? The doors were closed!"

"Breaker in airshaft. Go in all places, right size."

Starscream spluttered, easing out of Skyfire's embrace. "The stinkball was _eavesdropping!"_

The sphere beeped loudly. "Breaker no eavesdrop. Know this movie, seen before."

Skyfire pointed at a storage area. "Breaker, if you don't _mind?"_

The sphere spun crazily like a top. "Breaker get it. Booty time!"

The big jet glared. "The only booty will be _yours_ if you don't leave. Now we want to be alone!"

The minicon stopped spinning. "Can help. Will cluster, tickle sticky!"

"What part of _leave_ don't you understand, you ditzy minicon?" Starscream abruptly picked up the sphere and tossed it down an air intake. "Now go tickle something _down there!!"_

Breaker's voice echoed as he clanged down the vent. **_Breaker pissed. Baby gonna knock you OUT, Starscream!_**

Skyfire stared over at the vent. "I don't think you should have done that."

Starscream shrugged carelessly. "He'll get over it."

Skyfire sighed, pulling his seeker close again. "Starscream." he nodded towards the bedroom, optics smouldering. Starscream felt the heat rise in their cores again. Warmth pulsated through their bodies where they touched, tempting sparks to union. His ports ached with need, a familiar sensation.

"Sky...I..."

"Star. _Come."_

Starscream pulled away reluctantly this time. "I need to do one last thing, Skyfire."

"What?"

"I have to make peace with Thundercracker. If it's over between us, we both need to know."

to be continued


	13. Sweet Tidings

submission dated 4-26-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 13 Sweet Tidings

Tracks had gathered several of the younger autobots in the valley near the Ark. There was still heated debate regarding the attack on Omega Supreme. Splits were forming in the autobot ranks. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker predictably represented the loudest contingent. A sizeable group sat in a circle down near a quiet stream.

"I say we do something about it!" Sunstreaker groused. "Maybe Prime's content to sit on his duff, but I'm not."

"I don't get it, either." Bumblee scratched his head. "I know Optimus isn't into revenge, but we can't just sit back and let the decepticons stomp all over us!"

Tracks agreed. "He's reluctant because of Skyfire. I say who cares? It's history at this point."

Cliffjumper cracked his knuckles. "That's one decepticon whose aft needs serious kicking."

"And what's wrong with a little revenge, anyway?" Sideswipe was angry. "We hit 'em hard, and the debt is paid."

Powerglide shook his head, unsure. "I don't know, guys. If we're gonna do anything, it will take planning. We can't just rush into decep headquarters all hot."

"Why the slag _not?"_ Cliffjumper shook a fist. "They attacked Omega out of nowhere. I say we return the favor!!"

There was murmured assent in the group.

Bluestreak broke a boulder in his hands. "I say we crack some heads...like _this!"_

Air Raid nodded. "Yeah, I'm in...I got a little lesson for Skyfire myself, aerial style!"

Jazz sighed. Out of everyone in the group he was less than enthusiastic. "I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have joined you guys here tonight. Just doesn't feel right."

"I'm sure Omega didn't _'feel right'_ when his head was cut off!" Bluestreak bellowed.

"This meeting is without authorization, guys. It looks bad...this is something decepticons would do, not autobots."

Tracks spluttered in surprise. "This isn't sedition, Jazz! We want to form a plan of attack against the decepticons."

"Yeah, they've gone too far this time." Sunstreaker traced circles in the dirt. "A heads up fight is one thing...but some cheap attack just to maim? That's another!"

Jazz still disagreed. "And how do you plan to make this work? Their main headquarters is under the ocean with a rising platform. Unless you can breach that, you're just flapping your lip components."

Powerglide snapped his fingers. "Wait, maybe Broadside can get us close. They'll be sure to pick us up on their scanners and react."

"That's a weird strategy, Powerglide. One that usually gets you shot up." Jazz told him.

"No. Air Raid and I could draw them off in the air while the others swim to the tower and attack."

"That's wild enough to work." Tracks approved. "And our attack would totally surprise them."

"I like it." Sideswipe nodded at his brother, laughing. "It's wild and crazy. Not to mention _stupid!"_

Sunstreaker grinned. "That just means we got a better chance of pulling it off. The deceps will think we're nuts."

Cliffjumper snerked. "We are nuts. And their worst nightmare!"

"Guys, I have a question?" Bumblebee shrugged. "How are we gonna explain this to Optimus? We can't just take off."

"Want to bet?" Tracks snapped. "If we tell Optimus our plans he'll stop us. And then we'll get more speeches about the autobot way!"

"Yeah, since when did the 'autobot way' mean being weak?" Bluestreak wanted to know.

"I really wish I could talk you guys out of this." Jazz insisted.

"No way." Cliffjumper fumed. "You gonna tell Optimus, Jazz?"

Jazz was quiet a moment. "No. But at least give me your coordinates in case something goes wrong."

Sunstreaker threw his hands up in exasperation. "That defeats the purpose of our raid!"

"You're going to need backup. I can guarantee this 'plan' will not go the way you expect."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jazz." Tracks was ticked. "If we coordinate this right, everything should work."

"Coordinates." Jazz was stubborn. "Or I tell Prime right now."

There was momentary silence among the group.

"All right." Tracks groused. "You win."

* * *

Breaker was extremely pleased with what occured on base. Decepticons were acting erratically and amorously everywhere. Even Megatron wasn't immune. The minicon spied on their private quarters from the air vents. Soundwave was feeding his beloved candy. Megatron lay across his bondmate's lap, grinning like an idiot.

Shrapnel likewise found the new decepticon attitude fun to watch. Ramjet went skipping through the hallways, holding a morphobot flower. He made a beeline for Wildrider's quarters.

The two conspirators met in the cafeteria, all giggles. Shrapnel gloated over the chaos and confusion.

"Weee arre successful, Breakerrr."

Breaker sipped his proton shake. "Everyone silly. Lovesick! Breaker like."

"Annnd just think, think. I slipped more candy into the service bins here, here."

The minicon snickered. "Good! Special recipe make everyone _horny."_

"Weee have to do sommething about those nosey brotherrs, Runabout and Runamuck."

Breaker agreed. "They always watch. Kinky, peep all time."

Shrapnel's antennae twitched. "Perrhaps we should slip them a package, too. Otherrrwise they'll squeal and ruin everything, everything."

"Breaker do. Runabout, Runamuck about to join party. Make special note with candy!"

Shrapnel bit into an ion cake. "Good. I look forrward to thosse busybodies getting their just desserts."

* * *

The two decepticon battlechargers were up to their usual occupation in their free time. Watching other decepticons have sex.

The brothers shared a larger sized, refurbished unit. Unknown to everyone they had their wall panels modified for visual access. And it didn't stop there. Both were solid engineers who used their talents quite creatively. The main intercomm had been rigged for private frequencies. With a touch they could literally spy on anyone's quarters, provided they knew the code.

As usual, it was 'scrum' night. That is, when they would just punch in a frequency and listen. The nosey battlechargers were particularly fond of Megatron's code. In the privacy of their own rooms, they often laughed at their leader's...rather _inadequately_ sized pleasure unit. Soundwave would constantly reassure his bondmate that size didn't matter to him.

Runabout and Runamuck disagreed, finding much amusement in knowing such private information.

"Hey, Runabout...think it's funny? Megatron's all show and no blow!"

"Yeah, bro...and that creepy Soundwave sure makes a lot of noise when they do it. Megs must like that...I think Soundwave's fakin', if you ask me."

"Prolly trying to spare his feelings. If my thing was that small I'd be mad all the time, too!"

"I'm gonna go out later, before shift. Might hear something in the halls, you know?"

Runamuck snickered. "Did you know Skywarp's hittin' on 'Cracker? I didn't know there was official word about Starscream."

"You never know. I know that Skyfire dude ain't happy."

"And get this. Dead End's got it hot for Soundwave!"

"Ugh. Bad taste must be the new thing-"

A loud clang stopped their conversation. A gleaming sphere nearly dropped over their heads from an air duct.

_"Hey!!"_ Runabout pulled his taser rifle. "What?"

The sphere bounced on the floor and rolled to a stop. "Put gun away."

"Hmpf." Runamuck put hands on his hip units. "Shoulda known it'd be you, Breaker."

"Always me. Got message."

Curious, Runabout put his weapon away. "A message? From who?"

The sphere hummed briefly. "Special message. Friend for you both."

The battlechargers were intriuged. "You mean...a double play?" Runabout wondered.

"Call what will." Breaker beeped. "Secret admirer. Love everywhere now."

"You can say that again. Everyone's gone goofy."

"Time join fun. Stop watching."

Runamuck gasped. "Wait. How do you know about-"

"You good. Breaker _better._ Know all about network, sneaky peep."

Runabout pulled his weapon again, optics narrow. "This better not be a trick. Keep your mouth shut!"

The sphere rolled forward, crackling with energy. "Stupid. No threaten Breaker."

"Yeah? You dirtball-" Runabout fired. The beam bounced off Breaker and ricocheted back, hitting him squarely in the chest. He fell backwards with a loud thud.

"That was dumb, Runabout!" Runamuck helped him up.

"Much dumb." Breaker agreed, still crackling. "Be dumb again. Breaker put to _sleep!"_

"Okay, okay!" Runabout held his wounded chest. "I'm sorry. Now tell us about this friend!"

Breaker hummed, a low vibration. "Go to rec area. Secret friend there, is shy. May not talk. Have to ask."

"Yeah, but who's gonna be down there?"

"Will see. Hot decepticon, not wait. Likes both! Make sandwich."

Runamuck glanced at his brother, grinning. "Man, that's funky enough to try. Wanna make it a go?"

A shrug from Runabout. "Sure. Watching is cool, but I'm kinda tired of playing with myself. Let someone else do the work!"

Breaker beeped. "One thing. _Not_ approach Skyfire."

The brothers looked at each other. "You gotta be kidding."

"Not joke. Stay away."

Runamuck grinned at the mincon. "Wait, you gonna tell us...he's _yours?_ Come on!"

"None of buisness. Go find friend."

Runamuck laughed out loud, mocking Breaker. "Oh this is funny! A teeny thing like you...how you gonna satisfy a big bot like that, huh?"

Breaker transformed to a large vibrator.

The battlechargers stared, optics wide. _"Oh."_

* * *

Skyfire was reading a periodic chart when a surprise visitor entered the lab. He turned in shock.

_"Thundercracker??"_

"Yeah, it's me." the blue seeker approached. "I think we've got a long overdue talk coming."

Cool blue optics narrowed. "You here to start another fight?"

"No. I've got my fill for once." Thundercracker sat nearby at a diagnostic table.

Skyfire folded his arms. "I've gotta get that lock sequence fixed. This seems to be grand central station."

"Yeah, well..." the blue seeker fidgeted.

"What do you want? No, forget that. I _know_ what you want."

"I used to think I knew. But everything changes, you know?"

Skyfire stared intensely. "What are you saying? Is this about Starscream?"

"Partly. I may be obsessed, but I'm not stupid. I pretty much knew it was a losing battle when you rejoined us."

The big jet considered. "Can you explain that?"

Thundercracker shook his head. "I have an ability to speak with my hardwire. It estimates all probabilities. Everything I discussed with myself indicated Starscream would go back to you."

Skyfire was impressed. "Amazing. I'd heard of transformers with that ability, but I never met one before."

"Yeah, well...I don't like advertising it. The others think I'm off key as it is."

Blue optics were discerning. "You...have a processor speed problem, no doubt."

"I run all processes at once."

"You've been able to do that all the time? _Incredible."_

Thundercracker was annoyed. "I'm not here to talk about my brain."

"Sorry. When something gets my scientific curiosity going, it's hard to stop."

The blue seeker twitched his wings. "Sometimes you fall so far you can only see up. It's time for me and Starscream to move on."

"You surprise me."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd come in here to kick some _'fat afted loverboy.'"_

Thundercracker chuckled. "Yeah, I was a little hot in the circuits. No offense."

"None taken, you _blue boob."_ Skyfire grinned.

Thundercracker cracked up. "You called me that?"

"I said that to Starscream as we were flying back from the fight."

"I guess I was a boob. I didn't even give you a chance to explain."

Skyfire lowered his voice. "We were discussing the future. And not just ours. Do you catch my meaning?"

Crimson optics widened. "You're planning something with Screamer!"

"Can I trust you?"

"Depends on what you're speaking of."

"The plan involves the future improvement for all decepticons. I won't say more at this time."

Thundercracker held his chin in thought. "Hmm...Starscream talked briefly of a plan several times. And your involvement."

"You strike me as a thinker, Thundercracker. Not a lackey."

"No." the blue seeker gave a weird grin. "I'll be_ slagged!"_

"What?"

"You're stealing my boyfriend, and I actually don't mind anymore!"

Skyfire matched the sly grin with one of his own. "Could it be because you have something _else_ lined up?"

A snicker. "Yeah, you could say that. Something that's better for _me."_ a pause. "Take care of him, Skyfire. All we did was fight, anyway. You've got something special with him."

Skyfire nodded. "Thanks, TC."

The blue seeker smiled broadly. "And I've got something special with Skywarp. It's time to do something about it."

"Have you talked to Starscream yet?"

"No, I'm debating what to say. You know him, his ego won't take being dumped."

Huge white shoulders shrugged. "So break his ego a little. It's pretty ridiculous, anyway."

* * *

Runabout and Runamuck took a quick oil shower and polished themselves. They were excited over the prospect of a hot date.

"Come on, Runamuck. That's enough polish! Let's go."

"I need a little more. I'm white, and white doesn't show shine as easily."

"You've got six coats of polish on now. Now come on! Our friend won't be down in the rec area forever."

Shrapnel waited for Breaker in a narrow shaft. He heard a familiar clang as Breaker dropped through the ceiling tube. Their smaller size was often an advantage at the huge base. They could access virtually any space with ease.

"Friend Shrapnel! Get hot date?"

Wild giggling. "Heerr, yess! A most abssurd and rediculous match. Thossse hopeless busybodiess will find theirr mainframes verry sore!"

"They like big. We give big!" the minicon sniggered.

* * *

Starscream nearly freaked when he saw Thundercracker leave the science lab. He ran to catch up in the hallway.

"Thundercracker!"

The blue seeker was remarkably calm. "Yes, Starscream?"

Red optics were wild. "What happened in there? What have you _done?!"_

Thundercracker was serene. "You've really made my decision easy. I have to be on shift soon, Starscream. We'll talk later." he turned to go.

Starscream blocked his path. "We'll talk _now._ Did you attack Skyfire? Is he-"

Thundercracker laughed deeply. "You're so transparent. He's fine, go see for yourself." a black hand pointed at the lab doors.

_"I will!"_ a screech as the panicked seeker ran to the lab.

Thundercracker watched him go. _Goodbye, Starscream._

* * *

Starscream barrelled into the lab, optics unfocused and wide. "Skyfire. Skyfire!!" he shouted, looking about. The big jet was missing. But something made him pause in his panic. The lab was orderly and neat, giving no hint of struggle or combat.

Before he could wonder further, a perplexed Skyfire strode out from the back. "What's all the excitement?"

Starscream nearly fell over in relief. "I thought you and Thundercracker had been fighting?"

A shrug. "Why? All's fair in love and war. Especially for decepticons."

"Ah,_ what?"_

Skyfire was smug. "Aren't you going to come over here? There's nothing stopping you."

The red seeker approached cautiously. "None of your tricks, Skyfire. Now I demand to know what's going-"

Showing remarkable speed for a mech his size, Skyfire reached out and snatched his prize. He kissed Starscream hard before pulling up.

"No tricks. What's the problem?"

Red optics flickered in a fog, unfocused. "Um, ah-"

"You sound a little disoriented, seeker. I'll try again." another crushing kiss. Starscream dangled helplessly in an iron hold.

_R...release me!_

_As you wish._

Skyfire abruptly let go. The momentum sent Starscream hurtling on his back. He took an awkward tumble on the floor.

"You...you!!" the flustered seeker had a lovely flush of energon to his face.

Glacial blue optics were clear with intent. "As you said, there's one last thing to do. Do it, then come back here. I've got a special treat waiting."

Starsream was indignant, stumbling to his feet. "You _dare?!"_

The response was as cool as those optics. "Who else? You know me."

"Hmf!" the red seeker dusted himself off. "Don't be surprised if I take my time speaking with Thundercracker."

"Your choice, Star. But I suggest you hurry. Thundercracker's done talking, if you know what I mean."

Starscream stared in confusion. "What, is he?"

"Go find out. Now either get in bed or go talk to Thundercracker."

"You're an impossible _afthole,_ Skyfire."

A smirk. "I thought you'd be pleased."

* * *

Runabout and Runamuck entered the rec area with great anticipation. They didn't have long to wait. Looking about they saw Dirge and Ramjet chatting by the exercise racks.

Runabout elbowed his brother. "You think it's them?"

"Maybe, but Breaker didn't mention doubles. Maybe he had it wrong?"

"Dunno, maybe we've kept them waiting too long. Let's go say something!"

Dirge and Ramjet glanced over at the approaching battlechargers. They weren't impressed.

"What do those _idiots _want?" Ramjet wondered. "They keep looking over here!"

A shrug by Dirge. "Maybe they hope to watch someone interface down here. Childish, really."

"Unicron take it, they're _smiling _at us!"

Encouraged by what they mistook as interest, the brothers waltzed up to the jets. Runamuck spoke first, posing. "So ah...what do you guys think? We got the message."

"Message?" Dirge boomed. "Are you dizzy?"

"No." Runabout posed next. "We're ready. You like us, huh?"

Ramjet laughed. "Your pickup lines are hopeless. This is a joke, right?"

"No. We just thought-"

"Don't insult our intelligence and good taste." Dirge curled a lip in dismissal. "Now go play somewhere."

* * *

"That lying Breaker!" an embarrassed Runamuck mumbled as the brothers walked away.

"Maybe we had it wrong. Breaker did say it was only one friend, and that he was shy."

"But who? I don't see anyone else-"

**"AH. THERE YOU ARE. I HAVE BEEN WAITING, SWEET ONES."**

Runabout stared in a far corner of the rec, optics bulging. _"Erk."_

Devastator was sitting on the floor, crosslegged. He was eating a bowl of ion candy.

Runamuck coughed nervously. "Um, I think there's been a mistake-" he backed away.

**"NO MISTAKE."** the gestalt leered, putting the bowl down. He reached for the howling battlechargers, grabbing them. A loud click as a huge pleasure unit coiled free and stretched across the floor.

**"NOW DEVASTATOR WILL...DEVASTATE."**

to be continued


	14. Old Torches, New Fires

submission dated 4-28-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 14 Old Torches, New Fires

Skyfire found life among decepticons entirely different than living with autobots. He best considered it as _organized chaos._ Everything was in constant flux and motion. There seemed to be little distinction between relationships in the bedroom and relationships on the battlefield.

And the _sex._ He'd never been around so many sex addled transformers in his life. Still, he found his own desires spiking erratically and rising. Several autobots were attracted to him during his stay with them, but seemed rather hesitant or reserved. Not so the decepticons. Anything they wanted they went after, plain and simple. Brazen propositions were considered good manners.

_Great. I can join the pervy party._

Were decepticons more sex driven? He had to wonder. Breaker's warnings about his own potential behavior created doubt in his scientific confidence. No amount of analysis would alter the fact he was changing. Skyfire could feel it as a tangible thing, a shift in his thought process. He found himself caring less and less about the autobots and their ideals. In fact, the memories were actually beginning to annoy him. He couldn't pinpoint why.

And yet, his new life was _exciting._ His circuits surged and sang at the fighting and pack bonding. Sexual offers were everywhere. And as for a certain bondmate of his...well, he planned to wear _him_ out.

He hadn't worked in a lab since living on Cybertron. It felt good to be useful and get back to his profession. Everything he could possibly want was here...

A quiet beeping interrupted his thoughts. Breaker nestled in his usual spot, tucked inside Skyfire's arm on the bed.

"Sky rest now? Long cycle."

"In a little bit, Breaker. I wanted to finish reading this journal disk."

"Not thinking about journal."

A chuckle. "True." reaching out, he put the disk on the nightstand.

"Preoccupied."

"Yes." Skyfire rested back against metallic pillows. He felt an all too familiar twinge in his chest. "Damn."

Breaker peered over him, placing a small hand over his chestplate. "Will need bond soon."

Skyfire grunted in annoyance. "Tell it to Starscream. He's being stubborn for reasons I've yet to understand."

The minicon tapped him. "You be still. Spark bleed."

"What!"

Another tap. "Where scars, small amount. Slow."

"The patches...were doing well."

"Astrotrain heal. Breaker get?"

"No way! I don't trust him anywhere near my spark."

The minicon giggled. "Astrotrain heal, remove corruptions. Clean, make pure."

"I'll make myself pure if you don't mind."

"Must get Starscream, or Astrotrain will heal."

"Stubborn, aren't you?!"

"Breaker told truth. Warned you."

"I know my mind is changing, Breaker. That's what I was thinking about just now."

"Good. Realizing truth?" beeping.

"I only know I feel more aggressive and energetic. Not to mention horny."

"Horny always good."

_"You_ would say so. I don't feel nearly as patient as I did before. My logic centers seem to be rerouting to more selfish goals."

"Decepticons hot. Analyze all want, still same."

Skyfire rubbed his optics. "It's like being a passenger in my own mind. I'm on a runaway train!"

Breaker patted him gently. "Systems realign. Hardwire overwrite autobot training."

"Just thinking about them now annoys me."

"Hardwire animosity. Typical."

"Starscream keeps teasing me. And I _want _him!"

Breaker nodded. "Will get. Starscream hot also."

"I know, but he keeps pulling back. Next time, I won't let go!"

"Will succumb when pride break, spark burn."

A groan. Skyfire sank into the cushions, cradling his chest. "My spark feels really sore. It's almost worse than the sharp pain."

Breaker beeped wildly, his visors bright. "Can help! Give massage."

Blue optics narrowed suspiciously. "What _kind_ of massage?"

"Right kind! Make warm, feel good."

"All right, but no tricks."

"Not trick. Breaker _doctor!"_ Small hands spaced over the broad chest. Vibration and heat flowed from Breaker's fingertips, sending soothing pulses of energy to Skyfire's wounded spark casing.

The big jet eased back in pleasure. "Ahh...that's so _good,_ Breaker."

The minicon clambered up, touching heat to various pressure points. Skyfire rumbled in satisfaction, stretching and turning on his side.

"O...over there, Breaker. A little to the left."

"Is better." Breaker moved behind the head next. He eased tight neck cables with more vibratory massage.

Skyfire sighed, flexing his wings happily. "That's perfect." his optics dimmed and started to close. Breaker eased under an arm to apply more heat, but Skyfire scooped him up suddenly, holding close.

"You're a special friend, Breaker." the deep voice murmured sleepily. "What would I ever do without you?"

The minicon looked up, visors glowing. He snuggled under Skyfire's chin, beeping quietly.

* * *

Starscream wandered the complex in complete distraction. He was anxious to speak with Thundercracker and find out what happened during his visit with Skyfire. It was a fairly quiet time of cycle with the majority of decepitcons on shift. Not much would be occuring anyway until the oil rig assignment. He welcomed the thought of a dogfight with autobots to take his mind off his personal life. Where he and Thundercracker stood was anyone's guess.

He didn't like the idea of the triple changers having such interest in Skyfire, however. As much as Starscream hated to admit it, their involvement was clearly more than sexual. But he'd be slagged before he allowed Skyfire to be lured into some bizarre three way bond. That jet was his, whether they were together or not. Which raised another disturbing question. How many other offers were out there waiting? And then there was the matter of Breaker. The minicon was infatuated, maybe even...

Bright optics glanced up from the trail of thought. Starscream found himself outside the lab again. He smiled to himself at the irony.

_It seems as if I'm always at your door, Skyfire. For one reason or another._

Pressing an entry panel, he went in. The lab was dimmed, indicating Skyfire was in the back. He sensed no motion, however.

_He must be resting. Megatron gives him some leeway during cycles, because of his new status._

Going through the living area, he thought briefly of the past. And the attraction they always shared, even before bonding. So much had changed in millions of years. Cybertron, the war...but Skyfire was the same. Until recently. Starscream found the new changes in his bondmate made him even more interesting, more..._exciting._ Who would have dreamed this decepticon was lurking under the skin?

_No, not change. A return to his true self!_

His pleasant memories halted at a surprising sight. Skyfire rested peacefully in bed in a cushion of pillows. Cradled in his arms like a child was Breaker.

Starscream gawked, not certain what to make of what he was seeing._ No. It can't be...he wouldn't. It's too ridiculous!_

Edging closer, he stared with a deep frown. Breaker shifted suddenly, visiors lighting up. He pointed a crackling finger at Starscream.

Surprised, Starscream stood back. "Now Breaker, be_ nice."_ he held his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Breaker _pissed_ at you. Throw down vent!"

Starscream affected a laugh. "Now come on, can't you take a little joke? I didn't mean anything by it."

The finger still pointed, sizzling with energy. "Throw before, too. Twice. Baby might knock you _out!"_

"We're all friends here! Come on." Starscream patted the sleeping Skyfire, grinning. "After all, we want the same thing."

Breaker lowered his hand and eased from Skyfire's hold. "Maybe. Careful what say. Breaker read brain if lie."

"No, of course not."

"Why here?"

"I'm not sure. I was wandering around, thinking about the past. I found myself at the lab door."

Breaker sat crosslegged on the sleeping Skyfire. "You finished Thundercracker?"

"I still need to talk to him. I won't get the chance until later."

"Then go away. Not need before!"

Starscream harrumphed. _"I_ happen to be his bondmate. And no busybody minicon is going to order me around!"

"Not busybody. Special friend!"

Scratchy laughter. _"You??_ Now that breaks my boron compressor!"

"Not funny. Breaker help Sky all time. Sky like Breaker."

"Oh _please."_ Starscream waved at the air. "Next you'll be telling me you want a bond with him."

"Possible. Could happen!"

"Let's get one thing straight. Skyfire belongs with someone a reasonable size, not some pee wee dink like you!"

"Big where counts." Breaker puffed with pride. "Sky already know."

"I think you've cracked your brain case." he glanced at the still sleeping Skyfire. "He _is_ out."

Breaker glanced down. "Seems so. Tired, sleep like stone."

A sleek blue hand touched broad chestplate. "I don't like what I'm sensing in his spark."

"Then fix! Stop talking."

Starscream was nearly talking to himself. "I need to speak with Thundercracker first and find out what happened. Then I can return here later, and-"

_"Starscream?"_ Skyfire rumbled suddenly, optics blinking. "I felt your touch."

Breaker slid to his side. "He sneak in."

"Huhh." Skyfire edged up to an elbow. Crystal blue optics brightened. "Have you followed up on your promise?"

Starscream edged back slightly. "There hasn't been time. Everyone's on shift now."

"Your touch felt so nice." Skyfire gripped that same blue hand.

"I didn't do anything, really. I was telling Breaker your spark may be worsening."

Skyfire smiled at his little friend. "He gave me the most wonderful massage"

Starscream glared at the minicon. "I don't want to hear it. Stop encouraging him!"

Breaker beeped smugly. "Starscream jealous. Think only one make Sky feel good!"

"That's the problem with this base. Too many noses in my buisness!"

Skyfire chuckled. "It is rather hard to have privacy any length of time. But Breaker has earned the right to be here." he nodded at the minicon. "In fact, he saved my life."

Starscream spluttered. _"What?_ Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was taken care of quickly, so there was no need to talk about it." the big jet was matter-of-fact.

"When did this happen?"

"A few cycles ago, before we talked in the lab. I had a severe attack that nearly destroyed my spark."

Starscream covered his optics briefly, absorbing that. He dropped on the bed. "Wait. What kind of attack? I know of no medical condition that would cause such a thing!"

"I was foolishly trying to dump my hardwire programming."

"And just _how_ did you think you could do _that?!"_

A sigh. "I had regrets about killing Omega Supreme, and made a vow to never be an assassin. Moments later my spark tore and sent me into convulsions. Breaker went to get help."

Red optics narrowed on the minicon. "Who brought him back, Breaker? Or do I already know?"

Breaker squeezed between the two of them, gesturing. "Got Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Astrotrain reboot Sky, bring back. Make patches, save spark."

Starscream folded his arms. "So apparently I am in their debt. An awkward situation considering their designs on you, Skyfire."

The white jet patted his chest in afterthought. "Well, it could have been worse."

Starscream snorted. "I'll say. Those perverts would have made you a sex slave under the influence of a forced bond!" he paused. "But what I don't understand is, why didn't Astrotrain finish?"

"It's an answer my _friend_ over here wouldn't tell me." Skyfire glared at Breaker.

The minicon put on an innocent face, shrugging. "No treachery. Admit Astrotrain start bond. Blitzwing stop."

"And why did he stop Astrotrain?" Skyfire insisted.

"Blitzwing say too young. Shock to system, spark damage already. So Astrotrain stop. Not happy, wanted bond."

"I'll just_ bet_ he did." Starscream murmured. "I swear, you can't even go to sleep around here without one optic open!"

Breaker beeped. "Why mad? Nice bond, good deal."

"Oh, _you'd_ say that. Two freaks and one minicon to go, on top!" Starscream was snide.

Skyfire laughed softly. "Well, just be grateful for the results. You may not trust them, but they have a great deal of knowledge. In fact they chewed me out pretty good."

Starscream leaned sideways and shook him. "Idiot! You could've _died _from that dumb stunt! And where would that leave me-" he stopped quickly, realizing he'd said too much.

"You can't stop caring, Star, no matter what you say or do." Skyfire stroked a silver cheek gently. "We're both terrible at hiding our feelings. Especially when it comes to each other."

The seeker faltered, lost in those sky perfect optics. "I...the thought of you dying was too overwhelming."

"I'm here now." Skyfire pulled him back into a cradling embrace.

Starscream closed his optics briefly. "I remember this, you know."

"Hmm?"

A soft giggle. "Whenever we'd go on some ridiculous planet with extreme temperatures. You'd hold me against the heat and cold."

A nuzzle. "Your wings were always sensitive. Is it my fault I noticed?"

"Silly jet. I was hardly that delicate. I think you just used the excuse to grab me."

Pale lips brushed a shining cheek. "You are most grabbable."

"Mmm."

They embraced in silence on the bed. Breaker watched them quietly.

* * *

Ironhide scratched his head in confusion, walking into the Ark's control center.

"Is it just me, or does it seem kinda empty in here. Where'd everybody go?"

Ratchet was cleaning some tools nearby. "I have no idea. It's the weirdest thing...some of the youngsters went out of here on a tear. They seemed to be in a big hurry to get somewhere."

"Where's Optimus?"

"Gone to a function downtown to honor the autobots. The protectobots are with him."

"Hmpf. Maybe I'm worryin' about nothing, but my circuits are sure acting up."

"Maybe it's the rain." Ratchet joked, agitating a cleaning sink. "You know they say when you get older, the mainframe aches when it rains!"

"Ah, stow it." Ironhide grumbled. "I'm goin' to the back. Got a movie I wanna check out on dvd."

* * *

White fingers scraped sensuously across Starscream's chest. It was a signal, and the seeker knew it.

"Well." he thrummed. "What's the matter, Skyfire? Trying to _tell_ me something?"

Those fingers eased up and tipped a shining chin. "You already know." he plunged his tongue into the willing mouth.

Starscream angled to a more comfortable position for the kiss. He stretched lazily across the larger mech's lap, foot pods flexing gently. Skyfire slipped his other hand between the seeker's legs.

It was a sweet kiss, a good kiss. But rapidly heating cores and burning sparks demanded more. Wings flicked as agitated processors sped up, warming nodes and lubricating ports. Hands scratched wildly, clutching in hunger. Sloppy tongues fought for dominance, lapping warm faces before dipping between lips once more.

Breaker watched it all, beeping crazily. His visors were neon bright and blinking madly. The overstimulated minicon started to vibrate and smoke.

Starscream arched back a bit, licking Skyfire's nose nastily. "I _do_ believe your little minicon is burning up. Are we too hot?"

Skyfire returned the favor, lapping along an exposed neck. "Then let's cool him off." the deep voice murmured, not stopping his kissing. He held out a hand lazily.

"Breaker, _transform!"_

The minicon practically flew into the offered hand and transformed. Starscream gasped in pleasure and surprise while Skyfire nipped his neck. "You...can't...be..._serious!"_

Skyfire released his throat and kissed him hard. He touched a vibrator along Starscream's opposite cheek.

The moaning seeker could barely focus a thought. _Now we'll never be rid of the little weirdo._

_Maybe we won't want to be._

Turbines were now revving up, blowing gales of air. Body panels warmed and lubricated with personal oils. Skyfire pressed Starscream into the bed, licking hungrily along his vents. He stroked the delicate areas with the vibrator. Starscream was hardly one to lie passively or be outdone, however. Reaching low he worked his fingers along gaps in Skyfire's groin plate. With practiced ease, he freed his prize. And what a prize it was. His hand barely wrapped the flexing, hot pleasure unit he knew so well. He fisted it firmly, pulling hard. Skyfire jerked, moaning and grinding. The pressure nearly made Starscream lose it as he felt his own groin swell and strain.

Their bodies rubbed wantonly, moving in synch. They both nearly blacked out when Skyfire touched the vibrator between their chests. Spark chambers shifted and opened suddenly, seemingly of their own free will. Brilliant blue glare suffused the room with sparkling effect.

Both lovers were incoherent with sensation and heat, moaning and sighing with each thrust and touch. Starscream felt sticky wetness as his pleasure unit released suddenly, coiling Skyfire's. The tight slickness was exquisite. Mainframes shook and rattled with each vibrator stroke against exposed sparks.

_warmsogoodhard_

_yesyescomenow_

All encompassing heat fused thought, feeling and memory. Sweet completion, cerebro circuits shorting from blinding overload. Engines roaring to deafening sound, systems maxing out.

The bed struck the wall with deafening, hollow noise. They clutched and held on, riding out the storm of their spark union. Deep blue energy crackled around both, healing and restoring. Explosions burst behind bright optics.

_love you!!_

A searing pulse of pleasure made them scream in sweet agony before the world went dark.

* * *

Starscream blearily opened one optic and wondered why the bedroom was tilted. He only wondered briefly. The heavy, warm weight over his mainframe brought his memory online quickly.

Skyfire groaned, one long leg still leaned up against the bedframe. The steel mattress was tilted completely sideways. Limbs tangled everywhere in loose metallo sheets. Starscream shifted slightly, his body aching and sore. They were slick and oily from their exertions. Copulation fluid was everywhere in glistening puddles.

"Sky?"

"Hmm." his drowsy mate mumbled, still not completely online.

"We're on the floor."

"mmm." A white arm flopped over possessively.

The seeker smiled softly. He felt marvelous, sated and warm. Whole.

"I feel _fabulous."_ Skyfire murmured suddenly, optics opening a crack.

"So do I." Starscream molded against his bondmate, wrapping around. "But I think...we'd better rest and recharge."

"I can't move, either." Skyfire grinned. He looked up abruptly. "Your head is smoking!"

A scratchy chuckle. "So's yours, sweetheart." Starscream stroked white audios gently. "They'd _really_ be talking about us if we walked around like this."

Skyfire was smug. "I don't have much of a reputation anyway. This will just confirm it."

Sleek fingers tickled the pale faceplate. "Oh, a reputation well earned." Starscream was husky.

"Mm hmm. I will give you...a planetary system? Maybe a galaxy named Starscream." more nuzzling, stroking of wings.

"You are _so_ ridiculous."

"Then" Skyfire licked an audio, "I will officially declare all the universe as decepticon territory. We'll stamp each planet with our sigil, one by one."

Starscream purred, eyes near to slits. "Oh yes. A nice start."

More sloppy, deep kisses. Skyfire grinned against hot lips. "I could just...lie here forever."

The red seeker moaned softly in his cuddle. "I missed this so badly. Missed _you."_

They relaxed in delicious exhaustion, enjoying mutual warmth and comfort. But something was missing. Or rather, someone.

"Sky."

"Huhh. Please stop talking, darling. My head hurts and my body is killing me."

"Aren't we missing someone?"

Blue optics snapped open in shock. _"Breaker!"_

The lovers glanced about slowly, minding their stiff and sore state. Hands patted along the floor.

"Do you...feel anything?"

"I'm not sure. Everything hurts-"

Muffled beeping. Starscream made a painful face suddenly.

Skyfire immediately sensed through their bond. "Star!"

There was a wet sound as Breaker plopped out of Starscream's rear port. The gloppy, gooey minicon transfomed to bot mode and stood triumphantly. His pleasure unit stuck straight in the air.

"Breaker tickle much sticky! Best yet! _Happy bond party!"_

Starscream reached behind and held his throbbing port. "If I...didn't feel so damned good I'd step on you."

But the minicon couldn't be stopped. He squeezed inbetween and held up a finger, doing a pose.

"Decepticons number _one,_ baby! Top booty in universe!"

Skyfire stared numbly at his crazed minicon. "Star, darling."

Starscream sighed in resignation, optics dimming. "Yes, dear?"

"I think...I'll pass out now." he rolled over on his back, head still smoking.

Starscream agreed. "I think...I'll join you." he flopped on top, also smoking.

A smiling Breaker tucked in tight and snuggled in a warm spot. "Got revenge."

to be continued

.


	15. Hard and Fast

submission dated 5-2-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Chapter 15 Fast and Hard

_"Mmm."_

_"Hmm..."_

Soft, satisfied moans permeated the bedroom off the lab. Skyfire and Starscream were still tangled in a sticky heap, unwilling to break contact. The red seeker was practically wrapped around his jet in bliss.

Endless, lazy kisses trailed everywhere in afterglow. Wings flicked erratically in drowsy pleasure as the two murmured in pillow talk.

"Remind me" Skyfire purred, "never to go nine million years without you again."

Starscream nuzzled. "You wouldn't dare. I'd eat you up first!"

Soft smile. "All of me, or just the best parts?"

_"Every_ massive inch of you! Up and down, side to side...in...and...out..."

"Sounds nice."

"Feels even nicer."

_"Definitely._ I knew I missed your oral talents. Not to mention those nice, moist-"

"My_ my_, aren't we in a mood? Maybe I'll probe some...soft spots myself."

A deep chuckle. "I need to walk normally, if you don't mind."

Sleek fingers teased armor creases. "Just fall on someone. I'm sure you'll find a willing mattress or two around here!"

A lick on an audio receptor. "Deep and long, seeker...you know how I like it."

Starscream snickered softly, teasing pale lips with tongue plate. "I know how you give it, too. I don't call you _titan_ for nothing!"

A white finger trailed along Starscream's body, touching his front and rear port. The smaller jet shivered at the contact.

"You're so beautiful, Star." a hard kiss, lazy stroking of wings. "I just can't get enough of you!"

Starscream sighed sweetly. "You know, we have to leave this bedroom _sometime,_ Sky. I'm surprised Megatron hasn't sent someone to look for me."

"The door's locked." Skyfire rolled over his bondmate, effectively pinning him. "Now open up." the deep voice was thick with lust.

Equally hot optics gazed up defiantly. _"Make me,_ titan." a silky purr in challenge. "But be careful. I might bite!"

Loud beeping interrupted their love play. Breaker had been resting in sphere mode by the mattress. **_"Hot pop! Breaker join booty fun?!"_**

_"No!!"_ both lovers shouted, glaring over at him. The sphere rolled their way slowly.

"Breaker _good._ Everyone say so!"

_"You're a hopeless, idiotic protoform!"_ Starscream shrieked.

The sphere crackled with energy. "Lucky you Breaker understand. Nine million years long time!"

Skyfire groaned in frustration, his pleasure unit aching. "It's beginning to feel like nine million more. We want_ privacy,_ Breaker!"

"No need shout. Breaker horny, but understand honeymoon. Go elsewhere." the sphere rolled to an open air vent and plopped in. The clanging echo faded rapidly.

Starscream wrapped his legs around. "Now, where _were _we?"

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker walked about the base, wondering where their second in command had disappeared to.

"Strange, to say the least." Skywarp wondered as they went along. "It's a good thing Megatron got distracted by that small fire in the generator room. Any other time he'd be scouring the base for Screamer."

"I've got a feeling there's another fire going on somewhere." Thundercracker groused.

"You mean with Skyfire?"

"Who else? No one's seen him for breems, either. And the lab door is locked!"

Skywarp squeezed his arm in concern. "Hey. I thought this was over."

_"It is!!"_ Thundercracker bellowed before covering his optics. "Sorry, 'Warp. I know it's over in my head. But..."

The purple seeker embraced him briefly. "But the spark won't let go. It'll get better with time, Cracker. I was the same way about Swindle even after we broke up."

"You make me feel so warm." the blue seeker ran a thumb along Skywarp's wrist.

A slow smile. "Is that an_ invitation,_ Thundercracker?" the tone was soft. "Give me a word, any word."

Thundercracker returned the grin. "I still have to finish things with Starscream. You know me, I hate loose ends."

The purple seeker kissed his cheek. "Get some closure, okay? Then forget it and move on." he tickled Thundercracker on the nose.

"Well if _this_ don't take the ion cake." a familiar voice said.

Startled, both seekers turned in surprise. Runabout and Runamuck stumbled their way, wearing leg braces.

Thundercracker was incredulous. "What in Primus happened to _you?"_

The brothers glanced at each other. "We went to a private party the other cycle, and...things got a little out of hand."

"A_ little?_" Skywarp couldn't believe what he was seeing, staring down. "What are those things for?"

Runabout flexed a knee slowly. "Just braces to support our groin struts and cogs for a few breems. They got hyperextended."

Thundercracker exploded into laughter. "Slagging fools!"

Skywarp didn't get it. "What?"

A black hand pointed at the battlechargers. "These dopes got plowed by a_ gestalt!_ No one else is big enough to damage groin struts and cogs like that!"

Skywarp's optics went round as plates. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It...it ain't funny!" Runamuck balled a fist. "We're just kinda sore, not damaged. Everybody ain't built all angular like you seekers."

Skywarp sniggered at them. "Yeah, it figures with _those _boxy afts!" he erupted into giggles.

"You think it's funny, don't you!" Runabout shouted, moving at him.

"Come on!" Skywarp's optics were nearly leaking. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Thundercracker finally collected himself. "So...so which one was it? Bruticus, Devastator or Menasor?"

"We ain't saying." Runabout griped.

Skywarp nudged Thundercracker. "Bet it wasn't Bruticus. He likes pretty bots-"

"Who says we ain't pretty?!" Runabout shouted.

A shrug. "Whatever. Point is, Bruticus is pretty straight with his stuff."

"Brutal is more like it, from what I hear." Thundercracker added. "They say he's the _worst_ lay in the galaxy."

"Well it ain't him, anyway!" Runamuck snapped. "You can guess all cycle for what it's worth."

"That leaves Devastator or Menasor." Thundercracker laughed again. "One will tear you apart and the other might eat you afterwards!

"Oh _shut up._ We're goin' back to our unit." The battlecharger brothers stumbled away slowly. Runamuck looked back and pointed. "And don't think we didn't see you just now!"

At that, Skywarp went over to them. "You'd better keep your mouths shut. Or you'll need braces for your _heads_ next!"

"S'matter, got something to _hide?"_ Runabout teased foolishly. "Crap, Starscream's bed ain't even cold-"

Thundercracker stalked over and stomped on their feet, making the brothers howl.

"I'm generous today." the blue seeker growled. "Now beat it, before I get mad."

"Okay, hotshot." Runamuck snarled, rubbing a sore foot pod. "I guess it's tit for tat, huh? You're a little late."

Crimson optics narrowed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Runabout snickered. "Well I _said_ Starscream's bed ain't cold. _Get it?"_

Thundercracker raised a fist. "Yeah, and now _you're_ gonna get it-"

Skywarp held him back. "Come on, Cracker. Let's go. If we're found brawling in the halls Megatron will put us in stasis."

"It'll be worth it. I can't stand geeks!"

Runamuck pulled his brother along. _"You're_ the geek, Thundercracker. Do you know where your sweetheart is?" the battlechargers laughed as they made a wise exit.

The blue seeker stared after them, fists balled. Skywarp stroked his wings gently. "Don't listen to them, Cracker. They're just trying to burn your processor."

Thundercracker tilted his head, thinking momentarily.**_ /_Hardwire designation Thundercracker. Probability of random disappearance by Starscream, 2 percent. Probability of shared location with Skyfire designation bondmate, 98 percent./**

Skywarp shook him. _"Stop it!_ I know what you're doing, and this won't help."

The dazed seeker blinked to awareness. _"That sleazy, loose afted skag._ He couldn't even wait for us to break up!"

"You don't know that. Stop relying so much on that inner voice!"

"It's never led me wrong, Skywarp. Never!" Thundercracker shook with rage.

"Okay, enough." Skywarp pulled him to a corner. "What does your precious voice say about _me?"_

Thundercracker stared in confusion. **/Designation hardwire Thundercracker analysis. Skywarp./**

The purple seeker was smug. "I'm so hot you're totally speechless. Right?"

More staring.** /Skywarp analysis. Trinemate, common dna platform. Shared ancestry 93 percent, decepticon origin. Complementary companionship probability, 86 percent. Potential bondmate status 94 percent. Spark compatibility 98 percent./**

"Are you done admiring my gorgeous body?"

"I'm..." Thundercracker composed himself. "An idiot."

Skywarp was amused. "Why do you say that? You're one of the sharpest deceps on base."

The blue seeker laughed at himself. "You know, maybe I should have analyzed Starscream to begin with. Would have saved myself a lot of grief!"

Skywarp snorted. "Don't tell me, you got caught up in the good stuff."

Thundercracker rubbed his head sheepishly. "Hell, yeah. It was like rocketworks and firecrackers, you know?"

"Yeah, well...you wouldn't be the first to chase a hot mainframe."

"No."

Skywarp pulled him along. "Thundercracker, you could have anyone you want. Why settle for someone who can't give you what you need?"

"You've got a point there." he touched Skywarp on the cheek briefly. They stopped in front of his private quarters.

"So tell me what you think." the purple seeker was earnest, taking Thundercracker by the hand.

"I will be back, Skywarp. We've got a _lot_ to discuss." Thundercracker glanced about the halls. "But not here and not now."

Skywarp smiled. "You gonna be okay in the meantime?"

A vigorous nod. "Oh yeah. Let's just say the latest developments have me stoked. And a certain loudmouth is gonna get taken down a peg."

* * *

Exhaustion finally claimed the bondmates as they stretched lazily on the floor. Dopey grins and slow strokes were all they had strength left to do. Three consecutive sparkings had strained their limits.

"Titan, I think you've pushed my cogs out of alignment."

"Mm. I do good work."

A sleek blue hand tapped along expanses of white. "However, I don't think you'll be walking quite upright for a solar day or two."

Blue optics barely opened. "Your revenge, of course."

"Of course." Starscream rolled over his lover, looking about. "This room is wrecked. What do you plan to do about it?"

Skyfire turned his head against the floor. The bed was crashed against a large dent in the wall. Pillows and bedsheets were everywhere. Not to mention their own, personal mess...

A groan. "Maybe I can have my droid fix everything. It won't understand or care anyway."

"Mm." Starscream flexed his ports. They were sore and squishy. "I _swear _you're messy as ever, Sky. Maybe I should hook up with an old, dry husk of a bot. Someone who's easier to clean up after!"

"But infinitely less satisfiying." the big jet was smug. "You're pretty sloppy yourself."

A snicker. "We _could_ lick this place clean, but I think it would take too long." a blue finger scooped up copulation fluid.

Skyfire grabbed the finger and sucked it off.

Crimson optics were warm and teasing. "You're_ insatiable,_ Skyfire. A greedy, aft eating, cog sucking nightmare."

Sleepy blue optics were slits. "Guilty as charged. Try being in ice for nine million years!"

A raspy chuckle as Starscream cuddled. "I must admit that would make any decepticon horny as hell. It's a miracle you didn't go around grabbing the first mainframe you saw."

"This one will do." Skyfire pinched Starscream on his leg struts.

A quiver of red wings in response. "Ahhh. I'd better go, Sky."

Skyfire managed to peer over at the chronometer. "You're right. I think we've been missing for twenty breems."

_"Twenty!"_ Starscream tried leaping to his feet and toppled. Skyfire caught him.

"Easy, love. Neither of us are in any condition for quick moves right now."

"Ugh. Point taken." the red seeker crawled away to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick soak in silicone. At least that will get me moving again."

* * *

Breaker sat between his two friends, Astrotrain and Blitzwing. They were smoking flashsticks in bed after sharing a steamy interface.

"So" Blitzwing picked up the conversation casually. "are you taking care of Skyfire for us, Breaker?"

The minicon puffed his flashstick. "Breaker good. Big Sky happy, spark heal."

"How long were you there when they started?" Astrotrain wanted to know.

"After first big bang, Breaker leave. Sky hot, yell for privacy."

Astrotrain leaned back and dragged on his smoke. "Yeah, he must have been celibate for awhile. Sucks."

Blitzwing agreed. "You think any of the autobots tried for it? Some of the younger ones are pretty wild, I hear."

"Possible. Maybe those loud afted twins said something. The others are midgets, ugly or old."

"Think Optimus Prime?" Breaker asked.

Blitzwing waved it off immediately. "No. That match doesn't work in my mind at all. Besides, Optimus was still seeing Aleta One."

Astrotrain gave a sick laugh. "Well at least that leaves the moronic dinobots out."

_"Please!"_ Blitzwing nearly coughed on his stick.

Astrotrain kept going. "Can you imagine the intelligent conversations they would have? Skyfire would talk about universal theory and Grimlock would say..."

"ME GRIMLOCK NO UNDERSTAND BIG WORDS." Breaker mocked, beeping wildly.

All three mechs cracked up hysterically.

"Okay, enough of the stupid matchups." Blitzwing wheezed. "Now what's this buisness with Dirge?"

"I don't know, that came from nowhere." Astrotrain was thinking. "He always did like the young stuff."

The minicon beeped. "Breaker surprised. Not know Dirge hot for Sky."

"Yeah, well. A lot of this mess got started with _notes and candy."_ Astrotrain looked suspiciously at Breaker.

The minicon appeared innocent. "Why look? Breaker not know."

_"Never_ try to trick a triple changer, little buddy. Now who sent all those notes out?"

Breaker shrugged. "No idea?"

"You know we don't believe you." Blitzwing was also suspicious. "But I must admit, it was a stroke of genius. At least we know who the players are on the field! Those notes and candy drew them out of hiding."

"Maybe not _everyone."_ Astrotrain poked the minicon. "Spill it. Who else is interested? With all the stupidity going on around here I'm sure you picked up something."

A quick beep. "Much interest, not all serious. Some want cluster fuck only, others bond."

Blitzwing snorted. "The cluster fucks I could care less about. Those come and go. Now tell us who's serious!"

"Dirge serious. Ramjet curious, not as serious. Skywarp also curious, but love Thundercracker."

"A typical mess. Go on."

"Runabout and Runamuck curious only. Want hot pop, wonder Sky size."

Astrotrain guffawed. "They barely survived a gestalt attack, and now they want _Skyfire?_ Morons!"

"They _do_ have an obsession with size." Blitzwing grinned. "It will be the end of them one day!"

Breaker continued. "Soundwave want hot lay, compare. If Megatron out of picture. Comparison shopping."

Blitzwing made a face. "I'm not concerned about some old aft queen."

"Octane see holo picture of Sky. Think hot."

"Fortunately he's off base right now. Who else?"

"Rumble and Frenzy admire. Like Sky, know banging not likely. Wonder if sex as team."

"What _is_ it with midgets and big bots, anyway?" Astrotrain wanted to know. "No offense, Breaker."

The minicon beeped smugly. "No offend. Breaker special skills. Not care about cassette play. If try to bond, Breaker _bust!"_

"Hmm. Protecting the territory, I see."

Breaker dragged on his smoke again. "Cassettes stupid, loud. Not subtle like Breaker. Play all want, not try for it."

"I seriously doubt Skyfire's interested in them that way."

"No. Sky not, got better taste. Hardwire program cleaning well."

Astrotrain lit up at that. "Really? I'm surprised, given the amount of taint there."

Blitzwing tapped his bondmate on the headstripe. "I know that devious mind, Astrotrain. And I _also _know that you still managed to do something to a certain jet's spark."

Breaker giggled, visors bright. "Astrotrain sneaky."

A silvery purple hand covered his head. "Quiet, dinky. Stop instigating!"

"Patch trick." the minicon was muffled.

"I _knew_ it." Blitzwing accused. "It's a good thing I stopped you when I did!"

Astrotrain was nonchalant. "Come on, Blitzy. I was just putting in a little_ insurance policy."_

"Such as!"

"Well...Skyfire may be bonded to Screamer, but that relationship will be hotter than a bomb. There's bound to be..._down_ times between explosions. The tender care of friends will be needed during those times."

Blitzwing snickered evilly. "You're so _wicked._ Now when will this link activate?"

"That's the only part I can't control. However, it will insure that we get what we want. I had no intention of letting Starscream get his hands on Skyfire uncontested."

Blitzwing smoked his flashstick in satisfaction, easing back. "You know he'll be pissed when he discovers his spark's been tampered with."

"Probably. But pleasure will burn his anger away. The best traps are laid softy, Blitzwing. And no one does it better than _me!"_

"What about the shrieking one?"

Astrotrain held up fingers. "A four way play, Blitz. One can never be too hungry or greedy."

Breaker beeped excitedly. "Make_ five_ for best deal yet! Satisfaction guaranteed, no waiting in line!"

* * *

Starscream dried himself off quickly, in a hurry to get back on shift. When he returned to the bedroom he saw Skyfire making a vain attempt to clean up.

"I'd stay and help out, Sky. But-"

The big jet leaned wearily on an electro mop. "Go on, I understand. This is going to take time, anyway."

The red seeker rushed to a quick kiss. "I'll be back later."

A white arm ensnared Starscream before he could leave. "You'd better." Skyfire dropped the mop momentarily and crushed lips.

_sexy seeker_

_hot titan_

They pulled up reluctantly. "Later." Starscream winked before making his exit.

* * *

Thundercracker nearly felt his pump seize as he rounded a corner. He saw Starscream burst from the lab in full motion, pausing briefly to feel his wings out.

_Easy, Thundercracker. Keep your cool. Stick to the plan._

As he suspected, his once lover was back with his bondmate. He wasn't sure if it was the wisest thing to head towards the lab, but his hardwire directed him and so...

Starscream continued to flex his wings carefully at the lab entrance. _Sore as hell, but I should still be able to fly._

And then he sensed someone.

Looking around a turn he saw the familiar form of Thundercracker standing stock still and staring, optics hard.

_Primus..._ "Th...Thundercracker?" a squawk of shock.

The blue seeker paced forward, his movements stiff. _"Shut up."_ more staring.

**/Hardwire designation Thundercracker. Analysis Starscream./**

"What are you looking at?!" the nervous Starscream shrieked.

**/Starscream analysis. Trinemate, common dna platform. Shared ancestry 89 percent, decepticon origin. Complementary companionship probability, 79 percent. Potential bondmate status 41 percent. Spark compatibility 28 percent./**

_"Stop that!!_ I don't like it."

"Too damn bad, Starscream. I should have looked at the truth long ago."

"You...you have _no right_ to judge me!"

"No?" the deep voice was rough. "Let's find out." he traced fingertips along silvery red wings.

Starscream gasped, moving away. "Stop!"

"What's wrong? Do they hurt?" Thundercracker demanded. "Why is _that,_ you suppose?"

"Listen, Thundercracker. Let's talk, but not here."

Crimson optics flared to flame. "It's over. I don't hate you, but we're done."

Starscream spluttered in disbelief. "How can you walk out on what we had?!"

Thundercracker gripped him close. "Always so much_ drama."_ a hiss. "I won't make a scene here. And I guarantee that bit won't work twice!"

"You _dare-"_

"Save it. I've found someone else. Someone _better!"_ he released the red seeker suddenly. "Enjoy yourself. I know _I _will!"

Starscream was redfaced with anger. "You can't walk out on me._ Nobody_ walks out on me!!" screeching.

Thundercracker was cool, smiling. "Then call me Nobody." he strutted off, leaving a fuming Starscream in his tracks.

* * *

Megatron called a general assembly sixty breems later in the conference area. He outlined the attack on a Nevada oil rig that was rumored to have tapped a huge deposit vein.

Periodically his presentation paused with glares at Starscream. The seeker fidgeted and attempted to portray calm.

Meanwhile, silent drama simmered in the decepticon ranks. Agitated sparks and hot mainframes made tempers short. The candy notes had everyone in a state of anticipation of future (or past) lovers. More skirmishes and fights broke out around the base. Confusion ran high.

Megatron addressed these issues after covering the oil rig attack. He rumbled in tones of thunder.

"It has come to my attention that sparking is running rampant on base. I don't care about gossip or who jumps which mainframe. But when the discipline of this base is compromised, I _will_ get involved." he glared around the assembly for effect. "Spend more energy for the decepticon cause, and play in your own free time. Anyone caught brawling in public areas will be put in carbon stasis for one solar day. Do I make myself clear?"

The decepticons grumbled assent. Megatron continued.

"Also, there have been several reports of attacks by gestalts. Because of this, all formation groups are forbidden from combining on base. _No exceptions!"_

More murmuring, most notably from the combiners.

"And another thing. When off shift, all warriors are to remain in their private quarters until the following cycle, barring emergency or attack. If you are somewhere you shouldn't be, then _stay _there until your shift starts. No wandering around in the halls!"

Grousing about "curfews" in the crowd.

_"Silence! _Take your lover's quarrels to the bedroom, not the battlefield. I'll have no more incidents like what occurred at the island. Understood?!"

The resentful group mumbled a response.

"And one last thing. If the uncontrolled sparking continues, I will have salt energon distributed at regular intervals."

The room went dead silent.

The decepticon leader was snide. "Excellent. You understand the need for some semblance of control."

Skyfire stared at the angry mob._ Killing libido with salt energon? Megatron, you're the biggest fool I know. _

He saw Starscream smile vaguely his way. _The worst of fools, Sky. Unfit and ridiculous. You and I will rule to glory, not ash!_

The arrogant leader continued, unaware of the exchange. "We attack the oil rig at dawn. Assigned strike team members will be notified at that time. Soundwave?"

The communications officer spoke from alongside. "General announcement will be made 2000 astroseconds prior to attack. Be prepared to receive transmission via personal comlink at 0800."

Megatron waved a gesture. "Dismissed. Go to bed, all of you. Preferably _your own!"_

* * *

A stream of angry decepticons dispersed to their quarters. Conversations weren't pleasant around the base. One such conversation occurred in Thundercracker's quarters. He'd recently moved his things back and found some difficulty settling in. Skywarp accompanied him inside.

The blue seeker dropped on a bench in the living room. "You'd better not stay too long, Skywarp. Who knows, the schoolteacher might report us for _busting curfew!"_

Skywarp snorted. "Wasn't that the stupidest set of commands you've ever heard? What's with Megatron, anyway?"

Thundercracker was sarcastic. "Maybe he blew some logic connectors. I don't get half of what goes on around here anymore."

A gentle stroke on his wing. "You talked to Starscream, didn't you?"

"Yeah, you could call it that." the proud head dropped.

"Hey." Skywarp sat close, wrapping an arm around. "I know it must have been difficult."

"I still love him, 'Warp. I'm sorry, it's going to take time."

"Give me a little credit, Cracker." the purple seeker tried to lighten the mood. "It's not like I told you to pretend he never existed!"

Small smile. "Yeah, guess I'm acting like a sap."

"Yeah, but a hot sap. Means you're a good lover."

Thundercracker stared in surprise and sadness. "Yeah...maybe not good enough."

Smooth black fingers touched the pale face. "You are. Just let your feelings settle down, okay? There's no hurry."

Thundercracker leaned his face into the caress. "Your touch feels so _good,_ Skywarp."

_"Thundercracker."_ Skywarp whispered, staring into optics as fiery as his own. The two jets sat in silence, appraising each other openly.

Skywarp trailed his hand down over Thundercracker's cockpit. The blue jet shivered, his spark rattling with ache and hunger. Hunger for _Skywarp._

Skywarp was clearly affected the same way, hitching and flicking his wings. "Primus...I _have_ to kiss you."

Thundercracker couldn't help but respond, hooking his fingers into purple vents and tickling. Skywarp's optics were nearly slits as he twitched in pleasure. He pulled Thundercracker even closer...

And then they kissed. A hard, slow kiss that had their sparks pulsing with need.

At some point Thundercracker managed to pull up. "I think...you'd better go." his voice was husky and low.

Skywarp nodded, rubbing noses. "I think you're right. We'll talk later?"

Thundercracker stood, pulling Skywarp to his feet. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Two prominent triple changers discussed the meeting in their quarters.

"Well? What do you think after this latest display?" Astrotrain nibbled on a bowl of proton chips.

Blitzwing picked one from the bowl. "I think he's lost his mind, quite frankly. Telling decepticons to stay close and _not_ have sex? Then add insult to injury by telling us we'll be force fed some wretched salt energon?"

"What does he think we are, sparklings at recess?"

"His command grows more absurd by the vorn."

"Huh. Did you see Skyfire staring at Megatron like the moron he is?"

A snicker. "I noticed. So did a few others."

Astrotrain pulled his bondmate into the bedroom. "I watched the crowd and made a mental note of the reactions. Dissention is high, despite the appearance of unity."

Blitzwing stretched out on their bed. "Dissention that is ripe to take advantage of."

* * *

Starscream entered the lab in a subdued state. Skyfire turned from his computer station to greet him. In silence, he held a hand out. The red seeker took his hand and sidled into his lap with a sigh. Comforting arms wrapped his bondmate.

"I sensed your conversation with Thundercracker. Are you alright?"

Starscream didn't know how to answer that. "I can't believe it. He dumped_ me."_

A gentle kiss on an audio receptor. "The universe is full of miracles."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No. His loss is my gain."

Starscream relaxed. "I deserved it, I suppose. I still...have feelings for him, Sky. Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not. My seeker is always emotional. And Thundercracker is worthy of love."

"You would say that?"

"He's no threat to our bond, he never was. As I told you before I find him attractive."

Starscream gave a wry chuckle. "Well, that's chaos for another day. What did you think of our illustrious leader tonight?"

"A complete incompetent, Star. These regulations are ridiculous and ruin his credibility."

"To our gain, love." red optics blazed in anticipation. "I thought everyone would mutiny right then and there. He can still bully the youngest ones, though."

"He speaks as though we're mindless protoforms, not soldiers in this 'decepticon cause' he yammers about."

Starscream cackled. "Telling decepticons_ not_ to have sex is asking for calamity."

"Not to mention idiotic." a pause in thought. "Blitzwing and Astrotrain were watching me for some odd reason."

"I still don't trust them around you, Sky. My instincts tell me they've done something to your spark."

"You said that before, Starscream. Where's your evidence?"

"I've known them longer than you. They _desire_ you, in every sense of the word. Beware of their tricks."

"They aren't so bad. I actually kind of like them."

"I say again something is different. You can't sense it through our bond, but I can."

There was a sudden beep. Breaker rolled out from the bedroom in sphere mode.

"Starscream worried for Sky? Not necessary."

The red seeker glanced over. "I didn't ask you, stinkball."

"Breaker sense everyone healed in spark. Good."

"Yes, well..."

"Sex again? Breaker like."

Starscream slapped a hand over his optics. "Unicron save us from crazy minicons. _We haven't recovered from the last time!"_

Skyfire rubbed his head wearily. "And I stll haven't finished cleanup in the back."

Breaker buzzed. "Not problem. Can help clean."

"Now _that_ would be appreciated." Starscream admitted. He thought of something. "Why did you say I shouldn't be concerned for Skyfire?"

The sphere rolled to their feet. "Big Sky healed."

"Yes, I _know _that. I can sense it. I also sense an alteration in his spark!"

Breaker went silent.

Skyfire tapped the sphere with his foot. "Is he right?"

"Spark changed because heal."

Skyfire tapped him again impatiently. "That _isn't_ the question and you know it!"

The sphere spun like a top. "Not worry. Everyone happy now! Good times ahead."

The mechs looked at each other.

"Now I _am_ suspicious." Skyfire admitted, optics narrowing on the minicon. "What are you hiding?"

Breaker kept spinning madly. "Everyone play together. _Love doctor!_ Heal."

Starscream mumbled, still in Skyfire's lap. "I don't like the sound of that, Sky. Those triple faced tricksters have made a move!"

A white finger pointed at the whirling sphere. "Breaker seems happy about it, at any rate."

"What do you expect from a_ vibrator?_ I swear, he should be a politician with those answers he gives!"

Skyfire held his bondmate closer. "We'll figure it out eventually, Star."

Starscream snarled, lip curled. "You're being too gracious, Sky. I may have to rip out some optics to get answers."

Breaker stopped spinning. "Stupid. Not overpower Blitzwing or Astrotrain. Lose every time. Fight not goal."

"Physical strength alone doesn't win all battles." Starscream huffed. _"You_ should know, being a shrimp."

The sphere crackled. "Still run mouth, not learn. Breaker teach lesson!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Skyfire held out his hand. "Were you trying to tell us something just now? What's this about fighting not being the goal?"

A brief spin by the sphere. "They want friendship, partnership. Package deal!"

Starscream and Skyfire gawked in shock. _"Package deal?"_

"Know attracted, want back. Will consider all offers in combination."

Starscream shook his head in amazement. "The whole joint's insane. We'll be locking up behind ourselves at this rate!"

Skyfire sighed. "Maybe Megatron's orders weren't so nutty after all."

"No talk. Much sex mess to clean." Breaker rolled away and bounced to the bedroom.

Skyfire stood slowly, pulling his seeker to his feet. "Come on, let's get on with it. Next cycle will be busy."

Starscream walked at his side in amusement. "Should we sleep in shifts?"

to be continued

"


	16. Triple Play

submission dated 5-7-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Triple Play

The angry, unsettled decepticon base spent a relatively quiet cycle prior to the oil rig assault. Some spent the down time in recharge while others simply rested. A few just relaxed without resting or recharging.

Blitzwing and Astrotrain were among those too keyed up to sleep. Octane had returned to base and was allowed to stay in their quarters temporarily. The others filled him in on all the news, talking well into the rest cycle.

"Sounds like our fearless leader is losing his composure." Octane put his feet up on the dining room table.

Blitzwing puffed his flashstick. "Not to mention his mind. These insane restrictions have no hope of lasting. I sense rebellion will occur fairly soon."

Octane shrugged. "Guys have rebelled before. Megatron always seems to come out on top, regardless."

Astrotrain chuckled. "You never were easily impressed, Octane. We're not talking about temper tantrums, but a change of destiny for all decepticons."

"From what you told me about Skyfire and his involvement, it could happen. I'm in, but I need to know more."

"The biggest problem we have so far is forming a meeting point." Blitzwing was thinking. "Doing so on the base is all but impossible. And if Megatron sees enough of us congregating constantly, he's bound to get suspicious."

Octane tapped his chin in thought. "Who's part of the plan so far?"

"Myself, Astrotrain, Starscream and Skyfire. The fliers will probably throw in with us. Several others are interested, but nervous of reprisal. And the rest are in Megatron's camp."

Octane smirked. "You mean Megatron's aft buddies, the old sound queen and cyclops the cap pistol?"

"Soundwave is pathetic and Shockwave is weak minded." Astrotrain snorted. "They cling to Megatron like stink. When the reformation happens they'll go with whatever regime is in place."

"A diversion or two might be needed." Octane suggested. "Something that will buy time for a meeting of the minds."

Blitzwing took a drag on his stick. "It needs to be something that causes confusion and overall suspicion. To the point where Megatron can't focus on anyone in particular."

"And once that happens he'll see enemies in every corner. Even his supporters will become suspects." Astrotrain added, his optics flaring brightly.

Octane grinned wickedly, steepling his fingers. "Well...accidents _can_ happen. Carefully constructed, of course. Do you catch my meaning?"

"It's terrible, absolutely_ terrible."_ Blitzwing mocked. "You simply can't trust_ anyone_ these days!"

"And good help is so hard to find. Or maybe _bad _help is so _easy_ to find?" Astrotrain choked back a giggle.

Octane covered his optics dramatically. "Life...is so funny. One astrosecond you're here, and the next..."

All three mechs pointed at each other, flexing thumbs._ "BANG!!"_ they roared with evil laughter.

Octane finally managed to compose himself. "Okay, enough shop talk. How's our buddy Breaker doing? I haven't seen him around here."

Astrotrain lit himself a flashstick, smiling. "You know our Breaker. He loves his sticky places."

Octane chuckled. "So what hiding spot has he found this time?"

"He's staying with Skyfire." Blitzwing grinned.

"Ah, your pet project superstar. When do I meet him?"

"Probably in the morning when the strike team is assembled. We won't know the selections until then."

Octane held out a hand. "Got another flashstick? I haven't had a halfway decent one in months."

Blitzwing handed him one. "We understand you saw a holo of Skyfire. What do you think?"

Octane flicked his thumb, lighting the flashstick from a spark. _"Nice. _I gotta admit, you got yourselves a beauty there."

Astrotrain sniffed. "When have we ever wasted time with ugly bots? But this one's special."

Octane narrowed his optics. "Special and bonded to Starscream. _That_ won't change."

"Granted, the situation is awkward." Blitzwing admitted. "And Skyfire's no fool. We merely wish to provide a soft spot and comfort in times of need."

Octane smirked. "Sell it to the geeks, Blitz. I know damn well you two plan to worm your way into that action!"

Blitzwing covered his optics. "Why Ocky. You've hurt our feelings!"

"Bull. Who do you think you're_ talking_ to? A triple always knows how another thinks. So spill it!"

Astrotrain curved a smile. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to say..."

"Okay, what have you done? Messed with his spark, right?"

"You know me too well."

Octane puffed his flashstick. "Naturally. It won't work, you know. Starscream told me about him and Skyfire, long ago. They had it bad for each other even before they bonded. Unicron himself couldn't bust them up."

Astrotrain put on his most innocent face. "But that's just it. We don't _want_ to break them up. Rather, my intention was more subtle."

"Oh oh. I smell _'hypnotic link control'_ all over this."

"Well..."

"You've _flipped,_ Astro. There's no way Starscream will allow that."

Blitzwing was nonchalant, taking another drag. "We'll see. Let the youngsters have their fun. We can afford to be patient."

Astrotrain nodded. "Besides, I believe Starscream already suspects what I've done. But since we saved his bondmate, he owes us a debt."

Octane coughed on his flashstick. "You can't call in a debt for a bondmate!"

A snicker. "We accept _all_ reasonable offers."

Octane considered, taking a puff. "That bed's gonna be awful crowded. Be careful dealing with Starscream, though. He considers Skyfire his personal property, regardless of anything else."

"Through his bond with Skyfire we hope to sway him. It's a less stressful approach."

"You'd better hope so. Otherwise you'll be shopping for another pair of optics."

"Even now my touch works through his system. We'll see." Astrotrain was smug.

"I'll check for myself tomorrow." Octane still wasn't convinced. "I still think you're going to be disappointed in the long run." he paused, considering. "Did you have him yet?"

"One time." Blitzwing smiled. "We loaded him up with Sim energon and took him to a room on Bardocki 5."

Octane cracked up. "Good deal! So you banged him and brought him home."

"So to speak." Blitzwing puffed his stick again, smug.

Octane blew a smoke ring. "How is he?"

Astrotrain rested his chin in both hands, grinning like an idiot. "Mmm, what do you think? He drank enough Sim to level three bots and kept going. And near hung like a fragging gestalt."

Blitzwing snickered. "Of course, there are a few things we'd like to teach him. Youngsters are so impatient, they can barely control themselves for more...complex maneuvers."

Octane shook his head, laughing. "That's _hot."_

"You're welcome, of course. Skyfire is bound to like you."

"Now you're really trying to get me killed. Starscream would have my cogs on a plate! And Shrapnel would fry my brain circuits if he thought I was cheating."

"Didn't you just contradict yourself?"

Octane tapped the side of his head. "Nah. Don't get me wrong, I'd give it a go...but Shrapnel's not as open minded as some bondmates."

Blitzwing snorted. "Really? And what about your little autobot plaything, Sandstorm?"

Crimson optics flashed. _"None of your buisness!"_

Astrotrain snickered. "Double your fun, Octane. You'll reconsider once you meet Skyfire."

"From what you've told me, he's still learning his nature. And I'm not doing pile ons."

"Since _when? _That was always your specialty."

"Since part of that pile includes a pissed off Starscream. Believe me it isn't worth it, no matter how hot Skyfire may be!"

"Breaker may be able to sweeten his mood." Blitzwing reassured. "He was with them after they got back together."

"It's possible, I suppose. But it sounds like a lot of crazy stuff's being going on in my absence. That bit with the candy and notes has my bondmate written all over it."

Astrotrain and Blitzwing looked at each other in surprise.

"We figured Breaker was in on it, but had no clue who his partner was." Blitzwing admitted.

Octane took a deep drag on his flashstick. "Yeah, well...whenever we'd have a fight Shrapnel would leave me a note with candy. The note would play music during the message."

"You should be in your own quarters with him tonight."

"True. But according to the _idiot's_ new curfew rules, I'm somewhere I shouldn't be. Therefore I have to_ stay_ here until next shift."

"Shrapnel can't be happy about that." Astrotrain guessed.

Octane sighed wearily. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to know what he thinks of Megatron right now."

* * *

Starscream slept lightly in his own quarters, wrapped securely in the finest metallo mesh blankets. He'd always had a taste for quality and was a sensualist to the core. Sweet dreams danced like ghosts in his mind. Sweet dreams of conquest, splendor and love. Love in the form of a fabulous valkryie jet. **Mine, all mine...**

_And mine, love._

Starscream twitched his nose in sleep, smiling softly. _Go to bed, Sky. We have a busy day tomorrow._

_You have a point, seeker._

Starscream felt a slight brush of cool air, the lightest of touches on his sensitive wings. Then weight and warmth curled him in a cocoon.

Ruby red optics popped open in surprise. He angled around to see crystal blue optics boring into his own, nearly iridescent in the dim lighting.

"Skyfire!" he hissed in happy surprise.

"Right again." the jet nuzzled his bondmate tenderly. "You told me to get in bed. I aim to please."

A raspy giggle. "You're either horny or insane, sneaking in here. Megatron could have the halls monitored."

The deep voice rumbled in amusement. "I'm mostly horny and somewhat insane. Besides, I found a loophole in the new law."

Starscream wrapped around his jet under textured sheets. "And what is this 'loophole' you claim to have found?"

"Well, I simply wandered around _before_ finding someplace where I shouldn't be. So I have to stay here, right?"

The red seeker couldn't stop snickering. "Yes, and out of the halls. We can't have that!"

"No, of course not. So everything should be fine."

_"You're_ what's fine, Skyfire."

A kiss. "In fact, I may wander around a lot each night. You never know where I could end up!"

Starscream tickled an air vent. "Silly. No doubt Megatron will make revisions. Decepticons always look for a way around guidelines."

"I'm becoming a very good decepticon."

"Yes, I sense the cleansing going on in your hardwire. It's most pleasing."

More lazy, drawn out kisses. Silence for a bit.

"Not so pleasing is a certain _three faced fink."_

"Are you talking about Astrotrain again?"

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Then trust _me."_

"There are no secrets in our bond, Skyfire. I confessed my feelings for Thundercracker. Did you think I wouldn't sense your attraction to those triplechangers? To Astrotrain in particular?"

The large jet dropped his head a little. "I'm sorry, Starscream. I would never deliberately hide that from you. I tried not to focus on it too much."

A sleek blue hand stroked his face before sliding down the massive chest. "In here." Starscream emphasized, "is where he plans to exploit your attraction. To magnify it and draw you in."

"I won't let that happen. I'm fully aware of their twists, Star."

"I'd ask Breaker to run a diagnostic, but he won't say anything to betray them."

"Who else could do it?"

A sigh. "Hook could, with our equipment. And unfortunately Blitzwing. He wouldn't need to touch you either."

_"Impossible."_

"No. He can see physical structure and energy patterns in transformers, down to the molecular level. I told you before triple changers have special talents! And their treachery allows abuse of those skills."

Skyfire was serious now, cradling his seeker. "I see what you mean. This could get tricky, Star. We still need them for our plans."

"Things are more complicated with Octane's return. He's more independent minded than most decepticons, more willing to go his own way despite risk."

"A perfect candidate, then."

"We need to be certain. I'll talk with him and see where his head's at." A luxurious stretch. "Meanwhile, I plan to lay here and be warm."

More nuzzling. "A good plan, seeker. Can I join you?" Innocent.

Starscream snuffled in amusement. "I can see you're in one of those moods tonight. But we'd better rest now."

White hands explored the smaller jet under shimmering sheets. "I'd really rather play. But you do have a point. It won't do us any good to invade an oil rig needing recharge."

They settled down into a comfortable embrace.

Starscream was bleary, optics closing. "Now stop pawing me so I can sleep."

"Can I paw you _after_ you sleep?"

_"Skyfire!"_ a screech as fingers pinched his aft.

A nip on an audio receptor. "All right, I'll behave myself. _This_ time!"

Starscream tucked in close, optics dimming. "When time permits, I plan to have it out with a certain claim jumping creep."

* * *

The squall of klaxon alarms woke them in shock. Both bondmates leaped from bed, ready for action.

"An emergency?" Skyfire asked as they headed for the doors.

"An attack on the base!" Starscream exclaimed as they bolted into the corridors. Decepticons were racing past them everywhere.

They saw Bombshell first. "What's going on?" Starscream demanded.

The insecticon was already running. "Eeerr, the autobotsss attackk!"

"Where?!"

"The eassst platforrrm bayss."

"This way!" Starscream indicated a shortcut. The three decepticons dashed down a short turn.

* * *

They arrived in the middle of a firefight. Energy beams were exchanged everywhere. Over it all they heard the booming tones of Megatron.

_"FOOLS!_ Did you really think you could catch us unaware? Prepare to meet your _doom!"_

Skyfire glanced down at his bondmate. "We need a clear area to avoid the crossfire."

Starscream waved a direction. "That way. Around those storage bins! We'll circle from behind." Bombshell and Skyfire dashed behind quickly.

The small group of autobots were pinned in the center of the flight bays. They'd piled storage bins around for protection.

Sunstreaker was nonplussed, ducking to avoid a photon beam. "Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all!"

His brother kept shooting. "We're in it, now. But I still want a piece of Skyfire!"

"Get in line." Cliffjumper snarled, picking his shots. "Traitors are the worst!"

"I'm gonna _nail _that ugly Soundwave-" Bluestreak sailed a shot at the communications officer.

_"YEAAAHH!!"_

They all turned at the sudden scream. Tracks clutched his arm and toppled over in pain. Bumblebee fell to his side full of worry.

"Tracks! Are you alright?!"

The corvette nodded in agony. "Give me...a moment. Got hit in the shoulder. Compensating for circuit damage."

Powerglide fired wildly. "Guys, we need space and we need it _now!_ If we stay pinned like this they'll pick us off. And I can't fly from here!"

"Me either!" Air Raid agreed. "If we can clear a spot Powerglide and I will fire some rockets right up their afts! Then we can signal Broadside and blow this joint-"

"You'll never make it _out_ of this 'joint'!" a familiar voice screeched in triumph. In surprise, the autobots turned to the source. Standing behind them with weapons raised were Starscream, Bombshell, Thundercracker, Skywarp...

and Skyfire. Optics frigid and ice cold, betraying nothing.

Tracks gawked along with the others. "It is painfully apparent that we are _badly _outnumbered."

"Not to mention outsmarted." Megatron approached from the front with several other decepticons. He pointed his fusion cannon at the autobots.

"Drop your weapons or be reduced to slag!!"

"Megacreep!" Cliffjumper shouted, still holding his taser rifle up.

"Yeah, screw it!" Sunstreaker started to move. _"I'm goin' down fighting!"_ Air Raid and Sideswipe stood ready at his side.

"We'll see how hard _they_ die first!" Bluestreak swore, edging up.

Barely noticed in the uproar, a gleaming sphere rolled up and clanged into Bumblebee's leg. With a sudden shriek, the smallest autobot went into wild seizures before toppling over. Energy crackled around his unconscious form.

The others halted their suicidal rush, shocked at the collapse of their friend. "That sphere!" Tracks pointed, seeing Breaker nearby. _"Don't touch it!"_

Powerglide rolled Bumblebee to his side. "I think he'll be okay, but I'm worried."

The decepticons laughed coldly at Bumblebee's predicament. "How touching." Megatron mocked. "Perhaps you should join your little friend in sleep." the decepticon leader gave a signal. Breaker rolled over at Sideswipe next.

"Like_ hell,_ you funky little-" the hot tempered autobot fired a stunner beam at the sphere. The energy bounced back and struck him off the deflection, knocking him out.

"We can't shoot it!" Sunstreaker stood back. "There's gotta be a way-"

Cliffjumper wavered also. "How? If it touches us it's lights out. And our beams bounce off!"

"How very unfortunate for you." Megatron pointed at the sphere. "In any case, you autobots won't have long to worry about it. Breaker!"

The sphere crackled with a halo of wild energy that rapidly expanded. "Sleep _now,_ dumb autobots!" Bolts flared in all directions, striking the group in a nimbus of light. They seized up and jerked about wildly before collapsing in a heap.

Skywarp sniggered. "What kind of dance was that supposed to be, the frenzy flop?"

Frenzy approved. "You think it'll catch on? I kinda like it!" a snicker.

Megatron grinned, standing over his unconscious enemies. "Perhaps it's that dance the humans call the _electric slide!"_

The decepticons erupted in laughter. Breaker bounced over to Megatron and bounded into his hand. The wicked leader patted the sphere.

"Ah, Breaker. You do excellent work. And to think, we didn't even have to get our hands dirty!"

* * *

Broadside maintained his position at sea, fighting a sense of panic. He'd picked up transmissions from the decepticon tower and knew things had taken a turn for the worse. The plan was foolish and insane to begin with. He'd only agreed to come along because he supported the idea of revenge for Omega. That and the fact he felt his friends might need a bit of extra muscle.

But being stuck in ship mode restricted his ability to help directly. He decided to radio the Ark. Prime would blow a gasket, that much was certain. He decided to take the less stressful approach and radioed Jazz instead.

**Scramble code 87-Y. Autobot headquarters, this is Broadside. Come in!**

**Jazz here. Broadside? What's going on?**

**It's all gone wrong, Jazz! They went inside on a rush-**

**You've gotta calm down, Broadside! Now what happened?**

**They went in and got captured. Now there's no telling what Megatron will do with them!**

A pause.** Get clear and return to the Ark.**

**I can't just leave them!**

**You can't fight them all by yourself. Use your head! Getting yourself taken won't help them any.**

**I understand.**

**There's no choice now. I'll have to tell Optimus. Now cut this transmission before it's discovered!**

**Broadside out.**

With a heavy feeling in his processors, the aircraft carrier sailed to sea.

* * *

Bumblebee was dizzy and disoriented. Circles whirled in his optics as he strained to focus. His fellow autobots found themselves in a similar state. Painful groans filled the holding cell they were captured in.

"Man...what _hit_ us?" Sideswipe held his head. "I feel like I've gone on a serious bender."

Tracks rubbed his still sore shoulder wound. "That sphere must have been an energy device of some sort."

Cliffjumper staggered to his feet. "Yeah, well he's number _two_ on my hit list-"

"And who would be number one?" a dark, gravelly voice asked. Megatron approached their cell smiling coldly. Starscream flanked at his side.

Air Raid was furious. _"You-"_ he charged straight into a force field before falling back.

The decepticons laughed. "So predictable eh, Starscream?"

"It seems these autobots are stronger than they appear." Starscream cackled. _"Look_ at them. The cream of Prime's warriors, all piled in a heap!"

"You're a real motormouth, Starscream." Bluestreak cracked. "I'd like to shut it for you!"

Megatron dropped all pretense of amusement, pointing. "Now. I want to know the purpose of this idiotic attack. Surely you didn't think to take on an entire fleet by yourselves!"

The autobots looked at each other. "None of your buisness." Tracks was stubborn. "We came to deal with a traitor!"

Starscream blinked in surprise. "You mean...this was about _revenge?"_ he cracked up again.

"Enough, Starscream." Megatron glared at the prisoners. "Do you expect me to believe something so asinine, autobots? Why did you provide this diversion? Prime's up to something, isn't he?!"

"He dosen't know we're here." Sunstreaker was sullen.

"Unbelievable! A raid of headless morons." Starscream supplied. "Megatron, this could be the perfect opportunity to control Optimus Prime. These prisoners could be an excellent bargaining chip."

"For what, Starscream? They are of no use to us!"

"Have you forgotten, Megatron? Our energy project!"

The dark leader smiled grimly, optics bright. "Ah, yes..."

The autobots didn't like the sound of that. "Hey!" Sideswipe shouted. "We're still here, you know."

A scratchy chuckle. "Not for long. I believe we can all be satisfied here, autobots. I'll give you the opportunity for revenge...provided you can take it. And, you will be of use to the decepticon cause."

"What's all that mean, _Megajerk?"_ Powerglide made a fist. "You think we believe you?"

"It hardly matters what you believe, autobot. I have someone for you all to meet."

* * *

Skyfire returned to the lab after the skirmish, accompanied by Breaker. Several others remained in the bays to do cleanup duty from the firefight.

The minicon hopped from his shoulder to a control panel. "Big fight fun. Autobots silly, not win."

Skyfire shrugged, pulling some data disks from shelves. "I must admit I have no idea what they hoped to accomplish. It isn't like Optimus to send troops on suicide runs."

"Not Optimus." Breaker moved to a study table. _"He_ not know."

"How do you know that?"

"When attack autobots, read brains."

"You shouldn't invade their privacy, Breaker. Now what did you find out?"

The minicon beeped once. "Want revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"Revenge on you. Mad about Omega Supreme."

Skyfire wasn't impressed. "Tch. Look where it got them."

Breaker pointed. "They want shoot you. Crazy plan. Not thinking, all emotion."

The big jet sat at the table with handfuls of disks. "They rushed in here all hot just to take me down?"

"Right. Bad idea, no hope. Too many us!"

"How incredibly_ stupid._ I still can't believe I lived among them all that time."

A small hand patted his arm. "In past. Everyone make mistakes."

Skyfire held up a disk and examined it closely. "Well, I'm certain Megatron will decide what to do with them. Meanwhile, let's take this break to start writing a few containment formulas-"

Before he could speak further, the lab intercomm buzzed. **SKYFIRE, REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE HOLDING BRIG ON LEVEL FOUR, SECTION 8.**

Breaker stared at the disks. "Work wait."

The tall jet stood to leave. "It would seem so."

* * *

The three triple changers left the bay area. They weren't needed anyway, since the other decepticons had a handle on the cleanup duties.

Astrotrain picked up the conversation as they walked along. "Well, that was an interesting if brief fight."

Octane shook his head. "I swear, the autobots get stranger all the time. What was the point of all that, anyway?"

Blitzwing chuckled. 'I think a bunch of young hotheads got in too deep. That attack was too amateurish to be orchestrated by Prime."

"Maybe it was a diversion like Megatron said." Octane wondered.

Astrotrain disagreed. "Then it's a pretty lousy diversion. You go into the enemy camp outnumbered and outgunned, with no plan?"

"Heh, I'm just trying to figure it out, Astro. Never said it made any sense!" Octane laughed.

"Did you see Skyfire in the skirmish?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty hard to miss." Octane grinned.

"As I said before, we're perfectly willing to share. Eventually the honeymoon with Starscream will lose steam. When it does..."

_"We_ will be there." Astrotrain supplied. "In times of stress, the comfort of friends is often needed."

Octane snickered. "Yeah, I _know_ what kind of "comfort" you want to give. Look, Shrapnel would have my head on a stick if I made a move!"

"He allows Sandstorm. What's the difference?"

"The difference is, Sandstorm doesn't see me all the time and Shrapnel thinks I'm just infatuated."

"Well, what's one more infatuation?"

Octane pulled up suddenly, staring. "Wait. Look over there! Isn't that Skyfire?"

The others followed his optics. Down a nearby corridor went a wall of white, bracketed by red wings.

"Odd." Blitzwing observed. "He's headed for the fourth level."

"The autobots are probably being held there." Octane replied. "But I don't see the connection."

Astrotrain considered. "Blitz, I have an idea. Let's catch up and find out what's going on. Meanwhile, look him over and see what his spark looks like."

"It does appear to be the perfect opportunity." Blitzwing agreed.

* * *

Skyfire heard footsteps rapidly approaching his way. He turned slightly but didn't stop.

"Skyfire, wait up." Astrotrain barked.

"I have to report to the brig." cool blue optics noted their companion. "You're Octane, right?"

The triple changer appeared surprised. "Yeah, you know me?"

"I reviewed all active service files during a quiet cycle. Doesn't pay to be caught out of the loop."

"No, I agree. Nice meeting you." Octane extended a hand.

Skyfire stopped walking momentarily and shook it. "From the profile I read, it seems as if we have a lot in common."

Octane smirked._ Sweet. Bondage time!_ "It's possible. I'm not your standard, raving mad decepticon."

"That's refreshing. I'd like to stay and talk but Megatron's waiting."

"Join us for some holo chess later." Blitzwing suggested. "That is, after we finally get to that oil rig assignment."

A quick nod. "Sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me." long strides took Skyfire quickly out of sight.

The triple changers waited for him to be out of audio range. When he disappeared completely, Astrotrain spoke up.

"Can you tell anything yet?" he asked his bondmate.

Blitzwing grinned, tapping his chin. "His hardwire is converting to his true database quite nicely. Autobot overwrites are becoming displaced and neutralized. I can also see your energy signature scrubbing obsolete autobot files from his system."

"And his _spark?"_ Astrotrain asked hungrily.

"Stronger still from the healing effects of his bond with Starscream. Your touch awaits activation." a snicker.

Octane was thinking. "I have to admit the possibilites are interesting. But tampering with sparks is risky buisness with unpredictable results."

"You were always wise, Octane. Far wiser than those two!" a silky, sinister voice spoke nearby. They all turned.

Starscream approached, a sly smile on his face. _"Octane._ It's good to see you again, old friend!"

"Starscream, hey!" the triple changer embraced. "Just hanging out with these two." he indicated Blitzwing and Astrotrain.

The seeker sniffed. "It's a pity friends just don't take good advice these days. You see I have a dilemma."

"I don't follow."

Starscream put an arm around Octane, pointing at Blitzwing and Astrotrain. "You see these two? They are greedy, grabbing, three faced liars. They saved my bondmate's life, and now think to have him on a platter in repayment!"

Octane felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Well, you know how things work-"

"Yes, I do _indeed,_ friend Octane. And I also know." he hugged his friend for emphasis, "that I'd hate for the two of _us_ to be at odds."

Octane feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you mean?"

"Spare us, Starscream." an annoyed Blitzwing made a fist. "With your track record, you can hardly talk!"

_"We aren't talking about me!"_ the seeker screeched before calming again. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. I'd hate to think that _you_, dear Octane, have eyes for my bondmate. I saw the look you gave him moments ago. Such attention would surely stress our relationship, don't you think?"

"Ah, well. Look, Starscream, I wasn't trying to make a move or anything-"

A blue hand waved him off. "And you weren't being influenced in any way to_ join in?"_

"No, of course not." Octane shrugged indifferently.

"Of course I don't believe you." Starscream released his friend. "But consider yourself warned."

The triple changer folded his arms. "Yeah, right."

"As for _you two."_ Starscream rounded on an angry Blitzwing and Astrotrain. "The debt I owe you doesn't include my bondmate!"

"No one said anything about repayment-" Astrotrain started up.

_"Enough!!"_ a shriek. "Skyfire owes you his life, which is the _only_ reason I don't fire a null ray between your optics. Now get this straight. He is_ mine,_ and I don't intend to share!"

"Yeah? Tell it to Thundercracker!" Astrotrain was belligerent. "You didn't even have the guts to break it off properly before hopping the sack!"

In silent rage, Starscream pointing a shaking arm straight at the triple charger's face. "I should _blow you away_ for that." he hissed.

"Take your best shot." Astrotrain snarled, not flinching. "I'm not alone here!"

Blitzwing and Octane moved in slightly, optics flaring. Starscream caught the point.

"So, a triple play." the Seeker growled, lowering his hand. "For now I'll spare you, Astrotrain. There are larger goals ahead for the future. But a final warning to all of you. Don't think I will blissfully turn my back while you help yourselves to my bondmate!" the seeker turned and abruptly stalked off.

Octane and the others watched him go. "I _told_ you it wouldn't be worth it! Now what do you plan to do?"

Astrotrain glared at the retreating Starscream. "We'll see how this plays out. With any luck, Starscream himself will deliver Skyfire to us."

to be continued


	17. A Tangle of Affections

submission dated 5-10-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Somewhat depressed and lonely, Skyfire goes slumming. And runs into an interesting triple threat.

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

A Tangle of Affections

Blitzwing lay silently next to his bondmate in their quarters. He was very annoyed.

Astrotrain sighed. "You're still angry about this."

The decepticon tank didn't answer directly. "I suggest you pay a little more attention to _me_ and a little less attention on _Skyfire."_

"I'm sorry, Blitz. You know how I get sometimes when a bot interests me."

"This is over the top even for you, Astrotrain. I've put up with your obsessions in the past, but I won't play second fiddle to anyone!"

Astrotrain squeezed his bondmate's hand. "No one will replace you, Blitz. It's just...I don't know, this feels _different _somehow. I can't explain it."

A ruby bright visor blazed. "Well you'd better start explaining it to me!"

Astrotrain paused, a hitch in his voice. "He reminds me of...of...Moonwing, you know? It's strange."

Blitzwing nodded in silence. Moonwing was Astrotrain's first great love, long before the war. He was killed in an early skirmish when the factions first split on Cybertron. Their bond was never completed.

"It's alright, Astrotrain." he pulled his bondmate close. "I know."

"He's not a substitute, I swear." Astrotrain shuddered against his mate. "But the similarities are startling."

Blitzwing wrapped his arms in comfort. "In some ways, maybe. I wanted Skyfire in a relationship too, but not as competition for my bondmate."

"No. That was never my intent, Blitz. But you see, I have to have him!"

"Skyfire has a say in all this, Astro." Blitzwing soothed. "If we press too hard it will push him away. And then there's Starscream to deal with."

Astrotrain pulled up gently. "To the_ pit_ with Starscream and his threats. He always was a whiny piece of candy."

A snicker. "Very tasty candy, you think? I wonder if Skyfire knows."

Astrotrain grinned nastily. "Oh, I think he'll find out at some point. It will make things most interesting."

Blitzwing lit up a flashstick. "Octane may have a point about being too overconfident. What if your touch doesn't activate at all in his spark?"

"It_ will."_ Astrotrain made a fist. "Give it time. Has my touch ever failed?"

"No, but then you've never tried it on a bondmate before, either. We could be playing with something very dangerous here."

"What decepticon minds danger? Besides, the risk is well worth the reward."

"With a piece of "candy" on top?"

"Of course. You know I like sweets."

* * *

The autobots stood defiantly in their cell, glaring down Megatron. The decepticon ruler seemed mildly amused at their display.

"Such ferocity from a postion of weakness." the callous leader observed. "Enjoy your brief moment, however insignificant."

Megatron turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. "I believe everyone is familiar here." he gestured at a towering white figure from behind.

The autobots reacted to Skyfire's appearance. "You!" Cliffjumper hissed. _"Traitor!"_

"We_ trusted_ you, man!" Sideswipe yelled, fists balled. The other autobots swore in angry tones.

Skyfire stared at them all dispassionately, arms folded.

Megatron laughed out loud. "Such pleasantries can wait, autobots. Skyfire is our new techno scientist. He has a few...experiments to conduct. All volunteers for lab duty are accepted!" an evil chuckle.

"No way!" Tracks shouted. "Get your guinea pigs someplace else."

"Yeah, creep." Sunstreaker snapped. "Why don't you start with that _hunk of scrap_ standing behind you?"

"The decision isn't yours to make." Megatron glanced up at his scientist. "I'll leave the selection to you, Skyfire."

_"Screw him!"_ Cliffjumper bellowed. "If I had my taser right now, I'd-"

Skyfire pointed suddenly. "So many big mouths around here. Cliffjumper will do. He seems most anxious for my experiments."

The autobot was taken aback. "No! You can't-" the others made a protective circle, blocking his exit.

"Stand _away!_" Megatron pointed his fusion cannon. "The choice is made." he pressed a side panel button, temporarily releasing the force field.

"Come out, Cliffjumper. And the rest of you back off. One wrong move and I'll send you in pieces to Prime!"

With a nervous glance at his friends, Cliffjumper stepped out of the cage. The others edged up for a bum rush.

"Your continued stupidity astounds me." Skyfire glared at the impulsive group.

"Fatal stupidtity, Skyfire." Megatron reactivated the cage. "Now contemplate your fate, autobots. We may need all of you for the decepticon cause."

Runabout and Runamuck appeared suddenly. "You called for us, Megatron?"

Megatron indicated Cliffjumper. "Escort this autobot to the lab. Skyfire will attend you."

* * *

Air Raid stood near the edge of the force field, watching them go. "What do you think they'll do to him, guys?"

Powerglide sat crosslegged on the floor. "It won't be pretty, I'd wager. Much as I hate to admit it, Megatron is right. This whole attack was stupid from the beginning. We never had a chance."

Sunstreaker was still defiant. "I don't care _what_ you say, Powerglide. It could have worked with a little luck. That trip system they installed in the loading area is a recent development. We had the latest intel!"

"That's why I hate all this spy counterspy stuff. There's always updates."

Tracks was sullen. "Hopefully Broadside got away and signalled Optimus. Short of a rescue I don't see us getting out of here alive."

"And what's with this experimentation stuff, guys?" Bumblebee wanted to know. "We've been captured before, but no mention was made of it. What are the decepticons up to?"

"Whatever it is, it isn't good news for us." Sideswipe brooded. "And now we've got a traitor helping the decepticons."

_"Is_ a decepticon." Powerglide corrected.

"Whatever."

"But why?" Tracks wondered. "Optimus was right when he said none of this makes any sense."

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah, but did you see his optics? _Cold,_ like he didn't know us anymore."

Tracks considered that. "The conversation we walked in on with Optimus and Ratchet. Could there be truth in it? I know Cliffjumper blew off the idea at the time."

"What, that Skyfire is really a decep with an identity crisis?" Sunstreaker snorted. "Anything's possible, I suppose. I'm no specialist in brain or hardwire tech, but I do know he's changed."

Bumblebee still held out hope. "Maybe they've done something to him. If we could just reach out in some way-"

Air Raid shook his head. "No, Bumblebee. Whatever has happened, I think it's too late. If his mind's altered, there's no way we can trust him anymore."

"I only caught the tail end of that conversation Tracks mentioned." Powerglide said. "So Prime and Ratchet believe Skyfire's messed up because what?"

"They think he's a Wanderer." Tracks supplied. "The speculation was that the ice preserved his hardwire at first, but then it got corrupted or something."

"Sheesh, what a mess." Powerglide held his head. "So here we are in a cell. We've got a maniac decepticon leader and headcase newbie decepticon to deal with."

Sunstreaker was gloomy. "That sounds about right."

* * *

Starscream moved about the base, observing decepticons everywhere on shift. Two notable exceptions were missing.

_Strange. I've been to all four levels and I've yet to see Thundercracker and Skywarp anywhere. Maybe someone knows what's going on._

He stopped by a cargo area, spying Thrust and Ramjet moving containment units. "Have either of you seen Skywarp or Thundercracker? They don't seem to be on shift anywhere."

The two searchers shrugged. Ramjet answered first.

"They were here about sixty breems ago. We aren't sure where they went, though. Said something about going to get some smaller contain units from the engine room."

"The engine room?" Starscream wondered.

"Yeah, they were in a big hurry." Thrust grinned a bit. "Must be something really _hot_ down there."

The red seeker was annoyed, optics nearly slits. "I'll thank you to keep idle speculation to yourselves."

Thrust commented next. "We speculate on _much,_ Starscream. Things are moving along quite nicely, hmm?"

A splutter. "That's none of your buisness. And I'll remind you that we're on duty!"

"A decepticon's duty is always to his bed. Everyone should look to_ theirs,_ eh?" a snicker.

Starscream threw his hands up in exasperation and stalked away.

Ramjet nudged his partner. "I think you rattled him a little."

Thrust was smug, golden optics aglow. "Of course. He's not the only impatient one around here!"

* * *

Starscream made his way to the lower levels. _Engine room, my aft._

His sensors picked up the vaguest of decepticon transmissions. They were muted by the disruptive noise of massive turbines. He clutched his head.

_Who in the world would plan a rendevous down here? It's too noisy for any kind of-_

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed a rarely used access corridor that led past rumbling engines._ What's this? _Following his curiosity he walked along. The transmissions were stronger, less deflected.

_How very interesting. _A heavy door faced him at the end of the corridor. It appeared to be on auto lock.

"A mystery I plan to solve." Starscream muttered under his breath. He entered all active code combinations. It took about eight breems to unlock.

_Success. _the red seeker peered ahead and pushed the door open slowly. It appeared to be a fairly sizeable storage area. Discarded and secondary parts were everywhere in the dimmed lighting.

Starscream entered quietly, unimpressed. "Big deal."

He'd spoken too soon. Still another short hallway and another door. This one was open just a crack, showing light inside.

The red seeker approached slowly, his sensors clearly picking up transmissions now. Closer still. He heard voices speaking softly. Familiar voices.

_No._

Thundercracker and Skywarp were sprawled on a makeshift bunk in the far corner of the room. They were locked in a passionate embrace, slow caresses giving a rosy energon flush to their panels. Wings flickered lazily, aerialons flexed gently. Starscream saw interface lines twining from their ports and fingertips.

Some portion of his processor was utterly fascinated with seeing his former lover with someone else. And so he watched, stupefied and totally turned on.

"Sorry there isn't time for anything else, Cracker." Skywarp murmured against a smooth throat. "We're still on shift, you know."

"S'okay, Warp." the blue seeker sighed blissfully. "Later...I promise you we'll do this _properly."_

"mmm...want to screw you, really hard."

"Yeah?" the deep voice rumbled. "What have you _got,_ big boy?"

Clicking sounds of a groin panel. "Oh I'm gonna_ show_ you, hot shot..."

Starscream put a fist to his mouth and choked, unable to contain himself. _Unicron take it, should I call them out or join them?!_

He stumbled backwards, clanging against a wall panel. Thundercracker and Skywarp rolled up in shock, awkwardly retracting their interface lines.

_"Starscream?!"_ the blue seeker stammered, making it to his feet. Skywarp secured his groin panel before getting up.

The red seeker stuttered, caught between desire and anger. "Who _else,_ Thundercracker?" he hissed. Starscream noted the high flush to their cheekplates. "Apparently I got here just in time!"

"You...how did you find us here?" Skywarp wondered out loud.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm second in command. And as such, it's my responsibility to see that everyone is on shift and working. You were conspicuous by your absence."

Thundercracker was subdued. "Are you going to report us?"

Starscream considered many things, optics muting to burgundy. "I should, but...no."

Skywarp couldn't believe his audios. "You mean, you're going to let this go?"

The red seeker sighed. "This one time." he looked at his ex lover. "For you."

"Thank you." Thundercracker was sincere.

Skywarp watched them. "Maybe I should leave now."

"Yes, you should." Starscream kept staring at Thundercracker. "Return to your work area, Skywarp. No one will give you any problems."

The purple seeker nodded nervously before glancing at Thundercracker. "TC?"

Thundercracker smiled his way. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I meant everything I said, okay?"

Reassured, Skywarp smiled back. "Okay." he made a quick exit.

Starscream waited a few moments before speaking. _"So._ It seems you've moved on quickly."

A sigh. "What would you have me do? Pine for something that won't happen?"

"I'm...sorry." Starscream moved up and touched a blue wing. "Our last conversation didn't go the way I'd hoped."

"I know."

"Do you love him?"

"I seem to recall this conversation reversed not too long ago."

Starscream stamped a foot and paced. "It was a simple question! Why won't you answer me?"

Thundercracker watched him. "Why should I?"

"Because you owe me!"

"I owe you _nothing."_ the blue seeker's anger finally boiled over.

"You _dare-"_

"Another tantrum, Starscream? Tell me, how long did it take you to jump Skyfire before we broke up!"

Starscream's lips moved wordlessly. "You...you're assuming I'd been with Skyfire that time by the lab-"

"These lies grow more pathetic by the astrosecond." Thundercracker snapped. "I know you were with him, and so do you. You didn't even have the_ guts_ to tell me once it happened!"

Starscream looked away briefly. "If you had a full bond, you'd understand. It's...it draws you in, compels you."

Thundercracker considered. "I told you before, I'm no fool. If you'd been straight with me from the beginning things wouldn't have ended so badly."

Starscream touched his cheek. "You may not believe this, but I _did_ try to resist. It was useless."

Thundercracker looked at him evenly. "Maybe you did. But it's better this way, Screamer. I never wanted you to stay with me out of obligation."

"I'm sorry. I really messed things up." he pecked the blue seeker on the cheek. "Do you still love me?" a smirk.

Thundercracker shivered. "What do you think? But it isn't the same, now."

Starscream stood back suddenly, optics flaring. "What do you mean, _'not the same?!'"_

"Maybe I understand the attraction of a bond better than you think."

The red seeker glared, optics nearly slits. _"You and Skywarp?"_

Thundercracker took a blue hand into his own. "Maybe I'll always love you. But it feels different with Skywarp."

"What?!"

"What you have with Skyfire, I have with him. And I intend to finish what we started!"

Starscream was smug. _"Ah,_ so you haven't bonded yet."

"A mere formality, Starscream."

The scratchy tone deepened. "And just how long has this been going on?"

"Quite some time, actually. But he was with Swindle and you and I hooked up."

Starscream misunderstood, screeching. "You mean to_ say_ you were running around on me, after all the accusations you tossed?!"

Thundercracker laughed deeply. "Don't be an idiot. The potential was there, we just never acted on it. But now we can."

Starscream fell to silence, unable to argue the point.

Thundercracker kissed his hand. "How long were you standing there watching, by the way?"

The fine face flushed with energon. "Who says I was watching!"

"You forget, I _know_ you. Now how long?"

A splutter. "Long enough. I may have peeped a bit, but that's all."

"That's my Starscream." Thundercracker squeezed his hand before releasing it. "Time to go claim my prize!" he turned and left without another word.

Starscream stood helplessly and watched him leave. _I can't believe it. He just walked out on me a second time._

* * *

Cliffjumper was unceremoniously shoved into a stasis cage by the battlechargers. Skyfire went over to his console station in the lab and adjusted a few controls. Breaker sat nearby, watching the autobot pound uselessly against fields of energy. He'd yelled and cursed the entire way to the lab. The minicon was annoyed no end, covering his audios.

"Big Sky. Breaker not like autobot. Noise!"

Runamuck laughed, setting a timing sequence on the cage. "Don't worry, Breaker. When Skyfire's done with 'im, he won't have a head to make noise with!"

His brother agreed. "Yeah, he'll be all broke up. In itsy, bitsy pieces!" cackling laughter.

"Yeah?" Cliffjumper shook a fist. "We'll see, decepticons. It isn't over yet!"

"Is over now!" Breaker yelled back. "Now _shut face,_ autobot. Or we rearrange!"

Skyfire chuckled. "Breaker, is that any way to treat our guest?"

"No like. Autobot lumpy and ugly."

"You don't work for me either, dinky." Cliffjumper was snide. "Go fall down a drain or something!"

Runamuck was unimpressed. "You're real tough inside that cage, autobot. Skyfire, you need anything else?"

The tall jet shook his head. "Go on, I can handle it from here."

Runabout snickered at Cliffjumper. "Hey. Hope to see you soon, sucker. _Not!"_ roaring laughter as the brothers took their exit.

Breaker jumped to the console and tapped Skyfire. "Breaker shut autobot face? Run mouth."

Skyfire glanced at their captive. "Let him worry a bit, Breaker. We'll start by removing his energy absorber."

The minicon beeped. "Fun."

Cliffjumper stared in growing fear, optics widening.

* * *

A dejected Broadside sat among the other autobots at the Ark. He listened as Optimus outlined a plan to recover their comrades.

"What's done is done." Optimus boomed to the assembly. "There's no time for recriminations. We have to form a strike team as quickly as possible. There's no telling what the decepticons plan to do!"

"Stupid hotheads!" Ratchet was angry. "They put themselves in danger for _revenge?"_

"CONSIDERATION APPRECIATED." the head of Omega Supreme bellowed. The repairs on his body were still in progress.

"It's my fault, Prime." a guilty Jazz spoke up. "I knew of their plans and tried to talk them out of it. But they wouldn't listen!"

"At least you have their coordinates." Prowl reassured. "That information might save their lives. But thinking they could take on Megatron in his stronghold is crazy!"

"Yes, it was extremely foolish and naive." Optimus agreed, glancing at a wincing Broadside. "But this isn't the time for blame. Right now-"

"Optimus, something coming in on Teletran Two!" Trailbreaker stared at the screen. "A scrambled transmission." he tapped the feed relays.

Megatron came into focus on the giant screen. The decepticon ruler appeared confident and rather smug.

"Greetings, autobots. And _hail,_ Optimus Prime."

Prime was impatient for information. "Release our troops, Megatron!"

Megatron chuckled. "Your pathetic attack has been crushed. Did you really expect such a hopeless diversion would accomplish anything?"

"What's he _talking_ about?" Hound wanted to know.

"I get it." Prowl spoke up. "He thinks the raid was planned!"

"There was no authorization given, Megatron." Optimus stated. "Those autobots were acting independently. Now release them!"

Megatron cackled like a maniac. "How_ interesting._ Losing control of your soldiers, Prime? There is no such disorder among my army."

"Enough taunts, Megatron. Release the autobots or we attack your headquarters!"

"Such impatience, Prime. I have a slight tidbit of information for you."

The autobots looked around at each other. "He's up to something." Jazz concluded.

"Say what you mean, decepticon." Optimus barely controlled his anger.

Megatron crossed his chest dramatically. "You may have noticed a missing autobot among your ranks recently. I just wanted to inform you that all is well. For you see, we recently have accquired a new addition to our ranks."

Ratchet moved to Prime's side. "Does he _ever_ get to the point here?"

"I don't know, this could be important." Optimus murmured. "Does this concern Skyfire, Megatron?"

"It does, Prime. For you see, he has now become an important component to the decepticon cause." a dramatic gesture. There was a collective gasp from the autobots as Skyfire appeared behind Megatron.

"Skyfire is our newly appointed techno scientist. His knowledge and skills will move this war to victory. Victory for _me!"_

"I...I can't believe what I'm seeing." Trailbreaker managed.

Even Grapple gawked. "This is insane."

"Skyfire!" Optimus Prime shouted._ "Why?"_

The tall jet was nonplussed, optics cold as the northern lights. "It's a question you should ask yourself, Prime. Suffice to say, everything I want is here." a frigid smile. "I'm currently conducting a few _experiments."_

Prime caught the meaning. "No. You_ can't!"_

"Of _course_ I can." Skyfire stated smoothly. "However, my test subject won't be harmed. In fact he'll be returned to you soon enough."

_"Skyfire do bad stuff!_" Swoop yelled, flapping his wings angrily. "We go smash."

"Attacks on this base are not advisable, autobots." Megatron overheard. "The prisoners will be released within 300 breems."

"What game is this?" Jazz demanded. "You expect us to believe you'll just let them go?"

"Only if you forego an attack. Otherwise I cannot guarantee they will function much longer!"

Prowl moved to Prime's side. "I don't like this, Optimus. How do we know he'll keep the agreement?"

"You have the word of Megatron!" the now angry decepticon despot bellowed. "And none question my word."

Crystal blue optics narrowed. "Very well, Megatron. But if you betray your spoken word, we _will _trash your base."

Megatron glanced up at a smirking Skyfire. "Promises, promises. The next transmission will be given at precisely 289 breems."

The screen went abruptly dark.

_"Well?"_ Wheeljack shook his fist. "Do we wait?"

Optimus turned to the aerialbots. "Silverbolt. Take the others and circle just outside sensor range of their fortress. Monitor and send us a live feed. I want to know all activity in case Megatron tries to move them."

A nod. "You got it, Optimus."

The autobot leader stood tall, his voice resolute now. "Listen, everyone. There's no guarantee Megatron will keep his word. Our strike force will stand ready to attack if any suspcious activity occurs at their tower."

"What about Skyfire?" Inferno wanted to know.

Optimus paused briefly before speaking, his tones clear. "For whatever cause, whatever reason he's betrayed us. Skyfire has made his decision and is no longer welcome in our ranks. All security and access codes will be changed immediately. And as of this moment, Skyfire is officially striken from all autobot record."

The autobots thundered as one. _"OUT."_ they gave a universal thumbs down.

* * *

Air Raid had a sick feeling in his processors when Cliffjumper was dumped back into their holding cell. The battlechargers mocked them.

"Heh. Ya might wanna take a look at your buddy. I think he's kind of...messed up." Runamuck giggled.

The autobots surrounded Cliffjumper, lowering him to the floor gently. "What did they do to you?" Sunstreaker was worried. Cliffjumper's head dangled at an awkward angle, and he made no move to stand.

"I...I can't _walk,_ guys." the panicked autobot told his friends.

"Aw, that's _so _sad." Runabout pretended sympathy. "We'll send a card, really."

_"Shut up!"_ Bluestreak yelled. "You creeps can't hold us here forever. When we get out-"

"Yeah, yeah." Runamuck waved. "We know. Take care of gumby there, will you?" still chortling, they made their exit.

Tracks turned Cliffjumper over. "The bastard's removed his energy absorber and module regulator. He's overheating."

Powerglide lifted a small panel on Cliffjumper's leg. "Your neural circuits shut down to save damage. That's why you can't walk right now."

"I feel like I'm burning up." Cliffjumper heaved, rolling to his side.

"I've got some coolant." Sideswipe sprayed a cooling foam on his comrade.

"Thanks." Cliffjumper said weakly. "I'm terribly hungry, guys...feel like I could just soak up energon right now."

Bumblebee put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, your systems are out of balance. Can you do a temporary shutdown? It's not like we're going anywhere right now."

"Think...so...guys, get him for me." blue optics went dark in stasis.

"Count on it." Sunstreaker promised.

* * *

Skywarp retreated to his quarters once his shift was up. He fretted endlessly, his mind full of scenarios involving Thundercracker and Starscream.

_What if they fight about me? Worse, what if Starscream wins him back?_

The nervous seeker kept pacing, his wings dangling low from stress. A small buzz distracted his musings.

_Thundercracker!_ his pump racing, Skywarp bolted to the door. A smiling Thundercracker stood there, holding a large tray of energon treats.

"Cracker! You're here."

A deep chuckle. "Now _there's_ a greeting. You gonna ask me in, or do I have to kiss you in the hallway?"

Skywarp grinned. "Megatron might issue another curfew." he moved aside. Thundercracker walked past carrying the large platter.

The purple seeker smiled widely at his wingmate. Thundercracker was glossy and polished, his bright coloring extremely attractive.

_"Wow."_

"You like?" the blue seeker placed the tray on a table. "I figured I'd get shined up for our first date."

Skywarp approved, nodding. "You look _fantastic. I_ was worried."

A sleek black hand grabbed another. "Why? What's wrong?"

Skywarp pulled him into the living area. "I thought you'd been fighting with Starscream. Or even...considering getting back with him."

_"What?"_ red optics widened in surprise. "No, Skywarp. I'm off the circus ride. Besides, I told him the truth."

"Truth?"

"That what I feel for you is even greater than what I feel for him."

"Ah...he didn't take that too well, I gather."

Thundercracker stroked a smooth cheekplate. "Not really, but we were able to talk it out. We aren't enemies, you know."

Skywarp leaned into the touch. "I know. I was just afraid he'd try to work your feelings, you know?"

A soft laugh. "You always were high strung and nervous."

Skywarp embraced Thundercracker, stroking his wings. "We've got time now, right?"

"All the time we want."

Ruby optics were intense. "I'm...fighting the urge to just spark with you. It's pretty scary, I can't control it."

"I know, Warp. I feel it, too." Thundercracker was husky. "I don't want to go too fast but there's no reason to hold back, either."

"No." Skywarp leaned into a kiss.

_This is wonderful._

_Yesss..._

The two seekers pulled up in shock. _"How?_ I felt you inside!" Skywarp was stunned. "We haven't bonded yet...have we?"

Thundercracker was also pleasantly surprised. "Maybe it's meant to be, Warp. We're so good together..."

Skywarp pulled him into another embrace, optics narrow. _"Very_ good together..."

"Mmm." another kiss, more heated this time. Tongue plates tangled in passion.

_Let's relax and eat those goodies now._

_I've got movies on dvd. Some human actor Bruce Willis in DieHard, and Indiana Jones with Harrison Ford._

_Action?_

_Hmm. mm. Even though it's entertainment some humans remind me of us._

_Sounds good. _Thundercracker picked up the tray.

Skywarp nuzzled noses. "Cracker, after we eat those goodies I want _another_ treat."

The deep voice was rough. "How about a _Thundercracker Special?_ It's hot and spicy!"

"Does it _go down_ well?" Skywarp lowered optics in lust.

"Slides right in." Thundercracker said nastily._ "Very juicy."_

Skywarp dragged him to the back. "I just _love _sandwiches."

* * *

Skyfire patted and buffed his bondmate dry. They'd taken a long shower together after a busy and hectic cycle. Starscream stayed at the lab after hours despite the new restrictions. Skyfire had fun teasing him about it.

"Funny thing, I thought there was a curfew." Skyfire cuddled his mate in the shower stall. Starscream shone like glass after his buffing.

"Well if you can wander around and get lost, why can't I?" a snicker.

Skyfire looked at his bondmate lovingly. "You've got a point there." he playfully blotted a cloth over Starscream's head.

The red seeker preened next to a wall mirror. "You do a wonderful buff and polish, love. How was your day?"

"Interesting and somewhat aggravating." Skyfire flexed his wings so Starscream could dry them. Sleek hands worked out tension and remnants of grime with soft cloths.

"The autobots give you problems?" Starscream busily worked the broad back next.

The tall jet arched and stretched, enjoying his mate's attentions. "A lot of screaming and hysteria. I selected Cliffjumper as a test subject."

"Why him? He's not especially powerful, even though his skill set is decent."

"That's precisely why I chose him." Skyfire did a little hitch when his bondmate cleaned the backs of his knees._ That tickles!_

Starscream grinned behind him. _I know._ "I thought your early data would indicate excessive energy use?"

"Actually, I wanted a transformer who was relatively energy efficient. Cliffjumper falls into that category. I want to duplicate some aspects of his absorption rate."

"Interesting." Starscream kneeled low and buffed Skyfire's toe pods. The big jet giggled, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Star, I can't concentrate when you keep_ tickling_ me!"

"Tch. You're _so_ sensitive." Starscream looked up hotly, a wicked smile curving his features. He stood. "There, all done. All bright and shiny. Ready for _me!"_

Skyfire took his hand and led him out of the shower. "As I was saying, certain components from Cliffjumper give me ideas for energy absorption rates. In the next few breems Breaker and I will work on a test prototype disk."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"In the back. I was waiting for you so I stayed in the study area."

With the shower off, they could hear noises nearby that sounded like bots sparking and interfacing.

"Skyfire. Where is that coming from?"

A shrug. "Let's go see."

The noises were coming from Skyfire's bedroom. The bondmates entered in curiosity, not certain of what they would find. Breaker was perched comfortably in a pile of zinc pillows, munching a bowl of energon chips. He'd activated the viewscreen and was watching movies. Movies showing...

_"Porn._ It figures." Starscream placed hands on hip components.

Breaker beeped and waved. "Big Sky, Star. _Watch good movie!_ Lots of tickle sticky."

They stared at the screen. There were scenes of screaming, shaking transformers in modes of ecstasy.

"I didn't even know they had the feed on base." Skyfire kept staring.

"There's a whole library. You can get those on three frequencies."

The minicon held a finger to his face. "Now quiet. Breaker see good part."

_"Everything_ is a good part, you dipsy dink." Starscream snipped.

Skyfire watched a scene with great interest. "Now _that's_ a different maneuver."

Starscream blinked. "Oh. You mean the one with those three? I think they're interfacing with their foot pods."

Breaker held out two flashsticks. "Watch with Breaker. Light up!"

Skyfire looked to his bondmate. "You want?"

Starscream was still watching the screen. "I did _that_ lots of times. Amateurs!"

"Starscream, did you hear me?"

"What? Oh yes, Sky. Let's watch."

Skyfire pulled his mate into bed. Breaker wiggled inbetween and handed each a flashstick.

"Now _smoke._" Breaker insisted, sparking each stick.

Starscream leaned back into his bondmate. "That's fake. No way can they interface through a faceplate."

Skyfire dragged on his smoke. "I'm not buying it either. Primus, look at the _size_ of his rear port! You could drive a gestalt through there."

Starscream giggled. "They say those get _real loose_ if you use them too much. But that big one is really messy. Reminds me of a certain valkyrie jet I know!"

_"Very_ funny."

"They'll need a vaccum hose to get all that up." Starscream puffed his stick. "Sloppy is good."

"No talk." Breaker pointed at the screen. "Watch movie."

"We're just commenting, that's all." Skyfire blew a smoke ring. "Look, Star. They're doing bondage now."

"I hear those chairs are quite stimulating."

_"Really?_ We'll have to try that."

"Octane is into that, you know. He keeps a full assortment of whips and cuffs."

"I won't even ask."

"Oh, nothing like that, love. We were friends a long time, though."

Skyfire inhaled a plume of stick smoke. "A little repetitious there. But who cares when a mainframe is hot?"

"How can they see what to hit?" Starscream stretched a leg over his mate. "It's one big pile up."

"Happy cluster fuck." Breaker supplied.

"Right." Starscream stared at his flashstick suddenly. "Breaker, did you_ soak_ these? They taste like Sim Energon!"

Skyfire likewise held his stick out. "I wondered if it was just me..."

The minicon looked innocent. "Breaker not soak. Strong stuff, _vintage!"_

Starscream glared at the minicon. "Well if we're high on shift tomorrow I'll blame it on you. Megatron would love that!"

"Give Megatron sticks too."

Skyfire cracked up. "Problem solved, Star."

The red seeker pouted, lighting his stick again. "Maybe. Oh look, more mess. I _swear_ that big one reminds me of you, Sky."

"I don't look anything like him!"

"No, you're far more handsome. Maybe you should do porn." silver lips puffed another drag.

The big jet leered, clutching his bondmate close. "I'm _about_ to-"

"Tickle sticky now?" Breaker beeped enthusiastically. "Hot movie make horny. Bite big one!"

Skyfire tapped his friend. "Go bite something else. We're trying to watch."

"Breaker had idea."

"Well, keep it to yourself."

Starscream waved his stick idly, watching the smoke rise. "You know, I haven't felt this mellow in a long time." soft optics looked at his mate.

"Me...either." Skyfire also felt a relaxed mood. He crushed his seeker into a kiss. Breaker nearly got squashed into the bed when they rolled over. The minicon didn't move despite being smashed against the two larger bots. He thoroughly enjoyed his warm spot. Breems went by, and the moaning couple still held a tight lip lock.

At some point Breaker wondered if they'd ever break the kiss. He finally shrugged it off and settled in.

_"Good deal._ Breaker watch movie and live action, same time."

to be continued


	18. The Pleasure Principle

submission dated 5-18-08

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by underscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

The Pleasure Principle

Runabout was watching his brother preen in a mirror. They'd just gotten off shift and were relaxing in their unit.

"Runamuck, what are you doing? Got something lined up for later?"

The white battlecharger admired himself. "I dunno, looks like a slow cycle. Pass me the polish."

His brother sighed, handing him a jar. "You put too much on! It's gonna attract dirt."

Runamuck slathered more polish on, smirking. "Nah, you gotta buff it just right." he ran a finger along his mouthplate. "Besides, who knows how the night might end?"

Runabout chuckled. "Maybe you'll slide down the hallway with all that gook on."

_"Very_ funny."

"How's your arrangement with Dirge working out? He was pretty cold the other day."

Runamuck made a vain pose. "I dunno, he's been distant since Skyfire came on the scene. Bombshell tells me he's got it bad for that jet."

"He is_ hot._ Maybe we should make a move?"

"Yeah. Besides, did you see him checking me out in the lab last cycle?"

Runabout huffed. "He wasn't lookin' at you, he was lookin' at_ me._ I think things can work out once he dumps Starscream."

"It could happen. A little fun on the side don't hurt, either."

"Yeah, Starscream can't watch Skyfire all the time. 'Sides, rumor says he's been banging Astro and Blitz. Anybody that can swing with those two is my kinda bot."

Runamuck stood next to his brother and flexed at the mirror. "I think we've got a good chance. Hand me the polish back!"

Runabout buffed himself. "I figure we better make a move before Dirge messes up everything."

Runamuck approved of his own profile. "Yeah, I'll teach him to take _me_ for granted."

"Skyfire is big. I wonder..."

"How's he hung?"

"I gotta ask Breaker, he'd know. But Vortex says that Wildrider told him that Kickback heard he's the biggest thing next to a gestalt. I dunno, that's an awful lot."

Runamuck shrugged. "Shoot, we handled Devastator, right? So why not? At least he ain't got a shrivelled up beany pole like Megatron."

Runabout sniggered, rubbing polish on his faceplate. "Ain't it wild? Our most feared leader is small where it counts!"

Runamuck elbowed his brother. "Yeah, it's funny. Just make sure he never hears you say that!"

"Say bro, if things stay quiet this cycle let's play some video games. I stole this really wild one from some humans last week."

"What's it called?"

"Battlebots and Gunrunners."

"I guess we could play. Humans are weird, that's for sure. But back on the subject, you think we got a shot at Skfyire?"

Runabout shrugged. "Sure. I doubt he'll be able to resist. us. After all, we got _talent."_ he started posing next to his sibling again.

Runamuck snapped his fingers. "Hey, let's go to the lab. Megatron's pushed back the oil rig assignment anyway, so we can put the extra time to good use."

Runabout picked up a pocket mirror and grinned at it. "I hope we don't overwhelm him."

* * *

Astrotrain wandered through the corridors absently. His last exchange with his bondmate wasn't a pleasant one.

_Maybe Blitz is right, I'm too out of control here. I had hoped Skyfire would be convinced to be with us by now, but this thing with Starscream is a problem. Ever since they renewed their bond no one can pry them apart! Damn. Could I be losing my touch?_

So lost in thought was the triplechanger that he literally ran into the battlechargers around a corner.

"Hey, Astotrain!" Runamuck steadied himself. "What's_ up._ You seem kinda out of it."

"I've got a lot on my mind, Runamuck." Astrotrain replied impatiently. "Now move, I've got somewhere to be."

"So have _we._" Runabout puffed his chest. "We're gonna pay a little visit to the lab."

Crimson optics narrowed in suspicion. "Oh? An assignment?"

"Nah, this is for fun. We're gonna go see Skyfire."

The triple changer made a face. _"Excuse me?"_

"Yeah, takes your breath away doesn't it?" Runabout bragged. "It's a surprise. We've seen him giving us the optic, so we figure it's time to make a move."

Astrotrain strained to keep from laughing. "Really?"

"Sure. Of course, you've been with him. What's he like?"

"I don't interface and tell, Runabout. Go get your kicks elsewhere."

Runamuck snickered. "C'mon, be straight with us. Your reputation ain't exactly quiet. Now tell us how big Skyfire is!"

Astrotrain made a space with his hands.

_"Wow!"_ the battlechargers looked at each other, nodding.

Astrotrain folded his arms. "I suggest you go claim your prize. He's certain to fall at your feet!"

"You makin' fun of us?"

A snarky grin. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it. After all, who could resist your charms?"

Runamuck slapped his sibling on the shoulder. "Come on, even Astrotrain knows we got the stuff! Now let's go."

Astrotrain watched them leave. "Pathetic simpletons."

* * *

Skyfire rearranged the data disks he took out of storage the previous cycle.

"Breaker, do you have those stylus pads? We'll need to sketch out some formulas."

"Got here." the minicon hopped to the worktable. "Large ones."

"That's good. The formula tags will probably get long anyway."

"No worry, got covered." Breaker picked up a stylus. "Need periodic element chart."

Skyfire smiled. "Got it." he slipped a disc into a side slot. A holo projection appeared.

"As you can see, there are about seven cybertronian metals with appropriate density to hold a sustained energy charge."

The minicon pointed at the image. "Not Cerbellym. No central matrix molecule. Thermal energy destroy."

"Hm, I hadn't considered that-"

Their work was interrupted by the two battlechargers who burst into the lab.

"Hey, uh, Skyfire. What's up?" Runamuck waved first.

_"We work."_ Breaker was annoyed. "Busy. Go elsewhere!"

"Don't be like that, Breaker." Runabout grinned. "So hey, what are you doing there? A study of some sort?"

"Just sketching out preliminary data on formulas." Skyfire stated. "Something you want?"

A snicker from the dark gray battlecharger. "The question is, what do _you_ want?" the brothers started posing.

Skyfire stared in disbelief. "Ah...what are you_ doing?"_

Runamuck flexed. "Don't be shy, Skyfire. We like ya. And since you've been checkin' us out, we figured we had a chemistry thing going."

Skyfire and Breaker looked at each other.

"Heh, he's completely overwhelmed, Runamuck. Our looks have made him speechless"  
Runabout grinned, extending his arm in another pose. "Don't worry, it's kinda cute that a bot your size is shy. All you have to do is dump that geek Starscream, and-"

"This 'geek' doesn't dump so easily." Starscream stood at the back entrance, arms folded in annoyance.

The battlechargers stopped posing momentarily. "What are you doing here so early?" Runamuck wanted to know.

"Apparently you've blown circuitry in your logic centers. There are a couple of things you seem unaware of. One, as second in command I have no reason to explain _anything_ to you. Two, expecting my bondmate to dump me for _your_ homely afts is hilarious to the extreme."

"Battlechargers ridiculous." Breaker beeped.

Runabout waved them off, approaching a gawking Skyfire. He took his hand. "We like big bots like you, dude. Come on with us and leave these losers!"

Skyfire yanked his hand away. "Are you _crazy?"_

Runabout winked over at his brother. "Oh, we get it. Too much company in here. It's okay, we'll come back when it's less crowded." he pulled his brother to the door.

Runamuck snickered as they went out. "Oh, by the way...Thundercracker went over to Skywarp's place last cycle. Ain't seen him since!"

Starscream glared, pointing. "OUT. While you can still walk!"

The silly battlechargers left, all smiles. Starscream waited for the doors to close before speaking.

"What _unbelievable gall!"_ the seeker snarled.

Skyfire found his voice. "I think that throwaway line about Thundercracker was meant to bait you."

Breaker beeped briefly. "Trick to make mad. Battlechargers homely, dumb."

Starscream approached the study table. "They'll have to do better than that." he grinned at his bondmate. "I can't turn my back around here without someone hitting on you."

Skyfire appeared annoyed. "I'm seriously considering a lock sequence on the lab doors. Or a_ trip wire!"_

The red seeker was thinking. "Unfortunately you'd have to clear that with Megatron first. But his paranoia won't allow any area to have limited access."

Skyfire couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So in other words everything is basically public access? Even private living quarters?"

"If the need arises. I told you before, things are done differently here."

Skyfire tapped his fingers on the table. "Great. So I can look forward to another dancing clown show."

A scratchy chuckle. "Well, it's your own fault. Consider it a compliment!"

"Like big." Breaker beeped.

"What was that?" Skyfire poked his little friend.

Another beep. "Battlechargers love _big bots._ Date with Devastator!"

Skyfire nearly choked himself laughing. "Are you _serious?"_

Starscream exploded into giggles. "Those gestalt attacks Megatron mentioned at the meeting. They were victims of an assault by Devastator."

Skyfire shook his head in amusement. "This place is off the hook."

"And Dead End got attacked by Menasor."

Blue optics flickered in confusion. "Wait a minute...he's part of the _same combine team!"_

Starscream snickered. "The others joined anyway and attacked him. Having only one arm didn't slow that psychotic gestalt a lick. There were four other attacks during the same cycle, two with Bruticus and one each with Menasor and Devastator."

"Stunticons do it different." Breaker added. "Attack self first! Seems weird."

Skyfire rested his chin in his hands. "What even _qualifies_ as weird around here?"

Starscream sidled next to him. "Oh, enough on the gestalts. How's your research coming?"

"We'd just started looking at potential metal compositions."

Starscream stared at the holo. "Yes, those are good choices. I'm not too certain about Cerbellym, though. It has a thermal problem as I recall."

"Breaker mentioned that. What's going on with the oil rig assignment? I know the firefight delayed it."

Starscream glanced at his chronometer. "In about 2400 breems. I'll be leading the strike team."

"Will I be going?"

"No. Megatron doesn't feel you're needed there. He prefers that you concentrate on research right now."

Skyfire groaned in agitation. "I love my work, but I need to stretch my wings, Star. You understand."

A sleek blue hand stroked a large shoulder. "I know. Non fliers don't understand we're wired for freedom and flight. When I get back we can go somewhere after shift. How's that sound?"

"Fantastic."

A quick kiss. "May I make a suggestion of three alloys you might want to start with?"

Skyfire waved at the pile of data disks. "By all means."

"Gerbodym, Isodite and Nubunium. I think they have the most potential."

"All on list." Breaker agreed, arranging the disks in some semblence of order.

Skyfire nodded. "Good choices. Okay Breaker, let's get cracking."

Starscream stood to leave. "Do you have enough components from Cliffjumper to start?"

"More than enough. I'm through with him." Skyfire waved it off coldly. "At least I don't have to listen to him whine and curse anymore."

Starscream moved to the door. "Good. I'll let Megatron know we can drop off the trash."

* * *

Blitzwing was watching a movie when his bondmate returned to their unit. He glanced up briefly but didn't speak.

"I _hate_ it when you won't talk to me, Blitz. Won't you let it go?"

"I will when you get your priorities straight."

Astrotrain sat next to him, fondling his head turret. "Don't be like that, please? I don't want you to be angry. I'm trying to control myself!"

Blitzwing glanced at him sideways. "Stop whining and come here." he pulled his mate close.

Astrotrain sighed, nuzzling. "I'm sorry."

Blitzwing pecked his cheek. "I know. This will take patience all around."

"Maybe I'm losing my touch. It doesn't seem to be taking this time."

Blitzwing offered him some snacks in a bowl. "I told you before the situation is different. You've never tried to influence someone who already has a bond. It may not work."

"Skyfire likes us, though. I can sense it."

"I sense it too. But again I say we can't push this. When he comes to us, it has to be because he thinks _he's _making the choice. Not us."

"You're right. Would you like to hear some gossip?"

Blitzwing softened a little. "Only if it's good gossip."

"Well." Astrotrain crunched a few proton chips, "It seems as though Runabout and Runamuck have made Skyfire their new love interest."

Blitzwing stared. _"Please_ tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I were. They seem convinced Skyfire wants them badly."

Blitzwing put a hand over his optics. "Someday, I hope science finds a cure. They _really_ should get help."

Astrotrain cracked up. "Has anyone had more ego with less to justify it than those two?"

The decepticon tank chuckled. "It takes all kinds. I'm surprised they didn't hit on you, too!"

Astrotrain curled a lip in disdain. "Blitzwing, even_ I_ have limits. Bad taste only goes so far!"

* * *

Megatron contacted the Optimus Prime with coordinates for the pickup. BlastOff unceremoniously dumped the prisoners over the ocean, fifty miles off base. The aerialbots rescued them and returned to the Ark.

Meanwhile, Thundercracker and Skywarp found their newly bonded state to be quite remarkable. Sprawled on the floor of Skywarp's quarters they embraced in afterglow. Brilliant blue light flowed from partially exposed spark chambers, casting everything in stark shadow.

Skywarp stroked his new bondmate lazily. "TC...I never _dreamed_ it would be like this."

The blue seeker nodded in a daze, optics sleepy. "It's wonderful. Like nothing I've ever experienced."

"Just _touching_ you makes me shake." Skywarp purred, gently pressing against his mate's spark casing.

A long, sweeping kiss. "Now I know what Starscream meant." Thundercracker murmured against pale lips.

"Mmmhmm." Skywarp nuzzled. "What?"

"How a bond compels you more than anything. I only thought I understood before. Now I know."

Skywarp peppered soft kisses everywhere. "Like a drug, I think."

Thundercracker moaned against his bondmate. Wet licks trailed down Skwarp's golden cockpit and points below. He captured the object of his attention seconds later, a flexing shaft of violet beauty. _Lovely. _

_"Thundercracker!!"_ Skywarp shrieked in delight as the hot mouth claimed him.

* * *

Shrapnel was sitting with his best friend (and co-conspirator) Breaker. The minicon was taking a brief recess from the heavy database search he'd been working on.

The insecticon was curious about the results as they sipped proton shakes in the cafeteria. "So thesse diskss will allow us to be less hungry, hungry?"

"Be good, especially for you. Insections need much energon."

"Yesss. Unfortunately it is ssso. It iss wearissome to alwayss be starving, starving. Hopefully Skyfire can come up with the ultimate solution, solution."

"Think so. Then decepticons do other things."

"It would be appreciated. Therre is no focus to much we do, do."

"Talk _later_ future plans! Not now."

Shrapnel twitched his antennae. "Undersstood. Speaking of plansss, I think its time phasse two was initiated, initiated."

Breaker grinned. "Octane bring good stuff. We distribute!"

The insecticon vibrated a happy noise. "Weeell, my sweetie brought many goodiess from the lasst spaceporrrt he wass on. Morre than enough, enough!"

_"Soak_ these!"

"Verrry good. I think so! Nearrrly pure, verrry strong."

"Good. Get Octane distribute. More chaos, Breaker like. Make future plan easier!"

* * *

The oil rig raid had mixed success. The decepticons were able to secure a reasonable amount for energon before the autobots arrived. Bruticus and Superion faced off while the others engaged in battle. The skirmish finally ended when Prowl set fire to several fuel lines, causing an explosion. Both forces soon scattered, the autobots remaining to repair damage and provide assistance.

Megatron was satisfied if not overly pleased. As usual, he swore revenge for another day.

Upon their return, Starscream and the others had their minor injuries treated. Everyone on shift returned to duty. All others were free to follow their personal pursuits.

Starscream found his way to the lab only to see his bondmate still working on formulas. He smiled to himself. Skyfire was impossibly stubborn once something held his interest. The big jet was busy relaying complex formula computations to Breaker. The minicon made an excellent scribe, offering information and commentary.

"Now down to matrices." Breaker beeped.

"Fine." Skyfire kept going, writing with his stylus. "Molecular decomposition at celsius temperatures, sample six. Range -22C to +314C, factor of 8."

"Need factor low." Breaker chirped. "See sample four. Molecule matrix 90 degree structure, stronger. Sample six structure tetrahedron. Not stable."

"Got it."

Starscream chuckled in amusement, approaching their workstation. Data disks and notepads were scattered everywhere in a mess. Overhead, the display screen showed structural comparisons of various isotopes. Snack energon cubes littered the tabletop, most of them drained.

"I see you eggheads are still at it."

Skyfire smiled widely his way. "How'd your raid go?"

A blue hand waved the air. "So so. We have a reasonable supply of energon, but Megatron's not too happy the full volume wasn't brought back."

"Not please easy." Breaker quipped.

"No." Starscream sat at the messy table. "He's never satisfied."

"Like bitch and moan."

A raspy giggle. "Truer words were never spoken. He's always talking about perfection-" a white arm snared the seeker with a clang.

"I have perfection. Right _here!"_ Skyfire crushed his bondmate in a kiss.

Breaker watched them kiss impatiently, pointing. "Keep up, get _sparklings!"_

Starscream looked over his shoulder, flicking a wing. "Go find somewhere to be, Breaker."

The minicon huffed. "Not go. Mind what said!"

Skyfire was mildly annoyed. "What, are you our chaperone?"

Red visiors brightened. "Good deal! Keep close optic, or many sparklings arrive!"

Starscream shook his head. "Oh, _honestly!_ You're so over the top, Breaker."

The minicon hopped on the table. "Breaker know! Seen happen before."

Skyfire nuzzled his bondmate. "Star, let's blow this joint for awhile."

Blue arms tossed around white shoulders. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

* * *

Two sleek jets flew under a bright moon, their only trail a reflection off polished noses. They soared in perfect harmony over a small mountain range.

Skywarp did a playful barrel roll. "I feel wonderful!"

"Me too!" Thundercracker barrel rolled over him without touching. _"Gotcha!"_

"Watch this!" Skywarp disappeared briefly.

_Can't trick me anymore! _Thundercracker laughed, veering off crazily. A deafening sonic boom followed his wake.

"Ackk!" Skywarp reappeared suddenly at his side. "Loudmouth."

"Gotcha again!" Thundercracker did a silly nosedive. Skywarp followed.

"Now I'm gonna get _you!"_

* * *

A short while later, another pair of jets took to crystal dark skies. Skyfire admired the brilliant patterns of the stars around them.

Starscream agreed. "It's a perfect night, Sky. Oh, it feels so _good_ to just feel the wind again."

The valkyrie jet hummed at his side. "A night for lovers, Star. A night for _us!"_ he did a happy side flip.

The smaller jet tapped his underbelly with a wingtip.

_"That tickles!"_ Skyfire yelped.

A snicker. "I've more things to tickle, Sky. Just you wait-"

"Say, Star. I don't think we're alone on this pattern."

Starscream straighted his flight angle. "No. My sensors tell me it's Thundercracker and Skywarp. But-"

"That way! Look east over that asmuth."

They angled slightly in flight, seeing two familiar jets flying erratically not five miles off. At times they mirrored each other in flight only to break off and nearly collide.

"What in Cyberton are they doing?" Starscream wondered. "Some kind of crazy practice maneuver?"

Skyfire rumbled in laughter. "Star, I know you aren't dense. They aren't out on a night like this for buisness. Can't you see? They're _playing!"_

The sleek jet was silent a moment. "Then, that means they've probably bonded."

"Based on what they're doing, I'd say so."

Starscream flew alongside his bondmate again. "I'm...happy for them. I suppose."

"No sour grapes, Star?"

"By rights I _should!"_ a screech over dark skies. "But no...Thundercracker deserves more than what I could give him. And Skywarp is worthy."

A large white wing tapped his side. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Yes, well..."

"Now catch me!" Skyfire turned his nose vertically and shot straight upward.

"Oh, I'll definitely do_ that."_ twisting with amazing grace, the red seeker streaked after his valkryie jet.

Not far off, they were spied by the two amorous seekers. Skywarp edged along Thundercracker in thin cloud cover.

"Hey, love. Did you see that?"

"Yeah. I think they're here for some fun, too."

Skywarp stressed his turbines a bit. "You're not having any regrets, Cracker?"

"Skywarp, once we land I'll show you the truth _all over again!"_

The purple seeker rattled with desire. "Mmm. Sounds like a plan." he warped behind his bondmate and tapped along his tail section. A dainty scrape with his nose. Blue aeiralons flapped wildly in response.

_"Nice!"_ a giggle before warping again.

Thundercracker yawed as his mate reappeared. "Trying to make me crash, you gorgeous sneak?"

"Never. I was just admiring that _lovely_ aft of yours."

A soft sonic boom. "You always were an aft kisser."

"Oh you have no idea, Cracker. But I plan to show you!" Skywarp dove abruptly at a shoreline below.

Thundercracker followed like a heat missle._ Truth and beauty, Skywarp. _

to be continued


	19. Wing Shift FYI

submission dated 5-21-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Wing Shift (For Your Information Only)

Vital statistics of all the Major players!

**The Seekers** _(Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker)  
_Height: 40 ft.  
Weight: 44 to 48 tons (full fuel)  
Age : 4.2 to 5.3 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 90 tons (bot mode)  
11th generation Cybertronians

**The Searchers** _(Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge)  
_Height: 40 ft.  
Weight: 46 to 50 tons (full fuel)  
Age : 9.1 to 13.3 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 95 tons (bot mode)  
10th generation Cybertronians

**Skyfire  
**Height: 56 ft.  
Weight: 100 to 110 tons (full fuel)  
Age : 4.2 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 170 tons (bot mode)  
11th generation Cybertronian

**The Triple Changers** _(Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Octane)  
_Height: 42 ft.  
Weight: 74 to 80 tons (full fuel)  
Age : 35.2 to 37.5 million years (no stasis, on Cybertron)  
Strength Class: 155 tons (bot mode)  
3rd generation Cybertronians

**The Cassettes** _(Rumble, Frenzy, LaserBeak, Ravage)  
_Height 8 ft. (Rumble, Frenzy) 6 ft at shoulder (Ravage), 10 ft wingspan (LaserBeak)  
Weight: 9 - 11 tons  
Age : 7.4 to 9.8 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 25 tons (bot mode)  
9th generation Cybertronians

**The Battlechargers** _(Runabout, Runamuck)  
_Height 38 ft.  
Weight: 70 tons  
Age : 7 million years (no stasis, on Cybertron)  
Strength Class: 100 tons (bot mode)  
9th generation Cybertronians

**The Insecticons** _(Kickback, Shrapnel, Bombshell)  
_Height 10 ft.  
Weight: 12-14 tons  
Age : 11.2 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 15 tons (bot mode)  
8th generation Cybertronians

**The Combaticons** _(Swindle, Vortex, Brawl, BlastOff, Onslaught)  
_Height 39 ft.  
Weight: 78 tons  
Age : 16.7 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 90 tons (bot mode)  
5th generation Cybertronians

**The Stunticons**_ (Wildrider, Dead End, Drag Strip, Breakdown)  
_Height 36 ft.  
Weight: 50 tons  
Age : 8.9 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 50 tons (bot mode)  
9th generation Cybertronians

**The Constructicons** _(Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Hook, Long Haul)  
_Height 38 ft.  
Weight: 52 tons  
Age : 19.9 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 55 tons (bot mode)  
5th generation Cybertronians

**The Minicon** _(Breaker)  
_Height 8 ft. bot mode, 7 ft+ diameter, sphere mode  
Weight: 16 to 160 tons (can increase molecular density by factor of 10)  
Age : 17.2 million years (no stasis, on Cybertron)  
Strength Class: 35 tons (bot mode)  
5th generation Cybertronian

**Megatron**  
Height 42 ft.  
Weight: 66 tons  
Age : 13.3 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 115 tons (bot mode)  
7th generation Cybertronian

**Soundwave**  
Height 40 ft.  
Weight: 57 tons  
Age : 17.4 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 70 tons (bot mode)  
5th generation Cybertronian

**Motormaster  
**Height 36 ft.  
Weight: 69 tons  
Age : 8.3 million years (actual age, not including stasis on earth)  
Strength Class: 90 tons (bot mode)  
9th generation Cybertronian

**The Gestalts** (Devastator, Bruticus, Menasor)  
Height 88 ft.  
Weight: 470 tons  
Age : N/A  
Strength Class: Devastator 850 tons, Bruticus 920 tons, Menasor 950 tons.  
Generation: N/A

The End


	20. Kisses and Consequences

submission dated 5-22-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Kisses and Consequences

Skyfire and Starscream stretched lazily inside a small cove. They watched the stars among crystal skies, cuddled against mossy rocks.

"Hmm." Skyfire kissed his seeker. "I wonder...is love a drug?"

Starscream nipped his nose affectionately. "If it is, I hope to stay high forever."

White fingers stroked silver lips. "I never get enough of you, Star. You drive me crazy."

A blissful sigh. "Perfection, Sky. Everything will be ours one day. An empire, glorius rule..."

The big jet nuzzled. "Speaking of the future, I wonder what Breaker's warning was about?"

"What warning?"

"The odd comment he made about sparklings. It seemed to come from nowhere."

Starscream reached for an energon treat from their provisions. "Lie back."

"Mm." Skyfire angled himself to a resting position. Starscream climbed over him.

"Who knows what your minicon is up to?" he fed his bondmate the candy.

Skyfire munched, content. _Breaker can be exasperating at times, but he's very knowledgeable._

Starscream snuggled and fed his lover more candy. "Maybe so, but he's still a little pain."

_He means well._

Starscream leaned down for a kiss._ I don't doubt that. Still, listening to **him** preach control is pretty funny._

"Mnn." Skyfire clutched his seeker._ Can't control... _

_Greedy, cog sucking jet..._

The hard kiss lasted nearly ten minutes. _I need sweet things to eat. Like a tasty seeker!_

Sleek blue hands found sensitive body seams and probed. "I plan to have _cake_ myself." a raspy giggle.

Skyfire closed his optics to slits, wings flexing anxiously. "Yesss..." pale fingers massaged his bondmate.

A soft whine of engines was heard in the faint distance. Starscream angled his head upwards momentarily.

_"Damn._ Always an unwelcome interruption!"

Skyfire groaned beneath him. "Sounds like we have company." he eased to a sitting position.

Starscream molded against his larger bondmate. "Just outside of scanner range. We'll know soon enough who it is."

The couple patiently watched the skies. Two familiar forms were now detected in range. Familiar forms flying even more erratically than Thundercracker and Skywarp had earlier.

"I don't believe it!" Starscream exclaimed.

Skyfire stared, nearly enraptured. "It's Blitzwing and Astrotrain."

The two triple changers put on an aerial dance show complete with flips, slow arcs and wing taps. They moved in flawless synch from eons of intimacy.

"Amazing." Skyfire stared at their movements.

Starscream nodded in agreement, not liking the tone. "Yes, they're very impressive. You seem quite taken with their performance."

Blue optics blazed in the cove gloom. "How long do you suppose they've been together?"

"Far longer than we've been alive, I would venture." Starscream was edgy. "And now that we're all in sensor range I have no doubt part of the show is for _your_ benefit."

It was Skyfire's turn to be annoyed. "Give me a little credit, Starscream. I told you I'm fully aware of their tricks."

"Being aware and resisting are two different things. Aren't you the least bit concerned about the possibilities?"

Skyfire kept staring up. "Somewhat. But they aren't hostile, and I owe them my life."

"But _not_ your spark!" Starscream nearly shouted. "This is ridiculous. If you succumb, it will complicate things and make our relationship difficult."

"No." Skyfire stroked a silver cheek. "Nothing comes before you, Star. You know it's true."

Starscream kissed a white hand. "I don't like the idea of sharing you, no matter how pleasant."

"You worry too much." Skyfire cradled his bondmate. "Aren't they _wonderful?"_ he was staring up again. "Beautiful and timeless..."

Starscream watched his expression in shock. His bondmate was positively star struck.

"They gleam in the moonlight like polished gems." the deep voice was smooth.

Starscream shook him._ "Snap out of it!"_

Blue optics flickered wildly. "Do you feel hungry, Star? Perhaps we should call them down."

The red seeker tried another tack. _Listen to me! This is what I tried to warn you about._

Skyfire glanced at him in distraction._ Warn me?_

_Use that fabulous **brain,** you big oaf! Astrotrain tampered with your spark. I suspect there's an activation that's going on._

"Activation of what?" Skyfire asked dully.

Starscream shook him again. "Call it a love switch, I guess. Once activated, well-"

Blue optics narrowed. "I'm not...in love, Starscream."

"Then stop acting like a hopeless sap!" Starscream turned his head skyward. "I almost _wish _they would come down. I've a few choice words to say-"

Skyfire pointed at a sudden descent. "I think they heard you."

* * *

High above, Astrotrain and Blitzwing were enjoying themselves. Playful dives and spins followed a heavy night of passion.

"I suppose I shouldn't stay angry too long." Blitzwing admitted while doing a crazy whirl. "Skyfire is quite tasty."

Astrotrain likewise did wild loops, nearly standing on his nose in midair. "My _other_ skills didn't sway you, Blitzy?"

A tap from a purple wing. "Well, talent_ is_ important." a snicker. "Making up is most delightful after fighting!"

"Of course." Astrotrain straightened up suddenly. "Blitz...I sense the change in Skyfire! My touch holds."

"Hmm." the shuttle flew alongside his bondmate, also sensing something. "I _do_ believe it's started, Astro!"

Hollow laughter from Astrotrain. "No time like the present."

Blitzwing did a sudden dive. "I just_ love_ fast food!"

* * *

Starscream stood defiantly as the triplechangers descended. "I'll reward their nerve with much pain!"

Skyfire still sat in a relaxed pose nearby. "They aren't enemies, Starscream. Their manipulations annoy me, but there's no reason for hostility."

"Speak for yourself." the red seeker hissed. "People need to learn their place!"

"I consider them friends." Skyfire was stubborn. "As do you. Don't forget, I feel your conflict in our bond!"

Starscream spared him an exasperated look. "Whose side are you on, anyway?!"

Before Skyfire could respond, the triplechangers landed nearby. They transformed and approached.

"A beautiful night, is it not?" Blitzwing smiled secretively.

"Yes." Starscream agreed. "A night for truth!"

"Oh?" Astrotrain edged alongside his bondmate. He glanced at Skyfire. "And what truth would you care to reveal, Starscream?" a sly smile.

"The truth of injury if you don't back off!"

Blitzwing observed him. "Such harsh words, seeker. Hardly necessary, considering our history."

_"What_ history?" Skyfire asked sharply. He looked at his bondmate suspiciously.

"It's nothing, Sky. They're just trying to confuse the issue-"

Blitzwing smiled at the big jet. "He never told you?"

Skyfire stared at his mate, demanding answers. "Starscream? What's he talking about?"

A sigh as Starscream capitulated. The seeker lowered his gaze. "It was so long ago. When I returned to Cybertron after losing you on earth, I was...hurt, lonely. I had nowhere to turn, nowhere to stay. Our world was embroiled in war."

Skyfire stuttered. "Are you telling me-"

Starscream nodded at the triplechangers. "They took me in, helped me get on my feet."

Skyfire stared in amazement and shock. "They..._recruited _you!" the similarites to his own situation slammed home.

"Yes, Sky." Starscream's tone was flat. "I was...adrift, my spark was cold. And I felt anger. Anger at losing you to a primitive planet. Anger at myself for not finding you. And finally anger at what happened on Cybertron. Most of our associates and friends were dead or missing."

"Primus." Skyfire covered his optics. "So then...are you saying they_ saved _you?"

Starscream cleared his vocalizer. "It is difficult for me to admit being so needy...as well you know. I've always been prideful. But Blitzwing and Astrotrain came along at the right time in my life."

Blue optics narrowed. "You didn't tell me-"

"Don't condemn him, Skyfire." Blitzwing said, his voice deep with memory. "Starscream was so young. No direction, no purpose...a recipe for extinction in the midst of war. And his pain attracted us, he was so very lovely."

"We _felt_ for him, Skyfire." Astrotrain supplied.

Skyfire sighed. "I suppose I owe you again, then."

"Don't be angry with me, Sky." Starscream pleaded. "No matter their tricks. I would never...it was so long ago I didn't see where it was relevant now."

Skyfire reached out. "Come here, Star."

The seeker moved to him and took his hand.

Astrotrain smiled at the couple. "They remind me of us at the beginning, Blitz."

Blitzwing grinned. "Yes. So very protective of a bondmate."

"I won't trade for the past." Starscream insisted.

"We aren't asking you to." Blitzwing stunned the seeker by squeezing his other hand. "Our touch is many things."

"I...remember." Starscream faltered.

"There is no need to be defensive, either." Astrotrain soothed, his voice like silk. He glanced up at Skyfire.

"As I told you before, _many pleasures_ are yours for the taking."

"Y...yes." Skyfire felt himself lost in fiery red optics. Like a moth to flame.

Skilled fingers trailed touches of fire along a white arm. "You will come with us now. _Both_ of you."

"I...will...this...is..."

Blitzwing was already embracing an entranced Starscream. "Once touched, always touched. The night is young, beautiful ones."

Skyfire dragged his optics from Astrotrain momentarily. "Starscream..." _what's happening to us? I feel weird._

"It's...alright, Sky." Starscream stumbled, his optics glazed. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"But...something...can't...resist..." Skyfire couldn't form a coherent thought. Astrotrain was staring through his very spark. The big jet was utterly transfixed.

_Come to my touch, come to** me.**_ a timeless voice echoed in his head.

Skyfire shook his head desperately to clear it._ This is...insane...not bonded..._

_There are other ways, young one. _Skyfire found himself being led into the cave. He vaguely remembered seeing his bondmate kissing Blitzwing feverishly nearby.

_You were right, love. I didn't listen!_

_Enjoy this night, Sky. Nothing else matters now!_

Skyfire had no memory of how or why. He only knew seconds later he held an irresistable Astrotrain in his arms.

_The world dissolved into a haze of pleasure and sensation. Bodies blended and merged, only to separate and merge again. Vague impressions of lust/want/love? Protectiveness and need. Lips kissed, hands were everywhere. Scorching touches and ecstatic moans followed by bursting wetness. He was on top, then below. Starscream was pressed into everyone, his body moving in rapid and sinuous motion. Skyfire grabbed his prize as he could. Starscream moaned loudly, clutching everyone with need. The white jet completely lost it when skilled hands brought him to climax several times._

_The sex was delicious, sweetly evil. Unbound and unasked for, yet explicitly wanted. Pleasure so intense it was nearly pain. His mainframe shook and rattled with each thrust, horrible noises erupting from his vocalizer. His beautiful Starscream was likewise consumed. Some small part of Skyfire rebelled before an invisible something would stroke his spark, driving him to insanity once again. Processors cooked, ports boiled and spilled over. The universe was deep and wet, splattered with twisting, lusting, fucking, humping lushness. Blessed overload finally sent everyone over the edge._

Blitzwing and Astrotrain recovered first. They sat against a wall in the cave, embracing. Like protective parents they watched the unconscious bondmates still tangled from passion.

Blitzwing kissed his own bondmate. "So...are you finally satisfied?"

Astrotrain sighed happily, optics nearly closed. "Very much so. Aren't they adorable?"

A nuzzle. "Hmm. I must admit, that was subtle. Working their own bond to our advantage was a masterpiece."

Astrotrain kissed his mate's hand. "Didn't I _tell _you, Blitzy? No one lays a better trap than me. Besides, I thought they would make a nice anniversary present for you."

Red visiors glowed. "You wicked, evil, useless piece of scrap. No wonder I love you!" another kiss.

A snicker. "After all, how could I forget our 598,200th anniversary?"

Blitzwing coughed. "I'll have you know that was _last_ vorn."

"Would you feel better celebrating in earth years?"

The decepticon tank thought that over. "Never mind. I'm sure Breaker would have fun teasing us about _that."_

Astrotrain smiled at the young decepticons. "So when will the sleeping beauties awaken, I wonder?"

Blitzwing glanced out at the cave entrance at still dark skies. "Dawn's about three hours away. We'll have to be back to base by then. They can still rest a little."

Astrotrain followed his optics. "Well, well...maybe we should call this_** lover's cove!"**_

"Indeed." Blitzwing grinned. Through the cave opening they saw the sleek forms of Thundercracker and Skywarp flying west towards open ocean. Their forms outlined against the moon at low horizon.

"They're probably heading back now." Blitzwing observed.

"I believe they've bonded, Blitz. Long overdue if you ask me-" Astrotrain's comment was interrupted by a deafening sonic boom that rapidly faded into distance.

Blitzwing chuckled, leaning back against his bondmate. "That's Thundercracker's signature _I'm freaking happy_ racket."

"Good for them." Astrotrain cuddled. The triplechangers were quiet for a bit, relaxing in afterglow.

A scratchy cough caught their attention. Starscream sat against Skyfire awkwardly, retracting his pleasure unit with care. He was terribly sore and exhausted.

"That...sounded like Thundercracker."

"It was." Blitzwing nodded. "Early morning to you, Starscream."

"I'd tell you what's right and wrong with it." the red seeker held his head. "But right now I'm in no shape to do so."

The tank waved at the cave entrance. "Well as you can see, it isn't even light yet. So relax a bit. We'll be returning to base soon enough."

A raspy rattle. "My chronometer says just under three hours to dawn."

"Starscream." Skyfire finally spoke. A hand covered his optics.

Sleek blue hands touched the prone jet. "Are you alright, love?"

"I've been lying here for some time, trying to get my brains unscrambled." the white jet sat up. Blue optics flared in the cave gloom.

"I was just lying here thinking about _treacherous and funky_ old decepticons!"

"My, haven't _we_ gotten up on the wrong side of the cave?" Astrotrain was nonplussed. "You're beautiful, first thing."

"I don't feel beautiful. _You tricked me!"_

"Tch. What trick? We never lied about wanting you. Besides, you knew about the spark tampering. Are you finished being in stubborn denial?"

"What denial!" Skyfire snapped.

"I _told_ you this would happen!" Starscream screeched.

"We'll talk about this later." Skyfire held his head, wincing. "I think I've burned out something."

Blitzwing stared at him intensely. "No, but I suggest you do a system shutdown for an hour or two. At your earliest convenience, of course."

"No thanks to you!"

"Why are you so angry?" Astrotrain asked. "You seemed to enjoy yourself with great...relish." a snicker.

"I didn't even know what I was _doing!"_ Skyfire attempted to stagger up, his pleasure unit dangling heavily.

Starscream noticed. "Sit down, you'll get them started again!" he hissed, yanking at a white hand.

Blitzwing smacked his lip components. "You might want to do something with that, pretty one."

Astrotrain watched with great interest also. "Or surely _we_ will. Come, a touch will ease your aches and pains."

Skyfire fell to a knee, pointing a shaky finger. "You stay over there. There's been _enough _touching for one night!"

"I sense the lie on your lips, Skyfire." Blitzwing chastised. "Pain sometimes follows pleasure, but the truth always remains."

The white jet shook his head. "Slag it, I'm too...I can't argue about this right now." he fell heavily over Starscream. The seeker braced him.

"Skyfire?" strong blue arms held fast.

"You were right, Star. Now I need to sleep some more." sky bright optics flickered and narrowed.

Blitzwing pointed. "Astrotrain."

Silently, his bondmate nodded and approached the other two. Starscream pointed a null ray in warning. Unfazed, Astrotrain took his hand and stroked it, tickling the palm.

"Bright Star, I mean no harm to either of you."

Starscream gawked. "You haven't called me that in eons."

Astrotrain smiled vaguely. "This is a special occasion." Fingers spaced over crimson optics. Starscream felt his systems realign somewhat to functional order. His headache disappeared.

"And now for your stubborn bondmate." Astrotrain spread his fingers over a pale faceplate.

The bleary Skyfire managed to open his optics a crack. "I can't stand you."

"Of course, darling." another mysterious smile. Skyfire blinked briefly before sitting against Starscream.

"You...I'm not wrecked anymore."

"No. You might want to pull yourself together, though. Megatron might get ideas." crimson optics glanced down with mischief.

Cursing, Skyfire retracted his pleasure unit. The abused body part would need some recovery time.

"Thank you, Astrotrain." Starscream held his bondmate possessively. "Now back off. We've a couple of hours to dawn, and I wish to rest."

* * *

The four flew in relative silence to base. Lightening skies hailed the approach of dawn.

"I'm not a slave." Skyfire felt the need to announce as they went along.

"We don't want a slave." Blitzwing retorted. "Unicron take it, you're stubborn beyond belief!"

"A four way relationship? What do I look like, a_ landing platform?!_ Go get your kicks with each other!"

Astrotrain flew to his side briefly. "Time is endless, Skyfire. You will come to know there are many satisfying combinations to make one happy."

Starscream finally spoke, faint sunlight gleaming on his sleek nose. "That may be so, but he is still _my_ bondmate. You two took advantage of his confusion. As you did mine, long ago."

"Our embraces were always gentle, were they not?" Blitzwing retorted, firing his thrusters. "You waste time being angry, Starscream. There are larger goals ahead for the future. Or have you lost focus of the plan?"

"Never!" Starscream accelerated a bit.

"Then, consider _all_ your options. Both of you."

Skyfire responded to that. "So you offer something more than partnership."

"We offer the _ultimate_ partnership." Astrotrain chimed in. "Despite our reputations, we don't love lightly or for fun. A few playthings are always game. But when it comes to the _spark,_ we are deadly serious."

The valkryie jet rumbled a sigh. "I just want to get back to the lab."

"We've never forced anyone." Blitzwing continued as they blazed through thin clouds.

"No, you just compel them past the point of control!" Starscream said over the whine of engines. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is we _chose_ you. Think on _that_ the next time you decide to be angry."

"I would trust you a lot more if you'd come clean about your motives."

Astrotrain nearly giggled. "Why Starscream...what kind of decepticons would we_ be_ if we did that, hmm?"

"Infernal triplechangers." Skyfire muttered. "Is anything ever what it appears to be?"

"Oh, you love it." Blitzwing spied the base tower a few miles off. "This has been wonderful, but it's back to work now."

"I for one couldn't be happier at the prospect." Starscream groused.

The deep voice rumbled in laughter. "When you need us most, _we will be there!"_ and with a sudden turn Blitzwing banked away, mirrored by Astrotrain.

Skyfire flew to Starscream's side as the triplechangers faded into distance. "I think we made it back in time, Star."

"Yes, everything should be fine."

"I admit I'm out of my depth with those two. And I apologize again for not listening."

The sleek jet began descent to the tower. "Pleasure and power feed the appetites of any decepticon. The conditions were ripe for their influence."

"But is what they've done reversible?"

A pause. "I have no idea. To their credit, they haven't really called on me much the last few centuries."

"But you've tried, right?"

"Every scientific angle turned up empty. And they refuse to withdraw their influence from my spark. Now they've ensnared you also. It's worse now because of our bond."

"Even if they respect our wishes, I don't like this contingency."

"Nor do I, love. But if it doesn't hamper our plans I can live with it. What harm can hot sex do, really?"

Skyfire prepared to land alongside his bondmate. "The control aspect worries me more than the sex."

"They don't want slaves, this much I know. But you're right, I don't like not being in control."

"Maybe through our bond we can neutralize their influence? Instead of going at it separately?"

The red jet hummed. "Or perhaps reverse the situation...yes!"

They transformed to bot mode on the landing platform. Starscream pulled his bondmate down into a kiss.

_You're such a genius. Always thinking!_

Skyfire smiled against the liplock. _I always aim to please you._

* * *

Skyfire headed to the lab for a bath and recharge. Starscream retreated to his own unit before reporting to Megatron. The early morning cycle on base was relatively quiet.

He waved at the combaticons as they moved along. Footsteps echoing loudly, Skyfire entered the dimmed lab and hit the light control. Breaker was nowhere to be seen.

_He must be off visiting or on assignment._

Skyfire started his silicone bath and tested the temperature. He could barely move, despite managing to fly back. _Star's in pretty much the same shape as I am. Hopefully he can get a quick steam, too._

Long legs edged into the tub. Skyfire sighed, sinking into the hot mixture in relief. _Ah, this is good._ Steaming silicone worked into his joints and panels, easing tension, pain and soreness. He reflected on the last few hours.

_This transition in my mind is too confusing. I don't trust my feelings at all. One minute I want to break their heads for what they've done. And the next...all I want is humping and heat. Maybe the change is finally complete, and I'm just as crazy as the rest of them._

A loud plop between his legs splashed silicone everywhere. In surprise his optics snapped open to see a perfectly gleaming, bobbing sphere floating in the tub with him.

"Breaker!"

"Is so. Morning good, friend Sky!" a beep.

Skyfire wearily rubbed his face. "Uhh. I never even heard you come in."

"Not worry. Breaker quiet, know exhausted."

"Um hmm." Skyfire edged up a little. "So, how was _your_ night?"

The happy sphere turned in the silicone. "Visit old friend Octane. Long talk, catch up. _Tickle sticky!"_

Skyfire laughed. "I should have known."

"Big Sky tickle sticky, too. Enjoy self?"

"It's complicated."

"Not complicated. Learn enjoy pleasure. No questions!"

Skyfire absently poked the minicon, turning him about. "Are you advising me to just go with the flow, then?"

"Much easier. Stop analyze. Blitzwing and Astrotrain, like. Soft spot."

"Maybe so, but I'm not a puppet."

"No puppet need. Triplechangers very old, seen much. Appreciate you."

Skyfire felt an odd pang. "Are you saying they really want us?"

"One bang or many, still same. Still want."

"I found out about their history with Starscream the hard way."

"Hard way good, feel _nice."_

"That wasn't what I meant."

The sphere spinned and bobbed again. "Not matter, context still same!"

"Breaker, is it _always_ about sex with you?"

"Breaker not crude. Just horny."

"I disagree. I think you're both."

A quick beep. "Is so. Not deny. Nor will you."

"Really?"

"Sense hardwire nearly clear. Final resistance last night. Not same next time."

A sigh. "I hardly resisted anything. I couldn't stop myself, and neither could Starscream."

"Astrotrain touch powerful. Seen influence many."

Skyfire sat up suddenly in the broth. "Breaker. You would know. Is there a way to break his touch?"

"Why break?"

_"Why?"_ Skyfire couldn't believe his audios. "I don't want to give up control!"

"Control not goal. Want pleasure, partnership. Said this before!"

"I can't trust them not to try for it at some point. Nor can Starscream!"

"Starscream never puppet. Made choice to be together."

"That was a long time ago under different circumstances!"

"And _still _not puppet." Breaker insisted. "Too young, not understand."

"Don't give me that. I want Starscream to myself. Free and clear!"

The sphere spun wildly, beeping. _"Sky like child!_ No decepticon relationship _ever_ over, ever free and clear. Will learn over time!"

The big jet stammered. "What...are you saying, that everybody has been with _everyone?"_

"When live long enough, make rounds. Much happens over eons. Relationships change, shift. Starscream first great love, only one know."

"Yes." Skyfire was frowning, his processors catching up.

"Bonds evolve, flow. Cluster fucks everywhere. May be affectionate mind links. Or several bonds in lock."

"That's _crazy!"_

"Not crazy, decepticon way. You young yet, not experienced enough. More than one bond possible. Often harmony if right."

"How can it be possible, Breaker? If there's that special harmony-"

"Can have more than one. You only with Starscream, not know difference yet. But will in time."

"Does my bondmate know this?"

"He know. Panic when touch threatens feelings. Will always love Thundercracker, despite bond. Always is the way."

"I suspected as much. I don't condemn him for that."

"One day, you face same dilemma. Will have love threat."

Skyfire was clearly worried. "Breaker, I have to know. Is Astrotrain that threat?"

The sphere stopped bobbing. "Not yet. Potential there."

"I don't know what to do."

"Nothing do. Just enjoy."

"Starscream would hate me-"

"No. Decepticons love once, love forever. Never change. Can lie or fight. Still love."

Skyfire cradled his friend in both hands. "Remind me to never underestimate you, Breaker."

The sphere beeped, vibrating. "Can have one great love, but always more to get. Not forget."

"I won't. You're speaking from experience, I take it."

"Breaker know much love across eons. _Good stuff!_ Many bonds."

Skyfire smiled a little. "Any of them special?"

"Twelve."

"Anyone I know?"

The sphere rocked in his hands. "Think not. Long before born!"

"No one more recent, then."

"Is four. Three known endless time, one not. Still special, want."

Skyfire cocked his head to the side. "I can guess the three. Who's number four?"

Breaker vibrated, heating white hands. "Silly Sky. _Not know yet?"_

_"Me?"_ Skyfire stammered. "You're serious, aren't you?!"

"Is so. Said before. Know feelings strong. Not love yet, Breaker patient."

Skyfire struggled for words. "You sound like Astrotrain and Blitzwing-"

"Know complexity. Experienced."

Skyfire held his head. "I can imagine. You've probably had more experience than transformers twice your age."

Breaker buzzed. "Nearly none exist. Breaker older than Sky know."

"I...see."

"When say love big Sky, not expression. Breaker _serious."_

Skyfire impulsively kissed the sphere. "Breaker, I can't promise the future. But I'll tell you I consider you a great friend. The more about you I know, the more amazed I am."

Breaker rocked again, beeping. _"Much glad!_ Not worry, Sky. Patience with age. Breaker both."

Skyfire leaned back into the tub, looking over his friend. "Just how old _are_ you, anyway?"

The sphere was silent a moment. "Know time before first war."

"You mean the golden age of Cybertron?"

"Golden age much later. Ancient time with Quintessons, even before guardians like Omega Supreme."

_"Incredible._ I've never met anyone who knew of that history in person."

Breaker beeped. "Breaker old, others older still. Not many alive. Time wipe out weak and stupid. Or unlucky."

Blue optics flared in curiosity. "I've learned so much hearing this. My own life experience was stunted by the accident on earth."

"Barely grown when left Cybertron with Starscream."

"Yes, only a century from the Tolstad academy."

"Both very young."

"I had some small experience in exploring, cataloging nearby star systems to Cybertron. I know the legends of the original transformers. Do any of them still exist?"

"Only The Fallen from first twelve. Primus reject, strike down. Fallen killed other eleven. Fled, hides in dimension."

"It would be _awesome_ to meet someone like that. Think of the knowledge and experience they would have!" blue optics blazed wildly in excitement. "A scientific miracle."

"Very close, nearby." Breaker beeped. "Not look far!"

"I don't follow you."

"Said others old too. Even more! Sky still silly, not see obvious."

The big jet was annoyed. "Maybe that's why I don't see it. Who are these ancient transformers?"

Breaker beeped rapidly. "Same ones want. Triplechangers."

"Wait, I know they're old, but-"

"Older than Breaker. Even older than _Soundwave and Constructicons."_

A deep sigh. Skyfire sank into the hot silicone. "They told me on Bardocki 5, but I only halfway listened."

"Triplechangers perfect allies, lovers. Loyal and treacherous, same time."

Skyfire sounded far away. "It seems as if I've underestimated too many around here."

"Youth mistake." Breaker plopped into the silicone again, bobbing. "Triplechangers see most Cyberton history. They_ third_ generation! Know Alpha Trion as sparkling."

Skyfire gawked. "Optimus told me Alpha Trion was a second generation transformer!"

"Not true. Many old ones mysterious. Lied about birth time for status. Alpha Trion fourth generation."

"But why would Optimus lie?"

"Optimus only know what told. Eighth generation, was Orion Pacs."

Skyfire shook his head. "Is there anything you _don't_ know, Breaker?"

"Database rival autobots Rewind and gestalt Computron. Life experience incalculable."

Skyfire twirled a finger over the bobbing sphere, pushing it down momentarily. "Breaker, my scientific curiosity is killing me here. How the hell are you floating? Even in silicone your density is far too great for that."

A quick spin by the sphere. "Easy to talk, float. If sink not talk."

"Yes, but explain why."

"Can alter density."

"What about mass?"

"Not mass. Increase density, factor 10."

Skyfire had to smile. "Can you give me a demonstration?"

"Is easy." Breaker immediately sank like a stone. He bobbed up seconds later.

"That was normal density, I take it."

"Is so. Full density, crash through everything."

Skyfire laughed in delight. He spun his friend in the silicone. "Without a doubt the most _badass_ minicon in all the universe!"

Breaker transformed to bot mode and climbed up his friend. Small lips kissed larger ones.

"Sky _perfect_ for Breaker. Big, still perfect."

Skyfire winked at his special buddy. "Well you _did_ say you're big where it counts."

The minicon grinned, scrabbling up broad shoulders. He pointed at the ceiling and struck his classic pose.

"Decepticons rule, baby. _Tear the roof off the sucker!!"_

to be continued


	21. Faces of the Same Coin

submission dated 5-26-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Faces of the same Coin

Skyfire welcomed the routine of research after the wild night at the cove. Breaker said little more about it. When it came to work the minicon was all buisness.

Their pile of discs and datapads were in the usual disarray everywhere. Breaker was arranging a molecular model showing a 3D representation of isotopes.

Skyfire watched closely, sketching more information. "That looks good, Breaker. Sample 3 seems to have a fairly regular matrix pattern."

Small but skilled hands pointed at various spots. "Is so. May need mixture Obydum and Nubunium. Make alloy, best combination. Strong molecules, very close."

"Now for the thermal issue. Will an alloy reduce energy transmission versus the pure elements?"

Breaker shifted to sphere mode and hummed. "Calculate. Gerbodym more malleable, less versatile. Nubunium highest transmission rate. Slightly unstable when cooling."

Skyfire tapped a stylus on his lip. "Hmm. It's always something, then. The mixtures we use could get tricky."

"Suggest sample 7 test along with 3."

"Comparative energy transmission rates of the two."

The sphere buzzed again. "Sample 3, 5000 btu per astrosecond. Sample 7, 8000 btu per astrosecond."

"And now for the stability factors to contain."

"Sample 3, stable matrix to 17,000 degrees Celsius. Sample 7, 11,000 Celsius."

Skyfire was silent a moment, allowing his processors to absorb the information. "Clearly then, we-"

A whoosh of doors interrupted his thoughts. Starscream entered the lab briskly. Skyfire could tell by his body language it wasn't a personal visit.

"Good morning, Sky. Megatron wants a report on your progress."

The valkryie jet curved a smile. "All things considered, I think we're progressing nicely. Breaker and I are deciding on two test samples with the most potential."

"Will you be needing any special alloys?"

"We're rounding on that now." Skyfire paused as Breaker shifted back to bot mode.

Starscream nodded at the minicon. "I must thank you for all your assistance, Breaker. You've been a valuable asset."

The minicon beeped. "Much thanks. Breaker multitask."

"If there's a list of components you need, just let me know-"

They all turned at at the sound of footsteps by the door. Octane strutted in, smiling.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you guys, but Megatron sent me here."

Starscream stared. "Oh? An assignment related to the research?"

A nod. "Yeah, he wants me to transport whatever supplies Skyfire needs for the disks."

Skyfire saw the brief look of rage on his bondmate. "Once _again_ he supercedes me!" the seeker screeched.

Skyfire sent a soothing thought his way._ Our time will come, Starscream. This isn't even a setback._

The seeker visibly calmed. "No." he glanced up at Octane again. "Provide them with whatever is needed. I'll be on the observation deck." with a quick nod at his bondmate, the seeker made a quick exit.

Octane watched him go. "You've gotta love his moods."

"He has many." Skyfire waved at the table. "Make yourself comfortable, Octane. We need to make a list of supplies."

"Can do." the triplechanger sat, exchanging a glance with Breaker. "So how's life treating you, Skyfire? You all settled in now?"

The big jet looked over several disks in a pile. "It's been an interesting experience. Everything is completely different from what I knew."

Octane poked at some disks. "You mean the autobots, hmm?"

"Of course."

"I've heard a lot about you. You seem to be quite popular among the masses. The Omega Supreme assignment sounded quite impressive."

Skyfire paused, setting down a disk. "I had reservations about that at the time. There were...medical issues involved."

Octane shrugged. "No secrets around here, big guy. I'm aware of your hardwire situation."

Blue optics narrowed. "And how do you know?"

"I just _know,_ let's leave it at that. Besides, I knew a lot of transformers with the same problem."

Breaker sat near the pile of disks. "Hardwire much clean." a beep.

Octane nodded. "Yeah, it's inevitable."

Skyfire frowned. "Explain. What's inevitable?"

The triplechanger tapped his head, smiling. "Eventually your hardwire will purge itself of bad or conflicting data, even without outside influence."

"I wasn't led to believe that." Skyfire was suspicious.

"Don't get me wrong, it will take longer that way. I take it you went through a lot of internal conflict in the meantime?"

Skyfire resumed his study of the disks. "Some. It seems to be resolving itself now."

"That's good, then."

There was silence for a few moments. Breaker beeped. "Questions still." he glanced at Skyfire.

"Breaker, if you don't _mind-"_

"Mind. Ask Octane, he tell!"

Skyfire drummed his fingers on the table. "All right! There's some things I need to know."

"Like what?" Octane was curious.

"This is awkward." Skyfire admitted. "I wanted to keep this on a buisness take, but-"

Crimson optics flared. "Ah, it's a personal matter. Don't worry, Skyfire. I'm extremely good at keeping secrets."

"Yes." the valkyrie jet was thinking. "There's a very personal matter I need to understand better. You seem to be the right decepticon to ask."

"I'll help if I can."

"It involves...Astrotrain and Blitzwing."

"Go on."

Skyfire rubbed an audio. "They confuse me. I never know if or when they're telling the complete truth."

"You'll have to be more specific, Skyfire. Does this have something to do with your spark?"

Blue optics flared brightly. "They told you about that?"

"When I came back to base, we were catching up. They briefed me on their interest in you. So what's the problem?"

"That's the problem. I can't trust them! First they save my life, and now they want a relationship as payment."

The deep baritone voice rumbled in amusement. "They do what they want, as they will. There's no repayment involved. You have a funny way of looking at things, Skyfire."

"No I don't. To make matters worse I find they have a history with Starscream." he caught himself. "And for that matter, so do _you."_ nearly indigo optics narrowed to lines.

Another casual shrug. "I've been around too long to make such distinctions. Life doesn't stop, you know. Eventually everyone has some involvement."

Breaker nodded, pointing at Skyfire. _"Told_ so. You listen!"

"I swear, you're _all the same!"_ Skyfire exploded. "Nobody around here seems to get it. Starscream is my bondmate. We want each other, not a cast of thousands!."

Octane glanced at Breaker in surprise. "He _is_ young."

"I'm no sparkling." Skyfire retorted. "And I should've known better than to ask another triplechanger!"

_"Emotions_ are a powerful thing, Skyfire." Octane said, his optics glittering strangely. "That's the thing...they often reveal what words and gestures hide."

The strangeness of his tone halted the big jet temporarily. "I think we'd better get to the list of ores needed."

Octane quirked a smile. "Changing the subject? You're very clever."

"Clever and cautious. Let's just say my experience with triplechangers has taught me a few things."

The decepticon transport grinned widely now. "Unicron take it, I _see _why they like you! You're stubborn and attractive, all at the same time."

Breaker snickered. "Like said, many plan sandwich."

Octane waved it off. "Relax, Skyfire. I won't jump you or anything."

"That's good to know. I punch back." the valkyrie jet snapped.

Octane laughed out loud. _"Delightful!_ I see you enjoy your newfound freedom."

"What?" blue optics blank.

"No restraints in your hardwire anymore. Whatever you want, take it. And if it feels good, _do it."_

"What in Cybertron are you babbling about?"

"I sense your intelligence, Skyfire. So don't overplay the righteous routine. In the end, all that matters is what makes you feel good."

"I never said I was righteous or anything like that."

"Follow my advice or stay confused. Those years under ice held you in stasis"

"I'm fully functional and_ not_ damaged, Octane." Skyfire was indignant.

Those optics sparkled weirdly again, a field effect. "Of course not. But all your intelligence can't make up for life experience. If you'd lived those nine million years inbetween we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Who's to say? That doesn't tell me anything."

Another odd smile. "Let's just say you'd have a different perspective."

"Starscream lived a portion of those years alone, before arriving on earth. I see no difference!"

Octane was smug. "The_ difference_ drove you to the autobots when you were revived. And didn't Starscream consider you a traitor and enemy?"

Breaker nodded. "Point."

"He endured much while you were unaware, Skyfire. You might be surprised to find Starscream is more agreeable to...other options than you think."

Skyfire was silent, thinking of a strange interlude in the cove when his bondmate reassured him. _It will be alright..._

He looked up from his thoughts. "I don't like how you know so much about me, Octane. I asked before and you wouldn't say."

"How I know isn't important. But as I said, I can keep secrets. I've kept many, so one more isn't a big deal."

"I'll accept that...for now. But knowing how triplechangers operate, I still haven't decided to completely trust you."

Octane grinned. "Don't hold that against me. I'm a real sweetheart!"

Skyfire couldn't help but grin himself. "That's what they all say."

Octane picked up a disk. "I'm good with geology and metallurgy. So if you need any formula ideas feel free to consult."

"I had no idea."

Breaker piped up. "Have degrees. Octane help!"

"I'll keep it in mind." Skyfire arranged his notes. "Now let's hit that list..."

* * *

Blitzwing, Dirge and Astrotrain were playing a game of galaxy in Dirge's private quarters.

"Still trying to _cheat,_ Dirge?" Astrotrain held up his cards. "I'll raise you a binary star system."

"Supernova." Biltzwing put a card on the table.

"Eh, another one." Dirge complained, forking over a marked card from his hand. "So. I understand the labwork continues as scheduled, hmm?"

"Don't be nosy." Astrotrain groused. "We know you're sniffing around Skyfire!"

"Fah. You triplechangers are so crude. How you managed to snare someone with obvous upscale tastes is beyond me."

Blitzwing rearranged his cards. "Don't be a snob, Dirge. Take your loss in good spirit!"

"I think not. Skyfire will tire of your manipulations soon enough. The door will be open, then."

"We'll see about that. There's a final hand to play in all this."

Astrotrain chuckled. "Besides, you can always play with your battlechargers on a cold night."

Dirge sighed. "Honestly, I almost wish I'd never bothered with those two. They're good in bed, but incredibly stupid."

Blitzwing shuffled the deck. "I thought you and Kickback were talking?"

"He's a little too airheaded to suit me. That was just a flirtation thing, anyway."

"Pulsar takes Solar system." Astrotrain placed a card face up on the table. "Anyone else lined up, Dirge? I hear Bonecrusher's free right now."

"A good possibility. It's hard to keep up with his schedule though. And don't think you're diverting me from Skyfire, either!"

_"Perish_ the thought!"

"By the way, who is this 'final hand' you spoke of?" Dirge wanted to know.

Astrotrain eyed his cards. "We didn't say who-"

"Go trick a sparkling, Astrotrain. Is Octane mixed up in this?"

"Let's just say he has a partnership investment."

"I should have known." Dirge griped. "Now is he working with Skyfire?"

"Not exactly." Blitzwing stacked his hand. "However, it's possible that his new assignment involves lab work."

"An _amazing_ _coincidence."_ Dirge was annoyed.

"We think so." Astrotrain appeared innocent. "After all, Octane himself made the suggestion to Megatron. Apparently both were in total agreement."

"Is Shrapnel in agreement? You know how ridiculous insecticons get when they're angry."

"Shrapnel is Octane's problem. Besides, all's fair in love and conquest."

_"Triple faced fools!_ Starscream won't sit back and allow that."

"Why Dirge...if you can't beat them, join them." Astrotrain was smug.

"What are you saying?"

Blitzwing grinned crazily. "Fighting and strife doesn't win the prize. We go the path of least resistance. Pleasure and delight!"

"Decadent old dustbuckets." A pissed Dirge stared at his cards again.

* * *

Octane left the lab a short while later. Skyfire sipped an energon snack cube and put his feet up on the desk.

"I think we made good progress today, Breaker."

The minicon sat nearby sipping his own cube. "Think so. Can collect ores, start mixing."

"I plan to use some of those old mold shells in the back. They're oddly shaped, but a good starting point."

"Is good." Breaker sipped his cube again. Skyfire watched him.

"Breaker...what you said before makes me think about a lot of things."

"Said much."

"I mean about...loving me. I couldn't have imagined anything more shocking."

The minicon beeped, his visiors bright. "Why shock? No secret. "

"I guess I wasn't expecting it. Since I left the autobots, everything seems to be happening so quickly."

"Seems so. Sky change inside. Not go back. Take time, adjust."

"Sometimes it seems like I was living someone else's life, you know?"

"Ice affect. Long time sleep!"

"Everything seems so weird, even now. And all this attention is just...I'm not used to it."

The minicon cocked his head. "Especially Breaker. Size thing bother?"

"I'm...I know it doesn't matter, but-"

"Is okay. All Breaker bondmates bigger. Not care after time."

"They had reservations too?"

"Only when want to hold something _big_ in arms."

"So what happened?"

The minicon was smug. "Got over it."

Skyfire grinned slowly. "Made up for it, huh?"

"Many ways." a quick beep. "As said, not worry. Know Sky not in love. Not matter, can convince."

"It's funny that everyone keeps calling _me_ stubborn."

A tiny chuckle. _"Seems so!_ Makes better match."

Their conversation was interrupted when Starscream reappeared. He glanced about.

"I see Octane's gone. Good."

"Something up?" Skyfire wondered.

The red seeker approached, arms folded. "I'm not sure. Everything seems routine. But..."

"But?" Skyfire lifted a brow ridge.

Starscream smiled slyly. "First, a kiss." he slipped into Skyfire's lap. Blue arms wrapped white shoulders.

Breaker watched them in silence.

The fliers kissed feverishly, wings quivering. Nearly an hour later they were still going at it, hands groping everywhere. Breaker tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

The clang of grinding spark chambers was heard. Breaker barely avoided a long white arm as it sweeped the table clear of disks and tablets. He dove to the floor as the two jets crashed over the table, still locked in passion.

The annoyed minicon pointed from the floor. "Breaker know truth! Warned before, not _again."_

Two pair of optics glanced his way in a haze of heat.

Breaker shouted again. _"Already started._ Too much sparking, all time! Find out."

Starscream turned into another hot kiss._ What's he going on about?_

_Who cares?_ white arms crushed the seeker close. They rolled over in a tangle of limbs.

"Floor show. _Not interested."_ Breaker transformed to sphere mode and plopped down an air vent.

* * *

The card game with Dirge nearly came to blows before an unusual interruption hit them...literally. A sizeable sphere dropped from the ceiling between the potential combatants, careening onto the card table.

"The hell?!" Astrotrain stumbled back, releasing Dirge. The searcher pushed himself away.

Blitzwing likewise dove to the side. "Breaker, are you _crazy?!"_

"Not crazy. Pissed." the sphere sat in a pile of cards on the table. "Why fight?"

Astrotrain jerked a thumb at Dirge. "Let's just say we're at cross purposes."

"There is no competition, as far as_ I'm_ concerned." Dirge put his nose up.

"Dirge stuck up. What want?"

"What _he_ wants is someone _we_ want!" Blitzwing snorted.

"All fight for Skyfire. Breaker pissed anyway, no difference."

"What are you talking about?" Dirge wanted to know. "No one invited you here anyway."

"Need talk. Silly Sky, Star hopeless."

Interested glances all around. _"Oh?"_ Astrotrain wondered. "They had their first fight?"

The sphere vibrated. "Almost wish. Not listen to Breaker several times."

Blitzwing chuckled, placing hands on hip components. "This is about the _sparking,_ hm?"

"You know. Already seen!"

"It wasn't my place to say. They'll find out soon enough."

"Well _this_ certainly complicates matters." Dirge huffed. "I'm flexible, but-"

"You're out of the picture as far as I'm concerned." Astrotrain cut him off. A shove sent the plane into a wall. Dirge lunged and shoved back. Blitzwing cornered the searcher from his backside.

Still on the table, Breaker beeped. "Sparking everywhere, Breaker see. _Megatron crack up,_ find out."

Fists banged against the front door, making everyone pause. Thrust and Ramjet burst in suddenly.

"We heard all the noise, Dirge. You need backup?"

Dirge pointed at the triplechangers. "These _ancient freaks_ are after Skyfire and Starscream!"

_"Both_ of them?!" Thrust was angry. He pointed at Blitzwing. "I've got plans for Starscream myself, weirdos. And your old afts should be sparking in a rocking chair somewhere."

"Maybe Unicron is looking for a date." Ramjet was snide. "I hear he's been out of action for _50 million years!"_

"Too young." Dirge taunted. "It might violate Cybertronian law!"

Astrotrain cracked his knuckles and glanced at his bondmate. "I'm gonna love introducing these clowns to _real _pain."

Blitzwing likewise flexed his fists. "Breaking skullboxes. _Sweet music!"_

"You'd better get some help, gramps. We'd hate to have your joints give out during the fight." Ramjet challenged. "Besides, I have interest in Skyfire myself!"

Breaker crackled with energy, illuminating the room. "Breaker in bad mood anyway._ Gonna turn this sucker out!!"_

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp cuddled, sharing slow kisses. They stretched on a soft therma blanket in the bedroom of Thundercracker's quarters.

"Just stay still, 'Warp. This blanket will keep your core temperature even."

The purple seeker leaned into his bondmate. "It's strange, I have no idea why it fluctuated so much today. I spent entirely too much time in your recharge chamber."

A shrug of blue shoulders. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Everyone has glitches in their metabolism sometimes. Just relax and watch some more movies."

Skywarp grinned and looked over the disks. "More action and adventure?"

"You know it. I'm partial to shoot 'em ups."

"Next time get me some westerns. And don't forget the Terminator series!"

"I'll download a whole library for you. And I've got more treats!" he pulled out a mesh bag.

"Mmm!" Skywarp's optics lit up. He reached in and gobbled the candy.

Thundercracker watched him with surprise and concern. "Hey, _easy!_ Those are rich. You might get surges."

Skywarp crunched hungrily. "I just love surges. Especially around you."

"Silly." Thundercracker wrapped the blanket around them both, making a cocoon.

Skywarp snuggled, his optics closing. "Nice."

"I'll start the movie, love." a click of the remote. Thundercracker noted his bondmate was falling asleep already.

"Skywarp?"

"Mmhnn. Still awake. I think. Tired."

"You look out of it."

"I'll be fine. You feel good, by the way."

The blue seeker smiled gently. "Don't go to sleep on me now-"

A loud thud and crash interrupted their conversation. Rolling vibrations carried through the walls and hallways outside. Thumps and collisions rattled the ceilings.

Skywarp peered over the blanket. "What in Cybertron is going _on_ out there?"

Thundercracker squinted his optics. "Sounds like it's coming from someone's unit."

Skywarp tucked his head down again. "Probably a fight. Wonder what it's about?"

Thundercracker likewise seemed unconcerned. "Around here? Who the frag knows."

Skywarp shrugged, turning into the side of his warm bondmate. "Probably someone caught cheating."

Thundercracker was annoyed. "Why can't they fight down in the engine room? I can't hear myself think with all this fragging racket."

Skywarp agreed, still snuggling low. "Yeah. Besides, they keep making the flatscreen shake."

* * *

Rumble raced into the control tower. Megatron was watching several viewscreens from the central dias.

_"Hey boss!_ There's a brawl going on at Dirge's place."

Megatron turned. _"What?_ After I expressly forbade such behavior?!"

The cassette fidgeted. "Yeah, well...they're fighting and tearing stuff up."

"Who is involved?"

"The triplechangers, searchers and Breaker."

Crimson optics narrowed in anger. "Very well. They want to play? _I'll send them to the pen!"_ he turned to the communications console.

"Soundwave. See to it that all brawlers are put into stasis lock for one solar day. Take the combaticons with you and immobilize them!"

Soundwave stood. "As you command, Megatron." he exited quickly, followed by Rumble.

Megatron glared at the screens. "No one defies my command and functions."

* * *

Skyfire and Starscream had taken their antics to the bedroom after demolishing the lab. Drowsy and sated, the two bondmates lay in a satisfied heap under tangled blankets.

"Mmm...better and better." Starscream teased the edge of Skyfire's spark chamber with a finger. The big jet shuddered in pleasure.

"Star...life is _fabulous."_

Starscream sighed in bliss, stroking planes of white. "I feel so _warm,_ Sky. Like the sun."

"And I feel free. Liberated in my mind, you know?"

"True to yourself, love. And I couldn't be more pleased."

"Hmm." more wet kisses. Eventually they pulled up.

Blue optics blazed brightly. "You seem different, Star. You_ feel_ different."

Starscream cocked his head mischeviously. "In what way?"

"I have no idea. It's like you're_...more._ Just a feeling." he pulled his bondmate close. "Why didn't you tell me about Blitzwing and Astrotrain before?"

"Why was it important? So much time had passed. Besides, do you really want a list of lovers? I don't see what could come out of that."

Skyfire thought it over. "No, you're right. I could hardly expect you to be celibate for millions of years."

Ruby optics glowed in regret. "I thought I'd lost you. I had no choice but to move on."

A gentle white hand stroked Starscream on the cheek. "I know. For some crazy reason I felt jealous. Makes no sense, I realize that."

Silvery lips pecked between sky perfect optics. "I'd ask for your lover list, except that I know you were in ice."

"Well, you never know. I might have hit on Optimus Prime at the Ark."

Starscream snickered. "Somehow I can't picture that. Now I could see _Prowl_ hitting on you-"

"He did mention liking my optics a few times."

Red wings twitched. "Oh he's so _boring and straightlaced,_ even for an autobot. Now Mirage on the other hand is fascinating. I often thought he'd make a good decepticon."

"He would." Skyfire agreed. "We had several talks on the subject."

"Not out in the open I would imagine."

"No, of course not." a quiet beeping stopped their discussion as a desktop panel lit.

"Interesting. It seems as though we have company. The lab doors have been breached."

Starscream rolled off his bondmate. _"Bother._ I was hoping to spend the rest of this cycle being warm. And some fool has to come and screw it up!"

* * *

Runabout and Runamuck stared in awe at the wrecked lab. One of the large tables was completely turned over. Data disks and writing pads scattered everywhere in a mess. Even a projection screen was tilted. Knocked over chairs were randomly spaced, adding to the disorder.

And areas of the floor were sticky, very sticky.

Runabout lifted his feet carefully, grinning. "Hey, ya thinking what I'm thinking, bro?"

A snicker. "Yeah, someone had some _serious_ party in here. Gonna need a cleaning crew and a vaccum hose to get all this up-"

"Everyone's a critic these days." Starscream stood in the entrance by the bedroom, arms folded. His wings were in a relaxed state.

Runabout elbowed his brother. "Hey, yeah, Starscream. Nothin' like a litttle fun after a hard cycle's work, huh?"

"What would _you_ know about hard work?" the seeker approached them. "Now what is it?"

"We had a message for you and Skyfire from Megatron."

_"Oh?"_ A deep voice sounded nearby. Skyfire stepped out from the bedroom hallway.

Runamuck shrugged. "Yeah, well, you might be havin' a setback in your research department."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you _heard?_ There was a big fight over at Dirge's place tonight. A card game got out of hand."

"What does _any_ of that have to do with Skyfire or his work?" Starscream demanded.

"We were getting to that!" Runabout shouted. "Megatron was pissed and had everyone put in stasis lock for a day."

Starscream and Skyfire looked at each other. "Wait a minute." Starscream interrupted. "Who was fighting?"

"Astrotrain and Blitzwing were fighting with Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust. Breaker got involved later."

"I don't get it." was all Skyfire could say. Starscream shook his head.

The brothers giggled. "Yeah, well...we heard the_ real_ reason they was fighting." Runamuck continued.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Skyfire replied.

"Heh, they were fighting over you two-"

"That's _stupid!"_ Starscream screeched. "It makes_ no_ sense whatsoever."

Runabout shrugged. "Yeah, well, bottom line is they got Breaker, too. So he can't help you until day after tomorrow."

Skyfire looked to his bondmate. "Does the nonsense _ever_ end around here?"

Starscream huffed at the battlechargers. "As long as you're standing there, make yourselves useful. We need help cleaning up this mess."

Runamuck sniggered. "Yeah, sure. Combat pay, huh?"

"Stop running your mouths and get busy."

_"Alright!_" the battlechargers started picking up.

* * *

Despite their annoying personalities the battlechargers were remarkably efficient. The lab was pristine an hour later.

"An excellent job, I must say." Skyfire put the vaccum mops away.

"Yeah, sure." Runabout grinned. He started posing. "As long as we're here..."

Skyfire glared at them. _"Now_ what are you doing?"

The brothers preened and posed some more. "Tryin' to convince you." Runamuck admired his reflection in a panel mirror. Runabout fell to a knee and flexed.

Starscream tapped his foot impatiently, arms folded.

"Heh, heh, they're speechless again." Runabout extended his arms in another pose. "Does the trick every time!"

"Who cares if those other losers fight?" Runamuck did his best hulk routine, bending both arms. "Two of 'em are too damn old, one's a snob and the others are simpletons."

"It seems to be an epidemic around here." Skyfire cracked, not amused.

As usual, the battlechargers misunderstood. They continued their nonsensical display. "You got that right, dude." Runamuck flexed into the thinker pose. "So dump Starscream and come to some _real _satisfaction!"

Starscream walked in front of the twins, optics flaring nova red. "You _morons_ have _three astroseconds_ to get your carcasses out of here!"

The battlechargers finally stopped posing. "Uh, what are you trying to say?" Runamuck stared.

"Here's a hint." Starscream fired a beam at their heads, making both battlechargers dive for the floor.

"Now _get out."_

"Sheesh. Can't even make a move around this joint." the brothers scrabbled to their feet and tumbled into the hallway. Heavy door panels slammed shut behind them.

Skyfire chuckled and embraced his seeker. "They should do comedy shows."

Starscream glanced up, grinning. "Can anyone be more ridiculous than those two? Honestly."

Kiss. "Isn't the curfew about to start?"

A snicker. "Well, we have two options. I can stay here until I have to, or you can follow me and wander around."

Skyfire nuzzled. "Well, you're bed's a little small."

"Not it's not. You're too fragging big."

Another kiss. "I want to keep my hands on you. So let's go in the back."

"Sounds like a plan."

"mm." Skyfire swept his seeker up. The delighted Starscream shrieked as he was carried to bed.

* * *

Octane finished unloading the ore supplies on the landing docks. He didn't have much help since it was late in the cycle. A brief report was filed before he returned to quarters. Shrapnel waited up for him.

He tickled the long antennae. "Hey, _sweetbot._ Is that special recipe still tucked away?"

The happy insecticon vibrated, hugging. "Eeerrr, everrrything is in place, place. Weee can cook it up overr the next few dayss. Kickback will help, help."

Octane smirked. "I think this will coordinate well with the plan." he clasped hands with his bondmate. "Now come on, I need a little loving right now." he tugged Shrapnel to the back.

"Muuch to tell you, you. Crrazy gossip, gossip."

"It can wait!" Octane was impatient. He picked up his bondmate. "You been eating a lot again?"

_"Verrry_ funny, funny." Shrapnel squealed.

"Huh. I always did like a little metal on the mainframe, myself."

* * *

"Do you have any more of those snacks, Sky?"

"Right here." Skyfire embraced his seeker with one arm while holding the tray. They nibbled in bed.

"These are..._really _good!" Starscream crunched his treats hungrily.

"Not so fast, love. Or you'll get crumbs in the bedsheets. We'll be scratching."

"I'm not that messy." Starscream kept gobbling.

Skyfire watched him eat. "Did you recharge today?"

"What? Yes, early in the cycle. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. The way you're eating..."

Starscream paused. "I know that look. Now what is it?"

His bondmate stared a few moments. "I still can't explain it. _Something _about you has changed."

"What, am I growing another head?"

Intense blue optics gleamed. "You have...I feel an extra energy about you, I think."

"You think?" Starscream put the candy down. "I'm perfectly healthy, Sky."

"That's my point. You're almost _extra_ healthy."

"Do you realize how peculiar that sounds?"

The big jet sighed, rubbing an audio. "Maybe my hardwire is glitching again."

"Come here." Starscream edged up in bed. Skyfire slid down and rested against his seeker. A blue arm cradled his head and shoulder.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't overreact?" Starscream asked.

Blue optics narrowed, looking up. "Am I right?"

A shrug. "Yes and no. Over the last few days I've had minor power surges. Sometimes my core temperature would rise and fall a few degrees during a solar day."

"You didn't tell me about this?!"

Sleek fingers stroked soothingly. "You_ said_ you wouldn't overreact, Sky. Besides, it's not unusual to have this occur. Several factors can cause it such as lack of nutrition or stress."

"And?" Skyfire insisted.

"The surges were so slight they were barely noticeable. And I was perfectly fine so there was no need to do anything."

"Is there anything else?"

"Just some increase in my appetite, but that's to be expected. It's been a hectic week."

Skyfire kept staring. "I want you to get checked out."

A sigh. "I knew you'd overreact. There's nothing to check, Skyfire. If I went to see Hook right now, he'd laugh in my face."

Blue optics narrowed to lines. "All right. But if this worsens..."

"You'll be the first to know." Starscream chuckled. "I was just thinking."

Skyfire settled against him again. "Hmm?"

"The fight those dimwits mentioned. What do you suppose got that started?"

"Star, at this point I wouldn't even guess. This entire base is _headcase city,_ if you ask me."

Starscream grinned, squeezing his bondmate. "Maybe we should have a _Skyfire sweepstakes."_

The big jet groaned.

"It would solve a lot of problems. What about an auction? We could stand you on a platform and have open bids!" Starscream was giggling now.

"With my luck the battlechargers would probably win."

A roll of optics. "I wouldn't wish _that_ fate on anyone." the bondmates settled into moments of quiet. Skyfire eventually resumed the conversation. "It's going to be strange not having Breaker around. How he got involved in that mess is beyond me."

"In the morning I'll see what details I can find out."

"Sounds good." a sleepy kiss before dimming the lights.

to be continued


	22. Shades of Gray

submission dated 5-28-08 .6-8 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

Shades of Gray

In all the eons of his existence, Blitzwing considered stasis to be the worst form of torture. To be cut off from one's senses and body was an isolation no sane being would wish for. He likened it to being a disembodied spirit wandering the cold pathways of the universe.

Having awareness made the sensory deprivation worse. He knew many transformers who went insane over time, often criminals contained for extended periods. The dark was cold, clammy and deep. A heavy blanket of nothingness that gave no room for escape. Except in the mind. He reached out to his bondmate.

_/Astrotrain?/_

A warmth, sparking to the core of his being._ /Blitzwing./_

_/I was worried. You were too silent./_

_/There is pain...in my mainframe and optics./_

_/Astro! Are you tortured?/_

/_I think it's a side effect of the stasis. I'll get through it. How about you?/_

_/I want to vomit. My brain aches and throbs./_

_/Megatron will pay for this humiliation, Blitz. I swear it!/_

/Save your strength, dear one. We need to check on Breaker first./

There was a sound in the void like static, a sound not heard.

_/Breaker...here. Not feel good./_

_/Hang on, little buddy./_

_/Sick. Systems malfunction./_

_/We're all sick./_ Astrotrain supplied. _/But we'll get better./_

_/Breaker...tough./_

_/Relax and ease into it. I know it's difficult./_

_/Try. Have idea./_

_/What are you thinking?/_ Blitzwing again.

_/Tell Octane. Start plan, Megatron._/

The three decepticons took a moment to regain their strength. Even mental communication was taxing under stasis.

/_We'll have to concentrate together./_ Astrotrain insisted. _/This field drains too much strength for it to work separately./_

_/Breaker agree./_

_/As do I, Astro. Let's begin./_

* * *

Octane was drying himself off from an oil shower when something touched his consciousness.

_/Octane./_

"Eh?" the triplechanger put his towel aside and strode into the bedroom. Shrapnel was sleeping peacefully, his relatively small form curled under layers of zinc blankets.

_/Octane!/_

_"What!"_ Octane yelled without realizing it. Shrapnel opened sleepy optics in confusion.

"Eeerrr, why arrre you shouting, shouting?"

The triplechanger tapped his head. "A communication. Go back to sleep, sweetbot."

Long antennae twitched. "Stayyy out of trouble. Megatron grrows morrre parranoid by the day, day."

Octane went over and gave his bondmate a quick kiss. "No problem. Besides, if everything works out the way we plan that won't be an issue."

"Norrr will Megatron." Shrapnel rolled back over under the blankets.

* * *

_"Starscream!"_

The red seeker looked wearily up from his station. "Yes, Megatron?"

"Are you full of glitches? Answer my question. What is the status report on base?"

Starscream straightened slowly. "All status is normal. No problems that I'm aware of."

"And the situation regarding the brawl?"

"Taken care of. All combatants are in stasis as you ordered."

Megatron nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Perhaps they'll learn more discipline."

Starscream nodded, his voice low. "Agreed."

Flaming red optics surveyed the second in command. "Starscream, are you functional?"

Bright wings straightened abruptly. "Of course! Why do you ask, Megatron?"

"You're acting strangely, and are slow to respond. Is this some new insolence?"

"No. I've just been...a bit run down recently."

"Then I strongly suggest you report for a physical."

"I'm perfectly fine. I may have forgotten to follow my recharge schedule."

Megatron watched him closely. "An officer must always be in prime condition. Follow your schedule or I'll have you dragged to med bay! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Megatron."

"Good. I'll be in my private quarters." without so much as a backward glance, Megatron took his leave. Starscream watched him go, optics narrow.

_"One day,_ Megatron. I'll see you reduced to space dust."

* * *

Octane made his way to level two and the stasis contain units. Eventually he found his comrades down a long corridor. Octane rarely reacted to torture, but what he witnessed made his fuel lines boil in rage. Astrotrain and Blitzwing were suspended by their foot pods, dangling and helpless inside a dark field. Energy draining manacles bound their wrists. Breaker was encased nearby in a stasis cage. The sphere's outline was barely visible inside the dark, crystalline like structure. Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust were held in an adjoining cell, their features twisted in rage.

Fists clenched._ Your head on a stick, Megatron._

He moved closer to the cage, sensing something brush his mind.

_**/Octane?/**_

_/Yeah, it's me. Why the composite voice?/_

**_/We're having to concentrate. This field dampens our powers./_**

_/Understood. Just minimize what you say and save your strength./_

_**/We will. Is it bad?/**_

_/You look terrible. Megatron's got you strung up like sacrifices on display. And Breaker is inside a crystal field resembling a cube./_

_**/For this indignity he will suffer. But first we strike from behind./**_

_/Of course./_

_**/Once released we can investigate other options. Humiliation and punishment. Then.../**_

_/I'll speak with Shrapnel. He knows what to do./_

_**/The sparking issue is critical to his downfall. You know our meaning./**_

_/You can't train a hot frame./_

_**/This base will no longer be functional as a regular station./**_

_/Thank Unicron for young fools! Megatron will lose his mind./_

_**/Their lack of planning becomes our plan./**_

_/The bedroom is never safe./_

_**/Well said!/**_

_/Save your strength. Meet me when you can after stasis./_

_**/The fun is just beginning, dearest Octane./**_

"Ah, there you are."

Startled, Octane didn't realize Megatron had entered the holding area. "Megatron. I'd heard there was a fight."

The decepticon commander was smug, waving at the stasis cell. "Indeed. I relish quiet moments like this, Octane. Once we reclaim Cybertron from the autobots there will be more. Time for other pursuits, and the glory of a new empire." he paused. "Why are you here?"

Octane kept his voice even, shrugging. "There was a lot of buzz about who was being held here. So I figured to check it out myself. Call it a mean streak."

A dark chuckle. "All well and good. However, I want you to assist Skyfire in the meantime. Report to the lab tomorrow."

The decepticon transport nodded, his smile revealing nothing. "As you command, Megatron."

"Now leave. I wish to enjoy the view here for a bit." Megatron stood in front of the cell, smiling.

Octane spared him a dark look as he left.

* * *

Starscream made a brief tour of the upper levels before returning to his unit. Without realizing it consciously he went to the back and settled into his recharge chamber. A soft sigh as energy flooded his depleted circuits.

"Oh, that's _good."_ bright optics closed as he relaxed. _/Looks like a slow day so far. Perfect./_

"Starscream."

Ruby optics snapped open. _"Skyfire?!"_ staring across the room sat his bondmate, arms folded.

The seeker gawked. "How did you get my security code?"

A deep chuckle. "Now Star, you _know _me. I love a good challenge. Besides, you've been to the lab enough times. I felt the need to reciprocate and come here. Even if the bed is a bit small."

A sniff. "Other than the _bed,_ how do you like my place? You never said anything the last time."

Blue optics sparkled. "Well, we didn't do much talking that night. But I meant to compliment you. It's very fashionable and well furnished. And the decor suits your style."

Starscream sank back into the recharge seat. "I may be on a Unicron cursed base, but I refuse to live like some droid in a storage bin."

"Star, nothing about you is plain or ordinary." white fingers tickled blue ones. "Now I need to ask you a question."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you recharging so early in the day?"

"I...I'm just topping off, that's all. Megatron wants me to do a bit of reconniassance later."

"Are you having those surges again?"

Starscream shrugged slightly. "Not really. By the way, I was able to gain some information about the brawl."

"You're changing the subject."

"There's no subject to change, Sky. I told you before, if there's a problem you'll be the first to know."

Skyfire was silent, observing his bondmate closely. "I'll let it go...for now." he stroked the shining face gently. "Now tell me about the crazy fight."

A chuckle. "Runabout and Runamuck were right for once. It seems as though we were the center of attention."

"I still don't get it, Star. We weren't even_ there!"_

"That hardly matters to decepticons, Sky. Believe me, your education isn't complete yet. Not by a long shot."

The big jet groaned, leaning back in his seat. "I might follow your advice and sleep with one optic open."

A blue hand squeezed a white one. "I hardly think you're helpless. If anything, a would be lover would likely ask you first."

"There's been more than enough of_ that._ And how in Cybertron did Breaker get involved?"

The red seeker appeared uncertain. "Now that's the puzzling part. Apparently Breaker arrived on the scene later. It doesn't appear he started the fight at all. From what I hear he chose to be involved." a pause. "Most likely because of you."

A sigh. "You know how he feels about me."

"Of course. Minicons tend to be extreme."

"If...I took a lover, would it bother you?"

Crimson optics flared brightly. "You want _Breaker?"_

"Not specifically. It's just a general question. Someone gave me advice, and...I need to know."

Starscream didn't hestitate. "As long as you don't flaunt it, or attempt to embarrass me I could care less."

Skyfire was floored. "You know I'd never do those things, but...you actually wouldn't _mind?"_

"No. Besides, it spices things up. Even the best relationships get flat after a few million years."

Skyfire sat with his mouth gaped. "And here I thought...you'd be angry or offended."

"Why? If anything it's flattering to have a bondmate in such demand. It reflects well on me."

The white jet was still shocked. "I guess...I'm not completely a decepticon yet."

Starscream tickled his lips. "You_ are, _love. You just don't know it yet. But you will."

"And if it were someone you don't approve of?"

"That would be your lover, not mine. Speaking of which, if I were to play with Thundercracker periodically...would you be angry?"

The handsome jet frowned. "I'm not sure."

"You find him attractive. He might be willing to party with us both, provided Skywarp agrees."

"My brain is spinning, Starscream."

"Besides, you stole me from him. He might want payback. And there's a bonus, too...if Skywarp likes you,_ everyone_ comes out a winner!"

Skyfire held his head. "It's true, what they said. Everybody ends up with each other eventually."

Starscream giggled. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. Still, many combinations are out there to explore. I'm surprised you're considering this so soon."

"I didn't say I was! It was just some advice I was given. Advice I seriously question, by the way."

"And just who gave you this advice?"

"Octane and Breaker."

"Now that figures. Triplechangers tend to dabble in everything, one way or another. And Breaker is downright freaky."

Skyfire nearly laughed. _"Breaker_ is freaky? Gestalts are attacking everything that moves. Everyone is flopping on everybody, and you single out Breaker?That's funny as hell, Starscream."

A sniff. "Well, I didn't say we were _conventional._ A good decepticon always keeps things interesting."

"I'd hate to see what a 'bad' decepticon is capable of."

"Stop being a smart aft." Starscream sat in his bondmate's lap and cuddled. Skyfire stroked red wings gently.

"You feel a little warm, Star. Maybe you should rest."

The seeker snuggled more tightly. "I'm fine. You feel good, by the way."

Skyfire rubbed noses. "You too."

The embrace heated up with steamy kissing. Fingers teased sensitive seams.

_/I'd love to keep going, Sky...but I'm a bit fatigued./_

Skyfire stopped kissing. "You're never too tired, Star. Now I'm really suspicious."

Starscream leaned heavily into the embrace. "There's a first time for everything."

"Hmm." Indigo blue optics narrowed.

"Stop giving me _that _look." Starscream slipped out of a gentle hold. "We've got long days ahead of us."

"Meaning?"

"Megatron plans to ship as much energon to Cybertron as possible. It will take several raids to to the job."

"Starscream, we've got to find time to gather the malcontents."

The seeker was thinking. "There's nothing to do about that at the moment. However, when the triplechangers are out of stasis I'll talk to them. We know they've got an agenda as well. But it has to coincide with ours or the plan is doomed to failure."

"We still need numbers."

"We'll have them once circumstances are right. I hear Octane's working on something also."

Skyfire leaned back in surprise. "I didn't even know he was aware of the situation!"

"The one predictable thing with triplechangers is clan connection. What one knows, they all know."

"What?! No wonder Octane knew so much about me."

Starscream traced along a wall panel absently. "Rumors have always persisted that they're related somehow. And I find it entirely too convenient that Octane came waltzing into the lab to assist you."

Skyfire tapped an audio in thought. "I wondered about that myself. But there was no reason to suspect anything since Megatron gave the assignment."

The seeker huffed. "Just keep your optics open. When the opportunity presents itself, probe him for what he knows. But do it carefully."

"You think he'd warn Megatron?"

Starscream screeched in laughter. "Unicron no! He once tried to take over the decepticons himself. Megatron's never forgotten or forgiven that."

Skyfire nodded. "Why am I not surprised? But he keeps him close to monitor, right?"

"Yes. Megatron fancies himself invincible, so he willfully surrounds himself with treachery. An arrogance that will cost him dearly one day."

The big jet curled a lip. "What an _ego."_

"Astrotrain and Blitzwing likewise attempted a coup several years ago. It failed due to internal bickering."

"That's the problem with too many agendas. No focus."

"Which is why our success will come from previous failure. If coordinated correctly-"

A loud buzz on the intercomm. With a sigh, Starsream hit the console button.

"Yes."

"This is Megatron, Starscream. In approximately 3700 breems I want all aerial forces to go on maneuvers. Soundwave will relay the information regarding site and location."

Starscream glanced at his bondmate who listened with curiosity. "What about the ground forces?"

"Those will be handled by Swindle, at different coordinates. Soundwave will also relay the specific formations you are to run and their rotations."

"Understood."

"Megatron out." the panel went silent.

Skyfire grinned sarcastically. "That just makes my boron compressors _blow."_

A snicker. _"Nasty,_ are we? Well, at least our silly friends in stasis will have enough time to recover."

Blue optics flickered in thought. "That's the first time you've called them friends."

A stutter. "I never said...most decepticons are not sentimental, Skyfire."

"It has nothing to do with sentiment. I told you before I sensed your feelings regarding them."

"Whatever." Starscream glanced at his chronometer. "You'd better head back to the lab. I've got to report to Megatron and check with Soundwave."

Skyfire gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck."

Starscream headed out of the bedroom. "One last thing, Sky. Octane is a master manipulator. I have no doubt he's the one who convinced Megatron to switch his assignment."

"I don't care about his smooth talk, Starscream. But I'll take your word for it. You know him a lot better than I do."

The seeker nearly stamped a foot in annoyance. "Not just words! I told you the triplechangers have special abilites, and Octane is no different."

Skyfire felt cautious all of a sudden. "And his talent is?"

"He can project and alter emotions. And use the emotional energy as a weapon."

"Starscream, do his optics have a field effect? Like flecks of energy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"When we talked earlier, Octane made an odd reference about emotions before giving me a look. I didn't like it and changed the topic."

A chuckle. "Any ordinary bot wouldn't have paid attention. But to answer your question, yes."

"My processors run a little wild when something sets them off."

"I know. But your instincts serve you well for the most part. He generates a hypnotic field. It may be used for either observation or manipulation. The problem with Octane is you're never certain which."

"I stand warned. Will I see you before tomorrow?"

"Not likely, love. Sorry, no nookie tonight!"

Skyfire fell back into the chair. "I'll _starve!"_

His bondmate took his leave, laughing. "And they call me a drama queen."

* * *

Vortex released the prisoners from stasis a solar day later. The triplechangers made a quick retreat to their quarters, as did the searchers. A few words were exchanged between the combatants before they went their separate ways. Vortex warned everyone that Megatron wouldn't tolerate a repeat performance.

Breaker accompanied the triplechangers while rolling along in sphere mode. All three were mostly silent as they made their way about the base.

"Breaker feel better. No more stasis."

"Finally. How are you optics, Astrotrain?" Blitzwing asked his bondmate.

"Still sore, but improving. I've got a slight halo effect in my field of vision."

"It will dissipate."

"Are you still feeling queasy?"

"No, being out of that infernal blackness is a relief. I feel my systems returning to normal."

Astrotrain clasped his hand as they walked. "Well, we can lean on each other."

* * *

They found Octane inside their unit. He had his feet up casually on a table, smoking a flashstick. A bad porn movie blared on the flatscreen.

"I see you guys were finally busted."

"Yeah. I hate stasis." Astrotrain held a hand out. "Give me a flashstick. Make it a _good _one!"

"Got plenty for all." Octane held up a handful. "The best stuff, you know?"

"Breaker like." the sphere bounced onto the couch next to Octane.

"You doing okay, bud?" Octane patted his friend.

The minicon vibrated. "Much better now. Away from stasis. Megatron_ pay."_

Blitzwing hit the automatic door lock. "I just want to relax with no interruptions." he sat down also. Astrotrain flopped down alongside and started smoking.

Octane picked up the conversation. "Well, take it easy. The stash is well stocked and tucked safely away. Shrapnel and Kickback are going to cook up some hot sticks."

"Sounds good." Blitzwing puffed. "So you're going to replace the regular stick supply at every common area."

"You know it." Octane nodded, blowing a smoke ring. "And that includes the cafeteria."

Breaker had transformed to bot mode and was smoking his own stick. "These strong. Make Megatron stupid."

"The ones I'll have made for old Megs will be positively_ toxic,_ Breaker. He'll be high to the sky!"

"Good deal." Astrotrain agreed, also puffing away. "Watching his egotistical aft lose face will be delightful."

"Mmm." Blitzwing blinked. "I'm seeing double."

"This is really bad stuff." Astrotrain agreed. _"Bad._ Is the room spinning?"

"Heh, only your head." Octane chuckled. "But seriously, this plan to overthrow the current administration still needs work."

"We need time to collaborate with Starscream and Skyfire." Astrotrain noted. "I'm fed up with all the failed bids for takeover."

"True." Blitzwing tapped his stick over a dish. "We had too many splinter groups the last time."

"Yeah, everyone wanted to run the joint at once." Octane agreed. "No way that was going to work. But what we mentioned before...the bomb thing? I think that should happen after phase two."

"Breaker pass messages." the minicon beeped. "Can go all places on base."

Octane grinned at the small decepticon. "You'd be perfect for that. We'll need someone inconspicuous to signal communication between us all. Megatron would never suspect you anyway."

A quick beep. "Is so. Breaker _sneaky, _good." the minicon took another drag on his stick. "Star and Sky need diversion. Star have news, still secret. Not secret long!"

Blitzwing kicked back, grinning. "The youngsters have no idea of what's happened as a result of their activity. Far be it from me to curse a little fun!"

"The fun's just beginning, Blitz." Astrotrain glanced at the porn screen. "And they won't be the only ones with new responsibilities. Once word gets out all hell will break loose!"

Octane took a slow, deep puff. "I sense a convergence of fate coming. And this time, _we'll_ come out on top."

Breaker tapped his stick next, nodding. "Blitzwing check _everybody._ See what happens inside!"

The decepticon tank shrugged. "I certainly wouldn't want to spoil anyone's news."

"Starscream not only one!" Breaker insisted.

"I kind of thought so." Octane commented. "Blitz, I need you to do me a favor. Check out Shrapnel for me."

Astrotrain snickered. "Why Ocky, are we going to be _uncles?"_

"Very funny." Octane wasn't amused.

"Is he sick?" Blitzwing lit his flashstick again. "I didn't sense anything unusual or odd."

"That was weeks ago." Octane pondered. "Lately he feels heavy as a slagging tank. And he's been eating nonstop."

Breaker beeped. "Insections eat all time. How tell difference?"

"Believe me, I know something's going on. Feel it in my mainframe."

"Why not simply ask him?" Astrotrain shrugged, lighting another stick. "He's your bondmate. It's not like he could lie."

"No, but I've been off base so much it's hard to get quality time."

"Well if what you suspect is true, you've _more _than made up for it!"

"Astrotrain, one day they'll crack open your head and find nothing but a pleasure unit."

Breaker approved. "Best deal. _Sexy brains_ good."

"Spoken like a true vibrator." Octane inhaled his stick, chuckling.

"Don't worry about it, Octane." Blitzwing was thinking, holding his chin. "I planned to move about the base anyway and see what's what. Megatron's concerns about excess sparking were justified despite the idiotic restrictions. But it's too late now-"

The entry indicator panel buzzed, interrupting their conversation. Octane glanced at the door.

"You expecting company?"

"Not that we know of." Blitzwing hit the entry release. He smiled at the familiar code entered in the panel.

"Well, _well_. It appears as if a coup member is here."

* * *

Starscream entered moments later, waving at the air. Ruby optics fixed on everyone seated in the living room.

"Unicron take it, I could get a _contact _by just standing here!"

Breaker held up two sticks. "Not worry! Got _good _smoke, best stuff."

Starscream harrumphed. "Like I should trust you after those loaded sticks you passed out before!"

A quick beep. "Sticks worked all night. _Skyfire sandwich!_ Big bang."

Starscream flushed in embarrassment at the laughing triplechangers. "Breaker, one day I'll have _discretion_ added to your program!"

"Is contradiction." the minicon beeped. "Breaker specialist in _all_ feelgood programs."

A roll of optics was his only response.

Astrotrain was amused. "So. _Feeling good_ aside, what brings you here?"

"Don't be sarcastic. Consider this a...somewhat informal meeting of the minds."

"In reference to?"

Starscream stared through the smoky air and seated himself. "Your tolerance for narcotics amazes me."

Breaker held up the sticks again. "Smoke _first_. Then complain!"

Octane patted the seeker on a knee. "Yeah, he's right. You really need to unwind, Starscream. Just ease back and relax, let your mind flow."

Starscream edged back in his cushion seat. "I have no intention of _relaxing_ while under the influence in here. Do I look like an idiot?!"

"Well then, why are you here?" Blitzwing kept puffing.

"Forming a plan to overthrow Megatron takes coordination. This seemed like a good opportunity to touch base."

"We were discussing all that when you came in." Octane nodded.

A screech. "I'll have you know that conspiracies aren't allowed without my _explicit approval._ Is that clear?!"

A grumbled response in answer.

Starscream snickered. "My, aren't _we_ bitter. Did I steal your thunder?"

"Hardly." Blitzwing answered. "We were going over some ideas ourselves. In fact, things are already in motion as we speak."

"Then tell me what you've done. We can't stumble around with scattershot plans."

Octane leaned forward, grinning with evil intent. "You know I always get special shipments when I come back from assignment. Well, one of those shipments is pure Sim Energon."

Ruby optics went wide. "Unbelievable. How much?" Starscream wanted to know.

"Enough to knock out a small Cybertonian city. Shrapnel will cook some sticks mixed with the Sim. The other insecticons will help. The plan is to distribute the supply in public areas."

"Go on."

"We want to get a line supply to Megatron. Once he's loaded up his behavior will make him ripe for takeover."

Starscream appeared satisfied. "I must say, that's a different and ingenious plan. It's a miracle I didn't think of it first."

"You can take credit for the universe later." Blitzwing was annoyed. "What are your intentions?"

"Skyfire and I thought to use the cerebral sifter to make him senile. However, your plan is similar enough to accomplish the same thing. What else?"

"We plan various attempts on his life to cause confusion and suspicion." Astrotrain tapped his stick over a tray. "Explosions spaced apart erratically, near locations he occupies or briefly leaves."

Starscream inhaled the smoky air. "Perfect. From a psychological standpoint it would work to sharpen his paranoia. He wouldn't know where to turn."

"Friends and allies would become enemies. In turn, he'd create another situation by alienating those on his side."

"Hmm. I must admit this can work well if we coordinate everything properly."

The minicon beeped from his warm spot between bots. "Breaker love plots. Conspiracy _good."_

"Not with our heads blown off." Blitzwing reminded them all. "Secrecy is vital."

Starscream pointed at Breaker. "You'll do reconaissance for us. Go about the base, find out the strongest malcontents."

"Already know some."

"Good. Tell them I wish to speak privately."

"Can do." Breaker beeped.

"Speaking of malcontents." Blitzwing was thinking. "Who would throw in with us? Nothing's clear yet."

Starscream folded his arms. "The fliers most likely will be on our side. I think we can count on the battlechargers too."

"That leaves Soundwave and Shockwave. Not to mention their troops." Astrotrain added. "The stunticons are weak minded when it comes to leadership. It's hard to know where they'll stand."

"Combaticons neutral." Breaker quipped. "Insecticons unpredictable, may join. Constructicons split."

"Hmm." Starscream held his chin. "So in terms of numbers, Megatron's no better off than us. At least not yet."

"We'll need to make a move soon." Octane agreed. "Once the supply of sticks is contaminated, Megatron will be discredited."

The red seeker smacked his lips, changing the subject. "Is there something to eat around here?"

Astrotrain glanced towards the kitchen. "We've got everything. Feeling_ hungry,_ Starscream?"

"Yes!" without preamble, the seeker bolted for the kitchen. They all watched him.

"Heh, there's a whole_ lot _baking in the kitchen." Astrotrain snickered before Octane elbowed him.

* * *

Starscream returned with a huge bowl of snacks, crunching away.

"Ash I waft saying..."

"Not understand Star. Stuff face!" Breaker complained.

"Nffwath u talfing abowt." Starscream kept eating, resuming his seat. "Methagron wul gefth agree ifth hee-"

"Look, will you finish that first?" Octane was annoyed. "I can't make any sense out of what you're saying."

Starscream gulped his food. "There has to be some way of determining who we can trust."

Breaker had an idea. "Need _code! _Security pass."

Octane chuckled. "Passes? We don't need no stinking passes."

Blitzwing snapped his fingers. "No, he's right. Some kind of password that could be exchanged in safety. But it has to disguise well in conversation."

Astrotrain was thinking. "Something not too complex. Maybe an insertion word? Common and easy to remember."

Everyone brooded in silence except for Starscream. Energon treats vanished as he crunched away. Breaker made a careful attempt to get a cookie from the bowl.

Starscream picked up the conversation again. "I have it. A simple phrase that means nothing." he swallowed more energon.

Octane couldn't believe his optics. "Cripes, Starscream. You got a virus in your mainframe? You're packing away enough for an army!"

"Truer words were never spoken." Blitzwing murmured, giving his bondmate a look.

"What's that crack supposed to mean?" Starscream was distracted, still eating. He nearly grabbed Breaker by mistake.

The indignant minicon huffed, easing back from the bowl. "Breaker _not cookie!_ Pay attention."

"Sorry."

"Not funny."

"So what is this code we use?" Astrotrain wanted to know.

"We'll simply say, _remember the curfew."_

"Shouldn't be a problem throwing that one around. Everyone's still pissed at the restriction anyway."

Octane lit his flashstick again. "I know_ I_ am. You'd think we were sparklings or something-" he stopped when Blitzwing elbowed his side.

"Now what'd you do _that _for?"

"Let's stick to the subject and not get sidetracked." Blitzwing suggested.

Breaker sat against Astrotrain and lit his own stick. "Good diversion. Star have secret."

Starscream glared his way. "I have no idea what you're babbling about. And I'm not interested in dizzy opinions with no explanations."

"Breaker not dizzy. See things others miss."

"Whatever." Starscream smacked his lips, tasting his fingers with relish. "Good."

"Why don't you relax here awhile?" Astrotrain suggested. "We can fine tune the long range plan, and synchronize our efforts."

"I have to see Megatron shortly. He hates me being out of sight when things are slow. Besides, he's ordered a maneuver session of all aerial decepticons."

"Only _us?"_ Blitzwing protested.

"No, Swindle is handling the ground force deceps. That includes you, Octane."

The triple changer sniffed. "I'm just dancing in the streets with joy. And in case you've forgotten, I can fly too."

A snicker. "No offense, Octane, but your flight speed is pathetic."

"I'm faster than BlastOff, and he's a space shuttle!"

Astrotrain laughed out loud. "BlastOff's got so much lead in his aft he couldn't outfly anyone with a week's head start!"

"Is slow." Breaker agreed, puffing away.

Starscream rubbed his optics wearily. "It hardly matters, he's going on the maneuvers. I suggest you all stand ready by your comlinks for details."

Breaker suddenly transformed to sphere mode and rolled by the front door. "Someone outside."

Octane nodded. "I'm picking up a transmission too. It's low, an attempted scramble mode."

"Breaker find out." the sphere rolled into a wall vent momentarily. Everyone waited in silence. Breaker rolled back out and transformed to bot mode. He hopped back on the couch.

"Well?" Starscream was impatient.

"Is Soundwave. In hall, staring at door."

_"Damn."_ Starscream swore. "He's followed me here. He could even be spying as we speak."

"Then let's close his mouth permanently." Blitzwing made a fist. He glanced at the minicon. "Jam every signal that nosey aft queen tries to send."

"Can do." Breaker returned to sphere mode and vibrated.

"I can't just waltz out of here." Starscream complained. "Soundwave will be suspicious no matter what."

"Diversions are my specialty." Octane smiled. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Be back in twenty astroseconds."

* * *

They watched through a secret side panel in the dining room. Outside, Octane and Soundwave were having an animated discussion. Starscream gave the triplechangers a sideways look.

"I had no idea you installed a public peephole."

Blitzwing grinned. "Oh, it has it's uses. It pays not to have someone sneak up on you."

"The question is, how long has he been standing there?"

Astrotrain peered through. "We'll find out soon enough. You know Octane's a smooth talker."

"Too smooth." Starscream agreed. "Wait, he's coming back. And Soundwave's leaving!"

* * *

Octane strutted in seconds later wearing a smug grin.

"Well?" Starscream wondered.

"Told you I'd handle it."

"But what in Unicron did you say? He nearly ran off moments ago!"

Octane put an arm around the seeker. "I wasn't too subtle. Soundwave said _unauthorized meetings during shift time are not allowed._ I told him I'd break his nose for snooping."

Astrotrain stared in disbelief. "And just like that he left?!"

"Not at first. He started blowing about suspicious activity and conspiracy."

"Typical Soundwave. Never mind the fact that he's right." a snicker.

"Yeah. So I told him to bring it on, and we could go to stasis together. He didn't seem too anxious about it and left."

Starscream cracked up. "I swear, for someone so close to Megatron he's the _softest aft_ I've ever seen!"

Blitzwing lit another stick, seating himself on the couch. "He never was a fighter. How are you feeling?"

The seeker blinked. "Tired. What buisness is it of yours?"

"Come on, sit." Octane led him to a soft seat. Starscream was annoyed no end.

"You're _worse_ than Skyfire! There's nothing wrong with me."

Breaker resumed smoking his stick. "Not wrong. _Different!_ Not know?"

Starscream sat on puffy cushions. "The dipsy minicon speaks again. I just need a few moments to collect myself!"

Breaker shook his head, offering a stick in his other hand. "Smoke!"

"And _stop_ trying to give me soaked sticks."

"It won't harm you, not at this point anyway." Blitzwing said mysteriously.

Red optics narrowed to slits. "Why are you all looking at me that way? I'm not sick. Explain yourselves!"

Octane stroked his wings gently. "Take it easy, Star." he patted a shoulder. "We're looking out for your best interests. Interests that fit in with the plan."

"You make less sense by the astrosecond. My fatigue has nothing to do with the overthrow of Megatron."

Astrotrain sat back comfortably on the couch. "No, but the reason why is symptomatic of why the curfew was issued to begin with."

Starscream sat in silence, puzzling over the strange statement. A wide range of expressions crossed his features.

"I...am not certain where you're going with this." he shivered. "Strange, does it seem cool in here?"

"No." Astrotrain tapped Breaker. "Get him a blanket, I think his core is fluctuating again."

"Will do!" the minicon retreated to the bedroom.

Starscream stared at Astrotrain in shock. _"How_ do you know about the fluctuations in my core temperature? I never told any of you!"

Blitzwing chuckled. "Starscream, such information is child's play to us. You've been experiencing symptoms, but have no understanding as to why."

A snort. "And I suppose _you _do." everyone paused as Breaker returned dragging a blanket. Octane fluffed it and wrapped the seeker snugly.

"I'm not...a sparkling." a scratchy cough as Starscream huddled in the blanket. "That feels good." he admitted reluctantly, huddling up.

"Just relax." Astrotrain emphasized. "You'll need to preserve your strength, Starscream. Many events will be happening soon enough."

"And not just in reference to the plan." Octane added.

"Besides, Megatron will discover his own curfew arrived too late." Blitzwing added.

"Must_ all_ triplechangers speak in code?" Starscream was irritated. "Enough already. Get to the point!"

Breaker beeped from his cozy spot on the couch. "Everyone know secret, not Star. Suspect, not admit."

"Who asked you?"

"Tell Sky, when know."

Red optics flared wildly. "Tell him _what?_ Explain or I walk out of here!"

"Blitzwing tell. Octane know, Astrotrain know, Breaker know."

"Well _hot hex nuts,_ I'm so glad." Starscream glared at Blitzwing. "What's he babbling about?"

Blitzwing tapped his stick in a tray. "It isn't my place to say what's going on with you, Starscream. As you said earlier, it's none of our buisness."

"I give you permission to look. I may be stubborn but I'm not stupid. Something is going on inside me, and I need to know if it's a problem."

"That depends on how you look at it."

"I don't think you know about my symptoms as well as you claim."

Blitzwing shared a look with Astrotrain briefly. "You're wrong. Shall I list?"

Starscream made a grand gesture. "By all means. I could use a good laugh."

"You won't be laughing. First, there's the wild fluctuations in your core temperature. These happen several times in a solar day. Your appetite is showing dramatic increase. You feel warm one minute, cold the next. Finally, there are moments of weakness and fatigue you can't explain."

Bright optics went wide in shock.

"Starscream, you_ know_ me. I can see the inside of any living thing like a book. I told you the symptoms. Can you handle the whole truth?"

The seeker sat up straight, still wrapped in the warm blanket. "A decepticon never retreats from the truth."

"A portion of your spark is replicating, fissuring."

_"What!!"_

"The portion is feeding on your core essence and growing. I see the beginnings of protoforms containing both your dna and Skyfire's."

Starscream's jaw dropped open. "You...you're saying I'm_ pregnant?!"_

Breaker beeped wildly. _"Bingo._ Give prize!"

Starscream clapped a hand on his head. "It makes _sense_ now. The weakness...the weird power surges and fatigue. _I'm having a sparkling!"_

Astrotrain interrupted the revelation. "Ah, not exactly."

"Don't play games with me!" Starscream screeched.

Breaker gloated, pointing._ "You_ play games. Breaker warned, said overkill! Now parents."

Another screech. "Don't lecture me! _This is all Skyfire's fault."_

"Then you'd better give him even more blame." Blitzwing snapped. "You're being ridiculous."

"I don't care. It's _my _sparkling, and I'll be _any way I want to!"_

"Sparklings." Blitzwing emphasized.

"What?" Starscream squeaked, optics popping.

"Twins." Blitzwing was smug.

"Two for one special." Breaker beeped enthusiastically. "No coupons at checkout!"

"_Two??"_ Starscream promptly pitched forward and fainted.

Octane smiled, propping him over his lap. "I think he took that pretty well, don't you?"

to be continued


	23. Terms of Truth

submission dated 6-11-08 author: FireCracker

Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Pairing: Skyfire, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, minicon Breaker

Wing Shift

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Terms of Truth

Starscream opened his optics a crack. He was sprawled on a soft, spacious bed. Variously textured metallo sheets wound about him in a sensuous cocoon. Keen observation noted the room was well decorated, rivalling his own personal unit for style. A slightly ajar closet door didn't hide a pile of sex toys and body candy.

Optics narrowing suddenly, he came to the only conclusion he could. _I'm in their bedroom. It figures._

He'd barely turned his head when he noticed a bright red visior staring his way. Breaker perched on a nearby ottoman, watching him closely.

"What are _you_ looking at?" the annoyed Starscream cracked.

The minicon giggled. "Look at new sana. Tell big Sky soon! Be happy."

Starscream struggled to sit, still bundled in blankets. "It's none of your buisness, nosey. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Not waste time." Breaker pointed.

"I don't plan to. But as you know the next few days will be quite busy. Quiet moments will be at a premium."

"Is so. Still tell Sky! No excuses." Breaker beeped. "Will guess anyway! Not hide."

Starscream didn't answer directly, flexing his wings. "Ah. These blankets are warm."

Breaker sat crosslegged over the chair frame. "Blitzwing say core slightly cool. Blankets heat properly."

A soft sigh. "They're very comfortable, I must admit. But I have to get out of here. Megatron will have a search party out before too long!"

"Not worry. Octane give excuse on comlink. Say checking engine room trouble."

"If Megatron believes that, he _is_ crazy."

Breaker was smug. "Not obvious. Got first batch sticks out, testing strength. Successful."

Starscream stared in disbelief. "You mean he's already smoked some loaded sticks?"

"Only couple. Dumb Soundwave give as treat, not know. Both high! Everyone talk."

"Oh brother." Starscream shook his head. "Is everyone still out there?"

"Wait for you."

"That's hardly necessary." the seeker stood up and dropped the blankets on the bed. "I don't necessarily believe Blitzwing anyway."

Breaker hopped to the floor and followed him out. "Ask again. Blitzwing tell truth."

* * *

Starscream nearly gagged at thick smoke filling the living room. The triplechangers were watching porn comedy on a large screen, laughing and making comments.

"Honestly, I have no idea how Megatron even recruited you into his army!" the seeker coughed.

Astrotrain barely turned his head. "Come out here and join us. Octane's excuse has bought you some time, so don't worry about Megatron."

Starscream huffed, finding himself a cushion seat. "Megatron doesn't frighten me."

Octane grinned at his friend. "But parenthood does, huh? How's it feel?"

"It doesn't feel like anything!" the stubborn seeker flopped down. "And can't you put those things _out_ for an astrosecond?"

Breaker climbed up on the couch. "Star say sparkling lie."

Blitzwing pressed his stick into a tray. "Why am I not surprised?"

Octane kept puffing. "You're such a hardhead, Starscream. I think you know the truth anyway."

"So you say." Starscream challenged, pointing at Blitzwing. "Guessing symptoms is not medical diagnosis."

"By the book, no. But you know my talents."

"Irrelevant."

"Beyond all that, what reason would I have to lie? And I did more than 'guess'. I gave a detailed description."

"Well, maybe. But just because you say I'm pregnant doesn't make it true!"

Astrotrain sniggered. "Well, you can always go straight to Hook for a checkup. I'm _sure_ he'll keep it quiet from Megatron!"

Starscream fell silent, realizing his predicament. "I have no idea what to do." he finally said.

"Just keep it private for the time being." Blitzwing advised. "Besides, I have a strong sense yours is not an individual case."

Red optics went wide as saucers. "Wait. You're saying someone else is having a sparkling?"

"I thought you didn't believe me a moment ago."

"I want you to look at me again!"

A shrug. "What would be the point? I'll see the same thing I saw before." a grin. "Skyfire will have his hands full."

"Don't remind me of Skyfire. This is all _his_ fault, anyway. I should tie him up with his own supply line!"

Everyone laughed. Breaker picked up a stick and lit it. "Silly Star, blame Sky? Laughed at Breaker when warn. Not laugh now!"

"No." Starscream was sullen.

"This is hardly the reaction I expected to see." Astrotrain observed. "Doesn't the news warm your mainframe a little?"

"I..." the seeker faltered, folding his arms. "It's none of your buisness."

Octane snickered. "You don't get it, Astro. He's burned because he didn't figure it out first. Pretty embarrassing, when you think about it."

"Oh, shut up." Starscream grumbled. A thought struck him. "Now what's this about other sparklings? Anyone I know?"

Blitzwing lit his stick again. "Sure you're ready to hear it?"

"At this point I can take anything."

"Thundercracker is going to be a Pada."

_"Except that!"_ a deafening shriek as Starscream leaped to his feet.

"Not get upset." Breaker stared. "No point."

"Don't tell _me_ when to get upset." Starscream glared at Blitzwing. "More lies. You're saying that just to annoy me!"

"Heh. Hardly." Blitzwing blew a smoke ring. "However, I suggest you keep this information to yourself. Thundercracker himself isn't even aware."

"And how is that possible?"

"Skywarp's sparkling is barely formed. If he's as ignorant as you I doubt he suspects pregnancy."

"Who are you calling ignorant?"

"You're too touchy, Starscream. And there are others. I'll know more by the end of tomorrow's cycle."

Starscream sat cautiously. "It almost sounds like an epidemic."

"Megatron had legitimate concerns about all the sparking going on. And the results will rock this base."

Lightning fast processors caught up. "That's what you hinted at earlier. There's no telling how many decepticons are destined to be parents!"

"Looks like we'll have to build a giant nursery." Octane joked. "I can see it now. A base full of squalling baby bots!"

Astrotrain squeezed Starscream on the shoulder. "Relax. You should be happy!"

"I'm...overwhelmed." the red seeker said thoughtfully. He turned to Blitzwing again. "Can you look once more, please? I need to be sure."

"I can do better than that. Look towards the center of the room." Blitzwing beamed a projection from his head turret. An image of Starscream formed.

"Amazingly realistic." Starscream admitted. "Even more so than Hound's holograms."

"You're seeing what I see." Blitzwing stated. "Now to show your internal workings." the image became partially transparent as Starscream's internal structure and mainframe were on display.

"It's somewhat unsettling to see one's insides." Starscream admitted, fascinated by the image.

"Is so." Breaker beeped. "Weird. Like skin missing!"

"Pay attention to your spark chamber, Starscream." Astrotrain instructed, pointing at the doppleganger. "And observe closely."

Keen optics observed his 'double'. Brilliant blue glow from his core surrounded two white areas shaped like spheres.

"See the hotspots, Starscream?" Blitzwing kept projecting. "Those are-"

"My_ sparklings."_ the stunned seeker whispered. "They look like balls of light inside."

"They do." Blitzwing turned the image off. "Are you satisfied?"

Starscream covered his optics, overcome with emotion. "Yes. My thanks and gratitude." he fell silent.

The others gave him a few moments to compose himself. Breaker hopped to his lap and offered a stick.

"Now_ celebrate!_ New decepticon babies on way."

Starscream smiled slowly, nodding. "Yes. A future of perfection!" he took the stick and lit up.

"This calls for drinks!" Octane scooted to the kitchen.

* * *

Thundercracker sat at his kitchen table in quiet observation. His bondmate chucked energon all morning at an alarming rate. He'd barely made conversation over breakfast.

"Skywarp."

"Hmpfh. Hah?" the purple seeker kept stuffing his face.

"I think you should get an examination. This appetite of yours is frightening."

Skywarp kept eating. "Don't be ridiculous, Thundercracker. I'm perfectly healthy."

"That may be, but I've never seen you eat like this. And the strange bouts of fatigue worry me."

The purple seeker paused in his gorging. "You said it yourself, Cracker...everyone has fluctuations and glitches at various times. It's no big deal."

"It wouldn't be except your condition seems to be worsening, whatever it is."

"It isn't anything." Skywarp gobbled another breakfast cake. "And I don't have any 'condition.'"

The blue seeker cocked his head, observing. **/Hardwire designation Thundercracker. Bondmate health analysis. Probability of system malfunction, 11 percent./**

"You can knock it off, I know what you're doing. My systems are normal!"

"Yeah, they're normal. But something going on inside you isn't. And I mean to find out what!"

"I see I'll have to put up with your probability issues." Skywarp was annoyed, still chewing. "Haven't you ever been hungry before?"

"This is ridiculous. You've already eaten _three cycles_ worth of energon! It has nothing to do with being hungry."

"I disagree. Besides, it's not like we aren't well stocked."

"A few breems of your eating and we won't be. And you're avoiding the issue."

"There isn't any issue, Thundercracker. Now stop annoying me!"

"All right, then!" the blue jet scowled at his bondmate again.** /Designation analysis Skywarp. Malfunction probability minimal, less than 4 percent. Probability of system hyperactivity for procreation, ninety eight percent. Probability of dna formation protoform in bondmate core, ninety seven percent./**

"What?!" Thundercracker blurted out of his trance.

"What's your problem now?" Skywarp glanced up from his plate.

"Warp, are you...I mean, my hardwire is telling me something incredible about you."

Skywarp looked at him oddly. "Thundercracker...I _know_ my systems are routing power to a specific function. I'm not completely ignorant, you know."

"If you suspected what's going on, why didn't you tell me?"

A sleek black hand gripped another one. "I wasn't sure. Everything happened so fast with us, you know? I didn't want to overwhelm you with something I have little experience with myself."

Thundercracker eyed him. "And that something is?"

Skywarp smiled slightly. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear I'm having a sparkling."

Thundercracker stared so long Skywarp wasn't certain he'd heard. "Cracker? Are you all right?"

The blue seeker was stunned, mouth agape. "A sparkling. You...we... are having a _sparkling?!"_

Skywarp nodded, smiling.

"You _sneaky, devious_ chunk of scrap. No wonder I love you!" grinning from audio to audio, Thundercracker grabbed his bondmate in a crushing hug.

Skywarp returned the embrace, wings vibrating happily. "I take it you're pleased."

"Pleased? Are you kidding? This is _fabulous _news!" Thundercracker twirled his bondmate into the living room.

Skywarp flopped onto the couch. "Ah, there's just one thing."

"You mean Megatron." Thundercracker was suddenly sober, sitting at his side.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll take this well. And you know what that could mean for us!"

"Exile, I know." Thundercracker was thinking, his optics dim. "But this is our buisness and our family, Skywarp. And nobody dictates my personal life, not even Megatron. The universe is large. If necessary, we'll find a life elsewhere."

"That's a big step." Skywarp also was terse. "There's something else I've been meaning to discuss with you. There seems to be a movement for Megatron's overthrow. I've heard whispers."

Thundercracker nodded. "It's true. Starscream spoke to me about it several times when we were together."

Skywarp frowned. "Another one of his public tantrums?"

"No, he's using a different approach this time. And it involves Skyfire's plan to make us less dependent on energy raids. If it works, a new and completely independent empire is not out of the question."

Skywarp's optics were low. "And in this attempted coup, where would you stand?"

"For our own best interests first, Warp. Always. And there are loyalties to consider, you know."

"And _ex lovers?"_ the purple seeker snapped.

"I'm not focused on that angle." Thundercracker looked about the room suddenly. "I understand many decepticons are interested in a new administration."

Skywarp leaned up in curiosity. "Who else? Anyone we know?"

"Of course. The triples are in, and so is Breaker."

"Sounds intriguing. But what plan is in place? Megatron won't be easy to topple."

"No, he has his supporters. I'm not sure who's in on what at this point, and guessing could be fatal. We'll need to keep our audios to the floor over the next few cycles."

Skywarp tapped his chin in thought. "Much as I hate to say this, I think Starscream has to be the first point of contact. We can't make any moves without knowing who is on which side."

"Agreed."

"I had no real issues with Megatron's leadership for many years, you know that." Skywarp sighed. "However, things change. The empire he promises to his troops never seems to materialize. We're little more than glorified pirates. We win battles but gain no ground in the war."

"That's precisely why it's time for a change." Thundercracker pecked his bondmate on the cheekplate. "Propaganda wears old after a few hundred vorns. And only the inexperienced and stupid will follow futility."

Skywarp nuzzled affectionately. "Besides, we have a little one on the way. I won't allow anything to endanger us."

"Love, if this is done right we'll have the life we always wanted, not one dictated by mad dreams."

"I think it best if we keep the news to ourselves for now."

"Agreed. We can't hide the truth forever, but maybe insurrection can buy us some time."

* * *

Starscream was feeling quite mellow, puffing his stick in one hand and holding a drink in the other.

"You realize...if I report on shift high Megatron will have my skin." the woozy seeker slurred.

"Not high. Got buzz." Breaker had squashed between bots, smoking his fifth stick.

"Same difference. Besides, no matter how hiked Megatron is that engine room excuse won't hold."

"It will once that problem happens." Octane glanced at his chronometer.

Starscream cocked an optic. "And what have you done?"

"Given your excuse something solid. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Meanwhile, relax."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." the red seeker sipped his drink.

Octane kicked back in his seat. "Favors owed are favors done. So, is the idea of parenthood sinking in yet?"

"It's beginning to. I feel strange, oddly light."

"Skyfire should be ecstatic." Astrotrain commented, downing some sim energon. "Small bots bring out the best in everyone."

"Much thanks." Breaker quipped.

"I meant _baby_ bots, dinky. Stop fishing for compliments!"

A quick beep. "Breaker not fish. Big Sky wondered if sparklings, not tell Star."

Starscream sat up from his slouch suddenly. "What do you mean by that?"

The minicon tapped his head. "Peep at brain. Sky wonder if maybe sparklings, think idea too wild. Doubt. Think virus cause problems."

"Bondmates tend to figure things out eventually." Blitzwing commented. "You having sparklings probably crossed his mind, but he didn't consider it too closely."

"There were times I could swear he'd guessed." Starscream admitted. "He seemed to look right _through_ me."

The minicon pointed suddenly. "You pretend not know! Breaker said before."

"At it again, nosey?"

"Suspect sparklings, act like not. Confuse big Sky."

"Well, he won't be confused long. And I don't need advice from busybodies!"

Octane chuckled, swilling his own drink. "Don't forget to check out Shrapnel, Blitz. If he's having a sparkling I want to know ahead of time."

Starscream blinked at him. "You don't seem at all surprised or shocked."

A shrug. "Are you kidding? With insecticons you learn to expect most anything at anytime."

Blitzwing stood up suddenly, putting his drink down. "Time to do a little poking around the base."

"Just don't be too obvious." Astrotrain warned. "We still don't know all the players on the board."

Blitzwing grinned as he headed for the door. "No, but I'll know how many new players will_ arrive."_

* * *

The decepticon tank strolled casually about the base, glancing at fellow decepticons everywhere. A brief glance here and there, a quick wave or chat. Blitzwing gave no indication as to what he was doing.

He made his way to the infirmary eventually, noting a long line of fellow bots in distress. All appeared to be in a state of agitation as they conversed amongst themselves. Blitzwing nearly laughed when he spied Soundwave in line.

_Hook and LongHaul are going to enjoy this._

His other self made himself known._ /Blitzwing./_

_/Astro, I'm busy./_

_/You've been gone for twelve breems. Haven't you found out enough yet?/_

_/More than enough, my sweet. Very entertaining!/_

_/Well, get back here. I miss you./_

_/Ridiculous train. Go sit in an ice tank! Picking out pregnant fools is fun./_

_/I'll be on shift soon./_

_/Is everyone still there?/_

_/No, Starscream went to the engine room to check his cover story. Breaker's back at the lab, but Octane is still here. I think he's waiting for your assessment./_

_/Tell him I haven't seen Shrapnel yet. He may be off base./_

_/I will. Can you make it back before I'm on shift?/_

_/Unicron take it, you horny bastard. Not now! I'll make it up to you later./_

_/Make certain you do. I'm itchy./_

_/Then go scratch yourself and stop pestering me./_

Blitzwing moved along as he felt his bondmate retreat from his mind. He coolly strode away from the infirmary with a satisfied smirk.

_Unbelievable. It's a fragging sparkfest. And Megatron will lose his mind!_

* * *

Skyfire moped in the lab, aimlessly pacing and shuffling data pads. His work was somewhat suspended while Breaker endured stasis. He attempted to resume work on schedule, but the focus wasn't there without his friend.

_I hope he's okay. Stasis has been known to damage some transformers._

He plopped wearily into a chair near his workstation. So preoccupied was the big jet he never noticed a familiar shape rolling his way.

_Two cycles never seemed so long. Starscream is hiding something from me, and Breaker could possibly be injured._

A gentle tap against his leg caught his attention. Skyfire stared down in surprise.

A beep. _"Friend Sky!_ Breaker back."

Laughing loudly, Skyfire scooped up his friend. _"Breaker!_ You're alright." he pressed the sphere close, patting.

The minicon vibrated in his arms. "Much better, return work. No like stasis."

"Who does? I was really worried, I thought you sustained damage."

"Feel concern. Not worry, Breaker tough. Been through before."

Skyfire literally wrapped the sphere in his arms. "Not again, if I have anything to say about it."

"Much happen now." Breaker's voice was muffled from the embrace. "Implement plan make Megatron insane."

"The drugged sticks. It's not likely we'll need the brain sifter."

"No. Already in works. Also recruitment. Will approach sympathizers."

Skyfire nodded. "Ah, I see."

"Discuss code word to identify. Not guess, too dangerous."

Lightning fast processors gleaned the point. "What is the password, Breaker?"

A beep. "In conversation, say _remember the curfew."_

"That seems simple enough, in any context. What else is going on?"

"Part Breaker can say, will say. Others go about, seeking allies carefully. Some neutral. Can see if convince."

Skyfire eased his hold on the sphere. "In other words we test the waters. And the code is a safeword."

"Is so."

"Now what's this about a part that you can't tell?"

"Sky clever, try trick Breaker. Not tell. Is for Star!"

Skyfire set his friend on the cluttered table. "You can be a real pain sometimes."

"Been called worse."

"I don't doubt that. Does Starscream have a secret?"

"Lousy one."

"And what does that mean?"

"When secret in plain sight, is_ lousy."_

Skyfire tapped his fingers impatiently. "I'll ask him myself, I don't have time to pry it out of you."

The minicon transformed to bot mode. "Breaker not difficult. Not place to say."

Blue optics observed his friend closely. "I'll let it go for now. Meanwhile, let's get this place into some semblance of order again."

Breaker picked up a few stray tablets. "Is good. Look forward to work."

* * *

Starscream was on his way to the lab when he encountered Skywarp and Thundercracker near a storage area. The pair headed his way with considerable speed as he rounded a corner.

_Oh, great._

"Starscream." Thundercracker spoke first. "We won't take much of your time."

"I'm busy, Thundercracker. Megatron is expecting a report on the engine room issue."

"You really _do_ run hot and cold." Skywarp was annoyed.

Starscream looked at him casually. "Whether I do or don't is no concern of yours. Now what is it?"

"We're...taking a little survey." Skywarp said cautiously.

"Of what kind?" Starscream was equally cautious.

"Thundercracker and I were debating the pros and cons of two cybertronian articles we read. One was named _status quo symposiums_ and the other was called _new age discoveries._ Which article would you spend the most time discussing?"

Starscream stared a few seconds, his optics flaring brightly. "I would think both articles would merit much debate. I'm very familiar with both sides."

Skywarp pressed, keeping his tone low. "Both are _long running topics, _do you agree?"

"Yes." Starscream glanced about slowly, as if thinking. "Eventually all topics have common points on which to agree. The question then becomes _who is right?"_

"We suspected as much." Thundercracker responded. "But we're in a bind, not knowing where to _turn_ with our debate."

Starscream crooked a finger. "This way, please. I believe there's an update on both articles."

* * *

The trinemates entered a short corridor with no exit. Starscream turned to face the other seekers in tight space.

"You approached me for a reason."

"Yes." Thundercracker nodded. "The discussions we had before...require updates."

"Which discussions, Thundercracker?"

"The ones I always warned you about."

Starscream grinned. "So clever. Are you both informing me of a decision?"

The bondmates glanced at each other. "Let's just say...our own status quo has changed."

Starscream stared at his chronometer. "It's quite early. Still, as long as you_ remember the curfew_ everything should be fine."

The other seekers stared hard in silence, optics narrowing.

Skywarp tilted his head a bit. "And if we _remember the curfew_ will a copy of both articles be at our door?"

Starscream smiled slowly. "Only one. The newer version."

"Understood."

Thundercracker appeared grim. "The new article has _many pages_, I hope."

"We're sifting through a lot of clutter at the current time." Starscream hinted. "All _references _are welcome."

"And the additions?" Skywarp wondered.

"Ongoing. Both articles should be _balanced."_ Starscream paused. "Now that the preliminaries are out of the way, we all need to share a secret."

Thundercracker was instantly suspicious again. "State your case, Starscream. We're all at risk as it is."

"Then use your probability sense, dear Cracker. A shared secret insures full cooperation and minimizes betrayal."

Skywarp held his anger in check. "You _dare_ question our loyalty after so long? And stop flirting with my bondmate. You've got your own now!"

"Don't be so touchy, Skywarp. We've all been... _close._ There's no need for animosity."

"There will be if you don't back off."

Thundercracker was anxious to get back on topic. "What secrets should we share?"

"The most private and personal, of great importance."

Thundercracker looked to Skywarp. "It's no use."

Skywarp agreed. "No. I'll tell him." he turned to Starscream. "Thundercracker and I are having a sparkling."

The red seeker smiled. "I already know."

His shocked trinemates gawked. "But_ how?_ It isn't possible!" Skywarp stammered. "I told no one but Thundercracker."

"It's possible when you have Blitzwing around. Or have you forgotten his special talents?"

"Damn." Skywarp swore. "I never even considered that angle."

"All right, you have our secret." Thundercracker scowled at his ex. "Now let's hear yours."

Starscream didn't hesitate. "It appears as if we'll all be parents, Thundercracker."

"What? _You?!"_

"Twins, as a matter of fact."

The blue seeker clapped a hand on his head. "This is insane."

Starscream gave a raspy giggle. "Your expressions are priceless. Believe me, I was as shocked as you when I suspected the truth."

"What about Skyfire?" Skywarp was smug. "Curious you haven't mentioned him yet."

"He doesn't know but I plan to tell him later." Starscream admitted. "Blitzwing confirmed my suspicions."

"Okay, now what?" Thundercracker wondered.

"Return to your schedule and act normally. Someone safe will always approach you about the curfew. In the next two cycles we'll meet again privately and I'll catch you up on all the details."

Thundercracker nodded. "We'll head out first. Wait twelve astroseconds." he took Skywarp by the hand.

"Why twelve?" Starscream was curious.

"A calculation, Starscream. The likelyhood that someone on shift will see us exiting decreases at twelve astrosecond intervals."

"You're always remarkable to me, Cracker."

Skywarp glared over his shoulder as they left. "You won't look so hot with a busted lip component."

"Are you threatening your superior officer?"

"Of course."

* * *

Skyfire leaned against the electro broom he was sweeping with. "I didn't realize this base contained so much airborne dust."

"Under ocean, circulation poor. Air return lose vaccum pressure at two miles, dust cycle downward." Breaker offered as he wiped down other work areas.

"It's good to have you back, Breaker. Things just weren't the same while you were gone."

Red visiors brightened. "Breaker_ roughest, toughest, baddest_ minicon in whole universe. Big Sky agree?"

A chuckle. "Yes, I agree." Skyfire nodded in satisfaction, putting the broom away. "Now this lab looks more like it should!"

"Pull molecular models?"

"We'll take a break first. I'll also grab those notes from our last study. Octane will be bringing in small amounts of the ore samples for us to start with."

"Sound good."

A swoosh of doors halted their conversation. Skyfire smiled at a most welcome sight.

Starscream returned the smile. "Sky, we have to talk."

"In an astrosecond, maybe." With amazing agility for a transformer his size, Skyfire closed the space to his bondmate and swept him up in a kiss.

_/Nearly two fragging solar days.../_

Starscream molded against the hold. _/We have time now. And there's news./_

Skyfire pulled up slightly, curiosity overtaking desire. "Are you going to tell me?"

A gasp. _"Skyfire!"_ Starscream looked across the room. Breaker watched them openly, peering over a stack of data disks.

"Not here. Let's go in the back."

"Why?"

"Privacy. Your minicon is butting in again."

Said minicon was annoyed. "Breaker not butt in, said nothing! Now tell Sky truth."

"What?" Skyfire looked to his bondmate, his tone slightly accusing.

Starscream took his hands. "Sky, _please._ Just come with me."

The strangeness of tone caught the big jet off guard. "Are you alright? Tell me."

"I will. Everything is fine." Starscream tugged him along to the bedroom.

Breaker watched them go in satisfaction. "Raining sparklings everywhere."

* * *

They retreated to Skyfire's spacious bedroom. The valkrie jet pulled his seeker into another close embrace. They sat on the edge of his bed, leaning against each other.

"Now tell me."

"You're very perceptive, Skyfire."

"I sense this is about your condition, Star. Have you found out something?"

"Yes. Amazing and startling news, Sky. I only recently confirmed what I began to suspect."

Skyfire turned his head slowly and stared. And stared. A white hand drifted up to Starscream's face and gently stroked his cheek. Fingers spaced across fine features gently.

Starscream didn't move. He returned the loving gaze, optics aglow.

And without words, Skyfire _knew._ A sensation, a _feeling,_ overwhelmed his processors. Sky crystal optics flashed and flared with the realization of truth. That same hand drifted down and touched Starscream's spark chamber, resting there. White glow surrounded by blue burst forth, illuminating the room.

"By _Cybertron."_ the big jet hitched in awe, as if seeing the unseen. _"Two?!"_

Starscream curved a gentle smile. "Two. We're having twins, Sky."

The normally deep voice dropped even lower. "Star. You're _beautiful."_ he held the fine face in both hands.

Starscream felt his voice crack with emotion. "It's amazing. I never expected this so soon."

_"You're_ amazing. Do you know how much I love you?" lips smashed into a kiss. The couple rolled over the bed passionately, wings vibrating.

_/We have sparklings!/_

_/Yes, Sky./_

_/They will be perfect!/_

_/Naturally./_

After long moments they broke the kiss. Skyfire cuddled his bondmate tenderly. "This is...I feel like I'm bursting."

Starscream giggled, his mood giddy. _"I'll_ be the one bursting. In the meantime, we need to keep this private."

Kiss. "Understood. I have a question, though. Two, actually."

"What?"

Skyfire edged up, pulling Starscream alongside. "How did you confirm this? I know you didn't report for a physical, Megatron would find out."

"Blitzwing confirmed what I somewhat suspected."

"I wasn't convinced by your denials, by the way."

Starscream stared indignantly. "And what does that mean?"

Skyfire tipped his chin. "You forget, I _know_ you. There's no way the thought of sparklings never came to mind."

The seeker faltered a bit. "I...may have wondered, but it was hardly proof."

"I considered the possibility anyway, Star. But then I wondered if it wasn't wishful thinking."

Bright optics went wide. "You wanted sparklings so soon? Despite all the turmoil in our lives right now?"

Massive shoulders shrugged. "I don't fret about every possibility, Star. Eventually our situation will resolve itself. And now we have a family to consider."

"Yes." Starscream was thinking, his optics bright. "Our sparklings will have the best of everything!"

Skyfire tickled a silvery nose. "Now for my second question. How far along are you?"

"Based on the image Blitzwing showed me, only around forty breems. The babies don't even have protoshells yet."

Skyfire frowned before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Starscream blinked in confusion.

"Don't you _see_, Star? Forty breems ago we got back together!"

The seeker rolled his optics. "What can I _say,_ we're fertile."

Skyfire chuckled softly. "You'd better believe it. The first time we get together, we end up with sparklings! Breaker had it right."

"Breaker _often_ right." a familiar voice beeped. The couple glanced across the bedroom. A shining sphere rolled their way.

"Is happy day! Star and Sky together, know truth. Sparklings, good deal!"

Starscream smiled. "Thank you. Were you spying again?"

"Breaker not spy. Only casual listen." the sphere spun in place.

"Right." Skyfire looked at his friend suspiciously. "You just happened to pop in."

The sphere stopped spinning. "Breaker find right moment."

Starscream had a thought. "Speaking of right moments, Sky. I need to brief you on what was discussed earlier."

"About the plan?"

"Yes. We're making headway, but we still need to be cautious. Soundwave is beginning to act oddly. I met with the triplechangers awhile ago, and he followed me."

"You think he suspects something?"

"Hard to say, but considering his relationship with Megatron..."

"I get your meaning."

"Not worry." Breaker rolled up onto the bed, seeming to defy gravity. "Can make diversions as needed. Soundwave obey Megatron, not new order."

"Old school." Skyfire commented.

"Much old." Breaker agreed. "But will learn, or _crack head._ Star tell plan."

Starscream cleared his vocalizer loudly. "I was attempting to! Anyway, it seems as though we aren't the only ones expecting. Thundercracker and Skywarp also look forward to new family."

Skyfire was stunned. "That's wonderful for them. You have no problem with that?"

"Why should I, Sky? They have their own lives and we have ours."

"Just so you understand that." Skyfire gripped his mate close, optics suddenly narrow.

"Oh honestly, stop being jealous!"

"I know your games, Star."

"The only game in town right now is Megatron. And soon there will be new players on the field."

"Well at least we still have time. You aren't far along."

"Yes, I'd hate to bring sparklings into this mess. But there's something else. It's possible that many decepticons will be expecting."

_"What?!"_

"You heard me. Blitzwing is checking out everyone casually. We'll know soon enough if our suspicions are correct."

Skyfire gave an evil laugh. "You realize if that's true this base will literally shut down."

_"Build cribs!_ Megatron crack up." Breaker beeped.

"He'll crack up alright." Skyfire remembered something. "That crazy assembly he held awhile back...this is because of all the sparking! No wonder."

Starscream nodded. "And the results will show soon. Also, Octane has some ideas in the works."

"Breaker kind of filled me in on the drugging part."

"There will also be planned 'accidents' at locations Megatron occupies."

"Hmm. Discussion for another cycle, love." Skyfire wrapped his seeker in a tight hold. "For now I just want to _feel_ you."

Starscream vibrated, his entire mainframe warm. He clutched his bondmate in bliss. "I've never felt this way before, Sky._ Never."_

"Me either, Star. I want to soar the universe!"

They kissed again.

"Our sparklings will be beautiful." Starscream sighed, his voice soft.

"And perfect." Skyfire purred, stroking his bondmate.

Soft music suddenly filled the room. Breaker played a classic selection,_ Stars of Cybertron._

The bondmates smiled at their friend and embraced once more.

"Star?"

"Yes, Sky."

"Megatron can have you tomorrow. But for tonight, you're all mine."

to be continued


	24. A Matter of Spark

submission dated 6-22-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Wing Shift

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

A Matter of Spark

Starscream eased from his sleeping bondmate and slipped out of bed. Feeling famished again, he went into the lab kitchen for a snack.

_/Let's see, what's this? I'll get four of these, six of those.../_

Cradling a large bowl in his left arm, Starscream proceeded to fill it with goodies. He'd barely closed the energon unit when he heard a quiet beep. A few feet away rested Breaker in sphere mode. The gleaming minicon lay cozily in a pile of thermal blankets over a sleep pad.

Starscream wondered at the minicon's nesting behaviors. He closed the food unit door and headed back. Another beep was heard.

"Good deal."

Starscream paused in the hallway. "Oh?"

"Need much nourishment. Sparklings hungry."

"They're making me hungry. I'm surprised you haven't gone visiting for the night."

A quick beep. "Would do, but stay here. Need watch."

"I appreciate the thought, Breaker. But we're fine."

The sphere vibrated in a cocoon of blankets. "For now. Sparkling challenge ahead. Breaker know."

Starscream approached the minicon. "Are you the sparkling expert now?"

Tiny lights flared over the sphere. "Will see. When babies arrive, can show."

Starscream crunched his snacks. "Well in any case that won't be any time soon-"

_"Starscream!"_ a deep voice bellowed. Skyfire stood near the back entrance to the bedroom, blue optics dark.

The red seeker stared in surprise. "Sky, why are you up?"

"I should ask you the same question!"

Red optics blinked. "What's wrong with you?"

_"Starscream, you shouldn't be on your feet!"_ the big jet nearly raced to his bondmate, picking him up.

The smaller jet gawked. "Have you gone insane? Put me down!"

"You need rest. I sensed you were up a few astroseconds ago."

"Will you put me down, please? This is ridiculous!"

Skyfire reluctantly set him down. "Come back to bed, then."

The red seeker huffed. "I planned to, before you went all primitive on me!"

Breaker beeped in amusement. "Big Sky crack up already!"

"I'm not cracking up." Skyfire was indignant. "Starscream shouldn't be walking so much in his condition!"

Starscream stalked to the bedroom. "How do you expect me to move around then, Skyfire? Stop being crazy!"

The agitated valkyrie jet waved his arms and followed. "Do you have enough to eat? Are you cold? I can get more food-"

Starscream sighed, rubbing a white arm. "Will you _please_ calm down? I'm fine, and so are the sparklings."

"You aren't in any pain?"

"No, of course not. I just woke up hungry, that's all."

Skyfire held his bondmate close and nuzzled. "Sorry. Guess I overreacted."

Starscrean chuckled, flicking his wings. "Silly. Come on, help me eat this." he tugged Skyfire to the bedroom.

Breaker hummed to himself, still nestled in his own bed nearby. "Will have _chaos_ babies. See it now. Good decepticons!"

* * *

Skyfire gently lifted his bondmate into bed and tucked him in. "Now I want you to relax."

Starscream smiled at all the fussing. _"You're_ the one who needs to relax!"

The big jet slipped under blankets alongside, wrapping an arm around. "I don't want you to sprain or pop something, that's all."

The seeker covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "I hardly think that's possible, Sky. Have I ever been frail?"

Skyfire pulled the bowl into their laps. "I didn't say you were. But you need your rest and nourishment. After all, you're eating for three!"

Sleek fingers plucked a snack from the bowl. "Sometimes I feel hungry enough to feed an army."

"You metabolism will probably fluctuate at times. Are you sleepy?"

Starscream cuddled, nibbling a snack. "Not right now. Put a movie on, hmm?"

"Can do." Skyfire pressed a control button releasing the flatscreen. "Have a preference?"

"Anything with action is fine. Maybe even an undersea adventure."

Skyfire clicked channels. "Got it. How about _"The Deep?"_

"Sounds good." Starscream molded into Skyfire's arms. He crunched away at the food.

Skyfire smiled against a silver gray helmet. "You're so cute when you eat like that."

"Then you'll find me adorable in a few astroseconds. I plan to eat everything in sight."

"I'd better get a piece now, then." Skyfire pulled a snack from the bowl. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Starscream stared at the screen and ate.

"Our sparklings. Who do you suppose they'll look like?"

"Oh, any combination of us both I suppose. Either way they'll be perfect."

Another nuzzle. "Of course. I can't wait to see how they come out! Their colors should be spectacular."

Starscream paused in his eating. "I'm not a geneticist, but I remember reading that coloring can be unpredictable at times, even reverting to an earlier generation. Recessive genes often make strange combinations."

"I know what you mean. When I studied at the academy there was a student there named Scudd, a triple winged carrier jet. He got hooked up with an earthmover geologist named Stonebreaker. Scudd was bright blue and green with black wings. Stonebreaker was mostly orange with white accents."

Starscream made a face. "I'm almost afraid to ask what the kid looked like."

"It was wild. Their sparkling had red arms, blue legs, green foot pods, a purple faceplate and orange helmet. His optics were golden."

Starscream stopped eating and stared. "You're joking, right?"

Skyfire laughed. "I wish I were. They couldn't even figure out a name for nearly four breems."

"And what did they finally call the little circus clown?"

"I think they settled on Nosehammer."

"Well hopefully the kid's grown up into something appealing. I'd hate to think he's going through life as a rainbow."

Skyfire sighed, remembering the past. "Hard to say. I have no idea what happened to any of the family."

Blue fingers squeezed a white hand. "Sky. This is a celebration of the future. I don't want you brooding about the past."

White arms held tightly. "I know. Sometimes it's hard, Starscream. I lost so many years in the ice. Periodically I still feel disoriented. My hardwire is clear and yet I still don't sense a complete balance."

"That will come with time. There's so much chaos in our lives right now you haven't really settled into it yet. But once our plan succeeds...we'll have everything we could ever wish for. The universe will be our toy."

Skyfire smiled slightly. "At least our colors are compatible. I'm not particularly worried about psychadelic babies."

Starscream snickered in amusement. _"Perish_ the thought! Although your academy associate should have known better than to pick a bondmate with clashing color scheme. Why subject innocent sparklings to ridicule?"

The big jet roared with laughter. "I don't think that was on their minds at the time. They sparked impulsively, if you know what I mean."

"Been there, done that." Starscream smiled up at glowing blue optics. "So I'm hardly in any position to talk."

Skyfire grabbed a snack. "I expect things in the lab to be busy over the next few cycles. Perhaps I should test the safeword."

"Be cautious, Sky." Starscream warned. "Breaker is our mole. He'll have freedom throughout the base and can disappear quickly as needed. The less traces to our real activity the better."

"Good idea. Has anyone approached you yet?"

"Thundercracker and Skywarp. Thundercracker doesn't surprise me, I know how he thinks. But Skywarp is a bonus. In the past he's always supported Megatron no matter what."

"Thundercracker may have convinced him otherwise."

"Maybe, but Skywarp's not overly political. Generally his philosophy has been to join the winning side."

"Things change, Starscream. They may sense the growing restlessness in the ranks. Any war needs a conclusion at some point."

"True. And far be it from me to look a gift seeker in the mouth." Starscream stretched against his bondmate, vibrating as tight cables loosened.

Skyfire munched. "We'll start testing the ore samples once Octane brings them to the lab."

"Excellent. Do you need any assistance with the mixing tanks?"

"Send the battlechargers. They're annoying but efficient. Besides, moving those tanks will take muscle and they're perfect for the job."

Starscream sniffed. "Provided those simpletons can stay focused. Their pathetic attempts to get you in bed irritate me no end."

"They don't bother me. I can deal with their nonsense." Skyfire gave a sly grin. "Unless you'd rather have the triplechangers help out."

Starscream stared up at his bondmate. "The _battlechargers_ it is!"

Skyfire was smug. "I thought you'd say that."

* * *

Megatron paced anxiously in his private quarters. Soundwave relaxed in their living room and watched him fret.

"Your examination went well, Soundwave? I know you were experiencing some systems issues."

"I am fine for the most part." the harmonic voice echoed. "Many others were in the medbay for similar symptoms."

Dark gray fingers tapped over a table surface. "Something rankles my processors, Soundwave. Something I can't quite get ahold of yet."

"I have been about the base casually." Soundwave stated. "There is evidence of collusion."

"I knew it! My instincts have never failed me in these matters. But more is going on than that. I sense a move to disrupt my power base, and that must never happen!"

"Why do you conclude this so quickly?"

"Something Frenzy mentioned the other cycle." Megatron sat next to his bondmate. "There are rumors about the base that factions are forming. Rumble also reports that various decepticons are spending a great deal of time in seclusion."

"I myself have noticed such gatherings during shift times. I have yet to classify it as suspicious activity, and yet..."

Megatron narrowed optics in curiosity. "Have you seen evidence of conspiracy?"

Soundwave handed him a drink. "Not precisely. However, an incident the other cycle aroused my concern."

Megatron sipped. "When was this?"

"The other cycle when the triplechangers were released from stasis. I happened about the base and saw Starscream visit their quarters a few breems later."

"I will keep him in sight. Who else?"

"I picked up several transmissions before a jamming frequency was activated. There was a brief exchange between Octane and myself in the hallway."

"Octane! What does he have to do with anything?"

"Uncertain. I reminded him of shift policy on gatherings. He threatened to break my nose."

"He dares?!"

Soundwave waved it off. "Nothing came of the threat."

"I'll have him in stasis next!"

"Unecessary, love. However, I have a better suggestion. Allow me to discover what plots may be festering. Once we find the truth behind the rumor, all rebellion can be crushed."

Megatron sipped his drink again. "Yes. An excellent suggestion, Soundwave. Deactivating Octane won't get me the answers I need. If there is a conspiracy, I want to know the players involved."

"And then...deal with them."

"Of course. Odd." Megatron looked off into space.

"Something?"

"Just...this is unrelated on the surface, what I am about to say. What do you think of Skyfire?"

Soundwave swished his drink. "As I stated before, he is extremely intelligent. His microprocessor rate-"

"Yes, I know all that. Now tell me something unusual!"

"A mental or personality profile?"

"The situation with his hardwire has been discussed. What are his characteristics that should concern me?"

"Ah. You notice his charisma."

"I'd be a damn fool not to, Soundwave. He's done nothing threatening or out of the ordinary. I recall the day I accepted him back. His arrogance was worthy of any decepticon. Still, it galled me."

"His physical charms are obvious."

_"Don't_ remind me! I've heard all I can stand about the base."

"Personality wise he is stubborn and analytical."

"Not to mention insolent. But he is careful to conceal it to me."

Soundwave nodded. "Skyfire's no fool. There is nothing to be gained by your animosity."

"He confuses me somewhat, Soundwave. He follows orders without question, yet I never sense he sees me as true decepticon leader."

"It hardly matters, Megatron. You are in control."

"Everyone had best remember that. I have no patience for idle ambition."

"No one is foolish enough to threaten you openly."

"Anyone can fall to treachery, Soundwave. We've both been around long enough to know that. Go about the base, watch everything. Have Rumble and Frenzy discreetly make inquiries. And keep on optic on those triplechangers in particular! I know of their abilities to twist and manipulate."

"Why were they not terminated years ago, Megatron?"

"Initially I thought to have it over and done with. However, the decepticon cause takes precedence over petty vengeance. If I were to kill every soldier that attempted sedition, there would be no army. True strength is shown by control. Besides, their skills are of great use to me."

Soundwave sipped his drink. "I've often warned you that it's never wise to keep ambition in your midst."

"If you're referring to Starscream I can assure you he's all bluster. His pathetic attempts to seize control have met with failure time and again."

"But not for lack of trying. Before his attempts were rash and impulsive with no plan. But now..."

"What's so different? No one followed him before because they sensed his ineptitude."

"Not exactly. They merely felt he was too emotional and temperamental to be a dependable leader. However, I note a change in his demeanor lately. A change that coincides with Skyfire's return to the fold."

Crimson optics narrowed. "Are you saying they are in collusion?"

Soundwave paused before answering. "As you know, they bonded not too long before Skyfire was lost on earth."

"There are no secrets, Soundwave. And I'm fully aware of the bolstering effects of a bondmate. But that alone won't usurp me!"

"True. But despite his annoying and somewhat erratic tendencies, Starscream has a brilliant mind. Sooner or later he will reach his potential-"

"Why do you think I've kept him at my side so long, despite his open treachery and insults?" Megatron nearly shouted. "I orginally thought he had the ability to be my successor in case of the unexpected. But he's disappointed me time and again."

Soundwave shook his head. "The strength of your personality prevents him from exerting any true control. His own desperate grasping made him appear weak to the others, too impulsive. But there is a new dynamic at work with Skyfire here."

Megatron was silent for a bit, weighing his words. "Do you have evidence, or is this merely speculation?"

"Call it a..._sense _if you will. As you know, I can scan brains. Perhaps a determination of motive can be verified."

Megatron eased back on the couch. "As you will, Soundwave. But make certain they have no knowledge of your actions. Secrecy is our greatest ally."

"Naturally. Now come, let me give you a massage."

* * *

Octane paid Blitzwing and Astrotrain a visit after shift. He'd dropped off the ore samples at the lab hours earlier.

"You guys got anything to eat? I'll have to restock soon."

Astrotrain pointed to the kitchen. "In there, we've got plenty. But don't take all the salad."

"Good enough." Octane headed down the hall. "What did you find out?" he nearly shouted.

Blitzwing stretched against Astrotrain in the living room. "I didn't see Shrapnel today. I think Megatron has him off base."

Octane returned with a large plate. "Yeah, I went past our unit earlier and he wasn't there." the decepticon tanker flopped down on the other couch and started eating. "The suspense is killing me! Who's expecting?"

Astrotrain snickered. "Who_ isn't_ is more like it. It's a crazy list..."

"So tell me already!"

"We're waiting for Breaker. He was at the lab awhile ago but seems to be lost in transit."

"Probably taking the slow route." Octane surmised. "Or he's peeping somewhere."

"Did you get the ore samples to Skyfire?"

Octane crunched his meal. "Yeah, some of the pieces are pretty sizeable. We left everything in the crates until tomorrow. Skyfire told me the battlechargers will help with the mixing tanks."

Blitzwing grinned. "And what was Skyfire doing in the meantime?"

Octane chuckled. "Heh, what do you think? Looked like he'd been busy, if you get my drift. I think Starscream was in the back."

"What makes you say that?" Astrotrain wondered.

"Let's just say Skyfire was anxious to get back to the bedroom. And I don't think he was dusting furniture!"

Blitzwing lit a flashstick. "Those jets are hopelessly oversexed."

"Like _you _can talk, Blitz. It's only hopeless because you couldn't cram your aft in bed with them."

_"Ha!"_

"And for crying out loud, where's Breaker? You've been waiting how long for him to arrive?"

Astrotrain glanced at the wall chronometer. "Eh, about seven breems. I think he's-"

A loud clanging sound overhead interrupted the conversation. A polished sphere dropped from the ceiling air vent and landed on a floor cushion.

"It's about time you showed up." Astrotrain chided.

A quick beep. "Overhear much this cycle. More malcontents!"

The triplechangers were attentive. "Really?" Blitzwing sat up straight. "I'm surprised so much is happening quickly."

"Not quick, more_ vocal."_ Breaker transformed to bot mode. "Give stick."

Octane handed him one. "Okay, light up and tell us what's going on!"

The minicon hopped into Octane's lap and made himself comfortable. "Go through vents, overhear good stuff."

Astrotrain lit up a stick. "I presume that's what took you so long to get back."

"Is so. Even peep on Megatron. Is suspicious."

"Now_ that_ we don't need."

"Talk long time Soundwave. Speculate on events since Skyfire arrival."

_"Damn."_ Blitzwing swore. "This means Megatron is trying to piece things together."

"All speculation, no fact." Breaker continued. "Has funny sense, paranoia about decepticon troops. Think treachery behind back."

Octane snickered. "Eh, what _the hell._ We do treachery! And backbiting, and sedition."

The others laughed. Breaker continued.

"Soundwave snoop around, follow suspicious activity. Follow _us."_

"Really?" Astrotrain puffed. "Now that's curious...does he have any idea about the sparkling situation?"

"Was weird. Soundwave start tell, then stop. Vague."

Octane laughed out loud. "He's _afraid _to! He knows Megs will blow his brainbox over a sparkling epidemic."

_"I_ say let's run his aft in circles." Astrotrain snarled. "If the old queen wants to spy, let's give him something to chase!"

"Good plan." Breaker beeped. "Peep at stunticons next. Conflict. Motormaster support Megatron, others fuss about new leader and reform. Big fight down in engine bay."

Blitzwing rolled his optics. "Those simpletons can't agree on anything. It's no wonder Menasor is psychotic."

"And why the hell aren't they in stasis?" Octane wanted to know.

Breaker dragged on his stick. "Disperse before Megatron catch. Beat up, though."

"So much for their part in the revolution." Octane stuffed more food down. "Either Hook or LongHaul is bound to report their injuries."

"Hard say." Breaker answered. "May offer treat for secrecy."

"That's a mental picture I can do without." Astrotrain complained. "Besides, Wildrider and DeadEnd shouldn't be brawling in their condition."

"Which brings us back to the original topic." Octane started up again. "So who's doing who? Inquiring minds want to know."

Blitzwing put his feet up, smug. "It's a sizeable list. There were so many decepticons at the infirmary I thought we'd waged an assault on Unicron himself."

Octane tapped his fingers impatiently. "Quit blowing and spill it!"

"Well, there's Wildrider and DeadEnd. You already know about Skywarp and Starscream. Mixmaster..."

"Say _what?"_ Octane nearly choked. "Word was that he's nearly celibate!"

"He took a hiatus." Blitzwing continued. "Runamuck has a sparkling. So does Frenzy..."

"Now_ Breaker_ laugh! Dumb, have _teeny weeny_ baby."

"Mmm...who else? Oh yes, Thrust, Bombshell, Brawl, Onslaught, Bonecrusher..."

"The whole slagging base is knocked up!" Astrotrain grinned.

"I still haven't checked Shrapnel. Did I leave anyone out?" Blitzwing smoked his stick again.

"Think so." Breaker scratched his head. "List incomplete?"

Blitzwing smirked. "How could I forget? The old sound queen herself, Soundwave!"

They all exploded into laughter. Astrotrain strained to control himself. "Unicron take it, that's gonna be one _ugly_ sparkling!"

"Put bag over head." Breaker snickered.

"Well, maybe a sparkling will soften Megatron's attitude a little." Octane chuckled.

"Assuming it's Megatron's sparkling at all." Astrotrain instigated.

Blitzwing disagreed with the comment. "I hardly think Soundwave has a lot of options. He's not exactly prime mainframe."

"We could start rumors, Blitzy. And around here, that's all you need."

"Provided we aren't shot first. We can't make any brazen moves until numbers favor our side."

"These pregnancies...are any sparklings due before the next ten groons?" Octane wanted to know.

"No, apparently the sparking surge coincided with the _notes and candy_ incident." Blitzwing frowned at Breaker.

The minicon puffed his chest with pride. "Breaker take credit. _Love doctor!_ Cause sparklings everywhere."

"Decepticons hardly need encouragement in that area."

_"Should know._ Not talk."

"And keep your comments to yourself!"

Astrotrain was thinking. "This could work out even better than we'd hoped. If the pregnancies are all close, that means the earth base will be fairly inactive for some time. Megatron will have to make a decision on deployment of troops."

"He might bring in deceps on Cybertron." Octane mused. "Which would bring Shockwave into the picture."

"Ugly one eye." Breaker beeped. "Support Megatron only. Must eliminate."

"We'll deal with that when we have to. He's pretty neutral, despite his support of the current regime."

"I hear Shockwave has pretty dependable lieutenants in his ranks." Octane commented. "Everyone remember that cute number Sunstorm?"

Astrotrain smirked. "The gold seeker? He's a pretty thing. Oh, I _remember _when we-" he howled as Blitzwing stomped on his left toe pod.

"What did you do that for?!" Astrotrain rubbed his sore foot.

"I've had just about enough of these distractions. We aren't discussing fun right now!"

"Well you don't have to get an attitude about it. Besides, Octane mentioned him first."

_"Playtime_ is for later. Right now there's buisness to take care of. We have to meet with Starscream and tell him what we know."

* * *

Starscream wondered if every morning was going to be like this. He'd spent most of the early cycle wrestling his way out of bed. His horny bondmate refused to let him leave.

He'd finally managed to wriggle free of Skyfire's determined strength. A quick oil shower warmed his sore spots and improved his temper.

Skyfire watched as he walked past the bed. "You look dazzling this morning, Starscream."

"Hmpf." the gleaming seeker placed hands on hips. "You stay over _there._ I'll barely make shift on time as it is."

"It's a busy day for me too. As soon as Breaker gets here we'll start on those ore samples."

"Good. It will give you something_ else_ to do with those big mitts of yours!"

Skyfire lounged on the bed, smiling. "Cranky, aren't we?"

_"Who says I'm cranky!"_

A deep chuckle. "Let's just say I've seen better moods. A breem ago you were all over me."

"That was_ then,_ this is _now!"_ Starscream stomped over to a mirror. "Do I look different?"

"Just fabulously beautiful."

"I don't mean that. Do I look..._wide?"_

"Come on, Star. You said yourself the babies don't even have protoshells yet. And I only detect a 2 percent increase in your overall mass."

Starscream turned about at the mirror, looking at himself. "Yes, but the question is how _much_ will my mass increase?"

"This is all new to me too, Star. I'm not an expert on the specifics of sparklings. If we had access to Cybertron's database of records it would help."

"Huh. That would have to go through Shockwave, and I can't explain anything to him for obvious reasons."

"No." Skyfire was silent a moment. "Anyone else you can think of that might know more about the process?"

Starscream stopped his restless pacing, optics darkening. "It has to be someone who knows of ancient times before the Quints brainwashed us into thinking we needed Vector Sigma."

"Soundwave is obviously out of the question because of his alliance."

"Yes. So is Shockwave. The Constructicons can be trusted, but not in this."

"Why not? Their technical expertise is second to none."

"True, but Megatron has some sort of mind control over them. His influence waxes and wanes depending on need."

"He uses a controller?"

"At times, but I hear rumors of other devices also. In any case, that eliminates them."

"I almost hate to bring this up, but..."

"I know what you're going to say!" Starscream snapped. "Those _three faced_, lying, scheming, conniving-"

"Are you done?" Skyfire was nonplussed, sitting up in bed. "Go ahead and ask them. Why waste a good resource when it's there in plain sight?"

"You know the issues with them!"

"So? Look at the larger scheme of things, Star. We need them, they need us. Those 'issues' will be dealt with in time. For now, we have bigger things to consider."

Starscream stared at his bondmate. "You want_ Astrotrain_. I should have known!"

Skyfire blinked in stupefication. _"What?!_ Where'd that come from!"

The angry seeker pointed. "Don't give me that. You're here, loving me up now. But once I'm huge you'll start sleeping around!"

Skyfire gawked. "Have you _blown every cerebro circuit in your head?"_

"I'm perfectly fine!" a screech. "You seem to have a taste for old perverts!"

Skyfire climbed out of bed quickly. "Do us both a favor and go on shift, Starscream."

"Lame! Cog sucking, loose aft shuttle!"

"Blow it out your boron compressor, you screaming queen!"

"Fine!"

_"Fine!"_

The bondmates glared at each other. "Why are we fighting?" Starscream appeared perplexed.

"I don't know."

"Me either."

"Is this what having sparklings means?"

Skyfire shrugged. "I don't know, but we'd better find out."

"I agree." Starscream paused, optics brightening. "Sky, don't you_ get it?"_

"Hmm?"

"It's our first fight!"

Skyfire grabbed him in surprise, optics widening. "You're _right!"_ white lips crushed silver ones.

_/Not bad. You still taste good./_ kissing.

"Well, I suppose we could fight some more later."

"Only if we make up."

"Sounds like fun."

"Damn. I've got to go." Starscream eased out of massive white arms.

Skyfire watched him leave reluctantly. "Remember what I said, Star. Don't waste good resources."

The seeker headed out. "Provided they keep their hands off."

To be continued


	25. Surprising Revelations

submission dated 6-29-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Wing Shift

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Surprising Revelations

Skyfire stretched to his full height, enjoying the feel of tight muscle cables loosening. There was much work to be done in the lab, so he needed to be as free of tension as possible. Sipping his third energon snack cube, he went into the main work area. Breaker was already busy arranging two molecular models on the large study table. Data disks were stacked neatly in a pile nearby, along with notepads and stylus.

Skyfire noted with some amusement that the minicon gleamed like polished glass. He smiled slightly. "Well, it looks like someone is anxious to get started."

Breaker looked up from his work, visors bright. "Is so. Big Sky ready to start?"

"Definitely. You certainly look flashy today. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you had a _hot date_ for tonight!"

The minicon grinned. "Breaker get polished for Sky. You like?"

"You look lovely as a solar gem. Now how are the models coming along?"

Breaker sat on the table and pointed. "Gerbodym model not complete yet. Have sketch of Isodite version. Waited for input on Nubunium model."

"Good, I wanted to check my notes on those peculiar matrix molecules." Skyfire approached the workstation and sat down. He picked up a datapad and stylus. "By the way, the battlechargers will be coming by before too long to assist with the mixing tanks."

Breaker glanced up briefly from adjusting a model. "Battlechargers work hard when not stupid."

"I agree. The problem is getting them to focus on the task at hand."

"Preoccupied sex."

"Now that's a peculiar statement, coming from_ you."_

Breaker puffed with pride. "Is function of_ function,_ big Sky. Breaker versatile!"

Skyfire covered his mouth in laughter. "Yes. In any case, let's review what we know about the various molecular stress points-"

"In astrosecond. Discuss other." Breaker pointed. "Will be new pada. Must prepare!"

"What is it I'm supposed to do other than wait?"

"Much work. Not now, fairly later."

"Breaker, be specific or move on. I don't have time for riddles!" Skyfire snapped.

The minicon laughed. _"Good deal!_ Bad temper, impatient. Hardwire clear, true decepticon!"

"Whatever. Anyone can have a temper, it's not exclusive to decepticons."

"Not say so. Have fight with Star, earlier."

Large white fingers tapped a stylus over the desk. "That's none of your buisness, Breaker. Starscream and I resolved our dispute."

A quick beep. "Will advise anyway. More disputes happen. Stress often occur for sana. Emphasize patience, not easy."

Crystal blue optics narrowed. "I can take care of my bondmate. Thank you for advice I _didn't_ ask for."

The stubborn minicon went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Will be frustration, illogic. Mood swings."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this. Care to tell me why?"

Breaker lowered his head a little. "Long story, sad in spots. But have _great _conclusion!"

"You're trying to tell me something. Don't you know you can trust me?"

The minicon gripped his hand. "Trust Sky. But not safe to tell now. When safe, will tell. Secrets."

Skyfire tilted his head in thought. "You can be quite mysterious at times, Breaker."

"Not get old by being stupid."

Skyfire patted his friend in comfort. "I'm not sure who's more secretive, you or the other triplechangers."

"Have many secrets also."

"I'm not surprised. You tend to build up a history over time. But eventually all secrets come out."

Breaker gave a sly grin. "Only if_ tell."_

"I asked Starscream to question them about sparklings and what to expect. We really don't have any information and are flying blind here."

"Breaker tell. As know, parents instinct sense newborns. You experience."

Skyfire nodded. "That's about the extent of our knowledge."

"Sana sense first, since formation occur inside. Instincts strong from Pada, protect."

The valkyrie jet considered that. "Amazing. I remember overreacting to waking up alone."

"Is normal. Urges primal, come and go."

"Breaker, do I seem crazy to you?"

"Not crazy. _Typical._ Will worsen until birth."

"I'll try to control myself. I don't want Starscream angry and stressed. You know how he hates feeling crowded."

A beep. "Not matter. Sana emotions all over place. Will anger anyway. Ride out."

"We'll see. At least I have some idea what to expect." optics narrowed again. "I'm still curious as to how you know so much about this."

"You _scientist,_ use logic! In ancient time, sparklings common. Then Quintessons brainwash."

Skyfire glanced at the wall chronometer. "I'd love to discuss this more, but I guess we'd better get back to work."

"Is true." Breaker climbed over massive shoulders. "Will be good parents, not worry! Breaker confident."

"Thanks, Breaker."

"Have everything in favor-"

A swoosh of doors paused the conversation. Runabout and Runamuck entered with a flourish.

Runabout smirked. _"Hey, Skyfire!_ We're here...you couldn't resist, huh?" he dropped to a knee and started posing.

"Let the _ecstasy_ begin." Runamuck flexed his arms, turning in profile.

Skyfire glared in their direction. "It's going to be a _long _day."

Breaker agreed, peering over massive shoulders. "Battlechargers still dumb."

* * *

Thundercracker massaged shining purple wings. Skywarp sighed, shivering at the attention as he lay face down in bed.

"That feels so _good,_ Cracker. Your hands are so warm."

"Anything for you, love." Thundercracker rolled his bondmate over. "I have to go on shift now."

"Hmm." Skywarp gave a lazy smile. "I've got another ten breems to go."

Thundercracker leaned down and nuzzled. "I probably won't see you at lunch today. Megatron wants me to scout a solar energy plant up near Alaska. Reflector's going with me."

"Reflector? He's such a geek."

A deep chuckle. "He's not so bad. Poor guy's lonely. Someone needs to hook him up."

Skywarp propped up on an elbow. "Wasn't he talking to one of the stunticons?"

"Yeah, I think DragStrip had some interest. But I'm not sure what happened. I heard they had a bad breakup, and Reflector's been moping since."

Skywarp licked a white nose."Well, _we_ don't have that problem."

Thundercracker smiled. "How are you feeling today?" he rubbed a golden cockpit.

"Much better, thanks to your massage. It seems to help the weird aches I'm getting in my circuits."

"Here." Thundercracker wrapped his bondmate in a thermal blanket. "Keep this on until you leave. I don't want you getting unecessary surges."

Skywarp giggled inside his cocoon. "All right."

Thundercracker sat back, thinking. "On a serious note. There were an awful lot of deceps at the infirmary the other cycle."

"That's not unusal, considering the tempers around here."

"No, but what I mean is, they were there for the _same thing._ I heard that everyone reported symptoms related to excess sparking."

Skywarp stared, optics wide. _"Thundercracker!_ If what you say is true, then this base will be in virtual standby mode indefinitely! There's no way we can maintain operations if everyone is expecting sparklings!"

"I'm not saying everyone is. But what worries me more is why Megatron seems unaware of this."

"Maybe he chooses not to act on what he knows. Or he's awaiting a full report."

The blue seeker shook his head. "Makes no sense. What commander would keep silent about something that would affect the status of his whole base?"

"It does seem...improbable." Skywarp agreed. "But this could work in our favor, Thundercracker. It means we aren't alone in our dilemma. And there's always strength in numbers."

"Yes, but which numbers and what side? We need to find out more from Starscream. Somebody knows something and isn't telling."

Skywarp gave a quick kiss. "Go on, you'll be late. Later on we can meet with Starscream and clear up a few details."

* * *

Starscream left the dock area after supervising repairs and restock. He made his way to the upper levels where all private quarters were located.

His footsteps sounded loud and hollow over polished floors. Too loud. Keen seeker senses kicked in, giving strange warning.

_Something seems odd here._ Starscream went along at a measured pace, giving no clue of suspicion. He continued to look straight ahead. But there was something. His parameter sense was kicking up.

He stopped abruptly. A minute echo of his footsteps was heard.

_Hmm._ moving along more slowly, Starscream tested his theory once more. Again he stopped without warning. This time, a definite echo was heard behind his second step.

A smirk. _So, we're playing games. Good, I've a trick of my own._

Suddenly turning down another corridor, he sped up his pace. Footsteps were clearly heard in his wake. Starscream didn't stop, lurching down a tight access corridor. A corridor with a trap door.

_Now._ he stomped on the door and leaped with great agility, floating up the shaft. Astroseconds later he heard a harmonic, echoing scream and loud crash that faded into distance. Snickering with smug satisfaction, the red seeker hovered to another access panel leading up.

_"Sucker."_

* * *

Octane entered his private quarters and saw his bondmate resting on the sofa. Sensing something odd about the position Shrapnel lay in he decided to investigate. Edging alongside he gathered up the insecticon and squeezed gently.

_/Hey, sweetbot. What's going on?/_

"Heeer, hello." Shrapnel rolled over and snuggled. "I was resting, resting."

Octane tickled long antennae. "I can see that. You've been doing a lot of resting lately. Is there something you care to tell me?"

Shrapnel hesitated. "I wasn't surrre. So much is happening on base with rumors, rumors. And I thought you'd be angrry if our lives were complicated now, now."

Octane kissed his faceplate. "As long as we're together, I can handle anything. Now tell me the truth, I can sense if you lie."

The insecticon held his hands. "Weeer expecting a sparkling, sparkling. I told Bombshell and Kickback."

Octane squeezed his mate close again. "Can they keep their mouths shut? Secrecy is a priority right now."

Shrapnel vibrated in his arms. "Of _courrse._ And therrre is a surprise, surprise. Bombshell confessed to having a sparkling also, also!"

A kiss. "Well, I guess we can build a crib later." expert fingers stroked gently.

"Arrre you pleased, dear Octane? I know thisss is our first sparkling together, together. How will the others take the news?"

"Sparklings always please me, sweetbot. The others will be fine with it, trust me. Once we're all together again they'll gladly help out."

Shrapnel sighed, leaning into his bondmate. _"Yess._ It is good. Although we might be exiled at that point, point."

"First things first. Are you feeling any weakness or surges?"

"A few, few. But since Megatron doesn't appreciate our usefulness as much, it gives me an opportunity to sleep, sleep."

"Just lie low, then, and gather your strength. I'll provide anything you need." Octane set his bondmate down gently and covered him with warm thermal blankets.

Shrapnel shivered in satisfaction. "Our _own _sparkling, love! Not like those clone shells I produce, produce. There is no comparison."

Octane tickled his nose. "Of course not. Now go to sleep, I've got places to go and people to see."

Shrapnel rolled himself in the blankets, optics dimming. "Youuu don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Starscream relayed his adventure in the corridors to Astrotrain and Blitzwing. The three sat in the triplechangers living room.

"Sounds like we'll definitely have to be careful now." Astrotrain stated. "The word is out on us."

"It's fortunate Soundwave makes a lousy tail." Starscream commented.

"Soundwave is a lousy _piece _of tail." Blitzwing sniggered. Astrotrain laughed at the joke.

Starscream was amused at the comment. "That being said, it's clear that meeting on base will be more difficult."

"That may be a moot point, Starscream." Blitzwing stated. "Soon enough this base will be on standby alert."

Crimson optics narrowed. "Tell me the list of pregnancies you know of."

As Blitzwing recounted expectant parents, the front door slid open, revealing Octane. He held several sticks in his hands.

"Hello, hello! The resident superstars are _all _here!"

"What in Cybertron are you yammering about?" an annoyed Astrotrain wanted to know.

The decepticon tanker grinned audio to audio, ramming sticks in everyone's mouth. "Smoke first, Astro. And then I'll tell you the news!"

Starscream pulled the stick from his lips. "Have you gone _insane,_ Octane?"

"Nah, let me grab a seat and I'll tell you." Octane flopped down on the second couch. "Didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"As a matter of fact you did. Blitzwing was relaying the number of pregnant decepticons to Starscream."

Octane kicked his feet up. "You can add Shrapnel to that list."

Blitzwing laughed out loud. _"Well burn my microprocessors!"_

Starscream stared in surprise. _"You're_ going to be a new pada?!"

Astrotrain was smug. "Octane's not_ new,_ period."

Octane squinted an optic and pointed. "Sure you wanna go _there,_ Astro? Don't get me started."

"Ocky, at least I'm not on the list. Sometimes you need to know when to quit."

"That's hysterical coming from_ you._ It's probably the only list you've _ever missed!"_

"Afthole!"

"We'd celebrate, but it's hard to do and not laugh." Blitzwing sniped.

"Blitzy, it's a miracle you ever had_ time_ for the decepticon cause!" Octane exploded into giggles.

Starscream stared back and forth. "What is all this, a family squabble? _"Knock it off!"_

The sulking triplechangers fell silent. Starscream continued.

"Now. It's obvious Megatron has no idea that this has occurred, at least not yet."

"So?" Octane piped up. "There's no advantage in him not knowing. And no reaction of his will change the facts."

"Perhaps not, but his actions will determine the fate of many unborn transformers. I for one don't want my sparklings in his hands. Do you?"

The triplechangers looked at each other. "Explain." Blitzwing finally said.

Starscream lit his stick absently. "There's no way to predict how Megatron will respond once he finds out. The best we can hope for is exile. And at worst...he might destroy the sparklings."

Everyone was silent, considering the possibilities. Octane spoke first, his voice low and dangerous.

"Then he'll sign his own death warrant. Despite his power he isn't infallible!"

Starscream was quiet. "I don't know. My worst fear is if he commands it, a few blind zealots would actually make their babies martyrs."

"Decepticon sacrifice?!" Astrotrain hissed. "We'll put _his_ carcass in a pit first!"

The seeker watched his rage in appreciation. "This is what I wished to see."

"Don't provoke us, Starscream." Blitzwing warned. "Megatron may be the way to most, but not us. Words change, but the war remains the same."

"I meant no offense, Blitzwing. You misunderstood me. I wasn't reading your reaction to a possible command from Megatron."

"See that you don't. There are some things even _we_ can't betray."

Crimson optics narrowed. "If any of you have something to tell me, I suggest you do so. Particularly if it will influence the outcome of the coup."

A moment of silent communication passed between the triplechangers. Optics flashed briefly then dimmed.

"Speak now, or I question your dedication!"

"You can rely on our assistance, Starscream." Astrotrain assured. "For reasons of our own as well as yours."

"A satisfactory answer for now." the seeker seemed to relax. "Another, more personal reason also brings me here."

Blitzwing stared intently. "Your sparklings are healthy and forming well."

"Thank you, but that wasn't my concern. I...had a few questions and you seem the most likely to ask. Questions about sparklings in general."

Blitzwing shrugged. "We'll help where we can. So what do you need to know?"

Starscream took a slow drag on his stick. "What's the average length of gestation?"

"1300 to 2100 breems."

"That's a pretty wide variance."

"A lot depends on the age and condition of the sana. Stress and nutrition affect delivery time also."

"What's the average size of family?"

"I don't follow your question."

"Meaning on average, how many sparklings are considered normal?"

"Two. In ancient times transformers were known to have more on occasion. It became almost moot once the Quintessons contaminated energon supplies with dna enzymes. Cybertronians became less fertile over time, finally unable to conceive altogether. Then the legend of Vector Sigma was rewritten and fed to the masses as fact."

Starscream stared in amazement. "One day we will repay the Quintessons for their deceptions and genocide. But please continue."

"Only those who predated this time knew the truth. But those who went public often disappeared or found themselves in stasis. Then the Quintessons released hypnotic wavelengths throughout Cybertron to make everyone forget our race was once self replicating."

"Five faced_ fiends."_ Starscream snarled.

"So Vector Sigma was used, but only by Quintesson law."

"Quintesson law. On _Cybertron?!"_

"It was their version of population control." Octane offered. "They essentially wiped our heritage away with falsehoods. By controlling the population they controlled transfomers regardless of faction. "

Astrotrain picked up the tale. "But one day changed all that. An explosion occured at one of their chemical labs used to dope the population. The earliest factions of decepticons and autobots were rebelling, but not against each other at the time. Only the Quintessons."

"I...knew nothing of this part." Starscream was amazed.

Astrotrain winked. "Young thing. Anyway, a few transformers fitted themselves with hypnotic blockers and found their original memories return. They preached rebellion to all Cybertronians in the streets. The majority of them were shot down by guardians. This was the true genesis of the war, even before the clash over energy reserves and philosophy."

Starscream sat back, stunned. "How is so much not known by me? Granted, I wasn't around then but I knew of the war! And Megatron never mentioned any of this."

Blitzwing responded. "Megatron himself may only know the propaganda, or maybe he doesn't care about the past. In any case, rage was everywhere at that point. Not only were Cybertronians falsely made sterile, their true origins from Primus were concealed and hidden."

"On the surface their lies seem pointless. But there was more to it."

"Far more, Starscream." Octane resumed the tale. "They were sucessful on an alien planet for millions of years because of a carefully crafted plan. The systemic destruction of a culture needs separation, deception and propaganda. And a big dose of false psychology."

"Another plan forms in my mind from this information." Starscream said, optics nearly slits. "When our immediate goal is achieved, I think something may be done with the Quintessons. But one war at a time."

"Well said." Octane approved.

"Back on the sparkling subject. How much mass increase can I expect? My design relies heavily on speed and agility, and I need to know the compromise factor."

Blitzwing chuckled. "You won't look fat, if that's what you're getting at. However, you will notice an overall body thickness."

The seeker huffed impatiently. "Yes, but how much mass will I pick up? What's the average?"

"Most sanas gain anywhere from 20 to 40 percent mass increase-"

"I'm a seeker. I'll be_ fat!"_ Starscream screeched in horror, clutching his head.

"It's only temporary, Starscream." Blitzwing soothed. "You'll have two pretty sparklings to play with, afterward."

"Assuming Skyfire wants to come _near _me by that time! This is _terrible_ news."

Octane smiled knowingly. "He won't care. Trust what we say."

The seeker paused in his hysteria. "I'm quite curious as to how you all know so much about sparklings. Experience?"

"Of course." Octane admitted. "In our time sparklings were the norm for Cybertronians."

"You're not precisely giving an answer, as usual." Starscream noted.

"You didn't ask a specific question, either." Octane responded.

The seeker swore under his vocalizer tones._ "Do triplechangers ever give a straight answer?!"_

"You really shouldn't get upset, Starscream. Stress fluctuates your core temperature." Blitzwing commented.

"I'd be less stressed with troops I can completely trust." the seeker stood to go. "Thank you all for the information. As developments continue, I'll be in touch."

"Say hello to Skyfire for us." Astrotrain teased.

Starscream headed for the door. "I'm certain he'll be tickled."

* * *

Runabout and Rumamuck moved the mixing tanks to their locations in the lab. They spent a good portion of the cycle hooking up electronic control panels and energy supply lines.

Breaker and Skyfire worked at the study area nearby, mulling over their findings with the 3 dimensional molecular models constructed. The overall scene was one of controlled chaos.

The battlechargers wearily joined them at the table. "Mind if we take a break, Skyfire?" Runabout asked.

"No problem, I was surprised you kept going this long. Have an energon cube." he waved a hand in offering at a pile of cubes.

"Thanks." the battlechargers each grabbed one and drank thirstily.

Meanwhile, Breaker pointed at some sketched notes. "Mixture 6 heat 100 degrees celsius. Mixture 4 heat 211 degrees celsius. Mixture 2-"

"Sounds like a lot of fancy prep work." Runabout interrupted.

"Not fancy. Seems so if _dumb."_ Breaker was annoyed.

_"Hey!"_ the battlecharger poked him. "Who you callin' stupid? It was a legit comment. Besides, Skyfire's smart enough to solve our energy use problem."

"Brains rare here."

"I oughta stomp your-"

"I appreciate the compliment, but we're in the early phases yet." Skyfire interrupted, halting a potential brawl. "Right now we need a good experimental mixture to pour into mold shells. Those will be the base for the energy conservation disks."

"Who's going to test them?" Rumamuck wanted to know.

"That has yet to be determined. Volunteers are always welcome." blue optics glittered strangely.

The battlecharger shivered. "Think I'll pass, Skyfire. Maybe I've seen too many mad scientist flicks, but the idea of being a test subject creeps me out."

The big jet laughed. "I'm no mad scientist. This plan is in place to help decepticons everywhere."

The brothers glanced at each other. "Not sure what you're getting at." Runabout finally said.

"Don't concern yourselves with that for now." Skyfire tilted his head in observation. "Runamuck, you seem oddly fatigued. Is there a reason?"

The battlecharger appeared uncomfortable, rubbing his head. "Well, I...we've had heavy duty the last few shifts."

Breaker glanced up briefly from reading his notes. "Effect, not _cause."_

Runabout pointed at the minicon. "Hey, could you keep him _quiet,_ Skyfire? He-"

Breaker giggled. "Secret. Same mess, everyone else."

Skyfire widened optics in understanding. "How very _interesting."_

The minicon made a rocking motion with his arms.

The battlechargers looked mortified. "What's he mean by that?" Runabout blubbered nervously. "We ain't saying anything!"

"You don't have to." Skyfire curved a smile. A large white finger pointed at Runamuck. "You're having a sparkling, aren't you?"

Runamuck gasped, clutching his head. "For Unicron's sake, don't _tell _anyone, Skyfire. We just found out not too long ago. And if Megatron finds out...I don't want to think about it."

Skyfire sat back and observed him coolly. "If I trade a secret to you, would you reciprocate?"

Runabout leaned forward in conspiracy. "What are you offering?"

"Let's just say a mutual trade of information. For now."

"But...you've already guessed about my sparkling." Runamuck's voice was low.

"I want your loyalty. Now listen. Other decepticons on base are having sparklings."

"What?!" the brothers bellowed, their rough voices echoing everywhere. "Who-"

_"Silence,_ you fools." Skyfire hissed. "As I was saying...the names aren't important right now. Just know that you aren't alone in your situation."

"But how does that help us?" Runabout wanted to know.

"Megatron will have to reconsider use of this base. I won't go into details. Suffice to say the future rides in part on his reaction."

The battlechargers stared hard, optics narrowing. "You're in on it." Runamuck stated quietly.

Skyfire appeared indifferent. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't give us that. We've heard rumors around base about factions gearing up against Megatron."

"Do you believe everything you hear?"

"Only when it interests us. And it interests us _greatly."_ Runabout emphasized.

"Then perhaps we're interested together. This isn't an admission of anything, you understand."

Runamuck held his chin in thought. "Heh, we've stumbled onto one of the ringleaders, Runabout. So spill it, Skyfire. Who's running this show? We know deceps are in the background working this thing."

Skyfire shrugged at Breaker, who also looked innocent. "We know of no conspiracy."

"Yeah, right. So give the word. How do we know who to trust with our...common interests?"

Skyfire studied an empty energon cube. "I'm not sure. But whatever you do, please_ remember the curfew."_

Twin pairs of optics widened. "The curfew."

"I believe my words were clear."

"Ah." the brothers nodded. _"We understand."_

"Excellent. Are you sufficiently recovered for more work now?" Skyfire shifted the empty cube to his other hand.

Runamuck grinned. "Just brimming with optimism, Skyfire. And to show our good faith we'll trade a piece of info back. Frenzy and Rumble are moles, running around askin' a lot of questions. They're trying to be casual, but it's clear they're fishing for conspirators."

Breaker beeped. "Many plots tangle. Like big chess game."

Skyfire twirled the empty cube on his fingertips, blue optics intense. "True. But the game is started, and none can leave the field."

"There's just one other question I have." Runamuck wondered.

"And that is?"

Strong hands gripped Skyfire's arm over the table. "Enough shop talk. When do we get our _treat?"_

Skyfire clapped a hand over his optics.

* * *

The triplechangers were silent after Starscream departed. Like three sentinels they sat equidistant from each other, thoughts mysterious. Their outer expressions gave no indication of communication.

_/Congratulations, Octane. I was only teasing earlier./_

_/I know, Astrotrain. It's been a while, you know./_

_/Like riding a space pod, Octane. You never forget how!/_

_/How true. Blitzwing, I'm concerned about the base./_

_/When our plans reach fruition, it won't matter. A new regime will be in place./_

_/I was referring to **Kaos 3.**/_

_/You worry too much, Octane. They are fully capable./_

_/I'm allowed this, Blitzwing. My right!/_

_/I share his concern, Blitzwing. We've been out of communication for too many breems./_

_/We can't risk exposure now, or everything is ruined. They are strong and well trained!/_

_/Still, I agree with Octane. If war breaks out in our faction, they'll need to be informed and prepared./_

_/Astrotrain, this fretting does no good. The security of Kaos 3 relies on our secrecy./_

_/Who's to say how long the base is secure!/_

_/Astrotrain's right, Blitzwing. I say we check on them. They'll be poorly served by ignorance./_

_/Are you two even listening to me?/_

_/In this, no. If we call them silently, no one can trace it./_

_/Octane has a point, Blitz. A silent call is safe, unreadable to anyone but us./_

_/Perhaps you're right. And when the time comes...**we** will have the final victory./_

_/To the new empire!/_

_/And the fall of Megatron!/_

Three pair of optics blazed inferno bright, firing a triangulation of light rays. They converged to a point in the center of the living room. A small patch of subspace opened, revealing an image of many decepticon warriors.

**_/"Kaos 3 hears and responds..."/_**

to be continued


	26. Smoke and Mirrors

submission dated 7-21-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Wing Shift

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Smoke and Mirrors

The triplechangers continued their strange communication with the unknown group of decepticons. A shimmering pocket of subspace gave their appearance reality.

/_Everything satisfactory on base?/ Blitzwing asked._

_/All systems normal, no problems besides the usual intrusions./_ a female decepticon responded.

_/The renegades you spoke of earlier./_

_/Yes. They came in a desperate raid for energon and supplies./_

Astrotrain cut in. _/Pathetic. Did you offer them sanctuary for service?/_

A male decepticon replied. _/We did, but they seemed fearful of some future reprisal./_

_/Bah. No reprisal short of Trypticon would threaten them there./_

Another female answered._ /We all know who Trypticon has allegiance to! But eventually that dimwitted dinocon will sway under our influence. This war will conclude on** our** terms!/_

Octane._ /Well said, my dear. I've been busy lately and haven't had time to comment on your ingenuity. After all, grooming future commanders is tricky buisness. Your role in bringing one to the fold was key to our plans./_

_/We all miss you here. When do you plan to return?/_

_/Much depends on what happens on earth. If our coup is successful, we can resume the original directive./_

A burly male decepticon laughed, his voice booming. _/We've made several upgrades in all system controls and parameters. State of the art! Unicron himself couldn't penetrate our sensors unnoticed./_

_/Excellent. Once we return I want to see the diagnostics./_

Blitzwing again. _/Many decepticons stand ready, but we're proceeding carefully. Some allegiances are known, but not everyone is willing to come forward./_

_/Since when are triplechangers cautious? This is unlike you./_

_/I leave the recklessness to you and the others. When it comes to war you pick your spots./_

_/Perhaps you have a point./_

_/I usually do. When we return there will be much to discuss and share./_

An excited female decepticon spoke up. _/How many should we prepare for, besides the expected group?/_

Astrotrain. _/We'll notify you regarding that in another hundred breems or so. At the current time we believe most of the fliers will throw in with us. There's a good possibility the battlechargers will join. Beyond that, information is sketchy right now./_

Conversation paused as a familiar sound clanged above in the air vents. A gleaming sphere plopped directly into the room, right through the image.

"Good see Kaos 3! Breaker pleased at all."

The others looked at the sphere._ Silently, Breaker. We don't want to be monitored. _

The minicon rolled away from the image. _/Is clear. Everyone healthy, yes?/_

The group responded as one. _**Everyone is fine. We will celebrate your return!**_

A thin, high voice piped up from the image._ /Bye bye Megatron, we dump! Have fun new leaders./_

Breaker answered. _/Not so simple. Will explain when see! Not know difference in things yet./_

_/Me know!/_

_/Not. Others talk now, is buisness. Plan future./_

_/Fun later?/_

_/Much later. Now stop. Need hear, listen./_

_/Is good. Am quiet now./_

Another clipped voice was next. _/Am excited, much enthusiasm! Contingency plan here, yes?/_

_/Will plan more when arrive. Execute conspiracy! Then return./_

A fourth female decepticon spoke, her tones silky. _/Is there any way you can relay information regarding those energy disks? The more we know, the better we can prepare with the proper amount of materials./_

Astrotrain continued. _/Unfortunately the disks are in the research and experimental phase right now. We'll get further details from Skyfire./_

_/He is...very impressive. It pleases me to think he'll be here-/_

_/Down, girl. We don't have time for nonsense now./_

_/We'll see who has time for what. You two are so predictable! We know what you've done./_

A male decepticon warrior commented. _/I find him fascinating myself. Once they arrive, we can all get warmly accquainted./_

_/We'll have to cut this short./_ Octane interrupted._ /My othersense tells me attempts are being made to get a fix on this transmission./_

_/Breaker agree, feel frequencies at nearby location./_

The group answered again. _**Then we await your next communication. Farewell.**_

_Farewell and be strong._

The subspace patch faded to nothingness. The triplechangers were silent, deep in thought.

"Breaker want return." the sphere vibrated in agitation.

"There's no point in getting worked up, Breaker." Octane admonished. "We all know the deal. If we see the plan through, things will work out the way we want."

"Can be, but losing patience. All want same thing."

Blitzwing brooded in his chair. "Maybe talking to them wasn't wise. I am...my spark aches."

Astrotrain squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I know. It's more difficult each time."

Octane sighed. "I'm hoping we can get back before Shrapnel delivers. Time can get away from you with all this chaos going on."

"Others be surprised." Breaker quipped.

"Not once we get there." Octane responded before smiling. "I can hear the complaints and lectures now."

Blitzwing lit a flashstick. "Only for a little while, Octane. They'll have fun with a new sparkling soon enough."

"I don't doubt that, but getting speeches seems to be par for the course. What's the progress of the disk research?"

The minicon beeped. "Was on break when come here. Battlechargers set up tanks. Got final computations for formulas. Will mix and pour over next few cycles."

Astrotrain rested his chin in his hands. "A pity we can't assist. Megatron probably has us under survelliance."

"Breaker know Soundwave spy, sense transmissions in proximity. Might hear silent call! Old enough to sense."

Blitzwing stared at the sphere sharply. "I hadn't considered that. Still, no one short of the Twelve would understand our communication."

"We'd better hope so, Blitz." Astrotrain lit a stick himself. "But forewarned is forearmed. I say we give Soundwave his information. Just not useful information."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A false rumor of rebellion at a specific time."

Octane frowned. "What would be the point? Plans are in motion as we speak to do just that."

"Yes, but a riot?"

"There's no such thing as a planned riot, Astrotrain!"

"There is if you make it _appear_ spontaneous. Besides, there doesn't have to be an actual fight. We can merely hint at a takeover attempt. The location can be anywhere on base."

"Preferably the lower levels." Blitzwing supplied. "It would seem more legit that way."

"Hmm." Octane considered. "And meanwhile, I can arrange those 'problems' in areas Megatron inhabits most of the time."

Breaker beeped rapidly. "Inside out, upside down. Megatron doubt everything!"

Blitzwing pecked his bondmate on the cheekplate. "Ingenious, Astro. I do believe I like this idea. Megatron will chase shadows while the real danger strikes from behind."

Octane finally lit a stick and dragged. "Now all that remains is designating the rumor mill."

"Breaker have answer! Battlechargers with us. Will tell insecticons. Soon whole base know!"

Astrotrain grinned, tapping the sphere. "Let's get the party started."

* * *

Megatron was laughing at a soap opera on the main viewscreen.

"I swear, these humans are a strange species! They mock themselves for amusement in fictional programs."

Rumble stood near the dias. "Yeah, me and Frenzy was checking out _One Life to Live_. Some kind of patriarch family order thing going on. They had some pretty complicated relationships and stuff."

The decepticon leader smiled, waving a wide gesture from his seat. "Why, yes...the concept warms my mainframe. I understand that in ancient times on Cybertron, family clans were somewhat common."

"Yeah, Soundwave is always talkin' about the old days. You think those kinds of families could exist again?"

Megatron brooded momentarily. "Difficult to say, Rumble. Over time I've been told various versions of our true history. Most of the information is lost on data asteriods scattered about the universe."

"But wouldn't it be wild if somebody actually knows the truth? Just think, we could all start our own joint! Warriors you could trust completely-"

Megatron glared down at the cassette suddenly. Rumble coughed.

"Not that I'm sayin' you can't trust us. It's just that it would be cool to have someone from your own electrons and mainfraime, you know?"

Crimson optics narrowed. "Perhaps. Rarely have I had the time to ponder such thoughts, Rumble. And I find it curious you bring this up now."

A shrug. "It was just the tv show, boss. Nothing else-"

Soundwave entered the room suddenly. "Megatron, we must talk."

Angular features turned. "Is it important, Soundwave? I was enjoying a program."

A nod. "I've been sensing specific transmissions about the base. All internal."

Megatron turned on a swivel in his seat. "Indeed? Tell me more. This may be the break we've been looking for."

The communications officer took a seat. "As instructed, I've increased survelliance about the base. For the most part there's been no conclusive evidence of collusion."

Megatron held up a hand. "If you've nothing solid-"

"Wait. The transmissions I sensed are pre-war."

"What?! _Impossible!"_

Soundwave shook his head in disbelief. "I've not heard such a transmission since...longer ago than I care to mention."

Rumble couldn't believe his audios either. "But I didn't think anyone would still know the ancient language. Besides, legend says it was a gift that certain cybertronians had."

"It is not precisely language, Rumble." Soundwave explained, clearly agitated. "Not in the standard sense."

"Telepathy, then." Megatron surmised.

"Again, yes and no. I liken it to a binary mind bond where entire concepts, thoughts and emotions can be relayed at once."

"This form of communication is not familiar to me, Soundwave. And I'm more concerned with why such communication emanates from this base."

"Although I can sense the stream, deciphering it is beyond my capability."

Megatron appeared startled by the statement. "Who, then? Your database is second to none!"

"It would have to be someone pretty old." Rumble stated. "Still dosen't explain the reason why, though."

"No." Megatron thought a minute. "Soundwave. Who would be the most likely candidates for sending or receiving such transmissions?"

"The constructicons, combaticons or triplechangers. Since I cannot determine the source it is impossible to narrow the field of suspects."

Megatron tapped his fingers. "I don't like this at all. I'm tempted to do a brain scan on each of them, but it would be time consuming and tedious."

"Sifting through older data banks is quite a chore." Soundwave agreed. "It could be many breems before we obtain information that way."

Megatron looked to the cassette. "Rumble, have you and Frenzy found out anything useful?"

Rumble rubbed his head in abstraction. "Not a whole lot. Frenzy says he's hanging out around the rec area, since everyone tends to talk there more."

Megatron rubbed his chin in thought. "Contented bots are careless bots."

"Eh?"

"Continue your discreet inquiries as before. A plan forms in my mind. Now go about the base and see what you can determine."

"Yeah, sure." Rumble took his leave. Megatron smiled at his bondmate.

"I will give a concession to the troops, Soundwave. The visitation restrictions I imposed will be rescinded."

"Indeed?"

"I want the conspirators careless and relaxed. Social and informal gatherings are ripe places for plots."

"An interesting tactic, Megatron. I believe the humans call it the _'iron fist in a velvet glove.'"_

"At times the creatures can be most clever. By the way, was your tracking of Starscream successful?"

Soundwave made a shrill noise. "Let's just say the attempt was less than useful."

Megatron chuckled. "He ditched you, no doubt. I know him well."

"Whatever." Soundwave was sour. He fell to his knees suddenly.

_"Soundwave!"_ Megatron shouted, reaching his side. "What's wrong?"

The communications officer lowered his head a little. "There is something important you need to know. I've been keeping a secret-"

"From _me?!"_ Megatron couldn't believe. "Why? Explain yourself!"

Before Soundwave could explain any further, Long Haul burst into the room. "Megatron, I have the energy usage report for this cycle."

The decepticon leader helped Soundwave to his feet. "It can wait, Long Haul. This is a private conversation."

"Unfortunately, this information can't wait. At the current usage of energy recharge we will exhaust supplies in a mere thirty cycles."

"What? Give me that data disk!" Megatron snatched it from the constructicon. He popped it into a slot next to his command console and viewed the screen.

"What madness is this? Why are we using so much energy?!"

"I cannot say for certain. However, a large number of decepticons are recharging several times a day. This is driving our supplies to depletion."

Megatron frowned in silence momentarily. "This energy is being used, not transported?"

"Correct. Virtually the entire base is using our reserves."

Megatron paced. "There will be a general assembly to address this issue. This cannot continue! I'll have answers, Long Haul."

"Hook informed me several decepticons reported to the infirmiry breems ago-"

"Yes, I know about that! System glitches and malfunctions are not unusual."

Long Haul glanced over at Soundwave uncomfortably. "True, but everyone reported for the same problems. Weakness and surges followed by excessive hunger."

Megatron glanced sharply at Soundwave.

"It's possible that a virus of some sort has been introduced." Long Haul continued. "However, I suspect the cause is something else entirely."

"The autobots are clearly not involved." Megatron said carefully, thinking of possibilities. "What do you suspect?"

The constructicon sighed. "I've been around a long time, Megatron. And I'm familiar with these symptoms. If I didn't know better I'd swear half the base is having sparklings."

"That's insane!" Megatron thundered. "It simply isn't possible. Vector Sigma-"

"Was made a propaganda tool by the Quintessons. Before then transformers were self replicating."

Megatron thought that over, brooding. "I remember vaguely the legends of our history during that age, Long Haul."

"I was there."

More silence. "Leave us." Megatron finally said. "I must think."

"As you command." Long Haul nodded briefly before leaving. Megatron turned to his bondmate.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

* * *

The battlechargers crinkled their noses at noxious mixtures in tanks.

"This stuff smells awful." Runamuck sniffed, making a face over molten liquid.

"Quit griping and stir." Runabout turned a pole slowly in the tank. "We have to keep the consistency smooth."

"What about the tank over there?"

"That has to set up first. Nubunium takes a higher temp. Just concentrate on that third tank."

Skyfire was sketching notes at his station. "When the second tank gets to 100 degrees celsius, let me know. The argen alloy needs to be added."

"Can do." the battlechargers peered over the tanks, fussing. Moments later a floor panel lifted. Breaker rolled up and out across the floor.

"Am back. Mixing start?"

"Nah, we're making soup for everybody." Runabout snickered, lifting a dripping pole. "Wanna taste?"

"Is _idiot."_ Breaker rolled over to Skyfire. "Need monitor temperatures."

Skyfire lifted his stylus. "We've got that covered. Although something about the third tank composition is bothering me."

"Not worry, we fix." Breaker transformed to bot mode and hopped up. "By model, tank three molecules unstable. Have most energy transfer, though."

Skyfire placed some disks on the table. "Look these over and tell me what you think."

The minicon plopped down and picked up a disk. "Progress good. Everywhere!"

The big jet sensed his friend's meaning. "Ah, you're referring to the other issues."

"Is so." _/Plan trick Megatron soon. Spread crazy attack rumor in engine room./_

Skyfire stared at the mental intrusion. _/How are you in my head??/_

The minicon stared back, visiors bright. _/No time explain, listen. Start rumor, tell battlechargers. Say group wait to surprise attack in engine room./_

"Hmm."

"Hey, Skfyire!" Runamuck shouted. "What's goin' on? You and Breaker sharing secret signals or something?"

"Or something." Skyfire kept staring at the minicon, optics narrow.

"So what's the deal?" Runabout stopped stirring momentarily.

"We've work to do." Skyfire answered. "And I have a special task for the two of you when you're done here."

"Yeah? Tell us now."

"Are you good with wild rumors?"

Runabout puffed his chest over a tank. "Hell, we _invent _rumors! You need us to start one, right?"

Skyfire leaned back in his seat, grinning. "Go about the base and have a few conversations about an assault on Megatron."

The battlechargers appeared uncomfortable. "Well, ah..."

"Say that a group plans to capture him in the engine room. And don't be specific about a time. Just talk out loud in general."

"Shoot, we do that anyway." Runamuck puffed. "But that's an easy request."

"Breaker also say rumor." the minicon piped up.

"Good." Skyfire reviewed another data disk. "And if anyone asks, we didn't have this conversation at all." he glanced at Breaker.

"You can move about undetected, Breaker. Surely you know someone with a big mouth."

The minicon beeped wildly. "Many big mouths on base. Go now?"

A nod. "Make sure our 'friends' know so that we're all on the same page."

"Is good! Be back later to assist." transforming to sphere mode, Breaker plopped down an air vent.

* * *

Megatron was silent, sitting in shock. Soundwave stood over him, squeezing a shoulder in comfort.

"Forgive me, Megatron...I was fearful."

"Of me, Soundwave? I could no more destroy you than I could myself!"

"I wasn't sure how you'd take the news. I am somewhat...old for this to be my first sparkling."

Megatron looked his bondmate over. "Apparently not. How far along are you?"

"I estimate around sixty breems."

The decepticon leader shook his head in disbelief. "This is incredible. If the legends of our origin are true...why now? What has occurred to make us self replicating?"

Soundwave poured him a drink. "I have a theory, dear one. Our deep programming may be overriding the last remnants of Quintesson brainwashing. If so, then our replicating programs are once again active. We could literally make our own armies."

Wild optics glowed. "Yess.." Megatron gulped his drink. "And _think,_ Soundwave! There would be less chance of treachery. Family ties run deepest!"

"It was not a conscious decision on my part, although I do remember the Quintessons and their tactics."

Megatron squeezed his hand. "It doesn't matter now, Soundwave." he gained his feet. "Yes! My glory will last an eternity now. Should the unthinkable happen my personal legacy will rule the universe!"

Soundwave appeared hopeful. "Then, this news warms your mainframe a little?"

"I am fabulously delighted, Soundwave. However, there remains the issue of this base."

A harmonic sound. "What to do? We cannot go on standby and be vulnerable to the autobots. Cybertron is in a state of unrest politically, and marital law rules."

"The base will go on until factions have been unified on Cybertron." Megatron snapped. "Perhaps I'll enforce full duty until their sparklings pop out. And then have the little bastards exiled."

"That would instigate full blown rebellion, Megatron. Even you cannot battle armies alone."

"What battle? By keeping the population here trim, I can control things better."

"You would also have a larger and even greater decepticon army. Think of the possibilities!"

"And your idea is?"

"Reduced and more numerous shifts to maintain operations. It could be done."

Megatron circled their living room anxiously. "I'll consider your suggestion. However, I'm still more inclined to exile."

"I believe the alternate path is wiser. Force them to choose and you will lose. Cooperation is the key if we are to maintain."

"Cooperation? Am I _weak,_ Soundwave? I don't command by group order!"

"This has nothing to do with weakness, but practicality. There are limitless advantages to be had at our fingertips. New warriors to train and strengthen our cause."

"You have a point." Megatron glanced over at a stick tray on their end table. He picked up one and lit it. "I do feel mellow, however. This news is remarkable."

Soundwave also lit up. "Perhaps we should celebrate properly." deft fingers teased along armor seams.

"Feeling _raunchy_, are we?"

"Of course."

Megatron kept smoking as they rolled to the floor. "I suppose the general assembly can wait."

* * *

Starscream entered the lab a few breems later after getting off shift. He noted the steaming vats of liquid simmering by the far wall. Skyfire had fallen into rest mode over his desk, head over folded arms.

Smiling, the red seeker approached in silence. He teased a wing playfully with warm fingertips. A slight flick from the sensation.

A chuckle._ /Knocked out./_ "Skyfire, wake up."

_/Huh/_

Sleek blue fingers trailed along a broad back. "Wake up, I said. I want to soak on those delicious heat panels of yours."

_That_ woke the big jet up immediately. Crystal blue optics shimmered to awareness. "Starscream!"

"The one and only. I see the battlechargers are gone."

Skyfire sat up straight, shaking his head clear. "They finished up for the cycle. We'll cook the final test mixtures tomorrow."

The seeker stared at a tank. "Nasty smelling soup, I must say."

"Tell me about it. I was going to put the lids on but fell asleep."

Starscream waved. "Maybe the gases knocked you out."

"Maybe. Come here." Skyfire reached out. Starscream edged into his lap with less agility than normal.

"You okay?"

"I feel like a stuffed titanium bot."

Skyfire felt his bondmate over. "Nine percent increase in mass."

Red optics went wide in alarm. "What? So _quickly?!"_ he jumped from Skyfire's embrace and stood in front of a panel mirror, turning about.

Skyfire watched in amusement. "What in Cybertron are you doing?"

"Looking to see where I'm getting fat. What do you think? Is my aft getting wide?" he patted himself.

Blue optics twinkled. "I see a small difference, but it's still not noticeable."

"If it's not noticeable then how could you tell?!"

"No one would notice but me. Now stop being crazy and come here!"

Starscream glared. "You aren't the one going blimp city."

"Well come here, I want a blimp."

"That's not funny." Starscream returned to the embrace.

Skyfire kissed his cheekplate. "Seriously, I really can't tell. I can only feel the difference when you sit on me."

"So _now_ I'm too heavy to hold. Is that it?" an indignant screech.

"Stop putting words in my mouth, Starscream." Skyfire was annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with you. Besides, I want to update you on some things."

The seeker shifted in his lap. "Update? What are you talking about?"

"Breaker and the battlechargers will be spreading rumors about a surprise attack on Megatron. The location is in the engine room."

"Skyfire, are you insane? We can't just-"

"It's just for rumor sake to get him paranoid. The time will be deliberately vague for now."

"And then what? When there's no attack what's supposed to happen?"

"And then the real plan will be implemented while he chases a rumor. Octane will start staging 'accidents' about the base."

Starscream shifted a little. "I'd better talk with him and make certain we're in synch."

"Confusion and chaos will be the way."

"You're starting to sound like the triplechangers. Perhaps you're becoming too good a decepticon."

Kiss. "Bad influence all around. Sneaky seekers, mad minicons and treacherous triplechangers everywhere."

"Hmf."

"Let me give you a massage, Star. Your muscle cables are tight all over."

Silvery red wings flicked. "I suppose I could use one. I woke up with a few pains today."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you a massage then."

"I thought the kinks would work out." Starscream reluctantly slipped from the tight embrace. "I'm not exactly graceful these days."

"Maybe we should get more advice about sparklings." Skyfire pulled his bondmate to the back.

Starscream was bleary, nearly flopping across Skyfire's huge bed. "Ugh, I can barely move."

"Easy." Skyfire sidled alongside and squeezed sensitive wingtips gently.

"Oh...ah...that's _good,_ Sky."

"Hmm." expert touches vibrated heat to Starscream's struts. The seeker relaxed, sprawling out lazily.

"O...oh. _Perfect._ Not so sore now."

"Good." Skyfire gathered him up into a kiss._ /Now for the goodies./_

_/You like fatties now?/_

_/I like damn near everything. And you aren't fat./_

A snicker. "I may have created a monster. Did I say you were still learning how to be decepticon?"

Skyfire poked at a red side port. "I'm not sure. But feel free to teach me!"

Starscream rolled to his side on the bed. "At least we have some quiet time away from your minicon."

"Are you starting up on that again?" Skyfire stretched out alongside.

"It's come to my attention he was all 'dolled up' today."

"Those big mouthed battlechargers-"

A raspy giggle. "Oh, don't blame them." Starscream cuddled close. "Breaker's as subtle as a jackhammer. The question is, what do _you_ want?"

Skyfire leered, optics narrow. "Right now, a slightly plump seeker."

_"I'm not plump!"_ another screech.

Kisses along a silver neck. "Stop fussing. Breaker and I discussed this already."

"I know you have a soft spot for that minicon!"

"He's a good friend, Starscream. But we both know I'm not in love."

"That hardly matters around here, as you're finding out."

A deep chuckle. "He does seem bound and determined to convince me."

Starscream edged up a little, optics bright. "I find it curious you worry about Astrotrain and Blitzwing, yet seem unconcerned about Breaker's attentions."

"It's different with him."

"Really? Might I remind you _he's_ a triplechanger, too?"

Skyfire considered that. "I guess I feel more comfortable around him because he's straightforward."

Starscream was smug, stroking the white faceplate. "Don't be deceived by his smaller size, love. Minicons are more direct but just as devious. You might find yourself ensnared without realizing it."

"Speaking of ensnared, when can an attack date be set?"

"In a few more breems we'll know who is on what side. Once that happens we'll need a gathering place for final planning. And then..."

"Then it starts." Skyfire gave a cold smile. "I'm actually beginning to relish the idea." large wings flexed.

Starscream teased with a finger. "Going to bring out those_ big guns_ again?"

"You never know. The Omega assignment was the first time I had the chance to really cut loose."

"And?" Starscream prompted with glee, optics glittering.

"I wonder how a sky attack would work on a smaller target." another, almost evil grin.

Fingers groping and poking low. "You're so wicked when you want to be. I'm getting _excited,_ Sky-"

A loud crackle interrupted their loveplay. The comlink blared to life suddenly.

**THIS IS MEGATRON. IN 1800 BREEMS THERE WILL BE A GENERAL ASSEMBLY. ALL DECEPTICONS ARE ORDERED TO ATTEND IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM AREA. THAT IS ALL.**

The speaker went silent.

"Odd." Starscream sat up. "Does he know something?"

"I'd rather not guess, Star. But clearly some topics are on the agenda."

"Topics such as sparklings."

"We don't know that."

"Skyfire, think. Megatron's no fool. I don't doubt that he's found the real reason for so many visits to the infirmiry. Besides, he reviews weekly energy usage reports."

"Damn. I hadn't considered that."

"Standard operational procedure." the red seeker sighed. "Who said revolution was easy?"

"It never was." Skyfire noted, easing down into bed. He pulled his seeker into massive arms. "No point in worrying about it."

"I fear what he may say regarding sparklings, Skyfire."

"It changes nothing, Starscream."

_"I_ will fight, but there's no guarantee who else will."

Skyfire looked into his optics with meaning.

"I know." a soft smile. "But despite bravado, there's a lot of fear and uncertainty all around."

"The fear will break given opportunity, Star. Once Megatron pushes too hard the tide will turn. So we wait."

Starscream snuggled. "We wait."

* * *

**The engine room, Decepticon Headquarters sub level.**

"Do you have them?"

"Yesss. They arrre the strongest yet!"

"Good. Get them to Megatron's personal drop box. And make certain you aren't seen!"

"Eeerrr, do you think I'm an amateur?"

"What about those charges? Are they on timers?"

"Everrrything is in place."

"Perfect. Head back and I'll follow you in forty astroseconds. Be casual."

"Of courrrse."

The remaining figure stood in dim lighting, grinning silently among monstrous turbine engines.

_Is it done yet?_

_/It's started./_

_Have you heard the announcement for tomorrow?_

_/Announcement? I can't hear anything with all the noise and vibration down here./_

_General assembly meeting, 1800 breems._

_/Good, we're on schedule. Megatron probably knows something by now anyway./_

_Something unfortunate should happen during that meeting._

/_I'll make a slight adjustment down here./_

_Best luck and success._

Cackling softly in conspiracy, the lone figure retreated to deep shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Wing Shift Secrets

submission dated 7-31-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really,

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

Wing Shift Secrets

So many decepticons, so many surprises! Questions are everywhere about who, what, when and why. Not to mention how and if. This is the place to look for answers without spoilers.

**The official tip sheet!**

1. Will Omega Supreme get his revenge?

_Probably not. But other autobots will still seek the chance in his behalf._

2. Will Starscream lose the sparklings?

_Absolutely not._

3. Will Breaker and Skyfire bond?

_Not likely, but Skyfire will be tempted._

4. What about Starscream and Thundercracker?

_They will remain friends and occasional lovers._

5. What about Starscream and Skywarp?

_They also have a history. Close friendship and camraderie as trinemates will lead to occasional fun._

6. Will Megatron win in the end?

_Times will change._

7. Who did Runamuck have a sparkling with?

_Don't ask unless you're into groups._

8. Who will be Skyfire's true 'love threat'?

_It will be revealed in later chapters._

9. What is the real connection between Octane, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain besides being triplechangers?

_They share an unrevealed ancestry and history._

10. Who or what is Kaos 3?

_An elite decepticon corps. Their connection to the triplechangers is unknown at the current time._

11. Will the sparkling of Megatron and Soundwave be ugly?

_Homely would be more accurate._

12. Are there names for all the sparklings?

_Yes._

13. Why do the triplechangers have so many unusual powers?

_Ancient transformers are closest to the 'source' of Primus and share his characteristics. Time and experience sharpen their abilities further._

14. Will Starscream get fat from the sparklings?

_He'll get a real nice spread._

15. Will Skywarp get fat, too?

_He and Starscream will compare notes._

16. What will be the ultimate fate of Megatron?

_It won't be pleasant. Or maybe it will, and he won't care._

17. Will the deceps retake Cybertron?

_They will relocate elsewhere to start an empire and return eventually._

18. When will Shockwave get involved in the war?

_Once the crap hits the fan on earth._

19. What secrets keep Breaker from telling Skyfire everything?

_He is protecting his past, and the past of others for now._

20. Who is the strongest 'small' transformer?

_Breaker. See specs on Wing Shift FYI._

21. How big is Breaker compared to other transformers?

_About the size of a giant basketball in sphere mode._

22. The weakest transformers?

_Strength to size, the Insecticons and Stunticons. Motormaster is the exception._

23. The strongest transformers?

_Strength to size, the triplechangers followed by Skyfire, the battlechargers, combaticons and Motormaster._

24. The strongest gestalt?

_Menasor._

25. Most intelligent decepticons?

_(In no particular order) Skyfire, Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave, Breaker, Thundercracker, the constructicons and triplechangers._

26. Who are the fastest decepticons?

_The shuttles and seekers, followed by the searchers. BlastOff is somewhat slow for his type._

27. How loud is Thundercracker's "Crack?"

_Loud enough to cause earthquakes at sea level and shatter mountains. He can direct sonic energy into force blasts._

28. The triplechangers are very old. Do they have offspring running around somewhere?

_They have many secrets._

29. Will Starscream have an unusual gestation because he's carrying twins?

_He'll gain more weight relatively quickly._

THE END


	28. Checks and Balances

submission dated 7-31-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Checks and Balances

Skyfire sighed blissfully, suspended somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. Dreams of the future danced in his mind as he envisioned the sparklings.

Familiar, warm fingers massaged him gently, easing tightness and fatigue. Soft pulses of soothing heat warmed his mainframe. He always knew his seeker was talented...

A large wing flicked idly as he rolled on his side, still half asleep. Those same fingers were everywhere, teasing his ports and vents with gentle touches. A soft kiss on the bend of a knee. Strokes along his sides, tickling. Another kiss on a toe pod. Licks circling his nosecone. Skyfire flexed his wings happily, relaxing into the sensations.

/_Greedy seeker. Let me sleep a bit more./_

Nips across his groinplate vibrated down to his cogs. More kisses down his legs. A sweet ache filled his spark, teasing and strong.

Even in his half muzzy state it occurred to Skyfire that something was incredibly wrong. As his processors came online, he could sense the probing fingers were noticeably less sleek. Different, though familiar to his body.

_/Starscream?/_

_Hardly, darling._

"What??" Skyfire bolted awake with such force that two sizeable forms went crashing to the floor. Sitting up in shock he stared down. Octane and Astrotrain were piled in a heap, smiling like idiots.

Blue optics flashed like lightning. A large fist crashed into the floor, making a crater. The triplechangers rolled away just in time.

Octane gained his feet, laughing at Astrotrain. "You're right, he is cranky first thing!"

Skyfire grabbed Astrotrain in rage and shook him. _"Why?!"_

Astrotrain was nonplussed. "Why _not?_ We came to visit, and exchange information."

"So? That gives you permission to jump me in my sleep?!"

Loud beeping halted a potential brawl. Perched atop a nightstand sat Breaker.

Skyfire glared his way. "And I suppose you were here to watch!"

The minicon grinned. "Tickle sticky."

The white jet shoved Astrotrain away. "Starscream was right about you."

Astrotrain dusted himself off with indifference. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Now are you ready to listen?"

"I think you're ready to leave!"

"Sheesh." Octane shook his head. "Tone it_ down_, Skyfire. We meant no harm."

"No harm!"

"Eh, what the hell. You were sleeping so sweetly. We just wanted to say good morning."

Skyfire rounded on him. "I'm more surprised at _you,_ Octane. At least I thought you were different from the others!"

A shrug. "Different than what? Besides, I often change my mind."

Shimmering blue optics glanced about the room. "At least Blitzwing had sense enough to respect my privacy."

"You'll have to ask him when he gets here." Astrotrain was grinning again. "We just happened to arrive first."

Skyfire swore under his vocalizer tones. "And where is Starscream?"

"On shift I would presume. He was gone when we got here."

Skyfire walked past them all. "I want all of you to leave."

The triplechangers followed him out into the lab. Breaker hopped up on a table. "Big Sky mad."

"You're slagging_ right_ I'm mad." Skyfire poked his friend.

"Not be. Give early morning treat! Feel good."

Another poke. "I was feeling fine already. I didn't need help!"

"Your senstivity coefficient is too high." Astrotrain surmised. "Perhaps the ice-"

"The ice has nothing to do with this." Skyfire was defensive, pacing the lab. "You came here looking for cheap kicks!"

"Now that's a rotten thing to say!" Octane was agitated, waving his hands.

"Then why do I see loose interface lines?" Skyfire pointed in accusation.

Octane glanced at cables hanging from his fingertips. "Oops."

Before anyone could speak further, Blitzwing entered the lab with an expression of surprise. The decepticon tank was highly polished, shining like glass.

"It appears as if I'm late."

Skyfire stared him down. "My, aren't you pretty. Got a _hot date?"_

A slight smile. "That depends. Apparently the situation has changed."

"Unfortunately he woke up." Octane groused, folding his arms. "A plague on fast processors!"

"Fortunately for me." Skyfire straightened to his full height. "And I'm warning all of you to control yourselves in the future."

"Did enjoy before!" Breaker was stubborn.

"You _ask_ first." Skyfire was insistent. "And for the record, I plan to change the timing sequence on those front doors!"

The triplechangers were silent momentarily. "We'll ask." Octane gave another odd smile.

"And stop grinning at me. Jump me again and I'll fire a cannon up your thrusters. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Astrotrain replied. He cocked his head a little. "Well?"

"Well _what!"_

"Will you come with us now? This cycle is long, and we have much to share."

"Are you crazy? I may as well be talking to myself!" Skyfire glared at them all in disbelief.

Blitzwing shrugged. "I suppose we could share the information _without_ the fun..."

"Then do so!" Skyfire dropped in a seat. "Get on with it."

Sly smile. "We could lie down and explain it faster-"

A swoosh of doors again. Starscream entered and paused, staring at the group.

"What in Cybertron is going on here?"

Skyfire waved a grand gesture. "Our friends here stopped by for breakfast."

Starscream frowned in confusion_ What?_

"The 'special' of the day, one might say."

"It's not what you think, Starscream." Octane stated coolly.

Crimson optics narrowed in realization. "What is all this. Explain!"

"We merely came to update and share information-" Astrotrain started up.

"Astrotrain, you're a conniving liar of the first order." Starscream strode past into the bedroom. He came back out moments later.

"The bed is nearly turned sideways on the frame. And why is that hole in the floor?" the suspicious seeker stared at the triplechangers.

"Is coincidence." Breaker beeped. "Was fall from bed."

"That's weak, even coming from you." Starscream huffed. "It doesn't take a genius to see there was a struggle in there. Now what happened!"

"I wouldn't know, I arrived late on the scene." Blitzwing said innocently.

"But not for lack of trying." Starscream turned to the others. "Start talking."

"We merely wanted to say good morning." Octane was obtuse. "Your bondmate overreacted when we appeared."

_"Overreacted!"_ Skyfire bellowed.

"Is true." Breaker quipped. "Saw whole thing."

Starscream cocked an optic at the minicon. "What were you supposed to be, the _tag team coach?!"_

"Not funny!"

"But true all the same. A small freak is no better than a large one."

"Now just a minute, Starscream." Octane objected again. "I know this looks odd, but there's new information-"

"That can wait for the moment." Keen optics flashed with insight. "Spare me your excuses and nonsense!"

"You only know Skyfire's viewpoint." Astrotrain insisted.

"And that's all I _need _to know." Starscream snipped. "Do I look like an idiot?" he moved to Skyfire's side. "The three of you sneaked in here to get a goody while Skyfire slept. Is that accurate?"

The triplechangers went stubbornly silent.

"In turn, Skyfire took your attentions poorly. Thus, the struggle and hole in the floor. Am I accurate?"

"Very." Skyfire nodded, still glaring at the others.

"Octane, I'm surprised it took you this long to make an attempt. Apparently old perversions die hard!"

"I've got nothing to say." the triplechanger griped.

"Normally I would get _really _angry at all of you. However, Skyfire clearly handled the situation on his own. So there's no need for me to do anything at the current time." the red seeker deliberately eased into Skyfire's lap.

"Now tell us the information you have. My _bondmate_ and I are most curious." Starscream made a show of kissing Skyfire.

Astrotrain seethed. "Perhaps another time would be appropriate."

Starscream turned from his kiss. "Oh, we're _proper_ now, are we? I've never known triplechangers to have an ounce of class anyway. But I appreciate your politeness after assaulting Skyfire."

"That's_ it,_ I've reached my limit for insults today." Blitzwing headed to the doors.

"I'm with you." Astrotrain snorted, stomping to his side. He glanced back briefly. "Another _time,_ perhaps."

"Or not." Skyfire snapped a reply. Octane trailed the others on the way out.

"Knew I should have brought the damn cuffs." he muttered.

* * *

Skyfire nuzzled. "I'm proud of you, Star. I half thought you'd go into tantrum mode."

A raspy giggle. "Maybe I'm learning, Sky. A future leader can't appear to be petty. However, I want them aware of the fact that I'm displeased. I didn't have the energy for a showdown anyway."

"I think your tactic irritated them more than the insults."

"Probably. Which suits me just fine."

"What brings you back? I thought you'd gone on shift."

The seeker vibrated, easing tension. "I'd forgotten my portable transcriber."

"I think it's in the back. If you can find it in all the mess."

"Well, I'll give it a look." Starscream went to the bedroom and rummaged around. Skyfire adjusted the lids on the mixing tanks in the meantime.

Eventually Starscream returned with the transcriber and something else. "I found it."

"Good. Do you have a heavy schedule today?"

Starscream waved his hand. "Sort of medium." he put down the transcriber and held up a disk. "What's this?"

The big jet shrugged. "I don't know. You find that in the back?"

"It was on the other endtable." Starscream turned the disk about. "It looks like a personal disk."

"Don't look at me. I don't have any reason to record one."

"Odd." Starscream popped it into a side slot near the workstation. "Maybe it was left here before the lab was refitted."

"Probably."

There was a loud hum. An image beamed into the center of the room of an orange, curvy decepticon. She struck a brazen pose, flashing privacy panels.

Skyfire gawked. "Uh-"

**Hey, Skyfire. Just wanted to let you know I've got a soft spot. Can we get together sometime? My processors run for you. Love those shoulders! Let's hook up, we'd make really good friends.**

Starscream tapped his fingers, observing his bondmate's reaction. _"Skyfire-"_

"I'd forgotten all about it." the somewhat sheepish jet shrugged.

Starscream pointed at the image. "Who is _she?!"_ his voice dripped ice.

"Just someone I met on Bardocki 5-"

The message continued. **I'm often on the Rim, handsome. I can be found at other places too. My transmission coordinates are-**

"That's_ enough!"_ Starscream removed the disk.

"Come on, Star. She was just a casual acquaintance. Nothing happened."

"Her name, Skyfire." Starscream was impatient.

"RazorCut. She kept me company before Astrotrain and Blitzwing arrived at the club."

Starscream eyed his bondmate. "Something about her seems familiar. I can't quite place it." He popped the disk in again. "I'll do a closeup." the image honed on RazorCut's face.

"Don't tell me you think she's an enemy. That hardly seems likely."

"No, nothing like that." Starscream observed the image. "It's just her face reminds me of someone."

Skyfire observed also. "Are you certain you haven't met before?"

"I've known a lot of decepticons over time, but not her. At least I don't think."

"Maybe she resembles someone you know."

"Perhaps." Starscream kept staring. "A good thing she was a casual acquaintance."

Skyfire rolled his optics. "You're too suspicious, Starscream."

"I've learned to be. And the majority of times I'm right."

Skyfire took the disk. "What's to be suspicious about? She was at Bardocki before I even got there. There was a fight, Astrotrain and Blitzwing appeared and the rest is history."

Starscream collected his transcriber and headed out. "We'll see. Sometimes things connect even when you don't see the dots."

* * *

The triplechangers were arguing amongst themselves in their private quarters. Shouts and curses nearly came to blows.

"Shut up."

_"You_ shut up. This is your damned fault, Astrotrain!"

"The hell it is, Octane. If you'd brought the cuffs we wouldn't be here now!"

"Yeah? What's wrong, losing your_ touch? _I thought you had his spark wrapped around your little finger."

"BOTH of you be quiet." Blitzwing bellowed. "I got polished for no slagging reason. Not even a kiss!"

"Is stupid." Breaker beeped loudly. "Am angry too. No booty call! Bad opportunity."

"Tell me about it." Blitzwing groused. "At least you had a head start. I never saw _any _action!"

Octane jabbed Astrotrain in the chest. "Thanks to your impatience, we may not get another opportunity any time soon."

Astrotrain shoved the hand away. "What happened on _your_ end, mister 'mood control?' I _told_ you he was touchy! He was already asleep. All you had to do was keep him dreaming!"

"Then link his mind and get it over with!" Blitzwing sniped. "Any more scenes like this and we'll never get close enough to do anything."

"You've just got all the answers, don't you!" Astrotrain shoved his bondmate next. Blitzwing pushed back.

"Breaker had enough!" the minicon crackled with energy. "All triplechangers dumb."

"Then include _yourself,_ you pinheaded dink." Octane snarled, pointing.

"Breaker_ pissed_, put everyone to sleep!"

"Go hump a busted strut!"

The decepticons faced off in earnest momentarily. Astrotrain held a hand up for cease.

"Wait. Fighting amongst ourselves won't win the prize."

Blitzwing was still angry. "So what is your solution?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, patience is our only option. If we force the issue now we'll risk alienating both Skyfire and Starscream. Plus, it would screw up our other plans."

"Have point." Breaker finally said.

"I had reservations about this from the beginning." Octane folded his arms. "Don't expect _me_ to embarass myself begging."

"Who said anything about begging?" Astrotrain replied. "There's always more than one opportunity."

"We could simply force the issue, you know."

"Bah. There's no satisfaction to be had from a puppet."

"No slave." Breaker agreed. "Is Quintesson way, not decepticon."

"Slag it, I'm lighting up." Octane dropped into a seat and lit a flashstick. "This morning is starting off like crap."

"At least you didn't waste a breem's worth of polishing." Blitzwing commented. "Perhaps an apology is in order."

"Too soon. Sky not listen now." Breaker beeped.

"All well and good." Blitzwing lit his own stick, grinning. "After all, a sincere apology takes practice. Skyfire should believe our regrets."

"Not need speech." Breaker added. "Need only sound good."

Astrotrain clapped a hand on his bondmate's shoulder. "When it comes to verbal persuasion, Blitz is second to none."

* * *

Frenzy and Rumble ate a quiet lunch in the cafeteria. Rumble was concerned for his brother who fretted nervously.

"I don't know about this, Rumble. Megatron's gonna hit the roof when he finds out about...you know."

"It's okay, man." Rumble rubbed his sibling in comfort. "I think it's great, myself. Funny thing, I was talking to Megatron earlier about the same topic earlier."

"You mean sparklings?"

"Yeah, and families in general. And you know the scuttlebut about why so many deceps were in the infirmiry."

"Is it possible? So many deceps having babies?"

"I dunno, there's been a lot of weirdness lately. Seems like a lot of junk got started with all those love notes being passed around."

"Wonder who was behind that?"

Rumble nibbled on an energon snack. "This has Breaker written all over it. He's always stickin' his nose in when it comes to sex."

"Or the battlechargers maybe?"

"Nah, they make too much noise. Ain't subtle enough."

Frenzy sighed. "Speaking of subtle, you find out anything about potential traitors?"

"A few murmurs, nothing specific. I do know there's a silent group on base makin' moves behind the scenes."

"We'll need names soon."

Rumble considered. "Problem is, no one's crazy enough to call themselves out. I'm thinking something's gonna break that will point to the conspirators."

Frenzy patted his chest in worry. "I feel so strange, bro. Different. This is a new experience for me."

"You tell Dead End yet?"

"Yeah, he fainted. Took two breems to revive him off the floor."

"Sheesh, you'd think he'd be excited."

"He was when he woke up. Raced right off to tell Motormaster. Me, I went into panic mode."

"We'll figure out something. Can you keep a secret?"

Frenzy shrugged. "Ah, come _on."_

Rumble leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Megatron and Soundwave are havin' a sparkling too!"

Red visiors flashed wildly. "How'd you find _that _out!"

"Let's just say a little 'birdbot' told me, bro. And you know Megatron. If he pulls a play about the sparklings, we can call him out ourselves!"

"Sounds pretty dangerous, Rumble. Besides, it might hurt Soundwave. I wouldn't want that."

Rumble thought that over. "No. Maybe it won't come to all that, though."

Frenzy patted himself again. "You'd better hope not."

* * *

Skyfire was sketching more notes in the lab. Breaker popped out of a vent and rolled up quietly.

"Am sorry, Sky. Make mistake earlier."

Blue optics shimmered. "I'm not certain I completely believe you."

The sphere vibrated. "Breaker not lie."

"Maybe not, but I doubt you regret the outcome."

Breaker transformed to bot mode and patted a white leg. "Know well. Still, not intend harm."

Skyfire nodded slightly. "Come on up."

Visiors brightening, the minicon hopped up on the table. "Decepticons chase what want."

"Even if the decepticon they're chasing doesn't want them to?!"

A shrug of small shoulders. "Persistent. See value in you, said so before."

Skyfire tapped his fingers. "Whatever, Breaker. I'd rather forget the whole episode."

The minicon plopped down in a pile of data disks. "Is good. Not dwell with misunderstanding!"

"I _know_ what they want. There's nothing to misunderstand!"

Breaker snickered. "Object too loud! Enjoy, when not mad."

Skyfire poked him. "Think that's funny?"

"Is so. Still feel good, like conflict. Make decepticons excited!"

Skyfire clapped a hand over his head. "I give _up._ Let's get back to work!"

A small hand gripped his arm. "Tickle sticky now?"

"No tickle, and no sticky! Focus on _work,_ Breaker!"

"Breaker horny."

"That isn't news, either. Why didn't you play with the others?"

"Would have. Party stop too soon! Wanted sandwich."

"Does everyone get jumped in their sleep around here? I woke up just in time!"

Breaker was nonplussed. "So say."

Skyfire huffed. "I meant what I said, too. The next decepticon to try that stunt will be the last."

The minicon observed him, head cocked. "Come long way."

"Meaning!"

Breaker pointed. "Change complete, Breaker think. Hesitation gone. Will know complete when battle occurs."

Skyfire put a disk in small hands. "Read that. I don't have time to figure your riddles."

As the minicon reviewed the disk, Starscream entered the lab and looked about.

"Skyfire? I thought the battlechargers would be here."

Skyfire smiled slightly at his seeker. "They haven't arrived yet. I was hestitant to call them since the all hands meeting will be soon."

The seeker glanced at a wall chronometer. "You're right. I had a small task for them to do. However, it can wait." a slight smile. "Are you recovered from your near miss?"

Skyfire made a noise.

Starscream laughed. "Oh, don't be so stiff. It's kind of funny when you think about it."

"Yeah, I've been laughing all cycle. If it ever happens to you come back and we'll compare notes."

A mischevious optic winked. "But it _has_ happened to me, Sky. Many times over the years."

Skyfire gawked. _"What?"_

Starscream strutted his way, sparing Breaker a look. "Over time, you learn to put up with some things. I tell you again decepticons are_ not_ like autobots. We go for it!"

Breaker agreed. "Second chance. Call others back?"

Starscream glared at the minicon. "Of course, you can always push your luck!"

Skyfire folded his arms. "I see. So if I want something, just go and grab it?"

A raspy giggle. "Within reason. Otherwise you might spend most of your time in repairs. Even decepticons have limits!"

_"What_ limits? Everyone is all over the place."

"You may want to reciprocate. It's up to you."

Blue optics narrowed in suspicion. "Starscream. Are you telling me you've done this before?"

Silver lips kissed a pale cheekplate. "Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Consider it flattering to be in such high demand, Sky."

"Even if it involves the triplechangers?"

Starscream huffed. "Fighting them is pointless, and we need them for our plans. Besides, the more you deny them the more determined they get."

"Not so bad!" Breaker beeped nearby. "Give perfect sex, happy pleasure!"

Skyfire looked his friend over in amusement. "Spoken like a true vibrator."

A loud crackle interrupted over the comlink panel. **"THIS IS MEGATRON. THE GENERAL ASSEMBLY WILL COMMENCE IN APPROXIMATELY 50 ASTROSECONDS. ALL DECEPTICONS REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL."**

Starscream pulled Skyfire by the hand as they exited the lab. "Let's go to the show."

* * *

Skyfire wound his way through rows of seats in the large conference hall. The air was full of murmurs as a sea of decepticons speculated on the purpose of the meeting.

Starscream disappeared momentarily only to reappear at the podium. Soundwave likewise took his position on the opposite side.

Idly, Skyfire observed the crowd. The other seekers and searchers were seated together, chatting amongst themselves. The insecticons were clustered beside the battlechargers. The combaticons and constructicons were also in a group. In another row sat the cassettes and Breaker.

The large jet felt oddly warm and relaxed, his circuitry pulsing with a familiar ache. Subconsciously his head tilted in the opposite direction. The triplechangers sat in the rear, optics giving no notice of anyone in the room.

Odd. Skyfire wondered at their distant demeanor. _They're up to something, I feel it in my processors. But what?_

"Hey, Skyfire?"

"Hm?" Skyfire glanced up at Motormaster. The hollow, gruff voice clanged off his audios like tin.

"Mind if I sit here? The joint's so crowded I don't feel like squeezing through to the other side."

"Sure, no problem."

The brutish decepticon looked around. "So what do you think? An emergency, maybe?"

"Somehow I doubt that. Otherwise the alarms would be going off everywhere."

"True." Motormaster fidgeted uncharacteristically.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm _not_ nervous!" the stunticon leader bellowed before lowering his voice quickly. "What I mean to say is, I'm wondering if Megatron has found out stuff."

"What are you talking about?"

Motormaster leaned in. "The rumors. And...well, you know a lot of deceps have been overcharging, right?

Skyfire stared, intrigued at the free information. "Let's just say I have an inside line on why."

The stunticon leader glanced around. "Then you know about...the sparklings, right?"

"There's been a lot of loose talk. Under wraps, of course."

"Yeah. But what Megatron might do worries me. I mean-"

"I know about Bombshell. Just keep it to yourself for now."

Motormaster gawked. "But...how?! We called ourselves keeping it quiet. Around here, you never know who you can trust!"

Skyfire lowered his optics and surveyed the crowd. "Trust won't be an issue if this meeting goes the way I expect."

Motormaster eyed him with suspicion. "You know something. If you choose a side, it better be the right one."

"You support Megatron, I take it."

"Who else? He's a fine leader, Skyfire. And we don't need seditious aftholes plotting behind his back. I'd hate fighting friends and allies." crimson optics narrowed with meaning.

The valkryie jet smiled coolly. "I might consider that a threat, Motormaster. A poor decision on your part."

The rough decepticon chuckled. "I get it. You scratch my struts, I scratch yours."

Skyfire smiled widely. "You'll make an excellent pada. Concentrate on that for the time being."

"I don't follow your meaning."

Blue optics saw Megatron enter the room. "I'm not surprised."

* * *

Megatron strutted to the dias with flourish. Starscream and Soundwave stood slightly off to each side like twin sentinels.

"So, you're all here. Good." Dark grey fingers pulled a flashstick from pale lips and crushed it.

The triplechangers watched with glee from their vantage point in back.

_/Have we been smoking?/_

_/The sound queen is barely standing. I think they hit it together./_

_/No fool like an old fool./_

_/And we should know./_

_/Are we fools?/_

_/No, but they are./_

Megatron straightened visibily. "No doubt you all wonder at this impromptu meeting. Today, I will cover several topics."

The triplechangers continued their bizarre communication._ Round and round we go. Will the brain crack? Who can know?_

Megatron continued, unaware of their internal dialogue. He shifted slightly, optics hazing erratically.

"First off. Let me begin by saying I feel a lot more like I do now than I did before. This is what it has come to, and now that we know it, we can deal with it for what it is. This we know, as well as what we know."

Everyone was silent.

"To continue, then. Our energy consumption is unacceptable. I has come to my mind, I mean attention that many decepticons are recharging several times a day."

Numerous pairs of optics glanced about nervously.

Megatron swayed a bit. "This is generally, not, well something I want. Do you understand? It has to stop because I say so. And like, because I am your leader! So get it through your brainboxes that no one is to recharge like that."

Stares of confusion were everywhere. Soundwave edged up uncomfortably.

_/Love, are you well? They're all looking at you./_

"I am...Megatron!" wild optics flared as Megatron waved him off. "And I...rule!"

"Certainly, Megatron." Starscream was enjoying himself immensely.

"Damn...straight." Megatron poked a red wing. "Now where was I?"

"You were speaking of excessive recharging."

"Correct. Excessive, that is too much energy is used by overcharging. I trust I've made my point clear?"

Skyfire strained not to laugh. _/Whatever your point is, idiot./_

"I know there is conspiracy on this base. I will root it out! I've not led the decepticons for millions of years to be run out by some half afted ambition!" Megatron abruptly pointed at the cassettes.

"Friends today, enemies tomorrow. Who knows what fate may hold? Who knows what evil lurks in the cores of decepticons?"

Frenzy glanced at his brother. _/What the frag is he talking about?/_

"As I look around I see elite decepticon warriors. But how many of you plot behind your optics? And yes, I know the reason so many of you went to the infirmiry!"

Soundwave put a hand on his shoulder. "Megatron, please. Perhaps this meeting should recess until another time."

Megatron pushed off. "No, it will _continue!"_ he pointed at the assembly.

"Know this. Any treachery will be punished. I am...I rule! And as your king I won't be lied to. Does anyone want to come forward and confess?"

No one did.

"Perhaps I will initiate brain scans on you all. In the meantime, the next topic will deal with secrets. There are...too many on this base. The thing I don't like is when none of you come forward with your secrets."

Octane covered his face to hide his expression.

"But despite treachery at every corner, I am a forgiving leader. And bigger than you know. For nothing..._nothing_ takes precedence over the cause!" Megatron waved wildly at nothing.

"In the meantime, I will grant a favor to you all. Starting this cycle I rescind the previous restrictions on late visitations and walking in hallways. You are now permitted to do both. Add to that the curfew ban is now lifted."

Blitzwing barely choked back a laugh.

"It does no good to keep secrets. I know this base is full of _sparklings!"_ Megatron bellowed, slamming his fist on the podium.

The decepticons gaped in shock.

"Ah, thought you could slip that by me? I am MEGATRON. Whatever there is to find out, I find out. And anything else I know already."

Skyfire glanced at his bondmate, his expression speaking volumes.

"My own troops don't trust me with personal information! This burns my boron compressors. Shall I declare an edit that all sparklings be exiled?!"

That created a stir among the ranks as voices jabbered excitedly. Skyfire started to rise when a familiar voice sounded in his head.

_/Not yet, young one. Patience!/_

Skyfire halted abruptly, staring into space. _/Blitzwing?/_

_/Let this farce finish. The damage is already done./_

_/We'll discuss your ability to scan my brain later./_

_/A most delightful brain it is./_

_/Enough!/_ Skyfire returned his attention to their seemingly mad leader.

Megatron cackled crazily. "My my, the natives are restless. Have I touched a few sensors?" he made a grand gesture.

"Tell us more, great leader." it was all Starscream could manage, his tone smug.

"At a suggestion from a trusted associate, I have decided to increase frequency of shifts around the cycle. This will insure that work continues while the little rejects pop out."

Skywarp edged close to his bondmate. _/Thundercracker, what the slag's happened to Megatron?/_

_/I'll look into it. This isn't a coincidence./_ Thundercracker went into analysis mode. **_Hardwire designation Thundercracker. Analysis aberrant behavior on subject Megatron. Probability mechanical malfunction on systems, ten percent. Probability of brain degeneration, twenty eight percent. Probability of outside influence, eighty nine percent. Outside influence factor unknown. Causative factors several, need more data._**

Skywarp pretended to listen as Megatron ranted on. _/Suspicious, isn't it?/_

Thundercracker barely nodded. _/Something is causing this, but what I don't know. He isn't malfunctioning in the normal sense./_

_/If I didn't know better I'd swear he was high!/_

Thundercracker glanced at his bondmate in surprise.

* * *

Over the next eight breems Megatron rambled about everything, anything and nothing. From the formation of stars to the destruction of all autobots. Then he lectured about decepticon regulations on Cybertron. His troops were growing restless and agitated.

Motormaster spoke out the side of his mouth to Skyfire. "I think he's cracked his brainbox."

"The stress of leadership." Skyfire said evenly. "How long do we have to hear this, I wonder."

"I don't know, but I'd just as soon get back to quarters. Bombshell needs rest."

"Hmm." Skyfire caught the optic of his bondmate. Starscream stood like a statue, but could barely contain his joy.

_/Don't dance yet, Star./_

_/Oh we will, Sky! And celebrate properly./_

"Hey." Motormaster kept his voice low. "You think...maybe Megatron needs to...step down?"

Skyfire motioned him to silence. "Not here. Are you crazy?"

The brutish decepticon covered his mouth. "Yeah,_ right_. Almost forgot myself."

Meanwhile, Megatron continued on. "And the rest of you are having sparklings. Baby bots. You know, LITTLE people. No bigger than this." he made a space with his arms. "Teeny weeny, itty bitty-"

Soundwave couldn't take anymore. "This meeting will be recessed until another time."

Megatron staggered at him. "You _dare_ stop your king's public address? I'm on a roll here!"

"Yes, but other matters are more pressing." Soundwave soothed. "We can announce the new schedules later?"

Megatron held his chin, wobbling. "Yes. Yes...this meeting is adjourned." he waved at his troops. "Go on. Wander in the halls and get laid or something." and without a backward glance he stumbled out.

"Those of you on shift, return to duty." Starscream said crisply. "All others are on leisure time. Dismissed."

A perplexed and confused group of decepticons filtered out.

* * *

Private conversations about Megatron's behavior ran rampant on base. The rumor mill had Megatron suffering from brain rust and stress.

Meanwhile, a very old group of manipulators returned to seclusion to revel in their success. The triplechangers collapsed in hysterical laughter on their living room floor. Breaker likewise lost his composure, spinning and whirling crazily in sphere mode.

"Is funny! Megatron crack brain, seem stupid. Talk dumb, on and on."

Astrotrain hugged Octane on the floor and kissed him. "No wonder I love you!"

Blitzwing staggered up, still laughing. "I_ swear_, I haven't had so much fun since I gave Alpha Trion a hot foot!"

Octane rolled to his side, grinning. "Yeah, listening to Megatron discredit himself completely was a blast."

Astrotrain lay on his back, lighting a flashstick. "That stuff had him _wrecked._ More importantly, it's addictive. So the fun is just beginning!"

Breaker transformed to bot mode and hopped on them all excitedly. "Beginning of end, Megatron. Have party!"

Blitzwing went to the kitchen and grabbed some energon cocktails. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Still, this is a splendid start!" he handed out glasses and poured. The others roared with laughter as Blitzwing shook extra cocktail over them in celebration.

* * *

Starscream likewise was feeling giddy and gleeful. He literally floated into the lab. Skyfire was nowhere to be seen, however.

"All right, I know you're here! Stop hiding."

Silence. Huffing, Starscream went to the back. "Oh,_ honestly."_

He'd barely peered through the bedroom entrance when powerful arms swept him up.

"Skyfire!" a delighted screech.

"Gotcha." the big jet whirled to the bed and flopped forward, pulling Starscream over him in a heap.

"Crazy-" a kiss silenced shrieking protest.

_/Still greedy, I see./_

_/Of course. One tasty seeker, to go. Oil optional./_

A giggle against pale lips. _/You're so silly./_

Nuzzle. "Did you enjoy yourself earlier?"

Starscream sprawled over his bondmate. "It was a hoot. Seeing Megatron babble like a boob was pure comedy."

"He sounded so stupid it was hard to sit still. I nearly blew a port to keep from laughing."

A snicker as Starscream cuddled. "You weren't the only one. Did you see the insecticons? I think Kickback was in tears."

"Not to get overconfident, of course."

"No. Still, I have to thank Octane. His subtle maneuvering is far safer on base than direct confrontation."

"There's another victory in all this, Star. Even Megatron's allies doubt his soundness to command now. A slight nudge should bring the malcontents out in the open."

"Good point." Starscream vibrated, stretching his wings. "However, it will take more than a single incident to convince them. No doubt some of the decepticons think this is merely an aberration."

"True. I'm certain Octane has laid out a schedule."

The seeker screeched and curled up suddenly, holding himself.

_"Starscream!"_

A cringe. "I'm...alright, Sky."

Skyfire was instantly worried. "Star, get under the blankets." he rolled metallic fabric over his bondmate.

Starscream sighed, sinking into a soft cocoon. "Ah, that's better. I was cold and didn't realize it."

"It's been a long cycle."

"But a memorable one." a weary smile. "I think our sparklings made a statement just now. I had one hell of a surge."

Blue optics twinkled with amusement. "Then it's up to me to keep you warm." he sidled in alongside. Gentle strokes on a shining faceplate. "You're beautiful, you know."

Starscream smiled. "I've heard that a hundred times."

"It's still true." Skyfire kissed a smooth nose. "The future is ours, Star. Rest now."

Red optics dimmed and closed. "With you at my side, anything is possible."

to be continued


	29. Tales of the Weird

submission dated 8-11-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Tales of the Weird

For the third time Skyfire plucked his minicon from a hot vat of molten ore. Breaker was scribing notes and got too close again, falling in.

"What in the world is wrong with you today, Breaker?"

The minicon hiccuped, beeping. "Not problem. Celebrate much last night."

Skyfire rubbed quicksilver like sludge from his friend, buffing him dry over a table. "This is ridiculous. You can't even stand up straight, much less concentrate."

Another beep. "Drinks and much sticky, Breaker think. Had smoke and tickle!"

Skyfire paused in his buffing. "You mean to tell me you smoked those loaded sticks? Are you insane?!"

Breaker burped, an odd buzzing sound. "Not same effect, triplechangers. Have high tolerance, not make insane."

"That depends on your point of view." Skyfire chided, still blotting the minicon. "If you can't keep your mind on the job you may as well take the cycle off."

"Megatron not approve. Get ahead of self."

"Oh really?"

"Is so." the minicon's voice was muffled under cleaning cloths. "Am assigned until otherwise. All other duties extra. So not go."

Skyfire chuckled. "Well at least relax until the battlechargers get here."

The hiccuping decepticon leaned against his friend. "Good idea. Barely made back for shift."

"What were you celebrating?"

Breaker attempted to stand and promptly fell on his backside. "Not have good party in while."

"What, five astroseconds?"

"Not funny. Celebrate success of plan!"

"You're talking about Megatron's speech."

"Is so. Megatron erratic, all over place. Babble at decepticons, not make sense."

"I understand he had a small accident already." Skyfire's optics narrowed.

"Things funny." the partially drunken minicon flopped on the table. "Not know what might happen next!"

"Tell me what happened." Skyfire turned his friend over. Breaker scratched his head innocently.

"Megatron tour base on regular schedule. Hallway slippery. Fall, crack leg strut."

"How convenient."

Breaker shrugged innocently. "Soundwave visit in infirmiry. Megatron angry, says will investigate."

Skyfire laughed. "Another general meeting? I can only imagine what he'll talk about."

"Not certain. Overhear many decepticons. Say Megatron going crazy."

"Is the supply of sticks holding up?"

"Have many sticks! Kickback make more, have network supply."

Skyfire put a few disks on the lab table. "I suppose the investigation will prove fruitless."

"Could be. Breaker not know! Stuff happens."

"Drink this." Skyfire handed Breaker a small cube of green energon. "It's loaded with ions. Good for getting rid of hangovers!"

The minicon stared at it before drinking. A burp. "Is better. Great batch!"

"Well you certainly couldn't work falling over."

"Not fall over now." Breaker immediately stood up. "Hear battlechargers arrive."

The lab door swooshed open seconds later. "Hey, Skyfire. Back on track!" Runabout and Runamuck grinned.

Skyfire pointed across the lab. "Good. Start by taking the lids off those tanks. I want to see if we have any colloidial solutions."

"Sounds like a plan." Runamuck pulled at one of the lids. Runabout approached the work area.

"So what'd you think of Megatron's speech? Weird, huh?"

"Very." Skyfire was writing on a pad.

"So like...when's it gonna happen?"

"Happen?"

Runabout leaned forward in conspiracy. "You know...the plan."

Skyfire pulled his mouthplate down. "You _idiot!_ Stop talking this way in the open."

Breaker pointed. "Dumb."

Runamuck shouted over. "He's right, bro. Overthrowin' Megatron is dangerous buisness. You don't walk around this base and keep your head talkin' like that."

Runabout rubbed his head. "Yeah, well...where's our muscle? It's gonna take more than the group of us to make it work."

"Your only concern right now is the task at hand." Skyfire snapped.

"But who else?" the stubborn battlecharger wanted to know.

"All in good time." Skyfire pointed at the tanks again. "In the meantime, check those."

"Fine!" Runabout stomped over beside his struggling brother. "What are you doing?"

"Tank one is shot." Runamuck announced, rapping his knuckles against hard substance. "This metal is set solid."

Breaker immediately transformed to sphere mode and bounded into the vat, landing on glossy surface. "Is true, Sky. Molecules set."

"Unbelievable." Skyfire went over and stared at his reflection in the vat. He traced a finger, leaving a light mark.

"Solid, but not impermeable. Do an analysis, Breaker."

The sphere hummed. "Molecular matrix density, plus or minus 77 idons. Fracture point on angular matrice, 38 degrees. Gerbodym percentage in amalgram, 82 percent."

"We'll chip a piece and run tests for energy transmission and stability."

Runamuck had moved over to the next tank. "Now this is really gross."

Everyone edged to the second tank. A silvery, jelly like mass floated in nearly clear liquid.

Skyfire made a face. "I think this is our throwaway mixture."

Breaker beeped, staring down. "Might make secondary lubricant. Still save."

"What for, Breaker? There's no matrix strength for shells."

"Still save." the minicon insisted. "Not discount elements yet."

"We'll see." Skyfire moved to the third tank. "Now this is more like it." He stirred a finger in the vat. The ore had a smooth, pasty consistency like paint.

Breaker gave an instant analysis. "Molecular matrix density, plus or minus 42 idons. Fracture point on straight matrice, 11 degrees. Nubunium percentage in amalgram, 69 percent."

"Kinda funny the way this worked out." Runabout commented, poking at the solution.

"How so?"

"Well one's too hard, the other's too soft, and the third one's just right."

"Which one is your head?" Skyfire glared at the silly battlecharger.

* * *

"For the love of Cybertron, will you come out of there, Skywarp?" a frustrated Thundercracker called to his bondmate. Skwarp refused to leave the shower.

"You go ahead, Thundercracker. Besides, my shift isn't for another twenty breems."

"So? Why are you hiding from me? This is ridiculous!"

"I'm not coming out." muffled bumps against the shower stall.

"I've had enough of this." grumbling, Thundercracker stormed to the back and dragged his bondmate into the living room.

A shove onto the couch. "Now what's your problem?"

"Look at me!" Skywarp made a grand gesture. "I'm getting wider than Onslaught!"

"So?! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, if you're a _combaticon!"_

"You aren't getting that big, Skywarp. Stop exaggerating!"

"I'm not." the purple seeker looked at himself in a mirror. "I'm spreading all over the place!"

Thundercracker threw his hands up. "I think you've lost your mind."

"No I haven't." a pause. "So tell me the truth. I can take it!"

Thundercracker sighed, giving his bondmate a hug. "The truth is, you're gorgeous. Now stop worrying about your shape!"

Skwarp patted himself glumly. "In a few breems I won't_ have_ a shape."

Before Thundercracker could comment further, their private intercomm buzzed.

"You expecting company, Skywarp?"

"No." the purple seeker abruptly bolted to the bedroom. Thundercracker rolled his optics in annoyance. He hit the intercomm panel.

"Who is it?"

**This is Starscream. Let me in, Thundercracker.**

"Can you come by later? We're busy."

**At it so early, Cracker? You always were greedy, first thing.**

"Look, I don't have time for this-"

**I won't take long. There is information you need to know.**

A pause. "Okay." he moved aside, hitting the entry release. Starscream strode past and looked about.

"Where's Skywarp?"

Thundercracker jerked a thumb. "In the back. He's-"

"Is that Starscream?" Skywarp shouted from the bedroom.

"Who _else?"_ the red seeker glared. "Now get out here! My schedule is busy today."

Skywarp peeped around a corner. "What can we do for you?"

Starscream stared in disbelief. "You can start by moving your carcass out here. What are you doing?"

"I'm-" Skywarp edged out slowly. "Nothing."

"Good." Starscream noted the agitation. "Are you alright?"

"Starscream, I'm getting fat."

Raspy laughter. "And_ that's_ why you were hiding?"

"What the hell's so funny about it?" Skwarp was offended, moving into the living room.

"Who do you think you're talking to? At least you aren't having twins!"

"He's been going on about this all morning." Thundercracker supplied.

Skwarp's mood improved as he looked Starscream over. "Yeah, you _do_ look kind of thick in the aft area-"

Starscream made a fist. "And I'll gladly kick some aft if you don't show more respect!"

"It's all relative, Starscream." Skywarp smiled. "I mean, I was feeling really self conscious until I saw you."

Red optics flared. "Don't push your luck, Skywarp." Starscream couldn't resist glancing at his reflection. "Is my aft _really _getting that big?" he patted himself.

"Maybe a little." Thundercracker commented. "Not that it looks bad or anything. It's kind of cute, actually"

"What?!"

Thundercracker smirked. "Some cushion for the pushin'. More goodies to play with."

"I can't _believe_ I'm hearing this!" a screech.

"Don't be so sensitive, Screamer." Skywarp teased. "A healthy mainframe is very attractive!"

Starscream turned on the purple seeker. "Look who's talking. Maybe we should hang a _boarding pass_ sign over your backside!"

"You're gaining more weight than _I_ am!" Skywarp patted himself, turning in a circle.

The red seeker snickered. "Perhaps we should remove all the doors. That might accomodate your new body."

"At least I can still get off the _ground,_ Starscream!"

Thundercracker whistled. "Hey, _time out!_ Starscream, what information do you have?"

"We'll get to that momentarily." Starscream snapped. "I'll ask you, Thundercracker. What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Me." Starscream turned about. "Am I wide?"

"Well, uh..."

"So I'm _fat,_ then?!" a screech. Starscream pointed at Skywarp next. "This is ridiculous. Whoever heard of pregnant seekers?"

Skywarp shrugged incredulously. "It's not like we're exempt or anything! You're the one who's not making any sense."

"We'll see about that." Starscream dropped into a seat. "Now sit, both of you. There are things you need to know."

Skywarp folded his arms. "Only if you apologize."

Starscream huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry you're fat!"

Skywarp reached for him, but Thundercracker intervened. "Knock it off, you two. Settle down!"

Skywarp looked behind himself. "I don't think I'm fat."

"Who cares?" the blue seeker was annoyed. He yanked his bondmate into a seat. "We've got more important things to worry about!"

"I'm glad _someone _around here is reasonable." Starscream snipped.

Thundercracker sat next to Skywarp and gripped his hand. "Okay, it's your show. What's the latest?"

Starscream looked around. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"You came here to eat?!"

"Don't be absurd, Thundercracker. I merely need a nibble."

"We're well stocked, all things considered." Thundercracker glanced at Skywarp.

The purple seeker wasn't amused. "Very funny, 'Cracker. There's plenty in the kitchen, but don't take all the candy."

Starscream dashed from the living room. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Skyfire dipped a sample from tank 2 onto a large slab of glass. Breaker observed carefully.

"Sense substance of use, Sky."

Skyfire dropped his visiors, extending his vision to microscopic level. He probed the jelly like blob with a glass tube.

"It appears to be a sludge alloy with elements of Nubunium."

Breaker nodded in agreement. "Also composition Cybellum. Matrix congruent but irregular. Not true strength factor, may be of different use."

"Fascinating. You're right." Skyfire picked the blob up with tweezers under a light. The reflection glinted off his blue visiors. "Cybellum is the major component of our bodies. Perhaps a surgical use?"

"Lubrication." Breaker beeped innocently.

Skyfire threw him a look.

The battlechargers laughed nearby. Runamuck swished a hand in the second tank, holding up a gelatinous mass that oozed through his fingers. "It's just fancy glop if you ask me."

Skyfire nodded from his station. "It doesn't appear to have much practical use for our current experiment. However, it might be wise to save some for future reference."

Runabout picked up a small bottle on a nearby shelf. "It kind of looks like this stuff here."

Breaker stared at him sharply. _"Put down!_ Has unstable chemistry. Not casual use."

The battlecharger humphed, shaking the bottle. "Big deal. I usta work in all kinds of labs on Cybertron. There was always throwaway junk in containers everywhere."

Skyfire also glanced up in alarm. "Runabout, _stop shaking that!_ It's zanthium chlorate."

"So?" the battlecharger looked the bottle over. "What, is it a bomb or something?"

"No, but it's a highly volatile medium used for conducting energy."

Runamuck likewise squinted at the bottle, examining it closely. "Then maybe you shouldn't have it out. Put it in cold storage or something!" he snatched the bottle from his brother.

"Is_ idiot!"_ Breaker pointed excitedly.

"What the hell's your problem, Runamuck?!" Runabout grabbed back at the bottle. "You'd think I never handled delicate stuff before. Quit being an afthole!"

Skyfire stood up from his station. "I said _stop it,_ you two-"

The foolish battlechargers struggled with the bottle. "Quite messing around, Runabout!" The bottle slipped from Runamuck's hands, flying into the air.

_"Hit deck!!"_ Breaker shouted, diving for the floor.

Skyfire barely had time to move when the lab exploded.

* * *

Blitzwing was tracing gentle patterns over Astrotrain's wings when a thundering rumble vibrated the floors. Both triplechangers paused in their affections, staring upward.

"Pit take it, what was_ that?!"_ Blitzwing wondered at spreading cracks in their bedroom ceiling.

Astrotrain stared at nothing. "An explosion, Blitz. But it can't be Octane."

_/Can't be and isn't./_ a familiar voice echoed in their minds.

The triplechangers didn't miss a beat. _/Who, then?/_ Blitzwing wanted to know.

_/I have no idea. I thought you might know. The impact is on the second level, far west side./_

_/The lab is in that direction./_ Astrotrain surmised. /_We'd better check it out./_

_/Not too quickly, Astro. Wait for the alarms. Besides, I'm sure Megatron is on his way./_

_/No doubt. Point taken./_

Loud klaxon alarms interrupted their mental communication.

_/Speak of the devil./_ Octane commented.

The intercomm blared. **DECEPTICONS, THIS IS MEGATRON. THERE HAS BEEN AN EXPLOSION IN THE SCIENCE LAB. ALL SHIFT DETAIL REPORT IMMEDIATELY FOR DAMAGE CONTROL. MEGATRON OUT.**

_/Are you going, Octane?/_ Blitzwing asked.

/_I'm not on shift, but I'll make a token appearance. I don't feel like stupid suspicion just now./_

_/Let's face it, we'd all better go or face suspicion./_

Astrotrain was annoyed. _/So much for a lazy cycle. But it's never boring around here!/_

_/Too many interruptions. I do my best work when it's quiet./_ Blitzwing added.

_/Except for all the noise./_ Octane cracked. _/This interruption is a blessing in disguise. Don't you have enough already?!/_

_/There's never too many./_ Astrotrain cut in._ /Ask Shrapnel!/_

A pause. _/Fool. What about DeadEye?/_

_/A moment of weakness, dear Octane._ _One that you also succumbed to, I might add./_

_/We all did. I don't want to hear it./_

_/I believe Octane's in denial, Astrotrain./_

_/Cram it, Blitzwing. I had to find out the truth later!/_

_/You already knew the truth, Octane. You hold grudges for the hell of it./_

_/Till the end of time. Remember that, Blitzwing./_

_/What for? Nobody denies anything. At this point, who cares?/_

Astrotrain was impatient._ /I know I don't. We can have this discussion later when we get home! Preferably not./_

_/So you say, Astrotrain./_

_/It's old news, Octane. So what if you didn't find out first? We have no secrets anyway. Now let it go!/_

_/I haven't decided./_

_/Whatever. Right now we have a dictator to appease, so I suggest you get your aft to the lab./_

Astrotrain paused, waiting for a response but none came. He smiled at his bondmate. "Can you believe he's still pissing about DeadEye?"

Blitzwing eased out of bed, smiling. "Everyone has a soft spot for that misbegotten wretch. In the meantime, let's find out about the lab."

* * *

The acute senses of three seekers were honed as they wondered at the tremors.

"Guess we'd better go to the show." Thundercracker stood immediately after Megatron's announcement.

"Yes, there's no time to waste!" a worried Starscream moved to the door. _/Skyfire?/_

_/I'm fine, Star. Explaining things to Megatron right now./_

Calming visibly, Starscream waved at Skywarp. "Come on, you're too slow!"

The purple seeker held himself. "Just another stupid surge. I'll be fine."

Thundercracker braced his bondmate as they headed out. "I've got you."

* * *

Starscream couldn't believe his optics. The hallway outside the lab was a mess. The constructicons had rigged giant hoses into disposal portals and were pumping residue from the floors. The surrounding walls were charred and cracked with one door blown completely off.

It was the sight of his bondmate that made him speechless. His beautiful shuttle was now completely black, resembling a giant shadow with wings. Weirdly blue optics glowed over his coated face. Skyfire was speaking with an agitated Megatron off to the side. Nearby, the subdued battlechargers were pinned against another wall by Vortex and Brawl. Frenzy and Rumble were also aiding in the cleanup, bringing out debris in large bins. Runabout and Runamuck were likewise solid black, their features obscured except for their optics. Breaker was nowhere to be seen. Dusty footprints were everywhere.

"This is _crazy."_ Skywarp observed the chaos. "Look at Skyfire! What's happened to him?"

"That's what I intend to find out." Starscream stepped away from the others, approaching Megatron.

The decepticon leader waved his way. "Over here, Starscream. It's about time you showed up!"

"I got here as quickly as possible." the red seeker glanced up at his bizarre looking bondmate.

"Skyfire? What occurs here?"

"I was explaining to Megatron the circumstance. There was an accident with a chemical mixture being transported to one of the tanks. It was highly volatile."

Crimson optics narrowed. "Apparently so. I trust your appearance is temporary?"

The big jet glanced at his black hands. "Carbon scoring from the blast. It's going to take a thorough cleaning to get this off."

"We'll see to that immediately." Megatron interrupted. He faced Starscream. "Handle this situation, Starscream. Skyfire has given me a full report of damage. It will likely take two or three cycles to complete repairs. Thanks to those idiotic battlechargers the research has taken a setback."

"Fortunately the storage areas and tanks are intact." Skyfire added. "The majority of the blast directed outward past the doors."

"What about your models and data information?" Starscream asked.

"The models have some damage but are repairable. The data disks appear sound, but I'll have to test them. There are backups in storage, though."

"Good." Starscream turned to Megatron. "What do you want done with the battlechargers?"

Megatron turned to the quaking brothers. "I want them in stasis for seven cycles. Their horseplay has caused a critical setback!"

"B-but Megatron, we didn't do anything on purpose!" Runabout blubbered. "It was an accident-"

_"Silence,_ you fool! Speak again and I'll have you tortured as well."

"If I may make a request, Megatron." Skyfire stated.

"A request?"

"Allow me to punish these morons. They've wrecked my lab and ruined my most recent research."

Megatron appeared amused. "Indeed?"

"Besides, they made this mess. It's their responsibility to clean it up!"

Megatron held his chin. "Perhaps that would be fitting punishment."

"May I begin?" the big jet asked.

A scratchy chuckle. "By all means, Skyfire. Proceed! I would see this."

Vortex and Brawl moved aside. "Don't bruise 'em too much." Brawl sniggered.

"Don't worry Brawl, I'll be gentle." Skyfire's tone was anything but.

The battlechargers cringed against a wall. "Now Skyfire, _wait-"_

Two large, black hands reached out. Grabbing both battlechargers, Skyfire proceeded to crack their heads together.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Megatron and the other decepticons laughed themselves senseless. The dizzy and disoriented battlechargers staggered about before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

The triplechangers arrived just in time to see the show. They stood next to to Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Pretty funny." Octane was amused. "But why is everyone black?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "I have no idea. Must be some residue from the explosion."

"I don't see Breaker anywhere. Odd." Blitzwing commented.

"It is kind of weird." Skywarp agreed. "Wasn't his primary assignment the lab?"

The decepticon tank looked him over. "It is. Your sparkling grows, by the way."

"Not here!" Thundercracker hissed. "Are you nuts?"

"You can trust us." Astrotrain kept his voice low. "Megatron's distracted by the confusion anyway. Don't be concerned."

"We know damn well what's going on behind the scenes. And who's pulling the strings."

"This is not the place to discuss things, dear Thundercracker."

Skywarp was edgy. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Octane answered. "The same reason you are."

"But you aren't on shift."

"Technically, no. But if we don't make an appearance, what do you think Megatron would say?"

Skywarp considered. "You have a point."

Blitzwing was nonplussed. "It's not as if we're needed, anyway. There's more than enough decepticons available here for lab cleanup."

"I don't even think Megatron's noticed us yet." Octane observed.

* * *

Skyfire stood over the unconscious battlechargers. Megatron moved to his side.

"Well done, Skyfire." he motioned to LongHaul and Hook. "Take these simpletons to the temporary holding cell on level three. At 0900 breems tomorrow, have them report here. The lab is to be their assignment indefinitely until I say otherwise."

Starscream rolled his optics. _Oh, great._

Megatron spoke to Skyfire. "Will you need temporary accomodations while the lab is repaired?"

Skyfire shook his head. "The housing quarters are intact. There appears to be no damage to the rear apartment."

"Good, that streamlines things. Meanwhile, check your data for damage. The constructicons will have new tables rigged up for you by this evening."

"What about the doors?"

"Mixmaster is making a repair seal as we speak." he turned to Brawl. "Go to the sub level storage areas and find a suitable replacement door."

The combaticon signalled. "As you command, Megatron." he briskly took his leave.

Starscream watched in satisfaction the bustle of activity. "Everything seems under control here, Megatron. Do you want me to remain?"

The decepticon leader nodded. "Stay here and supervise. I'll be returning to the bridge." he glanced briefly at the seekers and triplechangers nearby.

"You aren't needed at the current time, but remain on standby alert."

Nodding assent, the other decepticons took their leave. Megatron watched them go before turning to Starscream.

"Meet with me tomorrow morning at 0110 breems regarding replacement materials for the lab."

"As you command, leader." Starscream inclined his head slightly. Megatron eyed him oddly but made no further comment as he left.

* * *

Skyfire stepped over hoses and entered the lab, assessing the overall damage inside. Fortunately, most of it was cosmetic. Starscream edged up behind him.

"Where is your assistant?"

The big jet stared about in confusion. "That's what I've been wondering. Hopefully the blast didn't blow him somewhere."

Loud beeping up high caught their attention. Dangling from a loose ceiling fixture was an all black Breaker. The coated minicon waved with one free hand.

_"Up here,_ big Sky! Breaker black, too."

Skyfire chuckled. "So I see. It seems to be the color of the day."

The minicon pointed at the floor. "Watch out for hole."

Starscream noticed for the first time. _"By the pit!"_ not ten feet away was a gigantic crater in the lab floor.

Skyfire walked the edge. "This is ridiculous."

Starscream shouted past the broken doors. "Rumble! Get in here."

The frazzled cassette walked in. "Yeah, Starscream?"

"Tell Mixmaster we'll need approximately sixty cubic feet of plantonium to repair the lab floor. Make it a priority over the replacement tables."

Rumble stared at the mess. "Sheesh. Can do." he glanced up, seeing Breaker. "How's the weather up there, shorty?"

Breaker wasn't amused. "Rumble not funny."

Rumble noted Skyfire's appearance next. "What happened to you?"

"New color scheme. Like it?"

"Nah, you look like a freaky cutout figure."

Starscream pointed at the doors. "Get going!"

Breaker beeped. "Yes. Or Breaker fall on and smash!"

Rumble pointed at the minicon. "Hey, keep him up there. I think he makes a good decoration!"

"Decorate floor with Rumble pieces!"

"Knock it off, you two." Starscream shoved Rumble out. "Enough of this, already."

* * *

Remarkably, the lab was nearly overhauled by the end of the cycle. The floor was repaired and new tables were brought in. Longhaul replaced the light fixtures and Mixmaster added a new frame and seals to the replacement door Brawl found. The exterior hallway still showed evidence of damage but was serviceable for the time being, the interior being more priority. The constructicons were slated to complete repairs to the hallway over the next cycle.

Meanwhile, the still black Skyfire was seated and reviewing his multiple data disks. His also black minicon had collected the damaged molecular models and placed them on another work table.

Starscream decided to make himself useful by restocking the storage shelves and nooks. Samples were placed neatly in their proper locations, along with stylus pens and writing pads. He attached the new projection screen on a wall.

"I must say, this lab looks even better than it did before." the seeker dusted his hands off in satisfaction.

"I have to thank you, Star. This repair job has been remarkable."

"Decepticons efficient, fast." Breaker beeped from his work area.

"Very true, Breaker. And you're most welcome, Sky." Starscream sat across from his bondmate at the table, hands neatly in his lap.

Skyfire paused. "You've been keeping your distance from me. What's wrong, don't I get a kiss? We're alone for the rest of the night."

The seeker cocked his head in observation. "I refuse to kiss you like that. You look like a bizarre service droid."

Skyfire grinned, his smile disappearing under black. "I must look strange."

_"Weird_ is more like it. I can't see anything but your optics. A good cleaning is in order."

"Breaker need cleaning, too!" the minicon quipped, holding up a component.

Starscream looked his way. "It's going to be a long night, that's for certain."

Skyfire glanced at his assistant. "Breaker, I think we can call it a cycle. The data disks are still usable, so we won't need the backups. How about those models?"

"Breaker can repair tomorrow. Not bad. But miss spill!" the minicon pointed across the room.

"Spill?" Starscream was curious, staring. Near a console was a large puddle of iridescent liquid.

"Skyfire, you see that?"

"Yes. Curious, I thought we got everything." the big jet walked over to the puddle, touching it. "This must be another sludge material."

"Not like first." Breaker observed, rolling over in sphere mode. "Different structure, lighter density."

Starscream snickered, glancing at the black sphere. "You look like a cueball, Breaker."

"Is so. Agree color peculiar."

The seeker kneeled by the spill next. "Was this one of your samples from before, Sky?"

Skyfire didn't answer immediately. "Starscream, look at my hand!"

_"By Cybertron!"_

Skyfire's hand was pristine and spotless where he touched the liquid.

"Amazing, Sky." Starscream stared at his reflection in the puddle. "A renewing salve of some sort! With cleaning properties to boot."

Skyfire nodded in excitement. "Breaker, analyze this substance!"

"Can do!" The sphere lowered a thin tube into the liquid. A quiet hum.

"Molecular density 9.44 giz per rendlemiter. Polymorphic cellular metal, composite of Cybellum. Small percentage Lanex molecules."

Starscream and Skyfire looked at each other.

"Sky, this residue is the result of the explosion! And it's compatible with our bodies."

"I'm getting the replicator. We'll do some immediate testing on this tomorrow."

"Why waste time, Sky?" Starscream scooped a small handful and rubbed it on his bondmate. The carbon coating immediately disappeared in spots.

Breaker vibrated. _"Great discovery!_ Could be replenisher, cleaner."

Skyfire went to the back for the replicator. "Once we duplicate this material we can get cleaned right away."

* * *

The duplication was a success. Breaker and Skyfire were gleaming and clean a breem later. Starscream buffed them dry as they relaxed in the bedroom.

"An unqualified success, I would say." the pleased seeker purred. "We have the molecular classification and structural information stored. Now all that remains is a name."

A sleepy and weary Skyfire managed a smile. "Megatron will be delighted with this discovery, despite the minor setback in the other research."

Starscream agreed. "More importantly, this discovery gives us an advantage over the autobots...we have a way of replenishing ourselves they can't hope to match."

"Not for the foreseeable future, anyway." Skyfire stretched lazily across the bed. A shining minicon found his favorite warm spot and snuggled.

"Breaker glad for normalcy. Carbon coating annoy."

"It does tend to itch after awhile." Skyfire commented. "But it's funny...we've accomplished as much in one explosion as we have in cycles of work."

"Science unpredictable. Much accidental. Great discoveries often random."

"True. I often wondered if that's some universal law we don't understand."

Starscream activated the viewscreen. "Find something good to watch. I'm going to get a snack."

"Hungry again, Star?"

"All the time, it seems. Be right back."

* * *

Starscream returned with a large bowl of goodies. Skyfire propped up comfortably with Breaker nestled in his lap. The happy minicon peeped over soft metallo mesh blankets.

"My, aren't we cozy."

"Breaker like."

"I don't doubt that." Starscream gobbled a snack as he climbed in.

"Sparklings grow."

Starscream paused in his eating. "Did you call me fat?"

Skyfire smiled at his bondmate. "Still touchy on the subject, I see."

The seeker stuffed another candy in his mouth. "He called me fat, Skyfire."

"Breaker not say so. Starscream paranoid."

"Oh really?"

Skyfire reached for a candy. "Relax and watch the program. Stop fussing at Breaker."

Starscream shifted under the covers. "Tell me the truth, Sky. Am I getting too big?"

"You can't get too big for me." the valkrie jet teased.

Breaker giggled, grabbing candy. _"Funny joke."_

Starscream wasn't amused. "You know what I mean. Even Skywarp said I'm huge, and he's gaining weight, too!"

"Have sparklings, gain weight. Nothing else possible." Breaker stated. "Conversation pointless, silly."

"Who cares what Skywarp says?" Skyfire reassured. "I noticed him earlier. He's spreading all over the place."

"I thought so." a soothed Starscream settled down.

"He's just trying to get under your skin, Star."

"Perhaps you're right." a pause. "What in Cybertron are you watching? More porn?"

"Not porn." Breaker pointed over the blankets. "Is sex documentary!"

"A sex documentary with _music?!"_ Starscream wanted to know. "Someday we'll find your _off _switch!"

"Not funny."

"Interesting." Skyfire watched intensely. "Tonight is seeker night."

_"What?"_ Starscream stared, optics popped. "You mean they have a different group on each night?"

"Is so." Breaker munched. "Last cycle, all combat bots. Cycle before, searchers. Next cycle show transport bots and shuttles."

"You expect me to believe that nonsense, Breaker?"

"Contact program director, not give Breaker grief. Saw special taboo episode with autobots and decepticons."

Skyfire snickered. _"We_ could have been in _that_ one, Star."

"Oh you're hysterical, Skyfire." Starscream squinted at the screen. "A lime green seeker? He reminds me of ShadeWing."

"Who's ShadeWing?" Skyfire was curious.

"A seeker I knew on Cybertron. We shared a few classes out of the Ralthoid Academy before I transferred."

"Well if that's him he's taken up a new occupation." Skyfire tilted his head at the screen.

"Orange seeker pretty." Breaker pointed at the movie. "Like sandwich sex."

Starscream humphed, not impressed. "Assuming that's his natural color and not some cheap spray on. Orange is even more rare than yellow on seekers."

"True." Skyfire agreed. "In fact, I don't believe I ever met one in person."

Everyone fell silent for a bit. Skyfire tickled his seeker on the cheek.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm?" the relaxed Starscream was totally preoccupied by the movie.

"I'm all clean now. Where's my kiss?"

"Oh. Sorry, Sky." a peck on the nose.

"You call _that_ a kiss?"

"I'm watching the movie."

A white arm snaked around the seeker. "Let's try that again." he smothered Starscream with a kiss, blocking his view.

_/Greedy./_

_/Let's make our own movie./_

_/You realize, we're crushing your minicon./_

Faint beeping from inbetween. "Breaker not crushed. Warm!"

_/The little pervert is enjoying himself down there./_

_/He likes heat. So do I./_

Starscream pulled from the kiss, optics smoldering. "This night is perfect."

Skyfire nuzzled. "You're perfect."

Breaker squeezed up. "Tickle sticky now?"

Starscream glared. "Is that all you can say-"

"Starscream beautiful." Breaker put a small hand on a golden cockpit.

The seeker stammered. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Red visiors were bright. "Starscream beautiful. _Thin."_

"Well..."

_"Tickle sticky?"_ the minicon asked earnestly. "Pretty seeker."

Starscream nearly blushed. "All right. Tickle sticky."

Skyfire grabbed his seeker into another kiss, giving a thumbs up to his minicon. Grinning, Breaker transformed and joined them. He found several warm and sticky places that night.

To be continued


	30. Smooth Moves

submission dated 8-25-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Smooth Moves

Starscream awakened slowly, his pleasantly sore body coming online. Idly, he scratched an achy strut. A lump pressed against his nosecone. Still only partially awake, he tapped the lump.

"Good cycle to you!" a familiar voice beeped.

"Hmm. Good morning." Starscream rolled over in the blankets. "I see Skyfire's already up."

Breaker clambered up and patted Starscream's nose. "Is happy. Listen!"

Starscream peeped over the bedcovers. The unmistakable sound of Skyfire singing was heard over the silicone shower.

A raspy giggle. "He must be in one of those moods. He often sings in the morning."

Breaker sat up on the seeker, looking down the hall. "Sky have nice voice."

Starscream rolled over again, toppling the minicon under a blanket. "My Skyfire has many talents."

Breaker climbed up a second time, clinging on a red wing. "Is so. Go professional!"

The seeker was smug. "One day, when the empire is reborn our culture will be restored. Our existence will have refinement and knowledge, not just war. Unfortunately a talent such as singing has little meaning in the current climate. But one day it will, as will other pursuits."

"Breaker like what hear."

"My sparklings won't be raised with a generation of morons!"

The minicon beeped in agreement, nestling on Starscream's shoulder. "True say. After war, decepticons cardboard cutouts. Gone stupid, military only."

Starscream canted his head to his small companion. "You have rare wisdom, Breaker. I may have underestimated you."

"Been around long time. Know all tricks, propaganda."

"Have you ever considered being a political advisor?"

"Could do. Starscream visionary, talk like old days."

"I'm not certain I follow you." Starscream sat up. Breaker hopped into his lap.

"Will explain. Have vision of ancient Cybertron. Most transformers not know."

"You're speaking of the golden age."

"Golden age last quiet time before war. Then only war. Everything suffer."

Starscream eyed the minicon, optics glittering. "I'm not sentimental about the distant past, Breaker. The time is ripe for reformation. War is only buisness, not the center of the universe. The problem is, we all have lives as well."

Breaker clapped. "Excellent. _Now_ get it."

"Decepticons are bred too well for action and excitement. However, I believe we can coexist with other beings...provided we get what we want."

Breaker pulled out a flashstick. "Want one?"

"No thanks, too early for me."

Breaker lit up. "Make good commander. Get maturity now."

The seeker was amused. "Oh really?"

"Is so. Sparklings make difference, change game."

Crimson optics narrowed in thought. "Parenthood will affect us all. Priorities will change. It should be fascinating to see how this blends with our aggressive mindset."

"Talk like scientist now."

A sleek blue finger poked the minicon. "You forget, I am a scientist. Granted, I haven't utilized my skills much lately in that area."

"Time for such in future."

"Agreed. And I weary of being second fiddle. Soon the tide will turn, mark my words."

"Have help! Others know frustration."

Starscream traced invisible lines on the minicon. "You're a veritable wealth of knowledge. Perhaps I'll make you an advisor in the new regime."

Breaker blew a smoke ring. "Give office, have deal."

Starscream laughed wildly. He never noticed the looming shape moving his way.

"Good morning, Star! I see you're having fun with Breaker."

The seeker glanced up at his bemused bondmate. "Oh, you're a pretty thing so early. All nice and shiny!"

The bed creaked under Skyfire's weight. "I'll collect my morning kiss now." he grabbed his seeker into a liplock.

"Can kiss Breaker, too." the minicon reminded, waving his stick.

Skyfire pulled up momentarily. "You had plenty last night."

"Want more."

"Hopeless, isn't he?" Starscream grinned in massive arms. "We heard you sing, by the way."

A nuzzle. "I was just thinking about the sparklings again."

Starscream patted his middle. "And I keep _feeling_ them. By the pit, how can things so tiny cause such chaos!"

Skyfire closed a hand over a smaller one. "More surges?"

"I'm at the point where I try not to notice. If I don't overexert myself I'm fine."

Breaker clambered inbetween. "Is problematic. But further along, surges less. Other symptoms, though."

"He's right." Skyfire was thinking. "What happens when you go into combat again?"

"I'll deal with that when I have to." a lazy stretch. "Today promises to be busy. Megatron wants me to do some scouting."

"Alone? That's odd." Skyfire sidled alongside. "I'd be concerned about an autobot ambush."

"Not to worry, I always take precautions. Any scouting assignment has a minimum of two decepticons."

Blue optics blazed. "Can I volunteer?"

"That's a little obvious, don't you think? Megatron would see right through that."

"I could care less, Star. There's too much at stake."

A sleek blue hand touched Skyfire's face. "While I appreciate the thought, personal considerations are moot when it comes to assignments. This is still a military base when all is said and done."

Skyfire was silent a moment, smiling slowly. "You continue to impress me."

Starscream was genuinely surprised. "In what way?"

"I listen to you speak, your mannerisms. You sound more like a future commander each cycle."

Breaker puffed with pride. "Did say so! Situation change, Starscream evolve."

"Perhaps." The seeker held his head high. "Or maybe it's finally sunk into my brainbox that old tactics no longer work with Megatron. Constant failure forces you to rethink your strategy."

Skyfire gripped his hand more firmly. "Not to mention _new _support."

The seeker gave a feral grin. "True. Now Thundercracker and Skywarp are in the fold. Others will soon declare themselves."

"Can investigate more." Breaker stated. "Several close on decision. Need small impetus."

Skyfire smiled in conspiracy. "The battlechargers are impatient for the coup."

"Really? That's surprising. I didn't know they thought that far ahead!"

The big jet chuckled. "They're ridiculous and annoying. However, they pack a punch in the power department and seem pretty decisive. They haven't wavered once since making a decision to defect."

"Good engineers." Breaker quipped.

"I wasn't aware of that." it was Skyfire's turn to be surprised.

"In the past they were often teamed with Octane on various digs." Starscream stated, vibrating his wings. "I'd better get out of this bed, though. Megatron will be calling soon enough."

"Fairly early schedule, Star?"

"Somewhat. I'll take a quick shower and snack before heading out."

"Breaker sticky too."

Starscream poked the minicon. "Wash it off yourself."

"No tickle?"

Starscream slipped out of bed and flicked a wing. "I'm not in the mood. Take your shower after I finish."

* * *

Octane was having a discussion with the insecticons in his private quarters.

"When will the next batch of sticks be ready?"

"In a cycle orrr two." Kickback buzzed, sipping a small energon cube.

"Good. Come here after shift and assist Shrapnel in the kitchen."

"It isss not a problemm. The meeting was mosst amusingg."

"Trrrue, true." Shrapnel agreed. "The ssticks arre a success, success. A feww morre dosages will transformm Megatron into a complete moron, moron."

"I musst admit, this iss an ingenious plan." Bombshell hummed. "A mosst unusual tactic."

"We can congratulate ourselves later." Octane warned. "I have a small bundle of sticks you can take to his private drop box."

"Youu are too nervouss, Octane."

"I prefer to think of myself as well prepared. Have you heard any talk regarding possible defectors?"

Bombshell nodded. "Noww that the truth about sparklings is revealed, many decepticons arrre making decisions."

Octane tapped his fingers on the table, thinking. "Pro or con?"

Kickback burbled in excitement. "It isss an interesting time, to be cerrtain. The stunticonss are in dissarray overr the Megatron isssue. Motorrmasster favors the current regime. The otherr stunticons preferr a change, provided Starscream hasss grown ass a leader."

"Grooming future commanders is ticklish buisness." Octane steepled his hands. "And the stunticons are hardly in a position to judge maturity. Menasor is a mess, despite his status as most powerful gestalt."

"To be certainn." Bombshell purred. "Howeverr, their defection would add a definite enerrrgy to the new cause."

Octane leaned forward. "No one will be refused, of course. What about you insecticons?"

"Wee have asssisted, have wee not?"

"That isn't an answer. Choose voluntarily or be forced later."

Bombshell and Kickback vibrated. "Isss that a threat?" Bombshell growled finally.

Shrapnel finally spoke. "Thisss iss not the purposse, to exchange threats, threats. Asss you know, I go where Octane doesss. More importantly, I agree with the need for change, change."

Kickback burbled. "True, but isss it a change for the better? What evidence have we that Starrscream is prepared to be ssupreme commander?"

"There's a factor in all this you're forgetting." Octane sipped his drink. "Skyfire. His original decision to leave the autobots was quite impulsive. However, his talents also lend themselves to command."

Kickback and Bombshell looked at each other. "Ah. And he is bondmate to Starscream."

"Call it a package deal, deal." Shrapnel reassured. "Bessides, you would have ssanctuary with powerfull decepticonss at a ssafe location. They would have yourrr back, and aid in the new renaissance, renaissance."

"Ssounds workable." Kickback nibbled an ion cake. "But we inssecticons handle our own buissness."

Octane shook his head. "Split factions won't work. I guarantee you won't hold out against Megatron's armies, no matter how many clone shells you produce. You'll need protection."

_"Protection?!"_ Bombshell hissed. "Since when have we been helpless? No one is foolish enough to defy my will."

Octane smiled weirdly. "That isn't the point, and this isn't about individual battles. Shrapnel spoke the truth when he said there is space for you all."

"Space where?!" Kickback wondered impatiently.

Octane paused, debating how much to reveal. "With another army of decepticons."

Bombshell laughed, his voice buzzing. "What insanity iss thiss? Megatron controllss things in this universal sector. You expect me to believe there's an army of renegade decepticons running loosse?"

The triplechanger laughed darkly. "You really believe Megatron's control unit of deceps is all there is? Other sectors of space are filled with split and fringe groups."

"Thiss army is one of thosse?"

Octane laughed even harder. "I don't recommend crackpots and loons, Bombshell. These are elite decepticon warriors trained in espionage and combat."

Kickback flicked his wings. "If thesse are sso prominent, why hassn't Megatron gotten wind of their exisstence?"

"You don't get it, Kickback. These decepticons aren't under Megatron's thumb. They're independent."

"Renegadess, you mean." Kickback looked to Shrapnel. "Youuu haven't ssaid much."

Long antennae twitched. "I'm having surges, surges. They give me a bellyache." he glanced at Octane. "Youu must convince them, dear one. The insecticonss musst be unified in purposse."

"You're their leader, Shrapnel. I wouldn't presume."

_"Yesss."_ Shrapnel addressed Bombshell specifically. "Wee share a common issue. Considerr the future of yourr sparkling, sparkling."

Bombshell nodded. "I do. But Motormasterr supportss Megatron. I cannot go against him in thiss."

"He iss on the fence, fence. His ssupport of Megatron is tenative. Ass we continue to ssupply contaminated ssticks to Megatron, hiss behavior will be morre erratic. Talk with him again, again. Convince him of the future, and your sparkling, sparkling."

Bombshell vibrated. "I'm still not totally certain of thiss, Shrapnel...should we fail-"

_"We will not fail!"_ Shrapnel hissed angrily. "Youuu would do well to considerr consequences, consequences. Yourrr propensity for indecision annoys me, me."

Kickback made a fist. "I have no hessitation, since Megatron takes our sskills for granted. But should wee seek acceptance with some screwball fringe?"

"Be careful what you say." Octane warned, optics flashing oddly.

Kickback pointed in accusation. _"Youu_ are not insecticon. Youuu don't-"

The belligerent decepticon didn't finish. A large hand gripped his throat, choking off all protest.

"You're being unreasonable." Octane said smoothly, optics narrow.

Kickback gagged in the grip, straining. "Ssshrapnel! _Do something!"_

The insecticon leader gave a buzzing, musical laugh.

"Out of respect for Shrapnel I've waited this long." Octane ignored his wiggling captive. "But my patience has limits. I suggest you decide now, before someone _else_ comes to convince you. Someone not nearly as reasonable as _I_ am."

The gagging insecticon kept struggling to free himself. "Youuu-kk. Aren't reasonable!"

"I'm really a nice guy." Octane said coolly. His fingers tightened. "You have three astroseconds to save your vocalizer."

_"Release him!"_ Bombshell shouted angrily, shooting a cerebro shell. Shrapnel knocked his hand away too late. The small shell attached itself to Octane's forehead.

"Now let him go." Bombshell ordered.

Blankly, Octane released the exhausted insecticon. Kickback rubbed his sore throat.

"Make himm jump out a _space lock!"_ Kickback gloated, pointing at a seemingly entranced Octane.

Shrapnel pulled his weapon. "Do that and suffer, suffer. Both of you arre idiots!"

"You turnn on us?!" Bombshell couldn't believe.

Lightning crackled between Shrapnels' anntenae. "It displeasses me, youur attack on my bondmate, bondmate. Shall I show you how?"

"Wait!" Kickback turned to Bombshell. "Therrre is no profit in thisss. I ssay we join. Bessides, with Megatron out of the way we can do asss we wish."

Bombshell eyed Shrapnel with caution. "I will ssspeak with Motormaster. But I cannot guarantee hisss cooperation."

Shrapnel didn't lower his weapon. "I'll expect it anyway, anyway. It's good when the insecticons can settle disputes in a mature manner, manner."

Kickback pointed at Octane smugly. "I ssuppose you should release the fool now."

"That won't be necessary." a suddenly normal Octane plucked the shell from his head, crushing it easily.

Bombshell was stupefied. "How?! Thiss is not posssible!"

"Of course it is."

The insecticon pointed in disbelief. "You were underr my control!"

"Don't flatter yourself. Your little shells are quite effective, just not on me."

Bombshell glared at Shrapnel. _"You tricked us!!"_

The insecticon leader vibrated with laughter. "Funny how that works out, out."

Kickback gawked in amazement. "I sstill don't undersstand why the shell didn't work."

"Norr do I." a flustered Bombshell stared at Octane. "That's howw I got Motormasster!"

Octane shrugged. "Your bondmate is basically a simpleton. Controlling him is hardly what I'd call an accomplishment."

Bombshell bristled. "Youuu dare?!"

Octane glared in challenge. "I _dare_ most anything, Bombshell. You know nothing of triplechangers." crimson optics scowled at Kickback next.

"A fool, am I?"

The sheepish insecticon cringed. "It was jusst an opinion. No offense."

* * *

Megatron was feeling mellow. Standing in a hallway on the third level, he put a foot up aganist the wall and smoked. For some strange reason the decks seemed to tilt.

Meanwhile, Vortex and Brawl sauntered his way. He stared them down as they approached.

_"Combaticons!_ Over here."

"Megatron?" the two teamers went over to him. Brawl spoke first. "You have an assignment for us?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." the despot puffed his stick again. "Are you walking in the halls?"

The combaticons looked at each other.

"Answer me! I saw you moving just now. Were you walking in the halls again?"

Brawl glanced nervously at his teammate. "Ah, um, yes. We weren't going anyplace in particular."

"I see." Megatron put an arm around him and took another drag. "It's come to my attention that there's been a great deal of walking around here. No matter."

Vortex cleared his vocalizer abruptly. "Megatron, is everything secure on base?"

A casual wave. "Of course. Normally I'd ask you to shoot up some autobots, but I'm in a good mood. We have a fairly decent supply of energon for the time being."

"So it's a free cycle, then?" Vortex was hopeful.

Megatron leaned against him heavily. "You never know. I might take a cheap shot at Optimus for the hell of it!" Laughter.

Brawl was clearly uncomfortable. "Are you functioning okay, Megatron?"

"You dare ask your leader that?!"

Brawl put his hands up. "Not to offend. It's just that you seem...different."

Megatron stood straight suddenly. "Oh, I see. Hoping that the _old dinosaur_ steps aside? Well you'll have a long wait!"

"I don't understand."

"A mind such as mine isn't meant to be understood. Now leave me, I must think. Contemplate. Reflect!"

"Yeah, sure." Brawl nudged his comrade, who was already moving away.

Megatron watched them go. "And next time_ fly_ to your quarters!"

* * *

Vortex and Brawl moved along at considerable speed through the corridor.

"What do you think, Brawl? Is it confirmed?"

"I don't know, Vortex. We need to let Onslaught know-"

They nearly ran into Runamuck at the next turn. The battlecharger was gleeful. "Hey, I saw you talking to Megatron just now. Everything cool?"

Vortex didn't answer immediately. "What are you doing here, Runamuck?"

A shrug. "Just passing through on my way to the lab."

"Then keep going there." Brawl had little patience for chatter.

Runamuck snickered. "Come on, you can tell me. Megatron's cracking up, isn't he?"

The combaticon glanced backwards momentarily. "Something's going on in his brainbox, that's for sure. It isn't good."

Runamuck shook his head in mock sympathy. "Tsk, tsk. Ain't that _sad?_ Oh well, see ya." he turned and scooted off.

The combaticons stared after him.

"Everyone on this slagging base is nuts." Brawl concluded.

* * *

"Stop wiggling, Skywarp."

"I promise to stop, Thundercracker." a giggly Skywarp lay on his side. Sleek black fingers massaged his aerialons.

"Better?"

"Much. You missed your profession."

Thundercracker laughed over him. "Oh great...a seeker in a pleasure parlor. I can see it now! Are you trying to get my wings tied?"

"Only kissed, not tied."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better."

Skywarp sat up, flexing. "These surges are _annoying._ I never know when they'll come or go."

"Par for the course, I guess."

Skywarp gripped his bondmate's hand. "Maybe we should get advice from resident sparkling experts."

"Who would that be?"

"Starscream said Blitzwing confirmed his condition and that of others. If he can do that, he must know something."

"Triplechangers always know more than what they tell. We can't ask Soundwave, given the current climate."

"No. And Hook's too hostile. He's pissed that Mixmaster got pregnant."

Thundercracker cocked his head. "Why? Unless it's _his_ sparkling and Hook won't tell him."

Skwarp stretched against the blue seeker. "I'm not privvy to his secrets, but a rumor says that RatBat is the pada."

Thundercracker stared in disbelief. "Come _on_, Skywarp. Do you really believe _that?"_

"Is it any weirder than Motormaster and Bombshell?"

"I still say bull."

"Mixmaster was drunk, so I hear. Went clubbing one cycle, know what I mean?"

Thundercracker humphed. "Well...in that case, anything goes."

Skywarp winked. "That's only _one_ rumor. Want the best one?"

"Go for it."

"That it's one of the battlechargers."

"But Runamuck's having a sparkling, right?"

Skywarp sniggered. "Who's to say it's not a_ double whammy?_ Get the joke?"

Thundercracker cracked up. "That's a hell of a pair-"

A loud crackle interrupted their gossip as the intercomm blared suddenly.

**DECEPTICONS. THIS IS MEGATRON. ALL UNITS ON BASE ARE FREE TO BE ON OR OFF IT. THOSE WHO ARE ALREADY OFF BASE SHOULD REMAIN THERE UNTIL RETURNING. THERE WILL BE SCHEDULED PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENTS AT VARIOUS INTERVALS, SO STAND READY. IN THE MEANTIME, THOSE ON SHIFT CONTINUE. THOSE ON LEISURE TIME, CONTINUE. THAT IS ALL. MEGATRON OUT.**

The speaker crackled again and went silent.

Skywarp couldn't stop laughing.

Thundercracker wasn't amused. "This is ridiculous. Does he have loose wires or something?"

* * *

A gleeful Starscream headed to the bridge after instructing the constructicons on various remaining repairs around the base. He had a brief meeting with Megatron prior to his scouting assignment.

"Everything proceeds on schedule with repairs, Megatron." Starscream stood at the dias.

"Excellent, Starscream." Megatron was still puffing. "As second in command, you should be aware of this. There will be several announcements made at various intervals."

"I believe you gave notification during your last _announcement."_ Starscream strained to keep a straight face. Soundwave watched closely from his station.

"Whatever." Megatron waved his stick about absently. "Anyway, take Frenzy with you on the scout mission."

Starscream nearly laughed. "Is that practical, Megatron? Perhaps another flier would be more suited if hostilities break out with the autobots."

Megatron held his chin and looked up. "Very well. Take Omega Supreme with you, then."

The entire bridge stared.

"Megatron!" Soundwave couldn't stand anymore. "He's an_ autobot-"_

"Don't argue with me, Soundwave!"

"Yeah, Megatron, what are you talkin' about?" Rumble gawked. "Soundwave's right."

"Really? I hadn't considered." Megatron paused. "Make it Thrust, then."

Starscream inclined his head slightly. "As you wish."

Megatron suddenly stood and headed for the exit. "I'll return shortly." he bolted out.

No one spoke immediately. The bridge was silent in shock.

"I must go after him." Soundwave stood to move, but Starscream blocked him.

"I think not. Remain at your station."

Soundwave protested. "But he requires assistance-"

"No he doesn't." Starscream was smug. "And you disrespect your leader by implying he needs help."

Soundwave made a noise. "You're responsible for this!"

"Oh, hex nuts. _Grow up_, Soundwave. I have some scouting to do." the seeker addressed the room. "Keep what you've seen here quiet. I'll only say it once."

Frenzy blubbered. "But what if he's messed up?"

"He isn't messed up. Your lack of faith is disturbing."

Soundwave pointed. "Something is wrong with Megatron."

"Yeah, and it ain't funny." Rumble agreed.

"I'm surrounded by panic mongers. Remain at your stations." Starscream sniffed, stalking out. Everyone waited for the doors to close.

Rumble glanced over at Soundwave. "Well?"

Red visiors narrowed. "I plan to do some investigating of my own."

* * *

Runamuck decided to do some snooping on his way to the lab. It had been three cycles since he'd peeped on decepticons having sex.

Ambling aimlessly through the corridors he pressed his head against several doors. A few muffled grunts and squeaks gratifiied his perversion. Wildrider was enjoying a whip session, based on the screams and sounds he heard through a panel.

He eventually moved along, not hearing much after that. Most of the base was on shift or about their buisness, so the majority of quarters were empty. And then something occurred to him.

_I know who's always doing it. Why didn't I think of this before?_

Cackling crazily, the excited battlecharger bolted for a distant part of the base.

* * *

Breaker was busily rebuilding the molecular models. Skyfire spared his friend a brief smile from the other workstation.

"You're really going at it over there, Breaker. Any problems?"

"Is okay, Big Sky. Repairs not difficult. Only delicate."

Skyfire sipped a snack energon cube and looked down at some notes. "The battlechargers were supposed to have been here by now. I have no idea where they are."

Breaker paused in his work. "Not punctual. Always peep in morning."

"What's that mean?"

The minicon snickered. "As know, battlechargers like watch. _See sex,_ interface! Go around."

Skyfire couldn't believe his audios. "You mean they just walk around to catch decepticons making out?"

A giggle. "Is so. Do all time! Have sneaky peep network in quarters. Breaker know."

Skyfire frowned. "That's crazy, not to mention stupid."

"Bad for _health."_ Breaker agreed heartily.

The doors swooshed open suddenly, revealing Runabout. "I'm here." he announced.

Skyfire stared in surprise. "Where's your brother?"

The battlecharger shrugged, plopping down at the table. "Got no idea, Skyfire. I wanted to be on time, but Runamuck told me to go ahead. He was putting on polish when I left."

"Why? He needs to get dolled up for lab work?"

"Bro's a little vain. You want me to start on those tanks again?"

"Yes, drain those. Octane's bringing a fresh supply of ore so we won't need the refuse."

"Good deal." Runabout went to prep the area.

Skyfire shook his head. "Do they ever get their heads out of their afts?"

Breaker watched the busy battlecharger. "Is rare."

* * *

Runamuck found his destination on the far west end of the base. Grinning, he crept up to double panelled doors.

_One of these days I'm gonna video those two. Blackmail credits for energon!_

Pressing his head against one panel, Runamuck listened. He got an audio full. Moans, sighs and screams echoed inside.

_Hee, I knew it. Hot damn!_

Thumps and bumps were heard next, and an impact crash. Squishy, splashing sounds.

Runamuck kept grinning against the door. _Someone just popped a cog!_

A rocking sound like a bed clanged off a distant wall with rolling sound. Runamuck was beside himself. Edging over a bit, he noticed a small opening in the panel. A glass disk.

_Motherlode! A peephole..._

Pushing an optic against it, he got a full view of two amorous decepticons. And they were going at it in legendary fashion.

Runamuck slobbered, drifting a hand low to stimulate himself. It was a mistake. Everything went black seconds later from impact. Disoriented with double vision, he saw two angry Astrotrains.

The dizzy battlecharger blinked, pieces flaking down his face. One optic was cracked and malfunctioning.

"Astrotrain?!"

**_"Did we ask you to watch?!"_** the triplechanger snarled, his voice nearly clinking mechanically.

"I didn't mean anything, I was just looking around." Runamuck's one good optic drifted downward. A silvery pleasure unit hung impressively.

**_"This is a private party, afthole. Get lost before you lose the other one."_** the hollow voice echoed like a bottomless well.

Runamuck didn't understand the weird tone, but it gave him the willies. Staggering up, he covered his bad optic and stumbled off.

Blitzwing edged up alongside in the doorway. A snicker. "Naughty Astro. Did you frighten the little battlecharger?"

Astrotrain winked at his bondmate, his voice more normal. "What can I say, Blitzy? He shouldn't stick his optics in doors. That's why my fist slipped."

Blitzwing released his pleasure unit and coiled Astrotrains' arm with it. "Speaking of tight places. There's a few more things I want to do to you!"

* * *

The half blinded Runamuck stumbled into the lab a short while later. His brother immediately went to him in concern.

_"Runamuck!_ What in Cybertron happened to you?!"

The angry battlecharger tried blinking with his broken optic. "I ran into a train wreck."

Skyfire and Breaker also stared in surprise. "Train wreck?" Skyfire wondered.

Runabout helped his brother into a seat. "Take it easy. We'll put in a call to get that repaired."

Runamuck was clearly pissed, swearing under his vocalizer. "I'm gonna get that old bastard. He tried to blind me!"

"Who?"

_"Astrotrain,_ who else?"

Skyfire tilted his head up. "Let me check that optic. Hmm, it's a miracle you can see at all with it." blue visiors dropped in analysis.

"Outer shell layers destroyed. Visual cortex matrix compromised."

"Yeah and I can't see too good, either." Runamuck groused. "Everything is blurry at the edges, and color wavelengths are screwed."

Breaker beeped from his workstation excitedly. "Use cream!"

Runabout stared at the minicon. "Cream? What are you talking about?"

Skyfire snapped his fingers. "Of course. Breaker, you're a genius!" Skyfire went to the storage shelves and pulled out a beaker.

"What's going on, Breaker?" a confused Runamuck asked.

"Last cycle explosion create new substance. Can heal, restore! Make new again."

"You're kidding? So our goofup was really a success?!"

Breaker huffed. "Got lucky."

Skyfire approached with the beaker. "I'm going to spread this over that bad optic, and place a patch over it."

The weary battlecharger rubbed his jaw. "Just do something, please. I've got a headache."

"Hold still." Skyfire dabbed the smooth substance over Runamuck's broken optic. A dainty laser from his fingertip stitched the patch in place.

"Let that sit for a bit, and see what happens."

Runabout approved. "Cool, bro. You look like a pirate!"

_"Really?"_ Runamuck puffed. "Anybody got a mirror?"

Skyfire sighed. "Go in the back and rest for a breem. If that optic starts to feel different, let us know."

"Okay." Runamuck stood, patting his patch. "This feels pretty good...does it have painkiller too?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Skyfire kept watching him closely.

"I think it does. My head stopped hurting when you put it on."

Runabout cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna go take care of that oversized choo choo...he's gonna pay."

"By _self?"_ Breaker wondered. "Not work. _Lost mind!"_

"I can handle his old aft." Runabout started for the door. Runamuck joined him.

"Is crazy!" Breaker pointed. "Get_ punked."_

Skyfire moved to block them. "You aren't going anywhere."

Runabout immediately complained. "But Skyfire, Astrotrain's gotta feel the pain. Shoot, he didn't even care about Runamuck's condition and hit him anyway."

Runamuck shook his fist. "Yeah, that's right. He needs to learn respect!"

"There's one thing in all this you're leaving out." Skyfire didn't budge from the doors. "Why did he hit you in the first place?"

"There wasn't any real reason!"

"You expect me to believe he just hauled off and popped you? Get real, Runamuck."

The angry battlecharger faltered. "Well...I said there wasn't any_ real_ reason."

"And what's that mean, 'real' reason? What did you do?"

Runamuck fidgeted. "I was...well, I was just walking along, you know? Headed here."

_"And?!"_ Skyfire prompted.

"I heard noises in the hallway. So I stopped by a door to see if anyone needed help. Astrotrain punched through the door and hit me."

Skyfire took a moment to digest that. "Bull."

Breaker agreed. "Story stupid. Not make sense! Breaker know Runamuck peep."

"It's the truth." Runamuck shook his fist again. "That's how my optic got messed up!"

Skyfire snorted. "Astrotrain and Blitzwing are located on the far side of this base. You expect me to believe you wandered all the way over there before Astrotrain decided to punch you through a door? Do I look like an idiot?"

Breaker snickered from his station. _"Knew it_. Went to peep, Astrotrain not like. Can watch if ask! Runamuck not know."

Skyfire huffed. "Whatever. But anyone stupid enough to stick their head in private doors deserves to get hit."

"I _thought_ you were my friend!" an insulted Runamuck yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong. Hell, they were making enough noise for_ five_ deceps! My natural curiosity took over."

Skyfire pointed to the back. "Go rest for a breem."

"Astrotrain is mine!" Runabout started up, trying to push past Skyfire. It was like hitting a wall.

"Going somewhere?"

"Get out of the way, Skyfire. We want revenge!"

The big jet towered over them, optics flashing. "Revenge, my aft. Now get back to work, or I'll give you a love tap myself. And I won't be as gentle as Astrotrain!"

The shocked battlechargers stared. "You're kidding." Runamuck finally said.

Skyfire turned Runamuck around and shoved him.

_"All right!_ I'm going." Grumbling, the white battlecharger stalked to the rear.

Skyfire pushed Runabout to the tanks next. "Get started."

"Sheesh, how do I get _out_ of this army?" the gray battlecharger groused, taking a lid off a tank.

Breaker watched in satisfaction. "Not stick nose in triplechanger buisness."

To be continued


	31. Slap and Tickle

submission dated 9-1-08 10/2 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by underscore)

Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

(SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).

Slap and Tickle

Skyfire and Breaker were taking a break, sipping energon snack cubes in the lab. Runabout worked busily on circuitry and connectors at his station.

Skyfire observed him casually. "I understand you and your brother are engineers."

Runabout shrugged over the tanks. "Sure. You give us a diagnostic, we can build it. Runamuck does the analysis, I do the construction."

"Very impressive. A valuable talent."

Runabout paused in his work. "For all the good it does us here. Seems like we're always getting cleanup duty."

Skyfire smiled secretively, twirling a cube. "Not to worry, Runabout. Patience is well served."

"You said something like that before" Runabout stared, optics narrow. "Mind if I join you?"

Skyfire made a gesture. "By all means. We can't proceed without the new ores anyway. Octane will bring them later."

Nodding, Runabout sat at the table and grabbed a cube. "I know you can't tell everything, but how do we join?"

Breaker stopped drinking his energon. "Not understand."

"Heh." Runabout poked the minicon. "Sure you do. Me and Runamuck want in."

Skyfire stared. "In? In what?'

"The _clique,_ man. How do we join?"

"There isn't any clique, Runabout."

The battlecharger waved him off. "Don't give me that. There's a group of deceps that want command. They're discreet, but they can't hide forever. And I know you're one of them."

"Really?"

"Can the innocent routine, Skyfire. Remember, we already agreed? So who else is in on the takeover? Me and Runamuck want security in the new empire. You know, connections."

Breaker beeped. "Bad decision, discuss here. Said so before!"

"I ain't talkin' specifics." the battlecharger swigged his energon. "But it's safer to know. I don't like scrubby mistakes."

"Keep talking this way and you'll have plenty." Skyfire was annoyed. "I told you before to sit tight."

"But for how long? There's no harm in asking."

Skyfire picked up a data disk and stared at it. "There is if we're being monitored somehow. Soundwave is a primary problem."

"Is so." Breaker agreed. "Use caution. Soundwave old, sense much quickly. If alert Megatron, ruin plans."

Runabout waved it off. "Yeah, yeah...we know. Mister mystic. But about the clique..."

"For the last time, there isn't any." Skyfire cut him off. "Plenty of opportunities exist in the future. What do you expect, a secret handshake and membership card?!"

Breaker laughed. "Funny joke."

"Yeah, one big yuck." Runabout huffed. "I know we gotta be discreet. But it sure makes things easier when you know who's part of the plan."

Skyfire sipped his energon. "For the time being, you talk to me. And in turn, I talk to them."

"But for how long? I don't see why you can't trust us!"

"It isn't about not trusting you. The less you know, the less you can reveal by mistake. We aren't in a position of strength yet. But when we are, you'll know more."

Crimson optics narrowed. "Okay. I can deal with that for now." Runabout slopped up the rest of his energon. "You know, we make good informants. Our audios are everywhere."

Breaker beeped. "Too loud, pushy. Stick nose in wrong buisness all time!"

Runabout pointed at the minicon. "Hey, it's what we do. Besides, everyone ain't an afthole like Astrobrain."

Skyfire stretched in his seat. "I'd love to hear you tell him that personally. Meanwhile, let's get back to work."

"Yeah." Runabout cracked his knuckles in satisfaction. "We're still gonna get revenge, though. Nobody messes with battlechargers and gets away with it."

Skyfire pulled some more data disks. "Do it on your own time, then."

* * *

Octane couldn't believe his optics. Staring at damaged doors, he banged furiously.

**_What the slag do you want? We're busy!_**

"You're _always_ busy!" Octane said aloud. He rapped on the doors again. "Now open up!!"

Octane heard thumps and curses before an annoyed Blitzwing appeared. His privacy panels were partly open.

"What's _your_ problem?" the cranky tank responded.

Octane disapproved of his appearance. "For Unicron sake, give it a_ rest._ How many sectors do you plan to populate?!"

"You're pissing me off, Octane." red visiors flashed. "Now get to the point!"

Octane pushed past and went inside. "Where's Astrotrain?"

Blitzwing followed him through the living room. "Taking a shower. I'd ask you to join us, but your aft won't fit."

"Very funny." Octane plopped on a sofa and put his feet up. "There's news."

Blitzwing closed his panels. "Oh? You mean you haven't come here to start a fight?"

"Of course not." Octane lit a flashstick. "I'll wait for Train to finish. You both need to hear this."

Blitzwing's curiosity got the better of him, despite anger. "The plan proceeds, then?"

Octane puffed, nodding. "Yeah. I'll wait for Astro before going into details."

* * *

Starscream and Thrust flew north under crystal blue skies. The atmosphere cooled their metal skins as they streaked like points of light.

The searcher angled alongside his commander. **Starscream, what's our eta to Canada?**

The seeker was silent momentarily. **Approximately eighteen minutes earth time.**

**It seems longer. I feel slow, sluggish.**

**As do I. My gyro centers are off, but I can compensate for now.**

Thrust paused before speaking again.** Could our sparklings be causing this?**

Starscream flared his jets briefly. **In all probability. This is a new experience for both of us, Thrust. I'd almost forgotten you're having a sparkling also.**

**With twins, you must be particularly off balance.**

**True. This is the longest flight I've attempted since finding out. Now stay alert, our arrival may be met by autobots.**

The searcher angled slightly in flight. **Then we'll take the appropriate measures.**

* * *

Astrotrain dried himself off and walked into the living room. Blitzwing and Octane were chatting while smoking flashsticks.

"I overheard you when you came in." he said to Octane.

Octane nodded. "What the hell happened to the doors?"

Astrotrain held his hand out. "Give me a stick."

The decepticon tanker handed him one. Astrotrain sat and smoked.

"Runamuck came snooping around again. So I gave him some affection."

Octane laughed out loud. "Cripes, he never gives up, does he? Still sniffing around!"

"He didn't have permission to watch. The idiot stuck his face over the peephole."

"You don't have to paint me a picture."

"Now what's going on?"

Octane reared back in his chair. "The insecticons are in."

Blitzwing blew a smoke ring, surprised. _"All_ of them? I expected Shrapnel, but the others are a plus."

"How'd you pull it off?" Astrotrain wondered.

"My gentle powers of persuasion, Astro. Bombshell tried one of his cerebro shells on me. Naturally, it backfired."

"He dosen't know your hypnotic powers counter mind control."

"No. But I didn't waste time giving him any leverage. A more direct approach proved successful."

Astrotrain puffed his stick. "Excellent. Apparently the battlechargers have switched sides also."

"You found that out pretty quickly."

"Loose lip components." Blitzwing supplied. "Runabout and Runamuck stink at keeping secrets."

Octane tapped his stick in a dish. "Well, they'd better keep their mouths shut until we make a move. Things are proceeding well and we don't need any screwups."

"I sensed their betrayal in their sparks. They despise Megatron."

"Interesting. I wonder why?"

Blitzwing snorted. "Their motives hardly matter, so long as they're of use."

Octane agreed. "True. It might be awkward after your run in with Runamuck, though."

Astrotrain laughed. "Yeah? I'll tell him he can watch next time. That'll distract him enough!"

Octane puffed his stick busily. "If you could ever keep your hands _off _each other for an astrosecond-"

"Spare us your wisecracks, Octane. That comment about populating sectors wasn't funny, either!"

"Well if the cog fits..."

"You're not in any position to talk." Blitzwing cut in. "At least _ours _are all from the same hatch!"

Octane barked with laughter. "Tell it to DeadEye."

_"Again_ about DeadEye! Quit throwing that in my faceplate."

Octane puffed in satisfaction. "Heh. Can dish it out, but can't take it."

Blitzwing picked up the original topic impatiently. "Moving right along. Do you know of anyone else willing to join?"

Octane considered. "I'm not sure. I've heard whispers that the combaticons are wavering in their support. Something about witnessing one of Megatron's episodes."

"Onslaught is expedient. I'm sure he can be pursuaded to see things our way."

"The stunticons will be a problem, though." Astrotrain stated. "Their divided loyalty-"

A loud crackle from the wall panel interrupted further conversation.

**"DECEPTICONS. THIS IS MEGATRON. AS YOU KNOW, THERE WILL BE SCHEDULED ANNOUNCEMENTS MADE AT SPECIFIED TIMES. I WILL RELAY THE ANNOUNCEMENT REPORTS AT 0800, 1130, 0215, 0444. 0818, and 0200 BREEMS. THIS PARTICULAR ANNOUNCEMENT IS TO MAKE YOU AWARE OF THAT FACT."**

The triplechangers stared at the panel in disbelief.

**"AND IN TURN, OTHER ANNOUNCEMENTS WILL ALERT YOU TO DETAILS. THOSE OF YOU ON SHIFT, REMAIN SO. THOSE OF YOU OFF SHIFT, DO NOT GO ON. THAT IS ALL, UNTIL THE NEXT ANNOUNCEMENT. THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER NOTIFICATION OF THIS UNTIL FUTURE ANNOUNCEMENTS. THIS DISCLAIMER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME."**

The speaker popped and went dead.

"Jerk!" Octane cracked up.

Blitzwing snickered. "It's painfully clear the current administration is on the way _out."_

"Agreed, Blitzy." Astrotrain grinned. "Our fearless leader is officially off his nut. And we will reap the rewards!"

* * *

Runabout likewise was laughing as he prepped the tanks. "Man, it's never dull on this base!"

Skyfire shook his head as he wrote on a datapad at his desk. "Worse and worse. I suppose we'll be subjected to Megatron's noise every breem on the breem."

"Is redundant." Breaker agreed, working on the molecular models. "Brain cycle information back to self. Crack up!"

"Maybe his processors are stuck in a loop." Runabout suggested. "I knew this bot back on Cybertron who got in an accident. Landed on his head when he fell down a pit. After that all he could do was talk in riddles."

Skyfire smiled slyly. "Megatron hit something else."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. How are the hookups going?"

"Not bad. Conductor coils are too cold for a full charge, though. Should be up in a little bit."

"Good. Octane should stop by before too long."

Runamuck came from the back suddenly, holding his eyepatch. "What's up with Megatron and the stupid announcements?"

"Discuss just now." Breaker beeped. "Megatron brain erratic."

"You're being too kind." Runabout sat next to Skyfire.

"How's that optic?" the jet queried.

"It's itching like crazy. You said to come out if I noticed a difference."

Blue optics observed the patch. "That's a good sign, then. Our new salve may work equally fast on severe injuries."

"Let's find out." the battlecharger pointed to his patch. "Don't get me wrong, I dig the style. But looking through one optic ain't gonna cut it."

Breaker transformed to sphere mode and rolled over. "Would see effect also."

Runabout likewise joined them. "Sure you should be up so soon, bro?"

"I'm fine. Just anxious to get this patch off."

"Let's try it." Skyfire pointed delicately at the patch, heating the edges with surgical laser. Seconds later it came loose.

Runamuck blinked. "Feels odd. Still itchy."

Everyone stared at his expression. "Can you see normally?" Skyfire asked.

More blinking. Runamuck looked about the lab. "Yeah, everything's coming in focus. A little sensitive to light, though."

"That's to be expected."

"Incredible!" the happy battlecharger went to a reflective panel and stared. "That cream is a miracle!" a pause.

_"Hey..."_

"What's wrong, bro?" Runabout stood beside him.

"My other optic is _orange!_ What's the deal?!"

His sibling shrugged. "Maybe it's temporary. You can't even tell unless it's up close."

"I look like a _freak!"_

Skyfire disagreed. "Runabout's right. There's a slight difference, but nothing that noticeable. It might be part of the healing process."

"Remind me of another." Breaker beeped.

"Who?" Runamuck was agitated, waving his arms. "You mean there's another decep running around with mismatched optics?"

The sphere vibrated in amusement. "Is so. Will meet later."

* * *

Soundwave secretly met with a group of decepticons in the lower sublevels.

"This is a matter of high security. I've assembled those of you who have proven your loyalty to Megatron over many vorns."

Motormaster squinted in dim overhead lighting. "Yeah, well...there's a lot of strange stuff going on, Soundwave. Is Megatron insane?"

"Not precisely. At least I don't think so."

"I'm not so certain." Brawl stated. "We told you about the hallway incident. If there's time for new leadership-"

"Shut your trap, Brawl." Motormaster warned. "Megatron's the best thing we've got going."

"Yeah? Who are _you_ to threaten the combaticons?" Swindle sniped.

"Want to find out?" the brutish stunticon pressed against Swindle. Onslaught pushed him away.

"Handle your own, Motormaster. It seems as though you cannot!"

"The stunticons do as I say." Motormaster growled. "That's why we're all here!"

"Why_ are_ we here?" Breakdown complained, folding his arms. "If Megatron is unhinged, there's nothing we can do about it anyway."

"He's gone." Dead End said gloomily. "It's time to move on."

Soundwave pointed. "Your words are treasonous. Explain!"

The bright hued stunticon hitched nervously. "Come on, it was just a comment. Everyone can see Megatron is losing it."

"Yeah, but _why_ is he losin' it?" Rumble wanted to know. "There's been no injury that I know of. All of a sudden he's gone goofy."

"I plan to get to the bottom of this." Soundwave stated, looking around. "Where are the constructicons?!"

"They're on the way." Frenzy answered. "Hook got held up in medbay."

Soundwave made an impatient sound. "All of you, stand alert for any suspicious activity. Cycles ago several ancient transmissions were received at this base. They were pre war in designation."

Excited murmurs. "That's impossible!" Vortex blurted. "No one here knows the language for that-"

"Those old enough know it." Soundwave countered. He paused, seeing the constructicons arrive down a passageway. "Ah. Late as usual."

"There was work to do." Hook replied stuffily. "Now why are we meeting in a dark basement?"

"I am gathering the most trustworthy decepticons to stand alert."

"For what? Monitor duty for idiotic announcements?"

There were a few chuckles. Soundwave wasn't amused. "Spare us your sarcasm. Megatron's disorder is not from infection or injury."

"He hasn't been examined. On what do you base that opinion?" Bonecrusher wanted to know.

"The sudden change in his behavior lends itself to outside causes."

"Like mind control, maybe?" Vortex offered.

"I have considered this."

"You suspect someone on this base." Brawl concluded.

Soundwave paced. "Yes. Look about, and see why I've selected the group here."

There was silence as the decepticons eyed each other.

"I don't know." Frenzy finally said. "It's bad buisness to be accusin' friends and comrades."

"Sedition is worse buisness." Soundwave cracked. "The rumors are true. There is a movement to take command from Megatron on this base."

DragStrip appeared disinterested. "Yeah. So what? Revolution happens all over the universe-"

Motormaster choked him. "What was that?"

"N-nothing."

"Enough." Soundwave barked, separating them. "The sparkling situation complicates matters. Soon most of us will be incapacitated for regular duty. We must strike before the children arrive."

Frenzy shrugged. "But what are we striking at? For that matter, who?"

"I would like to know also." Hook huffed. "The constructicons mind their own affairs!"

"Eh, you always were clannish." Vortex quipped.

"And the combaticons aren't? I notice no flyers are here."

Razorbeak flapped her wings gently. _They cannot be trusted entirely. I've made note of suspicious activity._

"Then why hasn't Megatron made a move?" Bonecrusher asked. "Could it be you're mistaken?"

_Highly unlikely. However, there has been no overt takeover attempt. Most puzzling._

"You're all wet." Swindle dismissed, addressing Soundwave. "We're supposed to stop something that hasn't happened, with no real proof?"

"Silence." Soundwave considered. "I must think. We need to determine why Megatron-"

A familiar voice crackled to life over the loudspeakers. **"DECEPTICONS. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS MEGATRON, YOUR LEADER. THIS FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENT IS TO DECLARE A FREE CYCLE TO DO AS YOU WISH. HOWEVER, REMAIN ON DUTY. THAT IS ALL. MEGATRON OUT."**

"Sheesh." Swindle complained.

_"Ridiculous!"_ Onslaught agreed. "Soundwave, something must be done. I for one will not be party to an addle brained leader. And neither will the combaticons!"

The crowd murmured in agreement. Soundwave lifted a hand.

"Be quiet, all of you. I plan to contact Shockwave and deliberate on this. If what I suspect is true, we will need additional reinforcements on earth."

Breakdown couldn't believe his audios. "But you're talking about war against _other decepticons!"_

"Though the idea seems bizarre, we must be prepared."

"I'm with Swindle on this one, Soundwave. No one's making any moves that I've seen."

Motormaster was thinking. "Maybe it's in plain sight."

"Explain." Soundwave ordered.

The rough decepticon shrugged. "I don't know. Just a couple of odd conversations I've had...nothing specific."

"Then speak clearly or be silent. I'm not interested in speculation at this point."

DragStrip laughed. "I get it...this isn't about a plot. You've got a personal stake in all this!"

Soundwave stood in front of him. "Beware what you say. I might consider your attitude treasonous."

"I'm not a traitor!"

_This arguing amongst ourselves is pointless._ LaserBeak commented. _What to do?_

Soundwave paced the dim room before addressing them all. "Keep your audios open. Get the others talking. Find out what you can."

"And what will _you_ be doing?" Mixmaster asked.

"Preserving Megatron's image."

* * *

Octane hand carried ores to the lab. It had taken him several trips in bot mode, since the hallways were too confining for his tanker form.

"This is the last of it, Skyfire." the triplechanger stated, standing by the tanks.

Skyfire nodded from his station. "Thanks. At least we can get started with the remixing."

"Right." Octane gazed over at the battlechargers before staring at Runamuck.

"Bum optic?"

The shocked battlecharger made a noise. "You weren't supposed to notice!"

"It's not bad...I just see a slight difference in color, that's all."

"Yeah well it's none of your buisness, Octane." Runabout cut in. "We gotta get these tanks up to temperature before we add the ore. So beat it!"

The triplechanger chuckled. "My, aren't _we _hostile." he addressed Skyfire next. "Apologies for the...well, the other cycle. You know."

Skyfire gazed at him coolly. "It's forgotten. Remember what I said, though."

"Of course." crimson optics sparkled. "There's an update. Is this location secure?"

Breaker glanced up from his work at that. "Sense much! Irregular activity."

Skyfire gave a slight nod at the curious battlechargers. "Speak freely, Octane. Runabout and Runamuck have already made a decision. Do you get my meaning?"

Octane sat at the table. "Certainly-"

"I knew it!" Runamuck blurted, pointing. "He's in on it!"

Runabout snapped his fingers. "Yeah, it makes sense. Then that means Blitzwing and Astrotrain-"

"Will you quit running your mouths for two astroseconds?!" Skyfire was annoyed. "Stop speculating!"

"Yeah, but we figured it out-"

"Still babble." Breaker beeped, sitting next to a molecular model. "Bad idea! Nonsensical."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Runabout snickered. "Man, that's slick. But it makes sense now. I think-"

"I'm_ trying_ to hear Octane." Skyfire reminded them all.

"Let him talk, Skyfire." Runamuck griped, separating ore pieces on a table. "But I'm still gonna get revenge."

Octane observed the white battlecharger. "What's eating him?"

"Never mind, it isn't important." Skyfire put down a disk. "What's going on?"

"Let's just say the base is very quiet this cycle. Too quiet."

"Maybe everyone is off base or on assignment."

Octane quirked a grin. "Uh uh. Seems as though there's a secret party going on in the sublevels."

Skyfire swore. "That's not good news for us."

"No. Especially since it appears to be a _private _event, if you get my drift."

"I do. How did you find out?"

"I sense a massive amount of anger, fear and agitation at one location. The walls talk."

Breaker beeped. "Can conclude now. Lines drawn! Trusted ones selected. All others not."

Runabout couldn't keep quiet. "Wait a minute. Then that means everyone else is on the outside. And we're under watch!"

Skyfire agreed gloomily. "Perhaps. Starscream will need to be made aware of this."

"Where is he?" Octane asked.

"On a scouting mission with Thrust."

* * *

**Ah, the famous Alaskan oil line. Every bit as impressive as rumored.**

Thrust banked alongside the seeker in flight. **And highly valuable to us.**

The two decepticons flashed across plains of arctic white, awed at the dimensions of the pipeline. Various waystations dotted the bleak landscape.

**We'll find a good spot to land and do diagnostics. Energy readings should be high.**

**Megatron should be pleased with our findings.**

**That isn't our only purpose.** Starscream snipped pointedly. **Now come, we'll find a secluded drift to land on.**

As the sleek jets lowered to ground level, Starscream noted breaks. **Beware the ice floes. Scan for thickness and support strength.**

**That way.** Thrust indicated west with his nose. **Asmuth fourteen degrees.**

**Excellent.**

Engines roared with power as the decepticons transformed and landed with great agility.

Starscream looked about. "We'll set up here." he pulled a scanner out.

Thrust practically stared at the horizon line. "This world does have a strange beauty, I must admit."

"Beauty that will serve us, Thrust. According to these readings, this pipeline has a flow that could create 100 cubic tons of energon cubes every eight cycles."

A hand gripped Starscream on the wrist suddenly.

"Thrust! What are you doing?"

Golden optics glimmered. "Strange thoughts enter my mind. You realize this is the first time we've been alone in nearly twenty cycles?"

"Stop it! We're on duty-"

"Yes, but I'll chance this moment to declare myself once more."

Starscream pulled his hand free. "This is neither the time nor place. Now scan for autobots!"

Thrust grabbed his wrist again. "A few astroseconds can be spared, I think. You never gave me an answer."

"Are you insane? We've other matters to consider now!"

"Such as? I can't believe Skyfire would object."

Starscream huffed. _"Parenthood,_ for one. That and the-" he covered his mouth quickly.

Thrust eyed him. "What? You were going to say."

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. It's something important, isn't it?"

"Potentially." Starscream stared at his reflection in ice. "You have always been trustworthy."

"Nothing has changed." golden optics glimmered. "At least not in _my_ spark."

Starscream looked to blue skies. "Are you aware of the rumors, Thrust?"

"The ones regarding Megatron's sanity?"

"Only partly."

Thrust folded his arms. "I don't think I should say. Rumors have a nasty way of getting circuits fried."

Starscream chuckled. "You have nothing to fear from me. Let's just say that all the rumors are true."

Thrust stared in open surprise. "The attempted takeover? But I thought that was wishful thinking and idle talk on base. Besides, no one I spoke to openly took sides."

Crimson optics narrowed. "The time may soon come to make rumors reality. I trust you with this much, Thrust. Betray me and suffer."

Thrust traced a red wing gently. "I wouldn't. I take it then, that sides are being chosen?"

Starscream smirked, pacing in a circle. "Oh, _definitely._ And unlike my other failed attempts, this one is carefully crafted. I can practically taste Supreme Command now."

"Ah. You've gained an informal council."

"Ha! Of a sort. Others with considerable strength and power want Megatron ousted."

Thrust appeared uncomfortable suddenly. "I...see."

Starscream held the searcher by the chinplate. "I wonder where _you_ stand, Thrust."

"I...you know my spark in this matter, Starscream."

"But will you support me?" wicked grin.

Thrust was silent a moment. "Megatron has been satisfactory, if mediocre." golden optics sparkled. "Do I have an extra incentive?"

"Yes, I'll see that you live. Now give me an answer!"

Thrust frowned. "I hoped to hear something else."

Starscream huffed, removing his hand. "Can you think of nothing else? There's an empire to be rebuilt, Thrust. See the grander scale of things!"

"I'm no retard, Starscream." the jet was insulted. "But you'll have to tell me more about this plan. Remember, I've seen your attempts in the past. They've amounted to little but hype."

A screech. "You dare doubt my ability?! One day decepticon forces will rule the stars. The next time you are off shift, report to the lab and ask Skyfire for details."

"Why can't I meet you directly?"

"Megatron is too suspicious of me, despite his addled brainbox. And be discreet. Soundwave has flunkies everywhere looking for conspiracy."

A pause. "Very well."

Starscream glanced at his scanner again. "By the way, who's the pada? Curious minds want to know."

"You mean nosy minds."

"Whatever. Who is it?"

"Dirge."

Wild optics flared. "Now that surprises me!"

"Why?"

"For some reason I thought it would be Ramjet."

"Slag it, no." Thrust growled. "He's too busy chasing after Reflector."

Starscream pressed buttons on his scanner absently. "Wonders never cease. I didn't realize you and Dirge were that close."

"Someone handed out notes and candy, remember? Things got crossed up and well...the rest is history."

A snicker. _"Delightful._ I look forward to seeing a baby conehead!"

"Very funny. Anything on the scanner?"

Starscream frowned. "I'm not certain. Let's fly around the perimeter of these pipelines."

* * *

The battlechargers had the tanks raised to smelting temperatures.

"Hey, Skyfire." Runamuck was arranging more ore pieces. "Mind if we take a small break? After all, Megatron said this is basically a free cycle."

Skyfire glanced up from his station. "That message was sufficiently confusing, so I guess it's okay."

Breaker patted a white arm. "Trick."

"There ain't any trick." Runabout bellowed. "We're just takin' a break, that's all. No big deal."

Runamuck agreed. "Yeah. Besides, I want to test my depth perception in space."

Skyfire was curious. "No dizziness or disorientation?"

Runamuck laughed. "Nah. Battlechargers are tough. Besides, we figure to play a few rounds of battlebots back at our quarters."

Breaker shook his head. "Still say trick."

"Give it a rest, Breaker. We'll be back soon enough."

Skyfire eyed them with suspicion. "Okay, but get back here in four breems. If Megatron changes his mind I want you accounted for."

Runabout gave a thumbs up. "You got it."

* * *

Starscream and Thrust flew along frozen plains.

**I don't like this, Starscream. My sensors are kicking up.**

**As are mine.** the Seeker agreed. **Stay alert. I see a military installation eight miles off.**

The sleek jets closed the distance rapidly. A blue beam flared under brilliant skies, nearly striking Thrust in the tail.

**Autobots!** the searcher bellowed, seeing their enemies below. A group of transformers burst from the bunker with weapons raised.

**Attack!!** Starscream screeched, swinging low. Bluestreak took aim once more.

"Hey, Screamer! the autobot taunted, pointing his cannons. "You look a little off balance."

"That ain't all." Jazz fired a wide shot. "He looks kind of fat to me!"

Above, the angy seeker overheard. **Did you hear that, Thrust? He called me _fat!_ He'll pay for that insult.**

Thrust angled for a strafing run. **I'm not exactly slender myself these days, Starscream.**

Below, Optimus Prime gathered his group. "Aim for their wings! Knock them from the skies!"

**You'll never get the chance, Prime!** a shriek as Starscream strafed laserfire everywhere. The autobots dove for cover.

"We'll see about that, Starscream!" Trailbreaker emitted his force field. A wall of dense molecules repelled the decepticon fire.

**Pull up!** the seeker bellowed, lifting his nose. Thrust likewise yawed as crossfire bounced back wildly.

**A worthy trick, autobots. It only bought you some time!** Thrust fired a photon beam straight at Sunstreaker. The golden autobot yelled and fell back on his heels.

"Got something for ya, Thrust!" Sideswipe stepped forward and fired a rocket. It arced in the crisp air and struck Thrust in the tail. The decepticon howled at his open wound.

"Hah. Gone soft." Sideswipe bragged to the others. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and stared at clear skies.

"They seem to be moving off. Are you getting any readings of more decepticons, Hound?"

The stout autobot scanned the area. "No, but it's odd...I'm getting more transmissions than can be accounted for."

"Meaning?" Prowl lowered his weapon but stood alert.

Hound scratched his head. "It's almost like my sensors picked up_ five_ decepticons just now. I don't get it."

_"Five!"_ Jazz looked around for an unseen attack. "And Starscream looked pretty wide..."

"His partner didn't seem too svelte either." Sunstreaker stood up finally.

"What are you getting at?" Optimus was also tense.

"Not sure, Optimus. But that direct hit Starscream gave me didn't bust a scratch."

Sideswipe laughed. "He must be getting old!"

The whine of powerful engines filled the air suddenly as two familiar forms returned.

**Laugh at this, autobot scum!** Null rays and photon beams sprayed everywhere.

"Hit the deck!!" Optimus bellowed, falling behind an ice hill. The other autobots dove for cover once again. They returned fire.

Another blue bolt struck Starscream square in the nose. A shriek as his spark blazed in agony.

**Starscream, something's wrong!** Thrust warned nearby, still firing away.

**Keep shooting!** the seeker ordered, regaining his equilibrium. He angled at the autobot leader. **I'm coming for you, Prime!**

"I'm right here and waiting!" Optimus fired his cannon with deadly accuracy, clipping Starscream on the wing.

**Curse you!** the seeker screamed in more pain, his right wing smoking. He fired more null rays.

Optimus couldn't evade them in time. Energy ripped through his form as he collapsed.

"Optimus!" Jazz bellowed, racing his way. "That's _it,_ Starscream!" he fired upward with pinpoint precision.

**Too slow, autobot!** Starscream peeled off again suddenly. Thrust trailed his wake.

Jazz and the others ran to their leader. "You okay, Optimus?"

The surprised Prime patted himself. "Yes. In fact, those null rays barely tickled."

Prowl frowned, watching for another ambush. "That makes no sense! You took a close hit."

Hound disagreed. "I'm telling you, the readings I'm getting are all screwy. None of us were seriously hurt, and you have to wonder why."

"Ha." Sunstreaker puffed. "Maybe Starscream's low on power. His attacks are pathetic!"

* * *

At the edge of scanner range, the two decepticon jets overheard as they circled in formation.

**Big mouth may actually be right. **Starscream admitted.

**That's what I was trying to tell you. Our energy beams aren't affecting them at all!**

**A drain.** Starscream thought briefly. **We have no choice. Much as it galls me, we'll have to abort the scout.**

**Megatron will be furious.**

**No. We'll merely pad the data information a bit.** Starscream angled towards the autobots once more.

Thrust followed, his weapons at the ready. **What now?**

**We leave a parting gift.** Starscream dove like a shot towards the autobots.

**Happy landings, Prime!** he fired through the ice surrounding the marooned transformers. With a resounding crash, they toppled into icy waters.

The seeker cackled maniacally and flew off.** Enjoy your swim. I hear the water's good this time of year!**

* * *

Runabout and Runamuck stalked through the base. They were all buisness and looking for trouble.

"You sure about this, Runamuck? I mean, we really have no beef with them."

The white battlecharger sniffed. "Well I do. _Nobody_ busts me in the optic and gets away with it."

"Yeah, but they're pretty tough."

"So are we. Besides, it's a free cycle. That means we can brawl and not get tossed into stasis."

Runabout brightened at that, cracking his knuckles. "Yeah. Good deal! I always thought those triplechangers were too smug."

"Yeah. Like bein' old gives them license or something. Ain't no seniority system around here!"

As they rounded a turn the brothers noticed Frenzy staring at them nearby.

"What's up, Frenzy?" Runamuck shouted.

The cassette eyed them oddly. "Aren't your quarters in the east wing? You two are up to something."

Runabout shrugged. "Nothing, just buisness. We've got an appointment."

Frenzy pointed in accusation. "Yeah, well see to it that you don't start any junk. Megatron won't be pleased."

"Oh yeah? He seems pretty happy these days. We heard his _announcements." _a snicker.

"Think it's funny?"

Runamuck elbowed his brother to stop. "Nah, just excited about our appointment. Say hello to Rumble for us!" they waved and moved off.

Frenzy watched them go with suspicion. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Skyfire and Breaker were chatting in the lab. The minicon sat comfortably on the table, his feet up.

"Know battlechargers attempt trick."

"You said that before." Skyfire sipped energon with an ion spritz. "What is it you think they're doing?"

"Not think,_ know._ Peep at brains."

"Breaker, I've asked you to stop doing that."

"This time, must. Battlechargers want revenge."

Skyfire waved it off. "I'm not involved. If they want their heads broken, that's their buisness."

"If heads broken, not ready for battle. Not waste allies, resources."

Blue optics flared. "I can't put them under glass, either. Besides, they should hold their own with even odds."

Breaker stared at his drink. "Know diagnostics of all decepticons. Have reasonable chance."

Skyfire grinned slyly. "Would you care to make a wager?"

Breaker beeped excitedly, visiors bright. _"Good bet,_ friend Sky! Gamble much."

The big jet laughed. "Maybe we should get Thundercracker, he's perfect at probabilities."

"Thundercracker best at Space Craps. Did win most time!"

"Really? I'll have to ask him about that. But about our wager...what have you got?"

Breaker beeped again, holding up two fingers. "One pack vintage sticks. One cube Sim energon. Best stuff! Easy terms."

"And wrecked processors." Skyfire grinned.

"Now you." Breaker pointed. "What offer?"

"All right. Two straight breems of porn off the high frequency channel. I cracked the code last breem."

Red visiors flashed wildly. _"Bet!"_ Breaker gripped Skyfire on the arm.

"Which side?"

"Bet triplechangers."

"I'll take the battlechargers."

"Is good." Breaker eased into Skyfire's lap and made himself cozy.

"Big Sky."

"What is it?"

A pause. "Tickle sticky?"

* * *

Runabout held his brother back when they arrived at their destination.

"Don't go to the doors. We don't need a repeat of that earlier scene."

Runamuck arched his neck. "Screw the doors. Look down the corridor near the elevators!"

"Hm?" Runabout likewise peered. Astrotrain was walking away from them near a turn in the hallway.

"Let's do it." Runamuck mumbled before stepping out in plain sight. _"Hey, CHOO CHOO TRAIN!!"_

"Huh?" the startled Astrotrain barely turned.

"Here's one for you, sucker!!" Runamuck transformed to charger mode and plowed head on into the shocked triplechanger. Runabout also transformed and followed.

Astrotrain gathered his wits enough to grab for a handhold. It was useless. Runamuck rammed him through the hallways too quickly to counter. Titanic, hollow thuds followed their wake as Astrotrain bounced off walls helplessly.

"Have a good night's sleep, gramps!" Runamuck bellowed, knocking the triplechanger down an empty elevator shaft. The brothers transformed to bot mode and celebrated as Astrotrain crashed to the lower levels.

Runamuck high fived his twin. "Well _all right!_ Takes care of _his_ old aft."

The happy battlechargers were too busy enjoying themselves to notice Blitzwing come up behind them.

"I despise fools and idiots." the deep voice hissed.

The battlechargers turned in surprise as energy beams struck them squarely in the chest. Howling, they toppled down the shaft and disappeared.

Blitzwing smiled grimly, putting his weapon away. _"Now_ we'll see who's aft gets taken care of."

Visiors flashing, he floated gently down the shaft into darkness.

* * *

Starscream and Thrust struggled to maintain flight speed as the sun set on the horizon.

**I'm completely wiped out, Starscream. Thrust managed. It's insane, I feel as if we fought armies for hours on end.**

**Only one possible explanation, Thrust.** Starscream surmised. **The sparklings are feeding on our reserves.**

Thrust flared his thrusters. **Makes sense. That's why our weapons are ineffective.**

**Yes. We'll have to ease our way back to base. I don't feel like crashing and restarting.**

**Low level gliding may preserve our strength.**

**At quarter speed, then. We don't want to lose velocity.**

**I'll start a jamming frequency so we aren't traced.**

Starscream angled his nose at the waning sun. **Good idea. Pit take it, I'll be glad to get home!**

* * *

Starscream and Thrust reported to medbay for treatment. The base was relatively quiet as it was late in the cycle. As usual, Hook gave them a cool reception before lecturing that they return to quarters.

"I can't say much for his bedside manner." Thrust complained to Starscream as they moved slowly along.

"Hook's a regular mister sunshine." Starscream agreed. "But we both need recovery time. Retire to quarters, while I give Megatron a brief report-"

The hallway speakers crackled to life. **"DECEPTICONS, AND ALL NON - AUTOBOTS. THIS INCLUDES THOSE OF YOU ON SHIFT, AND THOSE NOT. THIS IS MEGATRON. THIS IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT THAT THE PREVIOUS ANNOUNCEMENT WAS MADE FOR. IN THE MEANTIME, STAY ALERT. THE CURRENT SEMI FREE CYCLE STATUS CONTINUES UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE. THAT IS ALL. MEGATRON OUT."**

"Or not." Starscream rolled his optics.

Thrust laughed. "The whole _joint's_ falling apart."

"The base isn't but Megatron is." Starscream took his leave.

* * *

Starscream entered the lab wearily. The lights were dimmed in the main area.

"Skyfire?"

"Back here, Star." Skyfire's voice echoed through the hallway.

The exhausted seeker made his way to the bedroom. Skyfire and Breaker were watching porn and smoking sticks.

"What's going on?"

Skyfire didn't answer. "You look terrible, Star. Come here."

"Thanks for the compliment." Starscream sat slowly on the mattress. "My whole mainframe aches."

Breaker clambered up. "Hurt. Not worry, give good massage!" small but skilled hands worked deftly over newly patched wounds.

Skyfire pulled his seeker close. "I want to try some of that cream on your injuries."

"Fine." crimson optics flickered.

"You're tired." Skyfire pushed Starscream to a resting postion. "Just lie still. Breaker, get some of the cream please."

"Can do!" the minicon hopped off the bed and went to the supply area.

White fingers stroked a silver faceplate. "How did the scouting go?"

"Aborted." Starscream managed. "Thrust and I got into a skirmish with autobots."

"Did you find out anything useful?"

"Yes. The Alaskan oil line is rich with potential. Megatron will want to return there before too long."

"I'm certain he was excited to hear the news."

"Not exactly. It sounds as if he's too excited already!"

Skyfire laughed. "You must be talking about the announcements-"

The bedroom speaker popped on.** "DECEPTICONS. THIS IS YOUR LEADER AGAIN. IN THE LAST ANNOUNCEMENT I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ALL STATUS OFFICERS WILL ALTERNATE ROTATIONAL DUTY SHIFTS. FURTHER INFORMATION WILL BE PROVIDED AS NEEDED. THAT IS ALL."**

Starscream stared at the ceiling. "Has this been going on all cycle?"

Skyfire clutched his head. "Every breem on the breem. It's getting aggravating."

Breaker reappeared with a small container. "Megatron nonsense. Nonstop! Annoy."

"I'll say." Starscream struggled to sit up. Skyfire held him.

"Just lean against me. I sense your reserves are nearly exhausted, Star."

"Is so." Breaker agreed, hopping back up. "Stay still. Apply cream."

Starscream sighed as the soothing balm was applied. _"Perfect."_ red wings quivered.

"You were outnumbered by the autobots?" Skyfire asked.

"Yes. Optimus was there. We attacked, but our weapons had no effect. Power drain. Thrust and I barely flew at altitude all the way back."

"What in Cybertron?"

Starscream smiled weakly. "Sparklings require a tremendous amount of energy. I'm finding out the hard way."

Skyfire stared at the silent speakers. "Then rest. In his current state I doubt Megatron will miss you."

Red optics were bleary. "If I weren't so exhausted I'd laugh my head off."

"There's news on the other front. I'll tell you about it later once you've recovered."

Starscream curled against his bondmate. "Wonderful. Things are falling into place."

Breaker pulled a blanket over the sleepy seeker. "Revolution shaping up."

to be continued


	32. Old Faces, New Times

submission dated 10/9 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Old Faces, New Times

Thundercracker lay lazily under the tender affections of his bondmate. Skywarp gently oiled his sated partner after a wild afternoon of lovemaking. Interface lines still hung loosely near wet ports.

_"Mmm."_ the blue seeker purred. "Having a sparkling certainly hasn't killed your appetites."

Skywarp giggled. "I'm just getting started, 'Cracker...when we first bonded I warned you. Each and every cycle I plan to wear you out!"

"Horny bastard."

"But of course." sleek black fingers trailed warm touches everywhere. "After all, it's your turn to be pampered."

"I see." Thundercracker yanked Skywarp over him like a blanket. "Your core temperature is up a bit, love."

"Nothing to worry about, my systems are fully functional. Am I squashing you?"

Thundercracker winked. "Good squash." strokes on purple wings. "Hopefully we won't squeeze our sparkling."

"Idiot." Skywarp grinned into a kiss. _/Heard anything more about the takeover?/_

_/Nothing. Something strange is going on, though./_

Skywarp pulled up briefly, staring into matching optics. "It's too quiet. But I sense the majority of transmissions are still on base. What's going on?"

Thundercracker edged up to a sitting position. "Hard to say. But between Megatron's instability and these long periods of silence...I don't like it, Skywarp."

"You think someone's making a move?"

"It's possible. Curious no one has approached us yet with the safeword."

"Ugh." Skywarp rolled to his side, holding himself. "Surge."

"I'll make you a proton shake."

"I'm fine." the purple seeker sat up. "Maybe we should go about the base and get answers. Something is setting my neurons off about this whole situation."

Thundercracker agreed. "We'll have to be discreet. Observation might serve for now."

"Anything is better than speculating."

The blue seeker pushed his bondmate back down. "First, I want you to rest for a breem."

_"Thundercracker!"_ wild optics flared.

"I don't want to hear it." Thundercracker spread a blanket over Skywarp. "You're stressing vital components worrying about possibilities. Now lay there while I get you a proton shake! You need nourishment."

Skywarp grumbled but didn't move. "Have I told you what a pushy, obnoxious afthole you are?"

Thundercracker flexed his wings as he headed to the kitchen. "Why, Skywarp. Those are my best qualities!"

* * *

Astrotrain lay in darkness in the lower sublevels. A headache pulsed as he came online.

_/Where?/_

_/Astro, can you hear me?/_ a familiar voice asked.

_/Blitzwing. I seem to be...below./_

_/I'm headed your way now. Take it easy./_

A pause. _/I sense company nearby./_

_/Your battlechargers. They slipped and fell down the shaft after you. Terrible accident./_

_/They're about to have another one./_

_/Wait for me. Eight astroseconds and I'll be there!/_

Astrotrain stood slowly and adjusted his vision to the dark. "Okay, aftholes. Fun's over." he beamed light rays from his optics.

Off in a corner lay the stunned battlechargers. Squinting, Runamuck pointed at the triplechanger. "Yeah? This is all your fault!"

Astrotrain didn't respond immediately, but glanced around the cavernous chamber. More than enough room.

Runabout stood up. "What are you looking at?"

Astrotrain turned his back. He calculated speed, velocity and distance.

Runamuck leaped to his feet next. _"Hey!_ Don't ignore us. Nobody messes with battlechargers!"

"You're gonna _pay!"_ Runabout bellowed, shaking a fist.

"I'm terrified." Astrotrain transformed to train mode and charged. The battlechargers dove aside just in time as the triplechanger roared past.

"Sucker!" Runamuck shouted after him, leaning against a wall panel. "You missed."

Runabout laughed as Astrotrain disappeared around a turn into darkness. _"Jerk._ Did he really think we'd fall for that?"

Far above them floated Blitzwing, easing his way down the shaft. He activated several light panels embedded along the curved surface.

_/Much better./_ smiling to himself, he continued his slow descent.

Meanwhile, the startled battlechargers stared up at sudden brightness. "Hey!" Runamuck shouted. "Who hit the switch?"

The chamber shook and rattled. Runabout glanced down. "I don't like this." he pulled his cluster gun out.

His sibling agreed. "Yeah, something sucks-"

A deafening horn blasted behind blinding white light. The battlechargers had no chance as they were plowed into from behind. Astrotrain crashed them into a wall panel and pressed hard.

"You circled around. That was a dirty trick!" Runamuck gasped, straining to free himself. He was hopelessly wedged against his brother. Runabout was nearly embedded into the wall.

Astrotrain pushed in slightly. "Why did you attack me?"

"We don't have to tell you nothing!"

"As you wish." the train shoved against them again. The battlechargers howled in pain.

Blitzwing landed nearby, roaring with laughter. He lowered his weapon.

Terrified they might get shot, the battlechargers threw their hands up helplessly. "Take it _easy,_ Blitzwing!" Runamuck yelled.

"He's too busy laughing to shoot you." Astrotrain replied, still pressing them tight. "I suggest you concern yourselves with_ me."_

"Y-you hit me in the optic!"

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't! Besides, battlechargers don't take stuff from anyone."

Astrotrain shoved again, caving the wall backwards. "You're either tough or insane. Should I smash your frames and be done with it?"

Blitzwing chuckled, moving alongside his bondmate. He patted the train. "You're a bad choo choo. Haven't I told you not to break your toys?"

"What's he talking about?" Runabout was nervous, still pushing uselessly against Astrotrain.

There was a pause as the triplechanger considered. He rolled back, giving the battlechargers breathing room. They collapsed in a sparking heap.

"I'm going to cut you a break this time."

Runabout held his sides. "Yeah?"

Astrotrain transformed to bot mode. "Since your brother is expecting a sparkling I've decided to be gentle."

_"Gentle?!"_ Runabout glanced at his injured sibling. "We'll need half a day in medbay. Hook will be pissed!"

"Then decide. Get repaired or I wreck you here."

The brothers looked at each other. "We'll go see Hook."

Blitzwing squeezed Astrotrain's shoulder. "Togetherness and harmony. Isn't it _beautiful?"_ a snicker.

"Beautiful my aft." Runabout groused, gaining his feet. "We still don't take stuff from anyone."

"No one said you had to." Astrotrain replied. "This could have been avoided in the first place."

"Yeah? How?"

"Are battlechargers so simple? All you needed was permission."

Runamuck clapped a hand on his forehead. "You mean-"

"Next time, ask. But Blitzwing has given me an idea."

"What are you talking about now?" Runamuck didn't understand.

"Hmm. Nothing." Astrotrain made a hand gesture.

The battlechargers didn't like it. "Hey! Watch those fingers." Runamuck pointed. "What are you doing?"

"You're too paranoid." Blitzwing tucked his weapon away. "There's no reason for us to be at odds. In fact, I sense we have common goals in mind."

Runamuck watched the pair with suspicion. "Is this some trick?"

"No trick, Runamuck." Astrotrain was suddenly serious. "Just a _touch."_

"Oh no you don't!" Runamuck backed up. "I heard about how you mess up sparks!"

"Runamuck, something's happening to me! I feel weird." Runabout stared at his chestplate. It opened slowly.

"Stop it!" Runamuck shouted at Astrotrain.

The triplechangers observed blue glow emanating from Runabout's spark chamber.

"Just taking a peek." Astrotrain reassured.

Runabout desperately tried to close his chest panel. "It won't close, bro! I'm trying."

"I'll help!" Runamuck tried next with no success.

"Stop whining, it won't help." Blitzwing stated. "Now be quiet while we make a determination."

Runamuck glared over his shoulder. "You got gall, I'll say that. Now fix him or the war is on!"

"War is precisely what this is about. Don't you _remember the curfew?"_

Both brothers froze.

"_You!!"_ Runamuck blurted in shock. "Shoulda known."

"It's the safeword!" Runabout shuddered. "They're in on it, too, Runamuck. _Ringleaders!"_

Astrotrain stepped forward. "I suggest you let me touch you, unless you plan on walking around like that."

Runamuck blocked. "You ain't getting anywhere near him."

Blitzwing inclined his head. "That's a fat sparkling you have inside. Protective instincts run strong, do they not?"

"And keep your nose outta my body, Blitzwing."

"You don't trust us." Astrotrain grinned weirdly, advancing again.

_"Bingo._ Now stay back!"

"A pity." Astrotrain made another gesture. "And here I thought we could be special friends. After all, you like to watch?"

"Fascinating." Blitzwing observed. "Astrotrain, his optic is nearly healed. It's slightly mismatched, however."

Astrotrain smirked. "And who does_ that_ remind you of?" he turned his attention to Runabout again. "I merely wanted to determine your motivations, Runabout. Now let me close your spark chamber."

"Then take your _own_ advice and ask first. Don't go around opening people's chests!"

"It's a matter of trust, dear battlecharger. Lips lie, but sparks cannot." he reached for Runabout again. "May I?"

Runamuck watched with narrow optics. "Still don't like this, bro. I heard about how he makes slaves and stuff."

"You're being ridiculous." Astrotrain stated.

"Well I can't go around like this." Runabout stared at his open front. "This is _crazy."_

"Can we eliminate the drama here?" Astrotrain was impatient. "Now that I see we have common goals there's no need for suspicion."

"All right." Runamuck stood close by his brother. "But don't try anything funny."

Deft fingers brushed along Runabout's arm, igniting sparks. "If I try anything, it won't be funny."

The white battlecharger shivered as pleasant sensations rolled along his sensors. "W-wait...you're supposed to be closing my spark chamber-"

"Ah, yes. I was getting to that." sinister smile. "Are you displeased?"

"N-no, it feels nice. But-"

"What are you _doing?!"_ Runamuck grabbed Astrotrain by his other arm.

Blitzwing poked him with his particle cannon. "Stand away, fool."

"No way! I-"

Astrotrain gripped the other battlecharger by the wrist. "No need for impatience. _You're next."_ crackling ion energy engulfed Runamuck.

Blitzwing smiled. "More playthings for our collection, Astro."

"Of course. Recreational purposes only, Blitzy." Astrotrain snerked at the entranced battlechargers. The twins sank to their knees as the triplechanger clutched their cores. Blue light filled the chamber from exposed sparks.

Blitzwing edged up to the glow._ /Do not involve the sparkling./_

Astrotrain stroked chambers of white heat. _/No. It has already separated itself from Runamuck's essence. There is no need./_

_/Their sparks are quite strong. I am pleasantly surprised./_

_/Sturdy. I wonder at their versatility./_

_/We can determine that later. For now.../_

"Battlechargers."

Glazed optics stared up in adoration. "Beautiful Astrotrain."

/_We are eternal friends./_

_/Yes./_

_/No sacrifice is too great. Swear yourselves to us now./_

"We do."

_/Good. You will remember nothing here. Know only devotion and affection. When we call, you will come./_

"Yes."

Another gesture. Bright spark chambers closed with ease.

Runabout blinked, rubbing his optics. "My head's spinning. What happened here?"

Blitzwing folded his arms. "Get up. You fell down an elevator shaft."

Runamuck glanced about in confusion. "That makes no sense. And why are you here?"

"Megatron sent us after you. Someone forgot to seal the shaft. It's not in use right now."

"Huh." the brothers helped each other up.

"Feel strange." Runamuck shook his head to clear it. "This joint's a wreck."

"We don't look so hot, either." Runabout stared at their injuries. "Megatron is gonna hit the roof about this."

"I doubt it, he was concerned for your safety." Blitzwing reassured. "Climb on out. We'll cover for you."

"Yeah...thanks." the battlechargers began a long climb up the side ladders, their optics blinking in confusion. The triplechangers watched in silence until they were out of sight.

Blitzwing put an arm around his bondmate. "It's true what they say, Astro. War is _hell."_

* * *

Ruckus flew along the northern latitudes of Kaos 3. His team had discovered decepticon energy readings near an ancient asteroid impact site.

_/Kaos 3, this is Ruckus. No visual on the signature yet./_

_/Ruckus, this is Bloodwing. Our instruments show your eta to signal emanation approximately five hundred astroseconds./_

_/Advised. Picking up stronger signal now. Will Barrage rendevous?/_

_/Negative. Barrage is negotiating the south asmuth with Raker. Can you handle?/_

_A pause as powerful engines lifted. /Wait. Getting visual./_

_/Transmit./_

An impressive wingspan angled to land. /_It appears to be a seeker. He's wounded./_

_/Is he signaling?/_

_/Yes. He may be unable to fly, I can't determine yet./_

_/Ruckus, this is Rail. Give description of that seeker./_

_/Dark green with black wings. White faceplate. Red cockpit./_

_/Beam image so we can enter in our database. He may be someone we know./_

_/Sending. I'm about to land and contact./_

_/Advise once you ascertain his condition. FireBomb and Nighttrain are near your location. Can carry if necessary./_

_/Belay that, the seeker stands. He flexes his wings to flag me down./_

_/Excellent. Copy on that image! We have a winner./_

_/What?/_

_/Will inform Omega 3. They will love this!/_

_/Tracker and Monger also recognize your seeker, Ruckus. I am unfamiliar./_

_/What goes on, Bloodwing? I'm nearly on top of him./_

_/He's a famous decepticon. Remember the ancient Tursla wars?/_

_/By the pit!!/_

_/Now greet our guest. Return him gently!/_

* * *

Skyfire and Breaker were working quietly in the lab. The battlechargers burst in suddenly.

"Hey, we're back!"

Skyfire took in their appearance. "What the slag happened to you?"

"Just a few bumps and scrapes. No big deal." Runabout shrugged. "Got any snacks? We're starved."

Skyfire pointed down the hall. "There's plenty in the kitchen. Go get cleaned up first."

"Nah, we're okay." Runamuck grinned. "We look a little scrubby, but no harm no foul."

Blue optics narrowed. "What happened to your revenge? Did you do something stupid?"

"That ain't nice. And no, we didn't get any revenge. Now if you don't mind, we're gonna get something to eat." Runamuck pulled his brother to the back.

Skyfire glanced at Breaker. The minicon was pointedly staring after the battlechargers.

"That's bizarre. They left here in a rage looking for revenge. They return all beat up as if nothing's wrong. I don't get it."

"Is wrong and right." Breaker beeped.

"Oh?"

"Breaker tell, but might get mad at result. Resembles self situation."

"Why should_ I_ get angry?"

The minicon giggled. "Battlechargers win fight, lose war. Is over, no revenge."

"So you're saying the triplechangers lost the fight?"

"Was no fight."

"Then what happened? Have I lost the bet?"

Breaker laughed again. "Is so, Breaker lose also. _Triplechanger end around!"_

"I smell a ratbot."

A small hand gripped his arm. "When ask battlechargers about revenge, not remember. Is reason act weird."

Skyfire felt his circuits boil. "Do I need to ask why?"

"Already sense what Breaker know."

Skyfire rolled his optics. "Tell me anyway."

"Astrotrain touch in sparks. Battlechargers devoted now."

"By Cybertron! Does he ever_ stop?!"_

"Remember, not start fight. Battlechargers engage, look for trouble. Got it."

Skyfire thought that over. "I guess our bet's a bust, then."

Breaker munched a proton chip. "Is so. Battlechargers get what deserve, in fold now."

"They already chose alliegance!"

"Now in pocket. _Good deal!"_

Skyfire sighed. "I need a break from this lab. Idle flight, anything."

Breaker pointed at the speakers. "Remember announcement. Brain cracked Megatron give free time. Can do as wish."

The big jet smiled. "I can think of a pleasant way to spend the cycle."

* * *

Ruckus transformed and landed near the wounded seeker. The injured decepticon leaned against an outcropping of boulders. He was clearly leaking vital fluids and energon from his left side.

"Greetings and hail, Seeker." Ruckus approached. "You require sanctuary?"

The seeker gave a lopsided grin. "I require many things, boy. I barely escaped the nearby solar system with my skin intact. An outpost of autobots attacked me."

Ruckus checked the wounds. "You battled an entire outpost?"

A shrug. "Took out a few. But sheer numbers made for poor survival odds. I managed to escape their tracking beams."

"I can put a lode patch on that wound until we get to base."

The green seeker sat carefully. "Hurry up. I don't know how long I can stay conscious."

"Hold still." Ruckus pulled out his medbox. As he examined the decepticon, he could plainly see this was a much older seeker than any he'd known. More angular features, red cockpit. Accented brow ridges and somewhat elongated wings. Most startling were the "doubled" decepticon symbols on his wings.

"The others on base seemed to recognize you. My name is Ruckus."

Knowing smile. "I'm aware of that."

"That hardly seems possible." Ruckus fused the patch and began injecting fluids.

The seeker closed his optics briefly as he was treated. "Name's BlackBolt."

Ruckus paused in shock. _"The_ BlackBolt? General of the Triad fleet and imperial commander on Sprirolon?"

Rich laughter. "Not so glorious now, am I?"

"Your exploits were legendary to all decepticons. How did you find Kaos 3?"

"Through contacts. Millions of years separated me from my son. I survived with the knowledge he still lives."

Ruckus observed old battle mars and wounds. "A leader of your renown musn't fade into obscurity. Do you have any idea where your son is?"

"My last source of information revealed he was an elite warrior under Megatron's rule."

"Your vital signs are stronger. I'll transform and fly you to base. We can review data and compare what we know."

"Excellent. Just give me a few astroseconds and I'll be ready."

"You said we know each other? How?"

"I held you as a sparkling. Long story for another time."

"Hmm."

"You're a fine specimen, Ruckus. You'd have made a good commander in my fleet."

A transmission reached both decepticons on the barren landscape.

_/General BlackBolt, arrive and be welcomed on Kaos 3. This is Rail, Commander./_

_/Commander Bloodwing here. Be received with full service and care, legendary one. We await./_

_/My thanks, Commanders. You speak with the manners of imperial guardsmen./_

_/We will convey your arrival via scramble mode to Omega 3./_

BlackBolt laughed out loud. "Homecoming week!"

* * *

Starscream and Skyfire flew under bright skies to a secluded beach eighty miles from decepticon base. To Skyfire's surprise, his bondmate shut his engines off in flight.

**_Starscream, what are you doing?!_**

**_Oh, nothing._** the seeker playfully plopped on top of the larger mech. They immediately nosedived. **_You're losing altitude, Sky...perhaps you should land?_**

_**Perhaps crazy seekers shouldn't fall on me like that!! **_Skyfire slowed their descent with a powerful thrum of engines. They floated down over a white sandy beach.

"Ah, that's better." Starscream sighed as he flexed his aerilons.

"Twenty two percent increase in mass, I think." Skyfire stated underneath.

A scratchy giggle. "You aren't getting under my skin today, Sky...it's a beautiful day and I'm in a great mood. Megatron is going insane and the revolution is at hand. So what if I'm a little fat?"

"You_ must_ be in a good mood." Skyfire admitted as shore water splashed his nose.

"Didn't I just say so? Besides, there's just more of me to love."

_"Quite_ a bit more, I'd say." Skyfire quipped. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, _immensely."_ Starscream flapped his aerilons in the sunshine again. "How often do decepticons relax? War, war, always war."

"Have you been drinking Sim energon or something?"

"Not a sip. Megatron's announcement before we left base was classic."

"Stupid is more like it. Restricting walking lanes to prevent accidents on base? Please."

More giggles by the giddy seeker. "Just think. We've taken a powerful leader and reduced him to a blithering idiot. I for one couldn't be more pleased."

Skyfire rumbled in laughter. "I have to admit it's pretty funny. But aren't you forgetting about Shockwave? He also commands decepticon forces."

"We'll deal with him when the need arises. I suspect we won't clash until everything is out in the open."

"Hmm."

"Now be quiet. I'm sleepy, and need rest."

"So you say."

The two jets were silent until late afternoon. Seagulls dotted the landscape to feed on clams. Skyfire flexed his tail in the late afternoon sun.

"Starscream."

No response. Skyfire roared his engines. _"Starscream!"_

The sleepy seeker finally answered above him. "Hmm?"

"You've laid on me all afternoon. Now get off!"

"Oh, stop fussing. I'm soaking up delicious solar energy. Your panels are so_ toasty."_

"You've been soaking for hours!"

A red tail twitched. "I need my strength. After all, my delicate condition requires that I stay warm."

"Oh brother."

Starscream sighed. "I'm afraid I'm too weak to get off. Be strong for both of us, Sky...and fly home."

"This is _ridiculous!"_

_"You_ try carrying twins and flying normally. I feel like I'm stuffed for cooking!" Starscream complained.

"Enough! I'll fly us home. It isn't worth listening to all this." titanic engines hummed to life. Skyfire gently lifted off the beach and flew back to base, Starscream still perched up top.

_"Thank_ you, dear." the seeker giggled.

* * *

Astrotrain and Blitzwing were met by Octane in the corridors.

"Glad I caught you two. There's news! Big time."

"What's going on?" Blitzwing asked. _/Something happen?/_

Octane indicated the hallway. "Come on." _/Kaos 3./_

"Where's Breaker?" Astrotrain asked as they hurried along.

"Back at your place." _/Transmission's already up, so we'll have to mind the timeframe./_

The triplechangers scurried into their quarters. Breaker sat patiently in sphere mode on a table. In front of him shimmered an image.

"Good is." the minicon beeped. "Jam all frequencies. Not fear detection. Soundwave busy on Cybertron."

"That's something, at least." Octane dropped in a seat.

Blitzwing auto locked the doors. "An emergency on base?"

"Not. Excitement and discovery!" Breaker beeped.

Astrotrain likewise sat. "What are you talking about?"

_/Kaos 3 transmit, scramble code Omega 3./_

_Kaos 3 received, transmit Omega 3. _the triplechangers responded.

The image shifted into clarity.

_/Rail here, Omega 3. We've recovered a high ranking decepticon commander./_

_/What commander?/_ Octane wanted to know.

_/See for yourself, Omega 3./_ Rail stepped aside. A dark green seeker stood front and center, arms folded.

Breaker beeped insanely. "Can be? Not possible!"

_/Ah, but it's me, Breaker. You sly minicon./_

"Amaze Breaker."

BlackBolt laughed. _/I'm back./_

"By the pit." Octane stammered. "You're _alive _after all this time?"

/_You'd better believe it, Octane. An impressive facility you have here./_

"Unicron take it, a miracle!" Blitzwing was stunned.

_/Stranger things have happened. So how have you warhorses held up? I see Astrotrain there./_

"Still kicking." the train grinned widely. "Welcome back to the new revolution!"

_/Ah, it seems my timing is perfect. And my son?/_

"He's a marvelous warrior. There's news, but we won't ruin your surprise."

Blitzwing couldn't stop smiling. "It's safer for you to recover on Kaos 3 for now. You'll be filled in on all the details."

_/I've been told some of it. Quite an elaborate scheme you have there. But beware of Shockwave./_

"We'll deal with him when we have to." Octane responded. "Good to see you, old friend."

_/And you all. When things settle we'll all party, eh?/_

"Surely."

_/Is my son on your side? I have to know./_

"Yes." Astrotrain answered. "We can let him know you're alive if you wish."

_/That will satisfy me for now./_

Bloodwing interrupted. _/Omega 3, this transmission is breaking up./_

The triplechangers responded as one. _Well done, Kaos 3, you do us proud. Continue updates as needed. _

_/Affirmitive. Kaos 3 out./_

_Out._

The triplechangers sat in amazed silence.

"Fate clearly favors us." Octane finally stated. "After nine million years of frustration, it is time."

"Agree." Breaker beeped. "New commanders capable, still _young._ BlackBolt have history, charisma. Round out selection! Megatron no chance."

Blitzwing steepled his fingers in thought. "Yes. A remarkable convergence of circumstance. We'll keep this knowledge to ourselves for now."

"Remember the promise." Astrotrain reminded them all. "One other must know."

Breaker beeped loudly. "Must tell. Triplechangers sworn to debts."

"So we are, Breaker. So we are."

to be continued


	33. Wing Shift Profiles

submission dated 10/12 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

**WING SHIFT PROFILES (personality descriptions)**

**The Battlechargers** _(Runabout, Runamuck)_

The Battlechargers are quirky and immensely stubborn. Incredibly powerful in body, they can endure physical stresses that would put most decepticons in medbay. Battlechargers are forceful and direct in manner. Seldom do they resort to tact or strategy. Because of physical strength they tend to overestimate their abilities against opponents. At times they become fixated on an idea, or delusional about their prowess and attractiveness. Surprisingly, they prefer pleasure to battle. Generally even tempered and often playful. Adept with technical and engineering skills. Compact, dense and sturdy. Make incredibly loyal soldiers when dedicated.

* * *

**The Seekers** _(Skywarp, Starscream, Thundercracker, BlackBolt)_

Seekers have minds like lightning. Everything they do is fast forward. Highly intelligent and inquisitive, seekers refuse to accept boundaries and restrictions. Temperamental and high strung due to hypersenses. Prone to excess emotion at times. Passionate and excitable. Can be charismatic. Their nervous tendencies reduce effectiveness in battle at times. Often possess brilliant category processor speeds. Exceptional vision, even in complete darkness. Agile and athletic. Fierce and unyielding on the battlefield. High impact battle technique.

* * *

**The Searchers** _(Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet)_

Searchers share characteristics with seekers, but are calmer and more buisnesslike. Methodical and territorial, Searchers have little patience for drama and confusion. Logical thinkers. Intense and brooding at times. Slightly heavier in frame and stronger than Seekers but without their blazing speed and quickness. Apathetic and careless at times. Searchers require challenges or tend to lose focus. Lethal warriors.

* * *

**Megatron**

Megatron has personality like a force of nature. He is charismatic, loud, and insistent. Demands fear and loyalty from all who serve him. Exceedingly intelligent, he is a surprisingly good tactician in warfare. Also adept at psychology and manipulation. Potent in strength and power. A control freak that believes in systemic order. Arrogance, megalomania and overconfidence will eventually break his rule. Megatron is generally conservative and resists change.

**

* * *

**

**The Razer** _(Skyfire)_

Skyfire's sheer size and configuration draws attention wherever he goes. A towering presence whose charisma rivals that of Optimus Prime, Skyfire is a Razer (cousins to Seekers, a genetic variant.) Razers have all around size, speed, and power. Their temperament is variable. Intelligence can range into the genius category. Skyfire has extraordinary ability to analyze any situation with rapid precision. Supremely confident in his abilities, Skyfire can be cold and arrogant. Razers are impatient with perceived inferiors and don't intimidate. Slow to anger but devastating once provoked. As starclass dreadnoughts during early Cybertronian wars, their appearance usually meant ground zero force. In terms of physical strength, Skyfire is exceeded only by the gestalts.

* * *

**The Combaticons** _(Vortex, Brawl, Onslaught, Swindle, BlastOff)_

The Combaticons are the ultimate soldiers. Disciplined and efficient, their organizational skills are second to none. Prone to vicious behavior at times, these decepticons relish war and live for conflict. Unshakable and relentless once they have a directive. Heavy and strong in build, they can endure the harshest conditions. Their military mindset makes them testy and combative. These powerful decepticons are bullies who love to intimidate. Talkative and annoying at times.

* * *

**The Stunticons**_ (Motormaster, DragStrip, DeadEnd, WildRider, BreakDown)_

The Stunticons are the wild card among decepticon forces. Never entirely trustworty and slightly psychotic, their allegiances are often formed by fear rather than loyalty. Aggressive and active, they require physical activity or brood to the point of depression. Moody and difficult to control. However, their immature mindset can be manipulated easily by more sophisticated transformers. Stunticons are prone to wild emotion and rarely use logic. Vulnerable to system breakdowns caused by mental stress. Have strong frames for impact but are not especially durable. Motormaster is the exception, his physical mass and strength is comparable to the combaticons. As a group the stunticons have good intelligence and tend to be sarcastic. Quick tempered but rarely hold grudges.

* * *

**The Insecticons**_ (Bombshell, Shrapnel, Kickback)_

Physically the weakest of the 'large' transformers, the insecticons use instinct and cunning to achieve their goals. They form loose alliances and friendships with few exceptions. Have excellent offensive skill set, from weaponry and energy attacks to mental telepathy. Replication powers can create mindless 'clone armies'. Insecticons have fierce appetites and consume disproportionate amounts of energon. Strong flight instinct. As a rule, insecticons are crafty frontrunners. When exposed or confronted directly they become cowardly.

* * *

**The Constructicons** _(Hook, Mixmaster, BoneCrusher, Longhaul, Scavenger)_

The Constructicons are snobs. Smug and superior, their structural expertise is legendary. They rarely mix socially and are particular about the company they keep. Constructicons have extremely sensitive motor control. This allows their talent for nearly flawless craftsmanship to shine. Considered the 'elites' of the decepticons, constructicons only spend time with those they deem worthy. Opinionated and inflexible at times. Have dry humor. Excessively class conscious.

* * *

**The Cassettes** _(Frenzy, Rumble, RazorBeak, Ravage)_

The cassettes are versatile 'op' corps. Multitalented and task oriented, they do their job with energy and enthusiasm. Exceedingly loyal, particularly to those whom they swear alliegance. They do the dirty jobs others won't touch. Excellent in espionage and deception. Physical limitations due to size makes them depend on stealth and offensive weaponry.

* * *

**Soundwave**

Soundwave has a quiet wisdom and icy manner to most. Highly intelligent and intuitive, his abilities range from communication to telepathy. Has dangerous mental powers (rivalled only by the triplechangers) and can alter perceptions. Oddly gentle to those he cares about, but this is not generally known. Follows orders without question. Can be stiff, uninspiring and lacks charisma. Analytical and mean spirited at times.

* * *

**The Triplechangers** _(Blitzwing, Octane, Astrotrain)_

Triplechangers by nature are as complex as their transformations. Essentially neutral, their approach to life is 'anything goes'. There are no boundaries they respect and no rules they consistently follow. However, once they make a decision they are brutally efficient. Prone to extremes in appetites, triplechangers are obsessive and manipulative. They will stop at nothing to attain a goal. On Cybertron they were one of the smaller populations (Vector Sigma looked upon them with disfavor due to their intelligence and uncontrollable nature). Triplechangers were considered 'destabilizers' of Cybertonian society. Those self replicating (capable of sparklings) were exiled during early wars. Triples are frustrating to deal with due to their dual and ever changing natures. If they choose you for personal reasons it's for life. Cross them and you'll wish you were never hatched. They avenge every slight and protect their own. These ancient transformers are nearly the immediate descendants of Primus. Because of this, they possess 'source' type powers. More conventional abilities are at their disposal also. Exceptionally strong physically.

**

* * *

**

**The Minicon** _(Breaker)_

Breaker shares the conventional attributes of all triplechangers (extreme, obsessive and deviant behavior.) Highly sophisticated and manipulative despite his clipped speech pattern. Sly and secretive, Breaker has unbelievable sexual appetites. His database of knowledge is nearly unrivalled, even by other ancient transformers. Cautious, skilled at espionage. Physical strength is limited, although Breaker is the strongest 'small' transformer. Loves to play pranks and has sense of humor. Deadly energy attacks. When Breaker increases his density by a factor of ten, he becomes a living weapon. Like all triplechangers, Breaker has various mental powers and is ruthless about using them.

**THE END**


	34. Blast from the Past

submission dated 10/15/23/08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Blast from the Past

Skyfire and Starscream arrived on base with little fanfare. Sensing an overall quiet, they headed for the lab in haste. Leaning heavily against his bondmate, Starscream stopped at the doors.

"You're so sweet, Sky. But I'm feeling weak again. Could you?"

With a sigh, Skyfire picked him up. Starscream hit the entry button. "That's better...my toe pods were getting sore."

They went inside and looked about. The lab was neat and pristine. All supplies were put away and the mixing tanks were covered.

"Your minicon keeps an excellent workstation." Starscream commented, still cradled in brawny arms.

Skyfire nodded in agreement. "I see the molecular models are in cases. Breaker is quite efficient."

Starscream tickled a white nose. "I promised him status under the new regime."

"That seems reasonable. I can't convince him to stop reading minds, though."

"You expect a living _vibrator_ to respect privacy?"

"Ha! You have a point. Would you like to rest while I get you something?"

"That would be good. Bring me a bowl of proton chips under aluminum sauce. With a side of steel sticks."

Skyfire carried his bondmate to the back, shaking his head. "You've got weird cravings, Star."

* * *

The majority of decepticons took the opportunity to relax under Megatron's stated orders. Dirge and Thrust were enjoying a quiet meal in the cafeteria. Loud voices everywhere made conversation difficult.

"How are you doing, Thrust? I've not had time to ask about your condition."

Thrust sipped an energy shake. "It's as I said. During the scouting mission, Starscream and I lost auxiliary power and weapon strength. And I have no idea how long I can maintain combat status. It's going to be a problem until the sparkling arrives. "

Dirge touched his faceplate. "I know this wasn't planned by either of us. Still, the idea of a sparkling warms my mainframe."

"Mine also." Thrust sighed, stirring his drink and falling silent.

Dirge folded his hands over the table. "I know you feel strongly for Starscream. I have no issue with it...but don't expect me to disappear while you carry the sparkling."

"No, of course not. Dirge, a decision has to be made about...you know." the searcher glanced about carefully.

Dirge held a finger to his lips. "Not here. Something peculiar happened earlier."

"What?"

Dirge lowered his voice in conspiracy. "Several decepticons disappeared for breems somewhere on base. They reappeared later, but Soundwave mysteriously took a trip to Cybertron."

"And then there's the bizarre behavior by Megatron."

"Yes. I have a theory about that I'll share with you in private."

"Do you know who was involved?"

"Let's just say we were excluded. For reasons that make me nervous."

Thrust finished his shake quickly and stood. "Come on, let's go to quarters."

* * *

Starscream relaxed in comfort in Skyfire's bedroom. His bondmate returned shortly with a tray of treats.

"That looks good, Sky."

Blue optics brightened with a smile. "I added a dash of neutron sparkles to the sauce."

Starscream sat up in bed. "Really? Sounds tasty."

"Here." Skyfire set the tray in his lap.

"Sit next to me, silly. And turn on a good movie!"

Nimble white fingers activated entertainment controls. "Science fiction, action or adventure?"

_"Anything_ but porn. I've had all I can stand dealing with Breaker."

Skyfire sidled alongside. "He must be off visiting somewhere. I half expected him to pop up by now."

Starscream dipped a stick in sauce and munched. "Just as well. At least I finally get you to myself for a change. Peace and quiet-"

Overhead speakers crackled to life, interrupting them.

**"MEGATRONS. THIS IS DECEPTICON. YOU MAY BE AWARE THAT I HAVE INSTIGATED NEW SAFETY PROCEDURES ON BASE. THIS IS DUE TO A REPORTED INCIDENT THAT OCCURED THE OTHER CYCLE. SEVERAL DECEPTICONS FELL DOWN AN OPEN ELEVATOR SHAFT. THE SHAFT HAS SINCE BEEN SEALED. IN THE MEANTIME, ASSIGNED WALKING LANES HAVE BEEN MARKED BY COLOR. FOR DEFINITIONS, SEE LONGHAUL ABOUT OBTAINING CUE CARDS. THAT IS ALL. MEGATRON OUT."**

Skyfire fell back in bed and laughed.

Starscream giggled, shaking his head. _"Pathetic,_ isn't it?"

* * *

"Hit me."

_"Eeerr._ Thisss isss a terrible hand."

"Stop complaining, Kickback. Either make a play or fold."

"All rright. I play...three nebulas."

"That's sussspicious." Bombshell scratched his head.

"It issn't. Why do you say that?"

"Becausse I just played three nebulas last hand."

The insecticons and triplechangers had a hot card game going. Breaker shuffled the deck again.

"Is no reason say cheat."

"Then why do you keep shuffling the cards, cards?" Shrapnel pointed.

"Because_ complain_, say low draws!"

Octane looked his hand over. "I haven't heard this much howling since I visted a sex barn."

Astrotrain put a card on the table. "Nobody even _has_ sex barns anymore, Octane. You're dating yourself."

"So what? Sex never goes out of style. I play...one black hole."

"Only _one?"_ Kickback giggled.

"Beat." Blitzwing put a card up. "Three galaxies."

Bombshell buzzed. "No way! I have two galaxiess right here. Breaker put out marked cards again!"

The minicon adjusted his dealer's cap. _"No trick!_ Lousy card player. Not blame Breaker!"

"Bah."

Blitzwing lit a flashstick. "We'll see what's shaking. I win last hand, so..."

"Is dealer's choice." Breaker beeped, sipping some Sim energon.

"I could use some of that, Breaker." Astrotrain shook his head in disgust. "I've got all the luck of a bot in stasis right now."

"Got plenty. Refresh drinks!"

"My head's already spinning from the last batch, batch." Shrapnel arranged his hand.

The ceiling speakers crackled suddenly.

**"DECEPTICONS. THIS IS MEGATRON-"**

"Who else?" Bombshell was snide. "Stupid tool."

**"ASSIGNED WALKING LANES ON BASE ARE NEAR COMPLETION. FOLLOW ALL COLOR CODED SECTIONS FOR SAFETY. THOSE OF YOU SLATED TO MEET WITH SOUNDWAVE THIS CYCLE WILL HAVE A POSTPONEMENT. HE IS CURRENTLY ON CYBERTRON. IN THE MEANTIME, ENJOY YOUR WORKING NON STATUS OF ALL ON DUTY PERSONNEL. THAT IS ALL. MEGATRON OUT."**

Shrapnel vibrated with laughter. _"Successs, success!_ Megatron is a complete moron, moron."

Bombshell nodded, grinning. "Continued dosssages will enssure permanent brain damage. I couldn't be more delighted!"

Octane chuckled. "Someone needs to get him away from the speakers, that's for sure."

Blitzwing reviewed his cards. "Before we congratulate ourselves needlessly, keep in mind what he said about Soundwave."

"Ssso?" Shrapnel wasn't impressed. "He goes off base often."

Octane looked up suddenly. "Pit take it. I informed Skyfire of the secret meeting below the other cycle. And now Soundwave suddenly takes off for Cybertron."

"You think he knows something?" Astrotrain wondered.

"I'd be shocked if he didn't. After all, sound queen and Megs are tight. He has to know something is wrong with his bondmate."

"Knowing him, he won't stop until he gets answers."

"Or a possible meeting with Shockwave. I don't like it."

Breaker poured everyone fresh drinks. "Speculation accurate. Soundwave isolate trusted ones. Others not."

"Whoo would thiss include, include?" Shrapnel wanted to know.

Octane gulped his drink. "I happen to_ know_ that he met with the combaticons, constructicons and stunticons."

Bombshell huffed, rearranging his cards. "I don't doubt those nosey cassettes were in the picture. Sstill, the numbers don't favor uss. What to do?"

"What if Soundwave showss up on base?" Kickback was nervous. "It will be all out war!"

Astrotrain smiled slyly. "In chaos, there is opportunity. And don't concern yourselves with numbers just yet."

"What arrre you getting at?"

"Let Soundwave and his happy troops run around seeking conspiracy. We'll lie low until the opportunity presents itself."

"We'll still be outnumberrred." Bombshell disagreed.

"Do insecticons ever think past the moment?" Blitzwing was annoyed. "You think we're the only ones excluded in Soundwave's little circle?"

"Sso you're saying-"

"Who _else_ wasn't mentioned? Those are our contacts. But we need to be cautious."

"Conspiracy excellent, convoluted." Breaker dropped a pile of chips on the table. "Hope action start!"

The door panel buzzed suddenly.

Octane glanced over, his optics sparking. _"Ah._ I think we have an answer."

Blitzwing activated the voice command panel nearby. "Who is it?"

**Thundercracker and Skywarp. You busy?**

The tank chuckled. "Only fun. By all means, come in." he hit the door release.

The two seekers entered, squinting in the gray air. Skywarp waved at curls of smoke. "Sheesh, I can barely see through all this fog."

Thundercracker approached the table first. "Good card game?"

"Naturally." Astrotrain pointed across the room. "Grab a chair and join us. We were just discussing the new revolution!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker gawked at each other.

* * *

Skyfire entertained himself by kissing a few sensitive ports. His seeker shivered under the attention.

"I'm _trying_ to watch the movie. Now stop it! You're rattling my concentration."

Another kiss on a golden cockpit. "Good. Means I'm doing my job."

Starscream closed his optics briefly. "Well, I'm not sure we should...you know."

Blue optics leered everywhere. "You seem functional to me. _Very _functional!" a snicker.

"I'm not a cookie on a plate!"

"You are right now. So lay there and take it."

Starscream grumbled as he was grabbed again. "Of all the...I'll _remind_ you of my delicate condition!"

Nuzzle. "That's fine. I'll attack you carefully!"

_"Sleazy, no account, cog sucking, oversized piece of scrap!"_

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

* * *

The card game continued over conversation.

"So everyone here was excluded from Soundwave's group." Skywarp stated.

Blitzwing nodded. "We believe he may be gathering his forces. Currently he's on Cybertron."

Thundercracker eyed his cards. "Which means Shockwave will be involved at some point."

"Sooner than later. But knowing that gives us an edge. Soundwave only knows there's a movement to get Megatron ousted. He doesn't know the exact numbers involved."

Thundercracker narrowed his optics. "How did you know we can be trusted? We never gave the safeword."

Astrotrain laughed. "We didn't need it. I know your sparks."

"Meaning what?" Skywarp demanded. "No cheap tricks, Astrotrain!"

"Sweet seeker, don't be angry. Your motivations are open to my...special talents."

Skywarp huffed. "I'd appreciate it if you could keep your nose _out_ of everyone's spark chamber."

Astrotrain appeared wounded. "Now don't hold that party against me. I thought you had a good time!"

Breaker beeped, shuffling more cards. "Was so. Not point anyway! Back to topic."

"Please." Thundercracker complained. "Besides, I don't want to know."

Octane played three cards. "A show of good faith might soothe hot circuits."

"What show of good faith?!" Skywarp was annoyed. "Just being here is a risk."

"Seekers are so touchy. Can you tell them, Blitzwing?"

Blitzwing put his hand down. "Top straight, I win again."

Octane shook his head. "Huh. Another sucky hand for me."

"What are you going to tell us?" Thundercracker insisted.

The decepticon tank looked up casually. "Oh. Would you like to know the sex of your sparkling?"

The seekers glanced at each other in surprise.

"We hadn't thought about it, actually."

Everyone waited as Breaker dealed again. "I could tell you if you're interested. Consider it my gift to you."

Skywarp was surprised. "Don't take this the wrong way but...why?"

"I have a soft spot for sparklings. Don't tell anyone or I'll shoot you."

"Sure, no problem. You know about sparklings?"

"A great deal."

A pause. "You have any?"

Octane exploded into laughter. The insecticons stared.

"First things first." Blitzwing ignored them. "Well?"

"Tell us!"

"A female. She's developing quite well from what I can see."

Thundercracker gripped his grinning bondmate. "A _girl,_ Skywarp!"

"Isn't that special, special." Shrapnel was sarcastic.

"One day she'll fire a rocket up your backside, Shrapnel." Skywarp snapped. His tone grew more mild. "Thanks, Blitzwing. Not that it mattered, but it's nice to know."

"Certainly." Blitzwing glanced at Breaker.

"And give me some better cards this time!"

The minicon adjusted his dealer cap again. "Always complain. Already win three hands. _Silly!"_

Thundercracker picked up his new hand. "So, you said you know about sparklings? We might need advice down the line."

Blitzwing shrugged. "It's been awhile since transformers sparked families. A great deal of knowledge is forgotten."

Bombshell wasn't impressed. "What isss thiss, the family hour?"

Kickback laughed at him. "Funny forr _youu_ to ssay. Yoouur having a ssparkling too!"

"A male, from what I can see." Blitzwing said suddenly. "And not a particularly attractive one."

"Who assked _you?!"_ Bombshell hissed. "Are you calling my ssparkling ugly?"

"Play your hand and quit grousing, Bombshell." Octane instructed.

"Jussst becausse you're sscrewing one of uss dosen't mean you give orrders!"

"Another moron." Octane reached over and gripped Bombshell by the neck. The surprised insecticon dropped his cards.

"Take it easy on him, Ocky." Astrotrain smirked. "After all, we're unified in purpose here. We don't need any infighting."

"Don't worry, Astro. There won't_ be_ any fight." he shook the shrieking insecticon until his head rattled.

"If you would releasse him dear, dear." Shrapnel was amused. "I think he'll ressspect us now, now."

Thundercracker laughed. "Heh, you guys are off the hook. I think Bombshell's head is about to roll off!"

Octane released Bombshell. The angry insecticon dropped in his seat, rubbing his throat. "I sshould get Motormasster!"

Octane wasn't impressed. "By all means. Run as fast as those little pods can take you."

Skywarp cracked up. "He won't do it. He knows Motormaster wouldn't make a move like that without his stunticons!"

"Sso you say." Bombshell griped. "And I don't need commentss from a fat seeker!"

Thundercracker slapped him upside the head. "Watch it, fool. Or I might drop you down an airlock."

Bombshell held his head and turned to Kickback. "Did you ssee that? He hit me!"

"What arre you telling _me_ for?!" Kickback shrugged helplessly. Astrotrain laughed himself senseless, shaking his head.

Breaker lit a flashstick. "Bombshell stupid. Primus give small brains."

"Who assked you, shrimp?" Bombshell glared at the minicon. "Mind your own buisness!"

Breaker pointed. "Careful what say. _Might boil brain to slag!"_

Skywarp nodded over his cards. "Pop him one for me, Breaker. He called me fat!"

Blitzwing cleared his vocalizer loudly. "Skywarp, you _are_ fat. Can we return to the game, please? I pass this hand."

"I'm not that big." Skywarp insisted, laying a card down. "Nebula beats asteroid belt."

Thundercracker swigged his sim energon. "This is the smoothest grade I've tasted in a long time. Fabulous."

Octane chuckled. "Stick with us, and I'll get you top of the line."

Breaker tapped Skywarp on the arm. "Take easy, drink slow. Mind sparkling!"

The purple seeker paused in his sip. "That reminds me. You never answered our question about sparklings."

"What question?" Astrotrain lit up, puffing his stick.

"Blitzwing said he knows about sparklings."

"He should."

"Cut the mystery, Astrotrain." Thundercracker was impatient. He glanced over at Bltizwing. "Well?"

"Since we can trust you, I'll answer your question." Blitzwing rearranged his cards again.

Thundercracker pressed. "You have sparklings?"

"Quite a few, actually."

Skywarp stared in surprise. "You have_ that_ many?!"

The decepticon tank chuckled. "One good secret deserves another, since we know yours."

"But where are they?" Skywarp wanted to know.

"Out there." Blitzwing waved vaguely in the smoky air. "If things work out, you'll be meeting them eventually."

Skywarp shrugged. "I don't get it. Why aren't they with you?"

"Let's just say we didn't want them influenced by local management."

Thundercracker nodded. "Makes sense. We might need advice when our daughter arrives."

Breaker beeped. "Always happy to assist."

Both seekers eyed the minicon with curiosity and surprise.

"Breaker likes sparklings too." Astrotrain explained. "He has a lot of experience."

Skywarp grinned. "I think we came to the right place, 'Cracker. For several reasons."

"I ssupposse Breaker wass a nursse." Kickback snickered.

Breaker barely noticed him. "Is dumbest insecticon of all."

"I don't have to take that!"

"What about you, Octane?" Skywarp asked the quiet triplechanger. "Got any sparklings?"

Sly smile. "Heh, you already know about this one." Octane pointed at a drunken Shrapnel. The insecticon leader swayed over the table.

"ZZzz. Thisss iss good stuff." Shrapnel gulped his drink. "I would thank you, dearr, to introduce me properly when we get home, home."

"Isn't he a little tipsy?" Thundercracker observed. "What's that mean, 'getting home'?"

"Long story, Thundercracker. But to answer your question, Shrapnel's carrying one sparkling. I've got others."

"Let me guess. They're 'out there' too."

"Bingo. Not trying to be mysterious, but for safety reasons I can't say much more."

Skywarp leaned into his bondmate. "Believe me, we understand. When we found out about our sparkling it was instant panic mode."

"Apparently triplechangerss make loussy parrents. They can't raise theirr own." Kickback agitated, looking over his hand.

Astrotrain tapped his stick in a dish. "If I weren't in such a good mood I'd squash you. Now quit instigating and play your cards."

Kickback vibrated his antennae. "A pity, Astrotrain. I'd never abandon sparklingss to fend for themselves. Perhaps such foul practicess are resserved for triplechangersss."

"You're a first class idiot, Kickback. Keep talking and you'll be an unconscious one."

"Yeah, friend. Quit while you're ahead." Thundercracker munched a proton chip. "Got a good hand here."

"I take it your sparklings are safe, then?" Skywarp asked in general.

"Surely." Blitzwing agreed. "In fact, I pity anyone who annoys them needlessly."

Skywarp lit up a stick. "I'm a bit confused. How can sparklings scare anyone?"

The decepticon tank chuckled. "I'm afraid we weren't clear. Our children are self sufficient."

"Is so." Breaker waved a card. "Advise now, see later! Celebrate."

Thundercracker considered the probabilities. "Who guards them?"

Blitzwing laughed out loud. "No one. They run a planetoid facility."

Skywarp sipped his drink again. "What facility? I'm surprised Megatron didn't find out and have it razed. Or try to influence young troops."

"These are beyond his touch." Astrotrain said. "I daresay they'll make quite an impression when you meet them."

"This facility is located where?" Thundercracker asked.

"While I won't tell you the location just yet, I can give you the codename. It's Kaos 3."

Breaker beeped. "Everyone there. Decepticon army! Special ops."

Bombshell buzzed. "Then these forces will offset thosse of Megatron?"

Octane steepled his fingers. "You have no idea."

"Bah. An army of _sparklingss?_ Abssurd. It can't be done!" Kickback flicked a wing.

"You misunderstand, Kickback. These are no sparklings."

"But you said-"

"Usse your head for once, Kickback." Shrapnel finally collected himself. "Their sparklingss are not little ones."

"True." Astrotrain added. "A fully trained decepticon fleet."

"Now I'm really anxious to meet them." Thundercracker held his chin. "Might be nice to trade maneuvers."

"Will get along famously." Breaker poured drinks again.

Skywarp felt sleepy as he leaned into Thundercracker. "Might be nice to see new faces. This sim energon is a killer, by the way."

"Mellow." Octane stated, holding a smoldering stick. "Shoot, I forgot whose play it is. Call!"

"Hit." Thundercracker played. "Sounds like a good setup, this Kaos 3. And practically self sufficient."

"It is for all intents and purposes." Blitzwing sipped.

Skywarp shifted his cards. "Who else can we trust on base?"

"Obviously Starscream and Skyfire. And the battlechargers are guaranteed."

"How so?"

Astrotrain shrugged innocently. "Take our word for it. They'll never betray us."

Bombshell approved. "Our numbers swell. Howeverr, I sstill cannot fully convince Motormaster. He's been on the fence for over two cycles, and hassn't budged."

Astrotrain made a fist. "Bring him to me. I can persuade him."

"Not _that_ way you won't!"

"You misunderstand me. All in good time, Bombshell. There's no hurry."

Thundercracker understood perfectly. "No slaves either, Astrotrain. Your methods are well known."

"Of course not. I love your mind, Thundercracker. It reminds me of someone...dear to me."

Skywarp didn't like the tone. "Love anything you want from a _distance,_ Astrotrain. Speaking of the battlechargers, what happened to Runamuck? We saw him in the hallway last cycle with Runabout. They were yelling about revenge."

"They had a safety accident in the corridors." Blitzwing said innocently, dragging on his stick. "It's why Megatron made his idiotic announcement about assigned walking spaces."

"Safety accident? Is that what damaged his optic? It seems different."

"Mismatched optics can be quite attractive." Octane stated, putting down three cards. "Hot triad."

"Play." Shrapnel was still weaving in a drunken stupor. He put two cards down.

Skywarp laughed. "You triplechangers are weird. What's so great about odd optics?"

"One of our...the warriors on Kaos 3 has them." Octane examined a card closely. "Quite a striking feature, actually. Of course, _some_ of us didn't know about this until_ later!"_

Astrotrain glared. "I'm really tired of your _bitching about DeadEye."_

"And who the slag's fault is that? I would've come back!"

"Like hell...you were off chasing aft!'

Thundercracker waved his hand. _"Hold on..."_

Blitzwing pointed in accusation. "You never stayed long enough to finish ONE hatch, much less-"

Breaker let loose a high frequency siren. Everyone grabbed their audios in pain.

"Are you crrazy, crazy?!" Shrapnel winced, holding his ringing head.

"Not." Breaker pointed at the triplechangers. "Past is past. DeadEye not care, is fine with it. Why continue nonsense?"

"It was never resolved!" Octane insisted.

"Anger bad direction. Blame Dust! Stop foolishness."

The triplechangers fell silent, their sullen expressions revealing nothing.

"I have no idea what _any_ of you arrre talking about." Bombshell complained.

"Me either." Thundercracker agreed. "We came in the middle of a movie with no plot."

Blitzwing folded his arms. "The plot doesn't matter, it's in the past." his visiors brightened. "On to a more pleasant topic. Would you like to see the warriors on Kaos 3?"

"You mean head off base now?" Skywarp asked. "Even in his current state, I doubt Megatron would clear that."

"Hah! No, I was referring to a holo image. Consider it an introduction without danger. No transmissions to trace."

Skywarp smiled. "I'm for that. Besides, we'll need to know our new allies."

"Kindly observe." Blitzwing beamed an image from his head turret. A group of decepticon warriors appeared.

Shrapnel spoke first. "Ahh. Some of thesse Octane told me about. The otherss I don't know."

Bombshell buzzed. "It becomes clear why thisss army iss sso trussted. They arre yourrs."

"You're such a clever insecticon." Blitzwing was smug. "Know that we haven't shared this information with anyone else. Please remember should you consider something foolish and unhealthy."

"Arrre you threatening me?" Bombshell was indignant.

Blitzwing kept smiling. "Why threaten when I can step on your head?"

Thundercracker whistled at the image. "Who are the _hotties?"_ he pointed. "I see the resemblance!"

Astrotrain answered. "Those three are our daughters. The one to the left is Octane's daughter."

Skywarp high fived Octane. "Not_ bad,_ you old rustbucket!"

The triplechanger grinned. "Heh, what can I say?"

Breaker beeped in amusement. "Make excellent friendship! Daughters like seekers."

Kickback flicked his antennae. "I wouldn't mind being trrapped in a pit with _thosse_ ones mysself!"

"They'd eat you alive." Octane laughed. "But dream on."

Thundercracker kept looking. "And that one on the other end...she's positively _gorgeous!"_

Astrotrain split a smile. "Our youngest daughter. She's bound to like you as well."

Shrapnel made an observation. "It appearrs as if triplechangerrs arre a busy lot. The handssome oness in the rearr? I see more resemblance."

Blitzwing pointed in a line. "Our sons."

"That's quite a crew you've got there!" Skywarp stated in amazement. "They look strong."

Thundercracker's optics lit up. "Not only triplechangers, Skywarp. Look, sitting on their shoulders!"

The purple seeker was taken aback. _"Minicons!"_

Everyone turned and stared at Breaker.

The smug minicon folded his arms. "Breaker _represent."_

Thundercracker laughed out loud. "Pit take, it, Megatron won't know what hit him!"

"This is...incrredible." Kickback stammered. "A prrivate arrmy of decepticonss, hidden under Megatron's nose!"

Bombshell snickered at the image. "That's one_ big_ sucker in the middle."

Skywarp was staring again. "The hell? His optics don't match!"

Thundercracker turned to Octane. "_That'_s the attractive feature you spoke of?"

Octane smiled. "Of course. They're quite lovely."

_"Weird_ is more like it. One red optic and one yellow?!"

"A genetic quirk from unusual circumstances." Blitzwing said quickly. "But he's as powerful as he appears."

"With those optics he'd better be."

"I sense your excitement and anticipation." Octane changed the subject. "You will be well received on Kaos 3."

"Interesting codename." Skywarp observed, picking up his drink.

"Yes." Blitzwing shut off the image. " '3' is for triple, as in triplechangers. And chaos is self explanatory."

"Seems logical."

Thundercracker sighed, leaning back in his seat. He lit a flashstick and puffed. "You know, when we came here Skywarp and I were totally wired."

"And now?" Astrotrain quirked a grin.

"I can't explain it, but I feel totally relaxed. As if something is resolved in my mind."

Shrapnel hiccuped suddenly, his head bouncing.

Octane squeezed the insecticon. "You okay, sweetbot?"

_"Yesss!_ Theese stupid surges give me bellyaches. So I will sing! Yes, that's it. I feel more like I do now, anyway."

Skywarp strained to keep a straight face. "I think he's wasted."

The drunk insecticon screeched and shook, making strange burbling sounds.

_"Law and order, law and order, close it down and then we cross the border!!"_

Kickback vibrated in laughter. "EEErrr, ourr fearrless leader iss a screwball." he weaved over the table next, feeling tipsy.

Blitzwing laughed. "You insecticons have too high a metabolism. No wonder he's already drunk."

Shrapnel continued crazily. _"When the stars of Cybertron shine upon you, the lode of life is high!"_

"Oh _brother."_ Astrotrain stared in disbelief.

Octane plucked up his bondmate. "I'll take him to the back so he can lie down."

The happy Shrapnel howled as he was carried, completely oblivious. _"In this I ssay, fellow decepticonss. Carry on! The cause must be kept, the war is a march."_

Breaker made circles around his head. "Gone dizzy."

* * *

Skyfire lapped along a glistening pleasure unit and kissed the tip. A sated and sleepy seeker lay very still beneath him.

"Horny gas blower." Starscream mumbled. His optics were nearly closed.

"You weren't complaining a eighty astroseconds ago." Skyfire kept kissing, tickling loose interface lines. He nipped a red wing.

His seeker shivered. "Now go away. You've used me enough for one cycle!"

"Pity. I thought your mood would be better. I guess I'm wrong." Skyfire edged down, licking a groinplate.

Another shiver."You've probably crushed our sparklings. Oversized oaf."

A deep voice rumbled in amusement. "I seriously doubt that. But if you like, I'll have Hook examine you closely."

_"Anything_ but that. It's enough that I've been squashed and abused. I don't need Hook's poking on top of that!"

Skyfire smiled at his cranky seeker. "You look pretty happy for someone so tortured."

Starscream sighed dramatically, flicking a wing. "The things I tolerate for love. Besides, I was cold. You make a good blanket."

"Well then." Skyfire gathered his seeker into a comfortable embrace. "I trust your delicate condition can take a bit of heat?"

Starscream quirked a smile, settling in. "This will do. Now fill me in on that news you promised."

"I'll start with Soundwave..."

* * *

Octane returned to the card game. "He's sleeping it off."

"Good." Blitzwing answered. He glanced around at equally drunk decepticons. "Looks like the game is winding down."

"Not before we fufill our promise." Astrotrain insisted. He observed the bleary seekers. Kickback and Bombshell were passed out under the table.

Thundercracker was buzzed, leaning against his bondmate. Skywarp nuzzled affectionately.

"Cracker, let's head back."

"Young love." Octane sighed, observing them. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Thundercracker looked up abruptly. "Thanks for the good time, everybody. We'll be heading back to quarters now."

"Must _wait."_ Breaker beeped. "Something to tell!"

Skywarp glanced over. "What's wrong, Breaker?"

"Is...need know. On Kaos 3, made discovery."

Thundercracker looked to Blitzwing. "What's he talking about?"

The decepticon tank lit a stick and puffed. "Brace yourselves."

Skywarp was instantly edgy. "Tell us already! I hate suspense."

"A seeker contacted Kaos 3 last cycle. He is currently recovering and being briefed on our situation."

Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at each other. "So?"

"You don't understand." Astrotrain cut in. "This is no ordinary seeker. He came to be reunited with his son. A general and close friend of ours. You know of whom we speak."

Realization struck. Thundercracker gaped. "It...can't be..."

Blitzwing nodded. "BlackBolt has returned, Thundercracker."

Skywarp felt panicked. "Wait. _BlackBolt?!_ The imperial leader during the Tursla wars?"

"One and the same." Astrotrain spoke to the speechless Thundercracker. "I realize this is a shock-"

The blue seeker leaped up. _"Where is he?!"_

Breaker touched his arm to soothe. "As said, on Kaos 3. Safe! Heal with others."

Thundercracker covered his optics. "No, it must be a trick. He's...dead. Gone."

_"No, seeker."_ Octane said, his optics sparkling oddly. _"Look at me and listen."_

Thundercracker stared, optics glistening. "But how is it possible?"

_"His story will be revealed when you meet. He is pleased and proud, Thundercracker."_

Crimson optics were wild as Thundercracker made a fist. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

_"Observe."_ Octane pointed, his tone hypnotic. Blitzwing beamed another image. An image of a dark green seeker with black wings appeared.

"It...it's him...it's _really him."_ Thundercracker collapsed against Skywarp. The purple seeker embraced, stroking his wings gently.

"We'll talk later."

Thundercracker nodded wearily. "Yes. I still don't understand any of this."

Octane spoke again, his voice weaving through spark. _"We kept our promise and revealed him to you. All debts are honored."_

Thundercracker calmed. "When I was a sparkling, he often spoke of you. Funny, that information was lurking in my primal processors all this time. I just never accessed it."

_"You had little knowledge of us before adulthood. But the past hardly matters. Be patient, and strong in the knowledge that he lives."_

"Thank you." Thundercracker sighed, releasing his emotion. "How is he?"

Astrotrain barely grinned. "Cocky and arrogant as ever. He's being briefed on all our plans. More importantly, he asked about you."

"Is he alright?"

"He was seriously wounded by an autobot outpost but still functional. He's been treated and is recovering."

Thundercracker calculated probabilites.** "Forty nine million, five hundred fifty thousand, two hundred and eight to one, the odds of this occurance."**

"Brilliant." Blitzwing approved. "Still, not an infinite factor. The probability is factual and real, Thundercracker."

The blue seeker nodded. "I accept that. I'm in your debt." he closed his optics briefly, dropping his head.

Skywarp stood and squeezed his hand. "Come on. You need time to absorb this."

"Yes, it's time to go."

* * *

The triples sat in silence after the seekers departed. Breaker broke the quiet, glancing down at unconscious insecticons.

"What do?" he pointed. _"Under table!"_

Blitzwing stacked the cards and chips. "Leave them on the floor. At least we won't trip over them!"

Astrotrain puffed his stick. "A good cycle's work, I'd say. We've strengthened our position and regained an old ally."

"Very pleasing, Astro. BlackBolt will be delighted with his new granddaughter."

"We won't tell him about that."

"No, of course not. That's Thundercracker's buisness."

Breaker tilted his dealer's cap once more. "Good deal, repay debt." he sipped his drink. "Octane calm Thundercracker. Was necessary, spark stressed."

Octane tapped his stick over a glass. "He was losing control, so a little spark stroking was needed."

"Did sense also. Have question."

"What?"

"Tell Starscream, big Sky? Should know, vital to say."

"Certainly, Breaker. In the meantime..."

"In the meantime, our _own_ counsel will we keep." Astrotrain said mysteriously.

"And none can predict our ways." Blitzwing concluded.

to be continued


	35. Faces of Conflict

submission dated 11/10/08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Faces of Conflict

Thundercracker and Skywarp relaxed in their private quarters. The blue seeker watched his bondmate gobble energon snacks with amusement.

"I thought you were tired." he smiled across the kitchen table.

Skywarp smiled back. "I guess I should apologize, Cracker. I'm supposed to be showing support, not stuffing my faceplate."

Thundercracker gripped his hand. "You _are_ supporting me. Besides, you're eating for two. I don't mind."

Skywarp squeezed back. "I was a little worried when Blitzwing told you about BlackBolt. Your systems nearly went to overload."

Thundercracker sighed. "It was just...so overwhelming, you know?"

"Are you alright?"

The blue seeker covered his optics briefly. "I will be when I see him. It's been so _long, _Skywarp. What will I say? What will he think?"

Sleek fingers traced a blue wing. "Easy, Thundercracker. Tone down your second processor."

"I know Breaker said he's okay, but-"

"You're thinking too much. Let events play out, like the others said. When it's safe, you'll meet. I don't doubt he's just as anxious to see you."

"Yeah." Thundercracker brightened a little.

"I wish I'd known my own parents." Skywarp was slightly sad, looking away.

"I know you were an orphan, 'Warp. It must have been difficult for you."

The purple seeker nodded. "It's one reason I'm thinking towards the future now. I don't want our daughter going through what I did, being shuffled around junior academies."

"I'm not certain I follow you."

"You know the deal, Thundercracker. War has a high attrition rate. If we're both killed, what happens to our daughter? I'm worried."

Thundercracker looked into matching optics. "We _won't_ be killed, I swear it! If the plan works out, we'll have control over our own lives for once. Safety and support, Skywarp. The future is what we make it."

Skywarp quirked a smile. "You may have a point."

Thundercracker plucked a snack from the bowl. "You know, I was barely through base academy when pada left for the wars. I wanted to go with him, but he refused."

"Why?"

Another sigh. "He said he'd already lost sana, and didn't want to lose me too. So I stayed behind."

"Cybertron was a crazy place to live then."

Thundercracker nodded, optics dim as he thought of the past. "You know, it's funny. Even as his accomplishments became well known, I wondered what he thought of me."

"You'll get the chance to find out. Reunions are often exciting!"

"Or scary. I don't know why I'm so nervous, 'Warp."

Skywarp glugged down more snacks. "Because you're still overthinking this, and anticipating things that haven't happened."

Thundercracker laughed, watching him eat voraciously. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine, just hungry."

"We'll certainly have a _healthy _daughter. I may have to widen all the doors, though!"

"Very funny."

Thundercracker pulled his arm. "Come on, love. Let's go take an oil foam bath."

Skywarp smiled and followed. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Starscream lay against Skyfire as he absorbed the news. He sat up in agitation.

"I don't like this, Skyfire. If Soundwave is meeting with Shockwave already, our plans could be ruined."

"Then we'll meet the threat, Starscream." Skyfire was intense. "For now, all we know is that he's suspicious and making preparations."

"But what's his plan? Something must have happened to alert him suddenly."

Skyfire shook his head, placing the tray on a nightstand. "Nothing I'm aware of. But I suspect Megatron's behavior has spurred him to action."

"The fact that he's gathering other decepticons proves he's making a move."

"Perhaps. Or he's attempting a coup of his own."

Starscream stared at his bondmate sharply. "I hadn't considered that! Still, it makes no sense...Soundwave is disgustingly devoted to Megatron."

Skyfire folded his arms, thinking. "Sides are forming as we speak. But assumptions are dangerous until we have more information-"

Beeping interrupted their conversation as a familiar shape rolled into the bedroom.

"Good cycle to all!"

"We wondered where you'd gotten to." Starscream responded. "Off partying?"

"Was so." the minicon transformed to bot mode and hopped on the bed. "Excellent time. Much news!"

Skyfire smiled at his friend. "Thanks for cleaning the lab. Everything looks spotless."

Breaker patted a white knee plate. "Not problem. Keep lab organized, silly battlechargers made mess."

Starscream huffed. "I fully expect them to be by later to assist."

"Will do." Breaker beeped again, plopping between the larger decepticons. "Not problem, arrive on schedule."

Starscream looked to Skyfire. "Well if nothing else, the battlechargers are timely. Although your research might get interrupted by circumstance."

"I'm prepared for it, Starscream. After all, the status of this base will be questionable once the sparklings arrive. And with the possible arrival of Shockwave there could be war."

"Then know some." Breaker beeped.

Starscream poked him. "What do you mean? You mentioned news."

Breaker nodded. "Much relay, discuss. Top priority! Keep secret to self."

_"Get on with it!"_ the impatient seeker shrieked.

Breaker folded his legs. "As know, Soundwave choose trusted ones in secrecy. Suspicious of Megatron behavior, excluded others including self."

"Skyfire told me about the 'selective' meeting. And?"

"Meanwhile, discovery made. At secret ops base, find old seeker."

Crimson optics widened. "An old seeker?"

"Great commander of past. General Blackbolt."

Starscream gaped in shock. _"What?!_ But everyone thought he was dead!"

Skyfire stared, optics narrow. "Wait, Breaker. What's this secret ops base you mentioned?"

The minicon vibrated, his visior bright. "Will tell in astroseconds. Anyway, Blackbolt found and discovered. Was injured, now heal in hiding."

Starscream tapped his chin in thought, optics wild. "This could truly be a coup. He's returned after all this time...and Megatron has no clue!"

"I have vague memory of his reputation." Skyfire was thinking also. "His presence should make an interesting dynamic. Was he opposed to Megatron?"

Starscream shook his head. "No, his command predated Megatron's rise to power. By the time the Rutid wars broke out, BlackBolt was long considered dead."

Breaker beeped. "In theory, would be supreme commander, not Megatron. Fate decide otherwise."

"We use this to our advantage, then." Skyfire made a fist. "Utilize his experience and knowledge."

"Provided he agrees to work with us." Starscream replied. "We have no idea what his state of mind is."

Breaker laughed. "BlackBolt fine, already communicate!"

Both Skyfire and Starscream stared. "What?" they echoed.

"Mutual friends get health status. BlackBolt fine, eager to meet."

"Remarkable." Skyfire admitted. "So much is happening at once."

Starscream eyed the minicon with suspicion. "And just _who_ are these mutual friends?"

Breaker twiddled his thumbs innocently. "Triplechangers-"

A screech. _"I should have known!"_

"Not stress circuits. Bad for sparklings."

"Don't tell_ me_ what to stress! Does anyone else know about BlackBolt?"

"Insecticons know. Is all, not tell anyone."

"They'd better not." Starscream was thinking again. "Is that all of it?"

"Also Skywarp, Thundercracker. Know whole truth."

"How'd they get involved?" Skyfire wanted to know.

"At party during discussion."

"Wait." Starscream interrupted. "You told Thundercracker about BlackBolt?"

"Yes. Was shock, fright. Octane calm."

Skyfire was confused. "Why's it significant that Thundercracker be told?"

Starscream answered. "BlackBolt is his father."

Blue optics widened in surprise. "I see."

Starscream was thinking aloud. "It's time for a little meeting of the minds. I don't like loose information floating around."

"Agreed, Starscream. This situation is getting too sloppy for my tastes. And a certain minicon still hasn't told us everything."

Breaker appeared amazed. "Sky confuse Breaker. Not know what mean?"

"Don't give me that innocent routine. What about this special ops base? Who runs it?"

"Decepticons."

"That's really funny. Who!"

"Secret army, highly trained."

"What nonsense is this, Breaker?" Starscream rounded on the minicon. "You expect us to believe there's a brigade of decepticons Megatron knows nothing about?"

"Is true." Breaker was annoyed. "Not lie. Raised and trained elsewhere. Go by codename Kaos 3."

Starscream shrugged. "Kaos 3? Never heard of them. What city on Cybertron are they from?"

"Some born on Cybertron, others not. Security reasons, not reveal secret yet."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Secret _this, _secret _that._ Give me a break!"

"Can tell this much. Kaos 3 run separate operation on small planetoid. Convert to replica of Cybertron underground."

Skyfire blinked. "Like an underground society. Many transformers did that during the wars."

"Is so. Breaker not say more without consulting."

"You mean without plotting. Don't forget who you're talking to." Skyfire reminded him.

_"Love_ big Sky." the minicon suddenly cuddled close.

Starscream pushed him away. "Pretty brazen for a pocket calculator."

Breaker pointed, his fingertip crackling. _"Watch mouth._ Not say again!"

"You'll need a better diversion than that!"

"Not need diversion. Told truth!"

"Yes, triplechangers cherry pick truth and arrange it accordingly. Now what about those decepticons!"

"Breaker already say much. Not say more!" the minicon abruptly transformed to sphere mode and bounded from the room.

Skyfire watched him go. "I think you ticked him off."

Starscream rose from bed. "Good. I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

**Decepticon Headquarters. Gheris City, Cybertron.**

Shockwave paced his office. "So you're saying Megatron is mentally unsound? How did this happen, Soundwave?"

The communications officer hummed in agitation. "I have no idea. His bizarre behavior has worsened over several cycles."

"If he's that erratic, it cannot continue. Loathe as I am to do it, I have little choice but to assume command."

"You will_ not." _ Soundwave growled.

The huge decepticon gun glowered at his companion. "You're in no position for debate, Soundwave. Few if any would follow you."

"I will match you threat for threat, Shockwave. Don't make the situation difficult for yourself."

_"Myself?!" _Shockwave laughed, seating himself. "You amuse me."

"There's nothing amusing about this. A supreme commander can never appear weak."

Shockwave steepled his fingers. "So. It appears as if Megatron has become unstable. Has he been examined?"

"He refuses. At times he's quite lucid."

"Have you detected a pattern? An injury perhaps, or outside influence?"

"I have scanned his brainwave patterns. They are being subtly altered."

"I have a device here that might return his original pattern. Do you have any suspects?"

Soundwave nodded. "I've gathered those I trust on base. They've been fully briefed on Megatron's condition. All others are on my observation list."

"Then you already know who may be responsible?"

Soundwave paused in thought. "I know the capabilities of all decepticons."

Shockwave's single optic glowed. "Ah. Then you have a blacklist. Who?"

"All triplechangers. The seekers and Skyfire."

Shockwave's optic blinked. "Skyfire? I'm not familiar."

"A young Razer. He and Starscream have a history, and are currently bondmates."

"Fascinating. I've not seen a Razer in fifty thousand vorns. His description?"

"White with red accents. Blue optics."

"A wanderer?"

"He's currently our assigned techno scientist. Brilliant."

Shockwave held his chin. "Sounds like someone I encountered before. But he was an autobot."

"Skyfire was of decepticon ancestry originally. He has since returned to the fold."

Shockwave poured himself a drink. "Fate plays strange tricks on us all. When my schedule clears, I'll visit the earth base and see what occurs up close."

Soundwave let out a harmonic sigh. "As I stated earlier, we have a situation regarding the arrival of sparklings."

"I must say I'm amazed, Soundwave. Legends say our kind were rendered incapable of such."

"The legends are false. Apparently our replication programming is once again active. Quintesson suppression has failed."

Conversation paused as a golden seeker entered.

"Excuse me, commander Shockwave. There is minor damage to one of the bays."

Shockwave turned his way. "Send repair teams to the bays immediately, Sunstorm."

A nod. "As you command."

"And stand by. I want you to accompany me to earth base when time permits."

The golden seeker brightened. "My gratitude, Shockwave. I hear things are always wild there!"

Soundwave agreed glumly. "You have no idea."

* * *

The battlechargers lurked in the halls once again. Runabout pressed his head against another door.

"Hear anything?" his sibling asked.

"Nah, I think this unit is empty." Runamuck was disappointed.

Runabout shrugged. "Well at least it ain't a total bust. We did overhear Ramjet and Wildrider!"

"Yeah, it got wild with those whips."

Runabout snickered, standing up straight. "Stunticons scream a lot. But I think DeadEnd's the worst."

"Yeah, I heard he did this freaky thing with Ratbat once, but-"

"No way! Their interface lines don't match. Besides, Frenzy lies half the time."

Runamuck stretched. "Kinda quiet. Wonder what the deal with Megatron is, givin' us so much free time."

"Don't look a gift microchip in the mouth, bro. Let's head back to quarters. I owe you for beating me that last round of_ Tomb Raiders."_

"I'm up three hundred points." the grinning Rumamuck paused, holding himself. "Damn."

"You okay?"

"Surge. Feel kinda achy in my joints, too."

"It's probably the sparkling. You haven't been eating enough."

Runamuck started walking. "Well I've got an appetite now. Come on, let's-"

Runabout shushed him suddenly. "Look, down that hall. Is that Megatron?"

The white battlecharger squinted. "Yeah. But he's acting doofy."

Ducking around a corner, the battlechargers stared in amazement as Megatron skipped through the corridors, flapping his arms like a scarecrow.

The brothers strained to keep from laughing. Runabout tapped his sibling on the shoulder.

"Come on. This is gonna work in our favor!"

"How?"

Runabout grabbed his twin by the arm. "I got a sudden urge to tell somebody."

* * *

Breaker retreated to the far side of the base. Rolling through several air vents moved him quickly to his destination.

The triplechangers were discussing their next move when a familiar shape plopped over the living room table. True to their weird nature, the others didn't react as Breaker clanged off the hard surface and bounced to the floor.

Blitzwing rested his foot pods over the unconscious Kickback. "Ah, Breaker. You seem a bit agitated."

The sphere vibrated. "Is so. Did relay new information to Skyfire and Starscream."

Octane tapped the couch. "Well, come on up. Did something go wrong?"

Breaker rolled up in a gravity defying move. "Perhaps. Not sure."

Astrotrain was eating an energon salad. "You mean to say they weren't pleased?"

"No, news well taken. Big Sky concern over information leaks."

"Good point." Octane agreed. "There's a loose cannon out there that could wreck everything we've accomplished."

"I don't see how." Blitzwing puffed a stick. "But it might be prudent to keep our senses up. I don't want any slipups or surprises."

Octane shook his head. "Anyone we know with a big mouth? Even casual conversation needs to be capped."

Astrotrain paused in his eating. "The battlechargers, but they're under our control."

"You certain?"

"Octane, how could you doubt my touch?"

Octane considered the implication. "Did they decide first, Astrotrain?"

"Their allegiance was made long ago, they merely needed direction for it."

Octane tapped Astrotrain on the forehead. "Spare me your games of confusion, Astro. What use are allies with no free will?"

"Bah. Controlling slaves takes too much energy, Octane. I merely capitalized on common interest. The battlechargers have an endless infatuation with Skyfire."

"That seems to be a common disorder around here." Blitzwing stated pointedly.

"Cheap shot." Breaker commented. "Still speak true."

"Really?" Astrotrain rounded on the minicon. "I sense you're pissed about something else entirely. Do we need to guess what?"

"Is personal."

"Ah, so_ that's _ it." Blitzwing patted the minicon. "Whatever happened to that famous patience of yours?"

The sphere vibrated. "Is thin. Tolerate Starscream, understand mood swings from sparklings."

"He said something to annoy you." Octane guessed.

"Was so. Call Breaker names, still immature."

"Don't let him get to you. You know he's got a mouth."

"Breaker bust!"

Blitzwing patted the sphere again. "Skyfire values you greatly. And though he won't admit it, so does Starscream."

"So say."

"I have an idea." Astrotrain suggested. "Offer protection for their sparklings until they hatch."

Breaker transformed to bot mode. "Give stick."

Octane handed him one. The minicon lit up and smoked, considering. "Good deal. Can be close and get closer!"

Astrotrain spread his arms wide. "See? Problem solved."

"Wait, I sense a transmission." Octane stiffened. "It's Kaos 3!"

* * *

The battlechargers ran into the combaticons on their way to the cafeteria.

"Do you expect us to believe that nonsense, Runamuck?" Onslaught huffed as he listened to their wild story.

The white battlecharger giggled. "Ya don't have to believe us, Onslaught. Just walk around and see for yourself!"

"Huh." Brawl looked about. "They may be right. Remember what we saw cycles ago?"

"Yeah, but Soundwave wants everybody to keep quiet about it." Swindle griped.

Vortex poked his teammate. "And you _will_ keep quiet. There's enough loose talk on the base as it is!"

"Eh, so what?" Swindle shrugged. "We all know Megatron is losing it. Maybe it's time for the combaticons to take control!"

Brawl clamped his mouth shut. "You crazy? Someone could hear that!"

"Man, you guys are paranoid." Runabout observed. "Like we said, see for yourself!"

Blastoff looked about the corridors. "I generally don't buy into rumors, but there _has_ been evidence of bizarre behavior by Megatron."

Runabout pulled up. "Yikes. Speak of Unicron." he pointed the other way. Front and center was Megatron. He had circled the corridor and was skipping their way.

Swindle choked back a laugh. "Sheesh, his brainbox is_ shot."_

"Quiet!" Brawl hissed, elbowing him.

"Our fearless leader comes this way." Vortex kept his voice low. Megatron approached and tilted his head.

"What. Is this an unauthorized meeting?"

"Ah, no." Onslaught stammered. "We were just going about the base. Do you have any orders?"

"Orders?" Megatron glared. "Are you trying to tell me how to command, Onslaught?"

"No, I-"

"I could have you slagged for insubordination. And the rest of you!" he pointed wildly at the others. They gawked in disbelief.

Megatron lit his stick and puffed it. "As I was saying. According to Soundwave, the sparklings will be arriving in less than a groon. Preparations must be made."

Brawl cringed. "Such as?"

"Collaborate with the constructicons. I want cribs made and distributed among all prospective parents. Once the sparklings hatch I want everyone back on duty!"

Swindle covered his mouth. "But, ah...what about the Autobots?"

"What _about_ them, Swindle? This is decepticon buisness. I'll authorize various shifts to go on energy raids while this base is reclassified."

Onslaught blinked. "I don't understand. Reclassified as what?"

"Operation hatch batch."

_"Operation hatch batch?!"_ the group echoed in astonishment.

"Yes." Megatron was serious, still puffing. "In fact, I'll make it official. Stand by for your next assignments while I formulate a base memo." and with that he skipped away, arms waving.

The battlechargers blurted in laughter.

Brawl scratched his head. "You guys were right. That's one messed up mechanism!"

Onslaught folded his arms. "I've had enough of this. We need to formulate our own plan!"

"I have a suggestion." Runabout interrupted.

"What?"

"Before I say, I gotta know...whose side are you on?"

"Heh." Swindle was sly. "Ain't no sides but our own."

BlastOff disagreed. "Is this a trick? Don't expect us to expose ourselves! Soundwave already suspects sedition in the ranks."

"Yeah, we weren't included in his meeting." Runamuck griped.

"And I have to wonder why. He doesn't trust you!" BlastOff stared with suspicion.

The combaticons turned on the battlechargers. "Well?" Vortex demanded. "Are you in on the plot?"

Runamuck backed into his brother. "Now wait an astrosecond. You got the wrong idea!"

"We don't think so." Onslaught lifted his hand cannon. "Start talking or I'll a blow a hole in you!"

"You wouldn't _dare!"_ Runamuck bellowed, pointing. "No one messes with battlechargers-"

"Is there a problem?" a deep, commanding voice was heard. Everyone turned at a looming figure in white.

"Skyfire." Onslaught lowered his weapon. The combaticons gave space.

Skyfire looked the group over. "What were you planning on doing?"

Brawl shrugged. "A minor dispute. We were just making ourselves clear."

"How? By starting a firefight in an underwater base?"

"Good thing you showed up." Runamuck huffed. "They were gonna cheap shot us! Not that we couldn't handle it-"

"I expected you at the lab earlier." Skyfire ignored the complaint, optics flashing. "I suggest you head there now."

"Yeah, sure." with uncertainty the battlechargers split from the group and scurried off. The combaticons watched them go.

"Why'd you send them away? We were gonna have some fun." Swindle complained.

"On your own time, Swindle. Those two are assigned to me indefinitely." Skyfire couldn't hide his curiosity. "It's a slow cycle, apparently."

Onslaught huffed. "With these ridiculous guidelines, we never know when we'll be busy or idle. It's no way to run a military installation."

"Dissatisfied with the current regime?"

"We aren't_ saying _ that." BlastOff interrupted. "You trying to get us all slagged?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, considering Megatron's state of mind."

Swindle spoke to Vortex. "Remember what Motormaster said-"

"And _what _did he say?" Skyfire was annoyed.

Swindle smirked. "Only that Shrapnel was trying to convince him to change sides. You know anything about that?"

Skyfire folded his arms, laughing. "Why should I care what Motormaster says? I've enough to keep me busy."

BlastOff shrugged. "I don't know. But you weren't at the meeting either."

"Megatron gives me leave to conduct my experiments."

_"Megatron_ didn't call the meeting." Onslaught was instantly suspicious.

"I'm fully aware it was Soundwave." Skyfire responded smoothly.

The combaticons were surprised. "But how?" Onslaught stammered. "There's no way you could know-"

"I'm briefed on most everything." Skyfire lied coolly. "Combaticons, I don't spend a great deal of time with idle gossip and speculation. So if you'll excuse me." the big jet turned and stalked off.

Swindle put hands on hips. "Well how do you like _that?"_

* * *

The triplechangers viewed a holographic image of Kaos 3. Bloodwing relayed the latest news, her features grim at their command center.

"How is she!" Octane demanded.

_/Recovering, but it's a slow process./_

"Damage to vital components?" Blitzwing was barely controlled.

_/Her spark chamber is intact, but there's considerable mainframe damage. We've applied healing beta rays to all burn areas, and- /_ Bloodwing appeared to turn briefly.

The triplechangers waited impatiently. "What's going on, Bloodwing?!" Astrotrain demanded.

Bloodwing shouted at voices behind her. _/I said shut **up!/**_

_"Bloodwing!!"_

The female decepticon turned again. _/I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. The sparklings are upset and we can't calm them down. Raker pinpointed a possible warp station the Quintessons may have escaped to on his scanners./_

"I can barely hear you myself!" Astrotrain was angry and frustrated.

Bloodwing continued, her voice stressed. _/LowGrade and DeadEye keep yelling about revenge. Nighttrain is swearing death to all Quintessons./_

"They can't go blasting out of there like that!" Blitzwing snapped. "Tell the others one of us will rendevous over the next few cycles and form a plan."

A burly decepticon entered the image. _/We want their broken heads on a stick./_

Astrotrain jumped on him. "Stop thinking with your thermoclusters, Rail! You'll have to get the others under control."

Octane growled, barely hiding his rage. "We need to get back as soon as possible."

"Did they get any supplies, Rail?" Blitzwing demanded.

_/Not much. We attacked their ship after they tried to infiltrate our bunkers./_

Octane snarled in anger. "Watch over your cousin, make sure she heals properly."

Rail slammed a fist on the console. _/We will. And all Quintessons **die!**/_

Still another female decepticon forced her way between the others. _/I burned off the face of their general. It's here as a trophy! I say we-/_

"Enough!" Astrotrain bellowed.

_/We kill them now!/_ the female answered, her optics flaring wildly.

"You can't kill what you can't catch, Firebomb. How can you run the base with everyone raving like lunatics?!"

A minicon screeched in response. _/Pinpoint gravitational source of warp waves. Leave dark matter hole. Catch at site. Then kill!/_

Breaker broke his silence. "Future plans discuss regarding Quintessons. Situation addressed."

_/Not appraised of plan!/_

"Will know later. Must think! Not accomplish goal in rage."

_/So say./_

"Is so. Need maintain status."

The image shifted again as more decepticons crowded to be seen.

_/When are you coming back?/_ a sleek deception insisted.

Octane answered her. "We'll try to arrange something without causing suspicion. Stay with your sister, Flashpoint. I want a report on her condition every cycle."

_/Not advisable, uncle./_ Rail insisted._ /Megatron or one of his cronies may discover us./_

"He's right." Blitzwing squeezed Octane's arm in comfort. "Too many extended transmissions will draw attention. You know this."

"I don't care. I want updates, Blitzwing."

Astrotrain had an idea. "We can take advantage of this during our off duty status. But only while Soundwave is occupied elsewhere."

"Need cut short." Breaker stated. "Bad circumstance, will have revenge!"

"Don't get them started." Astrotrain hissed. He addressed the image. "Things are difficult right now, but you must remain strong. For yourselves and the sparklings."

Blitzwing remembered something. "Where's BlackBolt?"

Bloodwing responded._ /He's familiarizing himself with our satellite grid and security./_

"Good."

Octane sighed wearily. "It's always something, isn't it?"

Flashpoint saw his distress. _/Don't worry, pada. She's not in mortal danger. And the next Quintesson we see will be a dead one!/_

The others shouted in agreement around her.

"Well said." Octane replied, his tone cold.

"Sensors on base tracking for transmissions." Breaker warned. "Standard sweeps."

_/Acknowledged. Signing out-/_ Rail barely hit the signal control before he was pushed aside.

**_/DEATH!!/_** DeadEye shouted and shook his fists, before the transmission faded and disappeared.

* * *

The triples stood in silence a moment, gathering their thoughts. To their astonishment, Octane laughed out loud.

"Octane?" Blitzwing was worried.

Octane settled to a smile. "That boy's some piece of work, isn't he?"

Blitzwing grinned next. "Of course. You have to admire his single mindedness, though."

Astrotrain shook his head. "I pity any ship that remotely resembles Quintessa. The loon's liable to shoot it up on appearance alone."

"I'm surprised that bothers you, Astrotrain." Octane cracked.

"It doesn't. Say what you mean."

Octane shrugged and lit a stick. "DeadEye is exactly like you were, back in the day."

Astrotrain edged up, his tone combative. "If your daughter weren't hurt-"

"Don't threaten me either. DeadEye's every bit as erratic and crazed as you are."

"I'd say he has your mouth and slow processor!"

Breaker started beeping. Blitzwing quickly moved between the two of them.

"You're both acting like sparklings."

"Speaks the all wise." Octane sniped again. "You looked me straight in the faceplate and said nothing about him! Conniving liar."

The tank huffed. "No more than you deserved. So Dust is innocent now?"

"Dust was a coward and weakling for running off like that!"

"So? _We_ were here. And brought DeadEye home-"

Breaker had heard enough. "Argument stupid then, stupid now. Still say same things! Octane daughter shot, should be focus. Dust long gone. Why mention? Time to resolve, DeadEye fine."

The sullen triplechangers didn't immediately respond.

"Take own advice, show strength for others!" Breaker insisted.

Blitzwing sighed. "He's right, you know. This constant bickering about the past does no good."

"No." Octane admitted reluctantly, folding his arms.

"We were wrong in not telling you." Astrotrain added. "But for the time being, take satisfaction in knowing everything turned out fine. Isn't DeadEye a fine specimen?"

A small smile crept on Octane's face.

"You are pleased, then." Astrotrain observed.

"Suitably so, Astrotrain. Hopefully none of us will repeat past mistakes."

Blitzwing held his head. "I seriously doubt that. _One_ hatch of idiots is all I can stand!"

"I know the feeling." Astrotrain agreed, optics sparking with mischief. He patted Octane on the shoulder."There's a bright side to all this, you know."

Octane didn't understand. "What could that possibly be?"

"Anyone crazy enough to threaten DeadEye's sister is a crushed mechanism."

Spontaneous laughter eased tension. Blitzwing headed to the kitchen. "I'll make us all a drink."

Breaker snuggled on the padded couch and made himself comfortable. "Is good. Handle problems better drunk."

to be continued


	36. Tricks and Traps

submission dated 12/16/08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).

Tricks and Traps

Skyfire towelled himself dry after taking a hot silicone shower. He'd shared a delightfully messy morning with his favorite seeker. Starscream decided at some point to be prudent and attend a mandatory meeting with Soundwave and Megatron. Meanwhile, the tall Razer was left to his own devices.

Skyfire paused at his reflection in a nearby mirror and smiled. While not obviously vain, he took pride in his appearance. And he_ was _handsome in a striking way, that much was undeniable. Idly, he wondered at all the attention he received since returning to the decepticons.

_Starscream was right. Partners and options are wide open here. So many decepticons have made their intent known to me. Am I confused or just stubborn? Even though I'm comfortable in my own skin, I'm not certain what to do. But if Starscream can choose, so can I. The question becomes who._

The tall jet was so lost in thought he never noticed a soft tap against his left leg.

"Can do what want."

Startled, Skyfire looked down at a polished sphere. "Breaker!"

"Good cycle to you. Enjoyable, Breaker know. Hot morning party!"

Skyfire reached down and scooped up his friend. "Is it possible for you to _not_ read minds?"

The minicon vibrated. "Think too loud! Impressions strong. Is all good."

Skyfire eyed him with suspicion. "Hmm."

"Can achieve much, big Sky. Can have what want with decepticons._ Anything." _

Blue optics widened in uncertainty. "Breaker?"

"May say too much. Said much before."

Skyfire walked his friend into the bedroom and set him gently on the bed. "I suspected we might be having this conversation again."

"Decepticons not sentimental."

Skyfire sat next to the sphere. "But?"

Breaker transformed to bot mode and looked up, visiors bright. "Have great feeling,_ passion."_ a small spark chamber opened slightly.

Skyfire hitched in shock and amazement. Despite his size, Breaker had spark as powerful as any. Blue light blazed the room, casting deep shadows and blacks.

"Breaker...you can't mean..." without realizing it, Skyfire gently touched the small chestplate. His mind was immediately flooded with images, concepts and feelings.

"Slow...slow down..."

The minicon nodded. _/Is new experience? Understand. Forget still young./_

"I've never done this. It isn't a bond?"

_/Not. Is soul link, touch./_

"Can I trust you?"

"Not trick. Is temporary connection. Need physical contact to work."

Skyfire traced along the minicon slowly, sensitive fingertips exploring. "So you're saying this isn't a true bond?"

"In ancient Cyberton, common practice." Breaker instructed. "Before bond, link self to potential mate."

"We went over this before, Breaker. I'm not...in love."

A small hand gripped his wrist. "Think. Only possible with strong potential. Sensed confusion earlier."

Skyfire felt a strange tingling sensation. "My mainframe...it's shaking!" panic tinged his voice.

"Not worry." the minicon soothed, squeezing a white hand.

"What are you_ doing_ to me, Breaker? Tell the truth!"

"Have deep friendship. Progression natural."

"You can't force this!"

"Breaker force nothing. Feelings exist or link impossible. Search database, self."

"N..no." Skyfire held his head. "Feel...odd." optics dimmed. "Tricked."

Breaker watched his friend collapse on the bed. "No trick. Relax, enjoy."

Skyfire lay across the bed, his limbs refusing to move. "Starscream will kill me for this."

"Already know." the happy minicon closed his spark chamber and snuggled close. "Breaker make suitable offer. Will watch babies when hatch."

Skyfire stared blearily. "Hatch? Transformers have eggs?"

Breaker nodded, edging to a sitting position. "Still need learn much. Babies form in exoshells. When birth ready, separate from sana spark. Then hatch. Break shells soon after! See small ones."

Skyfire felt a sudden surge of rage in his spark. A surge not of his own doing.

Breaker noticed his change in expression. "Worried about relationship."

Skyfire sat up angrily. "It's too late for all that-" he didn't get to finish.

An angry seeker stood at the bedroom entrance, his blazing optics revealing nothing.

* * *

Skywarp sighed as his bondmate dried and polished him. Purple wings flexed happily.

"Oh...there, Cracker. Left shoulder. That's _good."_

"Hold still." Thundercracker gently buffed black toe pods. Skywarp giggled.

"Stop tickling me!"

"Silly." Thundercracker grinned.

"I can't help it. You know I'm overly sensitive." Skywarp rolled over on the bed. "I'm so excited about our sparkling!"

The blue seeker sat next to him. "Me too. I've been wondering about color. What do you suppose our daughter will look like?"

Skywarp stretched out. "Oh, she's gonna be gorgeous. _That _much I know."

Thundercracker tickled a pale nose. "That being said, do you think her color will be similar to ours?"

"I don't see why not. Although I'm not a genetic expert."

"Maybe we can find out some information on the library disks."

Skywarp sat up. "Assuming base records go back that far. Remember, we've only got recordings going back four million years from the Ark. And according to Blitzwing, transformers once sparked long before that."

Thundercracker nibbled on a proton candy. "Good point. Maybe it's best to ask him directly, then. Especially since he's had so many sparklings himself."

"Seems kind of hard to believe. I'm still not certain I totally buy his story."

"Why would he lie about something like that?"

Skywarp shrugged. "Well, the only legends I know of said transformers had a maximum of three sparklings."

"He didn't say how many he has."

"We saw the images, remember? Three daughters and Unicron knows how many sons."

"I thought you didn't believe him."

"Well, Octane claimed one daughter. Care to guess how many he's got, too?"

Thundercracker held his head. "My brainbox aches at the thought. It does seem pretty incredible in this day and age, though."

"Those images could be false, created to gain our favor."

Crimson optics narrowed. "And everyone calls_ me_ paranoid. I don't know, 'Warp. But asking for information never betrayed any secrets."

"No." Skywarp was thoughtful, standing up. "Come on, let's see what we can find out."

* * *

Megatron lay quietly in his darkened bedroom. His mainframe pained him greatly. Optics glimmered and closed repeatedly.

Soft footsteps entered the bedroom. "Soundwave?"

A dim shape came into view. "Yes, Megatron. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm not...at all certain. I seem to be losing track of time." he sat up slowly.

Soundwave helped him. "Easy, love. Save your strength."

"I should be saying that to you. How is our sparkling?"

"It grows." Soundwave sat in a nearby chair. "I suffer periodic bouts of surges and weakness."

"You should see Hook immediately."

Soundwave shook his head. "As you know, my systems are more energy efficient than most decepticons. I can minimize the side effects."

Megatron covered his optics briefly. "Soundwave do I...seem erratic to you?"

"I...am hestitant to make hasty conclusions."

"Be straight with me." Megatron snapped. "Something is wrong. Whenever I access my backup memory, there are glitches and missing data. And I_ know _my mind isn't right. At times I do and say things and can't stop myself. Yet, I'm aware of what occurs. What's happening?"

Soundwave sighed, placing his hands in his lap. "Then, I must voice my suspicions."

"There is a cause?"

"First, let me say I'm encouraged to hear you say this. I was...concerned for your sanity."

"My sanity!" Megatron bellowed, then quieted. "My behavior was odd, yes?"

"Bizarre to say the least. The base is tense and confused. I sense a general disorder...and something else."

Crimson optics narrowed. "I _know_ you, Soundwave. What suspicions do you have?"

"I believe someone is tampering with your mind."

Megatron nearly exploded. "Who would _dare-"_

"Those who would see you ousted as leader." Soundwave replied quickly.

"Then I will root them out!"

"I recently went to Cybertron and discussed some options with Shockwave."

"You go behind my back, Soundwave?"

Soundwave looked away briefly. "You were incapacitated at the time."

"Oh." Megatron sobered.

"Shockwave was of the belief that he should seize command. I disagreed strongly."

"Over my broken mainframe." Megatron hissed. "His passive aggressive tactics are known to me!"

"I have a blacklist of decepticons."

"First things first." Megatron interrupted. "You know the capabilities of all decepticons, Soundwave. Who has the ability and knowledge to cause such disruption of my central processors?"

"Very few directly-"

"Answer me. You know the complexity and strength of my mind. Who would dare this intrusion and my wrath?"

A pause. "Those capable would include myself, the triplechangers and possibly the insecticons."

Megatron sat in silence and fumed. "Tell me more about this blacklist of yours. Who is on it, and why?"

"The cassettes have been about the base gathering information of suspicious activity and gatherings. There is nothing obvious occuring-"

"Then why do you have a blacklist!!"

"I was getting to that. In the background, there is subtle manuvering and sedition."

"Then that eliminates Starscream. His painful attempts at takeover often occur with every mood swing."

"A far more dangerous seeker than the one you've known, Megatron. And he has backing."

"Who! Be specific."

"By association, Skyfire and the seekers. By default I include the searchers. Also included are the triplechangers."

"You've given me no proof, Soundwave. If I'm to execute useful warriors, I need reason. And your logic at best is poor."

Soundwave stood to go. "I merely need time to expose their treachery."

* * *

Starscream stood in anger, fists clenched. He glared at the minicon.

_"You."_ he hissed. "I should have known, sooner or later-"

Skyfire stood to his full height. "Stop, Starscream. I know this looks bad, but you need to understand what happened here."

"Understand? I know this sneaky minicon, Skyfire. No doubt he's twisted lies under the guise of innocence."

"Breaker not lie!" the minicon shouted.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice a change in Skyfire's spark? What have you done?!"

"Is link only. Not bond! Can only occur when-"

"Spare me the details!" Starscream snapped, rounding on his bondmate. "Well?"

Skyfire stepped forward. "He's right. I don't sense him the same way I do you. It's merely a friendship link."

"How terribly convenient."

"I plan to test the truth out, Starscream. According to Breaker, the link requires physical contact to work. I repeat, it is _not_ a bond."

Starscream stalked over to the bed and poked Breaker. "Don't play me. I'm fully aware of your goals here."

Before Breaker could respond, Skyfire spoke up. "There's no harm done, Starscream. And while I admit Breaker has been less than subtle, he's been nothing but honest. In turn, I've been honest with him."

The red seeker paused, optics narrowing. "You expect me to believe you want him?"

"I was angry at first, until I understood his motives."

A screech. _"He plans to bond with you!_ Don't be an idiot."

Skyfire stared at Breaker with emphasis. "He knows I'm not in love. We've discussed this several times."

"Is so." the minicon was muted.

"What's your point, Skyfire?" Starscream wasn't convinced. "He can afford to be patient."

Skyfire was silent momentarily before turning to his friend. "Breaker, I need to speak with Starscream alone."

"Not!" Breaker slammed a small fist down. "Will listen, Starscream. Have offer!"

Starscream glared. "You have the _gall_ to say that?!"

The minicon pointed in emphasis. "Know history. Breaker asset in all things."

"You've offered enough as it is!"

"Had one for big Sky, now have one for you. Breaker experienced, know sparklings. Will watch once hatch. Help provide early care."

Starscream couldn't believe his audios. "You...what? I thought the babies were born whole!"

"Are whole in protoshells. Will hatch. Eggs! Not know, too young."

Stunned, Starscream paused in his anger. "Well _that's_ a surprise." he glanced at Skyfire. "Did you know of this?"

Massive shoulders shrugged. "Breaker told me. I had no historical data."

The seeker paced, thinking. "Very well, Breaker. This is your opportunity to prove your value to the new regime. But know I am displeased at your tactic."

"Breaker true decepticon. Go after what want."

"No apologies, either. Delightful."

"The spark speaks true, Starscream." Skyfire added with meaning. "You know _mine_."

A quiet look passed between them. "Yes, I do."

"Then stop wasting energy on misplaced anger. Breaker did what I expected him to do. More importantly, we have a family to consider."

"Not to mention the future." Starscream added, his mood shifting. He sat slowly on a nearby chair.

"You need rest." Skyfire observed.

"Perhaps. My meeting this morning was very odd. I'm most anxious."

Skyfire eased to his side, pulling up another chair. "How did Megatron seem?"

"Nearly normal, which has me concerned."

Breaker beeped nearby. "Not possible. Sim sticks potent! Addictive."

Starscream glanced his way. "Maybe so, but he was lucid this morning. And questioning me about possible treason on base."

Skyfire swore out loud. "What about Soundwave?"

"The old queen kept goading him on. He kept insinuating that I was concealing seditious factions among the decepticons."

"I'm more concerned with Megatron's suspicions."

"As am I. Breaker, how is this possible? I thought a steady supply of sim sticks were being sent to his private mail box."

Breaker took a thinking pose. "Is peculiar. Best know, Megatron consume. Possible supply low."

"Maybe for whatever reason he's laid off the smoking." Skyfire suggested.

"That's bad news for us, Sky-"

"Not." Breaker interrupted. "Soon forget? Can cause effect directly."

Starscream snorted. "How, without being detected by Soundwave? He'll sense any alteration in Megatron's brain patterns."

"Hasn't this already occurred when he's under the influence?" Skyfire wondered. "He needs a mental push, a nudge to get going again. And it has to be soon."

Starscream grinned evilly. "An excellent suggestion, Skyfire. Breaker, arrange it for me. After all, it's _your_ duty to take care of such matters for your supreme commander."

The minicon stared, visiors flickering. "Is done." he transformed to sphere mode and plopped down an air vent.

Skyfire likewise grinned slyly. "Such a _wicked_ seeker."

A snicker. "I do my best, Sky."

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp paid the triplechangers a visit. They sat in the living room sipping drinks laced with neutrons.

Thundercracker hiccuped. "Man, do you guys drink _anything_ that isn't spiked?"

Astrotrain rested his feet over the still unconscious insecticons. "Why be mundane in anything, dear seeker?"

Skywarp stared at the floor in disbelief. "How long are they going to lie there like that? It's been over a cycle."

"Insecticons have a terrible tolerance for narcotics."

"Sheesh." Skywarp shook his head. "Guess some bots can't handle their sim."

Blitzwing swished his drink casually. "So. You have questions regarding sparklings?"

"You seem to be the resident experts. I don't think anyone else on base knows much about them."

"The constructicons know of them, I believe. Whether they have any I couldn't say."

Astrotrain snickered. "Just wait a few breems, Blitzy. Who's to say what will pop out on base?"

"True. I'm extremely curious about Runamuck's sparkling. For obvious reasons."

"Why Runamuck?" Thundercracker asked.

"Well, his situation is somewhat...similar to one I had long ago. Or I should say_ 'we'._ "

"I don't follow."

The tank shrugged. "Let's just say his sparkling is a group effort, if you get my drift."

Skywarp laughed out loud. "Cracker, don't you _get_ it? Remember when you accused the battlechargers of getting it on with a gestalt?!"

The blue seeker cracked up. "Yeah, I got you. Damn, Blitzwing. You're saying you did it with a gestalt?"

"Hardly. But his sparkling situation is familiar to me."

"You had a group sparkling too? Not that I'm being nosey."

Blitzwing sighed, glancing at Astrotrain. "It's a touchy subject, for reasons I won't go into."

"It was the strange one." Skywarp stated, sipping his drink.

Astrotrain frowned at him. "Strange one?"

"No offense, Astrotrain." Skywarp shrugged slightly. "I was thinking of that holo we saw earlier. The big decepticon, the one with the odd optics? My guess is that he's the group sparkling."

"You have good instincts for one with no experience."

Skywarp was smug. "I try. Besides, it's a little obvious. I've never seen any transformer with optics like that."

Thundercracker nudged his bondmate. "Easy, 'Warp. We aren't here to get into their personal buisness."

Skywarp was apologetic. "My curiosity got the better of me."

"No offense taken." Blitzwing replied. "All seekers are hopelessly curious."

"Are group sparklings common?"

"No. In fact they're...well, they were considered taboo on ancient cybertron."

Thundercracker was surprised. "But why? I don't recall any religious or political restrictions."

"It was long before your time." Astrotrain supplied. "The old overlords had their ideas of a perfect society. Before the wars, religious zealots controlled the media and politicians."

Thundercracker and Skywarp stared in shock.

"You only know the military eras." Astrotrain continued. "Anyway, the religious doctrines at the time decreed that Cybertronians only mate with their own kind."

"As opposed to what?" Thundercracker wanted to know.

"Those of different caste and classification. There was much disagreement about intruding on personal lives."

"That's dumb." Skywarp sipped his drink. "You can't tell anyone who to spark with!"

"Arguments pro and con raged for centuries. And the population grew in the meantime."

"This was before the Quintessons disrupted our society?"

Blitzwing growled. "Long before. Many civic officials were voted out. Politics were in a state of upheaval."

"I could imagine." Thundercracker nodded. "Surely there was rebellion?"

"For all the good it did. Some took their cases to the courts, citing _Universal_ _transformum_ _infin._ More bills were passed to restrict uncontrolled sparking."

"I still don't see the point of it."

"A prominent geneticist named Skimmer produced documentation citing damage to Cybertronian gene pools and deformation. The ruling body panicked at the thought that our race might devolve."

"So they enforced sparking restrictions." Skywarp groused. "Who says everything was better back in the day?"

Astrotrain gulped from his glass. "His evidence was questionable at best. But the scientific community ate it up anyway. They had an agenda, since research required heavy funding. You get my meaning?"

"Yeah." Thundercracker shook his head. "Frankly, that sucks."

Blitzwing waved a hand in agitation. "Promotions and notoriety followed. And those who...went against the new regulations were persecuted."

Skywarp stared. "Sounds personal, Blitzwing."

"A ruling body of aft tight Cybertronians. Conform or _get out!"_

Thundercracker paused before speaking. "Exile? Are you serious?!"

Blitzwing went silent. Astrotrain stared at the ceiling.

Thundercracker observed them. "You had an impossible situation. I don't pretend to understand it all, but we want a future free of such issues. For ourselves and our daughter."

Blitzwing didn't answer immediately, his tone odd. "You had questions, Thundercracker."

A nod. "Yes, about sparklings."

"You have favor here. Ask whatever you wish."

"As you can see, Skywarp is fairly along-"

"Are you calling me fat?" Skywarp huffed. "I'm not that big!"

Astrotrain laughed. "Seekers always fret about their shape. Your condition is temporary!"

"So what?" Skywarp complained. "I get hot and cold surges. My auxiliary power kicks out. My optics blur sometimes. Or my mainframe shakes late in the cycle-"

"Yes, I know all that." Blitzwing was amused. "Sparklings feed continuously. Your systems are attempting to compensate so you can function."

"But for how long? This weakness is strange."

"When the sparkling is ready, it will detach from your spark and close it's protoshell."

"It's born in a protoshell?"

"Yes, an egg. It will be hot to the touch and oily."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes. Your internal fluids act as a conductor for energy. The energy transfers to the protoshell to aid hatching."

Skywarp patted himself. "Will I feel my daughter detach?"

"You'll experience a burning sensation and feeling of separation."

Thundercracker was thinking. "After the sparkling hatches, what do we do? I mean, how-"

Blitzwing held up a hand for silence. "The sparkling breaks from the shell. Dry her off then give her energon from a feeder line."

"What about speech?"

"Sparklings need a few cycles to acclimate and activate their memory functions. Basic body functions are first, and motor control is second."

"Amazing." Skywarp was muted. "I don't suppose she'll be spouting advanced physics."

Astrotrain laughed. "Hardly. She'll inherit primal memories and base language from both of you. Her processors will take awhile to determine proper usage of words and expressions."

Thundercracker drank from his mug. "Thanks for this information. We really didn't know what to expect."

Astrotrain was nonchalant. "It's not so bad. The more you have, the easier it is!"

"Ah...we'll stick with _one_ for now."

"Speaking of which." Skywarp started up. "TC and I discussed that holo you showed us..."

_"Skywarp!"_ the blue seeker hissed.

"Don't shush me, Thundercracker. You expect us to believe that mob of decepticons is yours?"

"Not _all_ of them." Blitzwing replied.

"Come on!"

Astrotrain appeared confused. "Why would we lie about that?"

"To gain our trust. What if that holo is fake?"

"Ha! You'll find the truth on Kaos 3. Couldn't you see the resemblance by looking at them?"

"I've seen sophisticated imagery before."

"Stubborn seeker! Some of the mechs you saw were Octane's."

Skywarp appeared triumphant as he nudged Thundercracker. "See? Backtracking already!"

"We don't need tricks." Astrotrain huffed. "The images you saw were real."

"The minicons were a nice touch. Very cute!"

"Ask Breaker about those. You're being ridiculous, Skywarp."

"Good suggestion. I'll see if Breaker's story matches yours."

Thundercracker covered his optics. "You're being impossible!"

Blitzwing tapped his fingers impatiently. "It appears you aren't convinced, Skywarp."

Skywarp stirred his drink. "Well, you say you trust us, but won't reveal legit information."

"And what do you consider 'legit' information?"

"Names to go with those descriptions. After all, you know our secrets. But we really don't know any of yours."

"We've accumulated too many to keep track of."

"Sounds liike another cop out."

"You know about Kaos 3." Astrotrain interrupted. "Virtually no one else does."

Skywarp folded his arms. "It's clear you have experience with sparklings."

"More than I care to remember, seeker." Blitzwing sank back in his seat.

"You said we have favor here. So answer the question! Who are all those mechs?"

Astrotrain glanced at his bondmate. "Cooperation is doomed without trust, Blitzwing."

The decepticon tank brooded. "You have a point. I don't see Octane having objection."

"No."

"Well?" Thundercracker pressed. "I'm pretty curious myself!"

Blitzwing sighed. "Astrotrain and I have three daughters, the ones you saw together. Octane has two daughters and two sons, not including Shrapnel's sparkling."

"Oh."

"The rest are our sons. Satisfied?"

The seekers could only stare in disbelief.

Astrotrain laughed. "Well, well. I think they're speechless, Blitzy."

Blitzwing was smug. "We _do_ get a lot of that."

Skywarp found his voice. "Wait, you said the rest of them are your sons?"

"What part don't you understand?"

The seeker paused in thought. "I was trying to remember how many I saw in the holo. Was it two?"

"Hardly." Astrotrain said.

"No, it was more than that, they stood in a row." Thundercracker stated. "Four, I think it was. Right?"

The decepticon train laughed loudly. "Only six that I take credit for."

Blitzwing wasn't amused._ "Seven, _ Astrotrain!"

Astrotrain grinned. "Oops. My bad."

_"Idiot!!"_

"Well, we have so many. I kind of forgot."

Thundercracker blinked. "So wait, that's...three daughters and seven sons?!"

Skywarp stammered. "TEN? That's _crazy."_

Blitzwing swigged his drink with a smirk. "Oh, it's even crazier than you think."

* * *

Two decepticons met secretly in the sublevels on base. Shadowy forms spoke quietly in conspiracy.

**"I see the need for urgency."**

**"Is so. Plan procceed! Now implement."**

**"I'll inform the others of my progress."**

**"Excellent. Will maintain contact. Minimize suspicion."**

**"Congratulations on your new status, by the way."**

**"Appreciate with thanks. Good prize!"**

**"Candy is sweetest when eaten carefully."**

**"Many treats in future for all."**

**"Agreed. But first things first."**

**"Meet Megatron at first convenience. Avoid cassettes. Soundwave deploy."**

**"Understood. You'll have to block all interference while I work."**

**"Will monitor."**

**"Perfect. I do my best work in the shadows."**

To be continued


	37. Chess Match

submission dated 12/20/08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).

Chess Match

"I still fail to see why you've summoned me suddenly, Megatron."

Megatron gloated in his quarters with Starscream at attention. "I've made a decision, Starscream. Since it's apparent this base will soon be on reduced status, I think it appropriate that field maneuvers be started at once."

"But why?"

Megatron looked his second in command over. "It's painfully clear my army is out of shape. And I won't be disgraced by fat soldiers!"

The seeker flushed briefly in anger. "An unecessary comment, Megatron."

Crackling laughter. "I know the sparkling factor. Still, it's no excuse for flabby mainframes."

"Our conditions are temporary-"

"But embarassing nonetheless. Consult with Soundwave for aerial maneuvers at 0800 breems."

"And what about the ground troops? Many of those are expecting also!"

Megatron shrugged grandly. "They already have their schedule. In fact you may see them on your way out."

"Megatron-"

_"Dismissed,_ Starscream!" the despot turned his back.

Starscream glared in silence before stalking out.

()

Soundwave eased from the bedroom after Starscream made his exit. Megatron smiled in conspiracy.

"Is everything in place?"

"Affirmitive, Megatron. Their units will be searched for any evidence."

Megatron wrung his hands in satisfaction. "We'll see who plays what game, Soundwave. Sooner or later the renegades will make themselves known. When that happens, the trap will be sprung."

Soundwave gave a musical laugh. "We have the support of Shockwave's forces."

"But of course. In fact, I plan to pay him a little visit."

"Why? The details are all set."

Megatron headed to the doors. "I trust no one just yet, Soundwave. And I plan to test the size of his ambition."

"A wise manuever in light of his previous comments."

Megatron punched the door release. "I want no surprises from behind."

()

An annoyed Starscream visited Skyfire in the lab. It was a place of bustling activity. Breaker was constructing new molecular models at one station while Skyfire reviewed his latest test results on data disks. The battlechargers were stirring more vats of ore and calculating temperatures.

The red seeker paused before entering. "Quite a busy place you have here, Skyfire."

Blue optics glanced up in welcome. "Come on in. There's been a slight curveball."

"Oh?" Starscream sat at the main table. "I thought you were making headway with the formulas."

Skyfire held up a disk. "We were, but an unexpected situation occurred. Some of the test ores broke down on the molecular level and turned to base sludge. We're trying to determine what happened and why."

Sleek hands picked up another data disk. "That seems odd. The combinations you mixed seemed stable enough."

"I thought so too, but our other metals degenerated into a jelly like mass. Breaker did the isotopic scans."

Starscream glanced over at the busy minicon. "What did you discover, Breaker?"

A beep. "Unusual isotope change. Molecule chains break! Substances weak, between solid and liquid."

The seeker held his chin in thought. "Skyfire, put that image on the screen. I'm curious about that breakdown."

Skyfire smiled as he activated the projector. "It's good to see you back in science mode, Star."

A smug smile of satisfaction. "I may be fat, but at least my brain hasn't changed."

"What on Cybertron are you talking about?"

Crimson optics stared at molecular imagery. "Megatron summoned me without warning. He wants the base to go on maneuvers."

"I don't get it. Why now?"

"I have no idea. Also, he's nearly normal again. We have to correct that situation."

Runamuck piped up from his work area. "Maneuvers? I don't feel like all that running around, Starscream."

The seeker snorted. "You don't have a choice. Megatron is under the impression that we're all fat slobs in need of a good workout."

"What the slag does he expect, we're havin' sparklings!"

"He knows all that, dolt. I'll have to announce the schedule for both aerial and land teams later on."

Skyfire was intense. "The timing of this is odd. He's up to something."

"Must remake insane." Breaker beeped nearby.

"Agreed, Breaker." Starscream nodded. "However, there's no need for haste. Megatron is never subtle about anything. Soon enough will we know his true motives."

"Hey!" Runabout shouted. "We gotta let the clique know. Maybe they can help out."

Skyfire was irritated. "For the millionth time, there isn't any clique!"

"Give it a rest, we know the deal. If we contact the others carefully, they can put the fix in."

"And precisely who is this 'they?' " Starscream snipped. "You doubt my plans?"

Runamuck stopped stirring. "Nah, it ain't about that. But we know things are happening behind the scenes."

"And it will remain that way until I say otherwise. It's none of your affair who knows what at this point."

"So you say."

"I _do_ say. Nor will I tolerate any insolence on your part. How are the mixtures coming?"

Runabout stared at liquid metal. "Eh, we're making progress. Molecules aren't all heating at the same rate, though."

Starscream considered that. "Skyfire, that may be why the ore compounds are breaking down."

Skyfire viewed the large screen. "You may be right. Can you stay and brainstorm with me awhile?"

Starscream glanced at his chronometer. "I think so. Besides, it's refreshing to do lab work after all this time."

()

Kaos 3 made contact once again. From the privacy of their quarters, Astrotrain and Blitzwing fretted about detection. Octane was oddly silent as the transmission broke.

Blitzwing was annoyed. _/Bloodwing, why have you contacted us so soon? You know everything is monitored here./_

_/It couldn't be helped, sana. RC's in a coma. We thought she was improving, but over the last two cycles her core has become erratic./_

_/What?!/_ Octane nearly shouted aloud.

_/It's true. There seems to be some sort of odd viral infection attacking her main components. We don't know if the Quint assault caused this or not./_

There was a pause as the others absorbed that.

"Is Tracker with her?!" Octane bellowed.

"Octane!" Astrotrain hissed. _/Quiet, you fool./_

The tanker cursed before switching mode. _/Bloodwing, does Tracker have any ideas?/_

_/He suspects she was exposed to a technological germ deliberately. And we have evidence to support the theory. The weapon used by the Quints held casings containing a strange substance./_

Octane made a fist._ /They'll be repaid. With interest!/_

Bloodwing continued. _/In the meantime, Barrage placed a small warpspace around her. While time is suspended her condition is stabilized. But there's no improvement, either./_

Blitzwing frowned. _/She can't remain in stasis forever. Eventually the disease will cause further degeneration./_

Bloodwing was angry._ /We have no idea what to do. Our database has no record of this illness./_

Octane cursed again and smashed his fist over a table. Blitzwing restrained him before speaking to Bloodwing.

_/One of us will rendevous asap. See spacegate 9 and check coordinates routinely. We'll have to cut this transmission./_

/_Hurry. Bloodwing out./_

_/Out./_

Octane freed himself. "Let go of me, Blitzwing. There's no time to waste."

"I know, but we need a plan. I heard rumors that Megatron is returning to normal."

"Impossible!"

"It's true." Astrotrain cut in. "I have no idea what's going on, but until we can secure that you can't slip away."

_"Pit take it!_ There's never an end to the insanity around here." Octane gripped Astrotrain by the shoulders. "You'll have to revive her, Astro. My powers won't affect her core directly."

"How do you propose I get off base without Megatron knowing? It can't work like that-"

"We'll _make_ it work!"

"Wait." Blitzwing intervened. "We need to get him loaded up again, quickly. Do that, and he'll hardly notice your absense."

Octane headed for the doors. "Time for extreme measures, Blitzwing."

The decepticon tank nodded grimly. "The mind is your specialty, Octane. Good hunting."

()

Breaker tapped Skyfire on an arm. "Been contacted, Big Sky."

"Hmm?" Blue optics trained on the minicon. He looked over a pile of data disks.

_/Secret./_ Red visiors blazed brightly.

"Breaker, speak out loud. And stop poking in my head like that."

The mincon glanced over at the battlechargers. "May be safe. All in on plan."

Runamuck and Runabout looked up in excitement.

Skyfire gave them warning. "Whatever is said here remains here. Understand?"

"We get it, Skyfire." Runamuck grinned. "New developments?"

"Is so." Breaker beeped. "Will accelerate Megatron insanity, direct."

"It's part of the plan!" Runabout shouted in excitement. "Sounds like buisness is picking up."

"Indeed." Skyfire agreed. "A pity Starscream couldn't stay longer. He would like to hear this."

"All in time." Breaker pointed at the doors. "Architect approach."

"What?" Skyfire stared as Octane blew in, all buisness.

"Skyfire, I need your help. We have a situation off base."

The valkyrie jet was intrigued. "What's going on, Octane?"

Octane pulled up a chair and sat at the lab table. "Can you divert Soundwave here briefly? I need to get near Megatron and I don't want interference."

Crystal blue optics narrowed. "You'll have to tell me all of it."

Octane sighed, glancing at the battlechargers. "Are they secure?"

"Absolutely. I understand they have a special connection, or so Breaker tells me."

The minicon nodded. Octane kept staring at the battlechargers.

"Hey! Stop looking at us like that." Runamuck paused in his work. "Go give someone else the spook."

Octane laughed suddenly. "A pleasant development."

"Jam it, Octane." Runabout snapped. "Don't try any tricks, either."

"The only trick will be played on Megatron." Octane spoke to Skyfire again. "I only need proximity with Megatron for a brief time, no more than fifty astroseconds."

Skyfire studied him closely. "I need to know what you're doing and why. I don't work under blinds."

"Fair enough. A situation has developed offplanet that needs attention."

"This would involve Kaos 3."

Octane stared in amazement. "Your analysis coefficient is astounding, Skyfire. I wasn't certain you knew about that."

"Word filtered through. You need a diversion to get there."

"Not myself, but Astrotrain. I plan to incapacitate Megatron's CPU and restore him to a muddled mess."

Skyfire leaned back in his seat. "You can do that?"

"There's far more to me than meets the eye. I could fry his brain to slag, make him silly or insane. Or twist his emotions and give them form."

"Those are very dangerous abilities, Octane. If true, why didn't you do this earlier?"

"Megatron has too many allies, and some are more than capable of detecting my power. Soundwave is one of them."

"Now I see. How much time does Astrotrain need?"

"No more than a cycle. Keep Soundwave here for a short time while I work on Megatron."

Skyfire steepled his fingers. "You may have a tighter window than you know. Starscream informed me Megatron wants all forces out on manuevers."

"What?!"

"The announcement likely will be made soon."

Octane's optics lit with excitement. "Actually that's perfect!"

"How so?"

"In confusion there is opportunity, Skyfire. Astrotrain can drop from the maneuvers and leave while no one is looking."

"You'd better hope so." Skyfire punched an intercomm panel.

"Soundwave? This is Skyfire. Request brief meeting for research update."

The battlechargers approached the table in a burst of motion.

Octane glanced up. "What is it?"

"We've got to help Astrotrain." Runamuck said, his optics blinking wildly. "He's our dearest friend."

"Yes,_ beautiful_ Astrotrain." Runabout added, his optics also blinking.

Skyfire gawked. "What's going on here?"

Runabout gripped Skyfire on the arm. "He promised us many treats, so we watch out for him."

Octane cracked up. "Oh _brother!"_

Breaker was also amused. "Told reason before, Big Sky. Remember?"

Skyfire pulled his arm away from Runabout. "I remember! Get back to work, Runabout."

Wild optics kept blinking brightly. "We will, but promise to help Astrotrain."

_"Octane_ is the one asking for help."

_"Promise for Astrotrain!"_ Runamuck bellowed.

"Fine. Now get out of my face and back to work!" Skyfire pointed at the tanks. Nodding, the battlechargers returned to their station.

Skyfire glared at the triplechanger. _"Octane-"_

The decepticon tanker grinned and shrugged. "Hey, don't look at _me. _I had nothing to do with it."

()

Megatron brooded at the upper command station, attempting to make sense from all the strange occurances on base. Soundwave captured his attention from his station nearby.

"Megatron, Skyfire requests a brief meeting regarding the research update."

"Eh? With all the lunacy going on I'd almost forgotten. Go on, things will be slow until maneuvers start."

"As you command." Soundwave stood and exited. Starscream entered, pushing himself by.

Rumble snickered from his console. "Geez, Starscream. Are you sure you'll even fit at your station?"

Crimson optics glared coldly. "I haven't the energy to step on you, Rumble."

"As long as you don't fall on me!"

"Maybe I _should,_ shrimp."

"That's enough, you two." Megatron was annoyed. "I have no interest in your squabbles." he glanced at Starscream. "Be certain to include yourself in the maneuvers."

An irritated screech. "You already said that!"

"Did I? Interesting." Megatron turned back to the frontscreen. "A fat seeker is truly a rare sight."

"I don't have to tolerate these insults!"

A raspy chuckle. "You're too sensitive, Starscream. Meanwhile, announce the schedule."

()

Octane stood about ten meters away from the command center doors. He patiently waited as Soundwave disappeared in the opposite direction.

_/You will dance, and I say the tune./_

A crackling field of energy surrounded his head as he concentrated. Unfortunately, Octane never noticed a sleek form nearby, watching his every move. Ravage observed intently, her curiosity piqued.

**[What's Octane doing? I sense the rise in his core. This is suspicious!]**

As she edged around the corner and prepared to spring, a null beam struck. Ravage collapsed on the floor, optics dark.

Blitzwing came up with silent steps, grinning. "Bad kitty. We want no interference from you." he carried her off, giving Octane the thumbs up.

Octane nodded and returned his attention to Megatron. _/Puppet./_

From inside the control room, Megatron said one word. "Puppet."

"Watcha say, Megatron?" Rumble asked.

The despot rubbed his optics. "I...a strange feeling came over me."

"Maybe you should rest. It's been a rough time."

"I don't need rest, Rumble. Everything is different."

Starscream watched with suspicion, optics narrow.

Megatron leaped up suddenly, his expression changing. "Let's all dance! Yes, everyone have fun."

Rumble stared. "Hah?"

"You heard me, Rumble." Megatron skipped in circles around his chair.

"Time to blow this joint. _Party hardy, everybody!!"_

Starscream couldn't believe his optics. Megatron climbed on his chair and flapped wildly like a scarecrow.

"Watch, I'm gonna fly. See, it's fun!" wisps of smoke curled from Megatron's helmet.

The decepticon second in command covered his mouth in laughter. _Unicron take it, he's certifiable! But how?_

"Hey, you! Over there." Megatron pointed. "What you doing?"

Starscream coughed. "Watching a show."

"Well, the voices told me something just now."

"Sheesh, Megatron." Rumble went to him in panic. "You've gotta control yourself before the base finds out!"

Megatron pointed skyward. "The base! Yes, that's it. I'll call everyone, then stand on my head." he jumped from the chair.

"Starscream, stop him!" Rumble clung to Megatron hopelessly.

The seeker sniffed in fake sympathy. "He's our commanding officer, Rumble. I can't overrule him, that would look bad."

"Bull!" Rumble yelled as he was dragged. Megatron picked up a microphone.

**"NOW HEAR THIS. I AM MEGATRON, YOUR LEADER. I HAVE NOW SEEN THE LIGHT. I WOULD CALL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, BUT THERE ISN'T TIME. SINCE EVERYONE IS SO FAT, I WANT YOU ALL TO WORK OFF THAT WEIGHT WITH MANEUVERS. THOSE WHO CAN FLY, FLY. THOSE ON THE GROUND, STAY EARTHBOUND. I WILL HAVE WEIGHT STATIONS INSTALLED IN EVERY CORRIDOR, AND EACH SOLDIER WILL HAVE TO PASS AN ASSIGNED LIMIT. ALL OVERWEIGHT DECEPTICONS WILL BE SHIPPED TO CYBERTRON IMMEDIATELY. GESTALTS ARE NOT EXEMPT FROM WEIGHT RESTRICTIONS. TOO MUCH TONNAGE IS BAD. IF YOUR PARTNER IS BIG THAT WILL MAKE YOU BIG. STARSCREAM WILL GIVE THE SCHEDULE TIMES FOR MANEUVERS. HE'S QUITE HUGE, AND NEEDS THE EXERCISE."**

Starscream growled at an angry Rumble. "He could have left_ that_ out."

**"IT'S BEEN LOVELY, TRULY GREAT. AND NOW IF YOU'LL ALL EXCUSE ME, I'M GOING TO STAND ON MY HEAD NOW. MEGATRON OUT."**

Rumble climbed the console, snatching the microphone away. "You didn't even try to stop him, Starscream!"

The seeker glared at his moronic leader. "I almost wish I had. I've had it up to here with fat jokes!"

"Well, this ain't no joke. Megatron is off his nut!"

On cue, Megatron walked around the station and smiled. "See all the pretty buttons with lights? They've got lots of nice colors and stuff."

"We gotta do something!" Rumble pleaded.

Starscream smirked in delight. "I never interfere with command decisions."

()

A conspirator received an urgent message in the corridor.

_/Octane, get out of there. Soundwave is headed your way./_

_/Understood._/ the triplechanger darted into a boom chute just in time. Soundwave bolted through the hallways and rushed inside the control center.

_/An enjoyable performance by the village idiot./_

_/With a difference, this time. I've completely destablized his personality components./_

_/Sweet Octane, I could kiss you./_

_/You would kiss a service droid, Astrotrain. But first things first./_

_/Well then, tie me up. I know you love whips./_

Octane laughed softly as he slipped into an elevator. _/You're a pervert after my own core, Astrotrain./_

_/As one, Octane./_

_/Save my daughter first, then we play./_

_/I hate waiting for treats./_

Octane hit level two on the access panel._ /Then go bang Blitzwing in the meantime./_

A pause. _/Maybe you should join us./_

_/Haste makes chaos, Astrotrain. I know you haven't forgotten./_

_/Past success doesn't guarantee future results. Coward./_

_/I'm merely cautious. Besides, Blitzwing would kill us if that happened again!/_

_/You may have a point. I admit everything got too wild./_

Octane stepped onto level two and headed to quarters. _/It was too close, Astrotrain. We nearly blew up that moon and ourselves with it./_

_/There's always danger with source powers. But I follow where you're going./_

_/Good. Now get out my head, we've work to do./_

()

An angry Soundwave burst into the control center, pausing at the sight of his bondmate. The addled Megatron punched buttons erratically, making several control panels light up.

The communications officer glared at the indifferent Starscream. Rumble approached before he could speak.

"Megatron's gone nuts, Soundwave. We gotta heal him somehow."

"The entire base heard him just now." annoyed, Soundwave rounded on Starscream, who appeared bored.

"As second in command it's your duty to prevent this!"

Starscream sniffed at the accusation. "Really? And how was I supposed to do that? He was perfectly normal not twenty breems ago."

"Ridiculous." Soundwave snarled, approaching Megatron cautiously. _/Are you alright, dear one?/_

"Oh, another funny voice in my head." the dizzy Megatron giggled. "Now go away while I punch the pretty buttons."

"Enough of this." Soundwave growled. _"Initiate brain scan."_ Concentric circles of energy escaped his head.

Rumble turned to Starscream. "See, I knew Soundwave would find a way. He can analyze anything!"

Starscream huffed. "How special. Personally, I don't think we should interfere. Megatron needs a little fun from the rigors of command."

"Silence, Starscream." an irritated Soundwave kept scanning the oblivious Megatron. "I've heard enough of your nonsense."

"You don't command me, Soundwave. Be mindful of your place."

Soundwave abruptly stopped, pausing in shock. "I don't believe this...how?"

Rumble moved to his side in worry. "What? Can he be cured?"

"I don't know." the gloomy Soundwave turned to Starscream. "You had something to do with this."

"Oh, make_ sense. _Megatron had just ordered me to announce the maneuvers schedule when he went goofy."

Rumble agreed. "Yeah, he's tellin' the truth, Soundwave. It was weird, like something took him over."

"Or _someone."_ Soundwave kept staring at Starscream. "I'm fully aware there is sedition on this base. And I'd be a fool not to suspect your involvement."

Starscream cocked an optic. "But?"

"I can't directly prove you were responsible here."

"The only thing proven is that your logic circuits are functional. Instead of hurling absurd accusations I suggest you find the source of the problem."

Conversation briefly stopped as they observed Megatron staring at a wall panel.

"This wall is flat. Why is that?" more giggling.

Starscream ignored him. "What did your scan discover?"

Soundwave shook his head. "His personality components are disrupted. There is some evidence of physical damage."

"Incredible." Starscream stared at Megatron. "What could have caused this?"

Soundwave made a fist. "A lethal level telepath. And the list of suspects are short."

"How do you know it's not a physical ailment or infection? Or even injury?"

"Highly unlikely, Starscream. I sense traces of psionic energy about his cpu cortex."

"Stinking mind control." Rumble stated. "Now what?"

"I will conduct my own, private investigation. And whoever is responsible will _pay."_

"And what do you plan to do?" Starscream asked.

"First things first. I must seclude Megatron for a few cycles."

The seeker puffed. "Of course you realize I'm now in command."

"Don't gloat yet, Starscream. I mean to get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, Megatron must be healed."

Rumble was hopeful. "There's a chance you can save him?"

Soundwave nodded. "Whoever did this knew exactly how much damage to extract for effect."

"But what will we do in the meantime? No one else knows he's down."

Starscream watched Megatron skip around the room. "It's too late for that, Rumble. Megatron was on the general address system. By now the entire base thinks he's an addled sparkling."

"We do an end around." Soundwave went to the speaker panels.

"What the slag are you talking about?" Starscream came up behind him.

Soundwave picked up a microphone and cleared his vocalizer. **"ATTENTION, ALL DECEPTICONS ON BASE. IT HAS BEEN DISCOVERED THAT MEGATRON IS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF MIND CONTROL. I WILL BE CONDUCTING TESTS OVER THE NEXT FEW CYCLES TO DETERMINE THE CULPRITS RESPONSIBLE. ANY INVOLVEMENT WILL BE PUNISHED BY STASIS OR EXECUTION. PREPARE YOURSELVES. SOUNDWAVE OUT."**

Rumble cheered. "Yeah, that'll shake 'em up."

Starscream appeared neutral. "You're going on a witch hunt."

Soundwave led Megatron out. "We'll see."

()

Dirge covered a nervous Thrust with a thermal blanket. "You musn't stress your circuits. Your core temperature is off by nearly two hundred degrees."

Thrust shivered. "Soundwave is on to something, Dirge. And that isn't good news for us."

Dirge sat alongside the bed. "Why are you worried, Thrust? Neither of us are involved in any way."

"But you heard the announcement! Right on the heels of Megatron's craziness. Soundwave wants revenge, plain and simple."

"Whether he gets it or not is another matter. We both know who's probably responsible."

Thrust sat up gingerly. "True. Still, I hate being in the crossfire like this. Starscream's given no updates, so we're basically in the dark."

"That may be by design." Dirge squeezed Thrust gently on a wing. "I'm more concerned with you."

Thrust managed a small smile. "Me? I'm fine, for the most part. No point in bellyaching about symptoms."

Dirge fed him a candy. "You need to maintain your strength. Rest is vital."

Thrust crunched hungrily. "I think Soundwave wants us all 'resting' in the name of Megatron."

"That being said, no decepticon will toss their life away on mere accusation. Soundwave will have to prove his case or the tables will turn."

Sleepy golden optics flashed. "You're probably right. Stay with me awhile?"

Dirge held his hand. "Of course. Have any ideas for names?"

"Mm?"

Dirge laughed. "Sparkling names. We hadn't discussed that yet, you know."

Thrust grinned. "I guess we'd better get started. I'd hate to have the baby arrive and just say, 'hey, you!' "

Dirge fed him more candy. "I can go by the library later and check some source files for names. At least we can get ideas that way."

Thrust ate greedily. "Sounds like a great idea. Bonecrusher informed me on what to expect during the birthing."

"The constructicons have a wealth of knowledge to share. That is, when they aren't being snobs."

"If you keep feeding me like this I'm going to be fat."

"You've been fat for breems. By Unicron, you're as vain as any seeker alive!"

Thrust patted himself. "You had to go there, didn't you?"

()

Skyfire, Breaker and the battlechargers were taking a break. They sat at the large table and ate snacks.

Runamuck shook his head. "This base is weirder every cycle. First Megatron gives another stupid announcement, then Soundwave threatens everybody."

"Means buisness." Breaker beeped, sipping a cup of ion laced energon.

"Decepticons don't take well to threats." Skyfire stated, thinking. "He knows there's conspiracy to destroy Megatron."

Runabout gobbled a snack. "There's no way he can ice anyone without repercussions."

Breaker piped up again. "Remember secret meeting. Involve Stunticons, Constructicons and Combaticons. Not forget Shockwave."

Skyfire steepled his fingers. "Damn, another complication. I sense the time for confrontation is getting close."

"Breaker agree. Tensions explode. Factions clash."

Runamuck waved his mug around. "Yeah, but what about our side? We've got some heavy hitters of our own."

Skyfire disagreed. "No, I don't like it. The numbers still don't favor us, unless we have allies that haven't revealed themselves."

"Gettin' kind of late in the game for all that."

Breaker took another sip before speaking. "Not assume. All players not on field."

Runabout grinned. "You know something we don't?"

The minicon pointed in emphasis. "Have silent support, and others. Will see. More than enough!"

Skyfire stared at his friend. "The special ops!"

"Is so."

"Oh yeah, we get it." Runamuck brightened. "That army of deceps. But how to contact them?"

"Not contact. They find _you."_

"I ain't sure I like the sound of that."

"They have connections here, obviously." Skyfire stated. "The triplechangers can deal with them. They seem to have the inside track."

"More than know." Breaker said cryptically.

The intercomm speakers crackled overhead.

**"DECEPTICONS, THIS IS YOUR NEW LEADER STARSCREAM. AT 0900 BREEMS ALL DECEPTICONS WILL GO ON MANEUVERS. THE AERIAL FORCES WILL DEPART NO LATER THAN 0950. THE LAND FORCES WILL DEPART AT 1000. LONG HAUL WILL LEAD THE GROUND TROOPS. ARRIVE AT THE WEST DOCKS ON LEVEL THREE. THAT IS ALL. STARSCREAM OUT."**

"Things are moving right along." Skyfire commented.

()

Tensions ran high at decepticon base. Soundwave had sequestered Megatron away for treatment. There were questions and confusion about command status. Hot discussion and debate raged in quarters everywhere.

Octane was having his own problems. His bondmate grew increasingly restless and irritable as he neared to term. Skilled hands gave the cranky insecticon an oil massage.

Shrapnel shrieked and buzzed in anger. "A _plague_ on this sparkling. I'm cold, then hot. Even my thermoclusters ache!"

Octane rolled him over on the bed, still massaging. "Screaming won't help anything, sweetbot. You have to stay calm."

Long antennae twitched. "Calm. _Calm?!_ this worthless sparkling is ripping my insides, and that's all you can say?"

"That's no way to talk about our child."

Shrapnel pointed in accusation. "This is all your fault! Stay away from me."

Octane gave a lazy smile. "It's too late for that." he rolled Shrapnel over on his side.

_"I'm sick of these stupid bellyaches!_ Go find someone else to hatch with."

Octane kissed his hand. "No, you're it. And stop whining, it won't change anything."

"I'll whine if I want to!" Shrapnel screeched, firing electronic beams across the room.

Octane stared at the damaged wall. "Now that was pretty pointless."

"Maybe so, but I feel better!"

()

Starscream and Soundwave prepared to deploy the troops for maneuvers. The seeker addressed the assembly.

"Long Haul, take the land teams. Use the phasing bridge to ground coordinates given. All aerial teams follow me."

The decepticons transformed and headed out of the bays. Starscream taxied in jet mode, followed by the other fliers. Blitzwing and Astrotrain brought up the rear.

_/Astro, when he says go.../_

_/I know, keep right on going./_

BlastOff edged up beside them. "I was never a fan of maneuvers."

Blitzwing revved his engines. "Who is? Our daft leader wants thin decepticons."

"He needs treatment. I've never seen such erratic behavior."

"Wait a bit for more entertainment."

BlastOff huffed, opening his wing flaps. "I'll pass on the dancing clowns. Imagine, wasting energy with this nonsense!"

"Maybe you should pace yourself." Astrotrain taunted.

"I'll race you any cycle, any time!"

"You tried that before and nearly blew up. I was taking it easy on you."

"Faugh. You lie, Astrotrain. It was all you could do to stay ahead of me!"

Hollow laughter. "The point is, I stayed ahead. And I wasn't even trying."

"Too much chatter in the rear!" Starscream bellowed. "Aerial forces, prepare for flight."

As the flight based decepticons roared their engines, a familiar white shape taxied alongside.

"Starscream, listen up." Skyfire kept his voice low.

"What is it, Skyfire? We-"

_/Listen. Astrotrain has a mission. Allow him to escape the maneuvers uncontested. I'll explain later./_

_/What's going on?/_

_/Not now, Soundwave's looking./_

"Why the delay?" Soundwave stood near the edge of the runway. "Is there a problem?"

"None whatsoever." Starscream angled sideways. "Aerials, take flight."

Skywarp and Thundercracker accelerated first. Thundercracker was virtually airborne in an eyeblink, but the purple seeker was having problems. A loud shout in amazement before he plowed headlong into the ocean. Seconds later Skywarp bobbed to the surface in bot mode.

The others laughed from their positions on the runway.

"This isn't a playground!" an annoyed Soundwave shouted. "Take flight!"

"Who's playing?!" the confused seeker yelled back. "My gyroscopes are all messed up!"

Thundercracker circled above. "You okay, 'Warp? What in the world happened?"

Skywarp glared up in anger. "How should I know? I can't even figure out why I'm down here."

Starscream cackled. "An interesting development. Perhaps we need a crane!"

Angered, Skywarp roared his engines and transformed. He shot straight out of the water and past Thundercracker. The blue seeker turned abruptly and joined him in flight.

"Strange." Skyfire observed, rolling back a bit.

"Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet." Starscream ordered. "Continue!"

The Searchers headed out next. They were barely in flight when Thrust started flying erratically. He nearly clipped Ramjet in the tail.

"Hey! You been drinking Sim Energon, Thrust? Stop flying so crazy."

The wobbling Thrust couldn't straighten up. "I can't fly right! My internal systems are-" he promptly went down.

"Thrust!" Dirge shouted, peeling off after him.

Ramjet dropped to catch. "I'll fall under him, Dirge. Push his tail!"

"Understood." Dirge slowed enough to follow. Ramjet steadied himself under the impact of a falling Thrust. They straightened gently as Thrust reboosted his engines.

"Thanks."

The others stared at the bizarre sight.

"What is going on around here?" BlastOff wondered aloud.

"Decepticons, continue." Starscream bellowed. "Line up and move out!"

One by one the decepticons took flight. There were no more mishaps. As usual, Blitzwing and Astrotrain brought up the rear. The flew alongside each other, wingtips touching.

_/Should we tell them?/_

_/Why? If they have half a brain they'll figure it out./_

_/I'm surprised Octane wiggled out of this assignment./_

_/His flight form is hopelessly slow, Blitzwing. Doing maneuvers with us would be a joke./_

_/He should do well with the ground troops, however./_

A pause. _/True. I'll take my leave while they're all distracted./_

_/Return to me in one frame, Astro. Give my affection to our children./_

_/I will./_

Below, Starscream watched his fleet shift into formation. He revved his engines and accelerated. The familiar rush of wind was soothing, a balm to his circuits.

He continued to accelerate and attempted to lift. Nothing happened.

_"What?!"_

A screech as he bounced along the runway, unable to lift off. It was already too late. The runway stopped but he didn't, doing a perfect nosedive into the ocean. Salty spray flew everywhere.

Soundwave saw everything, his musical laughter vibrating loudly in the bays. Rumble and Frenzy joined in on the hysteria.

Starscream popped to the surface noisily. "Laugh while you can, cretins! The future is here sooner than you think."

The airborne decepticons looped back after picking up Starscream on their scanners.

"It seems as if our leader succumbs as well." BlastOff commented crisply.

"But to what?" Skyfire banked low, accompanied closely by the other seekers. Thundercracker approached first.

"Starscream, it happened to you too?"

The red seeker transformed and looked up. "Thundercracker! I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

Skywarp cracked up. "I didn't know blimps could float." more laughing.

"Quiet." irritated, Skyfire lowered himself. "Climb up and concentrate, Starcream."

"This is embarrasing!" gaining purchase on a white wing, Starscream clambered up.

"Should we continue the maneuvers? It seems as if some of the team is incapacitated." Skyfire stated.

"We continue!" Starscream screeched, transforming again. He roared his engines. "And no sparklings are going to get the best of_ me!"_ he strained, but finally lifted off the larger mech.

High above, the triples were amused. _/I'm not surprised Starscream figured it out first./ Blitzwing looked on._

_/A fairly simple deduction, Blitz. I've never seen a seeker get so bulky with sparkling./_

_/Twins, remember?/_

_/Hmm. You weren't huge like that./_

_/I'm not a seeker, either. Wait, our future would-be-supreme-commander flies this way./_

Astrotrain saw Starscream labor along. _/You call that lumbering flying?/_

"Triplechangers, fly in formation." Starscream rasped, his voice stern.

"As you command." Blitzwing said evenly, banking off. Astrotrain followed.

"Perhaps there will be sudden cloud cover." Starscream stated, his voice low. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

_"As Yurundian crystal."_ Astrotrain replied. He reduced speed deliberately.

The remaining fleet caught up, Skyfire at the front. "All clear, Starscream?"

"All clear. Flight maneuver x-22. Space and go."

The decepticons banked into an elaborate formation, rotating on axis. It was a thing of aerial beauty.

to be continued


	38. Family Fun

submission dated 1/09/09 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Family Fun

Soundwave patiently waited for the fliers to disappear from sight. He immediately turned to the cassettes.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeak. Search all quarters for any incriminating evidence."

Frenzy nodded as they went back inside the bays. "You mean, search all suspects."

"No, I mean search _everyone's_ quarters. Without more information we trust no one. And a mole might reveal themselves by mistake."

Lazerbeak flapped her wings gently. _Let's root out the trash. Things have been odd on this base for too many cycles._

"Yeah, plus Megatron is crazy." Rumble added.

Soundwave was annoyed. "Concern yourselves with the search for now. Report back to me with what you know at 2800 breems. That should be more than enough time."

The cassettes scattered down the aisles. Nodding in satisfaction, Soundwave returned to his private quarters.

()

The maneuvers proceeded on pace. Starscream accelerated ahead as a distraction and barked orders. Astrotrain continued to drift backwards unnoticed.

_/Astrotrain./_

The powerful shuttle shuddered. _/Not now, Octane. We're underway./_

_/I know, we've started the ground maneuvers. I could've kept the original assignment./_

_/Not with your flight speed. Besides, you punked out./_

_/Bullshit, Astrotrain. Some moron convinced Soundwave to switch me over. You know I'm fast enough in any atmosphere!/_

_/Are you trying to bore me? Get to the point!/_

A pause. _/She's my youngest. Save her, and I'll give you the best treat you ever had./_

Astrotrain smiled inwardly. _/How very...interesting. Anything I want?/_

_/Anything./_

_/And as many times as I want it?/_

_/Count off./_

_/And in every.../_

_/Just say where./_

_**/You dare say you're better?/**_

_/Blitzwing?!/_ Octane was surprised.

_/Shut up, you worthless scum. I say goodbye, then overhear party plans./_

_/It's my treat to offer, Blitzwing. **So butt out!/**_

Astrotrain groaned. _/I don't have time for this now. I'm at the outer range of earth's atmosphere./_

Octane was amused. /_I'll keep the lube warm, then./_

With a roar of turbines, Astrotrain blazed into outer space. Blitzwing sent out a last thought.

/_I may have to kill you both./_

()

**[The Planetoid of Kaos 3]**

Three decepticons were inside a lone installation tower atop a craggy mountainface. One in particular was losing patience.

"Well, where is he? didn't you get the transmission out?"

Rail answered while sitting at the control panels. He was eldest of the three. "I told you before, DeadEye. BloodWing informed them of RC's condition breems ago."

Weirdly mismatched optics glowed brightly. "I still say it's taking too long. Even at average velocity, pada should get to the warp bridge before too long."

"He'll get here when he gets here." Rail was annoyed.

"Yeah, it's not like he can just take off on Megatron's watch." Barrage added, looking through a telescope. "Besides, the old regime will be history soon. There's a lot going on behind the scenes."

DeadEye wasn't convinced. "Maybe so, but RC won't be around to see it if he doesn't get here." the big decepticon started pacing.

Barrage laughed at him. "You're too edgy, DeadEye. Pada will restore her, you'll see."

DeadEye stopped moving briefly. "But how? None of our treatments work. RC's disease is an unknown."

"Unknown to us, perhaps." Rail responded. "Once he examines her we'll know more."

"I just hate waiting, Rail. Every astrosecond is precious."

"If you're that damn anxious then go fly the perimeter until he arrives."

"Good idea. But we still need an attack plan for the Quintessons."

"One battle at a time, DeadEye. When the dust clears we can turn our attention to revenge."

Barrage rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Quints crushed on the ground like melons. Sweet music!"

()

Unknown to the majority of decepticons Shockwave made a quiet entry onto base at an undisclosed location. Soundwave met him in the lower levels.

The huge gun's one optic blinked. "I must admit this is a peculiar way of meeting. Why are we down here?"

"Transmissions are shielded from probing minds. There is distortion caused by our machinery."

"Interesting. Who knows of my arrival here?"

"Only myself and the cassettes. And Megatron obviously, since you saw his condition."

"It's worse than you described. I doubt he even recognized me."

"I'm attempting to treat his madness and undo considerable brain damage."

"It's good you have him hidden away. He shouldn't be seen in such a state. So what are your current plans"  
Soundwave sighed. "Megatron is clearly incapacitated for command. As senior officers, the two of us must work in concert against the conspirators."

"And what of Starscream? He won't allow you to usurp his position."

"Starscream is a traitor, and I will see him fall."

"You believe he's responsible for Megatron's condition? This sounds personal."

"It isn't for you? The two of you were close, once."

Shockwave made an odd sound. "Too much has changed between us. Neither of us are the mechs we used to be. Besides, I'm not the one having a sparkling. How do you expect to do battle with pregnant decepticons?"

"It's an awkward tactical problem, which is why I may need troops from Cybertron."

"Agreed. I'll return to my office and see what I can do. When will everyone return from maneuvers?"

"Not for another 400 groons or so."

"Good, that will give me time to make a quiet exit. The best trail is an unmarked one."

()

Barrage stared out of plexisteel panels at starry skies. "I almost have to agree with DeadEye, Rail. The jump to spacebridge 9 is still unoccupied."

Rail nodded, pressing control buttons. "I know, it's odd-"

A loud whoosh up the boom tube as DeadEye entered, folding his wings. "Anything yet?"

"No. Work off any excess energy?"

"Some. All quiet though, I don't sense-"

"Wait!!" Barrage yelled, pointing. Twenty nine degrees, asmuth four."

They all stared in silence. A split in the fabric of space revealed a familiar outline approaching like a blazing comet.

Rail headed for the tube. "Let's go."

The others followed him out the hatch quickly. They immediately transformed and flew to the landing platform.

Astrotrain sensed them prior to visual, but saw no reason for pointless conversation. A lightning fast transform had him touch ground astroseconds later. He patiently stood and waited as the others arrived quickly.

"Pada!!" DeadEye shouted first, dropping out of flight mode. He grabbed Astrotrain in a hug.

Astrotrain smiled. "Stop bellowing, boy. I'm here." Rail and Barrage approached next.

"It's good to see you, pada." Rail said.

Astrotrain freed himself from DeadEye. "Let me look at you, children. You seem well." he appraised them openly, approving.

Barrage patted his shoulders. "There's no time to lose, RC is-"

"Relax, Barrage. I sense her condition remains constant for now. Where are the sparklings?"

"At the recreational towers on the south side."

"Just as well. I won't have time to spend with them, anyway. The coup could happen at any time now, and I'll have to get right back."

DeadEye was agitated. "RC's on the fifth level of the med center."

"Then let's get going." Astrotrain transformed and flew off. The others followed his wake.

()

When they arrived on the main level Astrotrain was once again engulfed by family.

"Pit take it, have I been gone so long?" he detangled himself from kissing, embracing offspring that stroked his spark chamber. _"Crazy spawn!"_

Monger snickered. "We only wanted to get warm, pada. It's been too long!"

Astrotrain glared at his son. "I know exactly what you're doing. My strength is needed for your cousin. This is not the time!"

Bloodwing pointed down a corridor. "Stop complaining, pada. Come on, we'll take you to RC."

"I sense her more strongly now." Astrotrain noted. The group headed through the hallways.

"By the way, your sana sends his regards. He misses you greatly."

Raker stepped up a bit. "Is that why he couldn't come, because of what's happening on earth?"

"Too much to say at this time. We can talk later, after your cousin is healed."

"Her room is over there." Nighttrain explained, indicating double doors. Adjacent to them was a wide pane of plexiglass. RC's still form lay across a thickly padded bed. Tracker stood over several monitors inside.

Astrotrain paused, not liking what he sensed. "All of you stay out here. Don't interrupt or be alarmed at anything you see. Ruckus, stand ready."

The handsome decepticon stepped up. "What should I do?"

"When I signal, throw the strongest contain shield you can manage on the entire area."

The others all shouted in protest.

"Silence! This isn't open for debate. The room will be filled with raw spark and it must stay contained."

Everyone fell silent. Nodding in satisfaction, Astrotrain entered the room. His youngest son turned in shock.

"Thank Unicron you made it in time!"

Astrotrain squeezed his arm briefly. "You've done an excellent job maintaining her systems, Tracker."

Tracker handed his elder a notepad. "This is the information on the curious disease. Symptoms, appearance and molecular structure."

Ancient optics widened as he read. "By the pit..."

"What, pada?"

"Tridethium Clormaldahate."

"The combination sounds odd, almost archaic."

"More than you know, boy. _Space rust!"_

"I thought that disease no longer existed!"

Astrotrain stared down at RC grimly. "Apparently the Quintessons have a new viral strain."

"They _also_ have soft brains that burst easily." Tracker snarled.

"We'll break them all, in due time." Astrotrain replied coolly. "But fun comes later. For now, I need you to leave the room."

"Is that wise? What if something goes wrong?"

"Then I don't want you harmed. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Join the others outside in the observation area. Ruckus will throw a contain shield to prevent explosion. I don't expect this to take long."

Tracker appeared to hesitate momentarily.

"Go, I said." Astrotrain insisted.

"This time only. Remember, it's been too long since we've tasted allspark. You should favor us here!"

Astrotrain smiled to himself as Tracker stalked out._ Such insolent children. No wonder I love them so._

()

The cassettes went through every private room on base. They carefully placed everything back in order after searching for evidence.

Meanwhile, the exhausted troops returned. Soundwave held them up with a brief meeting before releasing everyone to a free cycle.

Skyfire and Starscream went to the lab and literally fell into bed, too weary to move. The red seeker flopped over his valkrie jet.

"Well for all that, I'm not any thinner. What was the point?"

Skyfire shook his head slowly. "I have no idea. I have suspicion, but can't focus on it. Too tired."

Keen red optics stared about. "Does anything in here seem different to you?"

"Not necessarily. What do you mean?"

Starscream sat up slowly. "I'm not sure...I seem to recall those beakers being out in the main lab area, not back here."

Skyfire shrugged. "I don't know, there's so much stuff lying around. We could probably use a storage room."

"Hmm." Starscream frowned in silence. Skyfire observed him.

"What are you doing, Star?"

"A seeker's senses are impeccable." Keen red optics glanced about slowly. "Someone has been in here."

Blue optics brightened in alertness. "Oh? You know this for a fact?"

"Down to the last micrometer, I can memorize any area. And I tell you that objects here have been moved and placed back. It's a very careful, professional job. But whoever is behind it is foolish to think a seeker wouldn't know."

"Soundwave." Skyfire guessed, sitting up. "This has his name written all over it!"

The two bondmates arrived at the same conclusion.

"Skyfire..."

"It was a setup."

()

Two other seekers with equally sharp senses were arriving at the same conclusion. Skywarp and Thundercracker walked slowly about their quarters, appearing to analyze every micron of area. Wings twitched in agitation as they moved.

Skywarp was in the kitchen, Thundercracker the living room.

"Conclusion, TC."

Thundercracker nodded, repsonding in analysis mode. **_"Hardwire designation Thundercracker. Have determined ninety two percent probability of room tampering. Minute shifts in object and furniture position by a factor of .0073 billidons."_**

Skywarp likewise stood very straight. "Variance from .0073 to .0015 billidons by distance. Your conclusion is valid."

Thundercracker sighed, pulling his bondmate into the living room. They sat on a couch.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure the maneuvers were a diversion, 'Warp."

Skywarp held his helmet in exhaustion. "And that we'd be too tired to notice coming back."

Thundercracker leaned into him. "A reasonable assumption."

"It's also reasonable to assume Soundwave ordered this search. And I bet we weren't the only ones."

Sleek black fingers squeezed a purple wing. "But what in slag is he looking for? Something is going on behind the scenes!"

Skywarp appeared to stare into space.

"What. Something?"

"Just a thought, 'Cracker. You know I can see and sense displacement fields. When we returned at the bays, I felt extra field static at various locations. But I never focused on the signature. It's odd, I almost didn't pay attention at all."

"Anyone you've been around lately not on base?"

"Feels familiar, but I can't get a grip on it yet. Give me time."

Thundercracker noticed his bondmate shivered. "You're cold again. Hold on, I'll get a blanket." he grabbed one from the closet and wrapped Skywarp.

The purple seeker sighed in satisfaction. "That's better. Don't get me wrong, but I'll be glad when our daughter arrives. These crazy symptoms are a pain in the aft. _Literally."_

Thundercracker nodded. "I can imagine. But one thing worries me most."

"What's that?"

"What if you give birth during battle? Look at what happened today, you couldn't even fly at first."

Skywarp giggled. "It was fun seeing Screamer take a swim! He's been ribbing me for cycles about being fat. At least I could get off the ground!"

Thundercracker chuckled. "Maybe a slingshot would have worked!"

Skywarp snickered. "Heh, you're too funny. I just want my shape back."

A nuzzle. "Any shape you have is fine with me."

()

Astrotrain approached his ill niece. RC lay unconscious, her form connected to system support cables. He carefully removed them. His hands drifted downward towards her spark chamber. Energy flared briefly.

_Wake up, girl. I insist!_

A fist clanged off his chestplate, knocking him back a bit. He advanced again and touched her forehead with a finger. The pretty decepticon opened flickering optics and managed a frown.

"Watch...those hands, uncle. Why did you squeeze my chest pods?"

Astrotrain huffed. "How dare you attack me? I'm here to heal you."

RC appeared confused, dazed. "You still didn't answer my question."

"If your slagging chest pods weren't so big I wouldn't have squeezed. But my tactic worked."

"Tactic?"

"You're awake. And I sense the defiance in your spark despite it's decay."

She gripped his hand suddenly. "I don't want to die."

Astrotrain shook his head. "I won't allow it." he turned suddenly and signalled. _"Ruckus!"_

From his location with the others, Ruckus nodded. "All of you, stand back. Don't approach beyond six meters!" he gestured. A glowing green field solidified then faded around the entire area. The other decepticons moved further back along the observation platform.

Astrotrain turned his attention back to RC. "Stay with me."

Her optics still flickered erratically. "Trying...so weak. Hate this!"

_**"You are Octane's daughter, and of The One.** _Strength and power!!"

RC nodded. "Yes." her optics brightened suddenly.

"Release the interface lines in your fingertips and take my hands. I will join with you."

She released delicate cables and gripped. "What happens now?"

Astrotrain gave a sinister smile. _"Now_ you will experience the allspark, my dear. Prepare yourself!"

RC stared in confusion. "Impossible, not even you are capable-"

_/Think, girl. What truth did Octane teach you?/_

"I..." she faltered, then gaped in shock. _/You mean...**Tricon?!/**_

_/Yes. You will feel many strange sensations, think very bizarre thoughts. Fear nothing, I will be at the center./_

She nodded firmly. _/I remember everything now./_

Astrotrain began to glow. All color disappeared to stark shadows and light. Not too far away stood his amazed offspring, clustered on the deck. Hands raised to shield optics from blinding glare.

**"FOCUS ONLY ON ME."** Astrotrain's voice resonated like thunder as he crackled with energy. The air itself warped and distorted. Wild electrons rolled across his form and down over RC.

_She felt strange, detached from all reality. Her essence danced with a far older one. A vision of ancient Cybertron appeared, long ago when it was shiny and new. A massive presence presiding over twelve elders she didn't know. In rapture they circled Cybertron, but one exploded in flame and fell to the void. Mathmatical equations struck her like weapons in a sea of confusion. Two planetoid titans squaring off in battle. Endless cycles of war and peace on Cybertron, exile and unrest._

_A very young Alpha Trion leading resistance against decepticons. Factions rising, bodies everywhere. Decay and stasis. Revolution, the uprising of the new wave military. The rise of Megatron to power. The rebirth of Optimus Prime and the collision on earth of the Ark._

_RC knew this was neither her knowledge nor her memories. Sight, taste and sound merged into bizarre sensation that led her to the past. The titans Primus and Unicron, battling again before exhausting themselves and returning to stasis. Cybertron drifting in the void. Creation, swirls of color and awareness. A marvelous decepticon like no other was born, his power a black galaxy. Unification and explosion, the destruction of a solar system. Few beheld this power and lived. Deactivation and capture. Lethal revenge. Freedom with the aid of a dark ancient, the Fallen. Dead elders everywhere. And the three that were their source, much younger and running loose. Pursuit and exile. Treachery and capture at the hands of the Fallen. Brief servitude with no recollection of self. Eventual revenge on the Fallen by The One._

_Vector Sigma with the autobot matrix, created as a precaution and failsafe._

_**/What in Cybertron?/** disoriented and lost, RC held on for the wild ride. Light, Darkness and heat burned her to the core, tossing her everywhere in nothingness. She collided head first into an asteroid before crashing into Octane. He flew off with her, she was small in his arms. A blue transformer with golden optics followed them with another sparkling._

_Octane held her close, then turned and shot at the stranger. Out of nowhere came Astrotrain and Blitzwing who opened fire next. The blue transfomer dropped the sparkling and exploded. Blitzwing caught it and flew off. Octane then tossed her into a nest of sparklings and vanished._

_RC found herself in space again, bouncing off of space debris. A Quintesson ship landed in front of her and opened hatch doors. Millions of weird creatures with hooks and claws chased her. She fought uselessly as they climbed her frame, chewed and bit her hull. Sickness claimed her as the poison spread._

_And The One returned, their source. He who existed, yet did not. Power crackled about his form, dark energy full of sound and potency. The creatures caught fire and burned to oblivion. An army of angry minicons appeared and stomped them into the ground._

RC once again found herself in a void, but there was no motion or visions this time. The center of her being was warm once again, her pain gone. It was strangely quiet, like floating in black liquid.

A resonating voice teased her. /_Are you done sleeping?/_

She looked around in the blackness. _/Uncle? Where are you./_

_/Right next to you. Now open those pretty optics./_

RC blinked, her systems coming online rapidly. "I'm...fully recovered!"

Astrotrain folded his arms, smiling. "I always do good work."

She stared up and was startled at his appearance. "You don't look normal!"

"No?"

"Your optics are_ black!_ Why?!"

Astrotrain glanced at his reflection on a panel. "Don't concern yourself, child. My core has not completely settled from the matrix yet."

RC sat up slowly, still staring. "That can't be, uncle. Only the autobots have a matrix of leadership. Besides, it was established long ago decepticons can't use it! It was attempted with terrible result."

"There's more than one type of matrix. One was glorified in Cybertronian lore. The _other_... not so much."

RC searched for a memory. "Yes, it comes back to me now. I've seen pada with that look, but it was so long ago."

"Few exist that still have knowledge of it." Astrotrain grinned coldly. "By accident and design."

"Blitzwing told me it stays in the family."

"Spoken for truth."

RC held her head. "By why the weird dreams? Was that part of the healing process?"

Astrotrain looked her over. "I had to establish a restore point for your spark. Everything that you were and are, I gave back to you. All that remained was the destruction of the disease."

"I know many of those visions weren't from me. But it was odd, like seeing an existence I never knew."

"My memories merged with yours somewhat during the healing. Since the disease had damaged your cpu cortex, your interpretation of the visions were distorted and strange. The allspark contains universal values of existence that can't be qualified by reason alone."

"Crazy chaos of the all, reason and insanity."

"Exactly. You still need recuperation time, RC."

She shook her head to clear it. "Was this trip really necessary? It's like a hangover from sim energon and battery acid."

"That actually makes a pretty decent cocktail."

The young decepticon laughed loudly. "You are so _weird,_ uncle."

Astrotrain grinned back. "You have no idea how weird, my dear. Besides, your pada would shoot me through the core if I returned a failure."

"How is he, by the way?"

"Fine. Probably doing land maneuvers about now-" Astrotrain paused as impatient family burst into the room.

"Sister! You're healed." Flashpoint hugged RC.

_"Woo HOO!_ Pada's the bomb." DeadEye slapped Astrotrain on the back.

LowGrade likewise hugged his sister. "Amazing. Uncle did the impossible!"

"Not impossible, LowGrade." Tracker said, cocking an optic. "His source powers can warm anything. Especially neglected family members with cold mainframes!"

"Neglected my _aft,_ you stubborn wretch." Astrotrain replied. "I came here to save your cousin, and all you do is pester me about getting warm. Go sit on a fusion reactor!"

Firebomb laughed. "This calls for a celebration, pada. Rest a few breems, then warm us. We can wait!"

"You'll wait longer than that, girl."

Raker stepped up. "Well, sana has no problem with it. He warms us at every opportunity. Why are _you_ holding out?"

"I'm not your sana. Keep yelling and I'll change my mind."

Monger tapped his sister on the arm. "He'll listen to _you, _Nighttrain."

The lovely decepticon paused. "I don't know, it might seem too obvious-"

"Stop crowding me." Astrotrain was annoyed. "Now move, all of you!"

"Your optics look really great, pada." Bloodwing commented. "Black is more sinister. It suits you-"

"It's temporary and you know it."

"Deliciously evil, I'd say." Rail added. "But I guess it's considered poor manners to compliment parents these days."

Astrotrain blinked. "I never said _that."_

"Then show your appreciation and warm us. Surely you can spare a small touch? I can't believe restoring RC depleted you that badly."

"I don't know, Rail." Ruckus said innocently. "After all, he's quite old..."

_"Old?!"_ Astrotrain was indignant. "Who are you calling old. What's my age have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. But after a few eons systems tend to break down..."

"I can break your head much faster."

"My apologies. I overestimated your power."

Barrage interrupted. "Don't pay attention to him, pada. Not all of us are so disrespectful."

"I could always count on you, Barrage. Unlike your annoying siblings!"

"We merely love you. And in turn, we expect love back. Bloodwing is correct, by the way. Black optics on you are quite striking. They set off your headstripe so well."

_"Idiot!_ Don't scrap talk me."

"If your strength has truly gone, simply say so."

"What nonsense is this?"

LowGrade shrugged. "We only wonder, uncle. Pada often warms us with no hesitation. But with you we have to ask. Why are you being so difficult?"

"I dislike rude spawn."

"Clearly, saving me sapped his strength." RC smirked from her bed. "He won't admit it, but-"

_"Enough!!"_ Astrotrain bellowed. "No one calls me weak. Come, all of you." he spread his arms with extended fingers.

Eagerly, the younger decepticons gathered around. Hands gripped and held on Astrotrain. They shivered in bliss as pure spark energy suffused their forms, warming essence itself. Processors and relays soaked on liquid joy, systems boiled over. Astrotrain watched them overload and collapse on the floor.

"Oh...oh, this is _wonderful."_ DeadEye sighed, optics flashing. _"Better than dope!"_

"Sweet perfection." Tracker agreed dazedly.

"I'm...floating...see the universe.." Bloodwing gasped, wobbling.

"Decep heaven, here..." a groggy Ruckus giggled.

"I am...sooooo high." Nightrain staggered.

"Who moved my head?" Raker wondered numbly.

"Raaaptuuure!" FireBomb shrieked happily.

"I wanna sing, wanna sing..." LowGrade hummed. He fell over DeadEye.

Flashpoint said little. "See the pretty dots." she toppled into the pile.

And Rail simply drooled on himself.

Silly smiles and glazed optics matched equally blank expressions. RC laughed wildly at her siblings and cousins as they lay unconscious.

Astrotrain shook his head. "Why didn't we get our cogs snipped?"

()

"Do you smell it, Octane?"

The decepticon tanker glanced about the room. "As much as you do, Blitzwing. I had this discussion with Shrapnel in our own quarters."

Blitzwing nodded. "Minute static charges from Frenzy and Rumble. Not only is Soundwave desperate, he's also reckless. Apparently he's forgotten some of us can detect his attempts at 'survelliance.'

"I nearly popped a muscle cable today for no slagging reason."

"What are you talking about?"

Octane was angry. "Maneuvers! Scrapper insisted I haul tons of boulders to a selected pit."

Blitzwing stretched a leg unit wearily. "I don't think even war takes a worse toll than this nonsense."

Octane groaned. "At least I had a good distraction, Blitzwing. I didn't want to focus elsewhere."

"I sense success, Octane. That much should calm your spark."

A nod. "Yes. I'd like to know the particulars, though."

Blitzwing handed him a drink. "We'll know more when Astrotrain returns."

()

Astrotrain stood on the spacewalk and prepared to leave. The others had recovered and went to see him off.

"I had hoped to see BlackBolt before going back."

Ruckus looked at his chronometer. "He should have been here by now. That test installation probably held him up."

"He wasn't alone?"

"No, he was working with some associates of ours."

Nighttrain edged up. "It was good seeing you again."

Astrotrain squeezed her chinplate affectionately. "Hopefully when we return it will be permanent."

Firebomb was excited. "Add to that, we get to meet Skyfire. Is he as impressive as his holos?"

"You won't be disappointed. Plus, we'll have seekers here."

"Fabulous." Tracker gave a thumbs up. "We'll stay in touch."

Astrotrain briefly embraced them all before transforming. "Stay alert and signal only as needed. When hostilities start, we'll contact you."

They all waved as he flew off and shrunk to a pinpoint against space.

to be continued


	39. Many Happy Returns

submission dated 1/13/09

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Many Happy Returns

Soundwave consulted with Hook and Scrapper for a solution to Megatron's mental disorder.

"I find it curious you ask our advice _now." _Hook huffed as they sat in the conference room. "It's clear that cpu decay has set in. You waited too long!"

Soundwave pointed in emphasis. "I am not here to be lectured. Currently my attempts at healing his brain box have met with dismal result."

"Short of reformatting him completely, I see no solution."

"There's one possibility." Scrapper suggested. "We could build a process bracket and fit it to his head."

Soundwave nodded. "Ah. Could it be utilized for cognitive function?"

"Yes, but only with a simpler thought process. Megatron would be rational, but in a childlike state. I'm not certain that is preferable."

"It isn't." Soundwave was angry. "Have you no realistic solution?"

"Why yell at me, Soundwave? The constructicons will have their own affairs to deal with soon."

"You refer to the sparklings."

"Of_ course." _Hook sniffed. "In addition to treating pregnant decepticons with pain voltages, we're in the process of building and delivering the cribs Megatron ordered."

Soundwave sighed, putting a hand to his head. "Fate conspires against Megatron here. He's to be a pada and will have no awareness of it."

"Actually, it may help his recovery. Assume nothing, Soundwave. I've seen many mental disorders repair themselves given the right circumstance."

"Highly unlikely in this case. In the meantime, work on that bracket. It's not much, but it's a start."

"Where will we find the time?" Scrapper complained. "You do realize the pregnancies are close to term?!"

"No excuses." Soundwave boomed. "The cassettes will help you. I will contact them, and-"

"You forget, Frenzy is having a sparkling. And Ravage is missing!"

Soundwave stopped short, thinking. _Unicron take it, he's right._

"Ravage is about the base. Rest assured, I'm aware of Frenzy's condition. Rumble and LaserBeak will come by your workstations later this cycle."

The constructicons nodded briefly and left.

()

Scrapper waited until they were down the next corridor to speak. "This base is a madhouse, Hook. Foolish, knocked up decepticons everywhere!"

"Soundwave thinks to have civil war during a population explosion. _Idiot!"_

"A pity about Megatron. Not that I'm losing any rest cycles over it."

"Nor I. Perhaps we should celebrate the perpetrator, whomever it is."

"We both know likely suspects. Still, other thoughts occupy my mind now."

"Oh? What would that be, Scrapper?" Hook pressed the elevator panel.

"First things first. How is Mixmaster? He was having difficulty last breem."

"His spark chamber aches. I don't doubt he'll be ready soon. He's been upset that his configuration is off balance with sparkling."

"In other words, fat."

"Yes. But what else is bothering you?"

"The same thing that bothers us all. Our dna and electrons are tainted by that idiotic battlecharger! It's too gross to process."

"Curse those stupid notes and candy. I'm almost afraid to see how Runamuck's spawn will turn out. It's never good to mix with weak gene pools."

Scrapper sighed as they rode down the elevator. "I could use a drink right now."

()

"Lie on your side."

Starscream mumbled in quiet protest as Skyfire turned him over in bed. Practiced hands gave a full oil massage to the crabby seeker.

"Everything pains me. I'm so slagging _huge!"_

"You have cold spots on your leg struts. Now relax. Your muscle cables are bunched and tight."

"Skyfire, how can you stand to look at me? My mainframe is sagging-"

"Starscream, stop it. Do you realize you're practically glowing?"

"Glowing and fat." the seeker groused.

"No." blue optics blazed with sincerity. "Your body panels have a sheen to them. Like the light."

"Romance, Sky?"

Skyfire kissed him softly. Starscream closed his optics a moment.

"I'm sorry. Once the sparklings are born, things will be...I can satisfy you again. I've felt a bit guilty about it."

"You always satisfy me, Star. Now let me do something for _you."_

"Wait-"

Skyfire slowly stroked along shiny flanks, kissing a line down a golden cockpit. Starscream watched his head dip low. Tongue plate gently scraped and teased body seams along the juncture of his legs.

"Ah...um...Sky?" a shiver.

"Shh."

There was a click as Starscream felt his pleasure unit release. He let out a yelp as Skyfire captured it in his mouth. Two oily fingers pressed into his rear port.

"S..Sky... _Oh!"_ Starscream bucked and arched. The busy fingers twirled and massaged his hot body cavity. Fluid leaked between his legs as the beautiful mouth sucked him hard.

Shrieking. _"Skyfire!!"_

Huge wings rotated slowly on powerful shoulders. Starscream groggily wondered if his bondmate realized how hot he looked sucking off. The handsome faceplate was a mask of concentration as he ravaged sensitive cogs, teasing them with nips and licks.

The air heated from revving turbines. Starscream felt the familiar bliss of overload threatening to blow his core. Heat bubbled in his pleasure unit as he howled and clutched Skyfire blindly.

_Come for me, Star. _ the deep mind voice was like silk.

Starscream could do little else. Screeching, he burst wetly into the waiting mouth. With a quiet sigh and shudder he went limp, gratitude in the secret corners of his spark.

_/Titan.../_

Blue optics were slits. _/Rest mode, Star. Now./_

Starscream managed a lopsided grin before curling into warmth.

()

Octane finished his sixth cocktail. He held his glass out to Blitzwing.

"Hit me."

_"Another_ one?" the decepticon tank was surprised. He poured Octane another. "You need to ease up, Octane."

Octane leaned back into the couch. "I know, I guess I'm just anxious about everything."

"Like what?"

"Getting Shrapnel home before he delivers. Who knows when the fighting might start?"

Blitzwing sat next to him. "What fighting? Sparklings are nearing to term everywhere. And Soundwave's intentions don't mean a damn thing."

"Hmm."

"We may need a contingency plan to get the newborns off base."

"Distracted decepticons make bad buisness."

"True-" both triplechangers turned at a sound. Astrotrain entered quietly, door panels closing behind.

Blitzwing observed his mate closely, visior brightening. "You've returned, Astro. Come, join us."

"I had to sneak in by the east bays." Astrotrain explained, holding his left arm. "Fortunately the base is pretty quiet and there's little activity."

Octane's optics narrowed. "You've injured yourself."

"Nothing severe, I assure you." Astrotrain sat opposite the other two.

Blitzwing was silent a moment before speaking. "I disagree." he reached over and squeezed Astrotrain's affected arm. "You've stressed relays and diodes badly. And the pressure in your pump is high."

"I did what needed to be done, Blitzwing."

Octane also reached out. "My gratitude and affection, Astro." fingers delicately traced cheekplate and helmet.

Astrotrain sighed, leaning his face against the caress. "There's something I need to discuss with you both."

Blitzwing was equally serious. "That goes both ways."

"What are you talking about?"

"Octane and I felt the pull. You tapped into the matrix!"

"I had no choice, Blitzwing. Her core was nearly gone, and only the allspark could save her."

"I accept your choice, since it saved my daughter." Octane stated. "A dangerous gambit that paid off."

"This time only, Octane." Blitzwing shot back. His tone became more mild. "How are the children?"

Astrotrain curved a smile. "A rotten hatch any decepticon would kill for."

Blitzwing laughed. "Things are normal, then. Did you see the sparklings?"

"No, there wasn't time. They were playing over at the recreational towers."

Octane sighed, sipping his cocktail. "I can't wait to get back." he looked at Astrotrain in curiosity. "I owe you a treat, by the way. I'm surprised you didn't mention it."

"Yes, well...I'm somewhat depleted to focus on that now."

"Why are your reserves low? Your healing powers alone are more than capable-"

"That leads into what I needed to discuss. A concern of mine." Astrotrain winced and rubbed his stiff arm again.

Blitzwing had seen enough. "Stubborn aft. Hold still while I get the stabilizer box." he left the room momentarily.

Octane touched the bad arm. "I could stop the sensory pain."

Astrotrain winced. "I expended a great deal of energy. Blitzwing's right, my relays are oversensitive right now."

"Hold still." Octane spaced fingers over Astrotrain's face. "I'm going to calm your neural diodes."

The train closed his optics briefly. "Yesss...that's good, Octane. The throbbing has stopped. I feel less pressure in my mainframe."

Other hands deftly attached cables to his arm. Astrotrain opened his optics and saw Blitzwing hook up the stabilizer box.

"Activation sequence, 50,000 zetawatts."

A hum as purple energy pulsed along Astrotrain's wounded arm. He eased back at immediate relief.

"Aaah. Perfection, Blitz. That feels wonderful."

"Good. You sound more like yourself."

Octane watched the machine work. "How was RC when you left?"

Astrotrain put a hand to his head in exhaustion. "Fine and resting comfortably. Some recovery time is needed, but there are no major problems."

Octane appeared satisfied. "I was worried she might have tremors in the mainframe. Her sana was prone to those."

"Hardly, Octane. Pit take it, she's strong as any in the hatch! A punch knocked me backwards from her bed."

Octane swelled with pride. "Did you expect any less?"

Astrotrain sank back into his seat. "What a cycle. Rarely have I been so weary."

Blitzwing seated himself next to Octane. "I'm still curious as to why you're so drained."

"The moment I arrived our children insisted I warm them."

"Ah."

"They told me you and Octane gave many treats in this manner. I was unaware of this!"

Blitzwing shrugged. "I saw no reason not to indulge them, Astrotrain."

"Nor I." Octane added. "Besides, they have the right."

"I don't want to hear it. The greedy spawn grabbed my spark chamber!"

"Surely you didn't deny them, Astrotrain."

The decepticon train groaned. "No, I capitulated. But considering the energy I expended, it wasn't the wisest thing to do."

"Why is this an issue?" Blitzwing wondered. "There is only benefit, and no harm."

"I believe they're addicted to the _rapture_, Blitzwing. Don't tell me you haven't suspected this as well!"

"No, I haven't."

Octane also disagreed. "I think you're off base, too. You've concluded this after one visit? Make sense!"

"I saw the hunger in their optics, felt it in their sparks."

"Their cores are drawn to ours by instinct, Astrotrain. A river follows it's source!"

"Don't give me philosophy, Octane. The danger is great for us all if this is allowed to go unchecked. You know the reasons!"

"Stop borrowing trouble." Blitzwing replied. "The failsafes are in place, Astrotrain. Only the oldest ones know the calling. _And_ the contain."

"For dire circumstances only." Octane added.

Astrotrain relaxed slightly. "Their appetite is still a concern. If they draw out the matrix completely-"

"You have such lack of control?" Blitzwing accused.

"Don't insult me, Blitzwing. It isn't about my control, but their consumption. I admit I struggled holding back on their need. The temptation was considerable to just...feed them and feel the _power."_

"We also have addictions and compulsions, Astrotrain." Octane reminded him. "From the same source comes the same characteristics."

"Which is why my concerns are real."

Blitzwing considered the danger. "Did you conceal your own hunger?"

"I managed. In fact, I even convinced them I was hesitant. A portion of my energy drained when I healed RC. It helped me maintain a semblence of control."

Blitzwing was thinking. "Perhaps you're right. My internal sense guided my actions for the most part."

Astrotrain took his hand. "This is only a feeling I have, Blitzwing. Not proof."

"Instincts run true, but so does heritage." Octane reminded them. "They are of _The One._ Should the unthinkable happen they will not be harmed."

"BlackBolt will be a calming influence." Blitzwing noted. "He has their respect. Did you see him at all, Astro?"

"No, he was assisting with an installation somewhere on the planetoid. I was quite disappointed."

Octane sipped his cocktail. "His experience is definitely a plus. At times our children still need guidance, despite their abilities. Their temperaments are their own worst enemy."

"At times spark overrides sense." Astrotrain admitted.

"That can't be helped." Octane replied. We were hungry and wild ourselves. What happened on that moon ages ago is proof!"

"A catastrophe." Blitzwing sighed, recalling the past. "Still, the result was unexpected and pleasing."

"Worth a second exile, Blitzy?" Astrotrain was smug.

Blitzwing sniggered. "Who knows? But it sure as hell was _hot!"_

Their conversation paused at the door buzzer.

"Who?" Blitzwing wondered.

**[This is LongHaul. We have a delivery as ordered by Megatron.]**

"Delivery?" Octane was curious. "What's going on?"

Blitzwing hit the release panel. "I have no idea. Let's find out."

LongHaul and Scrapper pushed a portable contain unit inside. "Your sparkling crib, as ordered by Megatron."

Octane gawked."They brought a _crib?!"_

"Everybody gets one, no exceptions." Scrapper explained. "There's a self contained thermal control panel included. Under the lid are antiseptic zinc patches. Padded bedding is included."

The triplechangers stared, at a loss for words.

"Well, what's your problem? We have lots of deliveries to make." and without another word the constructicons departed.

After the doors closed Astrotrain glared at his mate, optics flaring.

_"Blitzwing!!"_

Blitzwing shrugged helplessly. "Don't even _think _it, Astrotrain!"

Octane laughed out loud. _"Number eleven coming up!"_

"I've been feeling strange." Blitzwing admitted awkwardly. "But not _that_ strange!"

Astrotrain exploded. _"Ridiculous fool!"_

"Get your cogs cut!!" Blitzwing bellowed back. "Are you that _stupid?!"_

Octane kept laughing. "One basket of eggs to go!"

()

Megatron was bored. He paced around in his padded room and looked in the mirror.

_This isn't fun. I want to play!_

He'd finished one of his coloring pads. Looking about he gathered some thin metal rods from his drawing desk.

"Pick up sticks, pick up sticks!" giggling, the kooky mech danced around the room.

"One an' two an' three an' four. Five an' six an' _open the door!"_

Placing the sticks down, Megatron stared at the doors. "All the candy is gone, and Soundwave promised me some more. Maybe if I go outside someone will play with me."

Deft fingers worked the door seals for a breem. Persistence eventually paid off as wall panels swooshed open. Crimson optics brightened at the success.

_"Goody!_ That's better. Maybe someone will tell me where my ball is."

And without another thought the dizzy decepticon skipped into the hallways.

()

Skyfire eased from Starscream's embrace and slipped out of bed. He smiled at his peacefully resting bondmate.

_So beautiful. And soon we'll have beautiful sparklings to play with._

Carefully he spread shimmering sheets and a thermal blanket over the exhausted seeker. Satisfied that his bondmate was nestled securely, he leaned forward and planted a kiss.

Starscream wiggled his nose in response.

Laughing softly, Skyfire dimmed the light panels and quietly left the room.

()

The tall jet was surprised to see Breaker and the battlechargers playing cards at the main workstation. And something else caught his attention...

Breaker waved. _"Big Sky._ Have surprise! Constructicons bring crib."

"Really?" blue optics went round as Skyfire inspected the crib. "Excellent craftsmanship!"

Runabout looked at his cards. "Yeah, we got one earlier. Seems like Megatron gave the orders to issue 'em out. I think it happened before he went nuts."

Skyfire couldn't conceal his delight. "Probably. It seems to be self contained for heat and sterilization."

Breaker nodded, sipping an energon drink. "Is so. Blanket warm eggs! Baby cores stable."

Runamuck crunched a snack as he played a hand. "Starscream's gonna like it, I bet. LongHaul said they made yours extra large for twins."

Skyfire joined them at the table. "He'll definitely be pleased. And the timing of it couldn't be better."

"You think he's almost ready? I know _I've_ been feeling funny the last cycle." Runamuck patted himself.

"It's possible, I guess. Starscream hasn't indicated one way or another."

Breaker beeped, putting a card in the pile. "Can check if like. Or consult, ask Blitzwing!"

Skyfire glanced at the hallway to the bedroom. "We can do that later, he's resting. Why is work suspended in the lab?"

Runabout snickered. "You musta been out during the announcement."

_"Another_ announcement? What was this one for, walking on the floors?"

Breaker cracked up. "Big Sky make joke."

Skyfire gestured in annoyance. "Why not? This base is a circus, anyway."

Runabout shuffled the deck. "Well, it seems as though Megs has been put on ice. Soundwave's working with Shockwave to cure his brainbox. In the meantime, word is out that there's some kinda shakeup going on at the top."

Skyfire poured himself a drink. "I don't like the sound of that."

Runamuck nodded. "You got that right. Scuttlebut says Shockwave might be taking over, but that he and Soundwave are banging heads already."

Skyfire swished his glass. "That can't work. Shockwave is already spread thin with his duties on Cybertron. And _Soundwave_ couldn't inspire a garbage can!"

The others laughed. "That's a good one!" Runamuck sniggered. "Anyway, until it's all straightened out Soundwave says everyone does rotational duty with open assignments."

"Something tells me this revolution is going on standby."

"Have point." Breaker agreed. "Sparklings come soon. Decepticons weak. No battle mode!"

Rumamuck appeared frustrated. "Yeah, how's all this gonna coordinate? What if the worst happens and someone holds the eggs for ransom?"

Skyfire folded his arms, thinking. "There has to be a way of meeting off base. We can't finallize anything under all this surveillance. And there's still a possibility that Megatron could be cured-"

They all turned at a sudden sound. Megatron stood in the open doorway, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Hi, everybody. Have you seen my ball?"

Skyfire scowled at him. "Or not."

()

Blitzwing gently stroked his weary bondmate. Astrotrain lay quietly under slow caresses, his tone apologetic.

"Forgive me, Blitzwing. You know how I get when I'm overly tired."

The decepticon tank curved a smile. "Irrational, I know. Honestly, Astrotrain. Did you really believe I was having a sparkling just because a crib was delivered?"

"I...feel foolish."

"It isn't as if I could hide it from you."

Astrotrain groaned, gripping a silver hand. "I know. I think the system drain affected my logic chips."

Blitzwing eased closer, patting broad chestplates. "Astrotrain, I never bonded you for _logic."_

The train smiled.

"Besides, we have a huge hatch as it is. It's no surprise the ancients considered us freaks of society."

Astrotrain eased to an elbow in bed. "I've often wondered why myself. No one we knew ever had more than four."

Blitzwing leaned back over pillows. "I often suspected our source powers caused abnormal fertility. Then after DeadEye was born, everything went to hell. Public sentiment branded us cursed."

"Religious crackpots were everywhere, Blitz. They damn near ruined Cybertron."

Blitzwing huffed. "Bah! _Jealousy,_ Astro. Plain and simple. Their dried out mainframes couldn't squeeze out one egg, much less ten."

Astrotrain chuckled. "Life was wild, all that running and fighting. Lots of babies to feed between exile and war!"

The tank nuzzled. "Would you do it over again?"

"I wouldn't change a thing."

()

Skyfire, Breaker and the battlechargers stared at Megatron.

"What's wrong? I say a bad thing?"

Runamuck snickered, covering his mouthplate.

"I can't find my ball." Megatron skipped inside and looked around.

Breaker drew circles around his head.

Skyfire watched in amazement, keeping his voice low. "How'd _he_ get out?"

"OOOooo." Megatron made a silly face, glancing at a supply rack. "Look at all the pretty bottles here."

Skyfire cleared his vocalizer. "Megatron. Can we help you?"

The crazy despot scratched his helmet. "Umm. No. Or maybe, yes. What I mean is, Soundwave put me in a room-"

"Probably the _padded one."_ Runamuck cracked.

"I was coloring, but then wanted to play. So I opened the doors and left."

"You mean you just walked out?" Skyfire couldn't believe his audios.

"Sort of. I got tired of coloring, and I couldn't find my cartoon disks. So I came out to look for my ball."

"Where's the drug supply around here?" Runabout asked no one in particular.

Megatron approached them at the table. "No, wait. _There's_ my ball!" he pointed at Breaker.

_"Not!!"_ the annoyed minicon replied.

Megatron nodded, his head rattling. "Oh yes. You're the ball. I've seen you change into one. Now come on, we have to play!"

Skyfire coughed again, straining not to laugh. "Megatron, be nice and let us keep your ball. He needs to be cleaned."

Megatron looked up at light panels. "Well...okaaay. But after you wash him, bring him back!"

"We will."

"And use lots of silicon soap. I have to go now!" Megatron skipped to the doors, pressed the release button and danced out.

"That's one screwy decepticon." Skyfire stated as they watched him go.

"Hit successful, program cracked!" Breaker added gleefully.

Runabout laughed. "I hope Reflector sees him and takes pictures. What a tool!"

()

Skywarp watched his bondmate fiddle with the crib controls. The smiling blue seeker kept adjusting various settings.

A giggle. "It isn't a toy, 'Cracker. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sleek black fingers kept tinkering."I want everything to be perfect for our daughter."

Skywarp kept munching his bowl of snacks from the living room. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. We can put the crib in the bedroom later."

"Sooner is better, 'Warp. You could deliver at any time."

The purple seeker twitched his wings and kept eating. "Maybe, but I don't have the symptoms Blitzwing mentioned yet."

"Well, it's best to be prepared."

Skywarp stretched on the couch and put his toe pods up. "Fatigue is definitely becoming a problem, though. It's good that everyone is on reduced duty status."

Thundercracker approached him. "I'm not surprised, given the situation with command right now. Things are totally destabilized, Skywarp. With the right opportunity, a capable decepticon could seize control."

"Come here." Skywarp reached out.

The blue seeker smiled, cuddling up. "How's this?"

"Much better! My frame was cold."

Thundercracker rubbed wings with his bondmate, making sparks. "Warmer now?"

Skywarp sighed. "Perfect. You know, I was thinking. If we're still on base for awhile, I see no reason your pada can't live with us here."

"True. There's plenty of room. We could convert the extra space into his private quarters."

"Having a sparkling sitter doesn't hurt, either."

Thundercracker grinned. "Yeah, well...he'd get a kick out of it. The news is sure to please him."

Skywarp leaned their heads together. "You don't seem nervous anymore about seeing him again."

"No, I'm over that. Besides, you were right. Reunions aren't always bad."

"No." alert senses kicked in. "You hear that?"

Thundercracker also glanced at the door. "Yeah, there's something going on the hallway."

"Sounds like footsteps, but they're erratic."

Thundercracker stood and pulled Skywarp to his feet. "Let's take a peep."

The two seekers peered out their door into the hallway. Down the corridor stood a clearly confused Motormaster with Megatron. He handed the stunticon a morphobot flower, kissed him on the cheekplate and skipped away.

"An empty head box." was all Thundercracker could say.

Skywarp laughed himself hoarse. "Captain Crack is on the loose!"

()

The wild sightings of Megatron were the talk of the base. Soundwave desperately tried to catch him but the addled decepticon eluded his grasp. Frenzy, Rumble and Lazerbeak were dispatched to comb every area and report.

A satisfied Octane rested next to his bondmate in their private quarters. He gathered Shrapnel into his arms.

"Hey, sweetbot. You awake?"

"EEeer, barely. I feel like I have lead in the caboose, caboose. Now what is it, it?"

A finger gently stroked antennae. "Apparently Megatron is running free. He's escaped."

Shrapnel's visior brightened as he laughed. "EERRhhahaa haaa haa! A booby trap that couldn't hold a booby, booby!"

"Best news of the cycle, huh?"

"I would agree, agree."

Octane massaged his mate. "I think you're close."

"It is posssible, possible." Shrapnel admitted. "I can barely move without resting, resting."

"It's highly improbable that we'll be on earth a long time. I'd like to get you home before hostilities start if possible."

"I don't sssee it. Do we make war while dropping ssparklings? It makes no ssense in my mind, mind."

Octane sensed the next problem. "You're still worried about the others."

"They neverr accepted me, Octane. You know thisss. And I won't play ssecond fiddle to anyone, anyone!"

"I'll talk to them again. A new sibling will sweeten their mood."

"Eeerrr, they dessspise our bonding. A sparkling will makes things worsse, worse!"

"No it won't, I promise you. And whether they accept it or not isn't the point. It's still our family."

"And they are _yours._ I'm not a fool, fool."

Octane kissed his agitated insecticon. "Sparklings make everyone fools."

()

Astrotrain had no idea how long he'd been in sleep mode. But his senses felt the absence of warmth.

_/Blitzwing?/_

"Here."

Astrotrain rubbed his optics and sat up. Blitzwing was standing at the bedroom door, an odd look on his face.

"Something wrong? I wasn't out too long, was I?"

"No, you're fine." Biltzwing smirked. "But there's news."

"What kind of news?"

Blitzwing held out a morphobot flower and cackled. "A gift."

Astrotrain stared. "I don't get it."

The tank laughed even louder. "Megatron kissed me in the hallway and gave me _this."_ He indicated the flower.

The train gawked. "That's insane."

"So is he. And a lousy kisser to boot."

"Blitzwing! Now he's gone too far!"

Blitzwing patted Astrotrain's helmet. "Surely you aren't jealous, Astro."

_"Jealous_ of that homely scrap bucket?!"

"You know it meant nothing. Besides, I'm enjoying the soap opera."

Astrotrain growled. "Whatever. He'd better watch where he puts those lip components!"

"Wait, listen." Blitzwing nodded at the door.

"He still out there?"

"I believe so. Look for yourself."

Astrotrain went past and glanced out the door. Megatron continued his erratic course in the hallways, skipping and flapping his arms. The gruff voice croaked in childish babble.

**"The bot did play**

**had fun all day**

**went through the wall**

**and in the hall**

**saw pretty things**

**that had wings**

**I went along **

**and made this song**

**they took my ball**

**and that is all**

**He was purty**

**but kinda dirty**

**I left him behind**

**who took my mind?"**

The decepticon train was expressionless. Blitzwing stood at his side, grinning.

"You see?"

"Revenge isn't even worth it. He's too damned stupid to know the difference."

Blitzwing chuckled deeply. "Remind me never to piss off Octane."

()

A distressed Motormaster discussed Megatron's strange behavior with his own bondmate. Bombshell nibbled ion candy and listened.

"That is bizarre, dear one."

Motormaster paced their living room. "I have to admit, this weirdness irritates my circuits. I'm going along, minding my buisness when Megatron walks right up and kisses me. Then he tells me to be a good decepticon and hands me a flower."

Bombshell buzzed with amusement. "Are you so certain he sshould lead us now?"

"The state he's in? Hell no."

The insecticon giggled. "And what of your stunticons? Have you made a decision yet?"

Motormaster stopped pacing. "I don't know, Bombshell. I generally supported Megatron for his strength and structure. Now, I'm not so sure. We seem to be fragmenting everywhere."

"I've been trying to convice you for cycles that it'ss time for a change."

Motormaster sighed. "Much as I hate to admit it, there has to be an alternative."

Bombshell appeared innocent. "Our ssparkling should be raised in a suitable environment."

"Well..."

The insecticon flicked a wing. "I sshould think convincing your stunticonss an easy thing. After all, they have no love for Megatron and rarely obey him directly."

"True. But I've always been a good soldier. Once you get a reputation for treachery it's impossible to live down."

"I'm surprissed you care about that."

"Only because it shortens lifespans."

Bombshell eased against sofa cushions to get comfortable. "Consider, my dearr. If we join the opposition, security and glory will be ours."

Motormaster sat next to him. "I'll give it strong consideration. Are you okay?"

"Eeerrrr, it's difficult finding a good ssside to lay on. I feel lumpy and peculiar."

The stunticon squeezed gently. "I'll get you some treats from the cafeteria. Do you like the crib?"

"It isss perfect. When you come back, we can go over the lisst of names."

Motormaster pecked him on the grate. "Don't worry, sugarbot. This will all work out in the end."

()

Starscream laughed to the point of pain. Resting comfortably in bed, he'd switched the viewscreen frequency to monitor base activity. He wasn't disappointed. Several scenes of Megatron clearly showed his insanity.

Curious, Skyfire entered the bedroom. He grinned at his laughing bondmate.

"Awake so soon, Star? I heard you laughing."

Starscream wiped his optics in hysteria. "Oh yes. How's your card game going?"

"It broke up a little while ago. Work's suspended, so there was no need to keep the battlechargers here."

"Is Breaker in the lab?"

"He's doing minor cleanup. I see you're watching the latest."

Starscream patted the bed. "Oh, _do_ sit beside me."

"Hmm." Grinning darkly, Skyfire leaned into a kiss. "First things first."

The seeker closed his optics as they kissed. _/Thanks for the wonderful treat, Titan./_

Skyfire nuzzled briefly. "You're most welcome." he sat on the bed.

Starscream pointed at the images. "I'm going to miss this base when we leave. It's one long comedy show."

Skyfire rumbled in amusement. "And you're watching the star."

"How long has lamebrain been on the loose?"

"Hard to say. He seems to have developed a kissing complex!"

Starscream laughed again. "I don't know what's funnier, Megatron being a ditz or Soundwave chasing him like an idiot."

Skyfire wrapped an arm around his seeker. "They're both crazy, if you ask me. But there's a surprise for you that recently arrived."

"Surprise?"

"Our crib is here. It's well crafted and supplied with cleaning pads. You can adjust heat controls as needed."

Starscream smiled. "Really? I'll have to look at it!"

"The constructicons are excellent craftsmen."

"Is it well fitted?"

"Not a flaw anywhere. And extra large for twins! Blankets are also included."

Starscream sank into the pillows. "Perfect. I'll have to commend them when the regime changes."

Skyfire tickled his nose. "Do you have the name disk?"

"On the desk there."

A long white arm reached. "Got it." he snuggled next to his seeker.

Starscream nodded. "Let's compare our picks..."

to be continued


	40. KAOS 3 Profiles NEW

submission dated 1/18/09 [4/4/11-5-2-11]  
author: FireCracker  
(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)  
Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more

humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle,  
among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

KAOS 3 profiles NEW

The TripleChangers, Offspring of Blitzwing and Astrotrain

RAIL : Birth Order: First (fraternal twin to BLOODWING)  
Most resembles : Astrotrain  
Physical description : same configuration as Astrotrain, with white chestplates and visiors like Blitzwing.  
His headstripe is dark green with black accents. Visiors are dark blue. Has absolute zero ability, and can freeze matter, space or time in a frame.  
Personality: Buisnesslike, ruthless  
Family fact: Physically the strongest son, along with DeadEye.  
Knickname: BigFoot  
Transform modes: same as Astrotrain

BLOODWING : Birth Order: First (fraternal twin to RAIL)  
Most resembles : Blitzwing  
Physical description : same configuration as Blitzwing, with split wings. Has circular back vents like Astrotrain. Her visiors  
are purple. Helmet is round with retractable sabers. Bloodwing is long and curvy. She can discharge solid matter at  
tachyon speed, creating lethal weapons from all molecules.  
Personality: Cunning, relentless  
Family fact: Best in hand to hand combat.  
Knickname: Dagger  
Transform modes: same as Blitzwing

BARRAGE : Birth Order: Second  
Most resembles : A merge of both Blitzwing and Astrotrain  
Physical description : has Astrotrain's wing configuration with Blitzwing's body type. Mostly silver with dark purple accents.  
Has elongated head turret that folds backwards. His gravity bombs can collapse reality into black holes.  
Personality: Sly, devious  
Family fact: Most durable sibling, can survive seemingly impossible impacts and destructive force.  
Knickname: Slick  
Transform modes: same as Blitzwing

MONGER: Birth Order: Third  
Most resembles: Astrotrain  
Physical description : Same configuration as Astrotrain but much darker in color, nearly black. Silver chestplates.  
Headstripe is yellow with black accents. Can create portals and rips in the space continuum.  
Personality: Nasty, combative  
Family fact: Extremely strong willed and resistant to psionic control.  
Knickname: ScrewBall  
Transform modes: same as Astrotrain

FIREBOMB: Birth Order: Fourth  
Most resembles: A merge of both Blitzwing and Astrotrain  
Physical description : Has Blitzwing's helmet and wing configuration, Astrotrain's body type. Double barrelled turrets over  
her helmet. Has Blitzwing's coloring of bright silver, gold and purple. FireBomb has rounded curves and strong legs. Her  
core can generate heat attacks of up to twenty million degrees.  
Personality: Fiery, aggressive  
Family fact: Impervious to all mech diseases and core damage. Physically the strongest sister and is stronger than some of her brothers.  
Knickname: Toast  
Transform modes: same as Blitzwing

RAKER: Birth Order: Fifth  
Most resembles: Blitzwing  
Physical description : Has Blitzwing's configuration. Oversized single barrell cannon behind his helmet. His body is  
medium silver with black accents. Helmet is solid black. Foot pods identical to Astrotrain's. Can generate destructive  
plasma fields in either solid or liquid form.  
Personality: Impulsive, sarcastic  
Family fact: Invulnerable to all chemical attack.  
Knickname: Joker  
Transform modes: same as Blitzwing

DEADEYE: Birth Order: Sixth  
Most resembles : Changeling son of Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Octane and Dust.  
Physical description : A perfect blend in configuration of all three triplechangers. His optics are mismatched, both yellow  
and red. The yellow optic is the only known trait from a transformer named Dust. A group sparkling, DeadEye's dna is  
triplechanger dominant. He possesses fusion cannon and cold particle ability. His primary colors are Deep purple, high  
silver and black. He has gold accents on his arms and legs similar to Blitzwing. Extremely protective of all his sisters. Along with Rail, he is massively strong.  
Personality: Brash, reckless  
Family fact: favored by all his siblings. Has complete blunt force ability.  
Knickname: Patch  
Transform modes: tanker and jet mode.

RUCKUS: Birth Order: Seventh  
Most resembles: Astrotrain  
Physical description : Astrotrain's configuration but lighter in color, almost white silver. Dark purple arms, legs and helmet.  
Headstripe is red with black accents. High power telekinetic, can bend and twist matter.  
Personality: Instigator, disruptive  
Family fact: can attack all mental shields. Disrupts telepathic control.  
Knickname: Psycho  
Transform modes: same as Astrotrain

TRACKER: Birth Order: Eighth  
Most resembles : Blitzwing  
Physical description : Has Blitzwing's body configuration with Astrotrain's helmet shape. Pale purple with silver and white  
accents. Headstripe is purple with black accents. Has gold visiors. Has ability to distort the time stream.  
Personality: Arrogant, wicked  
Family fact: can siphon memories and knowledge from minds.  
Knickname: Snoot  
Transform modes: same as Blitzwing

NIGHTTRAIN: Birth Order: Ninth  
Most resembles : Astrotrain  
Physical description : Has Astrotrain's body configuration. Deep purple with white torso. She has voluptuous curves  
everywhere. Retractable shoulder spikes. Headstripe is black with red accents. Has lethal darkforce power that is both  
physical and psychic.  
Personality: Vicious, vindictive  
Transform modes: same as Astrotrain  
Family fact: Can create nightmares or distorted manifestations of reality  
Knickname: Number One Stunner  
Transform modes: same as Astrotrain

Offspring of Octane

LOWGRADE: Birth Order: First  
Most resembles : Octane with wing configuration from an unknown decepticon.  
Physical description : Has Octane's configuration with split, arched wings. High silver body color with black helmet, wings  
and footpods. His personal chemistry can break down any molecular structure to base elements. He can also release his  
chemistry as deadly gas clouds.  
Personality: Self serving, treacherous  
Family fact: Can leach any life force for strength or attack.  
Nickname: DirtBag  
Transform modes: suborbital jet and tanker

FLASHPOINT: Birth Order: Second  
Most resembles : Octane  
Physical description : Has Octane's configuration with sleek curves and is leggy. Arms and legs are dark purple with  
black hands and foot pods. White torso. Her helmet has an elongated spear on each side. In flight mode she uses these  
to stab enemies. Flashpoint has acids that destroy virtually any substance with ease. She also possesses lethal psionic  
powers inherited from Octane.  
Personality: Devious, untrustworthy  
Family fact: can override and manipulate physical bodies.  
Nickname: Cocktail  
Transform modes: suborbital jet and tanker

RAZORCUT: Birth Order: Third  
Most resembles: unknown decepticon with Octane's facial features. Half sister to Flashpoint and LowGrade. RazorCut is  
quite curvy. Her body color is orange, with purple wings and faceplate. Lower legs are black. RazorCut can generate solid  
null fields that drain all known energy sources.  
Personality: Wild, uncontrollable  
Family fact: Devastating punch and upper body strength. Can shatter the hardest known substances with relative ease.  
Knickname: RC  
Transform modes: glider jet and rocket launcher

DEADEYE: see entry, above

BUZZBOMB: Birth Order: Fifth  
Most resembles: A combination of Octane and Shrapnel  
Physical description : Has Octane's facial features with Shrapnel's configuration and extended antennae. Torso narrow  
but similar to Octane in design. Has tri-fold wings containing cluster spikes. Body color is deep purple and medium silver.  
White accents on wings and antennae. Yellow faceplate. Mid level telepath.  
Personality: new sparkling, undeveloped  
Family fact: The only offspring of Octane without true 'source' powers.  
Knickname: none  
Transform modes: not a triplechanger. Has 'heavy duty' mode with extra body spikes and additional antennae for energy  
transmission.

The Minicons, offspring of Breaker

HACKER: Birth Order: First  
Most resembles: Breaker and unknown minicon  
Physical description : In bot mode, red body with orange accents. Her pronged head helmet is red. White faceplate. (red  
sphere mode) Curvier than her brothers. High level telepath. Can control all forms of electromagnetic energy. Can  
increase mass by factor of five hundred.  
Personality: Manipulative, secretive, impatient.  
Family fact: can mutate all energy to solid form for offensive attack.  
Transform modes: Bot, sphere and sex plug  
Sphere mode approx~ 8ft. diameter, bot mode 8 feet tall

SLASHER: Birth Order: Second  
Most resembles: Breaker  
Physical description : In bot mode, blue body with purple accents. His pronged head helmet is purple. White faceplate.  
(blue sphere mode) High level telepath. Can control all forms of thermal energy. Can split form to atomic level and attack  
as molecules.  
Personality: Crafty, smooth, analytical.  
Family fact: In molecular form, can restore or destroy any energy field or substance.  
Transform modes: Bot, sphere and sex whip  
Sphere mode approx~ 8ft. diameter, bot mode 8 feet tall

BANGER: Birth Order: Third  
Most resembles: Breaker and unknown minicon  
Physical description : In bot mode, purple body with black accents. His pronged head helmet is black. White faceplate.  
(purple sphere mode) High level telepath. Can control all forms of pulse and astral energy.  
Personality: Deceptive, logical, clever.  
Family fact: Can propel sphere form to neutron speed for annihilation impact. Has intangible state, can solidify inside any  
substance.  
Transform modes: Bot, sphere and sex ring  
Sphere mode approx~ 8ft. diameter, bot mode 8 feet tall

+++++ MORE NEW ADDITIONS

(Baby minicon fast facts: Prone to cold and circuit disorders. Powers are often erratic and uncontrollable like all sparklings. Also  
known to be loud and excitable.)

BLIP:

Most resembles: Breaker and Slasher  
Physical description : In bot mode, orange body with purple accents. Her pronged head helmet is purple. White  
faceplate. (orange sphere mode) High level telepath. Developing energy powers, pulsar ability.  
Personality: Sparkling, still developing.  
Family fact: Offspring of Banger, grandsparkling to Breaker  
Transform modes: Bot, sphere and sex clamp.  
Sphere mode approx~ 2ft. diameter, bot mode 2 feet tall

GLITCH:

Most resembles: Breaker and Hacker  
Physical description : In bot mode, lime green body with black accents. His pronged head helmet is black. White  
faceplate. (green sphere mode) High level telepath. Developing energy powers, magnetic ability.  
Personality: Sparkling, still developing.  
Family fact: Offspring of Hacker, grandsparkling to Breaker.  
Transform modes: Bot, sphere and sex strap  
Sphere mode approx~ 2ft. diameter, bot mode 2 feet tall

DING:

Most resembles: Breaker and Slasher  
Physical description : In bot mode, fuschia (hot pink) body with purple accents. His pronged head helmet is purple. White  
faceplate. (fuschia sphere mode) High level telepath. Developing energy powers, telekinetic ability.  
Personality: Sparkling, still developing.  
Family fact: Offspring of Slasher, grandsparkling to Breaker.  
Transform modes: Bot, sphere and sex pin  
Sphere mode approx~ 2ft. diameter, bot mode 2 feet tall

**The siblings of Kaos 3 will have a shock regarding the truth behind their ancestry. Their elders keep many secrets. Only BlackBolt knows the truth and he will reveal a major clue in due time**.


	41. Secrets and Myths

submission dated 1/20/09

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Secrets and Myths

"Are you certain about this, Silverbolt?"

The aerialbot leader handed Optimus Prime a disk. "You aren't going to believe this. The intel you requested on the decepticons is here."

Optimus held the disk up and reviewed it. "It's odd, the relative quietude. Except for scattered raids, there's been little overt activity in many breems. Frankly, I'm worried."

"I've already organized those images by time and date. And you won't believe what's going on with the decepticons!"

"Oh?"

"You'd better call a general assembly. I think we're all in for major culture shock."

Optimus stared in disbelief, optics flaring.

()

**[The Planetoid base of Kaos 3]**

The triplechanger clan congregated in the main dining hall located in the central hub. Discussion was animated regarding the future and family concerns.

A gigantic triangluar table held seats on each side. At the vertex of each corner sat Rail, Bloodwing, and LowGrade. As eldest, they were defacto leaders of the clan. In the absence of their elders, the three held all final decisions regarding the family.

Bloodwing started off the meeting. "Now what everyone has eaten, we'll come to order. As you all know, hostilities on earth will start soon. There's no specific time frame as of yet, but surveillance will be maintained and given elevated status."

Rail continued. "Rotating shifts on the scanners will begin in three full cycles. Shift time schedules will be distributed tomorrow."

_"What_ hostilities, BloodWing?" Ruckus bellowed. "There's nothing going on at the earth base. Haven't you seen the images? No one's in any condition to wage war!"

Murmurs in agreement from the others.

"He's right, it's a joke. " Monger shot. They're all about to drop as we speak. Why waste resources watching pregnant decepticons? It's stupid."

"That's enough." Rail stated in a no nonsense tone. "This isn't about the pregnancies."

Ruckus again. "Oh, that's right. Megatron's insane. Entertaining, but hardly critical."

LowGrade glared at his cousin. "Stop interrupting. That's how your nose got broken the last time!"

"It wasn't anything but a cheap shot-"

"Will you knock it off, Ruckus?" FireBomb complained. "You're making my audios bleed."

"To _continue."_ Bloodwing cut in. "The scans will also include views on Cybertron. There's considerable evidence that Shockwave may bring troop support on earth to maintain Megatron's power base."

Raker spoke up. "My question is, what happens with Megatron? He's a liability now."

"True, but he's also incapacitated."

"So in other words, not a primary target."

"For the time being, no."

"So what do we do with him?" Nighttrain wanted to know.

Barrage grinned. "I'm thinking an unfortunate accident might occur. Casualty of war and all that, you know?"

Rail steepled his fingers. "We'll have to stay in touch with Omega 3 regarding the Megatron situation. They may have a plan in place."

"Right." Tracker mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It just seems to me that this 'plan' has no focus."

LowGrade responded. "We have a directive and format. In flux situations focus often comes later. But we can prepare in the meantime."

"Good is." a blue minicon chirped. "All contingencies in foreground. Multilevel preparation."

"True, Slasher. All minicons will remain on Kaos 3 to maintain operations and protect the sparklings."

Flashpoint posed a question. "What schedule do we give the little ones? They're too young to understand they can't be involved."

BloodWing answered. "That assignment goes to RazorCut and Raker."

"When do we start?" RazorCut asked.

"In another four cycles. We'll start by setting up energon supplies in the underground facilities." Bloodwing glanced at two of her brothers. "Monger and DeadEye, you'll be responsible for reinforcing the entrances and exits. Make certain all emergency escape routes are clear and the hatches work."

"The sparklings need _other_ supplies as well." Monger folded his arms.

"Toys and bedding can be transported later. For the time being-"

"I have a question not directly related to prep work." DeadEye raised his hand.

"What?"

"The rest of us still wonder why you, Rail, and LowGrade are entrusted with the power."

Rail grunted. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"You know damn well what I'm referring to." DeadEye pointed at them. "Our parents entrusted you three with the clan. I say others are equally qualified!"

"I agree!" Nightrain shouted. "Why should _you_ make the decisions at every turn. Others have input that-"

_"Everybody, shut up!!" _FireBomb fired a shot in the air. The others settled down in surprise. "Stop acting like sparklings. I've no problem with the current structure."

"Nor do I." Raker added. "And frankly, who cares? I'm sick of talking about it."

A purple minicon beeped. "Question crazy. DeadEye off track."

"Maybe _not,_ Banger." Ruckus smirked, eyeing Monger. "You had issues with this I believe?"

"I know crap when I smell it, Ruckus." LowGrade shot. "You've been instigating this argument for years!"

"I'll speak in my own behalf." Monger snapped. "And I think it's ridiculous we don't have rotational control."

"Do you now?" Rail cocked an optic.

"I'm with Monger on this one." RazorCut added. "Look, we all have source power. Why not share?"

Tracker sniffed. "Don't you get it, RC? We've got cliques in the family. As long as those three control _The One,_ we have no chance of running the clan."

RazorCut paused. "I don't know, Tracker. When uncle healed me I saw visions-"

"What kind of visions? You were hallucinating from sickness." Flashpoint told her.

"No. I saw him...saw them _all._ It was eons ago. So many jumbled images, and a dark ancient from a group of twelve. And two planetoid sized transformers."

_"By the pit!"_ LowGrade was shocked. "He showed you Primus and Unicron?!"

"It had to be them. But the images were so confusing."

Rail looked at her hard. "The dark ancient you saw. Was he _The Fallen?"_

Her optics were wild. "How did you know?"

Rail rubbed his helmet. "A good guess, especially when you mentioned visions."

"Myths and legends don't interest me just now, Rail." Monger stated. "We all remember the stories we were told as sparklings. Tales to make us dream and sleep."

"They aren't stories, Monger. You know that!"

"The point is, Tracker's right. This isn't about invasion plans or the past. You, BloodWing and LowGrade want to keep the power to yourselves. The heritage belongs to us all! And so does the The One."

"You're a_ fool,_ Monger! You have no idea what you're talking about." Bloodwing snapped.

"The only fools here are the ones that won't speak up."

Raker folded his arms. "I've wondered at the exclusion myself. Being first born gives you the right? That's hardly qualification!"

"The qualification was given to_ us_." Rail emphasized. "A trust not to be taken lightly."

"Will you all listen?" RazorCut was angry. "Those visions weren't some fever addled dream I had. They were _memories."_

Monger lit up with interest. "Not yours, surely. Pada gave you clues!"

"I knew it!" Nighttrain grinned. "He's _always_ got something up his thrusters. While healing you, he shared knowledge!"

LowGrade eyed his sister grimly. "Is it true? Uncle revealed the secret of The One to you?"

"Not exactly-"

"Don't hold out on us, cuz." Ruckus was smiling. "This is_ great _news."

Razorcut held her head. "It may be, but uncle didn't reveal anything specific. But before he pulled me into the allspark, I mentioned Tricon. It was an old memory I'd forgotten from childhood."

The room went silent.

"What? I don't understand."

Bloodwing paused before answering. "You realize Tricon is The One's true name."

"Bloodwing, I _knew_ that without realizing why."

Tracker stared at Nighttrain. "Instinct, or knowledge from a childhood story? I thought Tricon was some myth."

Nighttrain was also confused. "I don't get it, either. The One is our source, but I thought Tricon was a separate being. Maybe my memory banks are fuzzy."

Barrage and Flashpoint appeared to be thinking.

Hacker beeped loudly. "Truth evident,Tricon exist. Some old enough to know, others not."

"She's right." Barrage looked up suddenly. "Something...so long ago. Sana put me to bed, then something happened. Voices everywhere, shouting. Then I heard footsteps. There were weird explosions, and the air seemed to change. And I saw _him,_ looking down at me. There was so much power coming from him it actually had sound."

FireBomb was confused. "But what happened to sana? Do you remember?"

Barrage frowned again. "I was so small, FireBomb. This memory is lodged deep in my primal data banks. But I think he was gone when Tricon showed up. The ground shook, and pieces fell on my head. Tricon picked me up and flew somewhere dark. Everything else is a blur. That's pretty much all I can tell you."

"A similar situation happened to me." Flashpoint added. "I only remember a strange decepticon that burned like a black sun. But for some reason I wasn't afraid of him." she broke off in confusion. "None of this makes sense."

BloodWing sighed wearily. "By the pit. No wonder you all feel excluded!"

"Which brings us back to my original question, BloodWing." DeadEye was insistent. "Why won't you share? Are you so slagging greedy-"

"Be _quiet_ for once, DeadEye." Rail barked. "We've all misunderstood here."

"Is that supposed to make sense?" Tracker cracked.

Rail ignored him. "All of you are under the assumption that we had a choice in this."

Tracker huffed. "You didn't exactly turn away the offer for control, either."

Rail smirked. "Of course not. What decepticon would?"

DeadEye turned to one of his brothers. "Ruckus, did you ever see Tricon?"

"No. I only knew of him through the family. Monger might have."

Monger scratched his head in thought. "It's possible. I have a dim recollection of a burning decepticon like FlashPoint described."

DeadEye pressed. "But did you actually see him?"

Crimson optics stared into space. "It's hazy, vague. There was movement and heat. That's all I remember."

The changeling decepticon faced Rail again. "I suspect the three of you lie. This is about preference, plain and simple. I see no special qualifications to run the clan!"

Rail was smug. "Then that makes you even _less_ special, since you aren't in charge!"

DeadEye started to rise, but Raker restrained him.

Flashpoint observed them. "This is ridiculous. We keep cycling these same disputes over and over. Still, DeadEye has a point."

Bloodwing was annoyed. "This isn't about being favored. You think it's easy being entrusted with the power? It's a total pain in the aft!"

Nighttrain laughed coldly. "If it's such a burden then _give it up_ to someone more capable. I see no reason why there's never any change!"

Rail answered her. "Look, it was a power trip at first. BloodWing, LowGrade and I were the only ones grown at the time. We were hotheaded and anxious."

Monger wasn't impressed. "And you're still the same way, only older. It sounds like a lot of gas to me, Rail. Barrage could have been given the code instead."

"Agreed." Barrage snapped. "I was _nearly_ grown and wasn't approached."

LowGrade scowled at him. "Then ask our trine when they return. They had their reasons for entrusting us. Besides, the rest of you were too young or not around for the truth."

"What's this 'truth' the rest of us don't know?" Monger snorted.

Barrage tapped his chin in suspicion. "Some of us are equally qualified to keep the code, despite not being chosen. You expect us to believe Tricon never did your bidding? We should be ruling the galaxy right now!"

The others murmured in agreement, nodding.

LowGrade couldn't believe his audios. "Your ignorance comes from lack of information, Barrage. Who do you think you're talking to? Of _course_ we tried for it! What decepticon wouldn't?"

Ruckus laughed in response. "So finally we cut through the scrap. Something went wrong, didn't it?"

"Words can't describe."

"Perhaps you're too weak to maintain control."

_"Afthole!_ Do you even believe that stupidity?"

FireBomb cocked her head. "I may be having second thoughts myself. Why all the mystery? It seems odd the controlling sequences were only left with you three. No one created a backup?"

Tracker agreed. "That's what anyone with half a brain would do. Which makes me all the more suspicious of this so called burden."

"Arguments not accurate." Slasher beeped suddenly. "Missing data, must relate."

"It's a waste of power, at any rate." RazorCut complained. "Tricon sits in limbo for nothing. We could end the upcoming war and kill all the quints in one quick stroke."

LowGrade stared at his sister. "You sound like a stroke victim to _me. _Is everyone crazy?"

Monger tapped his fingers. "I agree with RC, although an easy kill kind of ruins the fun. Slow destruction is always better!"

"Not to mention noisier!" Ruckus pointed in emphasis. Now fork over the code."

Tracker interrupted. "At least _I'd_ come up with a brilliant plan that would-"

**"ENOUGH!"** Rail boomed, slamming his fist and rattling the table. "I'm sick of this bellyaching and whining about power. _We_ handle it, _you_ don't."

FireBomb gawked. "And that's supposed to be the final word? I don't think so!"she flexed to move.

Bloodwing's optics narrowed to slits. "Don't even _think_ it, FireBomb. I'll stun you before you try anything."

Ruckus was ready. "So it's come to this? We have to fight for it now?"

"Perfect!" Flashpoint flexed her wings. "Equal chance, equal opportunity."

DeadEye cracked his knuckleplates. "I'm looking forward to this. Our elders will be most pleased! We'll _see_ who's most favored to rule."

Monger stood slowly, optics narrow. "To the winner goes _all_ the spoils."

LowGrade put out a hand. "Knock it off, all of you. You're acting like a bunch of hatchlings."

Hacker beeped rapidly. "Not fight. Is dumb, not solve."

Ruckus likewise flexed his hands. "If someone has a solution, I suggest they say it quickly. Otherwise, we turn the joint _out."_

Rail stood next, booming with laughter. "And _then_ what, fool? LowGrade, Bloodwing and I will still possess the code for Tricon."

"Not to mention communication." Bloodwing angrily added. "And all you clowns had best remember that!"

Nighttrain was sullen. "For now, sister. Once our trine returns, we'll see who has favor with whom!"

"Brat." Ruckus shot. "You were spoiled rotten to begin with."

"Jam it, Ruckus. Giving the power to you would be worse than hopeless!"

"It's hardly a contest anyway." Tracker put hands on hips. _"I_ am most favored. Therefore I should have the code."

"In your dreams, liar." Monger snapped. "Sana ignores your uppity crap, but pada never did!"

"Is it true you were an 'accident', Monger?"

"Moron. I wasn't, but _you_ might be."

Barrage was smug, sticking his chest out. "The best and brightest son should assume the mantle. Our trine acted in haste, making selections based on age. Affection clouded their judgement, and they thought to spare me."

Raker cracked up. "The best and brightest? Don't make me laugh, Barrage. Everyone here knows I'm most qualified. But I forgive our trine, since they clearly made a mistake."

Rail was pissed. "And I'm looking at one."

"Afthole! Your power trip doesn't impress me, Rail."

"They're _all_ on a power trip." DeadEye pointed in emphasis at his siblings. "Our clan isn't a clique. Besides, our trine loves me best. With that favor, only the strongest should rule. That would be me!"

Flashpoint cocked an optic in amusement. _"You?_ That's hilarious."

"You heard me."

"Just because you're soup? That's not enough of a reason!"

"Doesn't cut any ice with me, either." Monger commented. "I see no evidence of special favor."

FireBomb was sarcastic. "Sana trusted _me_ the most, not you pinheads. _I_ should be the one commanding Tricon."

"If sana trusted you, he had a short list of options." Barrage cracked. "It's just a fluke of birth order we're even in this mess!"

"I say we vote!" Raker shouted. "Screw the slow reveal."

Slasher erupted into an audio splitting siren. Everyone howled, clutching their heads in pain.

The blue minicon was annoyed. "Is silly. Not enemies! Fuss for nothing."

Rail grimaced, his head still ringing. "No one will shut up long enough to hear anything!"

"We tell them, Rail." LowGrade was fed up. "I've had enough of this."

Tracker cackled with glee. "Give us the code to Tricon! We won't abuse it."

"You get an education first."

"Get to the point, LowGrade. No one cares about riddles!"

Bloodwing leaped to her feet suddenly, brandishing her saber gun. "Everyone sit down. I won't say it twice!"

"Are you insane?!" RazorCut stared. "What are you trying to prove?"

Bloodwing smiled coldly. "That it's time for the bullshit to end."

DeadEye eyed her weapon and shook his fist. "You wouldn't _dare."_

"Try me. Sit your afts down_ now_ before I blow them off!"

Monger hesitated and glanced at Ruckus. "It isn't worth it."

Ruckus shook his head in agreement. "No." they both sat.

Grumbling in protest, the others followed suit. Rail calmly sat and folded his arms over the table.

"This meeting will come to order..."

()

Optimus prime called a general assembly at the Ark. Prowl went through a brief outline describing the images about to be shown. Hound prepared the projector nearby.

Tracks sat in disbelief. "What you say is impossible, Prowl. Pregnant decepticons?"

"It appears so, Tracks. We've plenty of footage and intel to show. You'll see the evidence momentarily."

Bumblebee scratched his head. "But how in heck did they become self replicating? I never knew this was possible."

Optimus addressed them all. "The matrix confirms this data. Not only is self replication possible, it was once the norm on ancient Cybertron. The Quintessons employed various versions of genocide on our people to make us dependent on Vector Sigma."

There were stunned gasps from the group. Inferno lifted his hand. "If this is true, how do we activate our _own_ replication programming? It doesn't take a genius to figure we'll be outnumbered eventually this way."

Optimus held his chin in thought. "I'll have to consult with teletran one and see what's possible. In the meantime, we have a larger concern. Megatron apparently is insane."

The room erupted in noise, everyone jabbering excitedy.

Optimus held his hands up. "Everyone, calm down. Apparently there have been several developments on decepticon base recently. Prowl will explain as Hound displays the images."

The group settled momentarily. Prowl began the presentation, using a pointer.

"As you can see from this first set, the decepticons appear to be on practice maneuvers. Note the appearance of the flyers."

Sludge pointed from his seat in the rear. "Me Sludge say decepticons _fat._"

Grimlock nodded. "Yes, yeess. Fat decepticons! Have lots of babies."

Red Alert made another observation. "Apparently sparklings interfere with normal function. None of the aerials can fly properly."

The autobots laughed at scenes of crashing seekers diving headlong into ocean waves.

Prowl continued. "Not just the aerials, Red Alert. Many of their ground troops seem less than functional."

More images showed waddling decepticons struggling to perform basic duties.

BroadSide cackled with glee. "I thought I'd seen everything. But this is too much!"

Ironhide was smug. "A dose of clap might help. Since when do decepticons make _love_ and not war!"

More snickers. Prowl continued and flashed more images. "We don't know how long Megatron's been in this state. But as you can see, he's clearly having issues."

Scenes of a happy Megatron kissing and handing out flowers had everyone laughing again.

Powerglide made circles around his head. _"Talk about trouble upstairs!"_

SideSwipe had a question. "So this means the war is over, right? Our enemy is a moron!"

"Done deal in my mind." Sunstreaker snerked.

"We can't be overconfident, Sunstreaker." Optimus warned. "There's still a lot we don't know."

Hound posed his own idea. "Could any of this be related to Skyfire's defection?"

"I don't see how."

Swoop was excited. "Me, Swoop get it. What if Skyfire trick decepticons? Do bad stuff, mess them up?"

Trailbreaker eyed him. "I seriously doubt that, Swoop. What about all the pregnancies? They hardly look intentional to me."

Brawn folded his arms in anger. "Don't even mention that name! It disrupts my audios."

Bluestreak wondered as well. "Still, it seems weird that all this happened after Skyfire left our ranks."

"And he mentioned experiments awhile back!" WindCharger blurted.

"We're making wild assumptions here." Prowl interrupted. "Megatron's condition could be temporary."

"And I'm the tooth fairy." Brawn snipped. "You saw the images, Prowl. "He's loony as they come!"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Yeah. Still, I don't buy that this is some funky plan of Skyfire's. But if there's an outside chance this _is_ a trick, we need to consider it."

"Don't get your hopes up." Red Alert warned. "Skyfire is completely untrustworthy."

"I still don't like loose ends."

Cliffjumper was harsh. "The only loose end will be_ his_ when I blow it off!"

Jazz considered another angle. "The real question is, how do we deal with the decepticons now? They'll be incapacitated based on the looks of things."

Optimus stared at the images. "We play it by ear. Maintain surveillance and occupy any locations they might attack. Despite their situation I don't want any surprises."

TrailBreaker chuckled. "Pregnant enemies and a crazy Megatron. Looks like everything's gone to pot in decepticon city."

"Yes, but remember Shockwave controls troops on Cybertron." Optimus reminded them. "I suspect there'll be a power dispute soon. And Starscream is still in the mix."

"Starscream's wider than BroadSide. I doubt he'll be doing any fighting."

SideSwipe snickered. "Fight? He can't even get off the ground!"

Sunstreaker smirked and whispered to Tracks. "You hear Red Alert mention replicating? I think he wants to get it on with Inferno!"

Tracks grinned back. "You never know."

()

"Now that the scrap's been put aside we can get down to buisness." Rail stated. "The first one to interrupt me gets shot in the footpod. Do I make myself clear?"

The others grumbled in understanding.

"Good. As I said before LowGrade, BloodWing and I didn't ask for the responsibility of Tricon. You're all assuming it's just a power trip. It's not. When we were old enough, the trine met with us and spoke about a guardian decepticon. At the time we had no idea what they were talking about. And we had no interest in being babysitters."

LowGrade picked up the story. "We assumed they were speaking of The One. As it turned out, Tricon and The One are the same being. We doubted his existence until proof was given. The mistake we made was assuming that Tricon was a liability and a myth. But he was far more than that."

BloodWing continued. "They explained to us the responsiblity and safeguards. Once we learned more, we understood we were the caretakers of our lineage."

"This is interesting, but a little vague." Tracker folded his arms. "You couldn't have been satisfied with that. All decepticons love the taste of power."

"And we were no different. Our trine warned us not to abuse the power, and only call upon Tricon as needed. We were skeptical. Up to that point, we had never seen this decepticon of myth."

"But why the two names?" FireBomb wanted to know.

"Much of it had to do with Tricon's creation eons ago." Rail answered. "The first name invokes what he _was_, and the second name is what he _became._ In the early days of Cybertron his name was whispered by the ancients."

"Tell us more!" Monger insisted. "There's an aspect to Tricon you aren't revealing."

"He came into being from unique circumstances. I can't say more."

"You mean you _won't._ I'm losing patience with this, Rail."

LowGrade glanced about the room. "Some of you have small memory of Tricon's power, if not his face. But we've _seen _him. The legends are true."

DeadEye rubbed his chin. "Sounds like a heavy hitter. What's he like?"

LowGrade shook his head. "He's literally _power incarnate,_ DeadEye. The air burns around him."

The room was momentarily silent as everyone absorbed that. Ruckus spoke up.

"If Tricon is that powerful, how is it that you are his controllers? It makes no sense."

Bloodwing sighed. "His power is such that it can't be maintained for too long. Anything that survives his initial attack leaves him vulnerable. But as far as we know, nothing ever survives his assault."

The others appeared startled by this news.

Barrage was suspicious. "What's his connection to us? Myth or not, there's no reason why Tricon would be our guardian."

"We can't say, Barrage. We're sworn to the knowledge."

"Enough." Monger waved it off. "I'm done with this nonsense. You're telling us something, but you can't say anything. What are we, idiots?"

"No. We'll show you." BloodWing turned to Rail and LowGrade. "Triangulate."

"What are you doing?" FlashPoint asked.

"Exposing our memories. Watch the center of the room, everyone."

Beams of energy fired from from three pairs of optics. At the focal point formed an image centered over the table. The others fell silent.

"Observe. Our collected memory from long ago." Rail stated.

_It was a family meeting of great importance. Barely grown and wild, the three youngsters met with their elders. Discussion was animated. There was talk of legacy, responsiblity and power. And a special guardian._

_The youngsters dismissed the legend, arguing lack of interest in dusty myths and tired hype. In anger Blitzwing struck, knocking them around like sparklings. More discussion and arguments occurred. Insolent and loud, the youngsters refused any responsiblity, wanting only power. Octane slapped them around next._

_It was then that Astrotrain determined spark encryption was necessary. After brief resistance, the youngsters succumbed to his touch._

_Despite new knowlege assimilating in their data banks, the youngsters refused to believe. Their elders mocked them and left, reminding them of the safeguards. Tricon was not to be taken lightly. But headstrong and foolish, the youngsters made plans. They met again later and decided to take control. Astrotrain's touch had filled their cores with hunger for the allspark. And the allspark they would have.  
_

_Invincible power seduced their thoughts. LowGrade agitated, Rail and BloodWing agreed. They joined hands and focused. Black globules of energy filled the atmosphere. The ground shook and erupted, hurling them off their feet. And then there was **sound.**_

_Gathering themselves, the_ _young ones looked up in shock and awe. Standing before them was Tricon himself, his very form crackling with dark energy. All color disappeared to stark shadow and blinding light._

_And Tricon was displeased. Optics black as night flashed in disapproval at their insolence. Stunned and unable to speak, the young decepticons stumbled to their feet and staggered back, fearful for their lives._

_Tricon gave a vague smile before advancing, the air warping and distorting with his every move. He was stunning and handsome, wicked and dark._

_Panicked, the youngsters aimed their weapons and fired, to no effect. Their source powers proved equally useless. Tricon merely absorbed it all and laughed._

_Out of options, they attempted to flee. Tricon caught them. One by one he grabbed them by the throat, lifted them and tossed them aside. A hand raised for seemingly a final blow._

_Everything went black, a malestrom of flying spark energy. It collapsed to a pinpoint and disappeared. Somewhere in the dim corridors of Kaos 3 lay three young decepticons, their ambitions crushed._

The image faded over the table. No one spoke for some time.

"Is amazing." Slasher finally commented. "Situation not what seem."

Rail held his head low. "Everyone still think it's a hot ticket?"

DeadEye shook his head. "I thought _we_ were powerful. But this Tricon's in another class altogether."

"I need to think about this." Raker was subdued.

FireBomb was muted also. "That must have been so humiliating."

"It was." BloodWing admitted. "Tricon threw us around like ragdolls. Even our source powers had no effect. To this day I don't understand that!"

"It's a miracle you weren't killed." Flashpoint noted.

LowGrade sighed. "He wanted to punish us, not kill us. We laid there for cycles, not being able to see or hear. Eventually we could move again with much pain."

"You mean he struck you _senseless?!"_

"Yeah. It was bad, like being trapped in our own bodies."

Tracker made comment. "Something bothers me about Tricon. He seems awfully familiar somehow."

"I was thinking the same thing." Monger added. "A sample of his energy signature would give more insight as to his identity."

"Good luck collecting it." Ruckus replied. He stared at RazorCut, who was making odd faces and fidgeting.

"What's with you? Drop a hexnut down your panel or something?"

RC clutched her helmet. "You're a real comedian."

DeadEye noticed her discomfort."You aren't totally recovered yet. Maybe you should get more rest."

"It isn't just that. Tricon was the one I saw in those visions. He's connected to us all somehow."

NightTrain looked around. "I suspect _some_ of us know this but still hide information. Not that it matters. Secrets die fast in this family."

"You got that right." Tracker sniped. "Well, Rail? Is there anything else we should know?"

"No." the older brother appeared weary. "What we know, you know. The only thing we keep are the encrypton codes to summon Tricon."

NightTrain tapped her fingers. "Did he speak at all? What's his voice sound like?"

"He didn't speak, he just laughed at us. I couldn't tell if he was amused or mocking."

"What's his voice sound like, then?"

"Freaky, echoing thunder. Sometimes it was deep or harsh. Then it would resonate like time itself."

"Doesn't sound like much to go on." Ruckus tapped his helmet. "Assuming we believe all this, maybe it's time to just ask our trine when they get back. Speculation and half truths don't interest me in the least."

Bloodwing folded her arms. "Ha. You'd do better squeezing energon from a stone. We're pretty certain Tricon is some lost relative shrouded in mystery."

"So in other words they wouldn't tell you anything." Flashpoint concluded.

"No, they'd change the subject. I started to feel like a totem."

Barrage huffed. "The whole concept's a bust, if you ask me. Tricon clearly existed before all of us. He had to be seen elsewhere! I'm pressed to believe he's let loose of some 'limbo' just to serve us."

"Especially since we never really saw him to begin with." NightTrain added. "This still doesn't add up."

"Maybe we did see him, Nighttrain."

"But how? I don't know him at all."

Barrage made a gesture around the room. "Some of us are old enough to have _sensed_ him, even if we didn't understand or know who he was."

"What of it?" Tracker shrugged. "Sparkling memories with no real description? That's hardly informative."

"We felt the power. That's the one common denominator we all experienced. The shift in reality."

Monger interrupted. "I notice everything. And those images tell me that none of us knows the full story. Power such as Tricon's wouldn't be hidden forever. Our trine won't speak of him. What's the deep secret, and why hasn't Tricon ruled this galaxy? There has to be a trail around the universe of his exploits."

"Who the hell would we _find _at this point?" Ruckus wanted to know. "Just fly around the galaxy and say _hey, you heard of Tricon?"_

"Offer solution practical." Hacker beeped. "Search greenlink database, quintesson journal copy. Much ancient information. Tricon may apply."

"Yes." Monger smiled. "I plan to do a little digging myself. Let our trine keep the secret. If I find the truth unaided, they'll see _me_ with most favor. And all debate will cease."

"Delusional as ever, Monger." FireBomb snapped. "Who was entrusted with our archives to begin with? Yours truly!"

"She's right, you know." Flashpoint agitated, grinning. "No matter what you say, you're still third in line."

"Technically true, Flashpoint. In any case, I've been told otherwise with _great affection."_ Monger stood to leave. "Can we cap this meeting now?"

"In a moment, Monger." LowGrade looked about. "Anyone have comments before we adjourn?"

RazorCut was still holding her helmet. "I can't shake the images, they won't turn off in my head."

DeadEye edged next to her, putting an arm around. "You've had too much excitement. Damaged spark is nothing to fool with."

"No." Tracker agreed. "If you're still having problems next cycle, let me know."

"I will. It's just that...when uncle healed me, I _thought_ I saw Tricon's creation."

"What?!" everyone paused in shock.

RazorCut appeared confused, her voice strained. "I can't swear to it. The crazy mindscape kept switching back and forth through time. There was no reference point, everything was screwy. The one vision I kept seeing was a dark ancient called the Fallen. He was involved somehow, or he and Tricon hooked up. Then I kept seeing two planet sized titans fighting."

Ruckus stared at her. "You mentioned that before. The battles between Unicron and Primus."

"I think so. But the whole deal was an acid trip. Then I saw Cybertron at different stages of peace and war. After that my own memories were jumbled in there. But something involving Unicron and Primus made Tricon enter the picture. I can't sort through all of it."

"I'd hardly use your visions for evidence, RC." Raker cracked. "No offense, but you were pretty sick at the time."

"I _know_ it makes no sense!"

"On the surface, no." Bloodwing glanced at Rail. "But myths are often rooted in reality."

Rail nodded. "Now I'm suspicious."

"Everyone knows the history of _The Fallen."_ Barrage added. "I suggest any research include him as the starting point."

"Done." LowGrade stated. "This meeting is adjourned."

to be continued


	42. KAOS 3 Elders

submission dated 2/3/09 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

**_KAOS 3 Elders_**

**The TripleChangers**

**BLITZWING:** Birth: Presumed creation on Cybertron, no records known. His true origin is shrouded in mystery. Surviving ancients whisper of an **'event' **eons ago.  
**Age:** **_35 ~ 40 million years_  
Traits:** _(see triplechangers, under Wing Shift Profiles)_ most prone to violence of the three elders. A blowhard and bully, Blitzwing enjoys intimidation in every form. Surprisingly level headed but extremely stubborn and hardnosed. His commando mindset makes him an excellent tactician. He often calculates his actions towards a larger purpose. His blustering bravado hides superior intelligence, but that is often a tactic he uses to his advantage. Tolerates no insult to his brood.  
**Conventional abilities:** fusion shells, plasma rockets, taser cannon  
**Source Powers:** Can see the dreams of others. Has ability to see and analyze any structure, living or unliving to a molecular level. Can manipulate molecules to recreate physical bodies. Blitzwing has microdotic memory. Once he memorizes a physical form he can recreate it to perfection by willpower alone. Has also been known to destabilize healthy bodies, causing their molecular structure to decay and break down. High level telepath.  
**Family fact:** Unknown connection to mythic **Tricon,** also known as **The One**. Has unrevealed history with _**The Fallen.**_ **Transform modes:** armored tank, orbital military plane  
**Special note:** Can batter through mountains in flight mode.

**ASTROTRAIN:** Birth: same as Blitzwing. Examined as a youth by Cybertronian scientists and considered an anomaly.  
**_Age: 35 ~ 40 million years_**  
**Traits:** _(see triplechangers, under Wing Shift Profiles)_ Astrotrain is moody and impatient. His personality is most chaotic of the three. Arrogance in his own abilities often fuels his extreme and deviant behavior. Surpisingly, he is the one most lenient with his offspring. Astrotrain tends to focus more on immediate goals versus long range schemes. Extremely perceptive and prone to brooding. Weird and unnerving at times.  
**Conventional abilities:** Ionic displacer, tractor beams, lasers  
**Source Powers:** Master manipulator of allspark. Can contain, alter, move, or control spark at will. His 'touch' can inspire, inflame, destroy or heal. Known to enslave enemies and mesmerize lovers. Rumored to affect souls in organics (the equivalent of spark in mechanoids) in similar fashion, but rarely does so. High level telepath.  
**Family fact:** Unknown connection to mythic **Tricon,** also known as **The One.** Has unrevealed history with **_The Fallen._** **Transform modes:** Subsonic speed train, orbital military transport  
**Special note:** Can carry up to thirty decepticons in his cargo hold.

**OCTANE:** Birth: same as Blitzwing and Astrotrain. Fled Cybertron during the era of 'genetic cleansing.' Later returned during the Osnot wars.  
**_Age: 35 ~ 40 million years_**  
**Traits:** _(see triplechangers, under Wing Shift Profiles_) Octane is the most talkative and reasonable of the elders, despite having the most sinister appearance. A master schemer and manipulator, Octane often weaves intricate plans of deception for personal gain. Considered vile by his enemies for his love of torture and inflicting pain. Vengeful and has a nasty streak. Known for nursing grudges and is slow to forgive.  
**Conventional abilities:** Disruptor rays, flammable hydrogen, molecular adhesive  
**Source Powers:** Can heal, restore, destroy or disrupt minds. Octane can create 'aspects' of emotions and give them physical form. He forces enemies to battle their own minds. His optics generate a powerful hypnotic field. Octane's voice has a tonal range that causes obedience and submission. This tactic is also known to affect spark. High level telepath.  
**Family fact:** Unknown connection to mythic **Tricon,** also known as **The One.** Has unrevealed history with **_The Fallen.  
_Transform modes:** Heavy fuel tanker, supersonic jet  
**Special note:** Can haul 460,000 gallons of fuel in tanker mode.

**BLACKBOLT:** Birth: Creation on Cyberton ca. 4th ~ 5th generation,** 1st generation seeker  
**_**Age:** _**_24.4 million years_  
Traits:** _(see seekers, under Wing Shift Profiles)_ Blackbolt is stern and tough, strictly old school. Exceedingly intelligent and charismatic, BlackBolt once commanded the famed Stellaris fleet. Has a wicked sense of humor. Like Thundercracker, BlackBolt can communicate with his secondary 'brain'. However, he can do this without going into analysis mode.  
**Conventional abilities:** rocket shells, laser guns, sonic _'blunderbuster'._ He erupts solid energy that explodes on impact with vibration and sound.  
**Family fact:** Pada (father) to Thundercracker  
**Transform modes:** suborbital hypersonic seeker. His wings are more elongated than later versions.  
**Special note**: his wing shape allows BlackBolt a** vertical** **90 degree takeoff,** impossible even for other seekers.

**BREAKER:** Birth: Creation on Cyberton  
**_Age: 17~18 million years_**  
**Traits:** (_see minicon, under Wing Shift Profiles)_ Breaker is truly a jack of all trades. He is able to manipulate, absorb, reflect and divert all sources of energy _(electromagnetic, thermal, astral, pulse)._ Can increase his natural density by a factor of ten _(1 to the tenth power)_ becoming dense enough to theoretically crash through Cybertron itself. At such weight he becomes an annihilation impact weapon. Intensely loyal to those he considers family and clan. Like all minicons, Breaker craves contact and warmth and has strong 'clustering' instincts. Minicons often squeeze into tight areas or between larger bots. As a group they crowd together constantly. With lovers and bondmates, they squash underneath for fun. Breaker is sly, patient and crafty. Few can equal his wisdom and life experience. Outstanding intellect despite his clipped speech. A high level telepath, Breaker is casual about intruding into 'brains'  
**Conventional abilities:** survelliance mode, espionage, communications, impact body attack, energy attacks, pleasure mode.  
**Transform modes:** sphere and sex vibrator  
**Special note:** Breaker can process and analyze information at a staggering 1,000 zigaberts per astrosecond. _(a zigabert is a terrabyte to a factor of 500)_

**TRICON:** Birth: Unknown, presumed on or near Cybertron  
**_Age:_** **_Unknown, first seen during dawn of Primals_** **_era_**  
**_Traits:_** This **uber decepticon** is the stuff of myth and legend. Has an impossible range of physical, mental and mystic attacks. Creates distortions in reality by his very presence. Often described as handsome and powerful in body, with saber wings and helmet. Tricon is also distinguished by his **piercing, black optics.** Originally thought to be invincible, Cybertronium scientists later discovered his energy signature was not a true one. Tricon made brief but memorable appearances at various points in Cybertron history. Ancients speculated he was a variation of "source" transformer created at the dawn of time. Cults formed on Cybertron during the dark times, claiming him a **god worthy of Primus and Unicron.** His motives were at times confused and unfocused. He often sided with both decepticons and autobots when the two factions clashed. Punishment and favor were often given at random. Eventually he disappeared for millions of years without a trace. When the New Military age arose Tricon returned, bearing decepticon insignia. He razed cities with little effort and provided haven to wounded decepticons. Again he disappeared, fading into obscurity and time. Hype, myth and legend followed his name from Cybertron to all points in the galaxy. Tricon was said to have exceptional intelligence hampered by wild emotion. A titanic battle was witnessed and recorded on cybertron during the maximals age. **Tricon battled Unicron**, a seeming mismatch. The planetoid decepticon dwarfed Tricon by a factor of billions. Scientists were excited but the populace feared for the safety of Cybertron. The planet shook to the core from the nearby conflaguration. Their battle was evenly matched, to the shock of everyone. A blinding sphere of power obscured the entire planetary horizon of Cybertron before dissipating. When it cleared, both Tricon and Unicron were gone. Unicron was later found 'blown' to another sector of space, in deep stasis mode. Tricon was presumed destroyed, but it was never confirmed. Analysis of displaced energy in the void revealed a shocking development: that a true decepticon matrix existed. Panicked, several elders approached **Vector Prime** about creating a counterbalance, the **autobot matrix.**  
**Conventional abilities:** numerous  
** Family fact:** Connected to triplechanger clan, may be an ancestor  
**Transform modes:** Interstellar jet, land surface glider

THE END


	43. Good Things in Small Packages

submission dated 2/5/09

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

Good things in Small Packages

Rumble helped his brother to bed. Frenzy had stumbled and fallen during cleanup duty on level 2.

"You gotta be careful, bro. You're carrying a little package there."

"Very funny." Frenzy eased onto the mattress. "This is pathetic, Rumble. I can't even fit into Soundwave anymore! He made some lousy joke about me being all warped out of shape."

Rumble adjusted metallic bedsheets over his sibling. "Don't worry about it, he's just messin' with ya. Besides, everyone ain't built all boxy like he is. You heard from Dead End?"

"All the time. I had to turn off my remote, he was driving me crazy. Look at the table over there. Full of candy and treats!"

Rumble laughed. "He just wants to make sure you're okay. How do you feel?"

Frenzy rubbed his spark chamber. "Hurts...burns. I feel funny, Rumble."

The pale blue cassette patted his brother in comfort. "Easy, don't stress your circuits. I think-"

Frenzy let loose a high pitched shriek and gripped himself.

"Frenzy!!"

"D-do something, Rumble." Frenzy was panicked._ "Pain!!" _

Rumble stared in shock. His sibling was leaking everywhere over the bedsheets.

"I'll call Soundwave!" Rumble spoke into his arm remote. "Soundwave! _Get here now!!_ I think Frenzy's having the sparkling!"

A sonorous voice answered quickly. **[On my way. Make him comfortable, Rumble!]**

"I will!" Rumble helplessly tried massage. Frenzy balled up in pain and rolled around. His internal chest wheels spun noisily, making insane racket.

Rumble winced at the noise and held his brother down. Astroseconds later DeadEnd crashed through the door, full of anxiety.

"I...I knew it. _Felt it!_ He's having the sparkling right now!" the nervous stunticon blubbered.

"What's it _look_ like?!" Rumble shouted over the howling Frenzy.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stand aside." a new voice commanded. Soundwave entered quickly through the broken doors. "We have to keep Frenzy calm as possible."

"His spark chamber is opening!" Dead End bellowed, pressing near the bed. "I think we should-"

"Be _quiet,_ I said!" Soundwave ordered. He propped Frenzy up. Blue core energy engulfed the room as Frenzy fell still.

Soundwave moved over him. "Here we go..."

()

The triplechangers were playing cards as Blitzwing retold the story of Megatron to Octane.

The tanker laughed out loud. "Why, Blitz...I didn't know Megatron was your type! When's the bonding ceremony?"

Blitzwing smiled at the clearly annoyed Astrotrain. "Nothing formal as of yet. I really haven't decided. After all, things get stale after a few eons. Maybe it's time to spice things up."

Astrotrain wasn't amused. "I'll remember that later on tonight. Maybe it's time you slept _alone."_

Octane pretended to shiver. "Ooo, that's cold. You're always so _touchy_, Astro."

"Blitzwing told this story five times already. I'm tired of hearing it."

"Tch." Blitzwing stroked Astrotrain's headstripe. "You're so ridiculous, Astro. Now stop with the jealousy!"

"I'm not jealous of Megatron, for pit's sake. The ditz can't even count to three!"

Octane sipped his drink. "Speaking of which, did anyone catch him yet?"

Astrotrain shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of. Word has it that Soundwave is chasing shadows."

"He'll be found eventually." Blitzwing dropped something in his drink and stirred it.

"What's that?" Octane peered over.

"Sulphur mixed with crushed tar."

Octane frowned. "What, no hydrochloric acid?"

"It's too early in the cycle for all that. Do you want any?"

Octane held his glass out. "Sure, hit me. What about you, Astro?"

Astrotrain was indifferent. "I really had more of a taste for ammonia."

Blitzwing sprinkled his drink next. "Well, try this instead. I think you'll like the combination."

The triples downed their drinks immediately.

"Hmm." Astrotrain was impressed. "That _was_ pretty good. It has bite, but doesn't get you wasted."

"Yeah." Octane hiccuped. "Clears out your boron compressors, though. I still would have added the acid."

"Nitric acid is smoother than the hydrochloric stuff, Octane." Astrotrain disagreed.

"It's all a matter of taste, Astro. Besides-"

"Wait." Blitzwing held up a hand suddenly. "I sense an occurance."

The triples stared off into space. Optics brightened briefly then dimmed.

"Well, well." Blitzwing cocked his head. "It seems as though Frenzy starts the parade."

"The others will soon follow." Astrotrain stated, shuffling his cards. He smirked at Octane. "Including your dear insecticon."

"I _know_ that." Octane replied. "We probably won't make it back before he gives birth, anyway. I'm almost resigned to it."

Blitzwing chuckled. "Still fretting that the others won't accept your new sparkling?"

"They will! Given enough time, anything can change."

"I know it's a sore topic, Octane. They still resent Shrapnel and your feelings for him."

"I told them the truth, Blitzwing. If they haven't gotten over it by now they never will. A new sibling will sweeten their mood."

"You'd better hope so." Astrotrain replied. He stared at the doors and smiled. "A much more _pleasant_ diversion comes this way."

"Hmm."

The door intercomm buzzed. **[Hello, this is Skyfire. Anyone home?]**

Blitzwing smirked and hit the response button. "Only everyone. _Do_ come in." the doors swooshed open.

The tall jet gave a vague smile before coming in. "I guess this is a surprise."

"Somewhat. We knew you'd come here eventually." Blitzwing glanced up from his place at the table. "I see you're not alone."

Breaker beeped from his high perch on Skyfire's shoulder. "Is so. Breaker now tallest decepticon in joint!"

Octane cracked up. "Only until you get down. Is there news?"

Skyfire joined them at the table. "I just needed some advice. I see you've got a card game going."

Astrotrain shrugged. "A small game, no real stakes. The base is slow right now for obvious reasons."

"I noticed. Work is even suspended at the lab."

Breaker hopped onto the table and sat down. "Give drink."

Blitzwing poured him one. "How about you, Skyfire?"

Skyfire watched Breaker's drink with suspicion. "I think I'll wait."

Astrotrain couldn't help but smile. "You still don't trust us."

"I do. And stop grinning at me."

"You'll excuse me for thinking my thoughts."

Breaker gulped his drink. The minicon burped loudly before smoke poured from his head.

"Good stuff eh, Breaker?" Octane nodded. "Blitz added a different spike this time."

Breaker nodded. "Strong. Not like sticks, still good. Breaker like."

Skyfire watched his minicon smoulder. "What in Cybertron did you spike that with?"

"Sulphur and Tar." Blitzwing explained. "Octane wanted to add acid, but it's too early. We might have an assignment during the cycle."

Skyfire's expression was indescribable. "Are you completely insane?"

"It's very good, you might be surprised. It gives a pleasant buzz without the headache and-"

"Have the three of you considered donating your brains to science?"

"Why do you say that?" Octane was curious.

Blue optics flashed. "You've either got genetic problems or damaged programs. Maybe both."

Octane laughed and elbowed a still smiling Astrotrain. "Pit take it, he even insults us with style!"

Breaker swung his mug happily. "Big Sky silly."

Skyfire pointed at his friend. "You're sitting there on fire and _I'm_ silly?"

"Delightful." Astrotrain snickered. "Lovers always call us the worst names!"

"I'm _not_ your-"

"Hmm. _Nerves,_ darling. You'll be a pada sooner than you think."

Skyfire clapped a hand over his optics. "I should have known this was a bad idea."

"There's a bed in the back." Octane gestured innocently. "It's quite comfortable. You could lie down and think about things."

"Idea good." Breaker brightened at the thought. "Help relax."

Skyfire was sarcastic. "No, thank you. I prefer thinking _out here."_

"Still relax!" Breaker insisted.

"Yes, all of us '_relaxing' _together. How thoughtful!"

"You misjudge us, Skyfire." Blitzwing strained to keep from laughing.

"Not really. We've gotten totally off topic here!"

"What is the topic, anyway? You never said."

Skyfire counted to ten. "I came for advice about sparklings."

Blitzwing folded his arms in amusement. "Maybe we should have classes. Everyone seems to run here for the same information."

"I don't need a manual, just the basics." Skyfire looked to Astrotrain. "You hinted Starscream will give birth soon. How can I prepare?"

Astrotrain switched to casual mode. "Stay close. And be ready to clean up a mess."

Blue optics flared in curiosity. "Oh? I'll have to get cloths, then."

"Make him comfortable and keep surfaces sterile where you can."

Skyfire rubbed his helmet in thought. "I guess I could use the zinc patches inside the crib."

"Dry the eggs off and set them under the blankets. The heat should range from 290 to 500 quelsiors."

Skyfire nodded. "Thanks for the info. Starscream's been a handful lately, and I really need to unwind."

"I'm not surprised to hear that." Blitzwing commented before smiling again. "You didn't have to stay away so long, either."

The big jet sighed. "Maybe not. Sometimes it's hard to drop out of analysis mode. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about the sparklings. But between keeping Starscream happy and doing lab work...there's no down time. And I'm not even including the Megatron situation."

Octane observed him, optics_ sparkling._ "Skyfire, what are your real plans? Long range, I mean."

"I'm not sure I follow you."

"We know you're here because of Starscream-"

"At first I was. But as time passed I knew it was a private decision as well."

Octane glanced at the others quickly. "I see. And if you were offered a home, a place of sanctuary once power shifts?"

Skyfire reflected. "It depends. Sometimes I still can't believe so many events in my life have changed."

"Are you still feeling displaced?" Astrotrain wanted to know.

Skyfire smiled a bit. "Not as much. I'm still adjusting to the finer points of being a decepticon."

"No such thing." Blitzwing replied. "Trust your instincts and stop focusing so much on function."

Blue optics glanced up over the table. "You think I'm aft tight?"

"Not exactly. Only that you're too intelligent for your own good."

The white jet bellowed with laughter. "Thanks. I've never been told _that_ before!"

Astrotrain leaned on an elbow, curving a grin. "Well, it's no secret we like you."

As if on cue, Breaker pointed to his mug. "Have drink. Must relax, be self! Breaker tell before."

Skyfire poked his friend playfully. "I know. I've been hardheaded about things."

Breaker indicated everyone. "Can tell anything. Trust, keep secrets! No pretense, know spark."

Cool optics glanced at each triplechanger. "For some reason I believe that now. Before-"

"Before, you thought we were perverts and freaks." Astrotrain supplied.

Skyfire cocked an optic. "You _are_ perverts and freaks."

Astrotrain was cheerful. "I love the way you channel your inner decepticon. What Octane offered applies to us all."

"What?"

"A home for you, Skyfire. When this foolishness is done, stay with us on Kaos 3."

Skyfire shook his head. "I couldn't make a decision like that without Starscream. And I hardly consider war foolishness."

Octane chuckled. "War is _buisness,_ Skyfire. Once Megatron is overthrown, many others will need haven. Kaos 3 is self contained and perfect for a new empire."

Skyfire blinked. "A colony of free decepticons? I thought it was a personal offer."

It was Octane's turn to laugh. "A soft and safe place for your family. Others we favor will receive the same consideration."

Blue optics narrowed. "A party invitation? I consider you all friends, but-"

"You still aren't listening." Blitzwing was annoyed. "We offered everything before. We offer _everything_ now. Don't pretend to be dense."

Skyfire sat in silence, thinking. "My bad. You're being sincere, and I'm acting like a wise aft."

"True." Blitzwing was smug. "However, your fine qualities outweigh the minor annoyances."

Breaker sipped his drink. "Good deal, happy times. Kaos 3 like Big Sky!"

"What's he mean by that?" Skyfire wanted to know.

"You'll be well received." Astrotrain reassured. "I guarantee it. Many surprises await there."

Blitzwing poured a drink and pushed it in front of Skyfire. "Go on. You won't have many quiet moments after the sparklings are born anyway."

Skyfire glanced at his drink and downed it. "You're right, I've never been so nervous. I keep thinking something will go wrong."

"It won't. Starscream is healthy, and so are the twins." Blitzwing paused in surprise. "You never called us friends before now."

Skyfire stared at his glass. "Maybe it's time I quit playing games. I know you're interested in me. And truthfully, I liked you from the beginning." small grin. "How's _that_ for honesty?"

Octane lifted a toast. "A true decepticon at last."

()

The nearly unconscious Frenzy looked up in exhaustion. "Did...it happen yet?"

"Easy, bro." Rumble dabbed cloths on overheated plating. "You gave us quite a scare there!"

"DeadEnd here?"

"Right here!" the happy stunticon puffed. He gripped Frenzy's hand. "You look better."

"The sparkling? Is it?"

DeadEnd burbled in laughter. "It's fine, fine. Well the egg is, anyway. Nice and shiny, good and hot!"

Soundwave entered the bedroom suddenly. "The egg is solid and heavy, Frenzy. Congratulations."

The cassette managed a grin. "Who would believe it, huh?"

"Especially me." Rumble stuck his chest out. "Shoot, I'm an uncle! I gotta get a gift or something."

"How about a party?" DeadEnd suggested. "Who knows, I may even smile!"

"Crazy aft." Frenzy squeezed a yellow arm. "C'mere and get a kiss, boo."

"Hee hee!" DeadEnd edged alongside his bondmate and cuddled.

Soundwave tapped Rumble on the shoulder. "Let's give them some privacy. I have an announcement to make later on."

()

For the first time Skyfire felt truly at ease among the triples. The reason didn't matter. He welcomed the change and went with the mood.

A second drink allowed him to unwind. And he talked. About the past, about the future. Expressed awe and amazement at being a pada. Wondering if true freedom was possible for all decepticons. He revealed his thoughts without restraint or hesitation.

A strange haziness wrapped his mind as he rambled on, not minding the amused looks. His spark was warm, his body relaxed. Sweet muzziness had him anticipating the sparklings.

Eventually he stopped talking. To his surprise, the triplechangers were staring and smiling.

Blue optics blinked. "What is it? I say something wrong?"

Blitzwing grinned. "No. Why are you holding Astrotrain's hand?"

"What?!" Skyfire stared at his left hand on the table. White fingers tangled with silver ones.

Astrotrain was oddly tranquil. "I'm not offended."

Skyfire hastily pulled his hand away. "I was...distracted."

Octane laughed huskily. "You _must_ have been."

"What?"

Breaker giggled. "Kiss Octane, then hold Astrotrain hand. We listen while talk."

Skyfire held his head. "I must be _drunk!_ I don't remember any of that."

"Maybe the spike was too strong." Blitzwing suggested.

Skyfire didn't believe him. "I don't buy that, and neither do you."

"No, but I was anticipating another round of your denials."

Massive shoulders shrugged. "Pointless. Like I said, I'm done with games. Why didn't someone stop me?"

"We love hearing the sound of your voice." Octane smirked. "Besides, you finally cut through the scrap and spoke your mind."

"Are you serious?"

Octane cocked his head a bit. "For the first time, you weren't defensive or cautious. Initially I wondered why Astrotrain and Blitzwing found you so appealing. Sure, I knew anyone would jump your mainframe. But there had to be more to it. As I got to know you better, I caught glimpses. Now that I've seen your mind, I'm fully convinced."

Skyfire was alarmed. _What in Cybertron did I say?!"_

Breaker snickered. "Tell secret thoughts. Not worry! Already suspect."

The deep voice went up in volume. _"What_ secret thoughts? It was just a conversation-"

Octane tapped at his lips with a smile. "Careful. I might get ideas if you keep kissing me."

Skyfire blubbered. "Octane! You know it wasn't...I was drunk!"

"This from the bot who took on _these_ two?" Octane gestured at the other triplechangers.

"I was drunk then, too!" energon flushed a handsome faceplate.

"You're clearly stressed about the sparklings." Blitzwing couldn't hide his amusement. "Don't worry about Starscream. The fun begins once the eggs hatch."

Skyfire felt his plates heat. "Look, I appreciate the drink and your company. But I really should be going. Starscream could deliver at any time."

"Still a little ways to go." Blitzwing sipped his own drink, visiors flashing. "In the meantime, feel free to rest here."

Skyfire huffed. _"Again_ with this."

"He's right, you know." Astrotrain replied, making a gesture towards the back. "Meditate and clear your mind. _Stretch out,_ and let tension ease away. You'll find the mattress quite soft and comfy."

"Is so." Breaker beeped. "Friendly offer, good thing. Restore strength for Starscream."

"I don't need rest that badly." Skyfire cracked.

Astrotrain gave a vague grin. "A brief nap might prove most refreshing."

Skyfire couldn't believe his audios. "You'll say _anything_ to get me in bed!"

"Pretty much."

Before Skyfire could respond to _that,_ the living room speakers crackled.

**"DECEPTICONS, THIS IS SOUNDWAVE. AS OF 0780 BREEMS, THIS BASE IS OFFICIALLY ON CODE FOUR REDUCED STATUS. I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE SEVERAL NEW ARRIVALS AMONG OUR RANKS. FRENZY HAS RECORDED THE FIRST OFFICIAL BIRTH OF THE NEW ORDER. ONSLAUGHT, BRAWL, MIXMASTER AND WILDRIDER ARE ALSO REPORTING A HEALTHY HATCH. ALL NEW PARENTS ARE REQUIRED TO SUBMIT DATA FORMS WITH ACCURATE BIRTH DATE AND WEIGHT DESIGNATIONS. SECONDARY FORMS MUST BE SUBMITTED ONCE THE EGGS BREAK. SPARKLINGS WILL BE RECORDED BY PARENTAGE, SEX, DNA CONFIGURATION, AND NAME."**

"Sparklings pop everywhere!" Breaker commented.

**"DELIVER ALL VITAL STATISTICS TO OUR RECORDS LIBRARY. VORTEX WILL RECEIVE AND PROCESS ALL DOCUMENTATION. THOSE ON FULL DUTY STATUS WILL BE ASSIGNED ROTATIONAL SHIFTS. IN ADDITION, THE SEARCH FOR MEGATRON CONTINUES. HE IS CURRENTLY AT LARGE ON BASE. IF SIGHTED, CONTACT ME IMMEDIATELY. THAT IS ALL. SOUNDWAVE OUT."**

Skyfire let out a sound of relief. "For an astrosecond I thought he'd name Starscream."

"Such a nervous Razer." Blitzwing chuckled. "You panic too easily, Skyfire. Besides, you would feel the birth through your bond. I already told you Starscream isn't ready yet."

"That's right, you did." Skyfire finished his third drink quickly. "I really have to go. Starscream is probably awake by now, and I need to be by his side."

"True." Octane agreed. "Although something Soundwave said has me curious."

"What's that?"

"Where'd he get this _'New Order'_ stuff? You'd think all these sparklings were planned."

"Was hard work! Delivered notes and candy." Breaker reminded everyone. "Hot booty follow."

"Still taking all the credit, Breaker?" Blitzwing asked the diminuitive decepticon. "Maybe you should work on Soundwave's public relations staff."

"It's an odd designation." Astrotrain agreed. "But propaganda is Soundwave's specialty."

Skyfire stood to leave. "Propaganda or not, I've got a certain seeker to check on. Thanks again for the company."

"Of course." Astrotrain replied pleasantly. "Next time bring Starscream."

()

Skywarp rested in comfort while watching a movie. His nervous bondmate paced the bedroom and fretted.

"Well, 'Warp?"

Skywarp glanced up from his movie. "Well what?"

Thundercracker indicated the intercomm. "You heard Soundwave. Decepticons are popping sparklings everywhere. Isn't it time you got started?"

Skywarp laughed. "What's that got to do with me? I told you I'm not ready yet!"

"When will you be?"

"How should I know? When it happens, it happens. I'm not on a timer switch!"

Thundercracker waved his arms about wildly. "But can't you tell? I want to see our daughter! And another thing, Blitzwing never said when the egg would hatch-"

Skywarp stared at his bondmate. "Have you gone crazy?"

"I just can't stand all this waiting!" the blue seeker paced again.

Skywarp watched him. "You're wearing a hole in the floor. Come over here and sit next to me!"

With a sigh, Thundercracker plopped next to his bondmate. "I'm sorry, I should be supporting you."

"Stop apologizing already."

Thundercracker patted Skywarp all over. "Now stay calm. Don't get nervous!"

Skywarp huffed. _"You're_ the wreck, not me. Maybe Hook can give you a tranquilizer for your brain nodes!"

"I'm just thinking you could go at any time, Skywarp."

"Do us both a favor and _stop thinking!_ You're driving me nuts."

Thundercracker was crestfallen. "Well..."

"If you want to make yourself useful, fix me something to eat. I'm starved."

"What would you like?"

"Silicone chips with copper dip. And a nice wire casserole on the side."

Thundercracker kissed him. "You got it." he scurried into the kitchen happily.

Skywarp snuggled into the blankets and turned his movie back on. "Good thing I didn't tell him about the surges."

()

The triplechangers continued their card game after Skyfire left. Breaker picked up the conversation after a bit.

"Did convince well."

"Do you think?" Octane shrugged over his hand. "I had to be subtle. Razers are notoriously difficult to snare."

Astrotrain couldn't stop grinning. "Age and treachery eventually wins, Octane. I was surprised he came by to visit."

"So was I." Blitzwing picked up a card from the pile. "We hadn't had much contact recently, with all the crazy developments happening on base. As I said before, I never doubted his eventual return."

"Starscream was the same way." Octane noted.

"Yes, why are young ones so _sensitive_ about not being in control?" Blitzwing pondered. "The best things in life are _chaotic!"_

Astrotrain cackled. "Who ever enjoyed themselves under control? Take for example our children! A mess of a hatch, totally random and spur of the moment."

"It's why they turned out so well." Octane snerked. "Accidents by design!"

"I disagree, Octane. We _did_ plan a family."

"Yeah, I remember that plan." Octane counted on his fingers. "After the second, third, fourth, fitfth, sixth..."

"Sparklings come _first!"_ Astrotrain cracked up at his bad joke.

"Is funny." Breaker lit a stick and smoked. "Big Sky consider offer strong. Confident Starscream agree."

Octane stirred his drink. "You know, I never suspected Skyfire would respond so readily to a gentle nudge. Either he was in the mood, or he's totally comfortable with us."

"I think it's about fifty fifty." Blitzwing noted. "That mental suggestion you gave him was sneaky, I must admit."

"Well, I wanted to see if he was a good kisser."

Astrotrain started up. "We already _told_ you he was."

Octane shrugged, shuffling his cards. "Good looks doesn't mean good in bed, Astro. You've gone through enough transformers to know that!"

"Let's put it this way, Octane. If you had a hot frame versus a homely frame, which one would you bang?"

"Crazy question. The hot one."

"And which one would you rather teach?"

"Heh." Octane thought of possibilites. "I'd break in the good one."

Breaker poured himself another drink. "Easy answer! Breaker vouch for Sky."

Blitzwing poked him. "I don't doubt that. Of course, Octane hasn't had the pleasure so far."

"We got interrupted by circumstance, remember?" Octane recalled. "I'm reasonably patient, though. And once we're on Kaos 3... _many_ things will be different."

"We vote, then." Blitzwing lifted his glass. "Skyfire and Starscream would command our forces. Do we follow them, and serve without question?"

"Definitely." Octane clinked his glass.

"Absolutely." Astrotrain clinked his glass.

"Agree." Breaker likewise touched his glass.

Blitzwing was pleased. "Excellent. I don't doubt they'll honor us in the new regime."

"One sweet gift deserves another." Astrotrain said mysteriously.

"The prize is already won, Astro." Octane cackled. "Gently taken to be held hard!"

"Is perfect." Breaker beeped happily. "Tickle sticky. _Packs of sex!"_

"And now that we have what we want, the next concern is Megatron." Blitzwing steepled his fingers. "I suggest liquidation at the earliest convienience."

Octane nodded. "I'm all for it, but it has to be done carefully."

"Why be subtle?"

"There's still the factor of Shockwave and his troops. We ice Megatron too soon and it's liable to bring all of Cybertron down on our heads."

"Then we use our counter force." Astrotrain gave a savage smile. "Kaos 3 is on standby. No doubt they're in survelliance mode as we speak."

"We'll contact them as things develop with the coup." Blitzwing leaned back into his chair. "Is everyone back home anxious for combat?"

"Only when they aren't sucking on my spark." Astrotrain griped. "We still have to deal with that situation, Blitzwing. Nothing has changed."

"Some other time, Astro. Right now I feel too mellow to worry about it."

Octane put his feet on the table. "Same here, Blitz. Success is in our grasp! The pieces are in place and none can leave the field."

Astrotrain rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "First, we retake Cybertron. Then, the _galaxy._"

Breaker stood and struck his classic pose, pointing skyward. _"Decepticons do it better, baby! Best booty and kick aft!"_

The others roared with laughter.

()

Skyfire padded quietly into the lab. The lights were dimmed everywhere. Adjusting his vision to the gloom, he halted in his tracks suddenly.

A trail of broken glass led to the bedroom.

Panic flooded his circuits at the implication. He literally crashed through the doors.

_"Starscream?!"_

"Here, Skyfire." the seeker sat with his back turned. In confusion, the valkyrie jet stepped over huge shards of glass scattered everywhere. A wall length mirror was shattered.

"What happened here?" he asked carefully.

Starscream didn't answer immediately. "Small accident."

Skyfire sat next to him on the bed. "The truth, Starscream."

The seeker was indifferent. "I didn't like what I saw. And even less what I felt."

Blue optics surveyed the room. "I'll clean this up shortly. Why did you smash the mirror?"

_"Look at me." _Starscream hissed in anger. "Have you ever seen anyone so gross and distorted?"

"Starscream, you're-"

_"And don't tell me I'm beautiful!"_ the seeker screeched. "I'm tired of hearing that."

"Fine. You want me to lie? I'll lie."

"I don't want you to do anything. I'm sick of all this." Starscream lumbered to his feet and paced slowly.

Skyfire watched him closely. "What's wrong with you?"

Crimson optics flared. "Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. My systems are screwed, my balance is off. I get constant short circuits in my joints. I'm either freezing or boiling hot. _It's just one big party!!"_

Skyfire stood and held him. "You've made it this far. Move forward a bit, Starscream. The sparklings will arrive soon!"

"Not soon enough. I heard the announcements. Everyone's already started except me."

"No they haven't. Stop exaggerating."

"Easy for you to say, Skyfire. You've done your part! Now leave me alone."

Skyfire felt his circuits boil. "Be careful what you ask for, Starscream. You think it's been easy, listening to you bitch and whine every cycle?"

Starscream gaped in shock. "How dare you-"

"Tending to your every need and forgetting about my own? No, you're right. I've got it _easy."_

Starscream fell silent, his optics strangely wet. "At least I know the truth now. About everything."

Skyfire turned away in anger. "This drama got old before."

"Screw the drama, Skyfire." Starscream rasped. "I reached out to you earlier, but got no answer."

Skyfire turned back around. "What are you talking about?"

"Our bond. Didn't you sense me? Or were you too preoccupied with the triplechangers to notice?"

"It wasn't like that at all. I needed some down time myself, Starscream."

"I see."

"I was stressed and tense. I told you before I considered them friends. They gave good advice about sparkling care."

Starscream abruptly laughed, startling his bondmate. "Maybe I should let you find out the hard way. I wish I could say I'm surprised."

Blue optics narrowed. "You're making fun of me now?"

"You make fun of yourself. Remember what happened at the cave?"

"That incident has nothing to do with us!"

"You _wish." _Starscream was sarcastic. "I have history with them._ You_ have history with them. Do the math!"

"Get to the point."

"I've known them far longer than you, and can see their tactics a mile away."

"For the record, I told them I refuse to play games anymore. That includes pointless denials of attraction."

Starscream's optics nearly popped. "You what?!"

Skyfire was defiant, cold. "You heard me. I kissed Octane and held Astrotrain's hand."

Starscream clenched his fists and stared down. "Damn. You're becoming too good a decepticon, Skyfire. I didn't expect this turn."

"You should be proud, all things considered. Didn't you tell me attention was flattering?"

A screech. "Yes, but only on _my_ terms! This is unexpected."

"The spark often follows an erratic course. Look at our own history."

Starscream was silent momentarily. "An interesting round, Skyfire. And now that you've basically offered us as payment?"

It was Skyfire's turn to be confused. "I don't follow the track."

Starscream was smug. "You tell me about attractions and friendship. The triplechangers never do anything free of charge!"

"So? I thought that was standard decepticon practice."

Starscream clutched his helmet in frustration. "Fine. Tell me this much. Did they offer _you_ anything besides advice?"

"As a matter of fact, they did."

"I knew it!!"

Skyfire sighed. "Starscream, come here." He gripped a sleek hand. "Let's stop shouting at each other."

"I..." Starscream looked up. "You're right, this is stupid."

Skyfire kissed a perfect nose. "We're both tired and stressed."

Starscream sat on the bed suddenly. "You said they made an offer."

Skyfire angled down next to him. "Yes, and it might surprise you. Octane asked if we'd like to live on Kaos 3 once Megatron is dealt with."

Starscream registered surprise. "Kaos 3? The military installation operated by renegade decepticons?"

"Apparently over time the asteroid has been terraformed. I get the impression it's a complete facility."

The seeker was thinking. "A true base of operations, near the galactic hub."

"I informed them I couldn't make a decision like that without consulting you."

"That's _something, _at least." Starscream was still snippish. "And there's the BlackBolt factor to consider. He'd be a valuable addition to our cause."

"Assuming his long range plans match ours."

"Thundercracker will influence that. I have no doubt!" Starscream winced and grabbed himself.

Skyfire edged closer. "You should rest."

"Don't patronize me!" the seeker shrieked. "I can't do anything _but_ rest."

"Screaming at me won't change anything." Skyfire was annoyed.

Starscream glared at him. "So what. I'm still pissed!"

"Then _stay_ pissed." Skyfire snapped back. "You expect decepticons to follow a _child?"_

Starscream was shocked momentarily. "At least I have sense enough not to walk into traps."

"What traps? Say what you mean."

The seeker laughed bitterly. "They say what goes around comes around. So you went to the triplechangers for advice. What eventually happened?"

"I told you what I did already, Starscream. Get to the point."

"They fully expect us to accept their offer. And do you know why?"

"An exchange for their services. It's fairly obvious."

Crimson optics narrowed. "It would be for anyone thinking in a straight line. For triplechangers, the obvious goal isn't always the _real_ one."

Skyfire was instantly suspicious. "Wait. I thought that attempted bond buisness was resolved. They made no further moves!"

"Why should they _have_ to? Thanks to Astrotrain's tinkering, they can wait us out forever. And like an idiot, you waltzed in there and offered us up on a platter!"

Skyfire sat stunned. "How could I possibly know all that, Starscream?"

"You couldn't, because you don't know them like I do. And even I don't understand their bizarre mentality."

"Ironic." Skyfire was thinking aloud. "I pretty much said the same thing."

"Oh? When was this?"

"When I visited. I pretty much stated I thought they had bad dna or damaged programs."

Starscream sighed. "They probably got a kick out of that."

Skyfire turned to him sharply. "Exactly. You'd think I paid them a compliment or something!"

The seeker shook his head. "The only thing I know for certain is that they make no sense. You understand my meaning?"

Skyfire squeezed a sleek hand and nodded. "They remind me of corrupted files that form their own virus."

Fiery optics stared into icy ones. "An interesting observation, Skyfire. It's an angle I hadn't considered."

"Do you think we should stay on Kaos 3?"

"Temporarily, depending on what happens here. We'll definitely need another base of operations offplanet. And Cybertron is still controlled by Shockwave."

"We need to get established before retaking Cybertron."

Starscream considered. "Agreed. By that time we'll have a better idea of our own troop size. The decepticons on Kaos 3 may know others willing to join us." he abruptly stopped talking, head down.

"Star? What are you feeling?"

"I shouldn't have ripped into you like that. You've been nothing but considerate, Sky. And I...acted like an aft."

Skyfire grinned and cuddled. "But such a cute and sexy one."

Starscream held himself again, his expression odd. "Everything burns...I feel strange."

Skyfire stared down in alarm. "Star...you're _leaking!"_

"I am?!" the amazed seeker looked at himself. Fluids were running from every body seam and soaking into the mattress.

Starscream vibrated, his optics wild. "Sky....I'm...I think this is it..."

"Lie down!!" Skyfire shouted in panic. "I'll get help." he lifted Starscream's legs and propped him up.

_"Hurry!!"_ a deafening screech rattled the room. Skyfire was already gone.

()

Thrust blinked, his optics strained and out of focus. A smiling Dirge dabbed cloths on his head.

"What happened?"

The deep voice rumbled in amusement. "Forgotten already, Thrust?"

The disoriented searcher looked about. "I remember now. There was pain, and-"

"Hold still." Dirge left the room momentarily. He pushed a crib next to the bed. "I believe you had something to do with this!" he indicated the contents inside.

Thrust grinned audio to audio. Inside the crib lay a gleaming, perfectly formed egg.

"It's _beautiful."_ Thrust marvelled at his handiwork. He tucked the blanket in place.

Dirge stroked his arm. "So are you. Get some rest while I submit the birth record."

Golden optics flared brightly. "I can't believe we're parents, Dirge. This is amazing!"

Dirge nodded and smiled at the egg. "I can't _wait_ to see the hatch! It should be spectacular."

Thrust sighed in satisfaction. "Go on, I'll watch our little one. Soundwave will blow a gasket if we don't get the report filed soon."

Dirge pecked his nose affectionately and covered him with an insulated quilt. "I'll bring you some treats from the cafeteria."

Thrust relaxed under the covers and gazed at the crib. _"My_ treat's already here."

()

The triplechangers were watching porn and telling bad jokes when Skyfire abruptly crashed through their doors. He stepped inside the entranceway surrounded by rubble.

The triples went silent, staring at him oddly. Blitzwing spoke first. "Couldn't you simply ask for access?"

Skyfire was nearly shouting. "There's no time for that. _Starscream's about to deliver!"_

"Yes, we know. Anything else?"

Cold optics flashed wildly. "What's that supposed to mean, _'anything else?'_ I need your help!"

"What do we look like, nursemaids? Besides, you came here earlier for advice."

"So what, Biltzwing?! Stop talking scrap!"

Astrotrain sighed and stood up. "Come on, let's help before he brings the place down."

Blitzwing huffed as he followed Skyfire out. "We just got the doors fixed. Thanks for nothing!"

"You're welcome!" Skyfire shot back, not turning around. He was already moving down the hall.

Octane brought up the rear with Breaker perched up top. "Big Sky gone crazy."

()

They arrived quickly inside the lab and heard screaming. In a flash, the group raced to the bedroom. Starscream screeched and howled, his spark chamber partially open. The room suffused in bright blue light as the seeker rolled around on the bed.

_"Starscream!"_ Skyfire shouted, reaching for him. Octane grabbed him from behind.

"Stop. He can't hear you right now."

"Let _go_ of me, Octane-"

Blitzwing and Astrotrain approached the bed, ignoring the noise. Starscream cursed and thrashed in a puddle of fluid.

"He's starting, all right." Blitzwing stared down. "We'll have to wipe him off first. Hand me some of those towels."

As Astrotrain reached for the towels, a titanic crash behind made them pause. Octane stood with hands on hips over Skyfire. The big jet had passed out cold on the floor.

"Just _great."_ Octane griped. "Another one that can't take it."

Even Breaker stared down. "Is weird. Knockout!"

"Leave him there, he's useless anyway." Astrotrain waved it off. "I knew this would probably happen."

_"Screw all of you!!"_ Starscream shouted in agony. "Get him out of here. _I don't need anybody!"_ the seeker rolled up in pain.

Blitzwing pushed Starscream backwards and held him down. _"Quiet. _ Astrotrain, ease his spark chamber. You know the drill."

"I've seen this movie enough times." Astrotrain moved forward, hands held high.

to be continued


	44. scrambled eggs

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).

Scrambled Eggs

Starscream felt pain like nothing he'd ever known. It had no beginning and no end, sharp and dull. He cursed himself, cursed Skyfire and cursed the existence of all things. Somewhere in the distance, he felt vibrations. Heard muffled voices. A strange sensation was inside his body.

_/Something is tearing. No!/_

_/Starscream?/_

_/Get away from me! You've already messed up my bondmate. Stay away from my sparklings!/_

A pause._ /Fool. Your silly bondmate is sleeping on the floor./_

_/What? Why?! You've done something to him!/_

_/I've done nothing but step over his carcass. You're giving birth right now./_

Starscream felt himself scream again. _/Do something about this pain! I can't take it./_

_/You can and will. The babies are detaching from your spark, which is the burning sensation you feel./_

_/Don't drop them, Astrotrain!/_

The seeker heard laughter in his mind. _/I've done this more times than I can count. Now stop worrying./_

Starscream felt a peculiar coolness sweep through his body, reducing the pain to manageable levels. A warm, throbbing vibration echoed through his mainframe.

"Octane, hand Blitzwing one of those towels. I've got the first one."

"On it."

Blitzwing spread out the towel. Astrotrain gently laid the first egg inside. The decepticon tank grinned briefly before drying it off carefully.

"Hmm, this brings back memories."

Octane peered at the egg. "Nice. How's the other one coming, Astro?"

Astrotrain stared into blue glare. "A little tight, but I can ease it out." Ion charges danced from his fingertips.

Breaker rolled up on the bed. "Is good! Breaker have new job, watch babies."

Astrotrain reached deep inside Starscream's spark. "Can you hear me, Starscream?"

The nearly unconscious seeker grunted. "Hunh."

_/The second egg was impacted a little. But I'm getting it out now./_

"Im...pact..."

"Never mind." Astrotrain lifted the second egg out slowly. Blitzwing blotted it gently before placing it in the crib. He immediately checked the temperature controls.

Breaker transformed and peeped inside the crib. "Eggs perfect. Must keep warm!"

Blitzwing nodded. "I'll go for the moderate setting until their shells harden a bit."

Astrotrain wiped his hands on another towel. "Octane, could you help me clean up here? Starscream's all wet."

Octane chuckled. "Yeah, he's _always_ all wet." the tanker grabbed more towels and started scrubbing the seeker down.

Blitzwing watched Starscream sleep. "Astrotrain, I see a small amount of infection in his spark casing. Use the antiseptic zinc patches."

Astrotrain frowned. "Hmm. Probably where the second egg was impacted." he swabbed with delicate strokes.

Octane kept cleaning arms and legs. "You missed your calling, Astro. Maybe you should be a tech surgeon."

The train quirked a grin. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't destroy everything I touch."

"Your reputation precedes you." Blitzwing smiled, looking about the room. "Our future commanders are quite incapacitated, don't you think?"

Octane glanced briefly over at Breaker, who stood over Skyfire waving a towel.

"Heh. I don't think that's going to work, little buddy."

The minicon kept fanning over the unconscious jet. "Was overcome by birth. Not sense enough to block bond!"

Astrotrain didn't turn from his ministrations. "Like I said, I knew that would happen. Young fools always keep the channel open! They don't realize your mind can be vulnerable."

"Cut him a break, Astro. He's never had a major bond besides Starscream." Octane dropped towels down a side chute. "He's sophisticated, but still young."

Blitzwing eased thick blankets over the eggs. "I'll leave the crib near the bed. Starscream will want to see them when he wakes."

Astrotrain gestured, closing Starscream's spark chamber. "He'll be fine with rest. The twins took more from his systems than I thought."

Blitzwing moved to his side. "True. Seekers have high metabolisms, but their reserves are only average."

Octane walked around Skyfire again. "I guess we're finished here. I definitely need to check on Shrapnel."

Blitzwing agreed. "Good idea. Come on, let's head back."

Breaker transformed and hopped up on Octane. "Sky still sleep. Will take awhile, bond shock."

Astrotrain glanced down at the jet. "He makes nice table, don't you think?"

Raucous laughter. Stepping over Skyfire once again, the triples made their exit in silence.

()

Megatron hummed and giggled to himself. He'd been quite busy since running away from Soundwave. Hiding in a little used storage area, he'd managed to gather some fun things. Paint brushes and cans of pigment sat everywhere on the floor.

"Let's see...I'll use some of this, and some of that. These colors are prettiest, so they go out first!"

He held up the brushes and examined them carefully. "Oooo. I can make lots of pictures with these. And I know where to start! But first I need something to carry the colors in." he briefly rummaged through various storage containers. Eventually he found an expandable bag.

"Now this is nice. I can add colors, and make the base pretty. Or make stuff for everyone to read. So much to do, so little time!"

The addle brained decepticon filled the bag with paint supplies before skipping out.

()

The triplechangers made their way to the east side of the base. Thundercracker was running in the halls erratically, shouting and waving his arms.

Octane noticed first. "What's with him?"

Astrotrain likewise stared as the blue seeker ran their way. "One guess, Octane-"

"Thank Unicron I ran into you guys!" the excited Thundercracker shouted. "Finding help this cycle is impossible."

Blitzwing was hesitant. "Well, everyone's been busy-"

The seeker shook him. "You've got to help! _I think Skywarp's dying!!"_

"What?!" they all shouted.

Thundercracker was waving again. "He's burst. I don't know what to do. _Somebody boil hot oil!"_

The triples cracked up. Breaker beeped wildly. "Thundercracker _crazy._ Skywarp not die!"

"There's stuff coming out everywhere, for pit's sake." the agitated seeker waved again. "Someone has to do something!"

"He's about to give birth, that's all." Blitzwing explained. "What happened is perfectly normal. Why aren't you with him?"

Thundercracker tugged at his arm. "I was. Look, can you guys help? Skywarp's in pain, and I-"

"Yeah we know, wind down." Octane waved it off. He smirked at Astrotrain. "Round _two,_ anyone?"

Astrotrain groaned and covered his optics.

()

Starscream opened his optics a crack. His vision was slightly blurry in the dim lighting.

_What happened?_

He shifted slightly under a mesh blanket. Turning his head carefully, he felt a pop from protesting neck cables. Another small movement caused throbbing in his joints. Easing up awkwardly, he realized how sore and stiff his mainframe was.

And then he saw the crib.

_Can it be? Yes!!_

Flaming optics went round as plates. Cradled safely in the crib were two perfectly formed eggs. Layered thermal blankets wrapped their forms.

Starscream had to shout. **_"My_** **_babies!!"_** his voice sounded cracked and strange.

"Hnn...huhh."

"What?" perplexed, Starscream stared across the room. He noticed his bondmate lying on the floor for the first time.

"What in Cybertron?"

"Starscream." the deep voice was rough as Skyfire came online. His optics flickered erratically. "What's going on?"

A squeal. "How should I know? Get up off the floor, we're _parents!"_

"What. Parents?!" crystal blue optics flared brilliantly as Skyfire sat up. He stared in awe at the crib.

_"Starscream..."_

The seeker held his hand out invitingly. "Come _here,_ you big oaf. Look at our eggs!"

Skyfire split a huge grin. In one swift motion he was at the bed. Brawny arms cradled the smaller mech, shielding him in warmth.

"Beautiful!" he kissed his seeker all over.

Starscream giggled under the affectionate assault. "I suppose this makes it all worth it. Doesn't it feel amazing?"

Skyfire pressed their heads together. "Words can't describe, Star. My spark...I feel so _warm."_

Starscream nuzzled back, his optics nearly closed. "Me too. Not burning like before. This is...good."

White fingers traced red wings gently. "I want you to rest. Let me do everything."

A raspy snicker. "Well, a second in command can't go into stasis. But I'll take your offer into consideration."

They kissed again and watched the crib.

"How long will it be before they hatch, you suppose?" Starscream wondered.

Skyfire rested his chin over Starscream's helmet. "I have no idea. In all the excitement I forgot to ask."

"Hmm." Starscream molded against his bondmate. "Interesting, I sense their energy signature already."

"I guess sparklings transmit once they're born." Skyfire speculated. "It's a good thing, though. Prevents a lot of confusion in case of accidents."

Starscream vibrated, soaking up Skyfire's heat. "I suppose that happened in ancient times when sparking was common. In any case, _our_ eggs are perfect. I seriously doubt anyone else has a hatch of such quality."

The deep voice rumbled in amusement. "I know we discussed this before, but how do you suppose they'll look?"

Starscream observed the eggs. "Hard to say. They should end up with good size, though. Our colors and configurations are compatible, so I expect excellent mainframes."

White arms wrapped Starscream tightly. "Think it's safe to hold them?"

"I don't see why not. Reach over and hand me one, Sky."

Skyfire did so, palming the egg gently. Starscream practically lit up when he cradled it. Skyfire rolled out the second one. For a few moments both parents just experienced the feeling in silence.

Starscream glanced down at the hatch they held. "I'm still nearly speechless, Sky. This isn't war or the decepticon cause. Up until now I'd never known anything else, but this is _different."_

"I know what you mean." Skyfire likewise gazed at their brood. "It's like a new dimension to our existence. Not just function, or a cause. This is our own moment of _history._ One that you and I share together."

Starscream nodded. "I guess I never looked at it that way." sleek fingers traced along curved seams tenderly. "Their plating is so soft, almost flexible."

Skyfire ran fingers over the eggs next. "Young hulls. Although these are just the outer shells. Remarkable, they feel warm and oily."

"Blitzwing informed me of that."

An awkward silence intruded on the mood. "Star. About the things I said earlier..."

Starscream touched fingers to white lip components. "It doesn't matter anymore, Sky. None of it. I have no illusions about the triplechangers. I was angry because you accepted your nature too quickly. I wanted everything to unfold a certain way."

"But why?" Skyfire didn't understand. "What difference would it have made?"

Starscream managed a shrug. "Ego, I guess. I had hoped you would realize that potential under my tutelage. After all, I _am_ your bondmate. Instead, the triplechangers guided you along first."

Skyfire stared off into space. "Is that what this was alll about? Simple jealousy?"

"I would say resentment, but I owe them too much. And now it appears as if the debt has increased."

"I'm not some shaking sparkling who needs to be led and held, Starscream."

The seeker chuckled softly at the mental image. "You? Hell, no."

"For the record, I warned the triplechangers to back off several times."

Starscream tilted his face up a little. "Did it get you anywhere?"

Skyfire traced one of the eggs again. "I'm not sure. They know not to push it, and yet..."

"Yet, they remain smug and confident."

"Yes."

Starscream sighed. "Unfortunately my experience with them didn't help you any."

"The situations were different."

"Not entirely, as you discovered in the cave. Over the years I've developed a few theories about them."

Skyfire snuggled again, deep in thought. "They're insane, but not in a damaged way. It's as if their programming is designed to be chaotic and disordered. And I don't mean the standard decepticon issue."

Starscream stretched against his razer. "Hmm. From a strictly scientific angle, I'd love to dissect their brains. Remember, they've been online a long time. The version we see now may not be the earlier one."

Skyfire quirked a smile. "You're thinking the same thing I am. That there's a reason they seem to have such unusual talents."

"On the order of mystical, Skyfire. The autobots have triplechangers. Others exist in the decepticon ranks. I've known many over the years, and none of them have abilities like those three. The question is, why?"

"I have a theory of my own, but you might think I'm crazy."

Starscream giggled. "This is a crazy conversation to have while we're holding eggs."

Skyfire gently kissed one. "I don't think our children will mind. Besides, it's nice to be in science mode with you. Reminds me of the good times long ago."

Crimson optics glowed gently. "Those _were_ good times, Sky. But things are even better now!"

"True. The future is ours, Star. To do with as we will."

"Yes...which once again, brings us back to our favorite decepticons."

"Living on Kaos 3 might be the stable option, Star. At least temporarily."

"I was thinking the same thing. It could be a sizeable colony if we play our hand right."

"Our sparklings will need the benefits of such a lifestyle. I don't want their development stunted."

"Of course not, we'll have to do right by them. A stimulating environment is essential for any decepticon. Especially young ones."

Skyfire eased back a bit, cradling his seeker. The eggs were secure in Starscream's arms.

"Interested in hearing my theory about the triplechangers now?"

Sleek hands patted the eggs absently. "Yes, tell me your thoughts. Who knows, between the two of us we might make sense of those three. Actually four, including Breaker."

"That's a story for _another_ cycle. Here's what I'm thinking. I told you before they remind me of a replicating system error that forms it's own virus."

"Or maybe the other way around."

"Possibly. On a personal level they're often impossible. But scientifically? They're amazing."

"Not to mention complex." Starscream shifted. "You never know whether to kiss them or kill them."

Skyfire nodded. "Precisely. It's in tune with their erratic nature. Loyalty one astrosecond, treachery the next."

"Yes. Treachery is merely a tactic most decepticons use, especially ambitious ones. But it doesn't seem to be personal with them. It's what they _do."_

"They're very old, Starscream. But the interesting thing is, their _configurations_ aren't old. They could easily pass for much later edition transformers."

The idea surprised Starscream. "You're right, Sky! In my youth I remember many transformers who had the classic styling. Cybertron's New Wave Military called them 'Chrones.' "

Skyfire grinned. "A sign of the times, Star."

"No doubt. I met Blitzwing and Astrotrain during the Gesden Wars, and they weren't new even then. I didn't pick up on it until they told me about ancient Cybertron."

"The next question is, how old _are_ they? Breaker tells me they predate Soundwave and the Constructicons."

Starscream turned on his side and gently placed the eggs in the crib. "They predate everybody I can think of, even BlackBolt. On the other hand, he might know something we don't. It couldn't hurt to ask when we meet."

"Good foresight, Starscream. It's too bad we can't ask the triplechangers directly for answers."

Starscream huffed. "You _could_, but it would be a waste of time. They seem to love mystery and suspense."

Skyfire noticed the eggs. "Maybe we should adjust the temperature controls. They're on the low side."

"Not to worry." Starscream sat up and fiddled with the dials. He daintily arranged the blankets around the eggs, making a cocoon.

A happy giggle. "They're so _perfect,_ Sky. Not a flaw anywhere, just beautifully symmetrical."

Skyfire sighed in bliss, gathering his seeker up. "Come here, you." more kissing. They rolled around on the bed a bit.

"Easy, Sky. I'm terribly sore."

"Forgive me, Star. It's been awhile."

The seeker lay quietly and gazed up. "At least I have something of a shape now. But I'm still warped out of prime condition."

Skyfire stroked him gently. "That's to be expected, don't you think? Give it time, you'll be back to normal before you know it."

A raspy snicker. "Anything is better than blimp city."

Skyfire smiled down at his bondmate. He tickled a shiny nose. "Fat or thin, you're still sexy. Am I allowed to call you beautiful now?"

The seeker grinned, optics aglow. "Say it as much as you like. It's all true, you know."

"Now _that's_ my Starscream." Skyfire dove into a kiss. And another. Starscream lost count after the third one.

They untangled much later. Skyfire angled underneath his seeker, making himself a living mattress. Starscream pulled the blankets over them both, nestling in.

"Mmm. This feels nice, Sky. Your solar panels retain a good deal of heat, even indoors."

Brawny arms wrapped Starscream under the covers. "My electrocells keep a low charge for some time. I'm surprised you didn't notice that before."

The bleary Starscream flicked a wing. "Oh, well. Maybe I'm more sensitive to temperatures right now."

"You should enter rest mode, Star. Your systems are nearly depleted."

"I would, but I'm too tired to sleep. Talk to me some more, Sky."

Skyfire nuzzled. "Any topic in particular?"

"Just one. I want you to understand where I'm coming from regarding the triplechangers."

"I know you owe them a lot, Star. As do I."

"I might not be here right now if it weren't for them."

Skyfire was alarmed at the tone. "What are you saying?!"

Crimson optics dimmed. "Some of my anger and resentment comes from the past. They saw me at my weakest, most vulnerable time."

"Everyone has low points in life, Star. You said they took you in."

"I had mixed feelings initially. I was alone and didn't want any entanglements. But they saw right through me."

"How?"

"After I'd lost you, I really didn't care about anything. My mainframe was chipped, my hull worn and dull. I even cracked an optic once."

Skyfire stared in horror. "I wish I'd been there for you!"

"It doesn't matter now, Sky. I was different then, impressionable. I couldn't believe our world was destroyed by war. Everyone we knew was either dead or missing. I felt cold-"

"I don't want you talking like this, Starscream. Especially now."

The seeker glanced at the crib. "I'm in a strange mood, what can I say. But you need to hear this. I was perfectly willing to offline myself permanently. Blitzwing stopped me."

A gasp. "I...never realized..."

"They found me at some raggedy spaceport, I don't even remember where now. Anyway, they talked with me awhile and offered a place to stay. I was at loose ends, so I accepted."

"You had no idea what you were getting into."

"At the time no, but it hardly mattered. It was then that I found out about their special abilities. They took me home and healed me. I couldn't believe it, it was like I was newly minted. And my spark was warm again. In time, I learned to trust them. They touched me, and I wanted to live."

"You don't have to paint me a picture." Skyfire's tone had an edge.

Starscream smiled vaguely. "Don't go all primitive on me, Sky. We separated after some time, not knowing if we'd ever meet again. Vorns later our paths crossed when Megatron rose to power."

"Let me guess, you had a reunion party."

A giggle. "Testy, aren't we? Actually, it was awkward. I was older, more hardened. And resentful of the debt I still owed."

"How'd they take that?"

"Remarkably well. In fact, I think they were expecting it. But I never shook the feeling they had something on me. Not until..."

Skyfire noticed his bondmate seemed distant all of a sudden. "Star!"

"Excuse me, Sky. I was having a moment there."

"I really don't think delving in the past like this does any good."

"I have my reasons. We need to air this out, Skyfire. It's the only way to move forward if we're to live on Kaos 3."

"I see your point. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Starscream grinned before continuing. "As it turns out, my instincts warned me well. Not that it mattered. They snared me like a morphobot in heat. And before long, things got hot and heavy again."

Skyfire was very still. "Like the incident in the cave with us both."

Starscream nodded slowly. "My spark was on fire, and I couldn't think straight. Eventually things calmed down once more. I was so angry about the situation they backed off. Later they seemed to make some decision about me, because things cooled off. I was totally confused and frustrated."

Crystal blue optics flared. "Now I understand why you acted the way you did when they deceived me."

"It wouldn't be so bad if I knew what to expect. History was practically repeating itself before my optics. Granted, you weren't as vulnerable but I saw areas they would exploit."

Skyfire's optics narrowed. _"What_ areas?"

"Your confusion and identity crisis. They wanted to entrance you."

"At first I thought it was just a sex thing, Star. Now...I'm not so sure."

So engrossed in conversation were the two they never noticed a familiar shape rolling into the room.

"Happy celebration to you! Baby decepticons, good deal."

Surprised, they sat up in bed. "Breaker?" Starscream asked, staring in the dim lighting.

"Is so." Breaker briefly stopped by the crib before rolling up on the bed. He eased forward and squeezed between the two larger bots.

"Eggs perfect."

Skyfire chuckled. "You weren't eavesdropping?"

The sphere beeped. "Not need. Know conversation, heard concerns before."

Starscream eyed the minicon. "By all means, make yourself comfortable."

Breaker vibrated. "Good spot, fine location. Warm."

Skyfire and Starscream sat up, giving Breaker a nook to sit in. He transformed to bot mode.

Starscream stared down in amusement. "What happened to everyone? By the time I woke, the eggs were hatched and Skyfire was on the floor."

Breaker glanced up at them both. "Astrotrain deliver eggs, Blitzwing help. Big Sky faint when see birth."

Starscream cocked an optic at his bondmate. "You are _such_ a wimp."

Skyfire flushed. "It just happened, that's all."

Breaker giggled. "Was funny. Octane not have time to calm. Big Sky holler, then hit floor. Shake whole room!"

Starscream cracked up. "That must have been the vibration I felt! I thought I was dreaming."

"Oh, shut up." Skyfire groused. "It wasn't _that_ big a deal!"

"No? You should have seen yourself. I thought you made a halfway decent door stop!"

Skyfire sniffed. "You're a regular comedian, Starscream. Now cut me some slack!"

The seeker tickled his vents playfully. "Stop being so sour. I was only teasing."

Breaker nodded in approval. "Good parents. Did say so before."

Skyfire grinned. "We have your approval, I take it."

A beep. "Highest rating. Sparklings fine, future good."

Starscream eased back against the pillows. "Speaking of the future, Breaker. What can you tell us about Kaos 3?"

"Said before."

"Tell us something you _didn't_ say. It's important."

When Breaker stared in confusion, Skyfire explained. "Things are a bit different now, Breaker. We've been offered a home there."

Red visiors flashed brightly. _"Good terms!_ Can tell more now. Best news ever!"

"Don't get carried away." Starscream pointed. "We're only considering the move, not committing to it."

"Take position, or Breaker not explain."

"Stubborn minicon. Let's just say the idea is under strong consideration. We'll need a home once Megatron is overthrown."

"Makes sense. Kaos 3 good start point. Good for sparklings!"

"That was discussed also. Our new regime will need time to get established."

"Good basis on Kaos 3."

Skyfire put an arm around his seeker. "The other decepticons, we know. Is there anyone else who lives there?"

"None stay permanent. Provide place for renegades and outcasts. Must reciprocate."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Breaker beeped impatiently. "Inspire loyalty by security. Service needed later! Accquire many associates over time."

Starscream lay against his bondmate. "If I'm to understand all that, you're saying that sanctuary is provided for service."

"Is so. Many can rely on. Fully functional place! Is copy Cybertron."

"A planetoid?"

"Altered over time. Appear on surface barren. Only towers visible. Main city below, underground. Security."

"Incredible." Skyfire was thinking. "So in case of attack, Kaos 3 is basically a glorified bunker."

Breaker nodded. "Trick enemies. Many places to hide. Others have powers, and-" the minicon covered his mouth suddenly.

"Wait, what was that?" Starscream poked him.

"Is nothing."

"No, you mentioned the others had 'powers'. You mean conventional talents?"

"Right!"

Crimson optics narrrowed. "I don't believe you for one astrosecond. These renegade decepticons. They have strange powers?"

Breaker was silent momentarily. "Decision made."

Skyfire stared, not understanding. "Breaker? What decision?"

Small visiors flashed then dimmed. "Breaker trust, since oath made. Will reveal some."

"You have something to tell us?"

The minicon pointed. "Is true, Kaos 3 residents have special ability. Not specify right now. Are loyal to those devoted."

"This is worse than cracking code." Starscream complained. "I was just beginning to trust you all."

"Can trust! Made oath. Will serve new regime! Agreement made."

Skyfire rubbed his chinplate. "That's good to know, Breaker. Still...what caused this change? We just assumed you and the others had a hidden agenda."

"Not hidden, plain sight. All triplechangers meet and agree! Skyfire and Starscream best commanders. Will follow, not question."

Starscream was stunned. "I must say...this is amazing news."

The minicon puffed his chestplate. "Will be council to commanders! Others form inner circle."

"I am not ungrateful, Breaker. All debts will be honored."

Breaker snuggled in tightly. "Is good hear. Much maturity now. But both rest, Breaker watch babies."

Starscream groaned, his optics dull. "I've never been so sore. My whole mainframe feels twisted and bent."

Breaker patted his cockpit. "Need rest, recover. Birth stress components."

The seeker relaxed in Skyfire's embrace. "Truer...words...were never...spoken..." he was out.

Skyfire held Starscream tightly. "Thanks, Breaker. For everything."

The minicon nodded. "Make perfect couple. Not forget!"

()

A weary but happy Skywarp sat quietly in bed while his bondmate fussed. Thundercracker had wrapped the purple seeker in several blankets.

Sleek black hands patted Skywarp down. "Now stay warm. I'll take care of everything."

Skywarp giggled, feeling silly and lightheaded. "I'm warm inside and out."

The triplechangers were cleaning up nearby. Octane glanced over while bagging soiled cloths. "It's a miracle he can even see anything, Thundercracker. Didn't you overdo it with the blankets?"

The blue seeker kept smiling. "Who cares, Octane? Our daughter is here!" he nodded at the crib. A shining egg was tucked neatly under the canopy.

Astrotrain approached the happy seekers. "The first one is always a unique experience. How does it feel?"

Thundercracker sat next to Skywarp on the bed. "Remarkable. I can't believe this is all real!"

Skywarp had a different answer. "Offhand, I'd say _painful."_ he split a grin. "All that for one egg?"

Blitzwing chuckled. "An unavoidable consequence, I'm afraid. Congratulations to both of you."

Thundercracker shook their hands in turn. "We owe you, big time."

Skywarp nodded from his cocoon of wrapping. "You name the favor."

Astrotrain cocked his head slightly. "After you've gotten some rest and settled in, come by and visit. There is much to discuss involving the future."

"New developments?" Skywarp asked.

"Of a sort." Blitzwing answered. "You'll need a permanent home eventually, and we have an offer. But such discussion can wait for now."

Skywarp felt his optics closing. "I'm so stiff I can barely talk. Everything hurts."

Blitzwing cracked up. "You should be warm enough under all those blankets. Give your systems time to recharge and repair."

The purple seeker rested against his bondmate. He was barely visible beneath layers of thick wrapping. "Thanks again to all of you. Maybe after the sparklings hatch we can have a party!"

"Sounds like a good idea." Astrotrain agreed. "Meanwhile, spend some quality time. I have a feeling this quiet won't last long."

Thundercracker snuggled against the bundled Skywarp. "What makes you say that? The whole base is on standby right now."

Astrotrain shrugged. "Only until Soundwave finishes his hatch. Remember, Megatron is still on the loose. Eventually he'll have to be dealt with."

Thundercracker was indifferent. "Who cares? _My_ family is here." he nuzzled Skywarp.

Octane snickered. "Come on, let's leave the lovebots to their nest. It's been a busy cycle."

Blitzwing headed to the doors. "At this rate we'll have to charge a doctor's fee."

()

Skyfire drifted in and out of rest mode, his spark at peace. Starscream was smiling in sleep, curled up at his side. Skyfire adjusted the blankets for more comfort. A quick glance nearby noted a third shape nestled securely with the eggs. Breaker was positioned cozily between the sparklings in sphere mode.

Eventually Starscream shifted a bit, his optics dull as they opened slightly. "Skyfire? Did the babies hatch yet?"

The deep voice chuckled. "Not yet. Although I suspect Breaker will let us know of any change." he nodded at the crib.

"Oh?" Starscream angled to see. He cackled at seeing Breaker in the crib. "For a minute there I thought we had _three_ eggs!"

"Not so." Breaker beeped quietly. "Starscream happy, Breaker not mind if silly. Eggs warm."

"That's good, then. I wasn't sure if we'd need to adjust the temperatures."

Breaker hummed. "Not worry. Breaker good, can warm personally."

Skyfire was curious about something. "Breaker, how long does it normally take for sparklings to hatch? That's the one thing no one ever explained."

"Hatch vary. "Even same parents, eggs different."

"Does it depend on my overall health?" Starscream wondered.

"Not." Breaker quipped. "Is different, not situation like gestation. Often eggs hatch early. Still healthy, need more time."

"How much time are we talking about here?" Skyfire was surprised.

The sphere vibrated briefly. "Can be 3 breems or 20. Most hatch by 11."

Starscream edged up at that. "What? I'll never last that long waiting!"

Breaker beeped in amusement. "Sparkling choose time. Eggs heavy, solid. Good omen! Means sparklings developed well."

Starscream eased back at that. "Well, that's some comfort. But even with rotational duty, there's no way we can watch them all the time."

"Perfect job for Breaker, can watch. Security and safety! Babies hatch happy."

Skyfire laughed again. "He's the perfect sparkling sitter, Star. No worries!"

Starscream stared in amazement at the minicon. "Yes. I hadn't thought of that!"

White arms pulled the seeker close again. "Now relax. Your systems are completely out of whack."

Starscream settled in once more. "True. My gyros are even creaky. It's ridiculous, you'd think I was an ancient or something."

"Hmm." Skyfire cuddled a smooth cheekplate. "Your fluid levels probably need replenishing."

"Too tired to think about it." Starscream appeared to sleep. Long moments passed in silence.

"What?"

"Starscream?"

The seeker popped up abruptly. "What was _that?"_

Skyfire stared in confusion. "What was what?"

Crimson optics narrowed in the dim light. "I thought I heard a cracking sound!"

"I didn't hear anything. Now rest! The sparklings aren't ready yet."

Starscream pointed at the eggs. "Didn't you hear something crack?"

"Only your brainbox." Skyfire grabbed him. "Now rest! I won't say it again."

"Brute." Starscream teased. "I've always been a sucker for strong bots."

Skyfire smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

()

Astrotrain took a hot oil shower to soothe his circuits. Blitzwing waited patiently in the bedroom. The decepticon train wasn't particularly anxious to join his bondmate. He sensed Blitzwing was in a talkative mood that didn't match his own.

After a quick buff and polish Astrotrain entered the bedroom, feeling more relaxed. Blitzwing sprawled easily on the soft mattress. He patted it in invitation.

"Come on, you can't hide forever."

"I wasn't hiding, Blitzwing. It's been a long and somewhat ridiculous cycle."

Blitzwing looked him over. "You look wonderful, Astro. I haven't complimented you as much lately as I should."

The train smiled vaguely. "You usually make up for it. But I don't feel like talking much tonight, I'm too tired."

"Don't be that way. Granted, we happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Astrotrain eased into bed. "To say the least. I wanted to duck down an access tunnel and hide. Every time we turned around someone was in labor."

Blitzwing was silent momentarily, his expression odd. He gently traced lines across Astrotrain's chestplates.

"Speaking of which-"

"Don't start, Blitzwing! It's complete lunacy."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I do! It's the same damn thing each time."

Blitzwing snorted, easing on an elbow. "You don't have to act like an aft. Didn't today bring back memories? You haven't lost any skill."

"I knew it." Astrotrain shook a finger. "Knock it off, okay? Every slagging time someone lays an egg you start up with this."

The tank shrugged. "Don't tell me it never occurred to you. I seem to remember vorns ago you mentioned us having a dirty dozen. We're two short."

"That was then, this is now. Besides, I was only kidding!"

"Really? You were quite insistent that we have more daughters to balance out the sons."

"That's crazy, we never planned any of that. It was just an idea I had!"

Blitzwing tapped him on the nose playfully. "A good idea, as I recall. Isn't that how we got Nighttrain?"

"I was drunk!"

"Funny thing." Blitzwing teased, pretending to think. "The astrosecond we decide on a string of daughters, a girl pops out. I think we should continue."

Astrotrain grimaced. "Your logic circuits are shot, Blitzwing. One thing has nothing to do with the other!"

"My circuitry is in _fine_ working order, as well you know. Didn't you always say 'one can never have too many?' "

A groan. "I might have been in a mood. Do you have to take me so literally?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Blitzwing kissed his bondmate with considerable heat.

Astrotrain didn't pull away. _/You're still insane. Now get off./_

_/An interesting choice of words, Astrotrain. Your mainframe is beautiful as ever./_

_/Still scrap talking me after all this time?/_

_/I can't help it. I bonded you for your looks. It's ridiculous the way young bots still chase you./_

Astrotrain sighed, pulling out of the kiss. "Technically, we're already over a dozen."

Blitzwing rolled off. "You had to go _there._ Thanks for killing the mood."

"Knowing you, it's only temporary." Astrotrain sat up. "Besides, why plan anything now? We never did before."

"True. Our children don't know the _]whole_] truth about themselves anyway. They may sense it, but I doubt any of them have figured it out."

"You can argue with Octane over those details. I don't care who takes which credit for what. And we still have the little ones to consider."

"I miss them and their antics. A pity you didn't have time to play with them on Kaos 3."

Astrotrain settled back on the pillows. "Plenty of time for that, Blitz. I'm sure they'll pester us about stories soon enough."

Blitzwing grabbed candy from the nightstand. "Not to mention hassles for piggyback rides. Incidentally, Octane seems a bit jumpy about Shrapnel."

"Shrapnel's running a bit late, so I can understand the jitters. At least Octane won't need any help with the hatching."

Blitzwing handed his bondmate some of the candy. "Small favor. Their sparkling should have an interesting configuration."

Astrotrain crunched hungrily. "He mention any names?"

"I think they already settled on BuzzBomb."

"Octane worries too much about our brood. They argue and scream for the hell of it half the time. Once things settle with the clan, they'll accept the sparkling. Electrons are thicker than energon."

_"Shrapnel_ is the issue." Blitzwing reminded him. "For Octane's sake, I hope they get along. Insecticons can be rather irritating. And I have no interest in breaking up stupid fights."

Astrotrain rolled over to rest. "They're all grown, Blitzwing. Sometimes it's better if they beat their own brains out. A few cracks might let in some sense."

Blitzwing chuckled, spooning behind his bondmate. "Love hurts, I suppose. So what do you think about my proposal?"

"To do what?" Astrotrain was stubborn.

Blitzwing pecked the back of his head. "Don't be dense, Astro. Another sparkling! I promise it will be a girl."

"I think your repo lines should be fused. Besides, you know plans _never_ work."

Blitzwing paused in his affection. "You're right. I'd almost forgotten that."

_"If_ we have another sparkling, it should be random and out of nowhere. Like all the others!"

"That makes remarkably good sense. We could pop one out and go home. It would be _fun_, seeing our children blow a gasket!"

Astrotrain snickered. "System meltdowns everywhere. A delightful scenario, don't you think? They could even sparkling sit while we're busy elsewhere."

Blitzwing snuggled close, his visiors darkening. "Perhaps. Dim the lights, Astro. I was only joking about all this."

Astrotrain tapped the nearby lamp controls. "I know you were."

"Talking about this is so_ exciting."_

"Stop annoying me, Blitzwing. Go jump Octane or something!"

A kiss in the dark. "Now, Astro. You remember what happened the _last_ time I did that!"

()

Megatron peered out into the hallways of the sublevels. Whistling a happy tune, he skipped down a narrow corridor. A mesh bag full of spray paint was tossed over his shoulder. He pulled a couple of cans out.

"Oooo. Now I can put up the pretty colors. I think the decepticons will like this."

Smiling like an idiot, he sprayed wildly over the walls.

"Dum DEE dum, de dum DEE dum!" heavy footsteps clanged loudly as Megatron hopped along, leaving trails of paint everywhere. He darted inside a boom tube, punched a few buttons and shot to the upper levels.

"WHEEE! I'm on a ride. Gonna go WAAAAY up!!" arms flapping, he jumped out at the main level. Taking a sharp turn, he disappeared once again down a corridor.

()

Octane applied hot oil compresses to his distressed bondmate. Shrapnel hissed and shrieked, his mainframe rattling with vibration.

"Help me, Octane!" the insecticon screeched, his antenna spinning. _"I'm breaking in half!!"_

"Listen to me, sweetbot." Octane soothed. "I think you're ready."

"Ready? _Ready?!_ No, I'm not. Yes I am!!" Shrapnel rolled up and howled. Another screech shattered a glass bowl on the table.

Octane turned his insecticon over and held on tight. "Focus on me, Shrapnel. I'm going to ease your spark chamber."

"Go away!!" another deafening shriek. Octane almost smiled at his crazed bondmate. He touched a finger on Shrapnel's forehead.

_/I'm going to dull the pain in your core relays. You'll feel a cooling sensation./_

Shrapnel heaved and lay still, his visiors dim. His mainframe relaxed into a state of stasis. Octane nodded in satisfaction and waited.

Slowly, Shrapnel's relatively small spark chamber opened, making brilliant blue glare. Octane stared transfixed at the egg he saw inside. With delicate precision he guided it out with nimble fingers.

The triplechanger split a smile._ /My little one!/_ he nuzzled his new offspring.

Still smiling, he set the egg inside the crib and adjusted the controls. Satisfied at the temperature, he turned his attention to his unconscious bondmate. Leaning down, he kissed the insecticon.

_/You've had a hard time, sweet. But you'll love the surprise!/_

He deftly cleaned and washed Shrapnel before covering him with fresh thermablankets. Too exhausted to do anything else, Octane collapsed on the bed beside his bondmate.

_/The baby is here./_

He entered rest mode, weary and happy.

()

The silent message was received. In their own private quarters, Blitzwing and Astrotrain blearily opened their optics.

"That was quick." Blitzwing commented, his voice husky with rest.

"Yes, I sense it." Astrotrain replied. "It appears the gene pool has expanded."

Blitzwing nodded sleepily. "As you've so often said, more is better."

"Are you going to keep bringing that up?"

"I may lay a few eggs myself. You never know."

Astrotrain rolled over. "Go to _sleep_, Blitzwing."

()

Breaker beeped wildly from the crib. Starscream immediately popped up in bed.

"What? I knew it! They hatched?!" crimson optics were wild.

Startled, Skyfire likewise sat up. "Breaker? What happened, are the eggs safe?"

The sphere hummed happily. "Is news! New baby here."

"Oh brother." Starscream rolled his optics.

"You woke us up for that?" Skyfire was annoyed. "Stop being silly!"

"Not understand. Shrapnel hatch! Octane pada."

"This just happened?" Skyfire was curious.

"Was so. New addition! Shrapnel quick hatch."

Starscream was snippish. "Pit take it, who cares about _Octane's_ egg? I've got my own sparklings to watch!"

"Breaker watch. All secure!"

The seeker cocked his head suddenly. "Wait, I thought I heard a cracking sound."

"Eggs not crack. Said so before!"

"Do you believe him, Skyfire?"

The big jet stared at the crib. "Why not? I didn't hear anything."

"I don't know." Starscream peered in the dimly lit bedroom. "There seems to be a tiny fracture on the shells, and-"

Breaker vibrated, his tone indignant. "Not have sense. Breaker know! Say nothing false. See illusions, stress from birth."

Skyfire felt his optics close. "Enough, Star. We both need more rest."

"You're right." Starscream was running on spent energy. He collapsed against his bondmate in exhaustion. The room was quiet for nearly a breem.

Starscream eventually sat up again, staring.

"That's it, I knew it! Skyfire!!"

_"What?!"_ annoyed at being awakened again, Skyfire rolled to his side.

Starscream pointed at the crib. "I definitely heard something this time! A cracking noise-"

Powerful arms snatched him back down. Skyfire smothered his squirming seeker with a kiss.

Nestled in his cozy spot, Breaker approved of the move in silence.

To be continued


	45. System Error

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

**System Error**

Runabout made his way about the base, his chestplate puffed with pride. Incredible as it seemed, he was an uncle! Runamuck's labor had been quick and relatively pain free, although his systems were down with mildly corrupted data.

_Probably the sparkling causing that_. He mused_. Man, all that howling and carrying on. Don't know if I'd want to go through that._

He paused briefly in the main corridors. Hook and Bonecrusher were having a private conversation at the bay doors.

The battlecharger waved at them. "HEY, you guys."

Hook glanced over first and shielded his face with a hand. Bonecrusher whispered in his audio. "Pit take it, he's coming this way!"

"Is there no place for privacy in this infernal-"

Runabout slapped Hook on the back, rattling the constructicon's mainframe. "What's up? I understand you have a new addition to your group!"

"Yes!" Hook straightened up, annoyed. "Now if you don't _mind,_ we were having a private discussion."

"Heh. Don't be like that. Did the little bugger hatch yet?"

Bonecrusher sniffed. "Of course not. We constructicons are an advanced lot. _Our_ offspring take longer to develop."

"Yeah, well…not to bring up a sore topic, but about Runamuck's sparkling-"

"Don't remind us!"

"Now c'mon, that makes us inlaws or something, right?" Runabout shrugged. "No hard feelings about our party downstairs?"

Hook clenched his fists. "I swear, when I get my hand units on the clown who passed out those notes and candy…"

"Didn't you have a good time? We did."

"That isn't the _point."_ Hook growled. "Some prankster played a cheap trick on us all!"

Runabout shrugged again. "What's done is done. But our sparklings should get to know each other. After all, they're cousins."

"Must we discuss this now?" Bonecrusher fidgeted. "I'm getting surges just thinking about it."

Runabout laughed and turned to go. "Don't blow a gasket, Bonecrusher. We'll be in touch."

"So you say."

()

Starscream and Skyfire sat quietly in bed and stared at the crib. Eventually Skyfire broke the silence.

"Starscream, isn't this stupid? We need to stay busy, not sit here and look at our eggs."

The seeker folded his arms. "Do what you want, Skyfire. But _I_ intend to watch them. They could hatch at any time!"

"Suspend _everything_ for this? It's nuts!"

"Not with the base on restricted duty. I say-"

"It could be breems before they hatch! Breaker can notify us of any change."

"I _laid_ them, and I can _watch_ them! Go make yourself busy if you need to!"

"I_ still _say it's stupid!"

Loud beeping interrupted a potential argument. Breaker sat between the eggs in the crib.

"Not argue, sparklings not ready. Still time."

Skyfire appeared surprised. "You can tell that? Sense their rate of development?"

"Is so. Can analyze." The minicon transformed to sphere mode and hummed.

Starscream noticed something immediately, seeing Breaker next to the eggs. "Skyfire, are my optics playing tricks on me, or…"

Blue optics flashed. "I see it too! The other cycle they were all the same size, but now…"

"They're _growing!"_ Starscream screeched in happy surprise. It was true. The eggs were noticeably larger than Breaker's sphere mode.

The minicon answered their next question. "Forgot mention. Eggs mass shift to approximate hatch size. Is normal, all sparklings do as bodies develop. Shells expand."

Starscream stared into the crib. "Will they get much larger before hatching?"

Breaker paused and analyzed. "Not much more. Twelve percent, maximum."

"That's good enough!" Starscream patted the eggs gently, grinning. "I _told _you they'd have good size, Skyfire!"

"So you did." The big jet approached the crib and smiled. "Always a new surprise!"

()

A weary Soundwave glanced over at his new sparkling. Frenzy, LaserBeak, and Rumble hovered around the crib.

LaserBeak flapped her wings gently_. A new addition! This is fabulous._

Soundwave edged up in bed. "It's unfortunate Megatron isn't found." his head dropped.

Frenzy moved to comfort him, patting. "Things will work out, Soundwave. There's always hope he can be cured. But we have to find him first."

Soundwave glanced around. "Speaking of which, I'm concerned about Ravage. She hasn't been seen in breems. Have any of you been able to make contact?"

"No." Rumble admitted, clearly uncomfortable. "At first I thought she was having a mood, but something is definitely wrong."

_Perhaps she is offbase._ LaserBeak suggested. _You know how she gets when something is interesting._

"You may be right." Soundwave eased up painfully in bed. "The rest of you search for her. I'll have the combaticons look for Megatron."

"Yeah, okay." Rumble answered. "Shoot, the base is so quiet you can hear a pin drop. It might make finding Megatron easier."

Soundwave looked to Frenzy next. "Are you up to it?"

"A little tired." Frenzy responded. "But I'll make it. DeadEnd is watching our egg."

"Since everyone is on restricted duty, there's no hurry. Megatron can't go off base without the alarms sounding."

Frenzy observed the old decepticon. "Soundwave, don't be sad. We'll find him."

"I know. It's just…an occasion like this should be shared."

LazerBeak floated gently. _Things look bleak now, but the final outcome is yet to be determined._

"I'd like to think so. Now all of you, continue the search. I'll be fine."

"I'm stayin' here." Rumble sat on the bed stubbornly. "I know you, Soundwave. You'll sit here and brood."

The communications officer chuckled, a harmonic rumble. "Since you're so determined, check the temperature controls in the crib."

"Will do." Rumble waved at his fellow cassettes in dismissal. "Go on, beat it. I got everything covered here."

()

Thundercracker gently applied polish to purple wings. Skywarp sighed blissfully at the attention, his sore mainframe soaking in a tub of hot oil.

"Feeling better?"

The purple seeker shivered. "Much. I didn't realize there was so much trauma involved during a hatch."

Black hands worked carefully. "Imagine how Starscream must feel, having twins."

"I'll try not to. You check the temperature in the crib?"

"It's fine, well within range. I think our daughter likes heat."

Skywarp laughed. "How can you tell, TC? She isn't even born yet."

The blue seeker grinned. "Well, her shell is getting quite shiny. It looks like chrome!"

"_Really?"_ Skywarp flicked a wing. "I'll take a look later."

"I'm glad things are quiet for the time being."

"We'd better take advantage of this down time. Things are likely to get wild before too long."

Thundercracker traced a cloth over Skywarp's helmet. "Maybe. But how wild can it be with new sparklings on the horizon?"

"That's precisely my point. None of us knows anything about raising sparklings. I'm kind of nervous, in a way."

"You'll think we'll be bad parents?"

"I wouldn't say bad, but can we provide everything she needs? Let's face it, our lives aren't stable."

"Warp, don't start about the war again."

"Maybe we should talk to the triplechangers about their offer. It seemed to have a lot of potential."

"A lot of potential pitfalls, you mean. First things, first. Out of this tub so I can dry you off."

"Huh." Grunting heavily, the sore seeker lifted himself up from the tub. Thundercracker buffed him dry briskly.

"Bed." The blue seeker ordered, pointing.

"You just love ordering me around, don't you?"

"Of course." He gave his bondmate a shove. "Besides, we can watch our daughter shine quietly in the crib."

Skywarp snickered. "You're ridiculous."

Thundercracker tickled a dark wing. "I have my moods. I've fixed a bowl of treats. You need quality energon to regain your strength."

Skywarp moved slowly to the bedroom. "You may have a point. I still feel weird and out of synch."

"It's no wonder in that." Thundercracker kept pushing Skywarp along. "I've analyzed your systems. You're only operating at 63 percent efficiency."

"Really? I sensed 71 percent. Even my analysis is off."

"Don't worry about it. With proper rest and recharge, you should be good as new." Thundercracker eased his bondmate into bed. "Now take it easy. I'll bring you some energon treats."

Skywarp stretched into bed. "What do you suppose happened to Megatron? With all the births going on, I'm surprised he isn't a bigger topic around base."

Thundercracker pulled a blanket over Skywarp, thoughtful. "I don't think anyone cares outside of Soundwave."

()

Starscream showered and prepared to leave the lab. Skyfire halted him in the main work area.

"Where do you think you're going, Star? You're in no condition to be wandering around!"

Crimson optics flared. "I won't be 'wandering around.' In case you've forgotten, I still hold command status. I merely want to check out the base."

"Not fifty astroseconds ago you wanted to stay here with our children."

"As you pointed out earlier, there's no need to watch them all cycle. Besides, you and Breaker are here. And I'll surely sense any change that occurs."

"Hm." Skyfire huffed, pulling his seeker close. "Don't sprain anything. Take your time. And another thing-"

Starscream wiggled from the tight embrace. "Oh honestly, Sky. I won't break! Besides, I have _responsibilities_ in case you've forgotten. Why don't you work on your notes until I get back?"

Skyfire rested his chin over Starscream's head affectionately. "Good idea. Lab work's been suspended for far too long anyway. I've been meaning to check on the battlechargers."

Starscream kissed a white hand before making his exit. "Runamuck probably isn't ready for work, but you can buzz Runabout. Battlechargers have a nose for trouble when they aren't busy."

Skyfire laughed, watching his seeker leave. "Tell me about it."

()

_**The planetoid world of Kaos 3.**_

A gathering of decepticons surrounded BlackBolt at the main exit platform. Much discussion and debate had occurred over the last few cycles over a decision.

The ancient seeker was insistent. "My mind is made up, I tell you."

Rail shook his head. "I still think you should wait. Your sudden appearance after so long is bound to cause suspicion."

BlackBolt flicked a wing in annoyance. "How so, boy? My legend precedes me. Have I ever been a liability to my kind?"

Rail was abashed. "Of course not, but-"

"If anything I can cover suspicion under the cloak of celebrity."

Tracker wasn't so sure. "Maybe, but Soundwave is bound to ask questions. What's your cover story?"

BlackBolt huffed. "I don't need one. Many have been lost across time and reappeared through various circumstance. My policy is keep it simple. Anything I don't explain I won't have to lie about later."

FireBomb folded her arms. "That being said, they'll still want a status report. And in _your_ case, a long one."

Sharp features tilted in a smile. "War is a convenient excuse for everything, my dear. I've merely been wandering the universe after suffering a terrible bout of motherboard virus. Once healed by neutrals, I decided to rejoin my kith and kin."

Monger nodded. "Sounds plausible without overkill."

BlackBolt patted a purple arm. "Pit take it, you talk like Astrotrain. After hearing about your reunion I decided against waiting here. My circuits ache to see my son."

"We understand. It must be difficult for you." LowGrade commented.

BlackBolt nodded as he prepared for takeoff. "Yes. Your pada was always a restless sort, and I'm no different. I'm surprised you all remain here."

"This installation is our heritage, and entrusted to our care. We come and go freely, but this is our home."

"Eventually _everyone_ will return." Barrage said fiercely.

"You refer to the Plan." BlackBolt grinned, flexing his wings. "I'd almost forgotten."

"A new empire, BlackBolt. Free from autocratic idiots."

"We'll see. I've seen many plans come and go."

RazorCut handed the seeker some energon cubes. "Here, take these along. They're extra nutritious in case of emergency."

"I'm not anticipating any problems. But thanks anyway."

()

Ramjet walked the empty corridors, grinning as he smoked a stick.

_It's weird, all this quiet. I guess everyone is waiting on their hatch._

The searcher saw Motormaster staring down another access hall. He waved for attention.

"Hey, Motormaster! What's going on?"

The hulking decepticon pointed around the corner. "You see this?"

Ramjet followed his line of sight. Bright graffiti covered several walls.

"What in?"

"I just saw this a few astroseconds ago." Motormaster gawked at the mess. "Can you believe it?"

Ramjet stared at the crazy scribble and laughed out loud.

FRENZY INTERFACES AND TELLS

CALL SOUNDWAVE FOR A GOOD TIME 9882-0533

BREAKER DRINKS LUBE

STARSCREAM HAS COOTIES

DRAGSTRIP LIKES ORGIES

MENASOR SWALLOWS

SKYFIRE DOES GESTALTS

HOOK HAS A FLAT AFT

Motormaster put hands on hips. "Heh. I think we've found Megatron."

()

Skyfire was busy arranging data disks in the lab when Runabout entered, a big grin on his faceplate.

"So _hey,_ Skyfire. Any news on the scientific front?"

The big jet grinned in response. "Not much, other than waiting for the hatch. You?"

The battlecharger shrugged and sat at the workstation. "Eh, bro's still fussing about when his egg will crack. I keep tellin' him to settle down and just wait. It ain't like we can force the issue."

"No." Skyfire set disks on the table. "Breaker says sparklings take anywhere from three to twenty breems before hatching."

"I was afraid it was something like that. Got any work to do yet?"

"Just pulling out a few files from before. We'll need to set up everything again, although I'm not sure how much can be accomplished on light duty."

"Yeah, Runamuck's still tender. I gotta give him oil scrubs since he's too stiff to climb in the tub. Kinda crazy, going through all that for one egg."

"The end result is worth it, though."

"Where's Breaker? Seems kinda weird, him not being around."

"He's in the back with the eggs. Sort of a personalized sparkling sitter."

Runabout scratched his head. "Good deal. By the way, maybe you can clear up a mystery. Runamuck's egg seems to be growing-"

"They mass shift to birth size, according to Breaker."

Runabout frowned in suspicion. "Breaker sure knows a lot about sparklings. I wonder why."

"I wonder a lot of things about our mysterious minicon-"

A gleaming sphere rolled into the lab area suddenly. "Greetings all, cycle good."

"What's up, spitball?" Runabout waved.

Breaker rolled up a wall panel and plopped on the table. "Not funny."

"Stop bein' so sensitive. I was telling Skyfire you know a lot about sparklings."

"Know much about much. Some not know _anything."_

"Hey!!"

Skyfire covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "How are the sparklings, Breaker? Starscream already buzzed me for an update this morning."

The sphere vibrated. "Babies fine, sense less space in shells. Will hatch soon. Is motion."

Skyfire nearly dropped a disk. "They're _moving around?!_ Shouldn't we be doing something-"

Breaker hummed in amusement. "Need calm, still not time yet. Young parents silly."

"I'm not being silly! If the shells crack I need to get back there."

Breaker shifted to bot mode and pointed. "Then sit like idiot, watch. Not change anything."

"Man, I swear you minicons got smart mouths." Runabout cracked his knuckles. "Course, nobody messes with battlechargers like that."

"Not bother." Breaker quipped, sitting down.

()

The triplechangers conversed in Octane's quarters. However, his cranky and sore insecticon was in no mood for company.

"Eeerrr, go somewhere else. The egg is perfect, perfect." An agitated Shrapnel waved his arms. "Weee don't need a crowd, crowd."

"It's nice to see you too." Blitzwing snipped. "Hopefully the sparkling won't have too much insecticon taint."

Octane appeared annoyed. "Stop fussing, Shrapnel. They're here to bless the sparkling."

"Who assssked them?" Shrapnel huffed. " Bombshell and Kickback have visited with approval. We need nothing more, more!"

"The sparkling is _part_ insecticon, sweet bot. Remember that." Octane's voice was sinister.

"Stupid little roach." Astrotrain groused. "Have a bit of appreciation if you can manage it."

Shrapnel's antennae twitched. "I can manage my _own_ sparkling, you old boxcar, boxcar!"

"Enough of this." Octane stepped between the two. He nodded at Blitzwing.

The decepticon tank touched a finger to the egg. "Strength and guile, little one."

Astrotrain was next. "Power and cunning."

Octane nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. Shrapnel?"

The agitated insecticon waved his arms again. "Yesss, whatever. Now I want to spend time _alone_ with you!"

Astrotrain was smug. "What's wrong, Shrapnel? Programs running _hot?"_

"It'sss none of your business. Now if you don't mind-"

Octane squeezed his insecticon. "You're really in a mood today."

"Mood iss diffcult with these cretins here, here."

"I'm leaving, before _someone_ ends up in service bay." Astrotrain headed for the doors.

Blitzwing glanced back at Octane as he followed. _Control your insecticon. Our children won't tolerate his attitude on Kaos 3._

After the doors closed, Shrapnel gripped Octane. "At lassst, dear. Let's fool around!"

Octane curved a smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

Shrapnel held him closer, optics glazed. "Hopefully sssomething pervy, pervy."

()

Thundercracker returned to quarters after his own brief patrol about base. He saw the crazy graffiti and pondered the location of Megatron. Skywarp found the situation hilarious as he listened in their living room.

"Those are pretty funny…my favorite is the one about Starscream having cooties!"

Thundercracker laughed. "Yeah, he's gonna burn a compressor over _that _one. I didn't sense a hot trail for Megatron, though. Apparently he painted and ran."

"He'll show up sooner or later. Soundwave's gotta be ticked."

The blue seeker shrugged. "He's busy watching his own hatch now. Speaking of which, how's our pretty daughter?"

"TC, you're nuts. She isn't out of the shell yet!"

"Well, her shell's beautiful."

"She's grown some more. Go see."

"Really?" Thundercracker retreated to the bedroom. Skywarp followed. Both seekers beamed as they approached the crib.

"Incredible! She's larger by nearly nine percent." Thundercracker concluded.

Skywarp patted the egg gently and rearranged the blankets. "I guess it makes sense, though. It would be hard to picture a sparkling small as a minicon."

"True." Thundercracker couldn't stop grinning. He tilted his head in analysis mode.

Skywarp likewise went silent, his senses running.

Thundercracker spoke first**.**_** "Analysis complete. Sparkling growth rate approximately 44 billidons per astrosecond. Variance down to 15 as hatch approaches."**_

"You're within four percent accuracy." Skywarp commented.

"What?"

"Her growth is 38 billidons per astrosecond, and the variance will drop to 7 when she runs out of room."

Thundercracker cocked an optic. "Oh _really?"_

Skywarp was smug. "I laid her, I should know."

()

Rumble raced into Soundwave's quarters with news. The communications officer was performing scanner sweeps.

"What occurs, Rumble? You've located Megatron?"

The excited cassette was shouting. "No, but you won't believe this. We've picked up a visual of friendly approach. An unknown deception seeker."

Soundwave started at that. "Odd. Do you have a configuration?"

"You won't believe this, but it appears to be an _ancient!_ Mixmaster is confirming visual through our databanks."

Soundwave stood, visiors aglow. "Fascinating. It appears we have an unusual guest on the way."

()

Starscream returned to the lab, surprised at the bustle of activity. Skyfire had tablets and discs scattered everywhere on tables, while Breaker worked on a molecular model nearby. Runabout was viewing the screen and making recommendations while writing chemical formulas.

"What in Cybertron?" the red seeker was surprised.

Skyfire waved. "Join us, Star. Are you surprised?"

Starscream approached the table. "A bit. Especially since we're on reduced status."

Massive shoulders shrugged. "I figured this was a good time to catch up on work . Besides, Breaker informs me that egg watching is pointless."

"They're _our _eggs and we'll do anything we damn please." Starscream glared at the minicon, who glanced his way. "It's none of his business."

Runabout seated himself at the table. "By the way, you see all that graffiti out there?"

"What graffiti?" Skyfire wondered.

The battlecharger seemed uncomfortable. "Well, uh…seems as though somebody's gone around the base posting up junk."

"What _kind _of junk?" Skyfire insisted. Breaker paused in his work and listened.

Starscream sat. "I'd like to know myself."

"You sure?"

"_Get on with it!!"_ the seeker screeched.

Runabout put down his notepad. "Okay, but don't kill the messenger. Somebody painted messages all over the base walls. Sayin' stuff like…uh…"

Suspicious optics narrowed. "Like?"

"Like Frenzy interfaces and tells, Breaker likes to drink lube…"

"Is stupid!" the angry minicon snapped.

"…and that you can call Soundwave for a good time-"

"Bad taste isn't illegal." Skyfire commented.

"Yeah, well, there's more. Like how Dragstrip digs orgies, Menasor likes to swallow, and-"

"This is ridiculous!" Starscream cracked.

"…and that Hook has a flat aft…"

"He _does_, that isn't news."

" …that you have cooties…"

"_I what?!"_ another screech.

"And that Skyfire does gestalts." Runabout shrugged again. "And those are just the ones I had time to read. There's crap everywhere."

Skyfire was ticked. _"Gestalts?! _From what sample?"

Looks like the work of Megatron, if you ask me."

Starscream shrieked again. "How _dare_ he say I have _cooties?_ I'll fry his addled, pathetic aft to atoms!"

The minicon joined them. "Now _Breaker _pissed, too."

()

Two very old deceptions had a different outlook. Astrotrain and Blitzwing strolled the hallways, laughing as they read.

"Here's a good one, Blitzy." Astrotrain pointed at a wall panel.

"I saw that, Astro. So Starscream has cooties?"

The train snickered. "_I_ never discovered that. Of course, it's been awhile. Seekers are known to get around!"

Blitzwing read another scribble. "Wait, this one's new. I believe we're famous."

"Oh?"

"How'd he find out about me and Thundercracker? Not to mention you with Skywarp, and-"

Astrotrain stared at another wall. "Never mind!"

Blitzwing kept reading. "You and Octane did Mixmaster and never _told_ me?"

"We didn't want to upset you…"

"_You useless piece of scrap!" _Blitzwing roared.

Astrotrain hooked his bondmate by the arm. "Not out here in the halls, Blitzy. Our reputation's bad enough as it is."

"We _have_ no reputation, Astro."

"I hadn't noticed. How drunk were you that time Vortex was depressed?"

Blitzwing huffed and moved away. "That was pity, nothing more. I still want to know about you and the stunticons!"

Astrotrain was thinking. "Before or after they combined into Menasor?"

"Either one. What fragging difference does it make?"

"They're wilder than the combaticons, but not as skilled as the constructicons."

Blitzwing snickered. "Onslaught _does_ like it rough. Still, you didn't answer my question."

Astrotrain winked and pulled Blitzwing along. "Now Blitzy, don't believe _everything_ you read."

TO BE CONTINUED


	46. The New Breed

submission dated 8-7-09 7-31-11

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Skyfire has a major falling out with Optimus Prime. He leaves the autobots and learns his true heritage as decepticon. Starscream awaits, as do many others. (Blitzwing, Astrotrain, minicon Breaker, Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Octane) H/C,Yaoi

**SPECIAL NOTE: Cybertronian terms for Parenthood: Pada (parent, non-birthing) Sana (birthing parent).**

**The New Breed**

Soundwave stood at the west bays with an entourage of decepticons. The mystery of Ravage was solved. She was found with considerable damage in the third sublevel, tossed into a disposal bin. Soundwave mused at her situation as he waited patiently for the unknown visitor to land.

_Whomever is responsible will pay._

"Yo, Soundwave?"

The old decepticon glanced down. "What is it, Rumble?"

"Ramjet is on the comlink. Says he's pickin' up increasing static on his sensors."

Soundwave nodded. "I have no doubt of that. As this decepticon approaches he will cause interference with personal energy fields."

Dragstrip fidgeted nearby. "But why? Never been around anybody that would do that."

"Old transformers have different frequency patterns that often disrupt fields. I'm certain our guest will stop if asked to."

Dragstrip still appeared uncomfortable."I hope so. These surges are creeping me out."

"I know what yuh mean." Rumble stood nearby, waiting with the others. "It's like riding out an electromagnetic storm."

Hook put his nose up. "I for one am most curious about our approaching guest. Inferior decepticons are overly sensitive to field disruptions."

"Quoted for truth." Bonecrusher added. "Besides, things are slow here with everyone waiting on the hatch. We may even know this stranger."

"_Who's_ overly sensitive?" Dragstrip rounded on Hook.

The constructicon shrugged. "If the circuit board fits…"

"_Stuff it,_ Hook. I'm sick of your snotty aft-"

"Enough!" Soundwave warned. "This is no time for petty arguments. Our guest approaches!"

"Straight up, at five o'clock." Rumble pointed enthusiastically. Two forms were now clearly visible over the ocean horizon.

Bonecrusher went over to the communication console. "Incoming message, Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded. "Receive."

The intercom crackled briefly. _**Ramjet. I've intercepted our guest at the west asmuth. ETA land in about six seconds.**_

"Clearance approved. We will be on the platform shortly."

()

Thundercracker sat in his private living room, musing about the future. He watched the crib with great intensity.

Skywarp entered moments later. "Cracker, are you going to stare at our daughter all cycle?"

The blue seeker crooked a smile. "I can actually hear her brush against the shell, 'Warp. Listen!"

There was momentary silence as the purple seeker concentrated. "You're right. There's barely 12 microdons of space in there for her to move. She'll hatch before too long."

"I wish I knew when."

"Three breems at the most, Thundercracker. Meanwhile-"

Thundercracker abruptly leapt to his feet. _"Skywarp!_ There's a sudden field disruption."

Skywarp stared upward. "Displacement. I sense it, too. But it's _localized._ Who?"

Thundercracker had a sound of wonder. "Who _indeed?"_

"You don't think-"

"It can't be anyone else!" Thundercracker was already moving to the door. Skywarp hit the security lock and caught up.

()

Starscream was furious as he paced the lab. Skyfire watched him with some amusement from the workstation.

"Shouldn't you be up top to greet our guest, Star?"

The red seeker huffed. "_Of course_ I should! But that _arrogant bag of bolts _instructed me to wait and give formal greeting. I don't see what all the fuss is!"

Breaker piped up from his work area. "Not know? Is _BlackBolt!"_

Starscream halted in his tracks. "What?"

"Here, so soon?" Skyfire was likewise surprised.

Starscream held his chinplate in thought. "No, it makes _sense,_ Sky. These crazy aura disruptions giving everyone surges. Older decepticons have been known to broadcast like that. I wondered what was going on."

"I remember reading techno med journals on the subject." Skyfire paused in his work. "Something having to do with tachyon shifts in older cores. Highly unusual, but not exclusive."

Starscream approached the work table. "Even so, Sky. But a few bellyaches aren't my main concern. If we can convince BlackBolt to join us, the revolution will take a dramatic turn in our favor."

"Is so." Breaker agreed, arranging his tools near a molecular model. "Much charisma BlackBolt has. Will see, up close. Inspired many in past."

Starscream sat at the table, brooding. "I'm still not convinced he'll join us without explanation. Besides, any decepticon would want to take control himself. Especially a leader with his credentials."

"Say otherwise!" Breaker piped up again, shaking his fist. "Know BlackBolt. No slave agendas, propaganda! Serve own purpose."

"Sounds like standard decepticon behavior to me." Skyfire commented.

Breaker huffed. "Will know more later. Still not expert in _own_ behavior."

Starscream snickered. "Skyfire, I believe your minicon just took a cheap shot."

Blue optics narrowed on the small decepticon. "Another dunk in frozen nitrogen might improve his temper."

"Not." The minicon snipped. "Truth absolute, not change facts."

"In any case, I'm interested in seeing an ancient seeker up close. I hear they have unique configurations."

"Indeed." Starscream glanced at the wall chronometer. "I've waited long enough. Apparently Soundwave isn't going to announce when I should give formal greeting."

"It does seem odd." Skyfire glanced down the hallway towards the back.

"What are you thinking, Sky?"

"Eggs safe." Breaker commented. "Not worry when hatch. Told already, many times before."

"Breaker, for the last time stop poking in my head." Skyfire was annoyed.

"Thoughts too loud, Breaker do nothing."

"Except put your nose unit where it shouldn't be."

Starscream cackled in amusement. _"You're_ in a bad mood today. Someone drop a hex nut down your back panels?"

Skyfire folded his arms at the work desk. "Who's in a mood? I'm just anxious for the hatch, that's all."

Starscream tapped his nose playfully. "Well, crabbing about it won't help. Besides, I sense we won't have long to wait."

"Is truth." Breaker picked up a stylus nearby. "Not blame if brain uncontrolled. Discipline not strong suit!"

"_This_ coming from a _vibrator?" _Skyfire wanted to know.

"Are both of you through?" Starscream huffed. "This is a military base, not a playground."

"Much truth." Breaker scribbled some notes on a data pad. "Starscream see difference, Skyfire not."

"Breaker, can you give a description of Blackbolt? I always go to introductions prepared. What's he like?"

The minicon took a lecturing pose. "Is similar configuration seeker platform. Wings more elongated than standard. Faceplate more curved. BlackBolt dark green with black wings, hand units and toe pods. Helmet also black. Will see! Has charisma, smooth voice. Handsome."

Skyfire snorted. "Huh. Sounds like he's setting you up for a date, Star."

"Don't be silly, Skyfire." Starscream turned to Breaker again. "Interesting, that almost sounds like Skywarp's description, save for the green."

"Is Thundercracker pada, as already know. Still similar."

Starscream held his chin in thought. "Hmm. I'd better head up. It wouldn't do to leave a bad impression."

Skyfire glared at his bondmate. "That's it, just _leave._ Don't you realize the eggs could hatch at any time?"

"Skyfire! What in Unicron is wrong with you today?"

"_Nothing!"_ Skyfire slammed his fist on the table. It was then Starscream noticed wisps of smoke curling around Skyfire's head. Breaker stared also.

"_Bad_ is!"

Starscream gripped a large white hand unit in concern. "Skyfire, I want you to listen. You're having some sort of chip malfunction."

Blue optics flashed wildly. "I _disagree!_ My diagnostics show no malfunction-"

"Cannot know." Breaker transformed to sphere mode, rolling over to the huge bot. "Will analyze, but already suspect condition."

Starscream nodded in approval. "You know the drill, Breaker."

A thin tube extended into Skyfire's wrist relay. Breaker hummed and vibrated.

But Skyfire wasn't finished. "You can do this, Starscream. And _then_ go see BlackBolt. Everything but what's important. Let's just have a party! You don't care about our eggs anyway."

"Be _quiet,_ Skyfire. You aren't making any sense." Starscream watched Breaker. "Anything yet?"

Breaker stopped buzzing. "As suspect, is mild virus. Affect logic centers, create false system errors."

"I don't feel any different!" Skyfire complained. "I think you're wrong, Breaker."

"Still not know, since brain affected. Is topor virus."

"That explains it, then." Starscream turned to his bondmate. "Topors are silent and notoriously subtle. One minute you're fine and the next a babbling idiot."

Breaker withdrew his tube. "Not use higher cognitive analysis for one breem. Self system clean, do shutdown."

Skyfire held his head. "I owe both of you an apology. I was thinking it was stress."

"Stress contribute, not cause." Breaker quipped.

"At least it isn't something more serious." Starscream observed Skyfire. "Take this opportunity for a shutdown, Sky. The lab work can wait for a breem."

"You're right." Skyfire appeared exhausted. "I'd been so excited about the research, I guess I overdid it."

Breaker changed to bot mode. "Razers prone to such disorders. Cognitive functions sensitive. Vulnerable from complication."

Skyfire covered his optics. "Didn't mean to act like an aft."

A small hand patted a huge white arm. "Not worry, Breaker understand. Must rest now."

Starscream helped Skyfire up from the table. "Come on, bed. And _then_ I'm going up top to meet BlackBolt."

()

Thundercracker couldn't recall moving so fast in his life. He barely noticed Skywarp at his side as they raced through the halls.

"For pit's sake, 'Cracker. Your pada isn't going anywhere! And I'm not blowing a gasket getting to the conference room."

The blue seeker glanced at him as they ran. "What did you say?"

"Pay attention before you run into that door panel!"

"What? Oh!" Thundercracker barely avoided running head on into a door. The two seekers finally pulled up at massive paneled doors. Skywarp held his bondmate back.

"Wait, we can't rush in all hot."

"Let me go, 'Warp. I've waited nearly three million years. I won't wait any longer!"

()

Inside the conference room a large contingent of decepticons met with their distinguished guest. BlackBolt sat at a central seat with Soundwave at his left side, Starscream to the right. Most of the major power groups were there: the Constructicons, Combaticons , Stunticons and Searchers were all in attendance. But the Triplechangers and Insecticons were conspicuously absent.

Soundwave considered the unique circumstance that brought a guest of such renown to their midst. Even the older decepticons were hard pressed not to gush in the seeker's presence.

Hmm. Even the haughty constructicons act like sparklings around this general. A coup, perhaps? Surely, he will side with us.

Starscream had his own thoughts. A living legend is here in our midst. We must meet later.

"General, I trust you are impressed with our facility." Soundwave said aloud.

BlackBolt sipped his energon spritz. "Indeed, Soundwave. Creating such a structure under an alien ocean is a marvel of geodetic engineering." The seeker glanced at the constructicons. "You are to be commended for your skill."

BoneCrusher puffed. "Many thanks, General. The tale of your trek here is quite fascinating."

"And" Hook added with pride. "It isn't often our expertise is appreciated."

"That will be enough." Soundwave warned.

Frenzy was excited. "Hey, BlackBolt. You were really in the Tursla Wars?"

The seeker cocked an optic coolly. "Boy, I was the Tursla Wars."

"Cool! I think-"

"This is still a formal debriefing, all." Soundwave reminded them.

Onslaught cleared his vocalizer loudly. "True, Soundwave. However, if the General could discuss war tactics and strategies in his free time, say over a game of varbox?"

Vortex agreed. "It would be an honor, sir."

BlackBolt smiled coolly their direction. "I would be more than pleased. Being around my people again is a delight. You can't imagine how tedious neutrals can be after a time."

Soundwave nodded. "No doubt. There will be time to discuss many things, General. As stated earlier in this briefing, we are on reduced duty status because of the sparkling situation."

Crimson optics flared briefly as BlackBolt looked around. "I sense a few major players are not present. Nor is Megatron."

Nervous glances and silence were the only response.

"Megatron is indisposed, General. There's no need for concern." Starscream was flip.

"Starscream!" Soundwave was angry.

The red seeker was nonchalant. "The General will surely want to know Megatron's status, Soundwave. It's to be expected."

BlackBolt cocked an optic but said nothing.

Soundwave glared at Starscream. "I'll deal with you later." He turned to BlackBolt. "Some are on maneuvers. There is also a scouting mission sent to the South Pole for an energy raid. Individual assignments often take precedence."

"Sounds plausible." BlackBolt replied. "But again, where is Megatron?"

"He is…unavailable, General. We'll talk more on the subject later."

"Indeed we shall, Soundwave…" BlackBolt stared at the doors suddenly, a shocked expression on his face.

Frenzy and several others noticed. "Hey eh, General. Everything okay? "

When BlackBolt didn't respond immediately, Soundwave answered. "My sensors indicate activity in the hallway."

()

Thundercracker stood nervously outside in the corridor. "This is it, Skywarp."

The purple seeker stood close to his side. "Soundwave won't like this, 'Cracker. There could be repercussions."

"I don't care. No more waiting!" and with that, the blue seeker barged inside.

()

Down in the sublevels, a deposed decepticon leader stumbled into a spare storage library. Megatron decided to do some reading. After randomly punching buttons on the control grid, he managed to obtain an image on the viewscreen.

"Oooo. What's today's date? How very interesting." Plopping down in a seat, the addled despot grinned stupidly.

"Well now. That's a pretty picture. What do the humans call it, a bunny? No, wait. A _special bunny._ He does good stuff!"

Megatron took a moment to flap his arms before stopping. "Where was I? Hmm. Oh, yes, this bunny has a costume. And a basket."

Damaged processors overheated from use. Megatron frowned in thought while his head smoked. "Now, I could do that. Because we have eggs. Lots of eggs. If I were this bunny, I could put the eggs in a basket too!" a pause.

"_That's it!"_ the crazed decepticon leaped to his feet. "But I need to make ears. Bunnies have ears. And a basket. I'LL BE THE NEW EASTER BUNNY, YOHOOO!"

Cackling like a loon, Megatron ran down another dark corridor.

()

Octane paced across the floor in his quarters. Shrapnel watched him in agitation.

"Iss thisss necessary, dear? Why are you sso nervousss?"

Octane made a fist. "Not nervous, Shrapnel. Concerned. Why weren't we invited to BlackBolt's debriefing?"

Long antennae twitched. "I am certain I do not know, know."

"I don't like this. I don't like it at _all."_

"Eeerrr, you worry too much, Octane. We insecticons were alssso excluded."

Octane was thinking. "As was Skyfire, although his personal assignment might be the reason. But Starscream?"

Shrapnel shrugged. "My only concern right now is our hatch. Political machinationss can wait, wait."

"Maybe not-" the front door panel buzzed. Octane hit the release. Blitzwing and Astrotrain strode in, all buisness.

"Sorry for the interruption." Blitzwing explained. "But we need to put our heads together."

Shrapnel huffed. "There isss no privacy in thisss infernal place, place."

"Don't be uptight, Shrapnel." Octane admonished him. "They're right, we need to formulate a plan."

"A plan to do what?"

"Find out why we weren't included in BlackBolt's party." Astrotrain replied, seating himself on a couch.

Shrapnel cackled in laughter. "Ssso what? As I jussst explained to Octane, the Insecticons were excluded as well. We're _always_ lasst on everyone's invite list."

"With good reason." Blitzwing murmured, then said aloud: "Perhaps Breaker will have useful information. His ability for reconnaissance is second to none."

Shrapnel laughed again. "Youuu forget. Megatron is yet to be found, found. What good is planning when he's on the loose? He may even be recovering as we speak, speak."

Blitzwing considered, glancing at Octane. "I doubt that. Usually when Octane fries them they stay fried. But we can't leave out any possibility."

"One problem at a time, Blitzwing." Astrotrain stated. "I don't doubt Soundwave assumes BlackBolt will join his side. But there's one factor he's forgetting."

"And that is?"

"Our trump card. Thundercracker."

()

BlackBolt stood frozen at the conference table, mouth agape. _"Thundercracker!"_

"Stop!" Thrust yelled, pointing his wing laser. "Stand back, Thundercracker, this is a debriefing-"

In a blur, BlackBolt knocked him aside. "Stand _off,_ dolt!"

"Pada!" ignoring everyone, Thundercracker embraced the old seeker. Their bodies collided with a loud clang.

Starscream gaped at the two. _By the pit, It's true! I see the resemblance._

There was general shock among the others. Soundwave couldn't believe his optics. "What…occurs here?"

BlackBolt sighed deeply at the blue seeker, shaking his head. "Let me look at you."

Thundercracker nodded, his voice odd. "It's been so long. I didn't believe the reports you were alive."

"A long journey, boy." Crimson optics were suspiciously shiny. "But the past no longer matters."

Soundwave stood. "Explain yourself, Thundercracker!"

BlackBolt still held on. _"I_ will explain, everyone. This is my son."

There was a collective gasp of surprise. Hook stood aback. "Wait, _now_ I remember…stories about your missing sparkling after the Onaki skirmish. It was in all the Cyber Publications."

BlackBolt eyed his son with pride. "The last time I saw him he was a skinny slip of a seeker. Now I see a marvelous, full fledged warrior."

Thundercracker smiled, his head high. "I wanted to make you proud."

"And so I am." BlackBolt was still grinning. He nodded at Soundwave. "I didn't mean to disrupt this conference."

The old decepticon appeared to be thinking. "An amazing turn of events, General. Perhaps a recess is called for? We can exchange dry data later."

"Yeah, this is pretty cool." Rumble agreed. "Who'da thunk it? Thundercracker running into his pops like this."

Thundercracker and BlackBolt turned his way, clearly annoyed. _"Pops?"_

Rumble shrugged. "No offense. Just sayin.'"

()

Blitzwing tapped his toepods impatiently. "Where is Breaker? He should have been back by now with news!"

"Don't blow a gasket, Blitz." Octane swigged an energon shake. "Breaker only shows when he has the straight dope, you know that."

"Hmfp." Blitzwing plopped on a couch heavily, folding his arms.

"Well_ I_ don't appreciate everyone drinking up all the beverages, beverages." Shrapnel huffed.

Astrotrain gulped his own drink. "The fate of the new empire hangs in the balance, and all you can think of is beverages?"

"_And _my egg!" Shrapnel screeched, his antennae shaking.

"That's enough." Octane snapped. "We'll find out soon enough what happened-"

Before Octane could finish, a loud clang interrupted. A polished, silvery green sphere plopped from a ceiling vent to the floor.

"About time." Blitzwing nodded.

Shrapnel let out another screech. "Eerr, don't let them intimidate you, you."

Breaker buzzed. "Not concerned. Triplechangers have small patience."

"Perhaps, but we trust you have news?" Astrotrain was curious.

Breaker shifted to bot mode and hopped up on a chair. "Give stick. Want smoke."

Octane sighed. "We're out temporarily. Now get on with it!"

Red visors flashed. "Have excellent news. Meeting go smooth."

"That's encouraging." Blitzwing replied.

"Much. Mostly relay reports, update information. Then Thundercracker arrive."

Astrotrain laughed. "He crashed a closed meeting?"

Breaker nodded. "Was loud, excitable. Glad to see BlackBolt."

"It must have been some reunion, with everyone there."

"Was so. Skywarp also there."

"That's to be expected. Any intel exchange?"

Breaker beeped. "Subject of Megatron come up. Starscream have snark, Soundwave angry and deflect topic. BlackBolt suspicious, question not answered."

"He's suspicious? Good." Octane approved. " 'Bolt never did go for doubletalk."

"Are they still in session now?" Blitzwing wanted to know.

"Not." Breaker shook his head. "Call recess. Seekers all leave together. Want privacy."

"Starscream go with them?"

"At first, make small talk at exit. Concern about Skyfire, so not go."

The triplechangers glanced at each other. "What's wrong with Skyfire?" Astrotrain was curious.

"Not serious condition, has mild topor virus."

"Ah, I see. He's resting, I presume?"

"Is so. Breaker visit later, see progress. Good news everywhere!"

They all relaxed at the information. Breaker glanced at Shrapnel. "Thirsty. Have good Sim, friend? Want drink now."

Shrapnel clapped a hand on his head. "Theeerrr goes the rest of my batch, batch."

()

Thundercracker, Skywarp and BlackBolt headed to quarters. BlackBolt continued to marvel at the facility.

"This base is even larger than I thought." The elder seeker glanced about as they walked. "It's divided into quadrants?"

"Yeah, we're on the east side." Skywarp answered. "When we first arrived on earth, everyone drew lots. It was the only way Megatron kept fights from breaking out over cubicles."

They paused at graffiti scribble on a wall. "What's this?" BlackBolt smirked.

"Ah, that hasn't been cleaned up yet." Thundercracker told him. "Long story. There's always something crazy going on here."

BlackBolt read the graffiti. "Would this have anything to do with a question that wasn't answered in the briefing?"

"You…you know about this?" Skywarp was incredulous.

"I know a great deal."

Thundercracker looked around the corridors. "Pada, I don't think it's wise-"

BlackBolt patted his wing. "Don't worry. I know protocol."

The blue seeker pointed ahead. "Not much further. You can relax and take a nice hot oil shower."

"Sounds fabulous. My struts _are_ a little dry."

Skwarp reached for the security latch at sliding doors. "Here we are."

Nodding, they moved aside as BlackBolt went in first.

()

True to his word, Breaker left the triplechangers to see Skyfire. The Battlechargers were cataloging samples in the lab.

"Hey, yo, spitball." Runamuck shouted, waving a giant pincer. "What's up?"

Breaker rolled past. "Come visit, see Skyfire."

"He's doing better." Runabout told him. "Still a little dizzy, though. Starscream's in the back with him."

"Is good." Breaker kept rolling. "Work suspended in meantime."

"Yeah, we're just doing some secondary work. When you come back, tell us about BlackBolt, huh? Scuttlebutt said the meeting got crazy when Thundercracker busted in."

Breaker paused. "Is so. Will tell story later."

Runamuck waved a stick. "We got a new supply, too! Just thought you wanted to know."

The sphere hummed in excitement. _"Will be back!_ Had drink earlier, now need smoke. Save for Breaker!"

"Can do."

()

BlackBolt embraced his son once more. "Thundercracker, I feel like a young seeker again."

Thundercracker sagged against him with emotion. "And to think I was afraid of seeing you again."

BlackBolt pulled back momentarily. "Why?"

"I don't know. Anticipation of stuff that never happened."

"You always were too analytical for your own good."

"Uh, my manners." Thundercracker gripped Skywarp by the hand. "You haven't been properly introduced. This is Skywarp, pada."

The elder seeker smiled. "I know about you also, Skywarp. And I'm more than pleased the two of you are happy. A fine choice."

The purple seeker flushed. "Thank you sir, but…I don't understand how you know me."

"I was staying at a special location before arriving here-"

Skywarp grinned in conspiracy. "We know about Kaos 3."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, sworn to secrecy for security reasons." Thundercracker supplied.

"Well, then." BlackBolt shrugged. "They have a large network of databases, not to mention special abilities that proved useful to me."

"Blitzwing put us on the tip. We know about the 'security force' there."

BlackBolt sighed. "There's so much to catch up on-" he turned suddenly in surprise.

Thundercracker watched him. "Speaking of which, pada…I think you should know we have a surprise. A _big _one."

BlackBolt kept staring down the hall. "Something, I feel…do my senses deceive me?"

The younger seekers smiled. "Go and see."

BlackBolt practically flew towards the back.

()

Breaker rolled into Skyfire's bedroom to see Starscream feeding him candy treats on the bed. A movie blared on their huge viewscreen.

"Good is! Greetings big Sky. Systems in recovery?"

Skyfire waved heartily. "Thanks to you. Come on up, join us. Starscream was filling me in on the conference room session."

"Was action filled." Breaker rolled up the bed, shifting to bot mode. A small hand patted Skyfire. "Look much better. Plating temperature normal."

Starscream cackled. "Thank you, doctor Breaker. Any new conspiracies about?"

"Not." Breaker clambered closer. "Good reunion, Thundercracker and BlackBolt."

Starscream nodded. "And there's work to be done. This is an exciting time for us with so much on the horizon. Our hatch and the new liberation. The future of all decepticons."

"Breaker like talk. Conspiracy mind!"

"Not to put a damper on things, but Megatron is still on the loose." Skyfire reminded them.

"Yes, but brain fried." Starscream watched the screen. "He's no threat to us now."

"Not be overconfident." Breaker stated. "Soundwave, Shockwave still in power."

"Yes, we _know_ all that." Starscream waved carelessly. "I feel too good right now, Breaker. We'll deal with those situations as they arise. I for one think the tide is turned with BlackBolt here."

"Is possible. May be more factors."

Starscream stretched out next to Skyfire. "We'll need to make arrangements off planet, Breaker. A visitation of our 'special agents.'"

Breaker sighed, his visors dimming a bit. "Will consult for plan. Top priority, make all arrangements."

Skyfire noted the mincon's sudden depressed appearance. "You okay?"

Breaker leaned against the massive white form. "Just miss things. _Own _reunion."

"What are you saying?"

The minicon watched the movie and didn't reply.

()

BlackBolt stared at the crib for what seemed an eternity. He never noticed Thundercracker and Skywarp come up behind him.

"It's been _so long_." The old seeker said in a cracked whisper. Bright red optics welled up.

"It's alright, pada." Thundercracker put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your grandsparkling is here."

BlackBolt nodded, not trusting his voice. Gently, he lifted the egg in both hands and cradled it.

"Beautiful." He held the egg against his chestplate before turning around. "You've given me everything this day, Thundercracker. Fifty vorns ago I was alone. And now…now I have my family back."

The blue seeker swelled with pride. "We _welcome _you back."

"There's plenty of space here, too." Skywarp added. "With all the extra downtime, we can fix up the room in the back for you."

"Excellent!" BlackBolt smiled at the egg he held. "She's a beauty. Her color will be marvelous."

Skywarp stuttered. "Wait, how'd you know it's a girl?"

"I can _see_ her inside the shell. She's looking at us."

"_What?"_

Thundercracker was likewise shocked. "But how…I don't understand. We can sense her, feel her move-"

"A skill you haven't developed yet. Your senses will continue to refine with time." BlackBolt grinned at their stunned expressions. "I have a few suggestions for names."

"We have a list prepared." Skywarp replied. "With so many to choose from, we haven't made a decision yet."

"There's time, but not much." BlackBolt set the egg down carefully, tucking the blankets around. He immediately fiddled with the temperature controls.

Skywarp chuckled. "I see where you get that from, T.C."

Thundercracker was curious about something. "What's her color, pada? Skywarp and I debated various combinations."

BlackBolt nearly laughed. "She reminds me of ultraviolet light. Indigo blue."

Skywarp puffed with pride. "I can't wait to see! Maybe her color is reflective as well."

"Rare, but possible." BlackBolt stretched wearily. "Its' been a long cycle. Let's set that room up now."

"You got it."

()

Down in the deepest recesses of the base, the crazed Megatron finished welding metal 'bunny ears' to his helmet. His nose unit was painted pink. Preening in front of a mirror panel, he picked up his makeshift basket. It was empty.

"Oooo. _I need eggs!"_ Cackling madly, he lumbered to an auxiliary power room in the sublevels. Flat foot pods clanged with awful noise as he hopped along, waving his basket.

"HERE COMES PETER COTTON TAIL, HOPPING ON THE BUNNY TRAIL!"

He had a surprise for everyone. But no jelly beans.

THE END


End file.
